Plans Change
by kaotic312
Summary: Sequel of Plans for a Seduction. Hana is in search of a mate. Warning, now M for language, situations, and lemons. HanaxGaara with KibaxIno ShikaxTem ShinoxHinata KankxSakura and BakixOC, oh and a smidgen of ShizunexGenma too. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**This is a direct continuation, with an emphasis on Hana rather than Kiba, of my story "PLANS FOR A SEDUCTION". I hate re-caps and summaries, but sometimes they're a necessary evil.**

**Recap: Shino tricked Kiba into seducing Ino and now they're getting married. It's funnier and better than that sounds, but for a full re-cap, if you need one, just read the story. If you don't like that story, you probably won't like this one. If you DID like that story, it is my hope that you will like this one.**

**1st Notice: Some of the ages have been changed/altered to protect the innocent and to keep me from getting flamed.**

**2nd Notice: This prologue is the exact same as the epilogue in the last story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters. Any characters that I've added (such as Ino's grandmother), feel free to use. Since Masashi Kishimoto doesn't object to his characters being written about, how could I?**

o.O.o.O.o.O

PROLOGUE

A growl escaped Kiba as he fought with his hair. He had to look his very best tonight.

Hana knocked on his door and then peeked her head around, not waiting for a response. "Getting ready early, Kiba?" She sounded a bit puzzled, after all her little brother never bothered much with how he looked. And being early for anything was completely out of character for him.

"Yah, yah." He snarled, waving her off. His tongue was sticking out as he peered in the mirror, but his locks just wouldn't behave. "Can I use any of your hair goop?"

Hana's eyebrow shot up and she pursed her lips to keep from laughing outright. "They already know how you look, Kiba. And Ino hasn't run for the hills yet, so I'm sure you look good to her at least."

Kiba just ignored her, walking right by as he headed to her room. Hana followed, watching with deep amusement as her baby brother looked appalled at the number of jars and vials sitting on her dresser. "Hana?!" He whined, turning puppy eyes on her.

Hana grabbed a jar in the back and told him to sit down at the dresser. "It's scented." She warned him.

Kiba grabbed the jar and sniffed suspiciously. "Lilacs? Don't you have anything unscented?" He sounded desperate.

Hana shook her head, lying without a qualm. Of course she had unscented things to smooth back her hair, especially for while on missions. Kiba was so far out of his depth that he wasn't thinking straight, or he'd have caught that by now.

Kiba moped and nodded. "Don't use a lot though!"

Surprised, Hana turned his head to face away from her as she worked some of the 'goop' into his dark hair. With a deep pang, she realized that her baby brother was grown now. She had to blink hard to keep tears from forming in her eyes as her fingers worked to smooth Kiba's hair. Memories came at her from all sides. Silly pranks she and Kiba had played on each other. She'd been almost five when he'd been born, and their father had died just a few short months later. Both she and her mother had turned to the new baby for comfort.

Hana could remember nearly every moment. Kiba crawling early, but walking late. He had _loved_ crawling around on all fours with the Haimaru triplets, her three nin-dog companions. But then, she chuckled to herself, he had never really _walked._ Kiba had bounded and run and bounced everywhere, but never really had learned to walk. Until now. Hana sobered, he'd been walking a lot lately. With Ino. Holding hands as they courted. A tear escaped her and flowed slowly down her cheek to drop and mix with the 'goop' she was currently working into Kiba's hair.

"Aren't you done yet?" Kiba whined, and she smacked him lightly.

"Jobs this difficult take time." She teased, her voice lighter than her feelings at the moment. "Alright, go take a look."

She went to rinse off her hands as Kiba stared at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that. A vain Kiba? The world was coming to an end.

"I smell like a flower shop." He whined, nodding though as his hair was laying down perfectly now.

"Good thing Ino's used to flower shops then, huh?" She told him as she swatted his backside while he headed to the front of the house.

"Hey! Stop that! You'll mess up the pleats!" Kiba walked slowly and carefully in the traditional hakama split pants over a plain black kimono, very un-Kiba like.

Hana followed her brother into the front room where Tsume was waiting for them. Hana watched as her mother's eyes widened as she looked at Kiba standing so tall and formal looking for the coming ceremony. And this wasn't even for the wedding, this was merely the Yui-no, the dinner between the two families once all the agreements for the marriage had been formalized.

Tsume's eyes met Hana's eyes and both had to blink sharply to keep their faces still. When had Kiba turned from a boy to a man? They'd been there, with him nearly every day, how had this snuck up on them both? He was of the age to marry, but somehow they'd missed 'the moment' where he'd actually turned into an adult.

"Oi! Akamaru, don't ruin the folds, they took forever!" Kiba told his dog, who looked up and barked a question at him. "Of course you're coming with us! You're part of the family too."

Akamaru sniffed and nudged Kiba. "I do NOT smell funny." Kiba whined. "Take it back!"

Kiba kicked out at Akamaru who was yipping and growling in fun, tugging at the hem of the hakama. Tsume called the nin-dog off and Hana had to physically keep Kiba from tackling the dog.

Tsume smiled as Hana help right Kiba's clothing. It seems the boy in Kiba wasn't _too_ far beneath the surface.

"We'll be late if we don't go now." His mother reminded her son. It wasn't exactly true, they had plenty of time. But the boy's nerves were very close to the surface. She supposed they'd just have to walk extra slow to meet the Yamanakas. Kiba nodded and called Akamaru to his side.

Tsume watched ruefully as the two left the house, then turned to Hana. "Well, I guess the Yamanakas are going to have to get used to dogs being part of the family and not just pets. I just didn't think he'd even think to bring Akamaru. Good thing the restaurant owner is a friend."

Hana smiled as her mother followed Kiba out the door. She herself turned to stare around the room. The house felt so empty without those two overwhelming personalities filling up the space. Tsume was often out on missions these days, but Hana had never felt as if the house was empty before, not with Kiba and Akamaru always underfoot. Even with her three canine companions to keep her company, Hana couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for herself. It would never be the same again.

With a heartfelt sigh, she gathered her wrap, to cover her own formal kimono for the trip into the village.

Tsume poked her head in through the door to tell her eldest to come along, but stopped cold at the sight of the naked emotion on her daughter's face. Tsume pulled back quietly, then coughed, making small noises to 'announce' her. This time when she looked inside, Hana looked completely composed. "Are you coming?"

Hana nodded and managed a smile even though it felt like her world was coming apart.

Tsume waited until Hana had gone to stand with Kiba and well out of hearing distance, even for Inuzukas.

"Kuromaru?" She called.

"You're finally going to listen to me?" The nin-dog sniffed with hurt dignity. Earlier he had point blank refused to go to the Yui-no ceremony, still angry over Tsume's stubborness.

"You're coming with me, Akamaru's going and I need you to ride herd. They both need to be on their best behavior."

"And you're going to listen to me?" The nin-dog was just as stubborn as she.

"I'll speak to the Hokage tomorrow. See what can be done." She reluctantly said. "Did you know she was hurting this badly?"

"I'm not as blind as you, even with only one eye."

Tsume blinked at him. "You're bold."

"I'm _your_ companion, neh?" He laughed at her.

Tsume just shook her head, nodding for him to follow. "I'll get them in the same room and you can scent them together, see if it's a match. But that's ALL I'll promise. It's hard to picture them together. It'll be hard to play nice."

"It's for Hana." Her dog reminded her.

"That's the only reason I'm agreeing to go _this_ far."

o.O.o.O.o.O

They arrived right on time. The Yamanaka family too was just arriving, looking resplendant in their traditional garb. Kiba's eyes passed over Ino twice in disbelief before he could admit that it was really her. The colorful kimono and elaborate dress accentuated her beauty and he caught his breath. How the hell did he get so lucky? He finally admitted to himself that he owed Shino big. He'd have to find a way to pay his friend and teammate back.

The couple approached each other shyly, looking at each other with bemused glances.

"You don't look like yourself." Ino told him quietly.

"You do." Kiba replied, still awed. "Just more so." His voice and eyes told her how she looked to him and Ino blushed deeply with pleasure.

Ino took a deep breath and stilled, a little puzzled. "Do you smell like lilacs?"

Akamaru barked and Kiba grumbled, pulling Ino inside the restaurant.

"You both look lovely." Inoichi greeted Tsume and Hana. "And I see that the Nakodo are both here as well." He nodded toward the approaching duo.

Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai arrived, all smiles. They had been chosen as the Nakodo by both families, Asuma for Ino and Kurenai for Kiba. The role of Nakodo was both ceremonial and practical, the go-betweens for the families as they negotiated the marriage contract. Both were neutral and yet both were deeply fond of the betrothed. It was ignored that by acting as the go-betweens for the respective families, that the two got to spend an inordinate amount of time in each others company. Most looked the other way, but it had been nice not to have had to lie about spending so much time together.

The adults followed the young couple into the restaurant and Tsume stopped Inoichi, nodding toward another family already eating. "I'll catch up to you, something I need to do first." She left him and headed over to the bar and Inoichi chuckled, mistaking her intentions.

The families were escorted to the upstairs rooms, a private area for the ceremonial dinner. The gifts that each family were bringing for the other had already been delivered earlier in the day. Inoichi entered, smiling around the room as everyone looked so happy and bright. An Inuzuka as a son? Who'd have guessed? And Tsume had agreed to a form of the ancient practice of Muko-iri. Kiba would actually join the Yamanaka family for a year and a day, becoming in effect Inoichi's son.

This gave Inoichi a male heir, keeping anyone from challenging the direct line should Inoichi himself pass before a Yamanka grandson could be born. Not that it was a _given_ that there would be a grandson. Or that said child would inherit his grandfather's mind control jutsus. But it gave Inoichi a peace of mind and a happiness that he hadn't even known had been missing. After that year, Ino would officially become a member of the Inuzuka clan. In that way, assuring that any daughter the couple had would be in line to inherit should Hana not bear a daughter.

He caught Tsume's eye as she came through the door. They smiled at each other in a way that parents had for generations. They looked for their children, ready to start the evenings events. Neither Kiba nor Ino were in the room.

Both frowned, then looked back at each other. Tsume grinned and shrugged. Inoichi sighed. Kiba was growing on him, but still, they boy was also driving him slowly mad.

That was when both Kiba and Ino rushed through the door. Both were smiling and both looked a bit rumpled. Kiba's hair was spiky again and both were blushing a bit.

Inoichi sighed and walked over to greet the two, but he lost what he was about to say as he got near them. Instead he sniffed and asked, "Ino? Did you change scents? Why do I smell lilacs?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

In another part of the restaurant, a server was explaining to a puzzled Aburame Shibi and his family why a bottle of expensive sake was being delivered to their table.

"The lady sent this card as well, sir." The server bowed politely and took his leave.

Shibi shrugged at his wife and son, then opened the card.

"It will be your turn soon. You'll need this. Tsume." Was all it said.

Shibi glanced at the door leading upstairs to the private rooms. He looked over at his wife and then his son, Shino. Shibi then did something he rarely did in public. He smiled.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**So ends the prologue. Next up ... Visitors are invited to Konoha. Shino is in for a surprise. And Ino has a most interesting conversation.**

**Please review! In total seriousness, it really helps me focus to read reviews.**


	2. The Talk

**And here we go ….**

**p.s. STILL don't own Naruto**

o.O.o.O.o.O

Although Tsume had promised, it wasn't the day after the Yui-no ceremony that she spoke with the Hokage. Tsunade had been tied up in highly confidential meetings with the village elders all week.

During that time, Tsume had waited patiently for a chance to speak with Tsunade. But as her appointment time grew near, the Inuzuka clan leader began to have second thoughts. Surely Hana wasn't _that_ miserable. There _had _to be someone else that could be a potential mate for Hana. This wasn't a _wise_ political move for either the clan nor the village.

So while Shizune was escorting out the delegation from a rich mercantile clan, Tsunade looked slightly puzzled.

"Didn't Inuzuka Tsume wish to speak with me?" The Fifth Hokage asked, flipping through her ever present lists, looking for her appointments.

"Yah." Shizune nodded, "But she cancelled just an hour ago. And no, I don't know what it was about so don't bother asking me. But it is fortunate, as it frees up some time and there is another delegation here …"

"Not another one!" Tsunade groaned and rubbed her eyes wearily. "Don't tell me, this one wants 'exclusive' rights to our shinobi so their competitors are forced to hire substandard local talent too!"

Shizune looked surprised. "Is that what the Noa clan was here for? I'm surprised they'd even think we'd agree to that."

"They did, but we didn't." Moaned Tsunade. "So if this is their 'rival' wishing to do the same to them, tell them to …" And what she described made Shizune's jaw drop.

"I don't think that's anatomically possible."

Tsunade grinned evilly, "It is if you detach all the body parts first!"

"Evil Hokage!" Shizune laughed, mildly disturbed by the mental images despite being a kunoichi of some repute herself. "But this isn't a merchant clan. This is a delegation from Suna and they will speak with no one but you, Tsunade."

Surprised, Tsunade sat up and checked to make sure she didn't look too rumpled from her long day. She nodded when she was ready and Shizune escorted the delegation into the office before discretely slipping out the door.

The greetings were long and formal, as such things are for political purposes. The meat of the matter was in a long scroll-letter and the Hokage read it over thrice in the presence of the Sand delegation.

"You know what this says?" She asked mildly, when finally done reading.

"With all respect Hokage," the men all bowed. "We do not."

"I see." Tsunade contemplated the three men long enough for them to grow uncomfortable, but not long enough for them to show their discomfort. "Baki?"

"Yes Hokage?" The man in question bowed again.

"I accept the terms offered by the Sand elders and approve of them, though my approval was not sought nor needed."

Baki nodded nervously. He really did not know the full contents of the scroll. In his long years as a Sand shinobi, he had never questioned his orders nor felt the need to know the _why_ behind his missions. But this was different. And unnerving.

The Sand Village had only a few years ago attacked the Leaf Village viciously, with Baki and his students playing a major part in that debacle. They had been led by their leader, the Kazekage. Or so they'd believed. In reality, their leader had been killed and replaced by an S-class criminal known as Orochimaru.

The attack had failed and the Sand Village had petitioned to surrender to the Leaf Village shortly after discovering the impersonation of their Kazekage.

That had been a few years ago, and while the villages were now allied, some mistrust was still present. Baki had actually balked before his village elders on their decision to send HIM to the Hokage with this scroll. He'd thought it would be more prudent to send someone who had not been so visible in the betrayal and attack on the Leaf Village. He'd been overruled.

"You will all be escorted to guest accommodations, for you will most likely be here a while." Tsunade informed them with detachment. She had not been present in the village during the attacks, but she was well aware of what had occurred. Including the murder of the previous Hokage by Orochimaru.

"We await your answer then, Hokage? Then return to Suna?" Baki assumed.

"Neh." Tsunade waved a hand in his general direction as she pulled out some clean paper, already starting to jot some things down. "The three of you will remain while the my messenger delivers my response back to your village elders. Baki, you will have to stay and help make arrangements."

"Arrangements?" Baki remained blank-faced, but inwardly he was a bit confused. "Hokage, may I ask what arrangements I will be making?"

"You just did." She smiled benignly at him. "And you will be making arrangements for your Kazekage to visit us for about a month."

All the men drew in a sharp breath and stared. "Uhm, Hokage?" One man managed, "We are without a Kazekage at the moment." He pointed out helpfully.

Baki was ahead of his fellow shinobi though. Inwardly he was reeling, wondering whom the village elders had appointed and whom he was to be making arrangements for. He hoped he knew. It was a hope that would have surprised him just a few years ago. The person in question being too unstable to rule back then. But lately, since the defeat against the Leaf Village, this person had changed. For the better. But had the elders been able to see it?

"Hokage?" Baki asked, his question plain without being voiced alound."

"Sabaku no Gaara is your new Kazekage." She informed him, looking up to catch his reaction. "His brother will be arriving shortly as well, and you will be attending them while they are here."

The two men behind him were shocked and it showed. They pulled themselves together quickly, but Baki would have to speak with them about giving away too much. He himself showed no change in his facial expression.

Tsunade smiled. Baki's face hadn't changed. But his eyes had leapt. _Good,_ she thought to herself. The reports she'd been receiving from her own 'sources' had shown that this choice would be best for both villages. There would be outburst and disbelief, even among her own rank and file. But it was time for the Sand Village to have a strong Kazekage again and no one else seemed to fit the bill.

As for the 'other' part of the scroll. She would have to think long and hard over _that_ particular request.

And that's how Inuzuka Tsume's request was granted without even being asked. Visitors were coming. And perhaps a storm too?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inuzuka Hana was having a nice break from her vet practic, sharing tea with her soon to be sister-by-marriage. She smiled at the younger girl, mildly berating herself for still thinking of Ino as a 'girl'. She was old enough to be getting married in a few short months.

"The fittings are sheer torture!" Ino whined a bit, sipping her tea and enjoying the free afternoon. "I thought I _liked_ shopping."

"You don't?" Grinned Hana, pointedly asking, "That wasn't you dragging me off to shop after shop and village after village looking for _just_ the right materials?"

Ino grinned back. "Yah. Yah. Just wait until it's your turn, you'll see!"

Hana's smile never slipped, but she looked away quickly lest Ino see the hurt there. The young blonde chatted on about diets and fittings and the like, never noticing that Hana's attention had waned.

_Your turn._ The words burned a hole in her stomach. When would it be her turn? In her infatuation with the upcoming nuptials and spending every spare moment with Kiba, Ino had missed how Hana really felt about her younger brother marrying first. And if Hana had her way, neither Ino nor Kiba would ever find out.

She still remembered the uproar when they'd first gotten engaged. It had really been a mess. Kiba had lied to Ino and seduced her, telling her that they were 'fated' to be together and 'mated'. Little had Kiba realized that this lie wasn't too far from the truth. He'd fallen in love by mistake, and yet it had worked out somehow. The tempest had settled rather quickly and everyone was happy now, even Ino's father. Though Kiba was still visibly nervous around Inoichi.

Hana smiled, yes, even she was happy for her brother's good fortune in finding his mate. But part of her still hurt that she had not been so lucky yet herself. It was a struggle to keep the kernel of bitterness within her from growing.

Inuzuka's found their mate in one way and one way only. The nin-dog companion of the clan leader could sniff out potential mates. Literally. Kuromaru, her mother Tsume's dog, could smell a person and tell if that person was suited to be mated to a specific Inuzuka. The clan leader then chose the 'best' out of all the possibilities. But no strong possibilities had been found for _her _yet.

Worse, Hana knew that if she wed outside of Kuromaru's decisions, then no children of that relationship would be true Inuzukas. In other words, no child born outside of a 'chosen' marriage had been accepted by the nin-dogs as a companion.

Kuromaru had never found her even a weak possibility as a match. For a woman as devoted to family as she was, it was a hurtful blow.

"Ohayo!" Both girls looked up, distracted, one from her chattering and one from her introspection.

"Oi Temari!" Ino squealed and gestured for the Sand kunoichi to join them. Hana winced slightly at the loud noise.

The blonde girl was a little older than Ino and a bit younger than Hana. She looked a little lost in thought, but then smiled and joined them anyway.

"I was just explaining the tortures of wedding kimono fittings to Hana!" Ino bubbled with happiness.

Hana looked at the glowing young lady that her brother would soon wed and vowed to disregard her own selfishness for the time being. Ino really was a sweetheart once you got past the squealing. Though she hoped Ino would outgrow that soon!

Temari was groaning and telling her own horror stories about wedding plans gone awry. Hana smiled at the two, remembering that Temari's own wedding was going to be in just a month. She watched the two and noticed that while Ino glowed, Temari was looking a bit distracted.

"Temari?" Hana wasn't sure what to ask, she didn't really know the girl well. She was a kunoichi from the sand village and was going to be marrying the Nara youth, Shikamaru. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine! Perfect. Couldn't be better." Ino and Hana blinked, both knowing a bold faced lie when they heard it.

"Temari?" Ino asked slowly, looking a bit unsure now. "What's wrong? I've got a free afternoon because Asuma was so angry with Shikamaru for being distracted during training that he dismissed us all early. Now you're acting the same way he did."

Temari just shook her blonde head, her ponytails swinging lightly. "It's nothing, really."

Ino bit her lip gently. "Look, we don't know each other all that well. But Shikamaru is almost like a brother. We've been teammates for years. And he and Chouji and I have known each other literally all our lives. If I can help in any way …" her voice trailed off.

Temari stared at Ino a moment, as if gauging her sincerity.

"Maybe I should excuse myself, ladies." Hana started to stand, leaving the two to a private discussion.

"No!" Temari's hand came down on Hana's. Surprised, they looked at each other. If the sand kunoichi didn't know Ino well, she didn't know Hana at all. What was on the girl's mind?

"No, please stay. I may need your advice. You're older." Temari stated, in a much lower voice.

Hana snorted, but stayed. Like she really needed it pointed out that she was at least a few years past the age most women got married. She wasn't considered an old maid, though. Not at 22. For a village maiden she'd be getting sympathetic looks. But as a busy kunoichi, she still had some leeway.

"Uhm. Shikamaru's mother sat me down and gave me a talk." Temari said, her voice hesitant and very unlike herself, judging from Ino's expression.

"So?" Ino asked, then caught her breath. "Really? Boy that must have been embarrassing." She visibly fought the smile from forming, and lost.

Temari looked like she was about to get mad and then sighed, giving back a half-hearted smile of her own.

Hana was lost. "A talk?"

"About how babies are made. Didn't your mother talk to you?" Temari asked, a slight blush to her cheeks. "Mine died while I was young and Shikamaru's mother felt that she needed to 'fill the void', as she put it."

Hana smirked and took a quick sip of tea to hide her reaction. "Uhm, no." The image of Tsume trying to explain sex was just too appalling! "I'm a veterinarian and have been raised around animals and animal husbandry my entire life. I don't really recall a time that I needed 'a talk' so to speak."

Ino sat up straight, stunned. "Is that how Kiba learned too?"

Hana shrugged. She supposed so. She had certainly never explained things to her brother and she doubted Tsume had either. Kuromaru might have, but who knew?

"That explains a lot." Ino said, as if suddenly a large piece of the puzzle had just fallen into place. "He learned from the dogs and they don't …"

"Explains what?" Temari asked, curious.

"The lack of foreplay." Ino replied absentmindedly, then put both her hands over her mouth in shock and turned beet red. "Did I just say that out loud?" She murmered into her hands.

Both Hana and Temari nodded, their eyes equally as wide and their faces just as hot with embarrassment.

Silence descended the table with Ino staring off into space. Hana drank her tea and wondered how to leave gracefully. Temari reached over and finished off Ino's tea, mulling something over in her mind.

"Soooo …" The sand kunoichi started, peering with interest at the other girl. "You've already …?"

Ino shook her head 'no'. Looked over at Hana and shrugged weakly. Then looked back at Temari and nodded.

It took several aborted attempts, but Temari finally managed to whisper, "Can you tell me what to expect?"

"You mean you and Shikamaru haven't?" Hana asked, surprised. She thought the rumor was that the betrothal had been rushed because the two had been caught in a 'compromising' situation.

"Damn chaperones won't let us be." Temari kept her voice low, but there was a hint of a wail somewhere in there.

"But don't you know what to expect?" Ino asked, her voice also low.

Temari just shrugged miserably. "I thought I did. Pretty sure of it, actually. Then Shikamaru's mother talked to me and …and …now I'm confused."

"What did she say?" Hana asked solemnly.

Temari just shrugged again. "She talked a lot about deer roaming free and 'mounting' and …blood and …pain …and then she was talking about flowers and cross-breeding and how I should not blame Shikamaru and that I'd get used to it, and maybe even like it one day."

Ino picked up her cup, surprised to find it empty. Putting it down, she looked Temari in the eye. "Disregard everything she told you. Disregard everything you thought you already knew. I'll tell you what you need to know."

Hana fought the laughter. _I'll tell you what you need to know_, indeed! Like Ino could be that much of an expert after being with Kiba who'd been just as innocent as she when they'd first gotten together. Silently she prepared herself to interrupt and tell them both what they needed to know.

Then Ino blew her mind.

The discussion was frank and itemized. Ino was blushing the entire time, but she covered not only the basics, then she went on to discuss various forms and positions. She even covered toys and accessories. In complete and utter shock, Hana listened to Ino explain, in excruciating detail, about oral sex. When she heard where the girl was going next, Hana exploded.

"Then when you're on all fours, and don't forget to have lubricant …"

"INO!" Hana waved at the girl, desperate to get her to stop. "What? Where? How?" Distantly, Hana was aware she was babbling.

Temari sat back and started breathing again. Not realizing until then that she'd been holding her breath for most of that 'discussion'.

Ino's blush intensified. "Did I get anything wrong?"

"No! And that's the problem." Hana said horrified. "I know that you …I mean, where did …WHO told you? I mean, does Kiba …oi, I can't finish that sentence much less that thought!"

Ino smiled a bit coldly and sniffed. "Kiba was my first and will be my only, I assure you."

Hana nodded quickly, "I know _that_." She assured the girl. "But some of that _I've_ never even heard of before!"

"Really?" Ino cocked her head to the side and thought about it a moment. "I haven't tried even a tenth of them."

Hana smiled weakly, feeling a bit faint.

"Yet."

Hana stopped breathing. Poor Kiba. Wait, _poor Kiba, _indeed! Stupid boy probably thought he was the luckiest boy in the world.

"But if you haven't tried them, how do you know so much?" Temari's voice was respectful and just a bit awed. "Kankuro would give his left arm to hear some of that."

Ino preened a bit under the older girl's admiration. "Mind control jutsus."

"Huh?" Both Hana and Temari asked, confused.

Ino frowned slightly, "Do you know how often men think about sex?"

Hana shrugged. "A lot?" It was a guess, but from the men she knew, probably a pretty good guess.

Ino hurumphed. "Yes. A lot. Like every few seconds."

Temari scoffed. "Right!"

Ino shook her head, utterly sincere. "Really. Every few seconds. I know. I know because every time I've taken over a guy's mind, I see it. And through the years of training and missions, I've practiced my jutsus a lot. And let me tell you, most men are perverts. And the more respectful they look, that's when they're the worst!"

Hana's jaw dropped while Temari started laughing.

"Does Kiba know yet?" Temari managed to ask between bouts of laughter.

Hana thought back over the few days before Ino had come to visit, letting it spill that Kiba had been 'courting' her. Her baby brother had been highly agitated and nervous. But at odd moments a smile would cross his face and then a blush. She'd put it down to a first crush. Show's what little she knew! "Yeh. He knows alright."

Ino looked away from Hana, but nodded.

Silence overtook the three again as they digested what had been shared, and couldn't be unshared.

Temari cleared her throat and stood. They both watched her, curious, as she crossed to the counter and requested some paper and a pen. With these in hand, Temari returned to the table and handed them to Ino.

Ino looked puzzled as Temari reseated herself.

"I need a diagram of a position you mentioned? I'm a bit confused where his left leg goes and what I do with my hands."

"Which one?" Ino asked, picking up the pen as Hana stood, suddenly in a hurry.

"I'm leaving now. No offense, but there's only so much knowledge of my _baby_ brother's future that I want to hear."

Ino looked a bit hurt. "You're not upset with me are you?"

Hana smiled gently and reached out to run a finger over Ino's nose. "Not hardly. My brother couldn't have done better. And he is the luckiest damn boy on the planet apparently, and soon to be the sorest."

Temari grinned widely.

Hana grinned back at her. "And I guess Shikamaru will benefit as well." She gathered her things together and bid both girls farewell. "And if I ever need information, I know where to turn."

Ino and Temari laughed outright, then turned to the diagram. "Which one was it you were asking about?"

Hana headed off toward home, bemused. On the way, she saw at least three strong, and incredibly buff looking shinobi on whom she wouldn't mind practicing some of the things she'd heard Ino describe.

It saddened her no end that none had met with Kuromaru's approval. But still, that didn't mean she couldn't 'practice' now did it? She turned back to talk with one shinobi she knew, but was interrupted by a young messenger with a call to a veterinary emergency. With a regretful sigh, she told the lad she'd be there shortly and hurried off to get her supplies.

In her hurry, she missed three sand shinobi as they wandered the village. They were getting a feel for the place and scouting out places for the upcoming visit from their new Kazekage.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Ok, I know that Shino was missing. But he was out on a mission with his team and I couldn't do a thing about it. Sorry! He'll be showing up very soon though!**

**As always, please review!**


	3. Answering Questions

It hadn't taken long for the gossip to spread. Sand shinobi were visiting the Leaf Village for an extended time, soon to be joined by their new Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. For most of the village, this was a cause of worry.

Had not Gaara and his siblings been a crucial part of the betrayal and attack upon the Leaf Village? Rumors circulated that Gaara wasn't even completely human, but most discounted that as mere superstition. Yet, for the charms merchants, it was a very profitable time making special items to ward off evil.

Most agreed that Gaara's elder sister, Temari, was a much more pleasant sort. Not that the girl was easy to get to know or to get along with, but she seemed so …so normal in comparison to her sibling.

Yet, there were those of the younger shinobi who spoke with admiration for the new Kazekage. Those who had been on the mission to aid in the rescue of Gaara's young student spoke highly of the changes they'd seen within the young man. So, at best, the gossip was both good and bad and everyone settled down to 'wait and see'.

Yet, for two kunoichi, the news was stirring up all sorts of feelings. Inuzuka Tsume was upset, but resigned. She saw this almost as if fate had knocked her on the head. So she set about making a visit of her own.

For Uzuki Yugao, the gossip stirred up another kind of emotional tempest. Rage and fury mixed with joy at being handed such a fine opportunity. The ANBU kunoichi began sharpinging her weapons and making plans for vengeance.

She'd heard about the changes wrought in the new Kazekage. And she'd even tentatively made rather stilted conversation with Temari. Yugao had let her temper cool where the sand siblings were concerned. They'd been tools, nothing more than young genin after all. Betrayed as much as the Leaf village had been betrayed. No, her vengeance had _another_ target.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki knew he was being followed. He kept an eye out for the ANBU as they kept watch on him, it was no less than he had expected. He wondered idly what they would think of the new Kazekage of the Sand?

Gaara had changed. Baki smiled to himself, still amazed at the way Gaara had almost mutated. From monster to child in one long day. Thanks to his fight with Uzumaki Narato, Gaara had opened up. Literally opened up, almost like a flower.

Baki groaned, _a flower_? When had he ever thought in terms of poetry? But it did seem an apt description. Gaara had opened himself up to his siblings and those around him, learning how to actually care and to receive care in return. What had emerged from the wrekage of the previous boy, was a man who now had the ability to lead and protect a village, rather than merely being an instrument of destruction. And yes, despite his young age, Gaara was a man in Baki's eyes.

Proud of his former student, and now his leader, Baki entered his guest apartments after a long day fulfilling a secondary mission.

Temari and her beau were due to be wed in short order, but the marriage contracts had yet to be finished. It was tricky business negotiating terms between families, much less including villages and their respective politics. After telling his former students where he was heading. Gaara had asked him for a favor. Something the _old_ Gaara would never have done. The young man had been concerned that the wedding would have to be postponed, so he'd asked Baki to hurry things along if possible.

Baki chuckled, and Kankuro had cornered him too, before letting Baki leave on his mision. But Kankuro hadn't wanted the marriage contracts hurried, what had been his exact words? Oh yeah, _"kill it."_

He'd decided to listen to the younger of the siblings on this particular matter. Having just formed closer ties to his siblings, Kankuro hadn't wanted Temari to marry outside of the Sand. It was understandable.

Gaara and Kankuro were due in only two days time. He hoped the elder sibling would be able to behave himself for his sister's sake.

_**Knock**_

Baki frowned, he hadn't felt anyone approach his quarters. Someone with some training then. And the single knock had sounded rather imperious in it's summoning.

Baki felt rather silly as he went out the side window and over the railing to the roof, then down to the walkway. But he hadn't been able to see who was there through the peephole, nor had he sensed any chakra. Caution was ever his watchword.

There was no one there. Frowning, Baki looked around, but saw no messages.

"A cautious one?" The words were mild, the tone was not.

Baki turned to look and _behind_ him was a rather fierce looking woman with red markings on her face who hadn't been there just seconds before. She looked like she was motion personified, held still by sheer will alone. He could almost _feel_ the energy potential within her.

"Always." He agreed and bowed warily, keeping his eyes on her.

There was a long pause. Baki didn't feel the need to break it, she'd come to see him after all, not the other way around.

"And yet, we're allies." She mocked softly.

Baki's gaze narrowed. "Yah." Was his simple response.

"Are you going to invite me in?" She asked, tapping her foot. Baki smiled, but only to himself, he'd known she wasn't the type to remain still long.

"I don't know, am I?" He didn't feel like being polite. Long hours negotiating with Leaf Village elders over a marriage contract that should have been settled months ago had taken most of his patience.

"Yes, you are." She told him, her voice still mocking.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"The obvious response of 'why not' would get us no where." The woman walked toward him. He tensed, almost expecting an attack, but she merely reached out and opened his door, then walked inside without ceremony.

"Rude." He said matter-of-factly, as if just pointing out the obvious and not passing judgement.

"I am often so, or so I'm told." She turned to face him. "I'm Inuzuka Tsume."

"'The Claw of Konoha'." He nodded, she looked like her reputation painted her. A vicious tool and capable clan leader. "And your business with the Sand?"

"Not the Sand. You." Tsume said with ultimate simplicity.

Very much surprised, Baki gestured for the kunoichi to sit. She looked reluctant, but took the seat offered. Obviously, she didn't think much of him. So what was her business here?

"You are thirty-five?" She asked, her rough voice almost a growl.

Surprised? Now he was confused. He shook his head and couldn't think of a single reason not to answer. But then, he couldn't think of a reason for her to ask. "Neh. Thirty last month."

"Damn."

Baki frowned, had she just muttered something? Or had it been a cough?

"Single?"

Alarm trickled down the Sand shinobi's spine. "Why?"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes. Now tell me why." He did a little growling of his own, his one visible eye staring intently at this very strange visitor.

"Are you looking to change that?" Came her surprising answer.

Baki sat back, stunned. Was she asking him if he was interested in _her_? "Nooo." He answered cautiously. It wasn't that he didn't find her appealing ...wait, strike that ... he didn't.

"What's under your 'veil'?" She asked, changing the subject as she eyed the cloth that hid half of his face.

"None of your concern, Inuzuka." He was getting annoyed. Baki almost told her to get to the point, but he was half afraid of what she was leading towards. As strong a kunoichi as she appeared, he didn't think he and Tsume would suit each other. And strangely, she didn't even seem to like him!

"You have been chosen as one of several strong possibilities to court the next Inuzuka Clan leader. According to our traditions, it appears you 'suit'. You have until tomorrow to answer yea or nay." With that stunning announcement, she left with as much ceremony as she'd arrived with. None.

Baki didn't move to show her out. Court the next Inuzuka Clan leader? Confused, he got up to pour himself a cup of sake. Who was the new leader supposed to be? A vision of a young boy with face markings to match Tsume's sprang to mind.

On that thought, he spewed out his mouthful of sake. Surely not?????

o.O.o.O.o.O

Aburame Shino sat in his father's study, reading. Shibi was at his desk, working on family business as Shino read up on arachnids. His father had not been joking about having to study up on the natural enemies of the destruction bugs.

Even now, the destruction bugs in his body sent up a pleasant hum as they fed on his chakra. It was almost a symbiotic relationship. The chakra-eating bugs had a safe, steady supply of food and shelter and in return, they fought battles for their hosts. The destruction bugs had been the offense and defense of the Aburame clan for generations.

"Hrmmph."

Shino looked up questioningly. His father didn't talk much, and he'd learned early how to recognize his father's non-verbal vocalizations. Something had intrigued him. He waited. Shibi would tell him or not, dependending on the secrecy of the information.

"What do you think of young Koto?"

Surprised, but showing nothing but an arched brow, Shino thought of his cousin Koto. She was maybe a year or two older than he, but not a kunoichi. Her name meant 'harp' and her singing voice made that name seem appropriate.

"She is an Aburame." He said, unsure of the exact nature of the question.

His father snorted lightly. "I know that, Shino."

Rather than wallow in his confusion and stumble along trying to find out the meaning behind the question. Shino asked point blank. "In what context are you asking?"

"In the context of weddings."

Startled, Shino put down his book to stare at his father. "Marriage to whom?" He'd thought his father had allowed Koto's two elder sisters to form attachments, rather than make any sort of arranged marriage for them. Something was amiss.

"The new Kazekage of the Sand Village." Shibi peered over at his son. "I believe you've met him, young Gaara."

"Gaara???" Shocked to the core, Shino took a moment to digest the new information. The Sand shinobi was strong to be sure, but he was also young. A year younger than Shino was himself. To be Kazekage at his age? Shino couldn't help but be impressed.

But wasn't he still too young to marry? With sudden clarity, Shino realized that none of them were too young anymore. Kiba and Shikamaru were both betrothed. He himself had hopes in that direction, why wouldn't Gaara be looking to marry?

"How does he know about Koto?" Shino wondered aloud. "And if he's looking to marry, why an Aburame? Why not someone from the Sand?"

Shibi shook his head at his son. "Think it through. One step at a time."

Shino almost groaned. This was what it had been like his whole life. Answers were never given, they had to be _reached_. Logically he knew this to be for his own benefit, but once in every great while he wished he could be like Kiba and demand an answer be given.

Yet, he wasn't Kiba. And he knew better. So he answered. "Well, if Gaara is looking to the Leaf for a wife, then it's a political marriage."

Shibi nodded, gesturing for his son to continue.

"The Aburame's are one of the pillars of the Leaf Village. One of the founding families. Koto is of our clan, but does not carry the secrets of the destruction bugs in her veins. So it would not be out of the question for her to marry outside of the village."

"Ah!" Shibi smiled. "Go on."

Go on? Where? Shino sighed and went through what little he knew piece by piece. But he was drawing a blank. "No. I do not know why Gaara would be asking about our Koto and not approaching the other founding families as well."

Shibi nodded. "You got there, but don't see it. Gaara has _not_ approached us about Koto."

Intrigued, Shino thought it through. "Then he approached the Hokage, who then approached you as head of Koto's clan? And so, I suppose, Tsunade-sama has also approached the other founding families as well?"

"Indeed." Shibi nodded, holding up the letter. "There is a list of possible names to be introduced to the new Kazekage when he arrives here. The Hokage asks my thoughts on offering Koto a chance to meet the young man."

Shino digested that information and felt a rising surge of panic. He fought to keep the color from his face and his breathing even and slow. He did not need his father questioning him right now!

"Who else is on the list?" He hadn't meant to ask, but couldn't seem to stop the words. Holding his breath, he waited to see if his father had noticed his agitation.

Shibi merely shrugged, and handed over the letter.

Shino fought to keep his hands steady as he took the list. He scanned it quickly. There were a few he knew, and a few he knew in name only. Then his eyes stopped and his heart stuttered. _NO!_

Shibi turned back to his desk, taking out some fresh paper. "I've not personally met Gaara in person. I've heard many interesting things though, especially since his last …er, visit, here. I'm counting on you to give me your thoughts, as you've interracted with him most recently."

Shino wiped away the sweat from his forehead, and uncrumpled the list he still held in his hands. He struggled to slow his heartbeat. His stomache turned and his bugs were buzzing through his body, reacting to his emotions.

"Shino?"

Shino stepped forward and started giving a precise accounting of the mission where'd he'd last run into Gaara. He was struggling so hard to maintain his calm, that he didn't see the quizzical glance his father shot his way.

o.O.o.O.o.O


	4. Thrown to the wolves

Kankuro and Gaara ran together toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kankuro kept stealing glances at his younger brother, still reeling from the sudden change in circumstances. _Kazekage_. It had been a heady moment when he'd watched the robe being settled on his brother's shoulders.

How things had changed! Kankuro could still remember the trek to the Leaf Village the first time they'd come this way. Gaara had been just as quiet as he was now, but things were so different from before. Stealing another look, Kankuro judged that his brother had grown a few more inches, filling out in the shoulders and chest as well. Gaara was still more slender than he was, but he didn't look like a child anymore.

"What?" Gaara caught him looking and Kankuro shrugged.

"You've changed."

Gaara didn't reply. He wasn't one for idle chat and what Kankuro had said was true after all.

"If you'd caught me looking at you on that first trip out here, you would have killed me on the spot." Kankuro pointed out with his usual bravado.

"Maybe not." Was Gaara's dry response.

"Er? Really?" Kankuro couldn't help but respond.

"It might have been a _different_ spot." Gaara said quietly, then nodding toward a clearing. "I might have killed you over there, instead."

Kankuro's eyes widened and he felt his shoulders twitch as he fought back the laughter, and lost.

Gaara smiled at him and Kankuro sighed happily as his laughter faded. Yep, his brother had changed. And he liked it. The old Gaara had had no humor and his smiles had been something to avoid at all costs, for they usually meant he was killing someone.

Kankuro settled into the easy rhythm of the journey. The pace was set for ninja traveling leisurely, still fast, but not the lightening-steps they usually took. It meant a five day journey rather than a three day trip.

There were several reasons for the slowness of their movements. Gaara's new position requiring more body guards being one such reason. Guards that Kankuro knew his brother had no need for, but oh well. And the pack loads of presents for their sister's upcoming wedding.

_Wedding_. Kankuro frowned. And there was the source of his only discontent.

"I still don't understand why Temari is being forced into this debacle of a marriage."

Gaara sighed and momentarily envisioned trapping Kankuro in a Desert Sand Coffin jutsu. They'd been over and over and over this topic before and he had been tired of the conversation the _first_ time it had come up!

"She wants to marry." He simply replied.

"She can marry someone from the Sand Village. We have many eligible shinobi." Kankuro whined.

"Temari knew that. She knows them. She chose Nara Shikamaru. Now let it be." Gaara intoned wearily. Being Kazekage meant being responsible for those of the Sand Village. That included his own brother, so he couldn't just go and beat him into a pulp to shut him up. _Damn it._

"Why him?" Kankuro whined.

"I miss the days when you were afraid to speak back to me." Gaara whined back in an imitation of Kankuro's voice.

"Ha!" His brother choked a moment and then smiled. "We can still stop this wedding."

"Why?"

"Temari would never be happy so far from the Sand." Kankuro said, reaching at straws really.

"Sure she will. You'll be there after all."

"But what if she …wait! What did you say?" The hooded shinobi stopped in the middle of a step and then leapt down to the ground below.

Gaara, without any expression at all, stopped as well and landed lightly beside his older brother.

"What do you mean that I'll be there?" Kankuro asked, his voice rising. "Don't you dare make me an ambassador!"

"Alright." Gaara agreed. "You're not an ambassador." He didn't add that Kankuro had none of the patience, political savvy, ambition, or cold-heartedness to become a politician.

"Fine. Right. Let's go on." He waved off the body guards as they waited for the two brothers to finish talking. Some had settled on tree branches and some had landed a short distance away.

"You'll still be there."

"Huh?" Kankuro was getting pissed off now. "Just tell me what you mean, Gaara!"

One of the body guards coughed and looked pointedly at Kankuro.

Before Kankuro could respond, Gaara was staring down the guard in question. "Never interrupt a family discussion." The voice was cold and merciless, much like the old Gaara. The guard gulped and stood his ground, barely. Finally, the man gave a small nod and looked away.

Family. Kankuro felt funny inside as he watched the byplay. Gaara had once told him that he felt no familial bonds with him or anyone else. Now Gaara called them 'family', and meant it. He bit his tongue before he could say anything to ruin the moment.

"You know what it is the council wants of me, what they want me to find in the Leaf Village?" Gaara continued as if they'd never been interrupted.

"Yah." Kankuro frowned. The Sand Village elders wanted Gaara to marry. He could only assume they wanted to make sure the changes in Gaara were permanent ones. How they thought a wife and family would do that, Kankuro wasn't really sure.

"They _say_ that they merely want a political bond between the Leaf Village and the Sand Village." Kankuro broke the small silence that had overtaken them. "But doesn't Temari's marrying the Nara-brat take care of that?"

Gaara shook his head. "Apparently not. They see that as a woman marrying into a man's clan. The Sand kunoichi becoming the Leaf wife, erasing all parts that belonged to the Sand."

Kankuro whistled. "I bet they didn't say that to Temari. She'd have torn the conference room down around their ears."

Gaara nodded. "They want a bride for Sand, one of the Leaf maidens leaving her home to become one of ours. That's what _they _want."

"But not you." It wasn't a question. Kankuro nodded, ready to stand by his brother against the Sand elders.

"No. Not me." Gaara turned his somber eyes on his brother. "You."

"WHAT?" Kankuro's voice rose three octaves during that one word. Gaara's eyebrow arched in reaction.

"Since the council wants a connection to the Kazekage through a wedding, and since I am the Kazekage in question and don't want to marry, then I'm throwing you to the wolves. So to speak."

Kankuro's mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. Not even air. Gaara reached out and turned his brother around and whacked him hard on the back.

Once Kankuro picked himself up off the ground and stopped coughing, he looked over at Gaara and glared. "Not a chance!" He intoned each word very clearly and concisely.

Gaara grinned, very un-Gaara like. "It's an order from your Kazekage. As my brother, any wife of yours has a 'connection' to the Kazekage. It's the perfect solution."

"You're evil!" Kankuro pointed at his brother, his hands trembling slightly.

"Yes." Gaara's grin widened. "Nice of you to notice. I have to deal with politicians on a daily basis, it helps to be evil."

"Stop joking!" Kankuro yelled, making the body guards twitch slightly.

"Who's joking?" Gaara was looking quite serious.

"You would do this to me?" Kankuro whimpered, still hoping it was a joke. But he knew that the new Gaara might smile occasionally, but he'd never told a joke in his whole life. "Wait. You said that I was to stay there, in the Leaf Village with Temari. But wouldn't my …" he choked and sputtered the next word, "_bride …_come live with me in the Sand Village?"

"Normally yes." Gaara allowed. "But I'm going to give you to them."

"Why?" Kankuro asked suspiciously.

"To shut you up."

Kankuro's eyes bugged out and he had trouble breathing again. He managed to fend off Gaara as he tried to 'help' him again.

"My first joke, did you like it?" Gaara smiled into his brother's eyes.

Kankuro trembled to keep from attacking his Kazekage in front of so many body guards, but it was difficult. "You ….you …evil …" His eyes were twitching now. "You had me thinking you meant it. I was worried you were going to marry me off."

"Oh, I am." Gaara told him. "But I wouldn't _really _leave you there. You'll bring your new bride back with you. I'd just gag you in order to shut you up."

With that, the new Kazekage of the Sand Village gestured for his body guards and they all set off again. It took nearly an hour for Kankuro to compose himself and follow.

It was because of this, that Kankuro was able to spy what no one else had. They had unexpected company. The Sand puppeteer prepared for battle with a gleam in his eye. Gaara had riled him up, and now he even had a target. Poor targets. They never stood a chance.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki wasn't a shinobi for nothing. It took little time to find out the information he wanted. Inuzuka Tsume's heir was not Kiba, but an elder daughter. He relaxed a bit and admitted to himself that he'd been worried there for a moment.

He supposed he could wait for her to contact him again, but that wasn't his way. So he sent a message instead. Tsume met him at the diner right on time. He'd thought she'd be the punctual type.

She sat down and without preamble, asked. "Your decision?"

"No." Baki told her, curious to see her response.

"Good." She told him, and stood to leave.

Baki stood as well. "And that's it?"

"That's it." Tsume nodded. "I promised I'd give you a chance, and I did. You turned it down." She shrugged as if to say it was all out of her hands.

"To whom did you promise?" Baki asked, surprised to find himself genuinely intrigued. The woman obviously did not like him at all. So why offer him her daughter?

She simply shook her head, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" He said. "Why me? I'm of the Sand, and you clearly don't think much of me. So why offer me your daughter?"

Tsume's chin hardened as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I respect you, a little. And I only offered to let you court Hana, not give her to you like some simpering village girl."

Baki scoffed. "Respect? Your expressions put 'lie' to your words."

Tsume shook her head, "No. I respect your abilities as a shinobi, for the most part. You fought well and tenaciously. But you are right in one respect. I hate you. If you hadn't been deemed a 'possibility', then this meeting would _never _have taken place."

"Because of the attack." He stated it simply.

She considered his words carefully, more carefully than he felt they warranted. When she spoke, her voice was cool and even, but he could feel the currents of energy just beneath the surface. "The betrayal and attack were by the orders of your leader. An imposter, I've been told. Still, I can forgive the following of orders, we are both ninja after all."

He waited, knowing she wasn't done yet.

"What I don't respect is that your Kazekage had been murdered and replaced, and you never even noticed."

Baki didn't even try to defend himself. How to explain that their previous Kazekage had been a cold man whose own children had not noticed the impersonation? He'd been a capable leader, but not a loved one. No one had known him well, especially not since the death of his wife. And she'd died cursing him, and them all.

"And the hate?" He asked simply, ignoring the rest.

"The new Kazekage, he was your student, yeh?"

Baki nodded, confused.

"Gekko Hayate was once mine."

With that, she took her leave. Baki stared after her, a sick feeling in his stomach. Before the attack on the Leaf Village, Hayate had discovered some of their plans. Baki had fought and killed him to preserve the suprise.

Saddened, Baki too took his leave. There was not one thing he could do to change the past. And while he didn't regret the fight, he did regret the necessity. It was the shinobi path after all.

Distracted, he missed the flashing steps above him of a certain blue-haired, masked, ANBU.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Alone in his study, Hyuuga Hiashi pored over the letter from the Hokage. He sat back with a loud sigh and rubbed his aching temples.

Tsunade asked after presenting Hinata before the new Kazekage as a potential spouse. She further explained that since Hiashi had recently petitioned the clan elders to make Hanabi his heir instead of her elder sister, then Hinata was a logical choice to wed Gaara.

Hiashi frowned as he considered the matter. Tsunade was right that placing the younger sibling over Hinata, he was placing his eldest in an untenable position. By marrying her to the Sand Kazekage, she would be saving face, as well as bringing honor to her clan and her village.

But deep in his heart, Hiashi was torn. Could he send his child so far away? And was this Gaara, Kazekage or no, worthy of marrying his Hinata?


	5. Altercations

Baki wasn't expecting Gaara and his entourage to arrive until tomorrow, so the sudden summons was unexpected to say the least. He'd been deep in conversation with someone whom he found to be quite, interesting. _Beautiful eyes_, he thought to himself.

Yet he also knew he would not be acting on this mild attraction. Not in the Leaf Village. There was too much anger and resentment toward him here. It wasn't outright, no it was below the surface, but still visible. The Sand may be forgiven, it seemed, but not him. Orochimaru may have been the leader of the betrayal, but it was Baki's face that more people had seen around the village prior to the attacks. And it was his face that made eyes shift away at his approach.

Baki didn't care though. He'd much rather take the resentment upon himself on a personal level than to have it focused on the Sand Village as a whole, or at their new Kazekage in particular. In fact, it puzzled him how little resentment there seemed to be toward Gaara here in the Leaf Village. It seemed the opinions of the young genin who'd originally fought Gaara and his siblings carried a lot of weight here.

It actually appeared that Gaara was more popular here than at home! _Very strange place_, he thought as he ended his too brief conversation. Sneaking a glance at the retreating backside of the object of his recent attention, it was a very nice backside too, he admitted to himself. Too bad. The conversation had been too brief, not even long enough to get a name. With a shrug, he tossed off his brief pang of regret, and turned to accept the summons and immediately forgot all about everything else as he bounded off toward the main gates.

Mayhem ruled at the gate and Baki's concern grew as he recognized several of the shinobi gathered in a tight circle around someone. Leaf ninja were gathered too, trying to help whomever was hurt. But they also looked angry. Shouting and pushing would come next, and with ninja so obviously on edge, violence would not be long in following if he didn't do something quickly.

"Step back!" He ordered gruffly, but not touching the Leaf guards.

The Leaf shinobi glared at him and muttered something that he didn't quite catch. "They have not been cleared to enter, we can not see who is inside the circle." The man was sneering at the circle of Sand shinobi, and he was the nicest of the bunch.

Baki caught several references to "sneaky Sand ninja" and "how do we know it's not another imposter". Then he heard something that made his head snap around.

"Let me up or he will kill you." He watched as two Leaf shinobi were sitting on Kankuro. "You know me!"

_Let me up or _HE _will kill you. Yep, Gaara was in the center of the protective circle._ Baki thought. But what he didn't know was why.

Suddenly there was a piercing whistle cutting through the growing tension, calling everyone to stop and listen. Tsunade's assistant was standing just outside the entrance area and staring at everyone with cold disapproving eyes. Next to Shizune was another younger kunoichi, one with red facial markings that were similar to that of Tsume.

With slight unease, Baki realized this must be the Inuzuka heir. The one he'd been invited to court. He'd said no, and he'd meant it. But his eyes took note of her lithe form and well toned body. Nice. Not his type really, but still quite nice. Perhaps if things were different …

"What in the world is going on!" Shizune yelled, then held up a hand as a myriad of voices started up again. "Izumo! Report!"

Kamizuki Izumo snapped to attention and related what he knew. "This group appeared a few minutes ago at an extremely fast pace, as if under attack. We," he indicated his partner Hagane Kotetsu, "thought it best to alert some of our guards to check out the situation behind them."

Kotetsu then spoke up. "Izumo went with the guards and I challenged the new arrivals who are wearing the garb and symbols of the Sand Village. They were circled and would not allow us to approach. I asked if any were injured, but they were yelling and did not answer. We knew the Sand Kazekage to be visiting soon, but he was not expected today. This unusual approach might have been a feint to allow someone inside without proper clearances. So I've asked them to prove their identities."

"Demanded!" Shouted one of the guards, and Baki groaned. Iwao, was a strong warrior, but he was also a hothead at best. Added to that was the fact that Iwao had lost friends in the attack upon the Leaf Village. Why was _he _in charge of guarding Gaara? It made no sense at all!

Izumo stepped forward and continued, as if not interrupted. "All we found behind them was this young shinobi." He pointed at the pouting Kankuro, still pinned down by two ninja. "They subdued him …"

"HAH!" Interrupted Kankuro. "I was about to ask for an escort into the village when I was attacked for no reason! And the only reason I'm down here," he slapped his hand against the ground in emphasis, "is because I didn't fight back!"

"He could be another imposter! The real Kankuro wouldn't be taken so easily." Kotetsu piped up.

"Hmph." Baki was slightly amused to see that Kankuro was actually kind of pleased by the back-handed compliment.

"Move." The word was quiet and low, but held more than a touch of menace. "If you don't release me, I will forget that you are mine."

Baki shook his head as he realized that the guards had actually used a binding jutsu on Gaara! Iwao had a lot to answer for.

"Release him!" Baki called, stepping forward and ignoring the glares of both the Sand and Leaf shinobi. "Why did you bind your leader? Is he injured?" Baki's voice was mocking, until Gaara's bout with Lee and Naruto, nothing had ever injured the boy. Nothing. And not because he had guards, but because of the sand that protected him.

Iwao stepped forward, sweat on his brow. "We were attacked. On Leaf protected lands by men wearing your village symbols."

"If that is so, why come here now?" Shizune asked coldly.

"Because _they_ were the imposters." Gaara's voice came from behind his men, still sounding highly irritated. "I insisted that we come here at all haste, I have need of a healer."

"WHAT!" Baki yelled, leaping forward to be brought up short by Iwao.

"Not for him, Baki." Kankuro waved a hand idly in the air, pushing at the heavy weight of the two men still sitting on him.

Baki looked around, seeing none of the men injured, but also noting the Sand shinobi's lack of concern. Even Kankuro looked calm. Gaara himself wasn't injured then?

Shizune stepped forward. "Release your Kazekage, now!"

Iwao stared back at her, frowning. "We are under orders to protect him!"

"Whose orders?" Baki asked plainly. "Not Gaara's it seems."

For the first time Iwao looked a little uncertain. "The council elders gave implicit instructions …"

"And your Kazekage gave you a direct order." Gaara's voice was dripping with venom. "Who do you follow?"

Baki stopped. It was a good question. Gaara was awfully young for his new position. And most of the shinobi of the Sand were more used to thinking of him as a 'weapon' or a 'monster', rather than as a leader.

"Who do you follow?" Baki echoed Gaara's words.

A tense moment later, Iwao bowed his head and stepped back, releasing the binding jutsu. "It was for your protection, Kazekage."

Baki shook his head in disgust. Didn't Iwao or his men realize that Gaara could have broken that hold in an instant? It seemed not.

"Now, who is injured?" Shizune stepped up, "I can check on the injuries now and if more is required, lead the way to the hospital. Baki? I need you to meet with your men, along with Kotetsu and Izumo to come up with a report on this attack for the Hokage. In the mean time, I want a search of our lands as they lead back to the Sand Village."

"There are five dead bodies a few miles away." Kankuro told her, still pinned down. He glared up at the two who shrugged and stood to allow the boy to get up. They did not offer to help. "And it's not Gaara who's hurt. It's his kitten."

Baki's eyes felt like they were bulging out of his skull, from the looks around him, everyone seemed to be in a similar situation.

The Sand guards broke away from their protective circle, leaving the young red-headed Kazekage and his … kitten?

Shizune whistled softly. "That's not a kitten."

Inuzuka Hana stepped forward, "No, that's a mountain cat's cub, a raion. Where is the mother?"

Gaara stood holding the large cub which filled his arms to overflowing. The creature was spitting and hissing at the men surround them, but seemed comfortable in Gaara's arms.

"It's injured." The Kazekage stared coolly at Shizune, as if daring her to make any comments about his 'kitten'. "The mother was killed accidentally by one of our attackers as one fled Kankuro's Karasu."

"You let one go?" Baki was pleased and smiled at the young puppeteer.

"Yah! Child let the man slip through his puppet's fingers, but I brought him down." Iwao huffed.

Baki sighed deeply. The man was truly an idiot. "So, now there is no one to follow back to their leader? No way to follow the survivor to see where he could lead us?" His voice dripped with disgust. "The 'child' has better battle tactics than you do!"

While Iwao and Baki glared at each other, Shizune was pushed aside by Hana. She nodded an apology at the Hokage's assistant, but her attention was solely upon the young cub.

Gaara, not knowing her, eyed her with great suspicion and clutched the cub tighter. The cub, not liking this, swiped at his hand with sharp baby claws. The Sand armor didn't even scratch.

"I'm a veterinarian." Hana said soothingly, not looking up from the 'kitten'. Gaara's hands moved a bit, showing the cloth he was using to put pressure on the puncture wound.

Hana peered closely, then shook her head. "That's close to some key tendons. I'll need to take him back to my clinic for a better look." She held out her hands to take the cub, but Gaara just stared at her in his ususal unnerving manner. It had no effect on her.

With an arched brow, but no other expression. Hana nodded and turned to lead the way.

"Kazekage!" Iwao shouted as he watched Gaara follow the stranger.

"He's safe." Baki told him, "but you're not."

"But he can't go off by himself, what if something happens to him?" Iwao sputtered.

"Happens to him?" Kankuro laughed as he set off to join his brother. "Idiot."

"Your students have no manners." Iwao huffed, and one or two of the other guards nodded their agreement.

"They are no longer my students." Baki told him without inflection. "Kankuro is now a jounin, the same as you or I. Gaara is that and more, he is your Kazekage."

"But …"

Baki cut him off mercilessly, grabbing the other man by the throat. "If you EVER disobey a direct order from your Kazekage again, I will tear you limb from limb and feed you to his new pet. Physically they might be younger than you, but in abilities? Do you forget what Gaara holds?"

Several Leaf shinobi eyes flicked at that last line, wondering what it meant. Only a few knew for sure. But the Sand shinobi _did_ know, and they paled at the reminder.

"He needs no one's protection." Baki avowed. Not knowing then how wrong his words would eventually prove.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hana led the way to her clinic at a steady pace. Gaara looked over to her, "We need to hurry. We've lost too much time to the idiocy of my guards already."

"A faster pace would only jar my patient and I do not know of what internal injuries there might be, besides, here it is." With that, Hana flung open the clinic doors and startled a few of her assistants.

She led the way to a back room, clean and sparse of all but a table and some tools of her trade. "Put him down here."

Gaara complied as Kankuro watched. The elder sibling was still a bit in shock by Gaara's picking up the wild animal. The mother had been killed and yes, it was sad. Temari would be the more logical sibling to care about the fate of the cub, or even him, Kankuro mused. But Gaara?

He remembered as he'd watched Gaara's strange expression as he'd stared at the scene, enthralled, after the battle. The cub had squatted before its mother's body, hissing and flailing it's baby claws at them. Blood had been seeping at an alarming rate from a puncture wound in its haunches, it's coat turning sticking and red. The eyes though, they'd been narrowed and determined as the cub had faced its much larger attackers.

One of the men had stepped forward, muttering something about putting the mountain cub 'out of its misery'. He'd struck lightning fast, but not fast enough to beat the sand shield that Gaara had thrown up at the last moment.

The men had acted shocked and argued against taking the baby mountain lion with them. Gaara had turned his silent eyes on his men, making them extremely uncomfortable. Kankuro had looked from cub to brother and back again, wondering. But in the end, he'd just kept his mouth shut and followed his brother. Gaara had then shot him a grateful look.

It had been that last look of gratitude that had gotten to him. It was a first, the first time Gaara had ever thanked him, even silently, for anything. In that moment, everything had firmed within Kankuro's mind. If Gaara wanted the kitten, it was fine with him.

Hana sedated the cub and Gaara watched the light dim in the cub's eyes and then looked up to stare menacingly at the woman. "He doesn't need to feel what comes next." She told him gently. He thought about it a moment, then nodded.

Hana worked in silence, her movements graceful and precise. She probed the wound with her chakra, but what she did inside the wound was a mystery to both brothers. They were used to dealing wounds, not healing them.

"Your facial markings." Kankuro broke the silence as Hana wrapped the wound with clean bandages. "You are kin to Inuzuka Kiba?"

The woman nodded, her eyes never leaving the cub until she was done. She called her assistant for some clean water and then started cleaning the blood from the cub's fur.

"Yah." She finally answered, startling Kankuro a bit as he'd forgotten he'd even asked a question. "Kiba is my brother. And I've heard much of you both. I'm actually grateful for the chance to thank you for saving he and Akamaru."

Kankuro blushed slightly. The veterinarian was different from most women he knew. The women in the Sand Village usually fawned all over him, first as the Kazekage's son, then as the new Kazekage's brother. They approached him for all sorts of favors, finding him easier to deal with than Gaara himself. It was a situation he enjoyed, but before this woman the others seemed like pale comparisons. This Inuzuka Hana was different.

"Why did you save him?" Hana asked Gaara.

Kankuro frowned, the men had asked that question over and over again as they'd finished their journey to the Leaf Village. Even he had asked the question, but had never gotten a response. Gaara wasn't going to answer now either, and he just hoped his younger brother wouldn't be rude about it.

"He reminded me of someone."

Kankuro nearly fell down. Gaara had answered? He turned to look at Hana. The resemblance to Kiba was striking, but with obvious differences. While Kiba was roughly put together, this woman was all sleek curves and muscle. Maybe he could volunteer to look in on the cub from time to time while Gaara was dealing with the Hokage. He wouldn't mind seeing more of her.

"Who?" Hana asked, her voice still neutral and even. Passing no judgment on the impulse to save a creature most wouldn't have.

Gaara didn't answer, instead he bent down and stared into the cub's sleeping face.

Kankuro was puzzled. Who could the kitten remind him of? He looked down at the sleeping 'patient' and frowned. When Gaara had become transfixed with the cub, it had been crouched in front of its mother's dead body. Swiping its small claws at the world in general, afraid but unwilling to back down.

Kankuro's mouth formed and 'O', as he finally got it. The cub had reminded Gaara of himself, as a child. Alone against the world, fighting a losing battle. No wonder! He was only amazed at the changes wrought in his brother that allowed him to care.

Hana didn't seem bothered by the lack of a response. She turned away and started cleaning up her things.

"What do I owe you?" Gaara asked, his voice detached and cool. He was used to people asking of him.

"Nothing." Hana smiled brightly, making both brothers blink. Her striking features lit up when she smiled. Kankuro smiled back for no reason at all. Gaara didn't smile, but his face did relax slightly. "I haven't worked on a mountain lion in a long, long time. Not since training. It's good to practice."

"May I leave him in your care while I'm here?" Gaara asked slowly, not used to asking of others.

Hana didn't even seem to notice his hesitancy as she nodded. "I need to keep him here for a while, making sure the wound doesn't turn putrid on us." She stopped and turned a serious eye on the young Sand warrior. "May I ask your intentions? He's not meant to be a pet."

Gaara nodded. "I will release him when he's old enough to care for himself."

Hana shook her head at him. Kankuro was surprised at the ease in which she told Gaara 'no'. Wasn't she afraid of him?

"He does not belong in your hotter climate. I will have to ask that you leave him here with me. He will need to be taught how to hunt and fend for himself. He will also need to be kept separate from us humans. He must not be allowed to form too close a bond with us, or he will suffer upon being released."

Gaara hesitated, his chin firming in anger and Kankuro tensed. But the red-haired shinobi simply squared his shoulders and nodded. "He needs to be what nature intended him to be."

Hana smiled again and nodded, patting Gaara on the back as she left the room for a moment. Kankuro blinked. She'd touched him? He turned to stare at Gaara who stared back at him as if daring him to comment. Kankuro wisely let the moment go.

"She's beautiful." Kankuro said, unable to help himself. "From one of the best families in the Leaf Village. She's strong and capable."

Gaara's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Can I keep her?" Kankuro asked.

"Keep me for what?"

Kankuro's eye's widened and his jaw dropped as Gaara smirked at him. He hadn't felt Hana's return, but Gaara had. And his brother had let him stick his foot in his mouth. Kankuro groaned loudly.

Gaara turned to look at Hana. "I've ordered him to marry someone from the Leaf in my stead."

Hana laughed. "Aren't I a bit old for you?" She smiled kindly at Kankuro. Then tilted her head and looked him over. "Actually, I'm not even sure how old you are or what you look like. Do you always hide in your Bunraku puppet gear?"

Gaara turned to stare thoughtfully at his brother and Kankuro stilled, suddenly uneasy.

"She's right. Go change into other clothing."

Kankuro shook his head 'no'. This was so not a good idea. "But Gaara …"

"Go change." Gaara ordered.

"Don't you remember …"

Gaara pointed to a bathroom and picked up Kankuro's travel satchel. "Don't you have any normal clothing?"

"No. No I don't." Kankuro told him, relieved.

"Kiba has some spare clothing here, for when he assists me." Hana told him, shooing him toward the bathroom. "I need to get a good look at you before I can point you toward some eligible girls!"

The arguments were of no avail. It took nearly half and hour and some serious threats from Gaara before Kankuro left to change his clothing.

"And wash your face!" Hana added as she grinned after the fuming boy.

She turned away from the closed bathroom door to look at Gaara, who was running a light hand over the fur of the sleeping mountain lion cub.

"Did you name him?"

"That would make him a pet, which he is not." Was his cool response.

"So you _did_ name him, then?" She smiled at the back of his head. When he turned to look at her, she suddenly realized that he'd grown since his last visit to their village. He was eye to eye with her. And the light green-blue of his eyes were disconcerting so close up. Not to mention he looked like he could use a good nights sleep. Or several.

"Tsume." Gaara told her. Then he frowned as the veterinarian started to smile, then to giggle, then fall into full out laughter. "It's a good name for a cat, it means 'claw'?"

Hana only laughed harder and Gaara started to get upset until she looked up at him, still laughing. It dawned on him that, unlike his men earlier, she was not laughing AT him.

"What is so funny?" He finally asked as she struggled to draw in a decent breath, clinging to the table to keep from falling.

"Yes, what is so funny?" Hana sobered and stood, still smiling as she looked over at the newcomer. Then her smile faded. Baki. The ass that Yugao was certain had killed Hayate.

Gaara watched as the woman's good humor faded, pulling away tightly somewhere inside her. He watched as her eyes shut down, keeping her emotions to herself. It was the mask that every ninja wore on a mission. He found he missed her easy manner and smile, and that annoyed him.

"Nothing." She told Baki coldly.

Baki didn't react outwardly, but he wondered if her lack of warmth had more to do with who he was or that he'd refused to court her. Unsure, he looked around, noting the sleeping cub with distaste.

"You should have left it to die. It's the natural way of things."

"You're an ass." Hana told him.

"Yes, but an honest one." He assured her.

Gaara cleared his throat. Baki turned to look at his former student. "As soon as we're able, I will officially swear my oath to you, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara nodded, but did not respond in any other manner.

Baki looked from Hana to Gaara and back again, wondering why they both looked as if he'd stepped on their tails. Wait? Hadn't Kankuro come after them?

"Where's your brother?" Baki asked.

"I sent him to change into normal clothing." Hana told him.

Sudden panic rose in the Sand shinobi. "What?" He shot a wary glance at Gaara. "Why?"

"So I could see what he actually looks like." She explained.

"No, I mean why would he do something so stupid?" Baki's tension level was riding high and Hana turned a worried glance on him.

"I ordered him to do so." Gaara too looked puzzled.

"But don't you remember?" Baki muttered. "No, of course _you_ don't." Baki turned to the bathroom door, intending to put a stop to this idiocy. Kankuro looked exactly like their father. Except for the hair color, he could be a shadow-clone of the former Kazekage.

The same Kazekage that had ordered the demon sand spirit placed into his youngest while still within his mother's womb. The same Kazekage who had turned Gaara into a monster. The same man who had tried to have that son assassinated time and time again. Kankuro shared a face with a man that Gaara hated above all others. A face that he'd gone into rages over every time he'd seen it in the past.

These rages had been hard to control while Gaara was still a young child. And when the child had come out of his rages, he'd never remembered any of it. But he'd destroyed entire houses while in such a rage. So Kankuro had started wearing his Bunraku puppet make-up all the time, not just when training. It had worked.

But Gaara stepped in front of him, irritated by his man's behavior. Before Baki could move past him, the bathroom door opened.


	6. Unmasked

Hana felt a small shiver of alarm as she watched Baki try to block the bathroom entrance. Why was the man so nervous about seeing Kankuro's face sans make-up and hood?

Baki moaned as Gaara stepped in front of him, light-jade eyes narrowed.

The bathroom door opened.

But no one emerged.

Gaara glanced back over his shoulder and called, "Kankuro?"

Hana was no longer sure about the situation.

One hand wrapped around the door frame, and very slowly, messy brown hair followed by dark, worried eyes peered out at them. Hana would have laughed if there wasn't so much tension roiling off both Kankuro and Baki. He looked for all the world like a small child trying to peek around a corner, only one hand and his eyes visible.

"You can't be that ugly, can you?" Scoffed Gaara, looking a bit annoyed at all the theatrics.

"Uhm, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Hana tried, trying to get a feel for what was _really_ going on. She watched the gathering energy potential in Baki's muscles. Watched his eyes flow around the room in assessment.

"Get out here." Gaara ordered point blank.

"No!" Baki shouted, then stopped, appalled at contradicting Gaara. But gamely, he continued. "No. Gaara-kun," his use of the familiar address drawing Gaara's suspicious gaze. "You may not remember why this is a bad idea, but I do. Trust me on this, I ask you."

To his credit, Gaara considered his former sensei's words carefully. He looked into his brother's pleading eyes, even though Kankuro remained silent, peeking around the door frame. He looked at Hana, who merely shrugged.

"I don't understand, but Kankuro can not wear his make-up all the time." Gaara told Baki slowly. Ignoring the fact that his brother did indeed wear his make-up and hood all the time, around him at least. "Come out, now." Gaara told his brother, "it can't be that bad."

Gulping, and with painful slowness, Kankuro emerged to stand framed by the doorway.

Hana looked him over carefully, but could see no cause for alarm within the puppet master himself. Actually, she was a bit surprised at how nicely put together the young man looked. His brunette hair was messy, just like Kiba's really. His features were rough hewn and did not have the delicacy of lines as did both of his siblings, yet for all that, there was still a resemblance. His body, now wearing Kiba's clothing, was shown off a bit as Kankuro was broader through the chest. The shirt was a bit tight and clearly showed broad shoulders and well defined chest.

In fact, Hana admitted to herself, Kankuro was pretty good looking. Gaara was the more beautiful of the two brothers, and the force of his mere presence always drew the lion's share of attention. Yet Kankuro, looked at separately, was the more masculine. _Who'd have guessed_, she thought wryly.

The assessment took only seconds. Hana looked the elder brother over closely, but could see no scars or disfigurement, and so she glanced over to the other two to gauge their reactions.

Baki's face was closed and yet he fairly vibrated with energy potential, as if waiting for the moment to act. He was staring at Gaara.

Hana turned her eyes to the younger brother.

Gaara's eyes had grown distressingly wide and his mouth was hanging slightly open. She watched as he licked his lips and shook his head, then stared at Kankuro once more. There were too many expressions flowing through his pale eyes to read. She thought she saw hurt and anger, but there was also a strange longing. Then again, she didn't know the young man well and could be misreading everything.

"Well?" Hana asked, her voice deliberately interrupting the silence.

Gaara visibly jumped slightly, before looking over at her, but his gaze was brief as he turned back to Kankuro. It was if his brother was a lodestone he couldn't look away from.

Hana looked back at the Sand puppeteer herself, this time noting the sheer anguish and fear flowing through his dark eyes.

"If something is going to happen here, can we just get on with it? I have a busy day, even if you do not." Hana griped.

Kankuro's hand trembled twice, then firmed as he gripped his hand into a fist. Baki finally started breathing again. Gaara looked over to her, and to everyone's shock, bowed his head slightly.

"Apologies. We have been rudely taking your time."

Kankuro's mind boggled for a moment. _I'm not dead?_ And then on the heels of that thought flowed another, _Gaara apologized?_ His third thought was fleeting, but determined, _I've got to find a way to keep her. _She could handle Gaara, she was beautiful, she was perfect. He wasn't sure, but he thought Inuzuka Hana could handle just about anything.

Unbeknownst to Kankuro, Baki's mind was heading in the same direction. Even though this Hana person wasn't to his tastes, maybe he could bring her back to the Sand Village after all.

"It was a bit of a shock. But I don't see what all the fuss was about." Gaara told them blithely, nodding toward his brother who slowly started to relax.

Kankuro felt a bit lightheaded for a moment, finally realizing that the worst was over. Gaara had grown enough not to react blindly.

"What was the problem?" Hana asked, still confused, but grateful that the tension in the room was easing.

Baki and Kankuro shrugged, not wanting to explain.

"He looks almost exactly like our father." Gaara told her as he walked back over to the table to check on his mountain lion cub. Little Tsume was still sedated.

Puzzled, Hana glanced back at Kankuro who gave her a weak smile. "And this is a bad thing?"

All three men nodded, each looking quite somber.

"Gaara has reacted …poorly, in the past, to seeing Kankuro's bare face." Baki offered, not wanting to share information, but if he was to bring Hana back to the Sand with them, he felt the need to explain.

Hana turned to look at Gaara, who was looking at Baki with a confused expression. "I don't recall ever seeing Kankuro like that before."

Baki shrugged. How to explain to the young man that as a child he'd gone into horrible rages at the sight of his brother's face? Gaara's fear and hatred for his father had translated into a nightmare scenario for Kankuro as they'd grown up.

"Well, we should be going." Gaara said quietly, turning back to pet his lion cub one more time. "You will keep me informed of his progress, yah?"

Hana nodded, glad to finally be on firm ground again. Dealing with animals was her comfort zone, and she knew it. She concisely outlined the recovery program for the young mountain lion cub and the steps she would be taking to ensure easing him back into the wild.

Baki and Kankuro both listened to the two as they discussed the young cub. Both were enthralled by the woman's easy manner with the scariest shinobi of their village. Her confidence and capabilities were evident, and both admired how gracefully she moved around the room.

Kankuro sighed happily, still feeling a bit twitchy about his lack of camouflage.

Baki simply worried about her reaction to him earlier. She didn't care for him. He'd have to try to change that.

Hana finished her explanations and Gaara was nodding, memorizing everything she'd told him. She smiled at the Kazekage, liking what she'd seen of him thus far. Kiba's recounts of him and his siblings had changed over the years. They were a strange bunch, but overall, not too bad.

"Will you dine with us tonight?" Baki asked, almost hesitantly.

Hana stiffened, she'd forgotten about Baki. Him she didn't care for in the slightest. She knew she was being unfair. He'd taken Hayate's life in the process of a mission, but it still hurt.

"Yes!" Kankuro sounded enthused. "Come dine with us."

Hana shook her head smiling. "No, I don't think so. You still can't 'keep' me you know!" She laughed gently, her easy manner taking any sting from her rejection. Kankuro had the grace to blush.

"Come dine with us." Gaara then added his voice. "You would have a good idea of the village girls that might look favorably upon my brother."

Kankuro's stomach dropped. He'd forgotten about that! He bit his tongue to keep from telling Gaara that he didn't want to get married. Then his eye's narrowed as he realized that if Hana came to eat with them, he'd get to spend more time with her.

Baki was a bit confused, "You're trying to marry off Kankuro? He's past old enough, but why the hurry?"

"Gaara's old enough too," muttered Kankuro. "And the elders want _him_ to marry a Leaf girl, not _me_."

"Any marriage to you would be a connection to Gaara." Baki nodded, understanding dawning.

Hana laughed outright. "So, you're throwing your brother overboard?" Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she looked at Gaara.

Gaara's eyes too were light as he returned her gaze, "It's one of the privileges of being Kazekage, you know."

"Why don't you come to dine with us, then?" Hana offered.

"Us?" Kankuro fought to keep the whine out of his voice. Did she have a suitor already?

Baki knew that Hana was single, but he was worried about the 'us' part too. He figured she meant her family, especially her mother.

"Mother, Kiba and myself." She said, still smiling at Kankuro and Gaara. She studiously ignored Baki's presence. "Between us, I'm sure we can come up with some good suggestions. The Hokage will probably have a list of girls for you to meet, but you might want some background on those from us. I'll invite Ino as well, she'll be a big help in that area."

"Ino's pretty." Gaara told his brother, recalling the blond that had helped in the mission to save his student, Matsuri.

"Ino's engaged." Hana's smile grew wider, although her voice was firm. "She's off the list."

"That doesn't take her off the list." Kankuro preened a bit. He wanted Hana to see him as desirable, the kind of man that could have any woman he wanted.

"She's engaged to Kiba." Hana informed him with an arched look.

"Now _that_ takes her off the list!" Kankuro deflated a bit, but still smiled gamely at her, relieved as she returned his smile.

"No. Temari will want to join us tonight, along with her betrothed." Gaara said, "I have no wish to intrude, so it might be best if you joined us for dinner instead."

"Bring them along. We Inuzuka's don't stand on ceremony. You'll see, the more the merrier in our household." Hana's smile turned wicked and Kankuro's stomach fluttered in reaction. "And I'll get to introduce you to my mother."

"Me?" Asked Gaara, with a sudden suspicion.

"Yes. Her name is Inuzuka …Tsume."

Gaara's eye's widened as understanding burst over him. He turned to stare at his cub and then back at Hana. "You're _mother's_ name is Tsume too?"

Hana laughed, bright and happy.

Baki was stunned. Why was she laughing? More important, why wasn't Gaara upset by it? Feeling decidedly off balance, he just watched and stared. Waiting.

Kankuro fought his panic as he realized that Gaara wasn't upset by Hana's laughter. In fact, his gaze narrowed, was _Gaara's_ mouth twitching?

The sound, when it came, seemed surprisingly normal.

Hana and Gaara laughed together. It wasn't a deep belly laugh, and it didn't last long. It was more like the kind of laugh you share with a friend over something small. It was a quick, easy laugh. And it left Baki completely stunned.

The moment passed naturally and Gaara turned to gather his people to leave. They still had to check in with the Hokage. "We are happy to accept your invitation, what time should we arrive?"

But Hana didn't answer; she was looking around, confused. Gaara turned to look as well. "Kankuro?"

The puppeteer in question looked around at them from the door of the bathroom. He didn't want to admit that the sound of Gaara laughing hadn't stunned him, it had terrified him. The only times he'd _ever_ heard that particular sound, Gaara had been under the murderous influence of the demon, Shukaku. He'd reacted by instinct, not thought.

Now he was embarrassed. Hana probably thought he was acting like a child, hiding. The _last_ thing he'd want her to think about him.

"Seven alright?" Hana looked over at Gaara as she spoke. The Kazekage of the Sand nodded.

"We'll be there." Baki assured her.

Suddenly stiff, Hana kept her smile. Barely. She'd forgotten about Baki. The invitation was for the two brothers and their sister only, but how to explain that without looking like a bad host? Resigned, she nodded. There was no way around it, he had to come too.

With any luck, there would be a sudden storm and he'd be struck by lightening and die. Then he'd not be able to make it to dinner, Hana thought pettily.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Uzuki Yugao was more than a little confused. She stared menacingly at the Sand shinobi before her. "What did you say?"

Iwao's stone face gave her nothing to work from, nothing to hint at his thoughts. "I just mentioned, casually, that it is known in my village that there are still …ill feelings towards the Sand. It is only a natural feeling and we do not hold it against you."

The inflection was odd. Like it was a memorized speech. Yugao kept her own face still. "Do you mean 'you' as _me_ in particular? Or as in Leaf villagers as a whole?"

Iwao shook his head. He hadn't expected the blue haired kunoichi to question the message he'd been given. "Not you alone, of course."

"Of course." She agreed, but as ANBU she knew that she was the only one who'd been approached so far. Although she would be very sure to check on that.

"Although, it is known you have _particular_ …er, concerns about certain Sand ninja." Iwao continued. This hadn't been part of the message, but he wanted to make sure she understood what was being said. Not realizing, that by going out on his own, he was overplaying the hand.

Yugao nodded and thanked the man, watching him act pleased as he headed off toward the guest quarters. Her mind was reeling.

A week before his arrival, a document containing information on Baki's strengths and weaknesses had mysteriously become available. Come to light in a village where she just happened to be on a mission. It had seemed odd at the time, but sometimes things just happened.

She'd earlier wondered at the stupidity of the Sand village in sending Baki here as part of the entourage for the Kazekage's visit. The Leaf's feelings about Baki were no secret. She'd put it down to arrogance.

Then, a 'coincidental' conversation with a member of the Sand who just happened to mention that they 'understood' there would be some lingering 'ill feelings'. It could just be happenstance.

But although the messenger might be a good warrior, he was not good at subterfuge. She wondered who was behind all of this.

Yes. She wanted to kill Baki for murdering her lover, Hayate. Yes, she hated the Sand shinobi. But …there was something …off in all this.

Why did she feel like she was being set up? Led?

Instead of moving against Baki now, she needed to think. Revenge could wait. It wasn't over, it just wouldn't be today.


	7. After Dinner Conversation

**New chapter! I still don't own Naruto.**

**And yes, I have played with some of the ages. Sue me.**

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was nearly seven when Hana managed to get home. The servers from the restaurant helped carry the huge amount of pots and dishes into the house. She left them in the capable hands of the housekeeper who looked relieved. Hana hadn't meant to cut it this close, but there'd been a last minute call to patch up a kitten.

Hana chuckled, and not another 'kitten' like Gaara's mountain lion cub. This had been a real kitten and although she'd been in a hurry to get home, she couldn't ignore a patient. And the young girl's joy at her kitten's recovery had been sweet.

Hana left the housekeeper to do her magic and rushed upstairs to shower and change. She did not want to come to dinner smelling like a mixture of oxen, snakes, pigs, mountain lions, and of course, kitten.

It took her a little longer than normal to get ready. This was an informal dinner, a family affair with guests, yet she was strangely reluctant to look too casual. So she made a compromise with herself, she wore casual clothes but took a bit longer with her hair and even wore a light dusting of make up. Nothing major, just enough to moisturize and smell nice. Maybe to bring out her eyes a bit.

Frowning, Hana looked at herself in the mirror. Who was she dressing up for? Not Baki, the asshole. Not Kankuro, no matter how cute he turned out to be without his make-up, she chuckled as she remembered him peeking out from around her door. She finally decided it was just good policy to look her best before _any_ guest, only the polite thing to do.

She heard the moment Kiba came through the door. Hana smiled to herself as she heard his boisterous voice. She was going to miss him when he joined the Yamanaka family for a year and day, even though he'd only be living a few minutes away. Somehow it wasn't ever going to be the same. Silently she berated herself, life wasn't meant to remain the same. And one day, she'd find her mate and life would change again. With that thought, she headed down the hall.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino had arrived with Kiba and was helping oversee the kitchen, for which Hana was grateful as more guests were already starting to arrive. Temari and Shikamaru were next and Hana couldn't get over how grown they both seemed. She kept forgetting that her baby brother and his friends were adults now.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock at the door. Temari was closest and indicated that she would get the door. Hana smiled, she was starting to like all the Sand siblings. What a shock that was to the system!

Another shock followed closely as Temari gave a startled yell. All the ninja in the room tensed, battle ready in an instant. Hana stared, wondering what the problem was, but seeing only Baki and Kankuro at the door.

"You! You're not dressed!" Temari was stuttering, pulling Kankuro out of the doorway and staring at his unpainted face with panic. "But…. But … I thought Gaara was coming tonight?"

"I am." Gaara spoke from the door as he walked up behind the other two. "Are you going to let us in, Temari?"

Temari's eyes had bugged wide as Kankuro had grinned evilly at her, pushing his sister to one side to allow them all to enter the house.

Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru had just watched the interplay between the siblings and slowly relaxed as they realized there was no eminent danger. They all looked puzzled.

Hana too had relaxed too, although she'd already been through this scene once today. She winked at Gaara whose mouth twitched, then he'd actually winked back.

Baki missed none of this and was so happy felt he might actually smile himself. If only there was a way to get her back to the Sand without having to court her himself. He sighed went to comfort Temari, who looked like she'd seen a ghost instead of just her brother's bare face.

Ino came in to let them know that dinner was ready. Hana looked around, everyone was here except for Tsume. There hadn't been any message that her mother had left on a mission, so she must just be delayed. Tsume was often delayed with meetings, which her mother hated, so Hana wasn't worried. She just hoped the messenger had found her in order to let her know they had guests.

So Hana assumed the hostess position in place of her mother and deftly called everyone in to eat. Dinner went exceptionally well with interesting conversation and good food. Afterwards, they all relaxed in the den to allow the meal time to digest.

The only rough moment came when Kankuro was teasing Kiba about his betrothal. "So my advice worked, eh?"

"Your advice?" Ino boggled, still a bit shocked to see what the Sand shinobi looked like without his hood and make-up. She'd even asked earlier who he was and why they hadn't been introduced having been in the kitchen with the puppeteer had arrived. "He said he lied to me after listening to some bad advice. You put him up to that?"

"It was meant well," Shikamaru had assured his teammate, nervous about her reaction. He tried to soothe the moment over.

Temari grinned evilly and worked to undo her fiancé's efforts. "I'm amazed Kiba didn't tell you about it. If it were me, I'd let them both have it. I give you permission to trounce my brother, I'll even help if you want."

"Oi, Temari!" Kankuro had whined, looking around at the other guests. He felt horribly embarrassed that Hana was hearing all of this. His sister was treating him like a child! And Baki was shaking his head in disgust.

"It was your advice to me!" He hissed to Baki where no one could hear him, or so he thought.

"It wasn't real!" Baki hissed back. "It was a joke! You asked when you were only ten! I wasn't going to give you any _real_ advice on seducing _anyone_."

"Even I knew that." Gaara told his brother simply. "And I was only nine."

This had sent Kiba and Hana, who could hear exceptionally well, into peals of laughter that then had to be explained to the rest of the group. Even Ino had laughed, her hand finding Kiba's. It had all ended well as far as she was concerned. But if there was ever a chance for payback, she grinned with dark intent at Kankuro who looked suddenly nervous.

"So, let's get to the point." Ino turned to Gaara. "Your village's elders want you to get married?" This kind of gossip and discussion was her bread and butter.

Gaara nodded, he was relaxing, feeling strangely content. He hadn't expected to feel so comfortable in such a large group.

Neither Temari nor Kankuro had missed how at ease their younger brother was acting. They smiled secretly to each other, both marveling at the changes that had been wrought since Gaara's battle with Naruto. But even with all those changes, Gaara looking so comfortable, here of all places, was new to them both.

Temari had to blink back tears, and Shikamaru had looked at her questioningly. She'd never imagined life to be this good. She was in love and engaged. Kankuro didn't have to hide beneath his hood anymore and Gaara looked almost happy. This moment was perfect and she prayed it would never end. Things couldn't get any better.

"Yah." Kankuro groused. "But _he_ doesn't want to get married, so he's making me do it for him."

Temari blinked, then grinned. She'd been wrong. Things had just gotten better after all. "Oh realllly? Who are you going to marry?"

"Someone from the Leaf. Since you're going to be a Leaf kunoichi, they want a bride for Suna to become one of ours." Kankuro told her.

Temari sat up stiff. "Become a Leaf kunoichi? No …I'm Sand, I'll always be Sand."

"But Temari-chan, you're getting married. You'll be joining your husband's clan." Baki told her, his voice cool.

Hana frowned over at him. Didn't he realize what he was saying was a blow to the young kunoichi? He really was a jerk.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm no longer Sand. Doesn't it? Doesn't it?" Temari was feeling light-headed all of a sudden as she turned to stare wildly at Shikamaru. Her betrothed was gripping her hand hard and wrapped his other arm around her.

"I never thought to ask." He told her quietly. "I always assumed you'd remain a Sand ninja."

"She WILL always be a Sand ninja. Temari will continue to wear the Sand insignia as long as she wants." Gaara looked over at them, not even bothering to sit up.

"But …" Baki exclaimed. "The village elders …"

Hana watched Gaara, seeing that he wasn't worried. She relaxed, trusting him to take care of it.

"She is my sister, and even though Kankuro is elder, I am the Kazekage. I assume that makes me head of our house?"

Temari and Kankuro both nodded, never even considering challenging Gaara's leadership position even though he was technically the youngest.

"As Kazekage, I decree that my sister will remain a representative of the Sand Village. Although she will also take her vows to the Leaf."

"Dual citizenship?" Hana mused aloud. "I've seen it happen within noble houses, but not in the ninja nations. What happens if war erupts?"

"Hopefully that will never happen while I live." Gaara finally sat up. "I'm not making light of the situation. I will always be an ally to the Leaf, we've been through so much together already. And I fully expect Naruto to follow Tsunade as Hokage one day. If for some reason that all falls apart, if either of us is killed, then Temari will have a decision to make. And it will be her decision alone, not either set of village elders."

"You want me to add that to the marriage contracts?" Baki asked, groaning on the inside. More meetings. This wasn't a good idea in his opinion. Temari should just do what she was told. But he knew better than to argue the point here and now.

Temari relaxed within Shikamaru's embrace. "Is this alright with you?"

"Are you staying here with me?" Was his response. When she nodded, he touched his nose to hers. "Then it won't be troublesome at all."

The tension dissolved and Shikamaru continued, "Although where you're going to wear _two_ forehead protectors, I'm not quite sure."

Everyone errupted into laughter, even Gaara gave a small chuckle. Temari started, but relaxed as she looked over at Kankuro who shrugged. _Gaara could laugh?_

Ino cleared her throat and looked around at the others. "Now then. Should we discuss who would be a good match for Kankuro?" Ignoring the puppeteer's groan.

Several minutes into the discussion, there was a knock at the door and Hana looked over at the clock in surprise. Not too late for a visit, but who could it be? Tsume would not need to knock and she just hoped it wasn't a veterinary emergency. She excused herself to answer the door, having sent the servants away earlier. The Inuzuka's had family retainers, but did mostly for themselves. It never occurred to any of them why someone else should do something they were quite capable of doing for themselves.

Hana opened the door, a little surprised to see who was there.

"Greetings Hana-chan."

"Shino-kun." She nodded back to the young man. She waited for him to speak, but he just stood there. "Shino? Is there something you need?"

The young man started, then nodded. But still said nothing. He had a strange expression on his face.

"Shino?" Hana was starting to get a bit worried, she'd gotten to know Shino well over the years he'd spent as her brother's teammate, and this wasn't like him. Perhaps it was she that was making him nervous for some reason. "Should I get Kiba for you?"

Relieved, Shino nodded. He wasn't really happy about asking anyone for help, but had resigned himself to talking to Kiba. When Hana had opened the door, he'd sensed the other chakra signals further in the house. He'd tried to come up with a good excuse to leave, but couldn't come up with anything. Besides, he _needed_ to speak with Kiba.

"Alright. One moment, he'll be right out." Hana glanced back at him as she left the entrance hall, hoping it wasn't a mission.

A minute or two later, Kiba walked into the entrance hall and invited Shino inside. The Aburame had looked over toward where the chakra signals were coming from and shook his head, pulling Kiba outside instead.

"What's wrong, Shino?" Kiba asked, feeling the stress steeling his friend's body. Shino fairly vibrated with tension.

"The Sand shinobi are here?"

Kiba nodded, unsure of where this was leading.

"You know why he's here?"

"Hana invited them to dinner."

"Tch. No, why he's here in the village!" Shino's voice rose. Kiba's eyebrows winged up, Shino didn't raise his voice often.

"Political shit." Kiba told him. "I don't know the ins and outs though. Although he's also looking for a bride for …"

"EXACTLY!" Shino yelled. Then shot a glance at the house, and pulled Kiba further away from where they might be overheard.

"I know you don't owe me anything …"

Kiba growled. "Shino? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I need your help."

Shocked to the core, Kiba took a step back. "What did you say?"

Shino shook his head, "You heard me." A light flush filled his cheeks.

"Yes, but how do I know it's really you?" He reached out to touch Shino and a few bugs flew up out of the young man's coat. "Okay, it's you."

"This isn't a joke." Shino snapped.

"You just asked for my help." Kiba whined, "let me savor the moment for just a second or two!"

"I helped you get Ino."

Kiba scowled. "Yah. You tricked and betrayed me. It wasn't your doing that got her to forgive me."

"You wouldn't have looked at her if I hadn't pushed you."

"I might have."

"Maybe, but by then she could have caught someone else."

"Maybe's and what-if's aside, you don't have to put me in your debt." Kiba told him coldly. "There's no need. If you need help, I'm here."

Shino sighed, rubbing his temple as if it hurt. "Thank you, Kiba."

Kiba waited, but Shino had turned to stare off into the dark. "Well?"

"Gaara's here to get married."

Kiba nodded, he already knew this. Ino was inside running down the potential brides as well as their strengths and weaknesses. "He doesn't want to get married, he's making Kankuro wed in his stead."

Shino turned to stare at him. Kiba wondered, for the millionth time, how Shino could wear his darkened glasses at night and _see_ anything.

"Kankuro? Well, that might not be so bad. In his puppeteer outfit, the girls won't be looking too hard at him."

Kiba shook his head. "Sorry. Gaara made him dress like a normal person. You wouldn't believe it, but he's not all that bad."

Shino swallowed hard. "Have you seen the list of potential brides?"

Kiba shook his head, although the names wouldn't be too hard to guess.

"Do you remember why I lied to you?"

Kiba snorted, as if he could forget. "Yah. You've got it bad for someone. But they have a crush on someone else. In your supreme wisdom you thought that once this person got over their crush they'd be attracted to me. You wanted me 'out of the way'. I still don't follow your reasoning."

Shino spoke one name and Kiba nearly fell over. "What??????? I mean, I thought that might be where you were looking, but I didn't think … really?"

Shino nodded. "Her name's high on that list you know."

"You want her off the list?" Kiba stated, starting to see the problem. "That won't be easy."

Shino shook his head. "I didn't expect to find _them_ here. What are they doing at your house instead of dining with the Hokage or with one of the elders?"

Kiba shrugged. He hadn't even thought about that. How had they ended up here? He'd have to ask Hana later.

"Ino's inside giving them advice on the girls of the village."

Shino stopped and stared hard at Kiba. "Perfect."

"Huh?" Kiba was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Go back in there and get _them_ to look at anyone else but _her._"

"Ohhhh? OH!" Kiba nodded, unsure how to do that. Maybe he could get Ino to help.

Shino watched his friend and teammate head back in to join the others. He hoped to heaven this worked. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Okay. Next up ...Getting a name off the 'list' and what could have delayed Tsume?**

**Alright. Shameless plug here - PLEASE REVIEW! How do you like where it's heading? If you don't, let me know why please! If you do, let me know that too. I'm a sucker for reviews. Yep, now you know my kryptonite.**


	8. Match or No Match?

**Yah, yah. Two chapters in one day. What can I say? The story wouldn't leave me alone today. May not be one tomorrow though, very busy day planned.**

**As always - I still don't own Naruto**

**And please review!**

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba walked back into the house, not knowing how to go about fulfilling Shino's request. He opened the door to the den and looked through just in time to hear Ino saying something that made his eyes go wide.

"…and of course she's rather shy, but very feminine. Really, you might like her Kankuro, although her father is a bit of a tyrant. I think she'd do well away from her family."

"NO!" Kiba shouted, drawing every eye in the room toward him. He blushed slightly and tried to backpeddle. "Don't you think he needs someone more, confident?"

Ino thought it over a moment, "Maybe. But I do think Aiko is still a good choice. She's not really that shy when she's not around her family."

"Ai…Ai …ko?" Kiba stuttered, relieved.

"Yah. Who did you think I was talking about?" Ino replied tartly, scooting over on the loveseat to make room for him.

Kiba sank down gratefully, putting one arm around his blonde fiancé. His smile might be a bit sloppy, but he still couldn't get over the fact that she was his. Kiba just shook his head at her. "I don't remember, and Aiko has always struck me as … well …to tell you the truth, she's never really struck me at all."

"I'd say no to Aiko as well." Hana spoke up.

Gaara looked over at her with interest, "Why not?"

Hana shrugged, "Her pets are in and out of my office all the time. Little problems that could easily be prevented with a little more care or thoughtfulness." She shrugged again, "I just don't care much for her manner."

"Not her then." Kankuro smiled and made a cutting motion with his hand. He trusted Hana's judgement. Besides, if he had is way, he wouldn't be getting married at all.

"The way you keep nixing them, there won't be any names left!" Huffed Temari from her seat cuddled up next to her betrothed. In fact, they two were so close she might as well be in Shikamaru's lap.

Kiba raised a brow at that and shot a glance toward his sister, Hana. Neither Hana nor Baki seemed to care, so Kiba just shrugged.

"That would be the idea, Temari-chan!" Kankuro crowed. "If no one suits, then I don't have to get married!"

"Want to bet?" Growled Gaara menacingly.

Kankuro swallowed his smile and tried to look abashed, but his eyes were still laughing.

"It was easier when he still feared me." Gaara mused with a deep sigh.

Hana laughed outright and Baki looked over at her. She was …pretty, when she laughed like that. He had to admit, he kind of liked Hana. She was bright and energetic and best of all, she got on well with the Kazekage. She would be able to handle the family and she had been raised to be a leader.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to 'court' her himself, but there had to be some other …whoa! Baki looked at Hana and then over to Kankuro. An idea began to form in his head.

Baki's mind raced. Sure there was an age difference. But in fact _**he**_ was eight years older than Hana while she was only four years older than Kankuro. The age difference wasn't that bad. Temari was older than Shikamaru for the love of heaven by three years. Hell, for that matter Hana wasn't even out of Gaara's age range. On that thought, the Sand shinobi hit a brick wall and his enthusiasm faded a bit. _Yeah, right_.

_Still_. Kankuro had already shown signs of a crush on the Leaf veterinarian. She seemed at ease with him and even seemed to like the boy somewhat. Could he coach Kankuro on how to _actually_ court someone? He'd have to think this over carefully.

"Oooo! I know who is perfect!" Ino fairly bounced up and down with eagerness. "Hyuuga Hinata!"

Kiba nearly bit off his tongue.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at that suggestion. "Really Ino, do you think so? She's even shyer than Aiko."

Ino nodded and then squealed. "Yes, but she is very pretty and knows about politics as well as …OUCH! Kiba, that was my foot!"

"Sorry Ino, uhm …can I talk to you a moment? Alone?" Kiba whispered to her.

Of course, no whispering is good in a room full of ninja. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Temari smirked. Kankuro whistled at them while Gaara just shook his head. Baki frowned, but it was Hana's laughter that got everyone's attention.

"No. No 'alone' time for the two of you. Last time I let you two 'talk' alone, you two disappeared for over an hour."

"It was an important talk." Ino managed to say with a completely straight face. Temari almost choked trying not to laugh. After the two girls had chatted the other day, she would have bet money that the couple hadn't spent the whole time talking.

"It's really important Hana-chan." Kiba whined as he stood, fairly pulling a reluctant Ino behind him. "You can send Akamaru to chaperone us, I promise we won't be a minute. It's _really_ important."

With that last sentence, Kiba was out the door before Hana could even blink. She looked over at a sleepy Akamaru. You heard him, go guard them. And I want to know if they get out of hand. No whining now! Get going.

Those from the Leaf didn't even look surprised at this byplay. Those from the Sand watched amazed as Akamaru got up and yipped and barked a bit back at Hana and then followed the young couple with obvious reluctance.

"Can you understand him?" Kankuro asked, a little in awe. "Like in words?"

"For the most part. Not as clearly as Kiba does, since they are partners. I understand my three much better."

"How come you have three and he has one?" Gaara asked, genuinely interested.

Hana shrugged and looked a bit sheepish as she refused to answer the question. "It has to do with the choosing of our nin-dogs." She told them, omitting the fact that the nin-dogs were the ones to do the actual choosing. "And that falls into the 'clan secrets' category. Sorry."

A little disappointed, Gaara simply nodded that he understood.

Ino and Kiba walked back into the room, looking a bit flushed. They sat back down and tried to look innocent. Ino succeeded at least.

Baki coughed clearly annoyed. "It is getting rather late, and we don't want to wear out our welcome. There are also some early morning meetings to attend."

"Don't forget to meet with the village elders and Nara's parents about the changes to the marriage contract." Gaara told his former teacher.

Baki shut his eyes and nodded wearily. Dual-citizenship. Would any of them actually consider that as possible? It was a fools errand. He'd have to talk to Gaara about it later, when alone. He also needed to talk with Gaara about the possibility of a match between Hana and Kankuro.

"But we haven't picked out any good candidates for Kankuro yet." Temari pointed out. Baki and Kankuro both glowered at her, but for different reasons. "What?"

"It's getting late." Baki said again as he stood.

"Good night then." Gaara told him, not moving. "We'll see you later."

Kankuro and Temari grinned. Gaara now outranked Baki. How priceless was that?

"We need a good nights rest to be fresh tomorrow." Baki pointed out.

Gaara's expression hardened as he looked up at this advice. "Some things may have changed, but my …sleep patterns …have not."

At this, both Kankuro and Temari held their breaths. It was true. No matter how much Gaara had changed from the monster he'd been. He _still_ held the demon within him. A demon that tormented his vessel every time he slept. A demon that could actually eat away at Gaara's personality as he slept.

Gaara had been sleeping better since the fight with Naruto, the drain on the demon making Shukaku seem quiescent. But that had been several years ago. Peaceful sleep was becoming harder and harder to find for the new Kazekage.

Baki nodded. "Then I will stay and attend you." He sat back down.

"No." Gaara sighed. "It would be rude to keep others up with me."

"Tsch. This is nothing. Stay if you like." Hana told him blithely. "Hinata was the next name, right?"

"No!" Kiba and Ino both said quickly. They both started talking at the same time, then both stopped and stared at each other.

"I mean that I had forgotten something about Hinata. She won't do at all." Ino told them, careful not to look at Shikamaru.

"What?" Kankuro said. "I remember her. She really is quite nice looking, and very sweet."

Ino slumped down and sighed dramatically. "She's on Kiba's team and he's learned some …things. I can't tell you really, but trust me, she won't do at all."

Hana and Shikamaru both stared at Ino and Kiba. Ino stared boldly back. Kiba turned bright red.

"Oh!" Temari breathed. "I never would have expected any dark secrets _there _of all places."

Kankuro smiled to himself. He'd jumped to the conclusion that Hinata must be one of those 'fast' girls. No, not marriage material. But it would be fun to chat her up later. He'd never tried before because she'd seemed so innocent.

"I appreciate your kind hospitality. And no matter how I dislike ending the evening, Baki is right. We do not want to overstay." Gaara told Hana.

"Gee Gaara, I didn't know you could talk so pretty." Kankuro grinned. "No wonder the politicians chose you as Kazekage."

"Keep it up and I'll rip out your tongue." Gaara intoned lightly.

Hana laughed and stood as well, showing her guests out to the entrance way. "I hate to see it end, too. It's been a nice evening." Surprisingly, she found that she meant it. With the exception of Baki's heavy presence hanging over them, it had been really kind of nice. The man never seemed to relax.

Then Hana stopped and looked at Temari and Shikamaru, as if she'd finally thought of something. "Wait. Aren't you two supposed to be chaperoned?"

"Yah. Yah." Shikamaru said. "We left her outside waiting for us."

Hana wasn't the only one who looked shocked at this piece of information. "You …left …someone outside while we ate? They could have waited in another room if you didn't want them around."

Temari chortled. "He's playing with you. Our chaperone point blank refused to come inside, she's outside because she wanted to be outside."

Now Hana was truly confused, and a bit insulted too. "She refused to come inside?"

Shikamaru grinned. "She's allergic to dogs."

When the laughter settled, Hana smiled at them. "Good. Take Ino with you and escort her back home will you? I don't feel like chaperoning Kiba as he walks her home tonight. It's been a long day."

Arrangements made, everyone took their leave with smiles and small talk. Ino pouted a bit at leaving Kiba behind, but didn't make a fuss.

After everyone had left, Hana watched Kiba with narrowed gaze. Her brother was staring off into space and this was not a 'I'm so in love with Ino' look. He looked ...worried about something.

"What gives?" Hana asked him. "You rudely pull Ino away for a 'talk' away from our guests and now you're distracted and moody. And don't tell me some phony story about Hinata. She's been your teammate for years now, and if there was something hinky with her, I'd have ferreted it out by now."

Kiba shrugged and stonewalled his sister. Hana huffed and complained and pushed at him. He pushed right back, pushing each others buttons as only siblings could do. Voices were raised and they called into question each others intelligence, abilities, and cleanliness.

"Aw, the sounds of home."

Hana and Kiba both looked up, abashed. They hadn't heard Tsume come in the door. Kuromaru trotted next to her. With a bit of a shock, they saw that Uzuki Yugao was with her as well.

"Yugao?" Hana greeted the blue-haired kunoichi, more than a little embarrassed at being caught tussling with Kiba.

"Ai." The other kunoichi nodded in greeting, as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

Tsume sat down tiredly. Kuromaru sniffed the room with sudden interest. "I got your message a few minutes ago. I'm sorry. I was sent to trail the new Kazekage's attackers from earlier today. Didn't have time to get you a message, trail was cold and growing colder by the minute."

Hana and Kiba nodded. Kiba was slightly unsure of himself. Usually he was sent out of the room with Akamaru when his mother discussed what she could of her missions. Was she finally starting to see him as an adult?

"I met Yugao at the Hokage's office while I was giving my report. She had some …interesting things to add. They may be connected, they may not. We'll be up late in my study. Would you send for some tea, Kiba?"

"Yah." Kiba nodded, excusing himself with a sigh. Nope, still saw him as a child to be sent out of the room before the 'adults' could talk.

"You had the Sand shinobi's over?" Tsume asked Hana. "Your take on their mood?"

Surprised, Hana thought it over. "The Kazekage was worried earlier over his mountain lion cub, but seemed fine on the whole. The siblings sometimes snap at each other, much like Kiba and myself."

Tsume nodded, about to ask another question when Hana continued. "But Baki is an ass. I don't know about his mood, but he's a cold one."

Startled, both Yugao and Tsume stared at her. Hana wasn't sure what she'd said that was so wrong.

"Baki was here? You actually let him step foot in your home?" Yugao said venomously.

Hana's chin rose. "I'd invited the new Kazekage and his siblings. Baki joined them without my precise invitation. There was no way to dis-invite him without offering offense to Gaara-kun and his family."

"Gaara-kun?" Tsume muttered. "On a first name basis with the Sand's new leader?"

Hana shrugged. "He brought in a wounded mountain lion cub."

"Ah." Tsume closed her eyes, leaning her head back. "That explains _everything_. My daughter judges people on how they treat animals."

"Don't you?" Yugao's expression melted a little. "I seem to recall you only accepted students based on that very criteria. It used to drive Hayate mad that you …" And her voice trailed off. "I apologize."

"No, Yugao." Tsume assured the blue-haired ANBU kunoichi. "Memories of Hayate are to be shared and remembered with happiness. Never apologize for speaking of him. I miss him too."

Tsume then turned to look Hana over carefully. "Did Baki say anything to you? Anything odd?"

Hana shrugged. "Not really. He said something to Temari that I thought rather cold, but they didn't seem to see anything wrong in his mood or manner. Why? Do expect another attack?" Hana couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Not of Gaara and Kankuro. Baki was another story entirely.

"No. On the contrary." Yugao said bitterly. "It seems we may need to protect them from their own. The bastard Baki included."

Kiba came back in carrying the things for tea and the women fell silent. He looked at them and scowled. "I am a chuunin now, you don't have to go all quiet every time I come in the room."

Tsume barked out a laugh and Yugao even managed a small smile. "Damn brat is right, you know. Sorry Kiba, old habits. But I do have to ask you to excuse yourself, this is top secret, jounin or higher."

"Higher than jounin? Kage stuff?" Kiba guessed, drawing startled glances from all three women.

"Smarter than he looks." Hana said, earning a glare from Kiba.

"Yes. Kage 'stuff'." Tsume rolled her eyes at her only son. "And you might even be able to help a little. I'm going to want a report from you first thing tomorrow morning. Everything you noticed about each of the Sand visitors and their moods."

"Yes mother." Kiba told her, surprised. Then he gave his excuses and left the women to their meeting. Inwardly he was wondering about whether or not to leave Shino and his 'request' out of his report.

"You too, Hana." Tsume told her, "Yugao and I are going to compare notes, so to speak. I'll look over both reports tomorrow, adding in yours and Kiba's perspectives.

"Yes mother." Hana stood, ready to take her leave.

"Hana?" The hesitancy in her mother's voice stopped her where she stood. "Baki …well, he didn't _say_ or …he didn't _do _anything …er, strange?"

"Bah. He exists, that's bad enough." Yugao interjected as Hana shook her head. "If you'll excuse me as well, I'm going to freshen up. I'll be right back."

Hana watched Yugao find her way through the hallway. "No, I think he acted normally. I don't know him well enough to say. Don't care too either."

"Hmmph. Good." Tsume nodded, as if deciding something. She bid her daughter good night. Hana left, grateful to head to her room. It had been a long day.

Kuromaru walked over to sit in front Tsume. "I know what you're going to ask."

"Well? Was it a match?" Tsume answered, her temper holding by a thread. She really didn't want to know, not if the answer was what she feared.

Kuromaru whined a bit then sighed. "That strong scent was here, and very recently. Tonight."

Tsume's heart sank.

"It's a good match, but there's a block."

"A block? Like Ino and Kiba had?"

Kuromaru shook his head. "If only it were that simple. They had just skewed their scents what with all the lies and self doubt. No. This is different. The scents match perfectly, but there is something keeping the two from blending properly. I've never sensed this before. His scent is skewed, but far more than Kiba's ever was."

"Could it be that he's hiding something big?" Tsume asked. "Older man, bigger lies?"

Kuromaru sneezed. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Damn. First I get ordered to protect Baki's sorry ass. Now I might have to invite him in to court my daughter?"

"What did you say?" Yugao asked from the door to the room. Her voice was colder than ice.


	9. Reception

To answer a review question, ages are _**not**_ cannon and are as follows:

Tsume - 36; Baki - 30; Hana - 22; Yugao - 22; Kiba/Ino - 17; Shikamaru - 17; Temari - 20; Gaara - 17; Kankuro - 19

Age of consent (don't flame me!) is 16. No one above is considered a minor child.

**Note:** These events take place right before Naruto returns to Konoha. Shippuden events will fall _**during**_ this story. My events won't be exact since it is my fanfic (ie, the engagements of both KibaxIno and ShikaxTem), but do show some of the Shippuden happenings.

**If you don't want SPOILERS regarding Shippuden, I will warn you before getting there. Not this chapter, maybe the one after next? Not sure yet.**

If you have any questions, e-mail me or review me, and I will answer! I may not give any hints on where the story is going, but ya never know, I might confirm a good guess. Might.

**o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Yugao groaned for the umpteenth time.

Tsume shrugged. "Hokage's orders. Do you need further endorsement? I'm no happier than you."

The two were meeting in Tsume's den, both dressed uncomfortably in colorful kimonos for the coming party. It had been three days since they'd nearly come to blows in this very room.

"Bastard deserves to be skewered, not protected." Yugao's voice was as dark as her visage. She clearly was not a happy kunoichi at the moment.

"Yah." Tsume glowered. "We need to go soon. The reception for the new Kazekage will be starting soon. Is everyone in place?"

Yugao nodded. ANBU operatives were going to be seeded throughout the event, some obvious and some undercover. "Protecting Baki goes against everything I believe in."

Tsume wanted desperately to agree, but sighed instead. The younger kunoichi simply did not understand. She didn't want to do this, but for this mission to be successful, some hard truths had to be faced, by both of them.

"So you would dishonor Hayate?" Tsume's response was deliberately cold. There could be no mistakes.

Yugao didn't speak, but her stricken expression showed her utter shock.

"He was dying slowly …" Tsume began, only to be cut off by a furious Yugao.

"And that makes his murder alright? That he was sick? Yes, he only had a few more months, but they were months I wanted!"

"But did he?" Tsume's quiet voice cut through the other kunoichi's rage. "He didn't want to die weak. He didn't want to die quietly, in his bed, or worse – in the hospital."

"Tsume …"

"Yes, I loved him too. He was my student a hell of a lot longer than he was your lover. He was also a master assassin. How many times did he come to your bed after a mission? How many deaths would that be?"

"It's not the same!" Yelled Yugao, enraged once more. "He was doing his job!"

"As Baki did his." Tsume looked down, sick at heart over what she was saying. Mostly since to say it, she had to let go of her own anger at the Sand shinobi in question. Before Yugao could protest further, Tsume continued. "Hayate died an honorable death, protecting his village and all those he loved. You included. I would have expected no less from him, ill nor not."

Yugao swallowed hard, her expression bitter as she stared at the wall. Unable to meet Tsume's sad gaze. "You're only saying that because he's a 'possible' mate for your daughter."

Tsume shook her head, her own anger rising as she marched over and shoved her face into Yugao's. "I will only allow you so much leeway, and you've used up all my patience in the last few days. I hate Baki too. But by my clan rules, he is a possible suitor. I have to allow Hana to make her own choice about him. Luckily, she hates him too."

Despite being ANBU, Yugao backed up at the fury in Tsume's face. The Inuzuka clan leader was not universally known for her kindness, and she was the type to hold a grudge forever. But she couldn't resist a parting shot. "Yet you haven't told Hana about Baki being a 'possiblity'."

Tsume blinked hard, then smiled roughly. "Don't back down easily? Good. Now turn that hatred out and concentrate on who you are. You are ANBU on a mission. Nothing else matters, especially not your own feelings on the man we're protecting."

Yugao gave a firm nod, her mouth stern and her eyes resolute. She would do her job, by damn. And do it well. She did not know who had set Baki up as a target here in the Leaf Village. There were several theories going around in the Hokage's office. Did someone in the Sand village have a personal grudge against Baki? Was it an effort to get someone from the Leaf village to kill Baki and start another war? Was it a feint, and the messages not coming from the Sand village at all, but from the Sound instead, in order to get the allied villages to distrust each other?

It didn't matter. Baki had been set up as a target. His personal strengths and weaknesses given to someone who'd sworn revenge on the man. The new Kazekage, Gaara, had been attacked too though. Was that to confuse the situation or part of the overall plan? Other ANBU members were tracking down these theories, it was her job to protect the man in question. _Damn him._

Tsume gathered her wrap, once more checking that her colorful and stylish kimono hid all sorts of weaponry. "We need to go now, to get there before the crowd. I will admit to you, though, that I'm glad Hana got called away on that veterinary call. You were right, I have not told her about Baki. But I did tell him, and he's not interested. Therefore, I don't need to tell her, the point is moot."

Tsume walked rather stiffly to the door, damn the long skirts! She growled, distracted by the unaccustomed formal wear. Yugao nodded and followed, distracted by her own thoughts.

Left alone, Kuromaru went to rest in front of the fire. Dogs, even ninja-dogs, were not allowed at this reception. Orders of the village elders. Relieve yourself too many times in certain yards, and you get left out of all the best parties, the dog mused to himself.

Yawning, Kuromaru circled the small rug in front of the fire three times and settled himself comfortably.

"Kuromaru?" Hana's voice was laced with anger. He smiled, he'd known she'd returned. He'd known she was just outside the door of the den the whole time. He could have warned Tsume, but he hadn't.

"Why were you sneaking in, Hana?" Kuromaru mused, his eye closed.

"Trying to avoid getting dragged to this silly reception. You know I hate formal shit."

The dog just sighed. "So you heard?"

Hana's voice and scent showed she was getting closer, even if he wasn't watching. "Baki is a possible mate for me?"

"You don't sound happy about it." Kuromaru finally opened his one good eye and shot her a glance. "You've been moping about a lack of a mate since you were 13 and not yet old enough to be thinking of such."

"Yes, but …but Baki?" Her voice put every ounce of disbelief and loathing into that one name. "And mother didn't tell me?"

"Ah, but you found out." Kuromaru was happy, no more secrets to keep. "And it's not a good match, not yet."

"But it _could _be?" Hana asked, still appalled.

Kuromaru gave the doggy equivalent of a shrug. He got up to walk towards her, nuzzling her knees. "Not sure. Maybe. Need to get both of you in the room together for me to tell." He paused and looked up at her. "What are you going to do?"

Hana shook her head, her emotions swirling. A mate at last! But what kind of mate? What had she done to deserve such a horrible pairing?

"You said you weren't sure. I won't make up my mind until you are sure, Kuromaru." Hana's voice still showed her shock, but there was steel beneath the quiver in her words. "I'm going to go change for the party. Either way, match or no, I have to find out for sure."

"That's my girl's girl." Kuromaru whined and licked her hand before going back to rest in front of the fire. He needed to be well rested before he told Tsume that Hana had overheard her. Namely because she'd be mad as a hornet that he hadn't warned her that Hana had returned early.

Kuromaru yawned. It wasn't _his_ fault that neither Inuzuka female cared for the man. The scent was right. Kuromaru paused in his thoughts and wrinkled his snout. _Well, _he amended_, it was almost right._ Something about it still puzzled him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shino tugged up on the high collar of the specially made tunic. He felt rather exposed without the hooded jacket he'd lately started to wear. He glanced over at the girl he was currently escorting to the reception party.

Koto was a lovely girl with dark brunette hair and melting chocolate eyes. He had volunteered to escort his cousin, his elder by three years, much to the shock of his entire family. His parents were both here tonight, he wasn't needed to be an escort per se.

Shino wasn't much of one for social gatherings. He attended what events he needed to in order to uphold the Aburame clan presence. But both of his parents knew that he missed every event that he possibly could. Until tonight.

His mother had looked puzzled, but agreed quickly. Glad to have him there to attend Koto. Shibi, however, had merely shrugged. If he wondered about his son's motives, it didn't show.

The party was just moving past the introductions and into the meat of the evening. There were several glances in their direction, and Koto shone like a bright little jewel, hanging from his arm. Shino fought the scowl that threatened his features. He didn't care to be the center of attention, but his cousin had other ideas.

Finally, he was able to pull her from yet another group of giggling girls and their admirers. He steered her toward the refreshments on the pretext that he was thirsty.

"You too, huh?" Shino looked to his side and spotted Neji. "Ordered into service for the good of the clan?"

Shino didn't respond. He didn't want to admit that he'd volunteered.

"Ohayo!" TenTen walked up, smiling brightly at both young men.

Both stared back, momentarily nonplussed.

"TenTen?" Neji asked hesitantly.

The young woman nodded. Shino was surprised, he almost hadn't recognized the beauty standing right in front of him. Neji looked like he'd taken a kunai to the back. TenTen's hair was down for once, way down. The dark tresses hung like a curtain of silk down to her waist, the waves surrounding her face like a picture frame. Her eyes sparkled and matched the color of the kimono that clung to her slight curves, showing her off like … like … and Shino wasn't sure what to compare her too that didn't sound idiotically poetic. She was gorgeous. And he'd never known it.

"Shino-kun?" The voice teased him like it always did. Shino fought not to shiver as the bugs under his skin reacted to his rising emotions. Her voice always did that to him, he couldn't help it.

"Hinata-chan." He managed to say with a modicum of calm as he turned to greet her. "You look lovely tonight." It was partially a lie. She looked lovely to him all the time, not just tonight. But he had to admit, the jewel tones of her kimono complimented her. She seemed to glow.

"Thank you, Shino-kun." Hinata smiled shyly, glancing down at her hands. He wished she'd realize just how beautiful and talented she really was.

"Look! There's the guest of the evening!" TenTen pointed out, nodding in the direction of Gaara as he circulated the party. The new Kazekage was in full dress, white robe and hat. The outfit should have looked silly on one so young, but his presence filled the outfit …and the room.

"Wow! Who's that?" TenTen's eyes lit up.

Both Neji and Shino turned to look at the group flanking the new Kazekage. There were a few guards, and Baki, as well as some of their own Leaf Village ANBU.

"Uhm, I believe that's Kankuro." Hinata said quietly. "I saw them yesterday, near the visitors quarters."

"Who knew what he was hiding underneath all that make-up and the silly hood?" TenTen's voice was a bit breathy.

"Yah." Koto's eyes were following Kankuro too. "I hear that the Kazekage is going to try and marry him off, to one of us."

Shino heard Neji draw in a sharp breath and looked over at him. Neji was staring at TenTen, who was staring at Kankuro.

"TenTen-chan?" Neji said, trying to get the girl's attention.

But TenTen didn't hear him, she was heading toward the group of Sand visitors, with Koto only a step behind her. He was grateful Hinata didn't seem interested.

Then Kankuro looked up, scanning the room. His eyes passed them by and then flew back. With a puzzled frown, Shino looked to see what had drawn the Sand puppeteer's gaze.

His eyes narrowed as he saw that Kankuro was smiling wickedly at an oblivious Hinata.

Shino's gaze narrowed and his ire rose. Kiba and Ino had sworn that they'd warned off Kankuro, but by the looks of it, the Sand ninja hadn't listened.

Shino edged closer to Hinata, who looked up and smiled, handing him a cup of punch. He thanked her absently, his mind on ways to get her out of there without raising any eyebrows.

Then Shino saw Neji intercept the two girls who were making their way toward Kankuro. Bemused, he wondered how fast the Hyuuga had had to move to get there so quickly. He fought a smile as he watched Neji pull TenTen away, his face set and angry.

TenTen looked both shocked and pleased.

"Shouldn't you be escorting your cousin, Shino-kun?" Hinata said in that breathy voice of hers that drove him mad.

Shino watched Koto approach Kankuro and groaned. He _should_ be over there. But he didn't want to leave where he was, next to Hinata. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

o.O.o.O.o.O

As always, please read (I hope you did that part already, if you're down here reading this!) and review. Go on, love to hear from you!


	10. Night Skies and Deep Waters

**Correction: **In this (non-cannon) story, Tsume is 38, not the 36 I listed in the last chapter. SORRY! If you need to know why, just check out Hana's age and do the math. Shame on me!

I own nothing of Naruto. I do own this story.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shino had a decision to make. Do his familial duty and join his cousin, Koto, as she approached the entourage from the Sand Village? Or stay with Hinata? He thought about dragging her with him, but that would put her too close to Kankuro for his own peace of mind.

Hinata and looked up at him quizzically, then turned to look where he was looking. Shino turned to see that she'd noticed Kankuro's frankly interested gaze upon her. She blushed and looked down with a puzzled expression.

Didn't she realize just how fetching she looked normally, not to mention how fantasticly beautiful she was now? The jewel tones of her kimono should have washed her out, with her delicate pale skin. Instead, the undertones seemed to draw an inner sheen from her creamy complexion.

Shino's thoughts were dark and swirling as he fought the urge to sweep her off her feet and out of this party altogether. If HE could see how wonderful she looked, he was sure everyone else could see it too. Especially that lecherous Kankuro!

Shino had been with Kiba when the Sand puppeteer had explained how he 'seduced' women. The Sand shinobi had said he lied to women. Told them anything and everything they wanted to hear. The urge to protect Hinata was fierce, but so was the guilt at letting Koto approach Kankuro alone.

Luckily, he spotted Kiba and Ino approaching the refreshment tables. He picked his way through the crowd to get Kiba's attention.

"Ohayo!" Kiba grinned, downing a cup of punch in one gulp. Ino rolled her eyes at him as she sipped at hers more delicately.

"Watch Hinata." Shino told him, then moved off to join his cousin, leaving a confused Kiba.

As he approached, Shino noted that Koto was regaling several of the Sand shinobi with humorous, yet mundane, stories of life in the Leaf Village. Her voice was light and musical and over the years Shino had seen a lot of men fall under her spell. It looked like her charms weren't wasted on the Sand ninja either.

Shino sidled up beside his cousin, who was older, but not a ninja. She spared him a brief smile as she turned up the charm on the others in the group, giggling softly and musically.

Resigned, Shino stood there, absently listening to Koto's little stories of mysterious torn slippers and how it had led to a grand adventure shopping in the village that included mistaken identities and strange goings-on. He glanced casually back toward the refreshment table, but failed to spot either Kiba or Hinata.

Frowning he turned and looked right into the face of an equally frowning Gaara. Both started a bit, then their expressions cleared as they gave each other a greeting nod. They couldn't have spoken without interrupting Koto's rendition of the story of her ever-so-brilliant kitten and the sewing box. Both sighed at the same time, then stared at each other in silent amusement over their shared predicament.

It was then that Gaara was pulled away to greet another guest of high social standing. Gaara flashed him a gloating look, and left Shino to stand listening to the Sand shinobi fawning all over his pretty cousin.

He turned once more, to look around the room, hoping to spot Hinata. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe she'd left early? No, there was Hiashi speaking with some of the council elders. And Neji was over in a corner talking rapidly to a fuming TenTen. He wondered briefly what _that _was about. At least Hinata was safe from Kankuro's leers while he was here …and not ….

Wait! Shino looked around and couldn't spot Kankuro anywhere. It was only then he realized that the puppeteer had made his escape when Gaara had left the conversation.

Quickly, he looked over where Gaara and his man were being introduced to Shino's parents. Shibi turned at that very second, catching his son and heir staring at them all. Shino could not read his father's expression, but his mother looked more than a bit nervous around the new Kazekage from the Sand.

Shino ignored his father's look as he realized that Kankuro was no longer standing beside Gaara, or even within the immediate vicinity. Where was the bastard? Shino looked around, desperate.

Shino was so desperate to find Hinata, that he actually grabbed Rock Lee's arm as he passed by and placed Koto's hand on that arm.

Lee looked puzzled, but before he could open his big (and loud) mouth, Shino hissed into his ear. "It's a mission. Keep her safe and keep quiet!"

Lee sprang to attention, spilling some of the punch in his cup as he was suddenly all business.

"Of course!" Lee shouted, startling everyone.

Koto, looked puzzled and tried to pull her hand back. Lee placed his own hand on hers. "No, it is mine to protect! I will never let a blossom as lovely as yourself come to any trouble! I swear by all …"

Shino left without a backward glance. He didn't even notice that his father's gaze was still thoughtfully upon him. Now. Where was Kankuro? Or better yet, where was Hinata?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata was staring up at the night sky, a cool breeze playing softly with her long hair. The verandah was deserted, although she could still hear the rumble of many conversations being carried out all at the same time.

She'd left the press of the crowd, but not the stress of her worries. Hinata had not want to come tonight. To be on display, to be a prize brood-mare. Her father's words earlier had hurt her deeply.

_"You are going in order to catch the Kazekage's eye. It would be an important match if you two should marry. You should be honored to even be considered. I only hope he's not looking for a _really_ strong kunoichi …"_

Hinata sighed heavily. She always knew that she would be married off without consideration of her feelings. In her family, it was a given. Look at how they treated Neji as some poor second-class citizen, even though he was the strongest Hyuuga to come along in their generation. Although father had been better toward him as of late.

Now Hanabi was being elevated to 'heir' status and Hinata, well …she was in the way. A marriage, an _important_ political marriage outside of the village solved everything where her father was concerned. It brought honor to the family name and got rid of an undesirable daughter all at the same time.

When her father had learned the Kazekage had no desire to marry, and would be making Kankuro get married in his stead, Hiashi had been furious. Hinata had hoped briefly that fate had offered her a brief reprieve.

But no. Her father had still insisted she come along. Hiashi had told her to try and catch Gaara's eye anyway, but Kankuro would do just as well and was probably more "_in your reach. He may not be worthy of MY Hinata, but he _**is**_ strongly connected to the new Kazekage. And he seems the more human of the two, the more approachable. Perhaps it is for the best."_

Hinata snorted undelicately. 'MY Hinata' indeed. He spoke well, but …he never listened to HIS Hinata.

"All alone?"

Startled, Hinata blushed. She'd been so lost in her misery, that she'd allowed someone to approach and catch her unaware.

Her cheeks stained a soft rose, she turned to see Kankuro leaning against the railing. He looked so different without his make-up and puppet accessories. TenTen had been right, he _was_ pretty good looking after all.

A brief vision of a messy haired blonde covered her vision for a moment, when she blinked, he was gone. A tall brunette stood before her instead, his eyes looking strangely heated and his smile a tiny bit crooked.

"It's rather hot in there. Care for some punch?" Kankuro held out a cup. But Hinata just shook her head.

"No, er ..I ..I meant to say thank you, but …no. It's too sweet for me, really. What are you drinking?" She eyed the other cup which was considerably bigger than the punch cups, and the liquid wasn't pink.

"Water." Kankuro smiled, but the smile didn't really touch his eyes. Hinata was a bit puzzled. He was leaning in rather close. She took a step back.

Kankuro looked out at the night sky, as if distracted. He put the cup with the punch on the railing and stepped forward, pointing out one of the star constellations.

"We call that one the 'Dancing Dragon' in the Sand Village. Is it the same here?"

Hinata blushed and nodded, stepping back one more time. When he'd stepped forward and pointed, his arm had brushed her chest ever so softly. Obviously he hadn't meant to do so, an accident. But still, he was a little too close ...

"And I always forget the name of that one." Kankuro said softly, turning to the other direction. That should have put more space between them, but when he turned his back was somehow now touching her shoulder and the side of one breast. He smelled nice, but she couldn't help but feel a bit closed in.

Hinata trembled slightly. Was he doing it on purpose? Surely not. "Uhm, that one …is ..oh, that …one …is the 'Ursa Bear', brought down by a scoundrel, but put in the heavens by a spirit guide so he'll never die."

"Your shaking." Kankuro said hotly, "You must be chilled in this breeze." He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Hinata squeaked, shocked.

Chilled? In this heat? Hinata's mind went still for a moment.

"Have some of my water." Kankuro handed her his cup.

Distracted by his arm and his closeness, Hinata downed the water without question. Then choked on the burning sensation as the bite of the sake hit her.

"Tha… that's not water!" She managed to choke out, drawing away from his embrace.

"It's not?" Kankuro pretended to be baffled as he sniffed his cup. "Damn idiots. Those guards from my village are always playing jokes on me. They must have switched cups on me. Dear Hinata, you won't hold this against me I hope?" His voice was gentle, but he was drawing her in closer to the heat of his body.

Hinata stared up at him a moment, feeling the heat of the sake as it hit her stomach. She felt a bit unsteady at the moment. She stared at him some more. Taking in the handsome features and strong shoulders, looking at him she smiled. Then she came to a decision.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I told you to watch Hinata!" Shino told a ticked off Kiba.

Kiba pulled out of Shino's grasp. "Oi! Watch it! I was watching her. But her father came over to collect her."

"She's not with him now!" Shino hissed, nodding his head in Hiashi's direction.

"I tried to follow them, but got pulled away by Nara Yoshino."

Shino's temple throbbed as he stared at his embarrassed teammate. "Shikamaru's mother?"

"Yah, yah." Kiba grumbled. "She wanted to know what had been said at that dinner party the other night. Apparently she's _not_ thrilled with the idea of the dual-citizen ship that Temari wants."

"Dual-citizenship?" Shino asked, distracted by the very idea. "Temari wants to join the Leaf Village, but still remain loyal to the Sand? That's not possible."

"Yah. That's what Baki said too. But Gaara declared himself for the idea, and it looks like he may have enough pull to get the council elders to agree."

Shino glanced over at Gaara who was listening to the Hokage and some other people. Baki stood behind him, and the man did not look happy.

Then the bug-ninja shook his head. "No matter. It doesn't explain were Hinata is now."

Kiba snarled, pulling his arm away from Shino. "Then go ask her father, I dare you."

"Sniff her out for me." Shino ordered him.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Do you KNOW how many scents are mingled in here right now? Not to mention the foods, the perfumes, the lotions, the drinks …"

Shino groaned and watched as Kiba walked back over to his betrothed, who was looking daggers in Shino's direction. He didn't care _what_ discussion he'd interrupted, he needed to find Hinata before Kankuro did. Then he had a thought.

Hiashi was a cold man, and not one that Shino would approach lightly. But the Sand … that was a different story. If he couldn't find Hinata, at least he could find Kankuro.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki was not a happy man right now, and his expression was not pleasant. He was being guarded. Like a child or a woman. He understood the reasoning, but had argued that if he were a target, then he should act as bait. He wasn't afraid.

And if this was some sort of convoluted plot against the Kazekage, against Gaara, then all the more reason he should act as bait. Draw out the enemy and destroy them. But he'd been overruled.

So he was being babysat. He glared at Tsume from the corner of his eyes. She smiled at him with fangs peeking out in a feral grin. That was just not right. Women were meant to be soft, they were designed to be the foil to men's hardness, their strength. He didn't care for strong women, kunoichi's in particular.

It was then he spotted Hana walking toward him. Her eyes were staring right into him and her gaze held a steady purpose. Baki was afraid he might know what that purpose might be. Apparently she'd been told he had turned down the 'honor' of courting her. Baki sneered. Nothing worse than a spurned woman.

"Excuse me, Baki-sama."

Baki looked over to the young Leaf shinobi addressing him. Which one was this? Ah yes, the ninja with the destruction bugs who'd so deftly defeated the Sound shinobi. Not to mention he'd managed to fight Kankuro to a stand still as well.

"Yes?" He responded with cold politeness, his temper held in check but only barely.

Hana reached them and stopped. Baki ignored her.

"I was looking for Kankuro-sama?" Shino explained.

Baki wondered at all the changes in the last few years. These two had fought each other almost to the death, and now they were friends? He sighed and wondered if he was getting too old for the shinobi way of life.

"I think I saw him slip out onto the west verandah as I was arriving." Hana told Shino, yet her eyes never left Baki.

Baki straightened to his full height under her inspection. After Shino left them, Hana remained silent and so did he. Baki wondered what she saw in him, and how exactly he'd been chosen to be a 'possible' match for her. From the distaste on her expression, he believed her thoughts to be running in a similar direction.

"Why you?" She mused aloud. "I mean, really."

Baki firmed his lips, just a bit stung. "Why not me?" He growled, as he pulled her slightly away from the conversation between Tsunade and Gaara.

"You're not like I expected at all."

"What did you expect?" Baki asked, then grimaced. He'd not meant to ask that. He wanted to get rid of her, not change her mind! Wait. _Damn it_. How was he supposed to turn her attention to Kankuro, rather than him?

"I expected to actually _like_ my mate." Hana breathed out. "And I wasn't sure what I'd find when I got here tonight. I even wondered if my feelings about you would magically change now that I knew you to be suitable."

Baki stopped and stared at her, but she didn't continue. "And?"

"No. No change." She actually sighed with deep sadness. "Still don't like you."

Baki fought the urge to bang his head against a wall. "You don't even know me."

"And you don't know me, but you don't seem particularly thrilled to be in my company either."

"You're not my type."

"And what exactly IS your type, then?" She asked, then paused as the faint sound of crashing came from beyond the west verandah doors.

Baki turned to stare as well. Kankuro had gone that way. So had Shino. He'd thought Shino was looking for him on a friendly level, but what if he'd misread the entire thing?

Baki hurried out the door, followed by Hana and several ANBU guards. They all stopped and stared in shock at the scene before them.

Kankuro was lying over the railing, looking a lot worse for wear. There would be some nice bruising come the morrow. Shino was staring in shock.

Hinata was blushing beet red as she straightened from her fighting stance. She looked a little unsteady on her feet, but her expression was stern and mulish.

"Shino? Did you …" Hana started, unable to believe that Hinata had tossed Kankuro over the rail to the ground below.

"I did it." Hinata stood up straight and hiccupped. "He has more hands than an octopus." Her face was red, but her voice was rock steady and without her usual stammer. She hiccupped again.

"She's drunk." Baki said with disgust. "Maybe that's why she was taken off the list?"

"I am not!" Hinata raised her voice as she stared at him, lips pursed almost beligerantly.

Kankuro groaned as he sat up. "It was my sake, and my fault." He admitted, not wanting to cause an even bigger scene.

Hana looked back inside through the open doors. They were starting to draw a crowd. She saw Hiashi glance back toward them, looking puzzled.

"Quick. Shino, escort her home. Kankuro, you go get cleaned up the best you can." When no one moved fast enough for her, Hana continued. "Unless you want to explain to Lord Hiashi how and WHY you got your ass kicked by his daughter. And how you managed to get her drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Avowed the now strangely confident Hinata. "And I can take care of myself."

Kankuro winced and touched his bleeding lip. "Yeah, you sure can."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Next up: Shino and Hinata walking alone. Koto on her own. More Hana and Baki. And why is Gaara in hiding?**

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Confessions

"Shino-kun? You …you don't really …have to walk me home." Hinata peeked over at him with a flirty smile.

Shino started to sweat. Hinata was acting so …so …very …un-Hinata-like. "Just how much sake did Kankuro give you?"

Hinata jumped out in front of him, making him stop suddenly or risk knocking her over. "I'm not drunk!" Hiccup. "I'm not!"

Shino fought the urge to put his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to do if he did, shake her or hold her?

"Did Kankuro …er, well …did he hurt you?" Shino finally managed to ask the question he really didn't want to bring up.

Hinata laughed. The sweetness of the sound tickled Shino's nerves and made him feel on-edge somehow. "Didn't you see him? He was the one who was bleeding and bruised, not I". At this, the purple haired girl's pale eyes sparkled and she twirled in a circle before him while flinging one delicate hand high over her head.

Shino coughed, having to fight harder not to grab her and make her stand still. "But why was he bruised?" He asked solemnly.

Hinata stopped spinning and looked at him sadly. Was she pouting? Hinata didn't pout. He watched as she pushed out her delectable bottom lip. Shino nearly moaned aloud. "You forgot bleeding, I saw blood too!"

Shino nodded. "Yes, Hinata, he was both bloodied and bruised. You defeated him quite handily. But WHY?"

Hinata smiled secretively and motioned for Shino to come closer. He frowned and stepped nearer to her. It wasn't close enough, obviously, because the next thing he knew she'd put _her _hands on _his _shoulders and pulled him even closer. _Kissing distance_, he swallowed hard.

Shino watched in growing shock and excitement as her lips came toward his. His knees nearly buckled with disappointment when she veered to the side. "I took back my decision." She whispered softly into his ear.

The destruction bugs within Shino nearly vibrated visibly beneath his skin. He had to take a deep breath and step back. Unfortunately, she followed, clinging to his shoulders. Shino breathed in her delicate scent and put his hands on her shoulders to push her back, just a step. Just so he could breathe. Instead, he froze as he touched her.

Hinata laid her head down against his shoulder and let him go. It should have put distance between them, but instead of stepping back, she sort of melted into him. He shifted to catch her slight weight.

"H..Hin…Hina…Hinata??" Great, he thought, now he was the one stammering! "What are you doing?" There, that was better.

"Hmmm?" She answered, moving her head closer, almost nuzzling into the cleft of his neck. Shino felt like the temperature had just risen dramatically. Sweat trickled down his back, beneath the elaborate formal tunic. "Don't you want to ask what decision?"

Shino managed to nod. Once. Then he swallowed hard as he realized that his arms had moved of their own accord and were now wrapped around Hinata. For the life of him, he didn't want to let her go. Her warmth snuggled up against his felt like a furnace.

He was so lost in the sensations bombarding him that it took him more than ten minutes to realize she had not responded. "Er, Hinata? What decision did you rescind?"

She nuzzled his neck again and Shino's eyes crossed as he drew in a deep breath. Then it slowly dawned upon him that he was not only holding her, he was holding her upright!

Groaning, he pulled his head back to look and saw that her eyes were closed even though she was smiling. GREAT. Just great. Dark thoughts of taking advantage never crossed his mind. The Aburame heir gathered the object of his desires into his arms and began to carry her home.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hana sighed deeply as she leaned over the railing on the west verandah, looking out at the stars. She'd managed to diffuse the situation, but barely. Baki had taken Kankuro off to clean him up. The ANBU had gone with him. Tsume had not.

What had followed had been a deeply bitter conversation. Sure they'd fought before, they were both Inuzuka women were they not? But Hana had said some deeply hurtful things to her mother tonight. Things that she wished heartedly that she could take back.

"Beautiful night sky." The husky male voice sent a shiver down her back. Hana turned stiffly, but then relaxed as she realized who had joined her.

"The guest of honor shouldn't be out here, he should be inside." She told him with gentle humor. "With his guests."

"You are a guest, and I am here. Yah?" Gaara told her as he joined her at the rail. "It seems both my former sensei and my brother have …disappeared. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Hana snickered quietly. "It seems that Kankuro …fell, and needed to get cleaned up."

Gaara looked away from the stars to stare at her. It wasn't his scariest stare, but still, this look usually gave heart palpitations to his Sand Villagers. Hana only smiled in response.

"You might get an angry father visiting you sometime tomorrow. You might not. It depends." She shrugged as she studied him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Depends on what?"

"What, if anything, he finds out."

Gaara groaned, gripping the railing of the verandah as he rolled his eyes. "How bad was it?"

"Bruises, sore ego, and some light bloodshed." She said deadpan until he looked at her, then she flashed him another smile. "All on his end."

"She was unharmed?" Gaara sighed, resigned. He relaxed slightly as Hana nodded. "I might let him live then. Do I want to know who?"

"Not really. If you do find out, then I didn't do a good enough job to diffuse the situation. And Baki took him off to get him cleaned up, and if I'm not mistaken, to read him the riot act."

Gaara noticed the slight inflection on his aide's name, but let it pass. Baki wasn't well liked here and it never ceased to amaze him. Gaara himself was the one with the sand demon, Shukaku, within him. It was he, and not Baki, who had been the bigger threat in their ill-conceived attack on the Leaf Village. Yet, Gaara knew he had more friends here in this village than he did at home. It was a somber thought.

"Do you like it?" She broke the peaceful silence that had fallen between them. Gaara just looked over toward her, pretty sure she wasn't talking about her kimono, pretty as it may be.

"What?"

"Being Kazekage?" She wasn't even looking at him, she'd turn to stare inside one of the windows at the people inside.

"It's a terrible responsibility. Everyone's safety and future rests upon you and every decision you make. People are always toadying or screaming or some such nonsense. You can never find time to be alone unless you're doing any of the mounds of paperwork they bring you. It's awful."

"You love it then." It wasn't a question.

"Yah. I do." He nodded. Gaara wasn't sure he could put into words what he meant. He'd gone from being a hated threat to being the one everyone counted on to keep them safe. It was heady stuff. It was also humbling.

She nodded quietly, as if she understood. Then again, perhaps she did. "You're heir to your clan, yah?"

"It's not the same." She told him quietly, her smile fading.

"It is the same. Only the scale is different." Gaara spoke just as quietly. He was sorry to see her earlier humor fade so quickly. He tried to tease her back into a smile. "At least I have my brother to foist off on the eligible girls. Why aren't you inside looking for a husband?"

It had been meant as a joke, clumsy as it was. But Gaara was actually distressed to see a look of pain pass quickly over her face. Maybe he should just give up and go back inside.

"Why are you hiding out here?" She changed the subject, her emotions hidden.

Gaara slumped down, allowing the awkward moment to pass. "Because the girls in there won't give up. Even though I've told them that I won't be marrying, they all seem to think they will 'change my mind'. Nch."

Hana chuckled, but without real humor. "Don't you like any of them?"

Gaara shrugged off the question. "They're all too young."

Now Hana did smile, and for real this time. His mood lifted correspondingly. "But Gaara-kun, most of them are older than you are. Some are older than I am."

He mock snarled at her. "You couldn't tell by all the damn giggling and cooing. The inane stories. Every word I said was met with laughter and flattery."

"Everything you say treated as if it were a pearl of wisdom down from the mountain top? Every statement met with laughter as if it were the funniest thing ever said. The flattery that is so over the top you could drown?"

"You know?" He moaned, relieved that _someone_ realized the hell he was in.

"I am the heir of the Inuzukas after all." She paused, then continued without meeting his eye. "I can't look in there for a husband. By our clan standards, they don't suit. But that doesn't stop some of them from trying."

Gaara remained silent, this time knowing better than to interrupt.

"Its clan secret, but it boils down to the fact that …there have been no strong candidates … 'acceptable' …for me. I have to wait until he is found." Her voice was dark and hinted at deep hurt.

"You want to get married and can't. I don't want to get married and can't seem to get away. We're a pair." Gaara mused on a sigh.

"You have a stronger chance at avoiding your fate, than I do at finding mine." She said without self-pity, as if merely stating a fact.

"And there are no 'candidates' available. Not anywhere?"

Hana paused, as if reluctant. "There is one. It's not exact, and he's not fully compatible, not yet. But besides that, there is also one more complication."

Gaara looked at her. She'd tell him or she wouldn't. But this was the most interesting conversation he'd had tonight.

"I can't stand him."

The both stood still in the silence, then both started to smile, then chuckle, and finally laugh.

"That is hard." He admitted, still smiling. "Although I can't imagine you not liking someone. Unless they were cruel to animals?"

She shook her head 'no'. "Not that I am aware of, although now that you mention it, I'll have to look into that."

"Ah. Still, the only one I've ever seen you take a dislike to was Baki. It's a good thing that he's not …." Gaara stopped at her stricken expression.

"Baki?" He goggled. Oh, this was so not a good thing.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Koto managed to escape Lee by running into a bathroom set aside for the ladies. She could still hear his awful loud talk through the door. How could Shino do this to her? Was this retaliation for gluing his sandals to the floor that one time? Surely not, that had been years ago.

But what other explanation was there?

"No! No others are permitted inside now that the blossom of youth I was assigned to protect has entered." Lee's voice carried remarkably well as he stood guard outside the restroom door.

Koto nearly cried. She couldn't stay in here forever? How was she supposed to catch the eye of the Kazekage's brother if she was stuck with Rock Lee all night? Although, she admitted to herself at least, she was glad that it was Kankuro and not Gaara she was here to meet. Gaara scared her to pieces! That awful stare! He hadn't laughed once at _any_ of her stories. He was horrid.

"Back, back I say! You may not cross this line until the beautiful lotus within is finished with this 'freshening' she so desires."

Koto snarled as she looked around, desperate to escape.

Her snarl faded and a mulish look appeared as she found a small window. _Good thing I dieted this week!_ She managed to squeeze through somehow, more worried about her kimono than the toe she'd stubbed on her landing outside.

She'd done it! She'd escaped that horrible, _green_, person! Koto took a deep breath and then stopped as the shadows around her shifted.

Sudden alarm raced through her as a large man with horrid scars stepped forward. His teeth looked jagged as he smiled at her. She drew a breath to scream, but never made it past a small squeak as he pushed his hand roughly over her mouth.

Luckily, a small squeak was all she needed.

She was being pulled away from the building as the window she'd just escaped though shattered. Glass and wood flew as Rock Lee came bursting through. His eyes were blazing and his mouth was set.

Koto had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shino wasn't a ninja for nothing. Getting Hinata into her family estate had been difficult, but not impossible. With Hiashi and Neji both out, the two of the three best defenses weren't even there. The third was currently cradled in his arms.

She wasn't fully asleep, she'd been nuzzling his neck and petting his back for a while now. His body was so hot right now, he was finding it terribly difficult to move. Not to mention that certain parts of his anatomy were not helping matters much!

He put her down on the matt in her room. Moonlight from the open window washed over her face, making him catch his breath. He stood to leave, but her hands wouldn't unlock from around his neck.

"Hinata." He called softly. "You have to let me go now."

"No." She told him boldly. Obviously she was still under the influence of the sake. His fondest dream would be her telling him that she didn't want him to leave, but doing so completely sober.

"Hinata." He chided, flinching as his body protested as he pulled her hands from him.

She sat up and caught his hand as he tried to move away. "Shino-kun? You never asked what my decision was, the one I gave up on."

With a pounding heart, he sat down beside her. In his mind he had a vision of her telling him that she'd decided to give up on her crush for Naruto.

"What was it, Hinata?" He wanted to tell her he needed to leave. He wanted to tell her that this wasn't proper. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He did none of those things.

"I decided to marry Kankuro."

Shino's heart stopped.

"It was a good decision. It got me out of this awful house and away from my family. It got me a good place, even though I'm no longer my father's heir. He's not bad looking, and it wouldn't be so hard."

Shino drew in a ragged breath, unable to blink or look away as his dreams shattered.

"He was being so sweet as he kept coming closer and closer."

Kankuro had to die. Shino didn't care how, as long as it was painful.

"I decided that tonight." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lady Hinata." He thought poets had been ridiculous as they'd described 'breaking' hearts. He'd been wrong. Not only was his heart broken, it was shattered beyond repair.

"I didn't like it though, when he tried to kiss me."

Painful death for the Sand ninja. Check. Red mist floated in front of his eyes.

"Then I thought that if I imagined it was Naruto, then I could kiss him back."

This just got worse and worse.

"It didn't work."

Shino was trying to find a way out without hurting her feelings, when she said the last. "What?"

"It didn't work." She said, turning to stare at him with her pearlescent gaze. "I had no problems picturing Naruto's face over Kankuro's. But when 'Naruto' leaned in to kiss me. It was all wrong."

"It wasn't the real thing." Shino sighed. It wasn't that he'd lost her to the blonde shinobi, Naruto had always held her affection even if he had never realized it at all. You couldn't lose what you never had.

"No. I told you, I had no problems imagining Naruto there. But the kiss did not work. It may have been the drink, but I wanted that kiss to work. So I put another face there. Yours."

Shino swallowed hard. "And that didn't work either." It was a statement, not a question.

"No. It worked, it worked too well!" Hinata giggled up at him as he stared at her, unbelieving. "It was awful!"

"Awful?" Well damn. He tried to pull away, but she grabbed his hands.

"Shino. It was wonderful imagining you kissing me. The awful part was when I realized it wasn't really you. But then Kankuro got all the wrong ideas and well, his hands were rather persistent. So I had to stop him."

Shino didn't know what to say.

"But now I'm wanting to know if the real thing lives up to my imagination."

Shino started trembling. It was a fantasy come to life. It was the best moment of his life. Except. Except she was drunk.

"You're inebriated, Hinata."

She hit him. Shino blinked, his bugs quieting down at his shock. "I had large gulp from his cup. I am slightly relaxed enough to tell you this without falling over my own tongue. But I am hardly drunk."

"You fell asleep in my arms and I had to carry you home."

She smiled wickedly. "Fell for that, did you?"

"Hinata!" Shocked, he leaned back and stared at her. She was blushing beet red, but she also looked determined. "You faked that?"

"I get the hiccups sometimes, when I'm nervous. But I was never drunk." She told him. "Tipsy, relaxed, bolder than I'd normally be, but hardly drunk."

Shino's mind was reeling. He didn't know what to do or say. She was _flirting_ with him? Blushing over _him?_

"So. Are you going to kiss me before my bravery runs out?" She asked, leaning forward into him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Baki is the one you are considering to be your husband?" Gaara felt confused. Surely he'd misinterpreted.

Hana just looked embarrassed. "Well, he wasn't my choice. But he is the strongest 'candidate' to come along in …well, ever. Actually the only one."

"But you're not his usual …" He trailed off, uncertain. "He doesn't like kunoichis. Temari had the hardest time training under him. Baki doesn't like strong women."

Hana chuckled without mirth. "I kind of figured that one out already. Maybe I can change his mind though."

Gaara shook his head, hating being in this position. "Uhm. I forbid it."

"What?"

"As his Kazekage, I forbid it."

Hana's gaze narrowed dangerously on him. "You what?"

That's when they both heard the crash of a window breaking and lots of shouting. Alarmed, they both leapt to follow the sounds of fighting.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**This chapter was difficult to get out. Not story wise, but I was interrupted twice by thunder and lightening and had to get off the computer. Just glad to get it posted, really!**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed. MORE please! Yes, I'm a sucker for reviews ...**


	12. Revealing Moments

"Why won't you kiss me?" Hinata whimpered, leaning into him.

Shino shivered, tense as he kept a hair's distance from her. The destruction bugs in his body were starting to hum louder, almost vibrating with the intensity of his emotions. _Why didn't he kiss her?_ He wondered, he certainly wanted to do so.

"You may not be drunk, but you're not sober either." He whispered with deep regret and not a little pain.

Her lips trembled and he almost gave in right there. She gazed up at him, so close, so very close. Shino started to move away, but was too slow. Hinata's hand flashed upwards and she tugged his dark glasses from his eyes.

Golden predator eyes gleamed with lust as he blinked, watching her pearl-lavendar eyes filling with moisture. "D... do...don't you like me, Shino-kun?"

Resolve melted at the deep sorrow he heard in her voice. "I've always liked you, Hinata." He paused, fine tremors shaking his hand as he pushed her long hair from covering her face. "Can't you hear them?"

"Hmmmm?" She murmered, leaning further toward him like a lodestone. Her nose brushed the high collar on his formal tunic. "Hear what?" She used her chin to push down his collar and her lips hovered right over the pulse at the base of his neck. He held his breath, but she didn't close the distance. Didn't touch her lips to his burning skin.

Against his direct orders, his lungs filled, pushing his chest out and pushing the skin of his neck into contact with her soft lips. He moaned and trembled, the humming of his bugs growing.

"Do you mean your kikai bugs?" She whispered against his neck, Shino grabbed the bed covering on her matt and clenched his hand to keep from grabbing her. He nodded, making her lips brush up and down the column of his neck. Shino hadn't thought his body could get any harder, he was wrong, painfully wrong. "They're humming, just like usual. Uhm, Shino-kun? Is your throat ...vibrating?"

Embarrassed, he pulled back. This time she moaned. "No, please don't go away!" She cried out. "I don't think I could take it if you ...no, never mind. I'm sorry ...so sorry ...I didn't mean to press you ...don't hate me."

Her previous boldness disappeared as she tried to bolt. Shino grabbed her and held her against his chest, grunting as her wildly swinging fists actually made contact with his side. "Shhhh...Hinata-chan, I could never hate you. I lov...like you. I've always cared for you. Don't you hear the kikai humming?"

Tears filled her eyes, he couldn't see her face as she kept her head down, but two stray tears struck his thigh. "But Shino-kun, they always hum!"

"No, they don't. Only around you."

Startled, she finally looked up at him. He swallowed hard at the lost look in her eyes.

"What do you mean, only around me?"

He didn't want to take advantage of her tipsy state, _damn that Kankuro for slipping her some sake!_ But he couldn't leave her looking so forlorn either. "In the Aburame clan, the kikai bugs react to intense emotions. That's why children in our clan are tested young for emotional control, only those able to maintain a short meditative state are even eligible to recieve the kikai. If we let our emotions 'go', like Kiba and N ...Lee, then the bugs would live up to their name. Destruction bugs."

She blinked up at him, slowly starting to smile. "So when they hum, you're experiencing an emotion?"

"No, Hinata." He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "Normal emotions are fine, the bugs grow used to them as we Aburame grow up. It is the more ...intense ...emotions that cause such a reaction."

She thought about it a moment, then shook her head in confusion. "But I've always heard your bugs humming, ever since we first started at the Academy."

"Yah." He nodded, nervous about making his confession complete. "You've always drawn an intense reaction from me. I've been waiting for you, Hinata."

With an indrawn breath, Hinata sat up and stared right into his eyes. Pearl versus gold. "Waiting for me?"

Shino nodded, reluctant to mention her crush, or in any way mention Naruto. Hinata was well known for her reactions to the blonde shinobi's name.

"Waiting for you to _see_ me." He whispered, not realizing that his eyes were telling her so much more than his words. He was too used to having the dark glasses, always before they'd shielded his expressions. Without them, she could read the longing in his gaze.

Gaining her bravery from his golden gaze, Hinata leaned forward with her eyes open, placing her soft lips against his. Shocked, both of them stopped and stared at each other for a heartbeat before Shino's eyes blinked shut and he moaned, his lips moving on hers.

Hinata melted into his kiss, nearly crying at the sheer tenderness he showed her. The touch was soft and gentle and ever so sweet. She started to say something, but the moment her lips parted, the kiss deepened. Shino's tongue swept inside her mouth on a loving foray, tasting her and teasing her as he moaned aloud. His tongue danced with hers, and offered silent invitation to taste his mouth as well. She grabbed his shoulders for support as she felt the world swirl dizzyingly around her as she answered his invitation.

At the touch of her tongue, his arms swept around her, pulling her tight against him as he fed from her mouth. The heat within him sparked and drew an answering flame from her own body. They were both breathing hard as she pulled back for air. Once more they were staring at each other, and each marvelled to find the answer they needed in the eyes of the other.

Whispering her name, Shino leaned forward and captured her lips once more. Gentleness heating into hard passion as he found her so responsive to his touch. Joyously, he felt her hands hesitantly move to frame his face. He moaned as she moved those hands inside his high collar, pulling it down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Love filled him at her every touch.

"You're vibrating." She whispered as he trailed his tongue down the bone of her cheek, then circling the lobe of her ear. Stopping to nibble as she giggled. Apparently she was ticklish he was delighted to discover.

"Kikai." He moaned into her ear, his hot breath making her toes curl.

"Ohhhhhh ..." She trailed off has her hands traced the back of his neck. Shino had never known that his nape was so damn sensative. Damn, he was so hot that his ears were actually ringing.

His hands found her sides, teasing her through her kimono, running his thumbs over the area just below her breasts. She pulled upright, in sudden alarm. Shino cursed himself for her reluctance. He just hoped he wasn't worse than that damned Sand puppeteer. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." He sighed, nuzzling her ear again.

"Do you hear that?" She whispered.

Shino pulled back and turned beet red as he realized with sudden chagrin that the 'ringing' in his ears was actually a call to arms. He'd never been more distracted in his life. Shame bit him as he pulled away. "Stay here. I'll go .."

"I'm a kunoichi of this village. I'm going too!" She snapped at him, then looked shocked at her own words. "I'm sorry! Oh Shino-kun, forgive ..."

"There's nothing to forgive, Hinata-chan." He interrupted her. "I know your strengths, and I beg your apology. But you've been ... you've had some sake ...and perhaps it would be best ..." He paused, not sure what to say without sounding condescending.

She crossed over to a screen while he was speaking. Before he could finish his thoughts, the colorful kimono flew over the screen to hit him square in the face. By the time he had managed to pull the slippery cloth from his face, she was back. He watched, bemused as she pulled her coat over the taut leggings and tight undershirt.

"Everyone at that party will be in near or the same condition as I am."

"Right then." He managed, although his kikai were still humming, at least they were no longer vibrating. "Let's go."

o.O.o.O.o.O

The fight was basically over by the time Hana and Gaara arrived. They stopped and joined the crowd staring at a triumphant Rock Lee as he stood over the unconscious bodies of three men. There was a young brunette girl hanging onto one of his arms and smiling up at him as he struck his 'hero' pose, teeth gleaming as he smiled.

Things were a bit wild, but quickly fell to order as the ANBU took charge of the prisoners and the Hokage started barking orders.

"This may not be anything, but to be safe I want full sweeps of the village and the surrounding areas. All those not involved are asked to return either to their homes or to the party. If you do desire to leave, I ask only that you take a ninja escort." Tsunade was in full form, tossing out orders left and right.

Hana watched Gaara as he in turn watched Tsunade.

"You like her." She stated, still feeling stiff from their earlier words.

Gaara shrugged. "She's a good leader. I had my doubts when I first heard she would be the Fifth Hokage. Word was ...mixed ...on her. Powerful, but not doing well at the sight of blood. A compulsive gambler. Yet, watching her now, that's not who I see."

Hana nodded. The Leaf Village had been damned lucky that Tsunade had stepped up to the leadership role so well.

Baki rushed up behind them, taking his place behind Gaara. Hana stiffened in spite of herself. Tension thrummed through her as she eyed both Sand shinobi.

"Kankuro?" Gaara asked his former sensai.

"He's an idiot." Baki replied, making Hana stiffen up in distaste. Granted the Sand puppeteer might be an idiot, but any opinion given by Baki, in that horribly condescending tone of voice, just rubbed her the wrong way. A mate? For her? What had she done wrong that could be worthy of such a terrible fate? She fought to keep from sneering at him as he continued. "He cleaned up fine. A few bruises, but I left him to stew in his quarters."

"He can't find a wife from his quarters." Hana sniffed with disdain, deliberately not looking at Baki as she spoke.

The Sand shinobi didn't even bother to look at her, but inside he was kicking himself. Hana would be the perfect wife for Kankuro. She'd already proven herself to be able to handle Gaara, after the Kazekage, Kankuro would be easy for her to manage. He shouldn't have left the puppeteer behind, but he'd been so damn angry with the boy. To lose your head over a skirt? Bah. But if he wanted Inuzuka Hana to turn her attention to Kankuro, he couldn't treat the boy like a child.

"There is much to admire in my former students." He spoke at her, rather than to her.

Gaara turned to him and raised one eyebrow while still keeping his attention on the commotion in front of them as well.

Hana was confused. "Which former student?"

Baki snorted. "Both. Gaara is of course, exceptional." At this, Gaara snorted. "But Kankuro too has many fine qualities that any woman could look to and be happy."

Still confused, but now also quite angry, Hana spoke up. "I see you didn't mention Temari."

Baki started, then sighed. "She is fine too." He allowed, but his voice didn't match his words.

Gaara shot Hana an amused glance and mouthed _I forbid it_.

Hana coughed and fought not to laugh out loud, her earlier anger at the young Kazekage dissipating. Whatever his reason, she'd at least hear him out before passing judgement. From what she'd seen of the Sand's leader, he wasn't one for foolish illusions. He had a reason for his actions, and his words. Not that she would obey him if she disagreed with his findings. Gaara wasn't _her_ village's leader, after all.

Her musings were interrupted as one masked ANBU arrived and whispered into the Hokage's ear. Tsunade looked grim as she nodded, shooting a telling glance at Baki and Gaara. The red head sighed and nodded as he followed Tsunade into a more private room to speak. Baki tried to follow, but found his path blocked by ANBU guards. He nodded with poor grace and backed away, obviously angered.

The crowds were disappearing as the excitement faded. The alarms had sounded throughout the village, calling all ninja to gather and recieve orders.

"It's hard to watch him, isn't it?" Hana finally broke their silence.

Baki shrugged diffidently. "What do you mean? He's not difficult to guard. And he's stronger than all of us combined."

"That's not what I meant." She dropped her voice slightly. "It's hard to take orders from your former student, yah?"

Baki's shoulders fell a bit as he looked over to her. She was observant, he'd give her that. "It's not really that. And I don't owe you any explanations." His voice was brusque. He really didn't want to explain that what was hard wasn't taking Gaara's orders. It was letting go of the fears. The fear that the young red-head should never go off alone with anyone, lest he murder them. He'd been Gaara's teacher, yes. But also his watcher. He knew better than Temari and Kankuro what lived within their brother. The changes Gaara had managed to make in the last few years were nothing short of miraculous.

Hana watched the Sand shinobi from the corners of her eyes, appearing to be disinterested. Inside she was fuming. He dismissed her as if she were nothing. Yet hinted that she would be a good match for Kankuro? Stupid male. And why would Gaara be upset about a possible wedding between she and Baki? Why was everyone so sure it would not wooork ...out?

She'd almost missed it. The smallest of flickers in Baki's one exposed eye as he watched someone pass in front of him. Interest. An indrawn breath. A twitch of the hand. She would even lay money on his heart rate having increased. Hana watched the person enter the building, still in shock. No, Baki wasn't for her, just like Gaara had said. Did the Sand Kazekage know or had he guessed?

_So. I'm not his 'type' after all._

Still shocked, she managed to pull her gaze away from Baki. Turning, instead, to stare at the door Gaara and Tsunade had disappeared behind.

Baki was gay. Who'd have guessed? Certainly not she. Although she doubted that Genma would be receptive to the Sand ninja's admiration. Should she warn him? Hana snuck a peek at Baki and her lips firmed. Nope. _Oh please, if there is any justice in the world, let him be stupid enough to approach Genma!_

o.O.o.O.o.O

**I was going to apologize for the short chapter, but the word count confused me. Not as short as it felt. Even if it feels short to you, hopefully that won't keep you from reviewing!**

**Next up: Who's attacking and why? Will Shino let Kankuro escape without reprecussions? Is Hana right?**


	13. Bugged

Kankuro stirred miserably, sighing as he tried to find a comfortable position. Hinata hadn't hurt him, not really. Bruises and a split lip. His ego had took the strongest beating. What had happened? Sure, he'd put his moves on her. But when he'd bent down to kiss her, he'd given her plenty of time to see his intent and back away. She hadn't, in fact, she had looked intrigued. So what happened?

One moment they'd been kissing, and sure it wasn't burning hot or anything, but it had been nice. He'd figured that since she welcomed his kiss, and had a questionable reputation, he was golden. Sure he may have fondled her a bit too quickly, but damn. Her hands had moved in a blur almost too fast for him to see as up close as he'd been. Every time he'd reached for her, she'd blocked him. Then he'd felt his head snap back as she'd hit him. From there he wasn't so sure until he was picking himself up off the ground, on the other side of the verandah railing. With an audience.

Now THAT was why he was having trouble sleeping. Baki and Hana had both caught him looking less than his best. Kankuro blushed as he groaned, remembering the horror of looking up into Hana's surprised face. She probably thought the absolute worst of him now. Never mind the fact that Hinata had seemed willing enough when he started. He tried to work up some righteous anger, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Despite everything, he knew he'd moved too fast and had probably frightened Hinata. And, deep down, he admitted that her kiss had been sweet but untutored. It was obvious to him now, at least, she was an innocent. He'd have to find a way to apologize to her somehow.

Except Baki had made it clear that he wasn't to approach the Hyuuga ever again. Now Kankuro scowled with true displeasure. Baki was no longer their teacher, but he still treated him like a child! Kankuro's ears were still ringing from the harsh words of his former sensei.

Suddenly, Kankuro became aware of a slight sound. Nothing major, a small skittering. Blinking, he looked around using his ninja skills. He'd heard all about the attack when Baki and Gaara had returned to their guest quarters. The ANBU were still out interrogating the prisoners and searching the surrounding environs. Cautiously, he sat up. Was this another attack, like the one on their journey to the Leaf Village?

Silently, he reached out with his chakra strings, attaching himself to Karasu. The puppet came to life sluggishly under his delicate touch. Frowning, Kankuro poured more chakra into his control of his favorite puppet. Karasu responded, but haltingly, impeded somehow. SHIT!

With a sudden burst of movement, Kankuro kicked off from his sleeping mat and hit the lights. He lost a second or two adjusting to the light, the sudden change, but he'd been prepared. He hoped his adversary would be caught unaware. He growled as he searched the room. But saw ...nothing.

He turned to Karasu and his eyes grew wide as he saw the swarm of kikai bugs that had infested the major joints of his puppet. "Shino?"

Kankuro frowned. Why was Shino sending his destruction bugs after him? Oh! Yeah, he shrugged. He had helped Kiba beat the snot out of Shino just a few months ago. Kiba had been looking for revenge for some lies Shino had told him. Lies that had led directly to Kiba getting betrothed to Ino. He knew that the teammates had made up and repaired their friendship, but apparently Shino was holding a grudge against him.

Disgusted, Kankuro severed the chakra strings as the kikai bugs started feasting on them, apparently the little things ate chakra. He'd have to wait out Shino's pique before cleaning and repairing his puppets. He just hoped he had time before it was time to return to the Sand. He grabbed a cover and a pillow, heading into the sitting room. He heard the skittering crowd of bugs and whipped around, eyes narrowed. Damned things were following him!

"What do you want?" He growled, his voice low so as not to wake Gaara and Baki in their respective rooms. The Sand shinobi guards sent by the council had thrown a fit, but Gaara had tossed them out of the suite on their collective asses. It was just the three of them.

"What do you mean?" Gaara looked over at him from his desk, his pen poised over a scroll.

"Not you." Kankuro scowled, and pointed behind him. "Them. Him. Shit."

Gaara peered behind him, then looked back at his brother. "Who?"

Kankuro looked at where he was pointing, but all he could see was an empty hallway. Sneaky bastard, he'd pulled his bugs back.

Baki threw open his door, eyes narrowed and battle ready. He stared at the two brothers and slowly relaxed. "Kankuro, what are you doing up?" No need to ask why Gaara was awake. He didn't sleep much due to Shukaku trying to torture him and eat away at his personality. Kankuro had never seen his brother without the dark circles around his eyes from the lack of rest.

Sighing heavily, Kankuro threw his covers on the futon and sat down heavily. He slowly explained about Kiba's quest for revenge, but not the reasons, and the plan to use the spider webs infused with Kankuro's own chakra strings.

Baki's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Kiba came up with that? I'm impressed. But why did you agree, it sounds like he used you."

Somehow this made Kankuro feel worse. He'd fought Shino once. He'd lost, but so had Shino, having been poisoned by one of his attacks. But Baki had never told him he was impressed with any plan he'd ever come up with. And how to explain that he'd traded his help for information, information meant to disrupt Temari's love life?

Baki went down the hallway and soon returned with a frown. "Nothing there. Not a trace of a bug or a chakra signature anywhere. Are you sure it wasn't a bad dream?"

His tone stiffened Kankuro's spine. He wasn't a child! But the Sand puppeteer refused to answer and shrugging, Baki went back to his own room.

"So, do you think Shino will continue?" Gaara asked quietly.

Kankuro gave a rueful smile and rubbed his messy hair. "Don't know. Seems kind of out of character for him to hold a grudge like this, but then I don't know him very well." At least Gaara believed him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade greeted Gaara and his entourage as they entered her office. After the official greetings, he dismissed his guards, but kept Baki with him. The man's analytical and tactical thinking was something he valued. Even though he was blind where Kankuro was concerned. Baki had been a strict task master as their sensei and Gaara had always thought Temari had caught the brunt of it, but now he wasn't so sure. By leaving Temari to her own devices, it had made his sister strive harder to become even stronger, to achieve even more. Gaara had been watched, and taught some tactical skills, but treated like a bomb scroll that might detonate at any moment. Yet he'd gotten the lion's share of their teachers attention, being trained to be the Sand's secret weapon.

On the other hand, Kankuro had admired their teacher, always striving for his approval, always seeking his attention. It was one of the reasons he'd acted out as much as he had. Baki had taught him, but had never been impressed by the Bunraku puppets, which was where Kankuro's strengths lay. Now Baki kept refusing to see Kankuro as anything but that child who'd acted out so often. Maybe he should have a talk with Baki later.

Tsunade offered him a seat and called for tea.

"What have you found out?" Gaara cut right to the heart of the matter as he seated himself. "Was it part of a larger piece, or was the attack last night a separate event?" He thought he knew, but didn't want to jump to any conclusions. He was learning that being Kazekage meant looking at each situation from several different angles.

Tsunade sighed. "I hate to tell you this."

"It was an attack against me." Gaara nodded, used to being the object of hatred.

"No. It was against Baki and possibly your brother." She told him, her voice gentle, but her eyes were sharp as they gauged his reaction.

Gaara blinked. Twice.

Tsunade continued. "Their objective seemed to be to get Baki killed or hurt while here in our village. This was supposed to bring them two goals. To put distance between our villages, strain our relationship."

Gaara nodded coldly, "And the second goal?"

Baki watched with growing anger. He didn't like to be used and now that he thought about it, this had to be the reason he'd been sent to the Leaf village. He'd told the council it was a bad idea, that the feelings against him here in the Leaf still ran high. His mind was racing, trying to pin point the source of this plot. Angry he hadn't seen through it earlier.

Tsunade gave a curt nod and continued, "It was also to separate him from you."

Gaara thought about that for a moment, but shook his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"Yah, it does." Baki interrupted, his anger shining from his one visible eye. "I was sent here to be a target. If I were attacked and hurt, then they could try and place the blame on the Leaf Village. If I died, even better. It even makes sense if you add Kankuro into the picture. Hurt or kill him, and they get an added bonus."

Gaara's eyes flared and both Baki and Tsunade pulled back, suddenly alarmed. With all the changes in the new Kazekage, they sometimes forgot he was still a holder of the Sand Demon, Shukaku. They watched as he shuttered his eyes, struggling to control his anger. "Temari?"

Tsunade quickly shook her head, "No, it looks like she was never a target. Most likely, they saw her engagement to Nara already separating her from you."

Gaara stood and stared out the window. "Would her desire for a dual-citizenship change that?"

Startled, both Tsunade and Baki stared at him. Neither had even considered that possibility. "I'll place guards around the couple to make sure, but I doubt it."

"Thank you." He told her simply, from the deepest parts of his heart. Tsunade's eyes widened slightly, then she smiled. She liked this human side of the red headed Kazekage.

Baki frowned, this new softness for his siblings wasn't necessary in a good leader. "So. They separate you from anyone you might trust and turn toward."

"Why?" Gaara asked, afraid he already knew the answer. So he said it before they could. "It was my own council wasn't it? If I had no one to turn to but them, they could control me better."

Tsunade sighed unhappily. Her own council wasn't always thrilled with her, often calling her a snot, but they'd never go to these extremes. "This is what I didn't want to have to tell you. But it seems it's not the whole council. Three conspirators that we have found so far."

"Is that all?" Gaara's voice was murderously chilly. "They didn't care if my siblings were hurt or killed. I assume that those attackers last night were interrupted by Lee before they reached their goal?"

Tsunade nodded. "They were waiting for Baki to leave, or if they'd found Kankuro by himself, that would have worked too."

Gaara's hand trembled once before he hid it within his white robes. Kankuro had been outside on a verandah with a girl, and he'd been without his puppets. If Lee hadn't happened upon the men before they'd been ready, who knows what could have happened? It seems he was once more in Lee's debt.

"What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked him quietly.

"What would you do?" He returned.

"Tear them apart." She told him.

Surprised he turned to her. "Really? I thought the Leaf would be less bloodthirsty than I."

"I haven't lived here in a very long time." She reminded him. "Besides, they went after family. I would tear them limb from limb."

"Wait!" Baki leaned in, suddenly worried. "You can't just kill council members! Kazekage, Hokage or not, neither of you are a law unto yourselves."

Both Gaara and Tsunade grinned evilly at each other, then both visibly shook off the moment. "We know." She assured Baki.

Gaara nodded. "It's what I would have done if not for who they are, and who I am now. But I will have them arrested and tried. THEN I'll tear them apart." He promised venomously.

"The Leaf Village rescends all claim to them, unless they manage to elude your justice." Gaara threw her a hard look and she whistled, "Which I doubt they will." She nodded to herself, sure that Gaara would hold to his word. The men would make it to trial at least.

"That leaves at least three council seats to fill." Baki sighed. This was going to be a political nightmare.

"Two." Gaara told him as he turned to stare out one of the large windows in Tsunade's office.

Baki looked up, confused. "But there were at least three conspirators. You don't mean to leave one in their position do you?"

Tsunade chuckled, she was already there. "No. He means he's already chosen one replacement." She leaned back to watch, this could be interesting.

Gaara nodded and turned to look at his former sensei. "They wanted to keep you from me, for them to be my only influences. Well, I will be listening to my councilors more. Once you're there."

Baki stilled and stared at his former student. "But ...that's not possible. I'm not from any of the noble families. I'm nobody."

Gaara glanced at Tsunade, but figured there was no way short of violence to get her out of her own office. She smiled at him. At least she seemed to understand his reasoning. "My father," and there was a harsh inflection when he mentioned the Fourth Kazekage, "inherited his council. Most of them were from the times of the Great War. As they retired or died, he replaced them with some of the scion's of the leading Suna families. But he didn't have to do so. The council he'd first inherited were mostly non-nobles. They were the strongest of our shinobi, they were the best tacticians, and they were known for their wisdom."

The elder Sand shinobi stood and started pacing, a clear indication of his inner turmoil. "It won't be popular amoung the other council members."

Gaara sneered. "Sure it will. They'll be so happy I'm not going after them that they'll not even blink an eye."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was just sitting down to eat, when he saw the first black bug. He sighed and hung his head. The damn things had been following him around all day. At least Shino wasn't trying to hide them from everyone else this time. But now people were starting to look at him strangely as the black cloud of bugs followed him through the village.

Finally, he slammed down his chopsticks, as the bugs came close enough to kill his appetite. "Tch. Fine." Kankuro got up and found someone to point him toward the Aburame family compound. He deliberately did not don his Bunraku puppet gear or make up. He didn't think Shino would attack him outright, not unarmed. He just wanted to talk.

o.O.o.O.o.O

TenTen sat with Ino and Temari at a small outdoor cafe. They watched Kankuro stalk down the street with the swarm of bugs dogging his steps.

"What is that all about?" Ino asked, putting down her roll, slightly nauseated by the sight of all those bugs.

Temari shrugged, her eyes wide. "I don't know. But aren't those Aburame's kikai bugs?"

Ino shook her head, looking lost. "A bugs a bug to me. How can you recognize them as Shino's?"

Temari chuckled. "No, I meant that they look like kikai bugs. I can't tell the difference between one of his and a different Aburame's bugs. What about you, TenTen?" She figured the other girl to be less squeamish about bugs than Ino.

But TenTen was staring at Kankuro as he disappeared around a side street, a sigh escaping her.

"Er... TenTen?" Ino poked the other girl with one finger.

Temari looked back at where her brother had been, and then back at TenTen. Sure he was nice enough looking, but wasn't she dating Neji?

"He's so hot." TenTen sighed, making Ino grin and Temari look confused.

"I thought you were dating Neji?" The Sand kunoichi asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell us how hot your brother looked?" TenTen's eyes were still glazed over and Temari sighed.

She honestly had never thought about Kankuro being good looking. In fact, since he'd been hidden under his Bunraku puppet make-up and clothing, Temari had pretty much forgotten what he'd looked like without it. She didn't want to have to explain about how Kankuro looked like their father and how he'd been forced to hide his face from Gaara for so long. So she shrugged and ignored the question.

"Speaking of Neji, here comes his cousin." Temari pointed at as she spied Hinata in the market crowd. She waved to the purple haired beauty, who blushed and waved back before heading their way.

"We were NOT speaking about that man." TenTen huffed, her glazed look disappearing beneath a spark of anger.

"Who, Neji?" Ino pounced, sensing a story. "Why, did something happen?"

"Tch." TenTen shook her head. "He's sworn never to marry or have children because of his branch family status. I can't really blame him for that. But last night, at the party, he saw me going to speak with Kankuro. It was almost cool the way he grabbed me and pulled me away, as if he were jealous."

"Yah, yah .. annnnd?" Ino whispered as Hinata arrived, pulling up an extra seat.

"And I thought, whoa! He's changed his mind!" TenTen sighed and slumped down. "But no, he doesn't want me for himself. He just doesn't want me to be with anyone else either. The jerk."

At that point, Ino and Temari shook their heads. "Idiot."

"W ...who?" Hinata asked in her quiet manner as Ino poured the newcomer some tea.

"Your cousin." TenTen groused. "I hate him."

"Neji-kun?" Hinata stopped with her tea cup half-way to her mouth. "But why?"

"Because he's an idiot." Ino told her.

Hinata was lost at this kind of circular thinking. "He's not really so bad ..." she began.

TenTen huffed and looked away. And Ino leaned in to whisper conspiratorially to Hinata. "Don't worry about it, lover's spat."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Lovers?"

Temari choked on her tea, nearly spitting it out. Finally she managed to swallow and started laughing. "Oh the look on your face! You are so innocent."

At that Hinata's face blushed beet red as she remembered the feeling of being wrapped up in Shino's arms, and the heat of his kiss. Luckily, Hinata blushed easily and no one took note or guessed the real reason she was so red in the face.

"We're not lovers. And we never will be. But he's not going to stop me from dating." TenTen grumbled. "Kiba and Shikamaru have already been snapped up and Lee, well he's nice and all ...but he's ...Lee."

"There's always Chouji." Pointed out Temari. "He's strong and not bad looking."

"No."

Everyone stopped and stared. Hinata blushed again.

"Why not, Hinata?" Ino asked, a bit hurt for Chouji's sake. He was a good friend of hers as well as a teammate.

"He's taken too." She looked down and spoke in a mouse-soft whisper.

"By YOU?" Ino sat back, in shock. Temari and TenTen stared.

But Hinata just shook her head. "Haven't you noticed? He's been over at the tailor's shop almost everyday for the past three weeks."

Ino's mind raced. She hadn't noticed. She'd been spending so much time trying to figure ways to get Kiba alone, she flushed a bit herself at that thought, that she hadn't been paying attention. Come to think of it, Chouji had been seen a lot at the tailor's shop lately. And the tailor had a pretty daughter. She said as much to the others, but then added, "but that doesn't mean he's taken. Not completely."

Hinata just smiled her sweet little smile and nodded. "It's real. You can tell."

"How?" Temari asked, genuinely interested. She liked Chouji, who was her betrothed's best friend.

"Well." Hinata began. "He's still taken with her, and has even taken her out on a few dates. But the real clue is ..."

"Yes?" The other three asked, leaning in.

"Ayano, that's her name, well according to her brothers who know my sister Hanabi ..."

"Yes?"

"Well, she's not a very good cook. She can barely boil an egg." Hinata told them finally.

All the girls sat back, stunned. "Yep." Ino broke the silence. "He's in love."

TenTen sighed. "See? Another one gone."

"What about Shino?" Temari asked. "He's still free."

Hinata stiffened, alarmed. If TenTen went after Shino, would she lose him to the more confident girl?

"Speaking of Shino, any idea why the kikai bugs were following my brother?" Temari remarked, still trying to figure that one out.

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Shino-kun's bugs were following Kankuro?" She squeaked, suddenly upset. Was Shino going to go after Kankuro? About what happened last night?

She got up and excused herself, bowing slightly and took off at a run. Leaving three very confused kunoichi staring after her retreating form.

The conversation would have centered around Hinata's strange behavior, if they hadn't spotted something even stranger at that very moment.

"Is that Lee?" Temari asked and TenTen nodded, bemused. They watched as he ran through the market crowds as if he was a fox with its tail on fire.

"More important, is that Aburame Koto?" Ino asked the others as they watched a determined looking brunette beauty chase after the green clad shinobi. The day kept getting more and more interesting as far as Ino was concerned.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well, I haven't even gotten to Hana's questions yet. And she's mad at me. But on the other hand, what's going to happen when Kankuro comes face to face with Shino? And what happens when Hinata shows up? **


	14. Watch your back

Kankuro arrived at the Aburame family compound, but stopped at the front entrance. Where next? This was quite a large compound with several family houses and attendant buildings. He looked around, unsure.

With a skitter, the bugs ignored the fact that he'd stopped moving, and swarmed around him and then off to the left. Kankuro scowled, _show off._ He followed the trail of kikai bugs, sighing, not sure that this was a good idea.

The Sand shinobi followed the bugs away from the main buildings. The kikai bugs skittered their way toward a large storage building that looked like it might be used for training. Kankuro sighed, and stepped inside, then stopped to let his eyes adjust to the change in lighting.

"So. You've stopped hiding." Shino's voice mocked him from over in the corner.

Kankuro frowned as he saw that the Leaf shinobi looked furious, despite the slow march of his voice. "I was not hiding and to say otherwise is an insult. I didn't know you wished to meet, and I was were I was supposed to be."

Shino eyed the Sand puppeteer with malice, "Why aren't you armed?"

Kankuro grinned, letting his arms dangle freely. "I'm always armed."

"Tsk. I meant your puppets. I sent my destruction bugs to hound you for over half a day and you don't even bother to bring your best weapons? Are you that eager to get beaten?"

Kankuro shook his head sadly. "Let it go. It was nothing and you shouldn't dwell on …"

"NOTHING?!" Shino yelled, stalking forward.

The kikai bugs started chittering loudly, making Kankuro nervous. The black crowed of bugs surrounded him. He was mentally running through his options as he answered, looking for the source of Shino's anger. A defeat between shinobi didn't usually cause this much heat.

"How DARE you say it was nothing!" Shino's face was still hidden behind his glasses, but his mouth was drawn tight and fury nearly poured from him.

"Look, I was only doing a favor for someone." Kankuro told him, damn Kiba and his crazy ideas anyway. "And you have no reason to be so upset."

Actually. Kankuro was really just talking to distract Shino. A man in that kind of fury rarely listened to reason. That was why he was so shocked when Shino actually stopped.

"Perhaps it is not my place to be upset. I have no claims. But you took advantage of the situation, and that is not to be tolerated." Shino growled low.

Kankuro tensed his muscles, ready for the attack when it came. But made a final effort to calm the other man. "Look, it was your teammate's decision to come to me. Not the other way around."

And that said, it was like throwing alcohol on a fire. Shino exploded with rage and flew at Kankuro. The Sand puppeteer leapt back in a feint, and kicked off one of the beams to fly right back at the bug-ninja's head in a move swift enough to blur his actions. At the same time, he drew a kunai and fended off Shino's answering projectile weapons.

Both men landed a few feet from each other. The first time they'd fought together, they'd both been genin. Now both had risen in ability levels. Kankuro wondered if Shino realized that not only had he passed the chuunin exams, but was now in fact a jounin? Yes, he'd left his puppets behind, in order to look more reasonable. But the fact was, at his current levels, he was still a major threat even without Karasu and the others.

This storage unit had long ago been renovated into a training area. Weapons were stored all along the walls and in special holders. _Perfect_, Kankuro grinned.

With dark intent, the black swarm of bugs came toward him, and Kankuro dodged around the building looking for all the world like he was on the defensive. All the time he was using his chakra strings to connect with some of the weapons lining the area.

He pulled on several of those chakra strands and weapons flew at Shino from every direction, making the Aburame heir do a little of his own leaping about. The weapons changed directions to follow his every move, obviously being manipulated.

Kankuro held back on one strand though, until the bugs were closer. Then as they approached his latest stance, he used that strand to pull a lit lantern over to him. He spilled the oil in a circle around himself and then threw the lit wick down on top.

The kikai bugs stopped at the heat and destruction of the fire circle. The bugs couldn't pass the flames, and didn't want to fly over the fire either, as the heat was too much for them.

Shino stopped and stared at him a moment, before smiling.

"I wouldn't have liked it if this had been too easy." The Aburame heir told him.

"Likewise." Was Kankuro's response.

"STOPPPPPPP!"

Both men froze and stared at the doorway.

Hinata stood framed in the rectangle of light, her purple-hair aflame from the afternoon sun. The light threw her features into darkness, and outlined her curvy form beautifully. She stepped inside and they both watched as her pale eyes stared at them both, aghast with horror at what she was seeing.

"This isn't the place, nor the time." Kankuro told the girl more harshly than he'd intended.

Shino snarled at the Sand's tone of voice. "Don't speak to her like that!"

And then, it all clicked into place for Kankuro. Shino wasn't holding some sort of grudge about a previous match. Instead, the bug-ninja had it bad for the Lady Hinata. **_Whoa._** "Tch. Settle down. I didn't realize she was your girlfriend."

"What? She's not!" Shino rushed in to protect Hinata's reputation.

Hinata stopped at his words, crushed. "I…I…oh, Shino, but I thought …"

Torn, Shino looked between his target and his love and groaned. "Hinata-sama. Please wait for me outside." He hoped she understood what he was trying to say.

"Hinata-_sama?????_" The girl backed up one step, then two. She looked like she might flee at any second.

"STOP!" This time the voice was Kankuro's and Hinata flushed, but stopped where she was. "He's only pretending to be cool toward you, so I won't see how important you are to him. By the way, he's a real idiot it seems, you'd have been better off with me."

Shino flushed, but refused to take the bait. Instead staring at Hinata and realizing belatedly that he'd hurt her, and that had never been his intention. "Hinata-chan." He said much softer, "please wait for me outside and we will speak. This does not concern you."

Kankuro snorted. From where he stood, it was _all_ about little Hinata. Shino was so eat up with the girl it was crazy. "I think I should leave you two alone now." He looked through the flames at the bug swarm, "er …well, almost alone that is."

"You hurt her!" Shino shouted at him and Kankuro rolled his eyes in disgust.

"That was ME on the ground, all bruised up, not her if you recall."

"You were bloodied too. I distinctly remember." Hinata rolled her shoulders back, her chin firming as she looked at him. "And …and …and I'm so sorry for that, Kankuro-kun."

_Kankuro-kun????_ Shino felt like throwing up. "You shouldn't be the one who's apologizing. It was all his fault …"

"I let him kiss me, Shino-kun." The voice was soft, the cheeks were red, but her stance told them that she was firm in what she was saying. "I knew what I was doing, I told you that last night."

Inside, Kankuro let some of his own upset seep away. He wouldn't have expected the girl to own up to the truth, but it seems that despite her mousy ways, Hinata was made of sterner stuff. "I moved too fast, and I frightened you. I too apologize." Then he frowned and looked toward Shino. "I don't apologize to you. Your relationship wasn't known to me and the lady wasn't too averse. Not at first anyway."

Shino tensed and started to step forward, his bugs skittering and menacing as they continually circled the flames, looking for a way inside.

But Hinata was suddenly in front of Shino, her back to the flame circle. Kankuro frowned, if she stepped back she'd get singed. Luckily there hadn't been much oil in the lantern and the fire was already getting lower.

Shino frowned at Hinata as she blocked his path. Then he blinked as she frowned back at him, staring furiously at him. "I told you. It was my fault and my honor to defend. And you said it yourself, I'm NOT your girlfriend and thus you have NO right to attack him on my behalf."

"Yeah!" Kankuro yelled, then winced as Hinata spun around to turn her dangerous glare on him.

"You stop adding fuel to his anger!"

"Yes ma'am." Kankuro told her sheepishly, with false humility oozing from every pore. She scoffed at him, not fooled for an instant.

"Go away." She told him.

Kankuro bowed, and leapt away from the flames. The bugs eyed him as he landing near the doorway, but made no move to intercept him. "Another time perhaps?" He asked Shino, who nodded once.

"No! No other time! This ends here!" Hinata put her hands on Shino's chest to hold him still. Shino looked at her in surprise.

"Ah Lady Hyuuga, but it was just getting FUN!" Kankuro cackled. "If we ignore the past and focus on just the fighting, well …I look forward to another meeting."

"I too." Shino told him, not sure he was ready to let go of all his anger. But he couldn't finish this with Hinata here.

With that, Kankuro bowed respectfully to both of them and walked out. Leaving Shino and Hinata alone together.

Shino growled. His plans were in ruins. Hinata was hurt and mad at him and Kankuro was still breathing. All in all, it had been a total disaster. Shino was so lost in his misery, that he didn't register that Hinata had stood up on her tiptoes and leaned into him. It wasn't until her lips met his that he realized what was happening.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura was out picking up some supplies for her mother when she saw Ino leave the flower shop. With a pang she realized that it had been a long time since the two of them had talked. Sure they'd been training together at the hospital. But things were so busy there.

"Ossu!" Sakura called, waving. She saw Ino look around and grin before walking over towards her. "I was just about to go find some dinner. I suppose you're eating with Kiba tonight?"

Ino laughed and shook her head. "Nah. He and his mother are out 'training' with their nin-dogs. I'm not allowed seeing as how I don't have a nin-dog. Clan secrets stuff dealing with their jutsus. She said that seeing as how he's mature enough to marry, then he's ready for the 'next step' in Inuzuka training."

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked with curiosity as the two girls headed toward one of their favorite restaurants by unspoken consent.

Ino shrugged. "They won't say. Hana's had some sort of falling out with her mother and refused to go along." Ino then shuddered, "but she had some things at the clinic to take care of, so I'm alone for the evening."

The two girls sat down and then started catching up with each other's lives. Ino ordered a small salad with light dressing 'on the side'. Sakura grinned at her and teased her friend. "But I thought you said Kiba liked you the way you are and doesn't like you to diet."

Ino giggled as Sakura ordered some grilled fish and rice. "He does like me just fine. And I'd never thought I'd say this, but he thinks I need to put on _more_ weight. I didn't believe him at first, but when he looks at me …." She sighed, and let her voice trail off. "Well. Let's just say his eyes light up."

Sakura liked the blush on her friend's face. It was good to see her so happy. It was better to see her happy with a guy that they weren't competing over. "So, if that's so, why the salad?"

Ino looked a bit sheepish as she admitted, "It's for the wedding kimono. Kiba can try and feed me in bed for the rest of our lives, but I'm fitting into that damned dress!"

Sakura laughed and the two girls started talking current fashions and hospital gossip before their food arrived.

Ino smiled at the girl serving their dinner, who smiled back sweetly. Sakura thanked the girl as she set her dish down as well, but the girl sniffed and gave her a cold glance before leaving.

"Er …what was that about?" Ino querried. "Do you know her?"

"Noooo, I don't _think_ so." She shrugged and picked up her chopsticks. Then Ino watched as Sakura looked a bit oddly down at her plate, as if in disbelief. The pink-haired kunoichi stabbed the leather-hard fish with her chopsticks. "These fish are burned."

Ino looked over and frowned. The dish looked simply awful. "Send it back."

Sakura looked over to catch their servers attention, but found that all three serving girls were glaring at her. She blinked. What ever had she done to them?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara heard the knock at the door, but ignored it. His guards answered and he went on about his paperwork. Paperwork dealing with the removal of three of his council elders. Traitors, every one of them. By undermining _him,_ they were undermining his power at protecting his village. Fury washed over him again.

He could feel the tendrils of rage that Shukaku was throwing out at him. Trying to lure him into losing control. Ruthlessly, Gaara shut down those links within him. There would be no sleeping for him, not for a while. When Shukaku was denied an outlet, he got testy. Murder being his favorite outlet. And a testy sand demon was not to be offered any kind of opening. Like sleep.

"You look tired."

Gaara's head shot up as he stared at Inuzuka Hana. "How did you get past my guards?" He growled with a deep menace that sent most screaming for the hills.

Hana took a step back, then stilled. Her eyes narrowed on him. "I've heard you can get scary. But I didn't get past your guards, I'm here about Tsume."

Gaara bit his tongue and pushed his anger away with great effort. "This is not a good time. And what does your mother ….oh, you mean the cub."

Hana nodded. Well, he was certainly in a foul mood. She moved over to the tea service, and was pleased to find the tea still hot.

Gaara watched, trying not to feel like she'd invaded his territory. She was only fixing herself a cup of tea. Uninvited, though. Then he frowned as instead of drinking her tea, she brought the cup to him.

"I'm not a child." He told her, rage still bubbling just below the surface.

She nodded. "I know. You're a leader with a bad headache and a worse temper. I'm assuming this has to do with those attacks? You don't need to tell me. I just came by to give a progress report on the mountain lion cub. Like you told me to do."

"Asked." He groused, sipping his tea. Funny how he'd not even been aware of his head hurting until she said something.

She looked at him quizzically.

"I asked for those updates, not 'told' you to do it."

She sniffed dismissively. "Very few can 'tell' me to do anything."

Gaara snorted, then actually rolled his shoulders as he let the anger seep away. "I used to say that too. Then I became Kazekage. Now EVERYONE is telling me what to do."

Hana walked behind him, and Gaara turned to look at her. Shinobi's didn't like people at their backs. She smiled and reached out to push his head back to facing the front. Then her hands settled on his shoulders, and then tightened.

Gaara's eyes shut of their own accord as she kneaded the tightness collected in his neck and shoulders. Inwardly, Shukaku stilled, as if shocked. In truth, Gaara was of the same mind as the sand demon residing within him. No one touched him. Not voluntarily. And certainly not to offer support or aid. But damn, that felt good.

Hana's hands were that of a kunoichi. Supple, graceful, and extremely strong. The knots in Gaara's neck eased as did the pain throbbing at his temples. All the while she kept up a dialogue about the progress of 'little Tsume'.

Gaara responded and the two fell into an easy conversation. They talked of the cub and then about the mountain terrains versus the sand terrains. Then Hana asked if any irate father's had come calling.

Gaara chuckled. "Not yet. But it's early, you never know."

Hana shook her head. "No. With this father, if he knew, he'd already be over here. Kankuro had better watch his back." Hinata's father was a stickler for the sociatal niceties. If he knew anything about last night, then he'd have already come by.

The Sand Kazekage sighed. "Yah. I like his back without holes in it." His voice was so forlorn, that Hana stopped and stepped around to look Gaara in the face.

"What did you mean by that? Is your brother in danger? Other than the distressed fathers?"

Gaara leaned back, closing his eyes. Strange how he felt so comfortable in her presence. "The attacks weren't against me. They were aimed at Baki and my brother."

Hana whistled low. "Then they were against you."

"Indirectly." He allowed.

"No. Those that die know no more fear, pain, and all that. It's those that live with the guilt and grief that suffer. The attacks were meant to be against you."

Gaara popped open one eye to stare at her. "Do you always cut to the heart of the matter?" He asked rhetorically.

Hana shrugged. "Do you know who was behind it?"

Gaara scowled. "Oh yes. I know."

"And they're still alive?"

"Only until after the trial." He told her, watching to see her reaction.

But Hana only nodded. "It's hard to be a good leader sometimes, you have to put up with those pesky 'laws' and whatnot."

Gaara wanted to laugh, but was too tired. Instead he told her, "Kankuro likes you."

She nodded. "Well, I like him too. Temari is cool as well. I wouldn't call either one of them sweet. But I never cared much for sweet things anyway."

"No. I mean he really _likes_ you."

Hana laughed. "What, are we back in the Academy? Do you like me, check yes or no and send this back. Burn it if you get caught."

Gaara looked startled. "What the hell?"

"You never played that?" She teased him.

Gaara shook his head, still looking confused. "I never played."

Hana frowned, that couldn't be right could it? He hadn't meant that he'd never played as a child. But before she could ask, the door opened and Baki walked in.

Suddenly the tension in the room escalated one hundred times. This was why Hana had stopped by. All night she'd been wondering if she'd come to the right conclusion. Her chosen 'mate' couldn't be gay. He just couldn't.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Lee looked around carefully before stepping out into the street. It looked like she was gone. Finally. Aburame Koto was a beauty. But why had she gotten so angry when he told her that he couldn't escort her to next month's festival? He'd explained about his undying love for Sakura. But instead of being happy for him and his own personal lotus blossom, Koto had gotten angry.

Lee wondered if he'd ever understand women. He decided that Sakura would be the best person to ask about all these strange happenings. Besides, he was dying to see her again anyway. It had already been nearly 18 hours and 23 minutes since he'd seen her last. At the party. Looking soooo beautiful. Lee's heart melted at the memory.

o.O.o.O.o.O

How's that? Please let me know!


	15. In the flickering light

Shino's arms automatically surrounded Hinata's slight form, with her lips dancing lightly over his. All thoughts of revenge and the sand shinobi left his brain. Actually, pretty much everything left his brain at that moment, with most of his blood pooling in another part of his anatomy. A part that was making itself known.

Hinata had kissed Shino in order to keep him from pursuing Kankuro. Not only did she _not_ think the sand ninja was in need of being beaten up, but she was afraid of the political fallout of such an event. The Kazekage couldn't just let such an insult to his family slide, now could he?

Yet, somewhere in the kiss, it changed. Heat blossomed between them as he answered her efforts with his own. She hissed with pleasure as his tongue traced the seam of her lips with a feather soft touch. There was no question of whether or not she would open for him, not from her end.

Shino's tongue plunged into the sweetness of Hinata's mouth as she silently invited him inside, his knees buckling under the pleasure. Her tongue greeted his with all the boldness that she normally could not seem to express.

The bug-ninja could hear his kikai bugs humming with pleasure as he tasted Hinata deeply, his arms wrapped hard around her.

Hinata, though innocent, was far from ignorant. She was a kunoichi and a Hyuuga. She knew an erection when it prodded her in the belly, and she knew what it meant. _Shino wanted her_. The thought spread through her like a wildfire in a drought. Tingles of heightened pleasure stung her as instead of backing away, she pressed into him, drawing a moan from her …lover? _Oh my_. She thought giddily.

Hinata frowned as she broke the kiss to trail smaller, butterfly kisses, all along his face. Her efforts were being hampered by his dark glasses, so she reached up and drew them off of his face.

"There you are." She purred as his golden predator eyes stared hungrily down at her.

Shino growled, and she giggled. "That was almost as good as Kiba." She teased.

Shocked, Shino pulled back, his hands still on her shoulders as he searched her face. "You've been kissing Kiba?" His voice rose nearly two octaves, and he cleared his throat.

"Silly." She reached out with one hand and drew down the tab on his jacket. The slow metallic hum of the zip competed with the increased humming of the destruction bugs. "I meant your _growl._"

The two sides of his jacket fell apart slightly and Hinata reached out for his chest, covered in soft white cotton.

Shino caught her hands in his before she could touch him. He asked warily, "So, no Kiba then?"

Silently smiling, Hinata shook her head at him. Then, since he hadn't released her hands yet, she leaned forward and nipped at his chest with her teeth. She missed, but did manage to capture the cotton shirt. Hinata gave a kitten growl of her own as she pulled her head back, tugging the shirt with her until it snapped free, leaving a small wet spot in the middle of his shirt.

Shino sucked in a breath as what little blood he had left to fuel his thoughts all headed south.

Dizzy, he swayed. Delighted, she pushed.

Shino's head cleared just in time to realize he was falling. He made no effort to catch himself as he landed in the soft ticking of an old quilt covering some loose hay mounds. The straw had once inhabited a few targets, but had been torn apart in training. Now it made a soft pallet for him to land on.

And apparently _he_ was what she intended to land on.

Hinata pounced, settling herself boldly on top of him and finally placing her hands on his chest. His heartbeat sped up and his bugs vibrated under his skin as she traced the lines of his muscular chest with loving attention.

"What about …but …I thought …someone else." Shino sputtered. Appalled that his mind was interfering with what his body craved. What if he scared her off? Shit!

Hinata paused, staring deep into his golden eyes. "You don't have to dance around it, Shino. Yes, I thought I loved someone else." Even now, the picture of the blonde shinobi drew her. But it was a distant feeling, not the hot passion that flowed through her when she was touching Shino.

"I thought I explained. But I may have not said it right." Hinata leaned down, inadvertently pushing her bosom into Shino's chest. The young man's eyes crossed and it took a few moments to realize that she was whispering in his ear. "…but I realized that while I regard him highly, it isn't love. I admire you both. But when I tried to imagine Naruto's features on Kankuro when he kissed me, it felt strangely cold. But then when I put _your_ face in that place, I burned alive."

The analytical side of Shino wanted to ask her why. The side of him that looked at things from every direction saw a lot of holes in that explanation. But that side of him was murdered by the hormones rushing through his body. In other words, when Hinata licked his ear, he was lost.

Shino's hands traveled up her knees as they straddled his hips to her small waist. He slipped them up underneath her own coat. The bulky material gathered along his arms as his hands found her breasts. Hinata groaned and arched her back, pushing her breasts deeper into his touch. She blew her hair out of her face and he watched as she grew red in the face. Not the red of embarrassment, which he'd seen far too many times, but the flush of lust and need. It was heady to know she was reacting this way to him, and him alone.

Flustered, Hinata could barely breathe, his hands kneading her breasts was sending shock waves throughout her body. She was burning up. With a moan, she pulled open her coat and threw it away from her and then yanked up her shirt. It was so damn hot in here!

Shino's gold eyes flirted with madness as he saw her swaying above him, her bindings the only thing from keeping her flesh from his. When she arched her back again, she pushed her hips strongly into his, making him cry out and do a little arching of his own back.

Hinata looked down at him, bemused and fighting her unimagined glee. Shino was losing his fabled control, _for her._ She did this to him. Her, Hinata. Not anyone else! The thought chased what little embarrassment was left in her, and she reached for her weapons pouch.

Shino watched her twirl the kunai with practiced ease. He eagerly waited for her to cut off the bindings that kept her luscious curves under control. So it was with deep shock that he watched the blade come straight down toward him.

His shirt tore with hardly a whisper, actually his bugs were making more noise than the tearing cloth. With a smile, she ran her free hand down his bare chest and Shino shuddered. Suddenly he struggled to sit up far enough to tear off the remnants of his shirt and his jacket. Bare chested, he wrapped his arms around her, nearly dying on the spot of pure pleasure.

"Your turn." He growled with rough abandon, grabbing the weapon from her and ripping off the bindings that prevented him from … from …

The bounty that was Hinata burst free of the white bandages and into his hands. The blade fell, forgotten as he buried his face in the cleavage he formed with his hands.

Hinata squeaked and grabbed his hair, the sudden movement challenging her balance. It was then that she realized something. Kikai bugs vibrated. Oh, she'd known that. But she hadn't _known_ that.

With Shino's face buried between her breasts, his mouth nipping at the smooth flesh, she ran her hands down his back and scratched him as she tried to draw him closer. Every inch of him vibrated. She could _feel_ the humming of the bugs inside him as they echoed his excitement.

And that's when Hinata realized that Shino could never hide his true feelings from her ever again. She'd learned how to gauge this most guarded of shinobis. She merely had to listen to his bugs.

Then suddenly, she caught her breath as her stomach dropped about ten feet. Shino had found her nipples. One was being tugged deliciously by his mouth and the other was being lovingly fondled with his fingers. Now it was her turn to groan as her eyes crossed.

Hinata couldn't believe how darn hot she felt! If she didn't know better, she'd have thought herself on fire. She groaned and looked down at Shino's head as he laved her nipples, going from one to the other and back again. Her hips rolled against his and he swore.

Hinata reached for the waistband of her pants, it was too hot in here for clothing! She watched Shino as he continued with his breast play unabated. She couldn't undo her pants while he was in the way. She yanked on his hair, making him yell as she pulled his head back, and seeing his face, she just had to swoop in for a kiss. Then she pulled back to admire the stunned look on his face. The light flickering so on his features.

Light? Flickering so on ….flickering?

Hinata had a sudden sick thought just as Shino finally looked beyond the beautiful girl in his arms and gasped, alarmed.

She closed her eyes and groaned, not even having to see the look on his face to know it was bad.

Shino pushed her off of him, scrambling to his feet and away from the fire. Hinata cuddled close to him, still feeling the bugs vibrate beneath his skin. It was such a pleasant feeling and she didn't want to let go.

She opened her eyes finally, and looked.

"Is…is…oh Shino, is that my…"

"Yah. It's your coat and top." Shino's mind was reeling with the shock of interrupted passion.

In her haste, she'd neglected to watch where she'd tossed her clothing. Apparently she'd thrown her clothes into the dying flames that Kankuro had set during his brief fight with Shino.

The flames, finding fuel, had spread. Already half the floor was covered with burning stray and hay. The building was well ventilated and air fed the fire. There was no question of danger. They could easily escape. The problem was …Hinata chewed her lip nervously ….

"How am I going to get home? And what will I wear?" She wailed.

Shino let a smile play at his lips despite his painful, and frustrated, arousal. "Come, I'll hide you and find you something to wear."

Distantly, the couple could hear a few raised voices and a bell being rung. "Time to go." Shino told her gruffly, just as reluctant as she to leave this place.

Hinata sighed, snuggling closer to her almost lover and felt like crying.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura was having a weird evening. First the serving girl had been snotty about her food, even though it was far too burned to be eaten. Then, on the way home, no less than three villagers that she knew passingly well had been outright rude.

One woman that Sakura always smiled at had even deliberately turned her back on her and sniffed coldly.

Then she'd come home to find her own mother acting oddly. Her mother was acting overly sweet and kept asking Sakura if 'everything was okay'. It wasn't like her mother to hover like that, not since she was a child anyway.

She shook it off and sat down at her desk, needing to catch up on some reading about the pituitary system. There was this one interesting case at the hospital ….

It was a little over an hour later that there was a knock on her door. Sakura ignored it, sure it was one of her mother's friends until she heard a familiar voice.

"TenTen?" Sakura murmured. What was she doing at their door at this time of night? Sure the two kunoichi were friendly, but to her knowledge they'd never visited each other at home before.

Sakura's mother showed the slender girl into the den and asked if either wanted tea. They both declined politely and then Sakura's mother retired from the room to leave the two to talk.

"What's wrong? Is it a mission?" Sakaru asked, unsure. If it were a mission, wouldn't the other girl have said something already?

TenTen shook her head and smirked. "Notice anything …_different_ …today?"

Sakura started to shake her head, then remembered the strange incidents that had marred her evening earlier. "Some weird looks and bad service at a restaurant. Why?"

"See Lee today?" TenTen asked, deliberately not answering the question.

Sakura nodded. "Today and every day. When he's not away on a mission he always finds a way to see me at least once a day." She sighed. It should have annoyed her, his persistence, but it didn't, not really. Did that make her a bad person? She enjoyed his company, but didn't think she was in love with him. Maybe it was wrong not to tell him she didn't return his feelings. Alright, to be truthful, she _had_ told him, but not strongly enough it seemed.

"Seen Aburame Koto?" TenTen then asked coyly.

Really surprised, Sakura shook her head. "No. I really don't think I've ever met her. I know of her, but that's about it."

"Well, it seems she knows you." TenTen smiled and nodded. "Knows you well enough to tell your most intimate secrets to over half the town."

"What????" Sakura stood, appalled. Her thoughts raced, what secrets could the girl have gotten hold of?

TenTen waved at the pink-haired girl to sit. "Not really. They're not YOUR secrets, but the way she's telling it, they are."

"Alright, you've lost me." Sakura sat back down and slumped over her desk. "What secrets is she telling if they're not mine?"

"Oh, only that you're the reason Jun'ichi stayed overnight at the hospital, despite his injuries being so slight."

"Huh?" Sakura responded. She wasn't even working on Jun'ichi's case. And from what she knew, he was only staying overnight for observation for a possible concussion.

TenTen frowned and continued. "It seems that he and his girlfriend are arguing and it's been _suggested_ that you are taking advantage of the situation. That you kept him overnight at the hospital so you could sit up all night alone with him. Coooommmforting him."

"Exxxxcuse me?" Sakura whipped out the word like a lash, blood in her eyes as she realized the insinuation.

"Down girl. This is me. I know better. Besides, Jun'ichi is nothing if not tied around his girlfriend's little finger. So I take it you're not over there holding his wittle hand as he recuperates?"

"Not even my case." Sakura growled, running an agitated hand through her hair. "Why? Why would Koto do this to me? We've never even talked!"

"I have." TenTen sighed and flopped down on a nearby futon. "And it isn't worth the effort. Not a thought in the fluffy brain of hers worth listening to anyway. How she could be related to Shino is beyond comprehension."

"So what gives?"

TenTen grinned and rolled her eyes. "I wasn't sure either, until Lee came by to see me. It seems when he checked in with you today you were too busy to talk, yah?"

Sakura nodded. She'd been elbow deep, almost literally, assisting Tsunade with a delicate surgical procedure. It had been exciting and heady stuff, and the first time that Tsunade had let her do so much during the surgery. Sakura had been proud when Tsunade had told her she'd done 'well'.

"Seems, the poor boy is confused. See, he saved Koto's life at the reception for the Kazekage, remember?"

Sakura nodded again, starting to feel lost again. What did the party for Gaara have to do with rumors circulating around town?

"Well, it appears Koto is smitten with my green teammate. Which would be fine, except he explained to her in his own delicate way, that he was in love with you."

Sakura groaned. "By 'delicate way', you mean he spouted off poetically and posed manfully for her, all the while ignoring her feelings?"

TenTen nodded.

Sakura shrugged, rolling her shoulders. "Oh well. It's nothing but a small tempest in a teapot. As soon as Jun'ichi recovers and goes back to his girlfriend everyone will know it was nothing but a rumor."

"Like the rumor that you were the one responsible for Kazuo's heart attack last month? Even though he's nearly fifteen years your senior. Tsk, tsk, Sakura. To lead an older man on like that, bad for his health you know." TenTen whistled and looked away from Sakura's shocked look. "Or if you don't like that one, how about the rumor that you're sleeping around with two different men, both married?"

Sakura's face turned blue and then red, as fury rose from her like a wave.

"Or how about the one that you're pregnant with Kakashi's child and are refusing to marry him?"

The scream of the furious kunoichi rocked the entire house.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki looked up from his papers and frowned to find Hana with the Kazekage. He didn't need this now. Silly females and their manish ways. Why couldn't women act like women anymore?

Still. She was comfortable with Gaara and Kankuro really liked her, that much was obvious. The stupid boy had gone on and on about how embarrassed he was that she'd seen him on the ground like that and was worried she might think less of him. Kankuro should be more worried what Lady Hinata's father would think if he ever found out about what happened.

Still, both brothers got on well with her. She was looking for a 'mate'. And she appeared to have a calming influence on Gaara. So, what if he could get her to look at Kankuro instead of himself?

"Seen Genma lately?" She asked out of the blue, drawing a puzzled look from Gaara.

Baki fought not to let his expression change. What did she know? He and Genma had met twice in secret, at the Hokage's suggestion. Since Yugao had not taken up the offer to murder Baki, the plan had been to make Genma look like he might consider such an offer as feasible.

They needed to know if the three traitors on the Sand council were the _only_ enemies involved. And it appeared that there were indeed more traitors involved. Genma had signaled him at the reception in order to tell him that contact had been made.

The circle of secrecy on this was tight. He, Yugao, Genma and the Hokage. Not even Gaara knew.

So how did Hana know? He needed to find out who had leaked the information, and if it would endanger Genma while he met the new 'contact' later on tonight.

Hana felt like crying. She'd thrown Genma's name out there to see if she got a reaction. She had indeed. Baki had drawn up tighter than a drum and his expression had gone blank. Perfect ninja face. She'd hoped she'd been wrong. But apparently Baki really was gay.

So …what did that mean for her?

o.O.o.O.o.O

**As always, it is my hope that you are enjoying the story thus far! But I don't know unless you REVIEW! Pretty please!**

**LOL – Later!**


	16. Discoveries

Hinata followed Shino's instructions to the letter. She waited for him in a small side building while he fetched a spare jacket and shirt for her. They hung off her smaller frame, except for one area. And Shino had taken time out to admire how she 'filled out' his clothing. With half a smirk and donning a spare pair of dark glasses, he gave her a brief kiss and held her tight for a moment before bounding off to join his family. He said he'd probably be tied up for a while cleaning up after the fire and he apologized.

Hinata smiled softly and hugged herself wrapped up in Shino's jacket, sniffing appreciatively. The clothes smelled like him. Soft and clean and woodsy. She wondered if the kikai bugs had a particular smell? Thinking of those bugs, Hinata giggled. The destruction bugs in Shino's body had still been humming and vibrating when he left, though not as much as when they'd been in each other's embrace.

She waited, like she'd been told, and then slipped out the back of the small building they'd taken refuge in earlier. There was the back gate through the main fence, just where he said it would be. There were guard seals, but he'd entrusted her with the secrets and she slipped through with ease.

_How easy_, she mused, just as a hand clamped over her mouth. No! How stupid! To not to have activated her byakugen before leaving, what had she fallen into?

She was about to activate the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms jutsu, when she recognized the voice hissing in her ear.

Why had _she_, of all people, just grabbed her and called her a 'bitch'?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hana eyes reflected her weariness as she looked Baki up and down. It was a damn shame. He may be a jerk and an ass, but he wasn't horrible looking. And though she really didn't care for him, he was her clan's chosen 'mate' for her. To find out he was gay was too much!

"I guess I'm really not your type." She said plainly, trying to mask her confusion.

Was she glad he wasn't for her, or upset? She couldn't seem to decide. On the one hand, she really wanted to get married and have a family. On the other, well … why him? Why not someone she actually liked? Even Kankuro or Gaara as young as they were. At least she liked them! Or Genma. Now he was hot, that was for sure. Kakashi was perverted and had a weird sense of humor, but on the whole a pretty nice guy. Iruka would even be good, although he was too gentle for her tastes. But no … fate had to hand her … Baki. How fucked up was that?

Baki stared at her with his one visible eye, his mind racing. The way she'd said that had him wondering. Did she really know anything about his meetings with Genma? Had she told Gaara? Her tone didn't match with what he was thinking. If she'd found out he'd been setting traps and using himself for bait, without telling his Kazekage, why did she sound …sad?

"Missing a few parts." She muttered as she turned to bid a wary Gaara a good night.

What had she meant by that? Suddenly, with a sick 'thud' in his stomache, Baki caught her meaning and froze with shock. She thought he was gay???? Holy fuck! He watched in horror as Gaara gave her a sympathetic look and actually touched her shoulder as she left.

Baki couldn't move. Not only did Hana think he was interested in men, but GAARA thought so too?

Gaara moved around the room, studiously not saying anything as he sat back down at his desk to pick up some more paperwork.

Baki still couldn't seem to move. He did manage to clear his throat finally, after about ten minutes.

"Baki?"

The man grunted.

"Are you going to move anytime soon?" Gaara asked simply, never looking up from the scroll letter he was currently reading.

Baki grunted again.

"Fine. I'll be here a while." The red-headed young man looked up at his former teacher and shook his head. "I didn't tell her. I tried to warn her off though."

Baki closed his eye and groaned. How long had Gaara thought him gay? His former student wasn't acting surprised, so probably a while he guessed.

What an idiot situation. He couldn't roar out loud that he wasn't gay, or then there might be questions about the real reason he'd been meeting Genma in secret. Never mind that the two men hadn't been alone. No, _that_ part was still a secret it seemed! FUCK!

"When did you…" Baki trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

Gaara shrugged. "Forever."

"Huh?" Baki was starting to feel ill.

Gaara sighed, annoyed that his new councilor was acting as if this was any big deal. "Kankuro followed you once. He was always curious you know. This was just after you gave him that awful advice about lying to women."

Kankuro? Followed him? When the boy had been ten?

"When he came back, he was sweating and shaking and swore he'd never speak about what he'd just seen. He said he'd never even knew two men could do anything like that. Then he threw up all over Temari." Gaara glanced up and gave the smallest of smiles. "It was actually kind of funny to see her beat the shit out of him."

Baki scowled. Kankuro was a dead man when he got his hands on the younger shinobi. To tell a lie like that!

"I didn't understand and forced Temari to tell me." Gaara flushed a bit at the reminder of his old self. He'd nearly strangled his sister with his sand before she'd managed to choke out an explanation. "Then she made me swear we would never speak of it again. It took two weeks for Kankuro to look any male in the eye again. But he never brought it up again either."

Baki's eye twitched and he felt the beginnings of a huge headache. But it was nothing in comparision to the pain he'd be causing Kankuro, and soon.

As if hearing Baki's inner thoughts, Kankuro came through the door as if on cue. He was whistling as he jumped over the futon frame to land on the cushion.

"You would NOT believe the day I've had." The sand puppeteer whined.

Gaara ignored him. Baki, finally able to move, stalked toward the unsuspecting puppeteer.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura and TenTen had grabbed Ino from her family with thinly veiled excuses, smiling and turning down offers to stay and have tea.

"You're lucky my father knows that Kiba is out of the village with his mother, or he'd be trying to follow us to make sure I don't accidently 'run into' him alone!" Ino giggled.

Then the blonde kunoichi fell silent as the two outlined the spread rumors throughout the village.

"Oi! That's why I kept getting small comments!" Ino said, the light dawning.

"What comments?" Sakura moaned with TenTen patting her shoulder in sympathy.

Ino shrugged. "Things like 'you should pick your friends better' and crap like that." I just thought either Chouji or Shikamaru had done something stupid again, or Kiba had pulled a prank on someone. Never occurred to me it would be about you."

"We're going over to have a word with the little bitch." TenTen smiled nastily.

Ino blinked and grinned. "Count me in, of course! But how are we going to get her? We can't just walk up to the clan gates and demand they turn Koto over to us!"

Sakura nodded. We're just going over to scout now. That's the first step.

TenTen nodded. "But if we see her anywhere around, BAM, we strike!"

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other, and then away. "Spending too much time with Lee lately, TenTen? That sounded almost like him."

TenTen pursed her lips then giggled. "Let's just go."

With that the three sauntered ever so casually toward the Aburame compound. Unlike the Inuzukas, Shino's family compound was within the village proper. Still, it was a bit of a hike.

Night was well and truly established as they circled the main fence, and avoided the wards and guard seals.

It was by sheer luck that Ino had spotted the nearly hidden back gate. They all nearly panicked as the gate slid noiselessy open.

What they saw in the poor light was a slight, short girl with long hair wearing a jacket far too large for her. She had her back to them.

Sakura grinned. There weren't a lot of females in the Aburame clan of their age. And only one wore her hair down like that. Koto.

TenTen and Ino reached the same conclusion almost simultaneously.

They grabbed her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata didn't want to fight back, not against Sakura. And she was sure it was Sakura, althouth the pink-haired girl wasn't alone. From underneath the blindfold, she could see nothing. But the hint of jasmine told her it was probably Ino on her left. And the sound of the steps on her right sounded like TenTen's usual ground-eating stride.

So … no danger then. But it wasn't a surprise party for her birthday either. First, it wasn't her birthday. Second, they'd taken her from Shino's back gate. Third, Sakura had called her a …a … 'bitch'!

o.O.o.O.o.O

They whisked their prisoner back into the main village and then pulled her unceremoniously into a side alley. A dead end.

There was a single light overhead and it swayed slightly in the wind. But at this moment, all three captors caught their breaths collectively.

"Isn't Koto's hair brunette?" Ino stammered, suddenly nervous as she eyed the purple hair she knew all too well.

"Yah." TenTen sighed, appalled. "And isn't Koto less …curvy?"

Sakura nodded and reached out and pulled the blindfold off their friend.

"Hinata! Oh, I am sooooo sorry!" She wrapped her arms around Hinata and hugged her tightly. "We thought you were someone else! We thought you were Koto."

"Shino-kun's cousin?" Hinata squeaked, barely able to breathe.

"We're sorry. We didn't hurt you did we?" TenTen gushed, also hurrying over to hug Hinata.

Both TenTen and Sakura went on and on, and Hinata couldn't make sense of one darn thing they were 'explaining'. Like why did they want to kidnap Shino's cousin, Koto? Finally, she was able to get a word in between the two girls and ask that very question.

Sakura's face turned an alarming red as she explained the difficulties she recently encountered, and Koto's part in it all.

"Let's not stop the explanations there." Ino took a step back and eyed Hinata.

TenTen looked quizzically over at the blonde kunoichi, having just noticed something. "Ino, you haven't apologized to Hinata yet." She pointed out.

Ino sighed. "In your embarrassment, you're overlooking some pertinent details, ladies."

Hinata caught her breath.

"Why was Hinata coming out of the Aburame complex at this time of night. And why is she wearing Shino's jacket?"

TenTen and Sakura stepped back, now curiously examining Hinata from head to toe. The object of their scrutiny blushed scarlet.

"I …I just assumed she'd been meeting with Shino. They are teammates." TenTen answered. Sakura nodded, having thought the same.

Ino sighed and shook her head. "Then why leave by the back gate? It's not a short cut to the Hyuuga's, it makes the walk looonger! And don't her lips look swollen to you?"

Hinata's hand flew to her mouth as she looked down at the ground, feeling a bit dizzy.

TenTen cursed and grabbed Hinata. Together they all fled the alleyway back to Sakura's house. After a little tea and a chance to breathe, they all settled back and eyed each other. Hinata was still blushing.

"So. Spill." Ino chided her. "And no fainting!"

Hinata shrugged and remained silent.

Sakura grinned. "So … Shino, eh? Aw that's cute."

TenTen shook her head. "No it's not! What about all the bugs? What do they do while you to are kissing, circle your head and hum a romantic tune?"

Hinata giggled in spite of herself and blushed deeper.

Ino sat up, caught by the other girl's expression. "They don't do that! Do they?"

Hinata knew she'd never escape without saying anything, but would try to keep most of it to herself. "No …not a song anyway."

Sakura grinned as she sat back comfortably in her seat. "So they hum?"

Hinata nodded, unable to keep from smiling.

"Oh wow. Is it only when you're …close? Because I've never heard them hum." Ino asked, wide eyed and a little freaked out.

"I don't know. You could do better." TenTen mused, still not sold on the strange Aburame ninja. "Bugs." She shuddered.

"Do you see them?" Sakura asked, not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

Hinata rushed to defend her love. "There's no one better than Shino!"

All three girls blinked and sat back. Well, that was a definate response. And a forceful one, considering the source.

"And no, the bugs aren't visible. They're in his body."

"EEEEEWwwwwwwwwwww!" All three intoned. Ino wondered if the tea had been a good idea, now she was starting to feel ill.

"Stop that! You don't know!" Hinata fumed, near tears. "It's a little different at first. But you can't feel them really, not individually. It's more like ... a vibration, under the skin."

Sakura and TenTen nodded to reassure her, still not sure about the whole idea.

Ino looked both intrigued and shocked. "They vibrate?"

Hinata nodded.

"All the time?" She asked insistently.

TenTen and Sakura looked over at their blonde friend, unsure of where she was going with this. She sounded almost … jealous? That couldn't be right.

Hinata shook her head. "Only when he's …well, when …Oh"

Ino finished for her. "Only when he's _particularly_ excited about being around …you?"

Hinata nodded.

TenTen shrugged at an equally lost Sakura.

Ino sat back and smiled a bit weakly. "Who knew?" She mused to herself. "I never would have guessed, not in a million years."

"What?" TenTen asked, weary of being confused.

"Shino vibrates. All over. Whenever he's …turned on, so to speak."

"So?" Sakura mumbled.

"It seems Hinata has found herself a boyfriend that's a walking, talking sex-toy. And he doesn't even need batteries!"

Sakura and TenTen drew in sharp breaths as they caught on. They turned wide eyes on their purple-haired friend, both suddenly wondering what sex with Shino would be like.

Hinata blushed a deep red, but her smile looked decidedly smug.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hmmmm …. Okay, you know the drill. REVIEW please! Pretty please! Oh, and a few warnings. Shippuden rapidly approaching. Lemons too.**


	17. Good Vibrations

Baki's hands reached for Kankuro independently of his brain. In fact, intellectually he knew that it was for the best to let Hana's little 'misconception' about him stand. It kept his and Genma's plan to use himself for bait to catch some traitors from being revealed, and maybe warning them off. It also kept Inuzuka Hana from sniffing around him in search of a 'mate'.

Yet, for all that, Baki found his hands encircling the neck of a certain sand puppeteer. He just couldn't help it.

"Wha…." Kankuro choked and then his eyes widened. The boy didn't scramble to try to dislodge Baki's hands. Instead he whipped both feet up and between Baki's arms and slammed his feet hard up under the man's chin.

Blood flooded Baki's mouth, but his hands didn't waiver. All of a sudden, Karasu came flying out of the boy's bedroom aiming poison dipped sharp weapons at him.

"Stop."

It wasn't that the word was yelled or anything. Gaara didn't usually need to raise his voice to be heard.

Both combatants stopped. Baki released Kankuro, livid red marks circling the boy's neck, they'd leave bruises for sure. Kankuro coughed and sputtered as he caught his breath. Baki spit out the blood in his mouth while he eyed Karasu. The deadly puppet had stopped as well, but was hovering in the room as if merely waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"What is this all about?" Gaara's voice was cold and Baki fought not show his sudden uneasiness. He'd just attacked the Kazekage's brother and couldn't explain his reasoning. He couldn't tell Gaara about the plan, because Gaara had already forbidden a similar plan. Baki was walking a fine line and he knew it.

"I'm angry at him." Baki managed.

Kankuro quirked one dark eyebrow. "Yah. I got that part!" His voice was hoarse.

"He attacked a young lady of this village at your reception and caused a ruckus. The political fallout could potentially be harmful."

Gaara paused. Was Baki lying to him? This issue had already been dealt with. And according to Hana, if the young lady's father had known, he'd already be over here.

"I didn't attack her! She admitted it to her boyfriend too, that she let me kiss her!"

"She had a boyfriend?" Baki snarled.

Kankuro refused to back down, instead standing on the futon and yelling in Baki's face. "I didn't know that at the time! And from their reactions, it was a relationship so new that neither of them knew either!" Karasu twitched as Kankuro flexed his fingers menacingly.

Gaara sighed. "Get off the futon. This issue is at an end unless a distraught family comes calling. Is that clear?"

Both nodded, both still angry. Baki eyed Kankuro with barely concealed malice. The sand shinobi blinked. If the stick up Baki's ass was any longer it would be sticking out the top of his head. Kankuro groused a bit, then looking at both Baki and Gaara decided to leave them alone for a while. He took Karasu and said something about needing to go down to the workshop for a while. Neither stopped him as he left.

"Are you ready to tell me what that was really about?" Gaara said stonily.

Baki searched his brain, but couldn't come up with a single answer. "No. But I would ask that you withhold asking for a few more days. As your newest councilor, I ask this of you as a favor."

Gaara considered the matter carefully, then nodded. "I just ask that you refrain from attacking my brother until _after_ you have explained yourself to me. And Baki, it had better be good."

Baki fought not to shudder at the stillness in his former student's voice. No matter how calm he seemed, Gaara's potential for violence was still there, under the surface. He more than most knew what this boy was capable of doing.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The next day it surprised Hinata at how difficult it was to find Shino. It wasn't until late afternoon that she tracked him down.

The apartment in the village was a small one belonging to the Aburame clan. It wasn't used much. It had actually belonged to the new wife of one of Shino's cousins. She'd not found a buyer for it yet so it was empty except for some of the basics.

Hinata wouldn't have thought to look there, except she'd run into Aburame Koto as she was stalking a freaked out looking Lee. In exchange for warning the girl about a pissed off Sakura, Koto pointed Hinata in the direction of several hiding places of the Aburame when they needed to be alone.

Hinata had left Koto, not caring that she'd warned the girl. She was sure that Sakura would get her hands on the girl sooner or later.

She approached the door of the apartment and then stopped, suddenly very nervous. Why was Shino hiding? Was he hiding from her? She turned to leave without even knocking when the door was wrenched open. Hinata turned to stare wide eyed at Shino.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked each other, at the same time.

Hinata blinked, then her eyes narrowed as she realized that Shino hadn't invited her inside. So she took a deep breath, making her jacket fill out nicely, and stepped forward.

Shino didn't step back, so Hinata found herself fetched right up against him. Frowning she looked up at him. "Are you avoiding me?"

"It's not working." He told her solemnly. Shino sighed and stepped back, inviting her inside silently. "Besides, I kept getting strange looks from Ino, TenTen and Sakura. Everytime I ran into one, they'd smile very strangely. It was unnerving."

"But it was me you were hiding from, right?" Hinata asked, a bit breathless. She ignored his mention of her friends. She knew why they'd been staring, but didn't want to share that with him just yet. Besides, she'd be more upset if she hadn't felt his body's reaction to her. The bugs were starting their humming again.

"Hinata, I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for. And besides, N…N…, well there's someone who's supposed to be returning soon and well …"

Hinata about hit the floor in a faint as she realized what was going on. "You're jealous of Naruto?"

Shino blushed and turned away from her, he grabbed his jacket and tried to walk past her.

"Coward." Hinata blushed. Was that _her_ acting so bold? Was this really her, who was moving to block the exit.

Shino stopped and sighed. "Hinata. I would love for you to be mine, but you've loved him for years. I need to know that you are really _seeing_ me, and not just a substitute for him."

"That wasn't his name I was calling out while you had your mouth on me." Hinata whispered. "At it wasn't his face I was seeing."

Shino frowned, was it even possible? Did she, _could_ she care for him the way he did for her?

Hinata took advantage of his distraction and pulled open her jacket. The shirt she wore beneath was perfect for a kunoichi. It was tight and strong and moved with her every motion. It also outlined every curve she had. Shino swallowed hard as he watched her nervously.

"There's no flames in here, are there Shino?" She asked, her voice husky and low as she stared at him hungrily. He watched, his temperature climbing as she folded the jacket carefully and put it down on a table. "I don't want anything to stop us this time."

Shino couldn't move. Hinata was acting so bold and looked so damnably hot as she stalked him, sliding her hands over his chest and down his arms to divest him of his jacket. She leaned forward and looked up at him as she put her mouth on one of his male nipples, teething it through his shirt as she stared up at him.

Hinata gave a startled squeak as she was suddenly airborne.

Shino tossed the purple-haired tormentress up and caught her in his arms, her breath whooshing out as he held her tight. Then they were on the move. Hinata grinned as she saw the bedroom. The bed roll wasn't made, but Shino stopped and grabbed a forgotten quilt and threw it down. Then he threw _her _down on top of it, he followed her down less than a second later.

Hinata grabbed the edge of his shirt and tugged upwards, impatiently. "Not so fast," he told her gruffly, nuzzling her neck with his mouth. "I've dreamed of you, of this, for years. I'm taking my damn time!"

Hinata's eyes widened. Shino cursed? Shino had wanted her for that long? She laughed with delight and tugged on his shirt again. "It comes off now or I cut it off!" She warned him.

In response, Shino grabbed both of her hands and held them down on either side of her head. Her pale eyes grew wide as she struggled. He trapped her leg with one heavy thigh of his own. Then he proceeded to ravish her mouth with his own.

The kikai bugs within his body began their vibrating as a certain part of Shino's anatomy rose to make it's presence known against her belly. Her stomach was tickling so much that Hinata giggled, amused by the idea of butterflies within her to match the kikai within him!

Long moments passed this way until Hinata moaned at the coolness of the room teasing her bare stomach. It took her a while before she realized he'd let go of her hands and was raising her shirt inch by tantalizing inch.

Shino choked as he realized she hadn't bound her breasts today. He tossed the shirt away the moment it passed her head. Then, just like he had before, he dived right into the bounty that was Hinata. The purple-haired girl cradled his head lovingly to her breasts as he paid them worship and homage. Her fever was growing though and there were other parts of her that burned now.

Restless, she kicked off her sandals that she hadn't bothered removing before, then ran her toes up and down his calves. Frustrated by the cloth of his pants. Once more her hands moved to raise his shirt, and this time he let her. He released one of her nipples with his mouth as he groaned, finally helping her to rid him of this barrier.

Both groaned wildly as his bare chest met hers. Tears formed in her eyes which Shino kissed away with loving detail.

"Now!" She growled, and with a suddenness that surprised him, she rolled him. Ending up on top of him, her breasts bouncing in front of his eyes. His hands came up to cradle them, pinching the nipples and making her arch her back and cry out. She rocked her pelvis against his and now he arched his back too.

Then Hinata was rolled back over and she screeched her displeasure as his mouth left hers. It wasn't until she looked down that she realized that he hadn't wanted to let go of her breasts, and so was using his teeth to unhook her pants.

Hinata giggled and grabbed his dark glasses and threw them across the room, then put her hands over his and rubbed her breasts into his touch. Shino growled at her as he licked her stomach, making her cry out too.

She ran her hands up and down his shoulders and neck, marveling at the feeling of the vibrations his kikai were sending out. She marveled that he wanted her like this. HER. Just her. Feeling powerful for one of the first times in her life, she threw back her head and screamed his name as he finally released her to tug her pants and underthings off.

If she'd known what he was going to do next, she might have run for the hills. But being inexperienced, when he buried his face in the crux between her thighs, she nearly died of embarrassment. Shock rocked her, then he rocked her world as his tongue came out to play.

Again, Shino frustrated her no end as he slowed things down to a crawl. Leisurely, both he and his bugs humming happily, he lapped at her body and drove her slowly insane. Her hands fisted in his hair, but he refused to go faster. She felt him stab his tongue just inside her body's entrance and she arched her hips, driving him deeper inside her as she screamed.

Shino smiled against her sweet, dripping flesh. She'd screamed his name. His. And with that, he nibbled on the part of her just above her opening and she came apart for him.

He held her as the explosion took her, then held her as if finally slowed. Hinata was panting and breathless when she looked down at him grinning up at her. His gold eyes glowed eerily at her as he slowly stuck his tongue out and started cleaning her, while his gaze never left hers.

Moans escaped her as she felt the tension start up once more as he lapped at her quivering flesh. The first time had been a revelation. She'd thought she was about to die when everything sort of uncurled and exploded around her, she wasn't even sure why she hadn't passed out since the pleasure had been soooo intense!

Surprised, she felt the heat starting to simmer once more, and over stimulated nerve endings sent more shock waves coursing through her. Hinata growled and grabbed his hair, jerking upwards suddenly, making him cry out in both passion and pain.

"NOW" The desperate kunoichi demanded. Shino would have loved to return to his previous position and drive her mad once more, but when she'd yanked him upwards, his erection had settled into the valley between her legs. He couldn't have moved from there for any reason.

She kissed him, loving the taste of her own passion on his lips as she dug her fingers into his hard buttocks, begging him to possess her. Shino was vibrating madly, the kikai humming reaching a crescendo as he found her entrance and pushed himself slowly inside with a sigh.

Hinata groaned and pushed up with her knees to meet him. He sank down with an agonizing slowness into her tight channel. Not being able to restrain himself, he bit her neck hard. Blind with passion, she drew blood down his back as she accepted him lovingly into her body, and into her heart.

The remained locked together for a solid minute. Neither moving, only savoring the moment as they listened to their hearts beating in perfect synchronicity. Her hips finally twitched and he rolled his pelvis slightly. Both moaned and arched their backs. With that, the spell was broken and need ruled the day.

Long strokes pounded hard into her as she rose to meet his thrusts. He vibrated in her arms, and she was shocked to realize that ALL parts of him were vibrating. The feeling left her breathless and screaming as she felt another crest approaching her.

Shino's thrusts became faster and faster as instinct overcame him. His need to possess her drove him over the edge and the sound of the kikai humming was lost in the meaty pounding of flesh against flesh.

Suddenly the room was filled with cries from both lovers as the climax overtook them and they collapsed together.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hana was angry and depressed. All she wanted to do was be alone, maybe with her nin-dogs as company, but defiantly no one else.

It was too bad then that she ran into her mother. Tsume took one look at her daughter's face and pulled her aside near an alleyway.

"What is wrong with you?" Tsume growled. "I know you're mad at me for keeping it a secret from you that Baki might be a possible mate. But you look like shit."

Hana's eyes filled with tears and Tsume's eyes widened. Hana didn't cry. The only time she'd seen her daughter this upset was when one of her patients didn't survive.

"Kuromaru made a mistake." Hana finally whispered.

"The hell I did." The dog huffed, looking puzzled from one woman to the other.

"Why aren't you out stalking Baki?" Tsume demanded, needing to get to the heart of the matter.

"He's gay!" Hana wailed, collapsing into her mother's arms. Shocked, the woman held her oh-so-independent daughter. She looked down at Kuromaru.

The dog shook his head. Nothing like this had ever happened before. The clan leader's nin-dog was _never_ wrong in these matters. It was one of the reasons Inuzuka's usually married for life. Their mates were chosen with great care.

Hana explained how Baki had been looking at Genma, and how she'd guessed the two had been meeting clandestinely. She explained how Baki had reacted when she asked him about Genma.

The two walked away, their voices low. The dog followed, then stopped and peered into the alley. Well, if neither Tsume nor Hana had smelled the person there, why should he tell them? Besides, it wasn't as if any great secrets had been let out.

In the shadows, where she'd ducked to avoid Sakura, Koto looked stunned. Genma and Baki?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata came to herself slowly, mostly because she was finding it difficult to breath. She finally managed to push Shino off her to one side, although his arm snaked around her and continued to hold her close. She smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

That had been … perfect. Hinata smiled to herself. It was the perfect moment. She breathed in deeply, the scent of sex still hanging on the air.

"I love you." Shino's voice was warm and sexy against her ear. "I adore you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned to stare into the brilliance of his hot gaze. "I love you too, Shino-kun." She told him. He was hers. And no other woman could have him.

She fought not to giggle as she thought of Ino, TenTen and Sakura and their reactions to the knowledge that kikai bugs vibrated. Except they weren't vibrating now. Maybe she'd worn them out, poor things. Intrigued, she asked him about them.

Startled, he looked at her strangely. Then closed his eyes. His mouth fell slack and she felt his hand tremble once, then still.

"I …I …I can't …I can't feel them." Shino said, his voice appalled.

Hinata sat up and looked down at him. He didn't even look at her bared breasts, he was so focused inwards. "But maybe they're just tired."

Shino shook his head, his breathing getting shorter. "No…I've trained with them under all circumstances. I've had them since I was a child. This …something isn't right!"

Fighting her alarm, Hinata got up and rushed to get dressed. What to do, what to do? She looked over at Shino who was shaking now as he tried to pull chakra into his hands in order to entice the chakra eating kikai into responding.

"But maybe it was the sex. It was …I was your first, yah?" To her relief, Shino nodded. "Then maybe that's it then."

Shino shook his head. "I've been taught about that too. After sex, the bugs are slower, sluggish even. That's one of the reasons sex is forbidden while on missions. But to go silent like this, it's not right!"

Hinata stared in alarm as Shino's voice rose and rose. This wasn't like her usually stoic teammate. She'd seen him under stress before. She'd seen him fighting against nearly impossible odds before. This panic wasn't like him!

"Get dressed!" She told him, "I'm going for help! Sakura can …"

"The medics know _nothing _about the kikai. They're a part of me, but they're not of human physiology! How they work and all that is a closely guarded clan secret." Shino's teeth were starting to chatter from the shock.

Hinata suddenly realized that the kikai weren't merely a weapon for the Aburame clan, they were PART of them. On that thought, she sped out of the apartment, she herself starting to panic.

There wasn't too many people around, and none she knew. Hinata wasn't even sure where she was in relation to the Aburame compound.

"Hinata?" Shocked, she spun and then grabbed a suddenly alarmed Neji. "What's wrong?"

"Shino's ill! Very ill, we need help!"

Neji looked down at her, concern covering his face. "What happened to him?"

Hinata didn't even pause before she lied. "I don't know, we were just getting back from training and he's sick and I've got to go get help."

She thanked Neji for offering to go to the hospital for her, or to carry Shino over, but she stalled him. "No, they can't help this. I'm going for his father. It has to do with his bugs." She said with sudden clarity. Who better would know about the kikai than Shibi?

She raced off and Neji rushed upstairs. Finding the apartment was easy with his abilities. Inside he was shocked to see Shino lying on the futon nearly in a fetal position. The boy had on his pants, but no shoes or shirt. His glasses were no where to be seen.

Neji sat down next to Shino and helped him to sit up. The Aburame's teeth were chattering, his skin clammy and his face was beyond pale. The Hyuuga looked around the sitting room, but didn't see anything to wrap the young man up in. The bedroom door was closed, but he didn't want to leave Shino in order to look for anything, instead he tore off his own jacket and wrapped it around the other man. He had to hold him up or Shino would have fallen over. He hoped help was on it's way fast.

Within a few moments, he heard the pounding of someone rushing up the stairs. With relief he saw Shibi come into view with Hinata close behind.

For all the speed with which the man must have raced here, none of it showed on the Aburame clan leader's face. Shibi was cool as he knelt down before his son and stared at him, putting both hands on Shino's shoulders and staring into his eyes.

Shibi looked at his son's bare chest and the jacket covering him. He looked at the young Hyuuga who'd had his arm around Shino. He sniffed the air and sighed.

"Hyuuga Neji, huh?" Shibi shook his head. "I can't say I'm pleased, I wanted grandchildren you know. But not a bad choice all things considered."

Neji sat back as if he'd been stabbed. "What?"

"Hinata explained to me that you were with Shino and he was 'sick'."

Hinata squeaked, that might have been what she'd said, she couldn't remember, but she hadn't tried to deliberately mislead Shibi. She'd burst into the family's dinner and had practically dragged the man away. Shame burned red in her cheeks as the fact that Shibi wasn't alarmed by Shino's condition dawned on her.

Neji frowned, what was the man talking about? Then he too sniffed and the scent finally registered. Sex. His eyes flew to Hinata's who instead of turning away, squared her chin and she stared right back at him.

"Hinnnnata?" Neji frowned, deeply shocked. "You said you two were 'training' and Shino fell ill?"

Startled, Shibi glanced back at the furious purple-haired girl as she glared daggers at her cousin. "Oh. That's better then. I did so look forward to grandchildren."

And then suddenly, Hinata felt ill. Had she remembered to use her chakra to protect against pregnancy? She couldn't remember.

Shino was calming down, his breathing slowing as it registered on him that his father wasn't alarmed. "What's wro…wrong ..what is this!"

Shibi sighed. "There's a reason behind the tradition that Aburame's don't take missions for three months after they marry. It takes about that long for the kikai to grow accustomed to the emotional tidal wave that sex causes."

Hinata groaned. It had been the sex after all. "Shino just said that the kikai turn sluggish, but that's it."

Shibi nodded. "Yes, but not until after they grow accustomed." The man looked over at the Hyuuga kunoichi and sighed. He might be needing that bottle of sake that Tsume had sent him after all. He didn't mind Hinata, or even Neji if Shino had looked that direction. But dealing with Hiashi was going to be unpleasant.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**WHEEEE! Lemons!**

**As always, read and review please!**


	18. As Konoha Turns

The day dawned beautiful and clear. Hana looked out from her desk though the window and sighed. She'd been up all night with an emergency surgery. Luckily the prize stud stallion would live to produce more offspring next year.

Weary, she took down her ponytail and brushed through her hair, pulling it straight again as she retied the band. Emotional and physical exhaustion haunted her. Hana sighed, this wasn't like her. She was a woman of action and the direct approach, not some wishy-washy little social butterfly.

Hana sat up straight as if stung by a bee. That's right! She _wasn't_ wishy-washy, so why the hell was she acting like this? She'd been dreaming of marrying her mate since she was 13 years old. And as Tsume hammered into her head last night, Kuromaru had never made a mistake in choosing a mate and he'd hardly be likely to start now.

That meant Baki couldn't possibly be gay. She must have leapt to the wrong conclusion somehow. And she shouldn't waste anymore time worrying about it.

She'd go right over there and ask him outright. She'd …. sniff …she'd go take a _bath_ and change and THEN go over there and ask him outright! With that, Hana gathered her things and headed for home.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The day wasn't starting quite so well for Genma. Knowing winks and glances and a few people had told him 'it didn't matter to them in the slightest'. In fact, he'd had almost everyone he'd run into since he left his apartment this morning offer him 'their support'.

Which was nice, he guessed. If he only knew what it was all about.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura was having a frustrating morning. She'd managed to track down Aburame Koto, to only miss her by 15 minutes before the girl left on a shopping trip to a nearby port town. She couldn't track and follow her since she was due at the hospital just after lunch.

At first she thought the rumors would die down. And, in point of fact, some had. Kuzao had denied everything and said that Sakura had only treated him in conjunction with Shizune and he hadn't even met the girl until after his heart attack. Jun'ichi had laughed and hugged his girlfriend as he'd left the hospital. The girlfriend had even laughed at the rumors, stating she'd been at Jun'ichi's side the whole time and had never even _seen_ Sakura.

Yet a few of the older biddies just didn't seem to let go of the idea that Sakura was playing with the affections of the males in the village. A few even had asked her snidely when she was 'due' and when she was going to name the father of her baby.

At least her meals were no longer being burned in the restaurants, and one girl had even apologized saying she'd run into Ino earlier and had been horrified to learn she'd been listening to lies.

Sakura's temper had cooled, but only slightly. She still intended to get her hands on Koto eventually.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara was innocently taking a walk, having been up all night, again. He didn't like having to be trailed by his Suna guards, but the Hokage had asked that he allow them to do their jobs. Apparently, they'd looked so miserable when he went off on his own that Tsunade had taken pity on them.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shibi's day started with his usual meditation. Although today the serene state was much harder to find than usual. Hyuuga Hinata was perfect for his son, Shino. Nearly perfect, that is. The only problem being that she was indeed, a Hyuuga.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Genma is so hot!" The female voice cooed.

Genma grinned and leaned back farther into the darkness of his corner booth. He wondered who that was talking about him and if he'd met her yet, and if not, then _why _not?

"Yah. It's such a waste." The second voice pouted.

Oooh! She sounded even sexier than her friend. Maybe a little threesome for the afternoon could be in the makings? His talents were definitely going to _waste_ if he didn't meet these two women. Genma started to slide out of the booth when the next sentence struck him almost a physical blow.

"I should have known he was gay, he's too good to be true otherwise."

"You know what they say, the best one's are either taken or gay. That should have been our first clue, since he's not taken." The voice giggled.

_GAY?_ They thought he was gay? Genma nearly choked, making the senbon in his mouth drop and he had to pull his hand back swiftly in order to avoid the falling weapon as it 'thunked' into the table.

"I heard he's been meeting secretly with that sand shinobi." The first voice continued.

Genma nearly hyperventilated at the horrific thought. They could only mean Baki. Yes, they'd met. At the Hokage's direct order! No way did he even _like_ the arrogant prick. The shit had murdered one of his best friends after all. How could _anyone_ in this village believe that he'd be involved with Baki?

His head dropped and he had to fight down the sudden nausea. Of course they believed it! That's why he'd been getting all those encouraging smiles, nods and winks.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I ran into Nishimura Tani right before I got here. She heard from Aemi that Aburame Koto is spreading gossip!"

"Noooo!" The second voice sounded shocked.

Genma scowled. Didn't the silly wenches realize that _they_ were spreading gossip too? Wasn't that what this whole conversation was about? Women. Maybe he should turn gay. Genma pictured Baki's masculine form and then pictured the soft curves of the woman he'd picked up at the bar last week. Huuuh. No contest. He'd take the curves of a woman any day of the week, even the idea of a naked Baki was enough to make him sick.

"It seems that she was jealous of Haruno Sakura, don't ask me why since Koto is far prettier of course."

"So all those rumors about Sakura aren't true? So, wait …does that mean she isn't pregnant?"

Was it just him, or did the second girl sound disappointed that the rumors about Sakura weren't true? Genma sighed, then spotted the pink-haired topic of their current conversation passing by the café.

Without thought, he rushed from the booth, throwing down some money and followed her down the street.

"Ohayo! Sakura, wait up!" Genma called, watching the pink-haired kunoichi pause and look back at him.

Sakura watched, puzzled as Shiranui Genma caught up with her. She'd seen him often enough at the Hokage tower, he ran a lot of high ranking missions for Tsunade. Yet she'd never really talked with the man.

"Shiranui-sama." She nodded respectfully at him.

"Bah. Genma is fine, please." He laughed and gestured for her to continue walking, then fell into step beside her. "I was wondering if you might be of assistance to me?"

Surprised, Sakura nodded. "If possible, I don't see why not." She responded with caution. Genma was known for some pretty outrageous practical jokes around the office. She wondered who his target was this time and how she might 'help'.

"It seems there are some rumors going around about you." He began, only to stop as she turned red and stared him down.

"Those. Are. NOT. True!" She spat.

Genma raised a brow and shook his head, feigning sadness. "Then you can not help me. You see the rumor I heard was that the other rumors about you were false and that you are innocent ….."

He watched, amused as Sakura's face registered surprise, pleasure, anger, puzzlement, and finally, chagrin. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Genma nodded, smiling benignly at her. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself. But it seems I find myself in a similar situation, and was hoping you might advise me on how to …I don't know …reverse the rumors?"

Sakura blinked. "You mean you're NOT gay?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara returned to his guest rooms, a bit surprised to see Inuzuka Hana just turning away from his door.

"Oh! I thought you were out." She said, smiling warmly.

Her smiled tugged a small one in response from him, despite his weariness. "Actually, I am out, as you can see."

Hana laughed, but was casting an eye around his guards. Gaara saw the slight disappointment in her gaze as she realized that a certain shinobi wasn't with him.

"He's out. Really out, I mean. Meeting with the Leaf council about Temari's wedding contracts. They need to be signed soon."

Hana nodded, "Oh, of course. The wedding is in two weeks, yes?"

Gaara nodded his head as he opened his door and gestured for her to enter. "Just because Baki is not here, does not mean that I wouldn't enjoy your company. A late breakfast perhaps, you look like you've been up a while."

"It's not supposed to show, you know!" She huffed and grinned, accepting the invitation.

"I know the signs, slight as they are, of a sleepless night." Gaara informed her, with not a little irony in his voice.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment. Apparently the young Kazekage had trouble sleeping. He'd hinted at it before, and the dark circles around his eyes were certainly testifying to the truth of that.

Gaara bid his guards to wait outside, as usual. They didn't argue, having gotten used to Hana's presence as she'd come and gone often with updates on the cub that Gaara had rescued.

There wasn't much in the kitchen. Apparently Kankuro had already beaten them to the leftovers from breakfast. Gaara sighed and bent over, peering suspiciously down into the bottom of the refrigerator. "I'm not sure what that green thing is in the corner, but I wouldn't eat it if I were you."

Hana leaned over his shoulder, making him stiffen a bit in shock. She was constantly surprising him with her ease in his presence. Generally no one invaded his personal space. And the better they knew him, the less likely they were to touch him.

"I'd recognize the signs of the wild animals who attacked your refrigerator, Gaara-kun."

Puzzled, he looked at her.

"A marauding teenage boy, about yeah high and usually covered in make-up and a black hood." She told him, deadpan.

Gaara fought the laugh, but the smile peeked out at her as he stood up. He started to close the door of the refrigerator, when she stepped back. Accidentally, her fingers brushed his side …and all hell broke loose.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shibi finally achieved his morning meditative state, but couldn't maintain it as well as he usually could. So he headed for his desk. A meeting with Hyuuga Hiashi required planning. Careful planning.

From the door to his study, his wife Kameyo, watched and worried. Shibi had shared with her all of last night's events. With a last loving look at her husband, she shut the door and went to get her wrap.

Aburame Kameyo was going calling.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"No. I am certainly NOT gay!" Genma growled. Then furious and with absolutely no outlet, he did something that surprised even him.

Genma grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and kissed her soundly. Her mouth fell open with shock and he plunged inside. Ninja took advantage where and when they could, and Genma was certainly a ninja.

Sakura lost herself in the swirling morass of emotions and feelings that swamped her. It was a good kiss, heated and passionate. But … but …not right!

Genma was kissing Sakura one minute and flying through the air the next as her fist connected.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted.

Everyone on the street stopped and stared. Sakura noticed the sudden quiet and blushed beet red. Genma chuckled and sat up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Is that any way to treat the father of your baby?" He asked.

Gasps came from all around.

Genma watched with glee as Sakura's eyes went wide with horror. He might die from this little stunt, but at least no one would go to his funeral thinking he was gay.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hana couldn't stop laughing as she watched Gaara stare at her from across the kitchen. He'd yelped and leapt away from her, rubbing his side and watching her warily.

"What the fuck was that?!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

The door burst open and his guards started to rush inside, only to be stopped by a wall of sand that Gaara threw up with one gesture of his hand. The sand flowing from the gourd he still had strapped to his back from his walk.

Hana sniffed. "Do you know your sand smells like old blood?"

Gaara ignored the question. "What did you do to me?"

Hana shrugged. "Nothing, I just brushed up against you. I'm sorry, it was accidental and I had no idea you were ticklish."

Gaara turned his head a bit, unsure. "What does that mean?"

Now it was Hana's turn to stare. "You don't know what 'ticklish' means?"

Gaara shook his head. He most certainly did not know what she was talking about. He'd heard the term once or twice before, but couldn't connect it to anything he was familiar with.

"If you're ticklish, and it seems you are, then you'd know." She said, then stopped, a bit appalled. He'd only know if he'd ever been touched by someone. Hadn't he told her not to long ago that as a child he'd never 'played'? What kind of childhood had Gaara had?

Gaara got down from the counter, a bit ashamed that he'd found himself up there. But the sensation had been so foreign, and so …strange. "Every nerve I had in my side just fired at one time and …"

"Like this?" Hana smirked and Gaara screamed as she leaned forward in the small kitchen. Her aim was perfect, but his sand was swifter.

"No fair!" She pouted. "This is a game without jutsu." She poked at the sand that had intercepted her fingers.

Then she smiled as he jabbed his fingers into her sides. "I'm not ticklish." She told him as he ran his fingers up and down her ribs, his face a study in disappointment. _Not there_, she amended to herself, and she wasn't going to let him know WHERE, that for damned sure.

"I think I'm remembering where I heard this term before." Gaara said, an evil look in his eye. "I think Temari was moaning over the fact that she couldn't get her feet 'done' since they were so …ticklish."

"Damn it." Hana eyed him, gauging his mood. With that, she ran from him. "No jutsus or sand!" She hollered as she jumped over the futon.

Gaara gave chase in a heady romp as the two fought each other with wits and speed alone. Both were panting and out of breath, Gaara sitting on her butt as she lay face down with his hands around her bare foot. Hana was screaming as he tickled her foot mercilessly when the window burst open, glass flying everywhere.

Time stopped as they all stared at each other. Then both Gaara and Hana succumbed to full laughter as the guards glowered at them. Kankuro watched his anxiety calming as he hung upside down from the tree outside the window.

"A party? And I didn't get an invitation." Kankuro whined, but inwardly he was reeling.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi's day was going well enough. Hanabi wasn't shaping up as quickly as he'd like, although she was better than Hinata even though she was younger. If only either of his daughters could be even a tenth as good as his nephew.

For the thousandth time, he wished that Neji could be his heir. The boy was perfection in his eyes, except for the accident of birth that left him in the Branch side of the family.

As if on cue, a servant delivered a card to him.

Hiashi's eyes widened. "Send her in, and bring tea. The good service if you would."

The servant bowed and left.

What was she doing here? And without Shibi it seemed?

"Hello, Hyuuga-sama." Aburame Kameyo's voice was soft and lilting, just like it had been so very long ago.

"It was once Hiashi-kun." He couldn't help but remind her as he offered her a seat.

"It has been a while since then." She told him, her warm smile taking any sting from her words. But then, Hiashi remembered, she had always been one to put anyone at ease in her presence.

"Tea?" He offered as the servants delivered the service to them. He shooed them out, and served her himself. Every motion was perfect, the tea ceremony so important to him, and to her.

"You remembered." She said with a soft smile that lit her eyes as she finally accepted the proffered cup.

"Yes, I remember how you take your tea, even after so long."

By mutual consent, they finished the tea ceremony in silence. Savoring the traditions and the company. Finally though, Hiashi knew he must ask the obvious.

"What brings the honor of your company to my humble house, dear Kameyo?" He couldn't help the caress that colored her name, no more than he could mask the hurt in his eyes when she'd accepted Shibi so very long ago.

"A marriage." She said simply and with a directness he knew was inherent in her.

"Ah." Hiashi smiled. "Does Shibi know you are here?" Two could be direct.

She shook her head. "He is sitting at his desk writing down all the marvelous reasons that such a marriage would benefit both families."

Hiashi paused, a bit taken aback. "So, this is something you both desire?"

"We are together in this, as all things." She told him gently.

Hiashi nodded, surprised she'd come to him rather than let Shibi approach him. "So, why are you here before him, and without his knowledge?"

"I want you to agree to the marriage. Drive a hard bargain if you would, but I want …I need you to agree."

So. Hiashi studied her as he pondered her words. Kameyo was still beautiful after all these years, and she still tugged at his heartstrings even now. But she didn't beg and she didn't stoop to manipulation, she was a woman of extreme honor.

That same honor that had kept her from becoming his mistress when his father had refused to consider her for Hiashi to marry. Her family name had been solid, but not lofty enough for the Hyuuga elder. Hiashi had obeyed, but hadn't wanted to let her go. So he'd made an offer.

She accepted an offer then, but not his. It seemed the Aburame clan was far more liberal in looking for a wife for their heir than the Hyuugas had been. For a moment, he wondered what kind of heir he'd have now if he'd turned from his father and married this woman. Shino was a fine lad, a strong one. Visions of a strong heir taunted him.

"Who?" He finally managed to ask.

"Hinata."

Hiashi nearly choked. "But she …"

"…is no longer your heir."

He stopped and looked at her, noting the stubborn chin and melting eyes. "No, she is not." He conceded. "But to marry her to a lesser cousin …"

"To my son." Kameyo interrupted once more.

Hiashi stopped. Shino? They wanted Hinata for Shino? Didn't they knew they could do better? Oh, her name and dowry were top notch. But Hinata was weak in his eyes, and wasn't worthy of such a strong young shinobi.

"I'll drive a hard bargain." He told her. He wondered what his reaction would have been if Shibi had approached him first. Probably not the same as it was now. Kameyo had always been smart, and perceptive. She'd paved the way for her husband, proving that his father had been wrong so long ago. She would have made him the perfect wife.

"But you'll agree?"

"Yes. I'll agree."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro watched the guards grumbling as they cleaned up the mess that the romp through the apartments had caused. He was still a bit shocked that he'd discovered Gaara actually _playing_, and not only that, laughing. Having fun.

Maybe …maybe it would be possible to keep Hana. Maybe she could marry … Gaara. The idea, stunning as it was, started to grow on him. It would be perfect! Visions of possible futures teased him as he sighed, his eyes turning glassy.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Gaara asked, his tone somber again now that Hana had left and he was once more faced with a mountain of paperwork.

The sand puppeteer shrugged, shaking off the visions. "Just thinking it would be nice if you were married to her." There was no need to mention to whom he was referring.

Gaara looked up, his gaze cold. "Not a chance in hell."

"Why?" Kankura whined, throwing his head back as he planted his feet on the low table in front of the futon.

Gaara sighed and sat back. Should he explain? He looked at his brother who had burst into the apartment to 'save' him when he'd found the front door blocked by sand and his guards arguing on whether or not to try the windows. With sounds of screaming coming from inside the apartment. Yeah, he owed his brother an explanation, hard as it would be to tell him the truth.

"I'd kill her."

Kankuro laughed off his words. "Yah. She's not one to back down, and she'll always tell you what she thinks, but …."

"No." Gaara told him, ice now coating his voice and eyes. "She'd die."

Kankuro stilled, wary. "What do you mean?"

Gaara paused for a very long time. Kankuro stirred, unsure of what to say or do, so he waited. "I've had sex before."

His brother stared at him, still silent, but his eyes did widen with surprise.

"It …it lowers my defenses, against Shukaku."

Kankuro caught his breath as he got a very bad feeling about where this discussion was going.

"He …in those last moments …when I'm weaker, he …it's not like he takes over, not completely. But I lose myself in him, almost like I'm asleep. The sex drains me, and the defenses I have against him …lessen."

"How many?" Kankuro asked, not really wanting to know.

"I've tried three times. Two are dead, one is quite insane." Gaara looked away. "That's why I'm having you marry in my stead."

Kankuro nodded, resigned at last to getting married. Before he'd thought he'd find a way out of it, change Gaara's mind somehow. Not now.

"And Kankuro?" Gaara waited until his brother looked back at him. "Not her. Anyone else, but not her."

The sand puppeteer nodded, averting his eyes lest his brother see the suspicious moisture gathering there.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well???? Reviews please!**

**Oh, and the title of this chapter is inspired by Cookbook24! Thanks!**


	19. Negotiations and Disclosures

Kankuro hadn't slept well and wasn't in a terribly good mood. His life was coming apart all around him. Changes, both good and bad, were stressing him.

Gaara was changing for the better. Good. Yet, he still faced the demon Shukaku every moment of every day. And Kankuro knew that the lack of sleep would eventually take its toll on his younger brother. And there was nothing, absolutely nothing, he could do to help.

He himself didn't have to hide behind his make-up and puppeteer hood anymore. Good. Yet, he felt strangely exposed this way. Naked. Vulnerable. It was almost as if he was no longer the same person he had been. The old Kankuro had learned to hide his thoughts and feelings behind a mask just as surely as he'd hid his physical features. Now his father was gone and his brother was less a homicidal demon. Now he could finally just be himself. But did he know who that was?

Temari was getting married. Bad. Yet, she seemed so happy with Nara Shikamaru. But he couldn't shake the dread at her moving here to the Leaf Village. It had always been the two of them. The two of them against their father, against the council, and against Gaara. They'd watched each other's back and protected each other the best they could all their young lives. Often there had been no one else who could understand what they were dealing with except each other. Life just wouldn't be the same without her.

Yet. She seemed so happy here. Kankuro sighed, feeling restless. He knew what he had to do, but it nauseated him to face reality.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shibi entered his home quietly. He wasn't sneaking, it was just his way. He paused at the door of his wife's sitting room. She and two elderly servants were going over lists of supplies. He assumed this was the usual business, making sure that everything was laid in for winter, but he was wrong.

"His measurements will have checked since the last time he had to wear anything so traditional." Chiaki was explaining as Eka took notes and shook her head.

"Neh. It wasn't that long ago, and he looked so fine."

"He did look good. But he'll need something new for something this momentous." Chiaki chided gently.

Shibi grunted from the doorway. "Taking some things for granted, Kameyo?"

His wife looked up at him and smiled, her eyes sparkling. "No. I just have that much faith in your abilities."

Shibi grunted again, amused. He nodded a respectful greeting at the two servants who had been with the Aburame clan since birth. They were almost more a part of his family than some of his more far flung relatives.

"Chiaki, please have the tailor contacted immediately. I agree that this will call for something new. Eko, my dear, send a message to Shino's cousin Ryota. The old formal wear is still in near perfect condition, as you said, and should not be wasted. Ryota may find it useful."

Each woman nodded and left the room smiling.

Shibi chuckled softly. "I always said your talents were wasted outside of politics. And I know Ryota will find the gesture thoughtful, money is tight since the new baby and he's too proud to ask for help."

"Who can you help, if not your own family?" Kameyo raised one delicate brow at her husband, rising to pour him some tea. "It is nothing though, you know I prefer a smooth running household. And both women were correct. It wasn't politics at all."

Shibi accepted the tea, giving his wife's hand a small squeeze before she sat back down. "I wasn't referring to them. I meant your performance with the Hyuuga."

Kameyo nodded, never even considering denying the statement. "I know he did not bring it up." She said, curious to know how he'd known.

"Hiashi has never been so approachable and so …accommodating in his life." Shibi shook his head in mock sadness. "It was almost a let down to be so prepared, and to find nothing to argue about."

Kameyo smiled, picking up her own tea cup. "He said he was going to drive a hard bargain."

"He did." Shibi acknowledged. "But not _too_ hard. And I didn't need to even have to argue why the match would be beneficial. It wasn't like him at all."

"And you know I had a hand in it …how?"

Shibi smiled. "Several things. You're already planning the wedding as if it were a given outcome, such as sending formal wear to Shino's cousin so he could attend. And you came back home just as I was leaving, but didn't look as worried as you had before you'd left."

"And?"

He smiled at her knowingly. "And Lord Hiashi's servant hoped that you liked the tea service."

Kameyo's laughter filled the room, pulling a chuckle from the usually stoic Aburame. "Cheat."

Shibi nodded, still smiling at his lovely wife. "I take advantage where and when I can, otherwise I'd never be able to keep up with you."

"Liar." She smiled and leaned forward. "So, its done then? You were gone an awfully long time considering you found it so easy."

Shibi leaned forward and kissed her. "Not only was it easy. It's done."

Kameyo blinked. "Done? In one afternoon? Unheard of, even for such a sweet talker as you." She teased. Shibi wasn't one for using a flood of words. He said what he meant and only that.

"Mock me at your peril, woman." He teased back. "Seriously though. It's not only agreed upon, it's signed. I took over a contract in preparation to open negotiations. He added some stipulations, and yes they are favorable to him, but not unacceptable to me. The papers are signed."

Kameyo's mouth dropped. "But...but ...but what about getting the council's permission?"

"Done. That probably took the longest time, waiting to be seen by the council. They were already gathered trying to hash out the final pieces of the Nara betrothal. I think they were so relieved that our contracts were so simple in comparison, that they just signed off on the whole business."

"So, when do we schedule the wedding?" Kameyo's eyes were starting to glow with happiness. "I'll need to check the calendar for a momentous and fortuitous date."

Shibi sat back and watched his wife in her element. How lucky was he? It didn't look like he would be needing that bottle of sake after all. Tsume would be so jealous. He savored the thought.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata was pacing her rooms in a nervous wreck. She hadn't seen nor heard from Shino all day! They weren't scheduled to train until later tomorrow, but she'd hoped to have heard from him before then.

What had she done? Oh, sure, she knew _what_ she had done. And wouldn't take it back for the world. But …had she remembered to block any possibility of pregnancy with her chakra? Hinata moaned and fell back on a futon, covering her eyes. In the midst of everything she'd experienced, she just couldn't remember. Not with any certainty.

The knock at the door interrupted her dark thoughts, for which she was grateful, until she found it was a summons to her father's study.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked, his tone curious as he eyed the package Kankuro was holding.

Kankuro blushed, making Gaara's eyes narrow suspiciously. "Uhm. To see Temari."

Gaara looked unconvinced, but couldn't sense a lie. So he nodded. "Tell her that Baki sent a message. The council is close to signing the final forms. She may not have to postpone the wedding after all."

Kankuro nodded.

"Okay. Now I know something is wrong. You normally would have said something snide about _wanting_ to postpone her wedding."

Kankuro looked down, his face frowning. "It's going to happen whether I like it or not, isn't it?"

Gaara watched his brother, wondering what was really wrong. But he answered the question with a nod. "Yes. She'll be married in two weeks."

The Sand puppeteer's shoulders dropped just the tiniest of bits, but he said nothing. No smart ass comments, no whining, no complaining. Gaara hoped Kankuro wasn't getting sick.

"Did you hear the latest rumors going around?" Gaara changed the subject, hoping to draw out whatever was bothering his brother.

"I heard Sakura was pregnant. Then I heard she wasn't. Then I heard it was Genma's. Then I heard he was gay. This village is stupid."

Gaara bit back a smile. "I hadn't heard the one about Genma being gay. Perhaps we could introduce him to Baki."

Kankuro snorted and finally showed signs of his old self as he glanced up, mischief in his eyes. "Only if you want to kill off the Leaf shinobi."

"Baki would be too much for him, eh?" Gaara nodded. "A warrior in love as well as on the battlefield?"

Kankuro's looked lost, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Gaara shook his head, confused. "Baki and his lovers. He's discrete, I'll give him that. At least he was before he met Genma apparently."

Kankuro backed up a step, shaking his head, looking utterly shocked. "You've gone crazy, Gaara. Baki isn't gay, where in the world did you get _that_ insane idea?"

Gaara blinked back at him, suddenly feeling lost himself. "From you."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata stood silently before her father's massive desk. Her eyes were cast respectfully down as she waited for him to speak. She stood still, trying hard not to fidget, he hated fidgeting.

Hiashi finished the letter he was writing before looking up at his eldest child. What he saw was one of his largest disappointments. Hinata was certainly beautiful, much like her mother had been, but lacking in the steel that needed to lace the spine of a Hyuuga. Yet, she might serve him well after all.

"I've arranged for your marriage. The contracts have been signed and approved by the council. We await merely the setting of a date and place."

Hinata nearly fainted, her stomach churning as her world was ripped out from under her feet. No. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Oh, she'd always known he'd arrange a marriage for her, but she'd hoped that there would be time. Time to somehow find a way to marry where her heart lay.

When she'd had held a crush on Naruto all those years, she never expected to actually be allowed to marry him. His name and station were far beneath consideration for her clan, she knew. But when she'd fallen in love with Aburame Shino, she'd started to hope. His name and station were not so easily dismissed. The possibility of happiness had teased her, laying just beyond her reach.

But …but …her father wasn't thinking about Shino. Not if the contracts had already been completed. Not when the council had already approved. These things took forever, hadn't Temari been angry for _months_ over all the petty details involved in wedding contracts? So her father had accepted someone else's proposal.

Hinata's mind reeled, not even hearing Hiashi as he spelled out how an advantageous marriage was an honor. She hadn't heard a name yet. And she had no intention of doing so.

"No." The word was whispered, the eyes downcast.

Hiashi paused and shook his head at her for interrupting.

"No." She repeated, with more force and more volume.

"What did you say?" Hiashi stared in shock at his usually timid child.

"I will not marry whomever you have in mind." Hinata looked up at him and he backed up a step at the fury in her eyes. He'd never seen her look like this before.

"You will!" Hiashi shouted, standing tall and glowering down at her. She was surprising him with this show of independence, but he was having none of it!

Hinata trembled, but held her ground. "It is impossible. For I carry the child of another." She just prayed it was the truth.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari looked confused as she stared down at the package. "The wedding isn't for two weeks, Kankuro."

Her brother looked away with obvious unease. "I know. But this is for the wedding, so …"

Cautiously, lest it be some kind of practical joke, Temari opened the package. Her eyes rounded and her breath hissed out as she saw the most beautiful silk fan covered in tissue paper.

Kankuro waited, but Temari wasn't talking. Maybe he'd given her the wrong thing? He watched, appalled, as one lone tear slowly trailed down her cheek. "Temari?"

"It matches my wedding kimono." She said, her voice kind of hoarse.

Kankuro scratched his head and frowned. "Yah. I … well …" He didn't want to admit how much trouble it had been to find something that matched so well.

Suddenly he was enveloped in his sister's arms as she hugged him. He brought his own arms up to push her away, but ended up pulling her in closer. His own eyes felt suspiciously moist, so he finally broke away from the hug and turned discretely so she wouldn't notice.

"I'm going to miss you." She said, doing a little looking away of her own.

"Likewise, brat." He teased.

"I thought you were against this marriage?" Temari asked in spite of her better judgement.

"I was. I mean ...I am. But it's what you want, yah?"

"Yes."

"Then tell him not to be late to the wedding or I'll have to hurt him."

Temari nodded.

They both looked at each other, then away again as they moved on to safer topics. It was the closest they'd ever gotten to telling the other that they loved them.

But they both heard it, down deep inside.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**What can I say? Review Please! I wanna know what ya think!**


	20. Temper, temper

Neji was taking a break from training with Hanabi when they both heard Hiashi's roar. Startled, their eyes met with sudden alarm. Then they heard him scream Hinata's name and they both closed their eyes in despair.

"What now?" Hinabi whispered.

Neji didn't answer, he was afraid he already knew. How had Hiashi find out about Hinata's liaison?

"Go get Aburame Shino …no. Get him only if you can't get Shibi to come!" Neji pushed his young cousin out the door of the training room.

"Buu…but he won't listen to me!" Hanabi wailed, used to being discounted by adults.

"You are now the Hyuuga heir, no one will be so rude as NOT to listen. But tell no one except Shino or his father." Neji was pulling her toward the door. "Go now."

With Hanabi safely out of the way, and possible bringing help. Neji paused, unsure of what to do next. His duty was to protect Hinata. But it was also his duty to back Lord Hiashi in all things. This was but ONE of the myriad reasons it sucked being a Hyuuga.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Pssst."

Sakura looked up, rubbing her eyes wearily. She'd fallen asleep at the desk in her room.

"Lovely, lovely Sakura …wake up!"

"Lee?" Still partially asleep, Sakura glanced around her room in weary befuddlement.

"Pssst! Over here loveliest of blossoms in the gardens that are Konoha."

Now awake, Sakura turned a baleful eye at her bedroom window. Yep. It was Lee.

"Why are you at my window?" She couldn't help sounding grouchy, she'd not been sleeping well lately.

"Oh lovely Sakura, forgive my horrid intrusion upon your much needed beauty rest …" Lee started.

Shocked Sakura eyed him. He hadn't meant what that sounded like, had he? No, surely not.

"I've heard that women who are expecting the next generation of mighty ninja are often out of sorts and sleepy."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Lee thought she was pregnant too. And this was all _his_ fault anyway. Koto was jealous of her only because of Lee's crush!

"Lee, I'm not …" And there she stopped. Why disabuse Lee now? It might give her some breathing room where he was concerned if he did think she was pregnant with another man's child. Although …come to think of it, where had he been lately? She usually saw Lee, excepting when they were on missions, every day. But not lately.

"Lee? Where have you been?" Sakura asked, truly puzzled. She'd have known if he'd been sent on a mission. He always came by to tell her that he'd be gone.

To her utter shock and amazement. Lee blushed bright red, almost as red as Hinata usually did. "I have been in hiding, dearest blossom of youth and beauty."

Sakura's eyebrow winged up, "Hiding?"

Lee squirmed under her scrutiny. "Aburame Koto has been …most persistent. And she is not a kunoichi, I can not just hit her to make her go away."

"Who says?" Sakura mumbled, surprised that Lee answered her rhetorical question.

"Gai-sensai said so. I asked his permission, but he wouldn't let me fight her."

Appalled, Sakura eyed the usually more gentlemanly shinobi. Just how persistent had Koto been? "What happened?"

Lee looked away, still blushing. "I found her in my apartment. Sakura, she had had a most unfortunate incident in the market. There was a terrible accident with a cart and a great deal of mud. She knew I wouldn't mind if she needed help and had come by to 'wash up'. But she entered without me being there, although I should not begrudge her a bit of aid."

Sakura groaned, dropping her head. Didn't Lee realize it hadn't rained in several days? What mud could there have been? She wasn't sure she was up to hearing how this was going to end.

"But dearest blossom, I have to tell you … I was shocked. She was wearing a shift thing or whatnot, and as she said, it was most discrete. Yet. I think the shop who sold it to her took advantage of her youth and innocence. The fabric was old."

"Old?" Sakura bit out, trying very hard not to cry or laugh. She wasn't sure which one was fighting to get out, but didn't want to find out.

"Yes, the fabric must have been old and cheap. It was nearly transparent!" Lee shook his head in bewilderment. "How anyone could take advantage of someone so young and in the peak of their life, I simply do not understand. Even if she is annoying enough to follow me everywhere."

Sakura bit her lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. Nope. Lee didn't understand, that was for sure. And she wasn't explaining it either!

"So. Lee. Why are you here now?"

"I have been hiding from Koto. She keeps showing up." He told her, sad that she hadn't been paying attention. Hadn't he already explained this?

"And you came out of hiding to see me ….?"

Lee nodded, glad that she understood after all.

Sakura frowned. That was clear as the non-existent mud on Koto's dress.

"I need your help to be rid of this girl who follows me night and day. And, and I heard that you are with child and all alone in your hour of need. I could not remain in hiding just when you needed me the most, oh dearest Sakura."

Sakura frowned again. Well. It seems even pregnancy could not deter Lee.

o.O.o.O.o.O

After much internal debate, Neji used his byakugan to look through the study door. The sight he found inside made his stomach drop. He slid the door open and winced as he watched the impact of the body against the desk.

Hinata blushed as she watched her father groan and quickly recover himself. She wasn't sure if he'd actually meant to slap her when he raised his hand. But with the possibility of a child to protect, she'd reacted without thought. She'd gone into the Gentle Fist style with her own 'Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms'. She and he both knew she was no match for him. But he'd just found out she wasn't going to be placid about this.

Neji rushed over to Hiashi, ostensibly to 'help', but in reality hoping to stall him. _Hurry Hanabi!_ He thought frantically to himself.

Hiashi pushed Neji away angrily, glowering at his eldest daughter. "How dare you! How dare you defile your honor, this _family's_ honor, by acting the common whore!"

Whoa. Neji backed up, eyes wide. He'd known Hiashi would react poorly to Hinata's laison with Shino, but not _this _badly.

"Whose child do you carry?" Demanded Hiashi as he straightened his robes, momentarily forgetting Neji's presence.

Child? Child! Neji blinked. He was pretty sure Hinata had been with Shino for the first time just last night. And he was also pretty damn sure that Shino had been her first and only.

"You see, I can not fulfill the marriage contract you have signed. I am not pure." Hinata raised her chin stubbornly, even though Neji could see it tremble a bit.

Okay. Marriage contract? Not good. Not when she was in love with … something crunched under his foot. Neji stooped down to pick up the forgotten contract. He scanned it quickly, his eyes widening as he read the names involved.

"You will neither eat nor drink until I have an answer! You will be sent away and I will see you no more. You are …"

"…going to marry as Uncle Hiashi first intended, stupid girl." Neji spoke coldly, his eyes on Hinata's begging her to listen.

Hinata felt like crying. Neji was against her?

"No. She is not deserving, and this family would not have her as …" Hiashi sputtered, chagrined that he'd forgotten Neji was even in the room.

"But Uncle Hiashi," Neji's voice turned thoughtful. "Don't you realize she's lying?" At least he hoped to high heaven she was lying. "Hinata! When did you last lie with this man? When are you due?"

Hinata stuttered, unable to give a reply. She couldn't tell the truth or her father would realize she had no idea if she was pregnant or not! Damn Neji! Tears formed in her eyes, things could not get any worse.

"See? She can not answer, because there is no answer. She's nothing but frightened. Frightened of the prospect of this marriage and is saying **anything** to get out of her duty, no matter how stupid. You must not allow her to get away with this. Tell her she has to marry ABURAME SHINO or else."

Hinata's tears stopped cold, mid-sniffle. Shino? Had she heard right? That couldn't be right? Could it?

Neji nodded at her behind Hiashi's back as her father studied her face. Hinata dropped her gaze, lest Hiashi see the dawning hope reflected in her eyes.

"Or else what?" Hiashi said, finally calming down. He shook his head sadly. "I couldn't really hurt her you know."

No. Neji hadn't been sure of that at all, but he let it go. "She has no choice. Unless the contracts are unsigned?" Which he'd already seen that they were signed.

"No, the contracts are complete." Hiashi's voice was weary, but much calmer now.

The study door slid open once more as a small figure appeared. Hanabi bowed, then moved aside to let Shibi and his wife enter before her.

Neji stared. He'd forgotten he'd called for backup! How to explain _this _away? "Oh. What perfect timing." NOT!

Shibi paused, looking around the room at the evidence of an altercation. Hinata looked on the verge of an emotional collapse and Hiashi looked less than perfectly groomed. Papers were everywhere. And Neji purely vibrated, his eyes trying to tell him something.

"Hanabi? Did you find the honorable Aburame's calling at our door and decide to usher them in without sending word first? You know better." Neji chided gently, hoping the girl caught on quickly.

Hanabi caught her breath, then nodded, shook her head, and nodded again, obviously unsure. The girl frowned, but wisely kept her mouth shut.

Kameyo, quicker than Hanabi, put her hand on Shibi's arm. "It is my fault and I apologize for intruding. I had hoped to impose upon Lord Hiashi to be present when he made certain …agreements …known to his daughter. As she is without a mother, I had hoped that I could stand in her stead. Daughters do so tend to get overly emotional at such times."

"They are?" Neji said, then he nodded. "That's right, they are." He just hoped he didn't sound like an idiot.

"It seems you know daughters better without having one, than I do with two of my own." Hiashi said with some ruefulness. "She reacted poorly, it is true. But I must assure you that it in no way reflected upon your clan. I had not yet explained to whom it was that I had made the contract with."

Shibi winced, safe behind his dark glasses. Could the man be any more insensitive to his own child?

Kameyo hid her reaction in a polite smile. Then she turned to Hinata, putting both hands out in front of her in an invitation. "Come child. Would it be so bad to join the Aburame clan? Know that we welcome you with open arms."

Hinata fairly flew into Kameyo's embrace, even though she'd never really met the woman, only seen her at a distance. As the warm arms settled around her, Hinata relaxed for the first time since last evening. Kameyo smiled and Shibi nodded to her. Relieved, but curious as to what had happened here tonight.

Hiashi smiled at the sight of his daughter in Kameyo's arms. Silly girl. He hoped she would represent herself better in the future.

Neji leaned against the desk, needing the support as tensions in the room faded away. _Oh thank heaven._

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki growled at the man as he approached. "You're late."

Genma growled back. "The traitor was late. I thought he'd almost had a change of heart."

Baki frowned. "Did you find out who it was?"

Genma nodded and handed over the packet he'd been given. Baki thumbed through the contents and whistled. "That's quite a bit of money."

"You're considered quite the target." Genma replied with some irony lacing his voice. How had it come about that he was helping a man he detested? Oh yes, fucking politics.

"And the man's identity?"

"It's in my report, which is in with the money."

Baki nodded and looked up. "Good job." Then he looked at Genma and did a double take. "How did you get the black eye?"

"You're observant." Genma mocked the Sand shinobi for having just now noticed the obvious. "The eye is nothing, though. Shizune says I might lose two teeth if the healing doesn't take."

"The traitor attacked you?" Baki asked, ready to get angry if the traitor had been tipped off that they were on to him.

But Genma just shook his head. "A certain pink-haired kunoichi."

"Bah." Baki spat. "If you want a _real_ woman, stick with the soft ones at home. Not the ones who try to fight like men."

Genma whistled. "Boy, you must be popular with the ladies with an attitude like that."

Baki waved off the comment as of no consequence. "When are you supposed to attack me?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. On your way to the council." Genma answered. "What are you going to do?"

Baki sighed. He had no choice really. "Turn it over to the Kazekage. He won't be happy I didn't inform him earlier."

Genma whistled. An angry Gaara. Not a pretty thought.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**What's next, what's next???? Hmmmm …plotting! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. After Dinner Drinks

**Quick warning ...one segment has a dark tale included. **

**Still own nothing of Naruto ...**

o.O.o.O.o.O

Lord Hyuuga Hiashi was having a long day. His run-in with his daughter earlier this afternoon had left him feeling uneasy. As if his life no longer _fit_ anymore. It had all started with Kameyo's visit. No, it had started earlier than that. With Hanabi.

The Hyuuga clan leader scowled as he walked through the village, thinking. He rarely went into town for dinner, but tonight he had just felt the need to get out of the house. Hanabi was trying hard and he should be pleased with her progress. But. He'd watched his young heir train with his nephew and ...and he'd felt a pang of jealousy.

Neither Hinata nor Hanabi could match his nephew in sheer skill and ability. Jealousy was new to him. He was the clan leader, after all. The first born. His twin brother had been deemed 'lesser' and branch family for an accident of birth order. He'd never questioned it before. Fate had made him first born, and that's the way destiny worked.

Yet lately he'd been questioning the very concept of 'fate'. He'd watched Neji battle a much weaker opponent several years ago, sure of an easy victory. He and Neji had both been shocked when Naruto had pulled off an upset win. Now, as he watched his nephew grow into a competent and skillful young leader, he wondered at the vagaries of life. Was it fate? Or did you make your own fate? Why couldn't Neji have been his son? Was fate laughing at him?

Frowning, Hiashi stopped and looked into one of the many bars along the street. He'd always disdained public drinking except for when entertaining guests. Yet, inside it looked so warm and welcoming. The glow of conversation and comfortable acceptance no matter what your problems seemed to call out to him tonight.

Despite his better judgment, Hiashi walked inside. Blinking at the change in lighting, Hiashi paused just past the threshold.

"We don't often see you in this part of town." The voice was gruff but jovial.

"Often? Try never." This voice was gravel, and with a slow drawl of a man who'd been drinking.

Turning toward the bar, Hiashi saw three men looking curiously over at him. Akimichi Choza nodded at him with a sake warmed smile. Nara Shikaku sat beside him and waved one hand in greeting. Yamanaka Inoichi went so far as to turn and tell the man in the chair next to them to "get lost." Then patted the now empty bar stool.

"It must be something troublesome to bring you out here." Nara intoned, calling for another round. Hiashi was a bit surprised that they'd included him in the bar order.

"Do I look that bad?" He asked, surprising himself as he sat down next to the trio.

All three men nodded. Hiashi grimaced. "Daughters." Was all he managed to say.

"AH! Finally, someone who understands!" Inoichi perked up and saluted Hiashi with his fresh sake cup. "Daughters are much more trouble than sons, I keep trying to tell these two, but they don't understand."

"Sons are hard too." Choza groused. "Eating you out of house and home."

"Chasing girls." Nara whined. "And _catching_ them."

Inoichi sighed. "Try being the father to one of the girls they chase. And catch."

Hiashi raised a brow, and his sake in silent agreement.

"But I didn't think Lady Hinata would be the type to cause you trouble." Inoichi nodded at the other man.

"Neither did I." Hiashi moaned. "I thought it was just her, but is your daughter the same way? One day she's a child doing exactly as she should and the next day ..."

"The next day you don't know what hit you." Inoichi nodded. "I thought I was in control of my family, but looking back on it, I don't think I ever was."

"Wait!" Choza stood and stared out the window, everyone followed suit. "Is that a shaggy white horse running down the street?"

"No." Inoichi sighed and sat back down, ordering another bottle of sake. "That's Akamaru, Kiba's nin-dog companion."

"Was that a purple shirt he had in his mouth?" Nara shook his head in sympathy.

Inoichi nodded and drank deeply.

"Isn't that Ino chasing him?" Hiashi asked, his eyes wide.

"Yep." Choza took a drink himself. "And it looks like she's wearing a man's shirt."

Inoichi hunched over his drink looking a bit crazed.

"And isn't that Kiba running after them?" Hiashi asked appalled.

Nara looked. "Seems he's lost a shirt somewhere along the way."

Inoichi's head dropped lower and he reached for the bottle again.

Hiashi turned to stare at all three men. "Aren't you going to do anything about this?"

Inoichi shook his head. "A little late for that now, and what would be the point? The last time I tried to stop anything my wife kicked me out of the house for a week. She said I was overreacting and that I needed to learn how to _trust_."

Overreacting? Hiashi would have killed the young man if that had been _his_ daughter.

"Besides. The wedding is only two months away. She will still be able to fit in her dress if anything happens."

"That's so wrong." Hiashi was shocked and not a little appalled.

"Nah. I'm hoping for a grandson." Inoichi looked up at Hiashi.

"Yep. It's all he's been able to talk about since the betrothal." Choza nodded. "An heir."

Hiashi sat back down, his mind reeling. "An heir. But wouldn't the child be Tsume's heir?"

Inoichi shook his head as he explained. "The Inuzuka's are matriarchal. Hana's the heir. Tsume even agreed to a form of Muko-iri with Kiba."

Hiashi picked up his cup, the sake burning pleasantly as he drank deeply. "So, in effect, Kiba becomes your son?"

"For a year and a day." Nara smiled and patted Hiashi familiarly on the back. Maybe it was the sake, or maybe it was the ease of the company, but Hiashi didn't take offense. "And after that Ino becomes an Inuzuka."

"But how does that benefit you?" Hiashi asked, looking confused.

"I have no sons, as you know." Inoichi waited for Hiashi to nod before he continued. "If I die before Ino has a chance to give me an heir, then her position would be under threat from the outlying families. But with Kiba as my legal son, even after Ino converts into an Inuzuka, then _he_ is my heir. And if they have a son, then that child would become my heir."

"Tsume doesn't object?" Hiashi couldn't fathom the idea. Fate had left Inoichi without a male heir, just like him, and yet the man wasn't accepting his fate. He was fighting back.

"Matriarchal clan, remember?" Choza laughed. "Kiba and Ino's daughters are in line for the Inuzukas, but only if Hana doesn't produce a daughter of her own. Any son of Ino's would be a Yamanaka since Kiba will hold both names legally. And there is even the possibility of passing on Inoichi's family jutsus. It's confusing, but it actually works."

Hiashi sat back and ordered a round for all them. The other men smiled at him. Hiashi's mind was reeling. Inoichi was without a male heir. He was without a male heir. Inoichi had not accepted what fate had offered him. So why was he?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari sat back and sighed happily, sipping her wine as she watched her brothers relax after the fine meal.

"That was actually good, Temari." Kankuro groaned, stretching his arms overhead as he yawned.

"Tsk. Don't be so mean, not after you were so sweet earlier." Temari chided him without heat.

"Sweet?" Gaara asked, his interest piqued. Unlike his siblings, he was drinking tea. Alcohol was not something that mixed well with being the vessel of Shukaku.

"Speaking of sweet things," Kankuro changed the subject, not wanting to discuss his gift to Temari earlier. "Where's Nara tonight?"

"Running errands for Tsunade." Temari grumbled, looking pouty. "She's given him the month off after the wedding, but I swear she's trying to run him into the ground while she still has him on the job."

"So. What's this about Kankuro being sweet?" Gaara was not one to be so easily turned.

"Speaking of sweet things," Kankuro tried again. "Temari, did you know that Gaara is ticklish?"

Gaara scowled even as he blushed. Temari's eyes got big as she stared open-mouthed at her youngest brother. "You tickled Gaara?"

"Nah. Not me. I'm not so brave. It was Inuzuka Hana." Kankuro laughed and sipped at his own glass of wine.

Gaara stared daggers at the puppeteer. "The old me would have killed you for that."

"The old you would never have found out he was ticklish in the first place." Kankuro grinned and winked. "No one would have gotten close enough."

Temari was opening and closing her mouth, her mind still misty over the idea of anyone tickling Gaara. Much less a woman. Then she shook her head. "Wait. I thought you told me she was chasing Baki?"

Temari missed the tightening of Gaara's shoulders, but Kankuro didn't. Damn. He should have just admitted to being nice and not tried to change the subject.

"She is chasing Baki. Thinks he'd be good husband material." Gaara's voice was without inflection.

Temari choked on her wine. "Has she _met_ the bastard?"

Kankuro forced a smile, trying to lighten the mood somehow. "Aw Temari. I thought you liked him."

"Sure. As a shinobi and a sensei. But his idea of a 'proper' woman is downright archaic." Temari groused as she shook her head. "And he's gay."

Kankuro sat up and stared at his sister. "No he's not. Gaara said the same thing earlier. I don't know where you two have come up with something like that."

Temari shook her head again, trying to clear her thoughts. "From you!"

Kankuro groaned and turned to stare at one and then the other. They stared right back. "Gaara said that too, right before he was called away to meet with the Hokage. I still don't get what you mean."

Gaara looked at Temari who shrugged at him. So Temari sat up and put her wine glass down, then looked hard at Kankuro. "Don't you remember, that time you followed Baki?"

Gaara piped up. "I was nine, you were ten. You'd been bugging Baki about how to seduce women and he was giving you stupid answers to try and shut you up."

Kankuro paled. This was not a good memory.

Temari watched the color drain from her brother's face. "You were pale then too. You came back shaking and all upset."

"Threw up on Temari." Gaara reminded him. "She beat the stuffing out of you for it too."

Temari winced. "Sorry about that."

Kankuro nodded, but didn't speak.

"You were green around the edges and you were saying stuff that didn't make sense. But one thing you did manage to get out was that you didn't know two men could do those sorts of things together." Temari's voice was gentle as she reached out awkwardly to pat his arm.

"Then you stopped training or doing anything for two weeks. You couldn't even look a male in the eye for a while." Gaara said, not as gently, but still with some sympathy. "I didn't understand, but made Temari tell me."

"And don't think I've forgotten _how _you got me to tell you." Temari hurumphed.

Gaara winced. "Yah. Sorry about that."

Temari and Kankuro both took a moment to stare at Gaara. He'd changed so much in just a few short years. An apology. Huh.

"So. If you didn't witness Baki being gay. What did you see?" Temari asked, supremely curious now.

Gaara nodded, he wanted to know too.

Kankuro swallowed the rest of his wine and then poured himself another glass. "You really don't need to know. He's not gay. But trust me, you don't _want_ to know."

"I order you to tell us." Gaara told him.

Temari grinned. "It's useful having him be the Kazekage."

Kankuro whined and pouted and tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen. "Tsk. Fine then." But he couldn't seem to make himself strart.

"Go on." Gaara prodded.

Kankuro sighed and stared down at his hands. "Well, you know the start. I was curious about sex and how to get a woman. Baki was the most approachable adult I knew. I couldn't ask Father."

Father. Not Dad. Temari's expression hardened. He'd never been anything to them but a cold presence now and again. She nodded to Kankuro to show she understood so far.

"But he wasn't being very forthcoming. Said I was too young and to go concentrate on my training instead." Kankuro paused then gave a rueful grin. "As you know, that didn't go over real well for me."

Gaara nodded this time. When you told Kankuro 'no', he'd always tried to find a way around it.

The puppeteer continued, his tone laced with melancholy. "One night, Baki was acting a bit strange, trying to get away from our training early. I jumped to the conclusion he was going to meet a woman. So I followed him."

Both of his siblings nodded, this much they knew.

"He wasn't."

The silence stretched out between the three of them as Kankuro tried to organize his thoughts.

"Do you remember when that wagon load of peddlers came through?"

"Which time?" Temari asked, a bit startled at the change in direction.

"The one where they didn't have anything to sell. They'd been attacked on the way to Suna and were pretty badly beaten up."

Gaara shook his head. He didn't remember.

Temari thought hard, "I thiiink so. Didn't the peddler have that pretty daughter?"

"Son." Kankuro told her brusquely. "He was a pretty son. Looked like a girl though. And I taunted him about it every day for about a week."

Gaara nodded. "Yah. I remember now. He was pretty weak, looked about ready to cry every time you came near. I'm ashamed to say that it all amused me at the time. But then they left."

Temari nodded, lost as to where this was heading.

"They left. He didn't." Kankuro told them, his eyes looking sad. Father replaced their wares and had their wounds tended and sent them on their way. Their son stayed behind."

"I never knew that." Temari said quietly.

"No one did." Kankuro grumbled, pouring himself another glass of wine. "There was this man. He had ...strange tastes. I followed Baki and he met with this man at a small inn. I found a hiding place outside and watched through the window. It was open and I could hear pretty much everything."

Temari was no longer sure she wanted to know, but the words were pouring out of her brother now.

"He had information to sell, but he didn't want money. Baki opened the door and the peddler's son was brought inside. It was them that I saw. When I realized what was about to happen, I tried to shimmy back down the tree. But I got caught."

Temari's breath hissed out slowly.

"By Father."

Gaara winced.

Kankuro sighed. "He said that if I was old enough to want to know, then I was old enough to stand witness."

"He made you watch two men have sex?" Temari goggled. That wasn't right, even for their cold bastard of a father.

"No. He brought me into the room with them and made me watch as one man degraded and humiliated and tortured that young man. It wasn't sex. That had nothing to do with sex. It was awful. I tried to turn away, but father wouldn't let me. Baki even tried to get him to send me away, but he wouldn't listen. And I think the man they were trying to get information from was turned on by the whole thing of me watching him."

"Sick bastards." Gaara said slowly, sitting back.

Temari nodded.

"Then he killed him. Strangled him as he ...well, you get the idea. It was the most horrible thing I'd ever seen. Then the man gave father the information. Then Baki slit the man's throat. Father was pissed at that. Said he should have let him live and gotten more information from him later. Baki just stared at him."

"So that's why you were so sick." Temari whispered. Shuddering at what he'd been forced to witness.

"Baki was pretty good about it later. Father came up to me after about two weeks and said how pleased he was with the reports he was getting about my training."

Gaara shook his head. "But you didn't train for those two weeks. You were sick in bed, that I do remember."

"Baki lied to father. Covered for me. It made me want to do better for him, so I really started training hard after that."

Kankuro reached for the wine bottle, frowning to find it empty. He thought about getting another one, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. "I'm going to take a walk, clear some of the alcohol from my system."

"I'll go with you," Temari offered. "You can walk me back to my apartment."

With that the three said their goodbyes and chatted aimlessly, ignoring the revelations that had just been made.

Gaara sighed as he watched the door close behind them. He had a lot to think about. Baki. The man was a mystery to him even though he'd known him literally all his life. It still made his head swim to think about Baki NOT being gay. He chuckled as he turned to stare out the window at the night sky. He was tired, but sleep wasn't on his agenda for tonight. Not after Kankuro's little tale.

Gaara had known that their father had been distant and cold to each of them as they grew up. But he'd actually thought he was the only one that had been so adversely affected by the Kazekage. He'd been the one that his father had infused with the sand demon. And he was the one that their father had tried to have killed after all. Now he was starting to realize that he wasn't his father's only victim.

The knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He watched with mild interest as Baki opened the door. He shouldn't be surprised. After all, the man was staying with he and Kankuro while here in the Leaf village.

"Kazekage-sama?" Baki bowed formally.

Gaara watched, his expression neutral. Yet he was wondering at the formality of the greeting.

"I have some new information for you. But before I deliver it to you, I have to admit that I have lied to you."

Gaara's eyes widened. "Really? It seems to be a pattern for you, lying to the Kazekage."

Baki looked confused, but marched onward. "I know you didn't want me to step out as bait to draw out our traitors."

Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously on his man.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji arrived back at his home, a small house within the clan compound. It wasn't very large, but it suited his needs. He yawned as he opened the door, then stopped cold.

It was all gone. Everything. The room was completely bare. He activated the byakugan, but could find no trace of anyone still around. Or any furniture or clothing in any of his rooms.

He looked at the doors and windows, but found no evidence of force being used. Neji sighed. This had happened to him once before. After his father had been killed, sacrificing himself to save his brother Hiashi, the elder council had moved him to this house. They'd been gentle as they explained that another Hyuuga branch family needed the extra space. They'd been nice enough about it, but after his father died, nothing they could have said would have made it any easier.

Yet Neji had grown to love his little house. He'd even made the mistake, it seemed, of thinking of it as his. Now where was he to go? Unsure, he headed for the main house.

Neji walked into a very strange scene. Hiashi was sitting on the front steps to the main house. And he was singing. Off key.

"Ah there you are, son." Hiashi grinned.

Neji blinked. Son? "Greetings Uncle Hiashi." He said carefully, unsure of what was going on.

"No, no, no. As of tomorrow, as soon as I can get the village council and the Hokage to sign off on it, you will be my heir. Son."

Well hell, the man was drunk. Neji scowled. "That's not funny, Uncle Hiashi."

"No. You're right. You aren't my son. You're my nephew. I'm not trying to take my brother's place, perish the thought. But you will be my heir. I've even moved you into the main house!"

Neji sighed as Hiashi stood up triumphantly, and promptly passed out.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Like I said, a dark twist ...or at least a bad memory. As always, please REVIEW!**


	22. Like Sand Through the Hourglass

Kankuro sighed as he watched Temari bid him goodnight, disappearing into her apartment. He really was going to miss her, bad temper and annoying habits and all. He pocketed his hands as he headed back toward the guest apartment he was sharing with Gaara and Baki for the time being.

He was lost in his thoughts, the wine still making him feel a little lighter, but not really drunk. The memories he'd shared tonight with his siblings were some that he'd never wanted to revisit again. And he'd never meant to tell anyone what he'd been through so long ago, or the guilt he felt for how he'd treated that poor kid when they'd first met. Yet he somehow felt better for having told it all to Gaara and Temari tonight.

It's not like the memory had been pressing down on him, eating away at him or anything. He hadn't thought about that event in years. In fact the last time had been when he'd found out that his bastard of a father had been killed. Yet, for all that, he did feel better now.

Having a family to share things with was something he hadn't even known he'd lacked. Father had been a cold, distant figure while Gaara had been a psychotic menace until after his fight with Naruto. And while he and Temari had watched each other's backs, they hadn't ever had a chance to just relax and be a family. Until now. Stupid Nara. Kankuro kicked a small stone out of his way.

"Watch it!" The voice of the passerby interrupted his introspection. Kankuro looked up, pleased to see a pretty face looking back at him.

"I missed meeting you at Gaara's reception." He stopped, cocking his head to one side as he smiled at her.

TenTen looked up at him, still kind of amazed at how different he looked without the silly puppet gear and make-up. "I was ...detained." She demurred, feeling a bit unsure. He really was kind of hot.

"HA!" Kankuro chuckled, "I saw what Neji did, pulling you away. I didn't say I didn't notice you, only that I didn't get a chance to meet you again."

TenTen smiled at the implied compliment, so he'd noticed her too? Good.

"But I hope you know he has it bad for you." Kankuro stepped forward again as TenTen fell into step beside him.

"Nah." She frowned. "He doesn't want me. He just doesn't want me to date anyone else."

Kankuro rolled his eyes where she couldn't see. If that wasn't an indication of a man who certainly _did_ want a female, he didn't know a cactus from a rose. As he was looking away, however, he felt her hand bump into his as they walked. Agreeably surprised, he returned the favor, 'accidentally' bumping her hand with his.

The sand puppeteer soon found his fingers entwined with the pretty young kunoichi's as they walked back toward the guest apartments. Yet he knew that this was not a good idea. Whether or not she knew it, the girl was spoken for, and he didn't think the Hyuuga had any intention of sharing. Or so he explained haltingly to the very pretty TenTen who was now frowning up at him, her fingers tightening around his hand as they walked.

"The Hyuuga can go hang himself for all I care. He has had every opportunity in the world and has done nothing, said nothing to indicate he has any interest in me." She told him huffily. "I can see who I like."

Kankuro sighed, reluctantly pulling his hand from hers as he looked down into her dark melting gaze. "You can see who you like, true. But you don't know me well enough to know if you like me or not."

"Are you afraid of Neji then?" She teased him lightly, leaning forward into his space.

Kankuro swallowed his groan. Did she think that would actually work on him? "Yes. I'm afraid of Neji. I'm a secret coward who will run and hide at the sight of long dark hair and pale eyes. I have a phobia about the Hyuuga, nightmares too. Really."

TenTen was laughing at him by the time he finished, holding on to his arm for support. Oh if only she wasn't already taken. She really was a lovely little kunoichi, and he found he enjoyed the sound of her laughter.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji was having a difficult time. Hiashi wasn't heavy, but carrying him inside as dead weight was awkward. He winced as he accidentally banged Hiashi's head against the door frame. Good thing his uncle was out like a light.

The servants came when he called, helping him to get Hiashi to his quarters. Thankfully, he left his uncle in their care before starting to head back home. It was then he stopped and sighed.

"Where did my uncle move my things?" He asked one of the servants. The man quickly gave him directions to his new set of rooms.

Surprised, Neji shook his head. He wasn't sure what to think as he made his way to the indicated rooms. But sure enough, when he opened the door, there were all his things. He checked the closet to be sure, but it was definitely all his clothing and everything.

Neji looked around, utterly confused. Had the man actually meant it? Make him his heir? Why else would he have Neji installed not only in the main house, but along the halls reserved for the head family only? He reached up to his forehead, pushing aside the headband as he stared at the branch family curse mark on his head in the mirror. Was this for real? Or would it be snatched out from under him? He'd have to wait to find out.

If it was true, he could reconsider the idea of marriage along with other things. A vision of his pretty teammate filled his mind before he ruthlessly pushed the thought aside. It was too early for that. He had to wait and see if his uncle remembered any of this when he rose tomorrow.

o.O.o.O.o.O

TenTen sighed as she finished laughing up at the sand shinobi. She'd never have pegged him for being a nice guy. Her first impression of him, from the chuunin exams that had led to the invasion, had been of a real jerk.

"What?" Kankuro returned her look, with an obviously fake frown. "You mock my fear?"

"No." She said simply and then reached up and pulled his head down to hers. As kisses went, it was very tame. A mere passing of lips across each other. She pulled back and smiled at him. "But the only way to get over your fear is to face it head on."

Puzzled, Kankuro raised an eyebrow at her. "What, call out the Hyuuga? Isn't that a tad extreme?"

Giggling, TenTen bit her bottom lip before answering. Gee, she really was cute, he thought. "No, by taking me out to lunch. You're right. I don't know you, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like the chance."

Kankuro wasn't sure if it was the wine or the sweetness of her laughter and smiles. He really was feeling flattered. There was no instant chemistry, but she was definitely nice looking. Easier to get along with than Temari, and hopefully wouldn't turn around and hit him out of the blue like Hinata had. It appeared he didn't have good luck with the Hyuuga clan. But a guy did have to eat, right?

"Sure, lunch would be good." He replied with a smile of his own, throwing caution aside for the moment. It was just lunch after all.

TenTen couldn't believe it. He'd actually agreed. This extremely good looking guy was going to meet her for lunch. Not Ino. Not Sakura. Not even Hinata. Her. Relieved, she gave his hand a final squeeze and told him when and where to meet her. And if Neji had a problem with that, he could lump it!

Kankuro put his hands back in his pocket as he watched her walk off. He raised his brows over the nice rear end that her clothing did nothing to hide. Nice. He wondered what was going to happen after their date. But it wasn't images of TenTen that came to mind, but the young man she thought had no interest in her. Kankuro wasn't afraid of Neji, but he was afraid that Neji would not like to see this particular kunoichi looking at anyone else but him. He just wondered how long it would take before TenTen realized that.

At least she'd be a pleasant lunch companion. That was his last thought as he got to the apartment door, opening it. There he stood, looking inside as his eyes widened.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki watched the growing fury on Gaara's face as he explained what he'd been up to behind his back.

"So. Not only did you disobey a direct order. But you involved the Hokage of the Leaf village, one of her shinobi, and a member of her ANBU. Did I leave anyone out?"

Baki winced at the ice cold voice that didn't need a weapon to sting him. "No sir."

Rage ate at Gaara as he tried to calm himself, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, a meditation technique he'd found useful in the past. He could feel Shukaku pressing in on him, making his vision swim a moment before he ruthlessly pushed the invading presence back into the recesses of his mind.

Fear touched him. No matter how far he'd come, no matter how much he changed, and no matter how he tried to 'connect' with the people around him, Shukaku was always there. The sand demon never ceased looking for opportunities to bedevil him, or to take over outright. And no matter how angry he was right now, he could not indulge that anger lest it provide Shukaku with an opening.

The old him would have killed Baki outright, relieving the need to lash out right then and there. It would have appeased Shukaku and eased the tension that was like a part of him. But he was no longer that person. And as he looked at his former sensei, he could hear his brother's voice telling him how Baki had lied to their father, actually protecting Kankuro so long ago. It helped keep the rage at bay.

Baki stood extremely still, waiting for Gaara's reaction. Knowing better than to move before the young man had himself under control. After all, he'd had long years with the demon vessel, and hadn't come away from that experience without learning some survival skills. At least he was still dealing with Gaara, not a mixture of him and Shukaku.

"So. You decided to protect me by putting yourself in the line of fire?" Gaara snapped, his eyes ablaze but with the rage still banked.

Baki didn't bother to answer, merely nodding.

"And you undercut my authority as the new Kazekage to do so?" Gaara continued coldly. "By going to the leader of another village, ally or not, you showed your utter lack of faith in me."

Baki's visible eye widened as he swallowed hard. "They came to me actually." Remembering the memorable night that the ANBU Yugao had tossed a kunai a mere hair's breadth from his groin with a note attached.

"And you didn't bring their concerns to me?"

"You had already disapproved a similar plan when I'd voiced it." Baki explained, his shoulders straight and his voice stronger than he actually felt. "Contact had already been made to Yugao, who had not acted on those rather loose 'suggestions' on how to kill me."

"How lucky for me." Was Gaara's supremely sarcastic response.

Baki winced. "Yugao had already reported all this to her Hokage. Tsunade then ordered Genma to allow himself to appear more accommodating than Yugao. We weren't even sure if anyone would make contact with him."

"Yet, they did."

"Yes sir, they did. Genma is supposed to assassinate me tomorrow as I make my way to the village council meeting."

Gaara stared at the older shinobi, making Baki's muscles stiffen as he fought not to squirm. "I can't spare you, you know. Despite you being such an insufferable ass." He paused, the last part he didn't even really mean to say aloud. "What she sees in you is beyond me."

"Kazekage-sama?"

"Oh sure, NOW you remember who the Kazekage is." Gaara growled and rubbed at his weary face. "I need you to take a place on my council. Because despite _this_, I still trust you more than I do them. Sad isn't it?"

Baki didn't answer, pretty sure that was a rhetorical question.

Gaara bid his man to sit down and tell him everything, from the beginning. Anger still ate at him, but he'd reserve it for the traitor who had instigated all of this.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro looked at his brother and former teacher as they sat quietly in the apartment. Just looking at them you wouldn't know anything was wrong. Unless you could feel the waves of anger fairly emanating from Gaara, not to mention the small swirls of sand that circled him. Kankuro knew from past experience that these small swirls were circling Gaara as an indication of his mood, rather than from any kind of direct command.

"Whoa." Kankuro paused, unsure if he should turn around and follow TenTen back wherever she'd been heading.

"Good." Gaara looked up at him, waving some papers. "I need you to look at these. Then go pack."

"Pack?" Kankuro asked surprised. They were scheduled to remain in the Leaf village for another two weeks at least. Not only were there political meetings, but there was also the matter of their sister's wedding.

"This won't wait." Gaara told him. "We're leaving several of our guards here though, as prisoners."

Kankuro whistled low, but was somehow unsurprised. Political intrigue wasn't that unknown to him, not as the son of the Fourth Kazekage.

"I can't wait until after Temari's wedding, unfortunately. When we get home we'll need to place four council members under arrest. I won't chose replacements, other than Baki, until later though."

"Temari will be pissed." Kankuro pointed out, reaching for the papers in Gaara's hand.

"Oh, we'll be back in time for the wedding." Gaara assured him, waving off the concern.

"No, I mean she'll be pissed that she'll miss all the excitement."

Gaara snorted to show he'd heard as Kankuro looked through the packet of information, gritting his teeth at some of the names mentioned.

In the face of all of this, the prospect of a pleasant lunch completely escaped his mind.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The next morning dawned bright, crisp and clear. Hiashi groaned and rolled over in pain. It had been a long, long time since he'd felt the distress of a hang-over. Not since that time his twin brother had pulled him into a drinking game when they were mere chuunins.

At the thought of his brother, Hiashi sat up straight. Then lost his thoughts completely as the sudden movement made his stomach churn uncomfortably. Somehow he managed to hold on until he reached a basin, then called for the servant to assist him.

It wasn't until much later, although it would still be early for those not used to rising with the sun as he was, that he reached the lower level. There he paused as he watched his two daughters and his nephew eating a breakfast of steamed rice and grilled fish.

Hiashi's stomach rebelled at the thought of food, but gamely he pressed forward. He sat at the table and called for tea and toast. His daughters looked at him puzzled, then Hinata looked down at her plate blushing beet red. She was probably embarrassed over her behavior yesterday. Good, she should be, he thought. If either girl was surprised to find Neji eating with the main family, they didn't show it.

"Well Hinata? Are you feeling more yourself today?" His voice sounded hoarse, even to himself.

Neji fought the smile as he remembered the singing that had interrupted his sleep late into the morning. Talking in his sleep? No, nothing so mundane for the Hyuuga clan leader. When drunk, the man SANG in his sleep. Loudly. And worse, he didn't know the words. He just kept repeating the chorus over and over again. Neji was surprised his uncle could still speak at all this morning.

Hiashi cleared his throat, calling for attention. "I had wanted to be here before you all came down, but things did not work out as planned. You may have noticed that Neji has joined us at the main house. What you may not yet realize is that I have put him in rooms on the hall with us as the head family."

Neji caught his breath and held it before the need to breath caught up with him. This couldn't be real, could it? He'd halfway expected Hiashi to have forgotten that he'd had Neji moved at all, and to have been thrown back to his small house.

Hinata watched Neji as he dropped his eyes. She'd seen the surprised look, and the brief spark of hope before he'd lowered his gaze. She hoped this was leading where she thought it might, no, where it _should _lead.

"I have always believed that fate was something that could not be argued with, nor placated. What was meant to be would be, no matter what your actions or thoughts." Hiashi continued, slipping into his lecture mode.

Hanabi frowned, unclear with where the conversation was leading.

"I have since come to the conclusion, that fate, is more fluid than I'd been taught. As you are all aware, the fate of the Hyuuga's rests upon my shoulders. Yes, there is a council of elders, but the responsibility resides in me as the head of this family."

Hiashi looked at each of them in turn, waiting until they had all nodded before continuing. "It is for that reason that I have pushed you, Hinata, and you, Hanabi to become better and stronger. My heir needs to be able to guide and protect the clan until that responsibility is passed on to the next generation."

Both girls nodded. Hanabi squirmed a bit in her seat as she felt her father's gaze fall upon her. "Hanabi. I felt that you were stronger than Hinata, and thus made you my heir."

Hanabi dropped her gaze uncomfortably. She'd been pleased by her father's faith in her, but saddened by the way he'd treated Hinata. And lately she'd been feeling frustrated as her father had been pushing her harder and harder during training.

"I made a mistake."

All three stared at Hiashi in shock. Those were words that he never uttered, and to the best of their knowledge, never even crossed his mind.

"I pushed my daughters hard, because there was someone to whom neither ever quite measured up. I had before me a goal that I wanted each of you to reach and surpass. That 'goal' was your cousin, Neji."

Neji stopped breathing again, unwilling to believe that this wasn't some odd dream.

"It wasn't until last night that I realized something important. I'd been wanting my heir to be as strong as Neji. Completely overlooking the boy himself, merely for an accident of birth."

Now Hinata caught her own breath, hope winging through her as she glanced at Neji out of the corner of her eye.

"I have concluded that I had the perfect heir all along, but was blind to him. No more. I am now naming Hyuuga Neji to be the heir to our clan." He concluded with great pride and satisfaction. "My heir."

Hanabi stared at him, shocked, but feeling somehow relieved.

Hinata teared up with happiness. _At long last!_

Neji looked liked he might throw up at any moment. Hinata could almost see the thoughts swirling like a hurricane through his mind. This was the perfect solution!

Neji squared his shoulders and looked over at Hiashi. "I am honored, of course. But with respect, I must decline."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hana rushed to the main gates of the village, relieved to see that the Suna visitors had not yet left. The unsettled feeling down deep in her stomach fell silent as she breathed easier for the first time since she'd overheard Kotetsu groaning about being ordered to accompany the group back to Suna. He was still here. She was appalled at how relieved she felt. It wasn't like he owed her any explanations, or even a goodbye.

So, to spite herself, she looked for Baki's tall form, finding him rather quickly. She looked at him as he stood giving orders and checking all the packs. Kankuro was pacing before a quiet Gaara while Temari lectured them both.

"You've been offered the use of the Leaf shinobi as guards. I simply don't understand why you're refusing to take them with you." Hana heard the girl complain as she neared the group.

Hana stopped on the fringes, her eyes being pulled in a certain direction. A direction she had no business looking. Ruthlessly, she turned away, willing herself to look towards Baki as he finished the trip preparations.

He wasn't half bad looking, gay or not. Hana bit her lip as she studied him, mentally recalling every encounter with him. With a surety that stunned her, she turned away from him. It didn't matter if he was gay. It didn't matter if he was a jerk. None of that really mattered.

Kuromaru had chosen him as a possible mate. Inuzukas never questioned the choice of a mate by the clan leader's companion. Never.

Yet deep down inside, she rebelled. Hana did NOT like Baki. Not in the slightest. Nothing about him pulled at her. Despite having waited so long to find a mate, she was not going to force herself on an unwilling partner. Nor was she going to accept less than the best. He _couldn't _be the only choice out there for her. Usually there were several 'candidates' for an Inuzuka to choose from.

Except Baki had been the only one she'd found thus far. Hana sniffed. And she wasn't having it, not for a second longer.

The uneasy feeling that had pulled her here, that was another matter entirely. And one she had no business pursuing.

"He's not gay." The voice behind her surprised her, especially since she was not used to anyone sneaking up on her.

Chagrined, she turned to look at the Kazekage of Suna.

"Really?" She said, unsure of what response to give now that she'd decided not to pursue Baki.

Gaara nodded, wondering why he was telling her this. He didn't want her to chase Baki. She was better than that. She deserved someone who would appreciate her.

"Will you be back for your sister's wedding?" Hana asked. "I can't believe you're leaving now. It must be very important."

Gaara nodded again, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "We'll be back. I even promise to bring Baki back with me." He told her, his voice even and without inflection.

Hana couldn't help the snort that escaped her. "Don't bother."

The red-head snapped his pale jade eyes to her. "But I thought ..." He trailed off, unsure.

"Me too." She said with chagrin as she smiled at him. "But I think I'd be better off just waiting until someone else comes along who is more suitable."

Gaara looked back toward his brother as he was talking to an irritated Temari.

"Is it dangerous?" Hana asked, her voice quiet.

"Is what dangerous?" He asked her in return then nodded as she lifted her chin in the direction of the Suna contingent getting ready to head out. "No, not really. We'll be back before you even miss us." Gaara turned and headed back toward the others when her soft whisper stopped him.

"No you won't."

Gaara fought the urge to turn and look at her, and lost.

Never one to be lacking in boldness, Hana smiled sadly. "It's too bad that you're not 'suitable'." With that she leaned forward and bussed him with a small goodbye kiss. Nothing major. Nothing out of place between friends. But Gaara felt as if he'd been struck by lightning.

By the sudden pain in her eyes turned to leave, he saw that she'd felt it too. Or had that been in his imagination? Gaara turned away himself. It didn't matter. He could not marry, he could not pursue any type of relationship. Not with Shukaku. He wondered how upset Temari would really be if he missed her wedding?

Hana left, wondering if she could talk to the Hokage. Maybe find a way to be out on a mission when those from Suna returned? Gaara specifically. No matter how drawn she felt to him, he wasn't someone she could look towards. Kuromaru had already told her that no one else from Suna had been found suitable.

And while she might eschew a possible mate, like Baki. She couldn't, and wouldn't, look outside her clan customs for a husband. All such unions, from what she'd been reading in the clan archives, had ended disastrously.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well? Huh? Huh? Go on, REVIEW! Ya know you want to, and even if you don't, please review anyway. If you've read all the way to chapter 22, you must have formed an opinion somewhere along the way!**

**And many, many thanks for all of you who have been reviewing! You don't realize that I really do pay attention to what you say, even if I don't always go the way you want. LOL**


	23. Koto meets her match, or does she?

Hiashi stared at Neji in sheer disbelief. "What did you say?"

Neji stood and bowed toward his father's brother, the picture of perfect respect. "That I must humbly decline such an offer." He paused, and then added, "as it stands."

Hiasha sucked in a harsh breath until he heard the last part, and then his eyes lit up with eagerness. "Ah. Ladies, if you would excuse us, your cousin and I have much to discuss." So Neji wanted to negociate did he? Perfect. That Neji would make such a statement only meant he'd made the right decision this time around. What an heir he'd be!

Hiashi escorted Neji into his study and carefully shut the door. "I must assume that you have taken into account my ...condition?"

Neji nodded, he had indeed. After last night he knew his uncle's hangover must be horrid, possibly giving him a slight edge in this most important of discussions.

The elder Hyuuga chuckled, seating himself behind his desk. "You should know that, as a Hyuuga, I would not let how I feel physically interfere with clan business."

"I would expect nothing less." Neji remained standing, unsure if he should sit. He had not been invited to take a seat and he wasn't the man's heir, not yet.

"What are your ...requests?" Hiashi began, pulling out some paper to take notes as he waved toward a chair. He watched his nephew take a seat across from him, firmly putting Hiashi in the place of power and Neji in the place of supplicant. Neji looked at him, but failed to look uneasy or uncomfortable. Good. Inwardly Hiashi was cheering the lad on although to anyone watching him he looked cold and stern. He couldn't make this too easy on the boy, besides he didn't know what Neji was going to ask for.

In fact, Hiashi found himself eager to find out just what was important to his young nephew. He knew the lad to be an extremely capable fighter with a fine mind, but beyond that he couldn't say. He was ashamed to say that he'd let family tradition keep him from getting to know his brother's son, relegating him to the role of 'lesser'.

Neji took a deep breath and eyed his uncle warily, before diving in to the deep end of the ocean. He would make his requests, and if they were not met then he had no qualms about walking away.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino and Sakura were having a morning meeting at a small cafe. Ino was going over her notes on last week's quiz in preparation for a procedure later today. Sakura was going over some of the finer points with her blond friend.

Both were shocked when someone dropped into the empty chair at their table. Ino squeaked as she eyed the strange apparition. Sakura groaned and dropped her head.

"Lee?" Ino gasped, then pursed her lips together in a desperate attempt not to laugh.

Lee was ...well, hell ...she didn't know HOW to describe him at the moment. He was wearing a deep mauve colored robe that was belted with what looked like a yellow scarf and his face was hidden beneath another scarf, this one cherry blossom pink. His distinctive bowl cut was hidden underneath a floppy straw garden hat, which wouldn't have been so bad if it didn't have flowers pinned to the band.

"Shhh!" Lee looked around wildly, sinking lower into his seat. "I'm in disguise!"

Ino bit her lip and looked away, her shoulders shaking.

Sakura sighed. "Lee? That's not how a ninja disguises themselves."

Lee frowned at her. "But oh lovely lotus blossom, it was all that I had available! It was either this or leave wearing nothing!"

Okay. There were so many things wrong in that statement that Sakura nearly choked. Ino stepped up this time. "What happened to your green ...er, outfit?"

Lee sighed. "It started early this morning. I got a message from Aburame Koto asking to meet with me, that she wished to apologize for some of the things she'd been saying."

Sakura smiled finally. "So, she finally admitted that she lied about me being pregnant?"

Lee goggled at her. This his eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip quivered. "That wasn't true? Well of course it wasn't! There could be no blemish on the perfect beauty that is my lotus blossom!" He stood, knocking his chair back, making Sakura and Ino lean away from him in alarm. Then he dropped to one knee before her. "Oh, the horror of my pride and ignorance! I believed this horrible lie since I could only see that ALL must seek your company and your love, perfect as it is, just as I do!"

Sakura was trying to shush him, looking embarrassed as she glanced around the cafe glad it wasn't full. Ino was choking on her laughter as she grabbed extra napkins, trying to press them into Lee's hand to stem the tide of tears.

They finally got him calmed down enough to sit back in his chair, by this time Sakura was using the table napkins to wipe Lee's tears from her knees.

"Keep explaining." Ino ordered the young man sternly, "but leave off the waterworks."

Lee nodded, his eyes filling again as Ino rolled her eyes and went to get more napkins.

"Sakura? Say you forgive me, as unworthy as I am, for ever believing Koto. She looks like a blossom of youth, but I feel that she too is in disguise! She'd been telling all her friends that I was in love with her and would be proposing soon. So, when she wrote to meet me and apologize in person, I went to be gracious and accept her apology."

This time Sakura rolled her eyes even as she clenched her fists. Koto had a lot to answer for, and Sakura was bound and determined that the girl would get what was coming to her.

Ino came back with a small mountain of napkins and took her seat, tossing her long pony tail behind her. "Now. What gives with the dress?"

Lee scowled, standing once more as he stared down at the amused blond. "It's a robe! Not a dress!"

"Of course it is, Lee." Sakura assured him, although she wasn't really certain of that fact as she eyed the mauve monstrosity. "Now sit down and tell us what happened."

"Well, when I got to her house, she let me in and offered me breakfast. It really was quite nice of her."

"Of course it was." Ino intoned, trying hard not to laugh.

"Her family wasn't there. Apparently they were at the main house for some sort of announcement regarding Shino." Lee continued blithely.

Both Ino and Sakura shot looks at each other. Could this be about Hinata? The same Hinata they'd found not too long ago sneaking out of the Aburame compound wearing Shino's shirt and jacket? They made a silent agreement with each other to visit their purple-haired friend as soon as possible.

"I can't believe that her family left her all alone like that ..." Lee continued.

Sakura secretly thought that Koto had remained behind on purpose, it seemed like the sneaky and underhanded thing to do.

"I told her that I had already eaten, but she looked so distraught that I accepted a cup of hot tea." Lee paused and shrugged. "I know she's not as graceful as you Sakura ..."

At that Ino snorted and Sakura narrowed her eyes on her friend. Ino shrugged back in response, she'd seen Sakura fall flat on her face too many times to describe her friend as 'graceful'.

"But I didn't know that ladies that weren't kunoichis could be so ...so ...clumsy. She accidentally bumped into my arm three times! Three times! The first two times I managed to save my tea, but on the third time she nearly fell into my arms!"

"I'll just bet she did." Murmured Sakura. "Then what? Get to the part with the dress ...er, I mean the robe."

"Well, my green suit is built of sturdy fabric and the tea didn't really hurt me, but Koto started crying sure that she'd burned me. Actually, her concern for me was quite touching."

Ino couldn't stop her snort of laughter and had to look away to regain her composure. Sakura was having an easier time of it, since she was feeling more anger than amusement by this time.

"Let me guess." Sakura looked at him with no small amount of sympathy. "She made you go into the bathroom and take off your suit to 'wash' it so as not to cause you harm."

Lee's eyes widened with awe. "How did you know? You are the smartest of blossoms despite your youth. Beauty and wisdom all in one lovely flower! You are the most perfect of women, dearest Sakura."

"I think I'm going to throw up now." Ino said, staring appalled at Lee. "My turn. She gave you this ...outfit to wear until your clothing was ready?"

Lee shook his head sadly at the pretty blond. "No, that is not what happened. Perhaps you need to spend more time emulating Sakura so that some of her brilliance may rub off on you."

"I really _am_ going to throw up now." Ino muttered irritably.

"I might join you." Sakura told her friend as she sighed. "Lee, what _did _happen then?"

"She left me there! Gave me a towel and told me I could join her in the sitting room, and then she left me there! I did not know her intentions! I swear to you Sakura that I would not toy with your emotions in such a way. I realized then that once she'd gotten my clothing from me she'd become overcome with the power of my youth and strength. She could not help herself and she was wanting me in that most earthly of manners." He turned to look at Ino. "What I mean by that is ..."

Sakura closed her eyes to keep from snapping. The poor boy had no idea that Koto had planned the entire event from the beginning. Ino wasn't even laughing now, she was staring sadly at Lee with a sort of amazed expression. "I know what you meant, so go on!"

"So to save her from her own youthful desires that had overcome her better judgment. I grabbed the robe from the bathroom and found the hat and scarves in the hall closet, then I snuck out the door as quietly as I could. I was on my way home when I spied you here and felt the overwhelming need to tell you that I have NOT betrayed your trust in me."

Sakura wiped the scowl from her face and assured Lee she wasn't upset with him, then sent him home to change into something less embarrassing. Even his usualy ugly green outfits were better than that stupid robe and hat.

Ino waited until Lee was well away before leaning forward. "So. What's the plan? The bitch has to pay."

Sakura nodded, her mind whirling with possibilities. They had to be non-lethal which limited her options. It was at that moment that she caught a glimpse of a certain shinobi also on her shit list and a plan began to form.

"Ino. Listen up."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata and Hanabi finished their breakfast in silence, both occasionally sneaking a look at the closed study doors.

"Are you upset?" Hanabi asked her older sister.

Hinata shook her head. "Are you? You're the current heir."

Hanabi shrugged. "I always thought you weak, because that's what father said. But after training against he and Neji I begin to see how hard it must have been."

Hinata nodded. "You are stronger than I, though. It has only been in the last few years, and with the help of my teammates, that I've found where my strengths really lie."

Hanabi looked up in question.

Hinata shrugged. "I couldn't fight with any confidence. I always felt so much less than everyone else. It wasn't until I had teammates to work with that things changed. I found that I was always much stronger when I felt I had to help protect someone else. My strength lies there."

"Protecting the ones you care about?" Hanabi asked, that was one part of ninja life, but not all of it.

Hinata nodded. "I've found I can be a good kunoichi when called upon, but I'm much better when it comes to protecting people."

Hanabi nodded, although she wasn't sure she really understood what her sister was trying to tell her.

A servant entered and bowed. Hinata waved permission to speak.

"There is a caller for you, Lady Hyuuga."

Hinata's heart gave a lurch. Shino. Her sudden smile was breathtaking as she ignored etiquette and ran toward the front hall.

She skidded to a halt, her smile slipping just a notch as she recognized Aburame Kameyo. Remembering herself, Hinata gave a small bow and greeted the older woman gracefully.

Kameyo smiled and offered her hands to her son's intended. "I know we did not have an appointment, Lady Hyuuga."

"Please, it is Hinata." The girl told her shyly.

Kameyo looked pleased as she nodded, "as I am Kameyo."

"Oh." Hinata's face fell a bit.

Kameyo thought about the last few minutes conversation, but could see no reason for the child to look crestfallen. "Have I offered offense?" She asked in her usual straightforward manner.

"N...no..No ... Lady Abur...I mean Kameyo, it's just ..." Hinta paused, her shyness fighting against what she wanted to say.

"Child, you will soon by my daughter, I hope you can confide in me." Kameyo told Hinata gently.

"Well .." Hinata looked down, chagrined to find that she was playing with her fingers like a small child. She put her hands down and took a deep breath. "I had hoped to call you ...mm..mo..." She couldn't say it.

"Mother?" Kameyo guessed, her heart melting as Hinata nodded. "Then of course you can, dear child." Wondering if Hinata had any inkling of the gift she'd just given her.

"Thank you." Hinata paused, then added, "mother."

Kameyo blinked back tears. She'd always wanted more children, but after Shino she'd not been able to carry to term again. Bless Shino, he'd given her the perfect gift in this purple haired beauty. Kameyo cleared her throat and smiled. "Shibi is at home announcing your betrothal to Shino to the rest of the family, but I was able to slip away. I had been planning a shopping trip for some weeks now, and it occurs to me that the silk markets are going to be in port right about now. A perfect time to look for material for a wedding kimono. On the spur of the moment, I dropped by to see if you could get free and perhaps accompany me."

Pleasure and disappointment warred within Hinata. She desperately wanted to go with this woman, but she'd also hoped to steal away and find some time with Shino. She hadn't seen him since that night they'd made love together. She knew he'd be alright with the betrothal, but she needed to hear it from him.

But she couldn't let down Kameyo. Not now when the woman was being so gracious, and had helped salvage the day yesterday. "I'd be delighted."

"Good!" Kameyo clapped her hands lightly. "Now, we must hurry to get there before everything is picked over."

With that Hinata rushed to get ready and fairly ran back downstairs to leave with Kameyo. At least this would be a good opportunity to learn more about the Aburame clan. They did tend to keep to themselves a lot. She loved Shino to pieces, but he rarely ever talked about himself.

Hinata wasn't surprised to find the Aburame carriage outside the Hyuuga gates. The surprise was inside. Shino flashed her a grin as he moved over for her. Hinata's heart turned over at that grin and she gave him an ecstatic smile in return.

Kameyo noted both smiles with an amused one of her own. She answered Hinata's question before the girl could even ask it. "We need someone strong to carry our purchases, do we not?"

Hinata nodded as Shino's hand found hers in the dim light of the carriage. At his touch, all of her tension just kind of melted away.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi scowled down at the list in his hands. "Fine. I agree that you can marry where you will, as long as she is acceptable to the Konoha council, not the Hyuuga council." Ruefully he admitted to himself that if he'd had that right himself all those years ago life would have been so different. "But these other demands, I don't know. Are you sure about these?"

Neji nodded, tension holding him stiff. "To become your heir, the curse seal would have to be removed from me. But I refuse to have it placed on either Lady Hanabi nor Lady Hinata."

Hiashi sighed heavily. "Explain."

Neji perked up, Hiashi hadn't said 'no' right away as he thought his uncle would. "It's not without precedent. You yourself kept Hanabi from getting the curse seal, and that was against tradition, since she is second born."

Hiashi nodded. He had indeed held off applying the branch family curse seal to his youngest. He'd offered excuse after excuse to the Hyuuga elder council. He'd even told them it was to see if Hinata could shape up to be his heir. But even after he'd made Hanabi his heir, he hadn't forced the seal upon Hinata either. It was something he'd never even admitted to himself. But he'd just not been able to bring himself to hurt either of his daughters in such a manner.

He'd seen the anguish in his brother's eyes when Neji had been so sealed. He'd thought it necessary at the time and part of Neji's fate, never questioning the ancient tradition. But when it came time to brand Hanabi, and then later, Hinata ...he just couldn't do it.

Actually he was pleased that Neji didn't want to place the curse seal on either girl. But he needed to know the young man's reasoning in order to get it approved by the council.

"I am young, and will most likely produce an heir." Neji started, his voice more sure than he felt. "But as you have shown us, even the strongest of warriors don't always have the strongest of children."

Hiashi nodded, as he began to see where this was heading. He didn't let his pleasure show though.

"Hinata and Hanabi would need to stand as my heirs should anything befall me before I can produce a child of my own. And even then, the child may not be what is needed to lead the next generation. Your brother, my father, is my model for this. The children that your daughters might produce could actually be where I find my future heir."

Hiashi frowned a bit at that. "No. If the husband was to join us, then that would be fine. But Hinata is marrying into the Aburame clan. She will be joining them."

Neji shook his head. "Isn't there a way to seal the family jutsu within her, so that she may have use of the byakugan but not pass it down? And to do it without adding the 'cursed' part to the seal?"

Hiashi caught his breath. He'd never thought to even look to see if such a thing was possible. "I will look into it, you have my word of honor." Intrigued, he wondered if this might actually work.

Neji nodded.

"Beyond this, do you have any further items to discuss?" Hiashi asked him, still frowning.

Nervously, Neji shook his head.

"Then, pending the council's approval, do you accept the title of the Hyuuga heir apparent?"

Neji nodded, cleared his throat and stood. He faced his uncle and bowed formally. "It would be my honor."

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was around lunchtime that Ino and Sakura had gathered with Lee and Kiba. They'd even roped in a disgruntled looking TenTen who'd been waiting impatiently outside a local diner. She'd been muttering about insensitive jerks standing a girl up, and had joined them without question when they'd asked.

The conspirators then gathered in the back room of the Yamanaka flower store. Kiba whistled as he listened to the plan, and the reasons for it. Lee had to be talked into the plan, still not believing that Koto had done everything they were telling him. But in the end he acquiesced, most likely just to get rid of the girl stalking him.

No one in the group missed the irony of Lee having a stalker while he followed Sakura around everywhere, but no one had the heart to tell him. Except Ino. She explained it quite succinctly, but he hadn't gotten the message. Only stared at her in confusion, and then patted her knee and told her that one day she too would understand the power of youth pulling at the heart.

She sighed as Kiba laughed, reaching out to pat her other knee. She hissed at her fiance as Akamaru whined at her feet.

"Everything ready?" Sakura asked, "Everyone clear on their part?"

They all nodded.

"Then commence operations!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Genma stared at the piece of paper that Shizune had handed him earlier. She'd looked a bit odd when she'd given him the assignment, but he'd passed that off. A lot of people had been looking at him strangely lately. First thinking him gay, and then thinking he'd gotten Sakura pregnant. He thought Shizune knew him better than that, but women were strange, who knew what she was thinking?

Yep. This was the place and time. He sat back, looking relaxed as he waited, putting the scroll on the table in front of him.

He watched, bemused as young Kiba and his fiance walked by, arguing over something stupid. Kiba's nin-dog was bouncing around their feet. Really, the dog was getting to be too big for such antics. Then as the couple approached, Akamura bumped Genma's table.

The switch was so swift, that if he'd not known it was coming he'd never have noticed. Nice job Kiba! He silently saluted the young shinobi. The scroll was gone, another now in its place.

Why Shizune couldn't have given the scroll directly to Kiba, Genma never questioned. It was part of the shinobi way after all, there were some missions where he never knew the reasons behind it. Yet why give it to him? This was a 'D' ranked mission if there ever was one.

He was getting up to leave when he heard the sounds of shouting. Looking up he saw Rock Lee looking upset, with his arm around a pretty young brunette. Facing them was an extremely angry pink-haired kunoichi.

His mission complete, he didn't intend to stick around. After Sakura had blacked his eye and loosened a few of his teeth, he hadn't wanted to get anywhere near her for a while.

That's when another young woman rushed up to him, looking desperate. She looked familiar, wait ...yeah, she'd been in those chuunin exams along with Sakura and Lee. TenTen, that was her name.

"Genma-sama, oh thank goodness you're here! Sakura has gone over the edge. Look at her!" TenTen's voice fairly radiated fear. "I think she may actually hurt that girl!"

Genma looked and sighed. Sakura did indeed look like she could cause bodily harm. He watched as she tugged on a glove and rammed her fist into the ground. He couldn't stop the spark of surprise when the ground before her crumbled, making everyone run for safety. She'd gotten stronger. Suddenly he was grateful she hadn't used that full strength on him! Maybe he'd been lucky with that black eye.

"You have to do something!" TenTen pushed at him.

"Why me?" He groused reluctantly.

"Well, she might listen to you. I've already tried to talk her out of this! You work with her don't you?"

Only vaguely, he thought. Still, something should be done. And Lee was just standing there despite the brunette begging him to 'save her' from the crazed kunoichi.

"Fine." He muttered, feeling put upon. "Oi! Sakura, snap out of it girl!" He yelled, but Sakura ignored him, taking a flying leap at the brunette.

Genma's eyes widened in sudden alarm. Sakura's trajectory was a killing one, right at the brunette's head. With her strength he didn't think the girl would survive to make it the hospital. In that split second he didn't have time to think. He just reacted on instinct.

He intercepted the punch with a grunt, not taking the direct blow, but knocking the pink-haired girl off course. "Stop! Sakura stop it! Damn it you stupid girl, stop!" She landed on her feet in front of him, with him standing bodily between her and her target.

With that he watched as Sakura looked up at him, and where no one else could see her, she winked at him.

Genma jerked back, _what the hell?_

"Of course, sir." She said meekly, making Genma suspicious as she brushed herself off and walked away.

"She was going to kill me! She was coming right at me and you did nothing!" The young woman's voice interrupted his thoughts and Genma turned to see the pretty brunette staring at Rock Lee as if he were a bug. "If not for HIM, I'd be dead!"

Genma watched as she pointed at him, then turning her melting dark gaze upon him. Whoa. She was walking toward him. He watched as she boldly took his arm and sniffed in Lee's direction with disgust. "I thought better of you, it seems I was wrong." With that, she smiled up at Genma who blinked in sudden alarm.

He looked behind him to see Kiba, Ino, Sakura and TenTen waving at him. Genma turned to look at Lee who just looked embarrassed, and relieved. Sakura blew him a kiss before turning to leave.

Oh that bitch. Well, it would be nothing to dump the wench on his arm somewhere and then go have a little chat with Shizune. He wondered what part she'd played in all this.

"I don't believe we've met, but you sir are definitely heaven sent. I'm Aburame Koto, and I'm afraid to impose on you. But with that girl still running loose, could I impose upon your kindness for an escort home?" She fluttered her long lashes at him.

Genma sighed. As an Aburame, he couldn't just dump her on her undeniably nice ass. But neither did he want to keep her. He looked around to see all the witnesses and sighed. He was trapped into walking her home. But that was it. He would never see her again.

And sadly, he actually believed that.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The two had been traveling for quite a while. They stopped to share a light lunch before continuing on toward Konoha. It wouldn't be much longer before they got there. The blond looked up and smiled, he couldn't wait to see everyone and show them all what he'd learned.

"Soon." He whispered.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The two had been traveling for quite a while. They stopped to share a light lunch before continuing on toward Suna. It wouldn't be much longer before they got there. The blond looked up and smiled, he couldn't wait for everyone to see how explosive his art could be.

"Soon." He whispered.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well. Lee is free at last. Genma is stuck, but don't think him out! And as you've probably guessed. Shippuden is nigh!**

**LOL**


	24. Newsworthy

TenTen had just finished training with Lee, and although it had been a good session, she still felt a little odd. Off balance somehow. She didn't have to dig deep to find out why though, it was all Neji's fault.

Last year she'd screwed up her courage and had 'confessed' to him how she felt. TenTen had seen the way his eyes had followed her ever since that first chuunin exam. Before, he'd been cold and unapproachable, but after that fight he'd had with Naruto, things had started to change.

Neji had started listening. Always before, he'd tuned everyone out except for Gai since he was their sensei. Everything and everyone else he'd treated as if they didn't exist. But after that time, well, he still didn't talk much. Yet when she or Lee or any of their other friends in the Rookie 9 had held a conversation …he'd actually listened.

A comment here. A gesture there. Even a small smile or two had shown TenTen that Neji was really a person under all that 'cool'. And that's when her feelings for him had started to change.

Before the chuunin exams, she'd thought him cold and callous. A wooden stick with hair. She'd actually called him that a couple of times to his face, and he'd never even blinked an eye. After those exams though, as she'd watched him struggle to 'join in' with the others, her feelings toward him had started to melt. Oh, he still wasn't Mr. Outgoing or anything, but he'd warmed. And so had she.

And then she'd noticed that whenever she looked at him, he was looking at her. She'd seen his eyes follow her whenever they weren't actively training. TenTen had even felt flattered that he'd sought her opinion on things from time to time. She'd thought he just couldn't bring himself to 'confess' to her, so she'd thought she'd strike first.

She told him how she felt about him.

He'd looked stricken. And then had made some stupid lame ass excuse and walked away.

Devastated, she'd run home. Only to find him sitting in the tree outside her window later that night. She'd exhausted all her weapon scrolls against him, but his Gentle Fist style and byakugan had kept him safe from her attacks.

When she'd run out of ammunition and vile things to call him, he'd finally spoken. He'd explained in his very Hyuuga manner that he was not ever going to fall in love. Or marry. Or have children. Not with that damned curse seal emblazoned on his forehead. He'd told her that he would never put anyone else through what he'd gone through. He'd even told her he'd commit suicide or go 'missing' if ordered to wed by his clan.

TenTen remembered being horrified as he'd explained to her about his childhood and his father. Stupid Hyuugas and their stupid branch families. She hadn't known how to respond. So she hadn't.

Neji had smiled sadly at her and then left. They'd never spoken of it again.

Until the night of Gaara's reception. TenTen had spied Kankuro without his hood or make-up and her mouth had gone dry. He'd looked so damn fine! So, in her usual straightforward manner, she'd gone to meet him.

It had been quite a shock to have her elbow grabbed and suddenly find herself in the corner of the room, with Neji staring down at her furiously.

She'd seen the jealousy in his eyes and had rejoiced. Only to be thrown into despair as she'd found out he had not changed his mind at all. Not only was he never going to date, he'd actually told her she wasn't allowed to do so either! Stupid jerk.

So she'd made up her mind to date everyone and anyone she pleased. Especially a certain sand puppeteer.

Yeah. That'd turned out well. TenTen blushed as she recalled the fiasco that was her social life. Five dates with one jerk, two idiots, one hormonal emo guy that had bored her to tears, and one sand puppeteer who'd stood her up! Oh sure, she'd found out later he'd been ordered to accompany the Kazekage home, but that was no excuse for not even sending a note to explain!

It had been a week since Kankuro had vanished without a word or whisper. And it had been a week without Neji too. He seemed to have disappeared entirely.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata was full to bursting with happiness. Giddy, she nearly ran through the village looking for someone to share the news with. Shino had gone with his father to visit the outlying family branches in order to personally invite them to the wedding.

Actually she wasn't sure that Kameyo hadn't sent Shino away on purpose after catching him kissing her in the hall closet last week. Hinata giggled at the look on Kameyo's face as she'd reached between them to grab a light wrap, and then slammed the door shut on them. She hadn't even known Shino could blush like that!

Still smiling wildly, she saw Sakura walking toward her, also smiling.

"Ossu!" Sakura called as Hinata waved and grinned at her. "You look happy! I hear you and Shino are betrothed. And from the look on your face I don't think you find the arrangement lacking?"

"Oh no!" Hinata said breathlessly as she grabbed the other girl's hand and gave a little twirl right in the middle of the street. "I'm very happy!"

Laughing Sakura hugged the purple-haired girl, "I can tell!"

Hinata then pulled her friend over to a small table at the nearby café. "And I heard from Shino that you pulled a fast one over on Koto!"

Suddenly, Sakura's smile stumbled. "Shino's not mad at me is he? I mean, I know they're cousins and all."

Hinata giggled. "No. I told him what Koto had been saying and he grimaced. He said he'd thought she'd outgrown all that stuff, but apparently not. He said the only side of her he'd ever seen is quiet and polite, but that he's heard stories."

Relieved, Sakura regained her grin. "I hear she's still chasing Genma as fast as her dainty little feet will let her."

"Shikamaru says that Genma is in the Hokage's office almost hourly begging for missions. When she told him she had nothing in his rank, he even volunteered for 'D' ranked missions as long as it got him out of town."

Sakura smirked. "I know. I ran into him there. Shizune and I both had to hide behind Tsunade when he saw us. He complained, but Tsunade-sama explained that if he hadn't added that dye to her lotion last month, she'd be more inclined to listen to him."

Hinata sat up, eyes gleaming. "What dye? I didn't hear a thing!"

"Oh nothing much, it was invisible in the lotion. But when it warmed up, as she put it on her face, it turned bright blue."

Hinata pouted slightly. "You're making that up. Tsunade never turned blue!"

Sakura shrugged. "What can I say, she can hide her true age behind a jutsu of youth. It didn't take her long to find a jutsu to make her skin look normal. When she's tired and it slips, she almost looks like a blueberry even after a month!"

Hinata giggled at the thought, then saw a familiar figure or two. "Oh look! There's Ino and Temari!" Hinata waved at them.

Sakura stared at the Hyuuga and marveled at the changes her. Hinata was certainly coming out of her shell. And it was nice to see.

o.O.o.O.o.O

TenTen had waved Lee off while she finished cleaning and storing her weapons in their scrolls. Lee was back to his old self now that the problem of Aburame Koto had been taken care of at last. He'd finished this training session, but was going out to meet with Gai for a 'little' run. He'd even invited her along.

TenTen knew better. Their 'little' runs could range between 20 and 30 miles easily. And put the two of them together, they just challenged each other to run swifter and longer.

Suddenly TenTen became aware of a presence behind her. She wasn't alarmed, she knew that chakra signature anywhere.

"TenTen."

She turned to look down her nose at him. "So. After a week missing practices, you decide to show up just when we just finished?"

"TenTen."

She frowned, his voice sounded odd. Lower. And he was walking closer to her, but wasn't slowing down. Instinctively she took a step back, but he didn't stop.

"Neji?" That was all she could say before he scooped her up and threw her across his shoulder. Her breath was knocked out of her as he disappeared into the thicket of trees surrounding the training field she and Lee had been using.

TenTen's chest burned as she tried to catch her breath, tears forming in her eyes from the pain. It wasn't until she could breath again that she realized something. Not only was Neji carrying her somewhere, with one hand wrapped around her feet to anchor her to him, but the other hand was fondling her ass!

For a moment, she wondered if this really was her Hyuuga teammate, but she knew him. She knew his scent, she knew his face, she knew his chakra. She even knew that that was his ass she saw below her as he carried her further into the dense thicket of woods.

Finally, he stopped, letting her slide down to her feet in front of him. TenTen's mouth went dry as the front of her body rubbed suggestively against his as she slid down from her perch on his shoulder.

Eye to eye they stood, silent. Then Neji groaned and took her mouth with his in a fierce kiss that screamed possession, ownership.

The Hyuuga was laying claim.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino looked like she wasn't feeling well and Sakura wondered if she'd been up too late studying again. Her friend didn't like being beneath Sakura in the medical training they were both taking. Sakura liked it though. Despite being friends again, they were always trying to outdo the other.

"I have news!" Hinata bubbled as the girls settled themselves.

Sakura hid her grin behind her napkin as she pretended to wipe her mouth. Like there was any news Hinata could have that Ino hadn't heard first.

"I'm betrothed!" The purple-haired kunoichi's smile was a mile wide.

Temari grinned back at her, "Hey, that's great kid. Have you met him yet?"

Ino chuckled, but her smile looked a bit off somehow. "Shino?"

Temari looked shocked. "The bug-ninja? Really? But I thought your marriage was going to be arranged? Didn't you tell me once that all Hyuuga marriages were politcally arranged?"

Hinata laughed. "It was! Oh it was, but with Shino!"

"I hadn't heard, congratulations." With that, every eye at the table turned to stare at Ino.

"YOU hadn't heard?" Temari sputtered.

Sakura frowned, had the earth stopped rotating?

o.O.o.O.o.O

At first TenTen tried to talk, to ask the obvious. But Neji wouldn't let her. Instead of letting her talk, or even breathe, he saw her open mouth as an invitation he couldn't resist. So he didn't.

As Neji's tongue took possession of her mouth, his hands roamed roughly over her form. It came as a shock when she felt the cool breeze on bare skin and found he'd removed her top without looking.

Those Chinese loops were a bitch sometimes, and could be quite intricate. But he'd not even looked at them as his nimble fingers had released the knots.

The warmth of his hands as they ravaged her body threw her into a maelstrom of feelings. Lost in the heat of his lust, she forgot herself and followed his every move. It was the sound of harsh breathing that pulled her back to conscious thought, especially when it dawned on her that it was she who was panting.

Neji had released her lips and was attacking the binding around her breasts with his teeth. She couldn't see his face for his hair. Hair that teased her stomach and chest, making her lose her breath again as her blood turned to molten lava.

Moaning and desperate, TenTen's knees wobbled and she nearly fell. Neji then hooked a foot around her knees, and knocked her down the rest of the way. At the last moment, he turned so that he fell to the ground, and she fell on top of him.

With a grunt, he took her slight weight and then wrapped his hands nearly completely around her waist. Dizzy, she'd never really thought about how large and capable his hands were. He nearly dead lifted her as he pulled her chest up to his mouth so that his teeth could continue to tear at the bindings holding back her breasts.

Suddenly, there was a sharp tear and the bandages gave way. Fire lit her cheeks as she saw him staring at her small breasts. She was not curvy the way the other girls were. Instead TenTen was all sleek lines and toned muscle. What if he didn't like what he was seeing? Was he disappointed?

Her question was answered as he gave a guttural growl of pure lust and lowered her down to his waiting mouth.

He bit her.

TenTen's back arched as his teeth surrounded her left breast, the nipple being lashed by his tongue in the hot cavern of his mouth. Her last thought was that he'd be leaving a bruise there. Then her body took over as it responded to the harsh male domination and she was embarrassed to smell her own arousal scenting the air around them.

She reached for him, only to cry out in disappointment as her fingers found him still completely clothed. TenTen struggled to pull off his tunic and jacket, but was meeting with resistance. Neji wasn't letting go of her waist, and she was still suspended over him with his mouth devouring her breast.

His teeth scraped along her skin down the slope of her small but perky breasts and stopped as they surrounded the nipple. And he began to suck with a strength that made her scream with delight.

But TenTen wasn't a kunoichi for nothing. She jackknifed as the sensations he was causing became too much to bear. Surprised, Neji's palms, sweaty with lust, slipped and she fell on top of him. Luckily, her knee missed the part of him that was standing up straight at attention.

The near miss made Neji pause and suck in a heated breath in shock. That short pause was all she needed as she tore at his clothing with her bare hands. She'd not studied the clasps on his clothes as he must have done hers, because she wasn't having much luck.

She growled and grabbed a kunai and proceeded to shred his clothing from him. Neji couldn't help sucking in his breath and his flat stomach as the blade came perilously to his navel, and things lower.

TenTen had him stripped and bare within a mere minute. She paused to goggle at his beauty as he lay before her. That pause was all he needed to grab her weapon and return the favor.

Finally they were skin to skin. But that didn't slow either down. They rolled over and over each other, each fighting for dominance. Each fighting to touch the other. Growls met growls. Bites drew blood and scratches made them howl in unison.

Then Neji, blinded now by lust, found himself on top once more. His aching cock just an inch from her opening, so he closed the gap with a sudden surge. She screamed as she came the instant he entered her body.

He screamed too as he felt her enveloping heat surround him as he sank in to the hilt, with her walls trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He held still as she arched into him, drawing furrows in his back with her nails.

When she caught her breath and started to relax, he started thrusting. TenTen yelled out as her body caught fire again almost instantly. The pressure beginning again as the pleasure built up and up and up. She was panting as he thrust harder and harder into her body, her legs wrapped tightly around him as she met each thrust.

He rode her, blind to everything but the woman in his arms. His arms were trembling as he held his chest off of her so he could stare at her face as he took possession of her body.

She was his at last. His.

TenTen's eyes closed as she threw her head back and screamed as he rode her to a second orgasm. He tried to hold back, but the clenching muscles surrounding his cock pulsated against him and he too exploded into orgasm.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Ino?" Sakura asked tentatively. "Is anything wrong?"

Ino shook her head, almost defiantly. Sakura looked at the other two girls chatting amiably and decided to let her friend be for the moment. She'd ask again later.

"It was awful!" Hinata was regaling Temari with the tale of how she'd defied her father.

The sand kunoichi was smiling, but her eyes looked a bit shocked. "And here I thought you were the shy quiet one. I never in a million years would have thought you'd have it in you to lie to your father."

"Really?" Sakura asked, having missed part of the conversation. "What did you lie to him about?" She too was shocked that Hinata had had the gumption to stand up for herself, much less defy Hiashi. The man scared her a bit, all cold and aloof all the time.

"She told him she couldn't marry the man he'd arranged for her, because she was carrying the child of another man! She had NO idea that her father had arranged for her to marry Shino!" Temari whispered. Appalled and impressed at the same time.

These younger Leaf kunoichi's were putting her to shame. Temari had always felt that she was supposed to be the brave one, the strong one, the outgoing one. Yet she knew quite well that Ino had been sleeping with Kiba from nearly the beginning and now Hinata and Shino. While _she_ couldn't manage to elude the chaperones that Shikamaru's mother kept siccing on them. At this rate she'd be the last damn virgin in the village! Sakura would probably be next even though Temari was getting married next week!

"Oh." Hinata blushed. "That wasn't a lie. Or it was, but I didn't know it at the time."

All three girls stared at the Hyuuga again. Sakura looked shocked, Temari looked jealous and Ino looked miserable.

"What?" Sakura managed.

"Well, at the time I wasn't sure that I wasn't pregnant. I just started, if you know what I mean, so NOW I know that I'm not. But at the time, well, I couldn't remember if I'd used chakra to prevent pregnancy or not." Hinata laughed, although she was blushing to her familiar beet red.

"It's not foolproof you know." Ino sighed.

"What, using chakra?" Temari asked.

"Yep. It's not 100 guaranteed to prevent pregnancy." Ino told her.

Click. And Sakura felt it all slip into place. Ino looking tired. Ino saying she'd stayed up all night studying, but having trouble concentrating.

The words slipped out before she'd even had time to censor her thoughts, much less her tongue. "You're pregnant."

Sakura and the others watched in horror as Ino burst into loud tears.

o.O.o.O.o.O

TenTen was nearly asleep cuddled up to Neji when reality came back with a bang. She sat up and looked around at the shreds of cloth and the scattered weapons. She blushed to realize that she nude. She blushed harder to see the imprints of her teeth that she'd left in Neji's skin.

She stopped blushing as she saw the love in his eyes. Love he'd never spoken nor hinted at shone forth from his eyes like a beacon.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Undress me and find out." Was his cryptic response.

TenTen frowned and stared at him. "You're not wearing anything. And I don't know how either of us is getting back home completely naked without being seen."

"We'll be fine. We're ninja, right? And no, I'm not bare yet."

TenTen sighed. He wasn't going to tell her until she figured it out. She knew him well enough for that. So she looked.

She started at his feet and visually counted his toes, his knees, his …she blushed and moved up to his navel. He was wearing nothing. She met his eyes and he smiled as her eyes continued upward to his …headband?

She reached out to push it off him, and he let her. TenTen stared at the smooth skin of his forehead. Smooth, perfect, and …bare.

"Neji! The curse seal! What happened?"

"Broken. Gone." His smile lit up as he grabbed her into a hug that left her breathless. "I'm the Hyuuga heir now. Signed, _**unsealed**_, and delivered. The Konoho council approved, and the Hyuuga council has been beaten into submission. It's done."

TenTen fell into his kiss eagerly, her mind reeling. Then he pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"Marry me."

Tears formed in her eyes, but did not drop. "B…but what about the Hyuugas? I don't meet their standards for a branch family member. I certainly wouldn't stand a chance at marrying their heir."

"I bargained for you. Told Hiashi I wouldn't take his offer if I couldn't marry where I choose. You're already mine, you just don't know it yet."

TenTen looked shocked, then began to smile so radiantly Neji was surprised she didn't set the forest ablaze.

"You haven't answered me yet." He pointed out with false harshness.

"Yes. Oh damn you, YES!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

The young blonde and his teacher neared the gates of Konoha. Entering without fanfare, only the raised brows of the two guards.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Wow. Uhm. Yeah. Neji really surprised me. Yep.**

**Shippuden warning for next chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. Shippuden

**Strong warning of Shippuden SPOILERS ahead:**

**I've changed some of the events leading up to, during, and following the first story arc of Shippuden.**

**And for those of you unaware, I don't own Naruto.**

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino was putting away supplies in the hospital, when she heard the 'click' of the lock behind her. Without surprise, she turned to find Sakura staring back at her.

"You got away yesterday, saying you were too upset to talk."

Ino grinned, but the humor didn't reach her eyes. "And you were distracted by finding out that Naruto was back in town."

Sakura shrugged. It was true. And she and Naruto were due to 'test' their new skills against Kakashi later today. She was supposed to be getting ready, but felt she needed to chat with Ino first.

Ino sighed at the look of concern painted on the pink-haired girl's face. "I'm fine."

"You're pregnant." Sakura told her with cold precision. "And you aren't happy about it. Does Kiba know?"

Ino's blazing face and ashamed look told her friend that Kiba did _not_ know about his fiance's condition.

"How far along are you?" Sakura asked, calling her chakra to her hands and reaching for her blond friend.

Ino batted away Sakura's hands. "Not very. Tsunade was having me practice on some maternity patients, seeing if I could correctly tell her when the babies would be due. There was this one girl who was barely pregnant, just over three weeks."

Sakura nodded, she knew that it was harder to judge when they weren't that far along. Tsunade could tell after about two weeks, but then she was the best medical ninja around. Sakura's limit was about three weeks.

"And I noticed that her chakra signature had a small 'bump' in it and I was so pleased that I'd figured that out. But I wanted to make sure and tested myself. I had that same 'bump' in my chakra signature, so I thought I was wrong. I told Tsunade about it, worried I might have faiiled. But she just frowned, then reached out and touched my stomach."

Sakura closed her eyes in sympathy. "And you're pregnant."

"Three and a half weeks." Ino sighed and sat down on one of the supply boxes, her face a study in misery.

Sakura looked confused. "But I thought you told me that your parents were all for grandchildren. Tsume too. And you told me Kiba was looking forward to being a father."

Ino nodded, and her bottom lip trembled. "But what I didn't tell you is that I _don't_ want children. They do. Not me."

A gasp escaped Sakura's lips as she went to hug her friend as Ino's tears started to fall. "But you're wonderful with kids! And they love you."

"Oh, I don't mind kids. And I wouldn't mind having them, I just don't want to _have_ them." Ino's voice shook.

Sakura smiled gently. "You know there are ways to reduce the pain of delivery. I know we're just getting into that area, but Tsunade and Shizune …"

"No." Ino interrupted, looking desperate. "I'm a kunoichi. Pain doesn't scare me so lightly."

Sakura frowned, "then what's the problem?"

Ino's answer ended on a wail as she collapsed into her friend's arms. "I'm going to get FAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!"

Sakura sighed as she patted her friend's back.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari sat at a small outside table, eating a light lunch. She was on her own since she was waiting for Shikamaru to return from a small mission that Tsunade had given him. Nothing major. It was a simple 'D' ranked mission that Chouji and Shikamaru had taken along with a three man genin group. Escort duty for a pampered son of a noble. He'd be back probably tomorrow. After that he'd be exempt from missions until a month after the wedding.

But that wasn't where her mind was lingering. She was worried about her younger brothers. They'd been gone a week and had probably already bearded the council in its chambers. She worried about both their tempers.

Temari absently reached for her tea cup and was taken aback as it cracked just before she touched it. She wasn't one who normally believed in signs, but somehow she was starting to feel distinctly uneasy.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara was furious. Angry whirlwinds of sand wavered around his silent form as he looked over the papers found in the offices and homes of those accused of treachery.

"Execute them." Baki told his Kazekage. "You're going to need to set an example."

Kankuro nodded, but not without a look of uneasiness. "Maybe."

Gaara sighed. They'd been going over and over the same issues for the past two days, ever since arriving in Suna and staging the small coup on the council.

"Yura had a valid point though." Kankuro spoke up, giving voice to his own concerns. "Whatever you're going to do, do it now and decisively. The warning he received about the Akatsuki is troubling."

Baki nodded, but added. "However, this threat to your position is more immediate than vague warnings."

Gaara put down the papers. "Of the four, it would seem that three were simply trying to isolate me so that I depended more upon them. The last was a direct try and undermining my authority and perhaps leading to my downfall."

Kankuro ran his tongue over his teeth and sighed. "So, you're thinking spare the three and execute the one?"

Gaara nodded.

"I don't like it." Baki frowned harshly. "It sends the wrong message."

Gaara stood and looked out his office window. "I'm not so sure about that. It shows that I'm not afraid to kill, which they should have known anyway. But it also shows that killing isn't the only thing I'm capable of doing. They all have to be removed from their council seats. Yet, if I spare Akihiro, Shinji, and Teruo their lives, then I am proving to the council that I am more than a mere weapon."

Kankuro nodded, although he was still torn.

Baki scowled, not liking where this was going at all. "At least can we execute Tanaka Saduo?"

Gaara nodded and turned, handing his newest council member a scroll. "I've already signed the order."

Unknown to them all, two strangers were approaching the gates of Suna. The guards stationed there were dead, all except one. Their killer and the village's betrayer. A man they'd all trusted. Yura.

o.O.o.O.o.O

That night everything changed.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura was tired, but excited. It had taken almost the whole night, but she and Naruto had proven themselves to each other, Tsunade and Shizune. But most importantly, to their former sensei. Kakashi was no longer their teacher, but their teammate. She reached up and rang the small bell she'd hung from her bedpost. It was the finest trophy she'd ever received.

Later, the three were walking down the corridor to the Hokage's office to receive their first mission as a newly minted team when they were nearly run down. Naruto had yelled at the retreating back. But Kakashi was a bit concerned, having recognized a 'Class One' code interpreter.

Some highly sensitive message had just arrived, he was sure.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari had gotten up with the sun, her earlier unease not yet gone. When she'd made breakfast, she'd been distressed to find the milk had gone bad despite it being fresh. And the strap on her sandal had snapped in two as she'd dressed.

She kept reminding herself she didn't believe in signs or omens. Shikamaru wasn't back yet and she didn't feel comfortable enough with anyone else here to share these vague thoughts with them. So that afternoon she took a walk.

There was no plan in place. No decision to walk in a certain direction. But she found herself walking along the woods in the general direction of Suna.

o.O.o.O.o.O

While Tsunade had been arguing with Naruto about the lack of difficulty on the mission she was trying to send him on, she received word of the previous night's events in Suna.

Without consulting the council, Tsunade gave the mission to Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Go to Suna, send a report on what you find. Follow their orders. It seems that Gaara has been taken by the Akatsuki."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari was still walking in the vague direction of Suna, unwilling to look too closely at her own melancholy mood.

It was something of a shock to hear her name called. Looking up, she was startled to see Sakura along with Naruto and Kakashi barreling down at her.

Sakura explained the situation and Temari's heart turned over. "Gaara." She whispered, her hand shaking.

There was no indecision now. No room for doubt. She told them she was going with them, and they all took off at full speed.

In the back of her mind, though, was a picture of a certain lazy ass chuunin shinobi. This wasn't going to be long. Right? Gaara was strong, a vessel for the demon Shukaku. He'd get away and destroy all those who'd attacked Suna.

She'd be back in time for her wedding. In her panic and fear, she almost believed that.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inuzuka Hana's day was pretty normal. She was at the clinic early and completed her rounds with a minimum of fuss.

She'd been a little worried about the mountain lion cub that Gaara had saved. The poor cub was acting upset and pacing her large enclosure. But Hana could find no putrification in the healing wounds, or any other reason for the foul humor. She put it down to the cub feeling closed in, no matter how large an area the pen encompassed.

The messenger interrupted her late lunch, and Hana frowned as she received the call to the Hokage's office. But she didn't hesitate, she grabbed another mouthful and hurried over to answer the summons.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsume was watching Ino and Kiba as they went over the myriad of lists associated with weddings. Something was …off. Ino's smile wasn't quite reaching her expressive eyes. And by the looks of Kiba, he wasn't sure what was going on either.

Her son kept sending puzzled looks at his betrothed, and telling the most outrageous stories and jokes to try and coax a smile from the blond kunoichi.

Tsume was about to demand to know what was going on when she received the message to report to the Hokage's office along with Kiba and Akamaru.

Ino looked startled, and seemed a bit clingy when Kiba tried to put on his jacket. Tsume frowned, she and Ino needed to talk later.

Kuromaru and Akamaru raced beside Kiba and Tsume as they headed to the Hokage tower at all haste.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino felt distressed about being left behind, but also a bit relieved. It was hard holding up the façade that nothing was wrong. She sighed, her hand going to her belly. She was going to have to tell Kiba sooner or later.

And later wasn't an option.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Chiyo and Ebizo walked into the medical ward in Suna and called for order. The medics were desperately working on a young man who didn't _appear_ to be gravely injured, and yet was in the throes of great pain and not aware of his surroundings. Several of the medics were struggling to hold him down as he thrashed and fought against them.

"Poison." Chiyo breathed, and set to work before anyone even told her it was Kankuro she was working to save.

The brunette puppeteer was dying. Painfully.

Word came that a medic was coming from the Leaf village. Word was that they were travelling fast but still wouldn't be in Suna until the next day. Chiyo snorted. She wasn't holding out much hope that anyone the Leaf sent would be of their top tier of medics.

Besides, she didn't think Kankuro would last the night.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened as a branch snapped under her foot. She caught herself and redoubled her speed as the others matched her, reading her fear and desperation to get home.

What was happening at Suna? Where was Kankuro? Did the city still stand? Who had taken Gaara and _how_?

Temari blinked back her tears and narrowed her gaze. Whomever was behind this was going to pay with their lives!

o.O.o.O.o.O

If Tsume was surprised to find Hana just arriving at the Hokage's office, she didn't show it at all. The three Inuzukas and their five nin-dog companions were all ushered in to see Tsunade.

"I've received a Class One Emergency Alert from Suna." Tsunade opened baldly, her voice even but laced with anger.

Tsume noticed that Hana went stiff at the mention of the desert village. She assumed that her daughter was worried about a certain shinobi. That bastard, Baki. For Hana's sake, she prayed the jerk was still alive.

If Tsunade noticed the tension lacing the Inuzuka heir, she didn't let it show. "I've sent team Kakashi to go to Suna and report. It seems that the Kazekage has been kidnapped."

Hana stopped breathing.

Tsume scowled. If the Kazekage had been attacked, then certainly Baki was in the line of fire.

Kiba just felt bewildered. After having seen Gaara in action, it was inconceivable to him that the red-headed shinobi could have been taken. And he said so.

Tsunade shook her head. "I have very little details. But what I have read is that Gaara used up most of his chakra, and sand, to protect the village from a blow that would have destroyed Suna nearly to the ground. It left his enemy with an opening, which that enemy then took advantage of, and Gaara was taken."

Hana's hand trembled once, then firmed. "They've gone after him, yes?"

Tsunade nodded, rubbing at her temples.

"And you want us to track down these villains?" Hana asked, trying to keep the hate and hope both out of her voice.

"No." Tsunade was looking away and missed the flash of anger that Hana wiped off her face as quickly as it had appeared. "I need you all to scour around the Leaf village. Track every unknown scent. This might not be an isolated attack. Suna and the Leaf are allies."

Tsume nodded. "It would be assumed we'd send all assistance to Suna."

"Leaving us less protected, yes." Tsunade nodded tiredly.

"Are we sending assistance to G…Suna?" Hana coughed to hide her near slip.

Tsunade nodded. "As I've said, I've sent team Kakashi. But I've sent back up as well, team Gai."

Hana nodded, feeling sick. Every part of her wanted to rush over to Suna now. But the logical part of her brain kicked in and reminded her that, all appearances to the contrary, both Kakashi and Gai were highly capable shinobi.

"Hokage-sama?"

Tsume glanced at her daughter as the girl stepped toward Tsunade's desk.

"After this assignment, should reinforcements be needed. I would like to go."

Tsunade gave the Inuzuka girl a startled glance, then sighed. "I'll take that into consideration. But first, go."

With that, the three Inuzukas and their companions left to fulfill their current mission.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sorry it's short. It's late and I have to be up early. Not to mention the thunder storm I hear building outside.**

**This chapter was incredibly hard to write. Trying to pick through what pieces of Shippuden I'm keeping, what parts I'm skipping, and what parts I'm changing.**

**Obviously in the canon there are no betrothals, weddings, or pregnancies. No pairings per se. So those had to be worked into and around the story line.**

**My main storyline will pick back up as the events of Shippuden's first story arc finishes.**


	26. Holding on by a Thread

Inoichi was reading the scroll Tsunade had handed him. A mission, one requiring the delicate touch of the Yamanaka specialty jutsus. He scowled, "This mission is a waste of my time. You'd be better off sending Ino and letting me stay here in case of an attack."

Tsunade nodded to show she'd heard. The Leaf village was on high alert after the attack in Suna just last night. Further correspondence had told her that Kankuro had been found, but poisoned and near death. Suna had begged for medical assistance. Tsunade had sent a reply, knowing that she'd been lucky that she'd sent Sakura to Suna before even knowing her particular skills would be so desperately needed.

The vision of a laughing, mischievous young brunette at Gaara's reception haunted her. And she didn't even know the young man, not really.

"I can't spare Ino right now, not when every medic could be needed." Tsunade explained diplomatically, trying to avoid a truth that wasn't her secret to tell.

"Bullshit." Inoichi said, then sighed. "Sorry. What I mean is this 'mission' isn't very far away and she could be called back almost instantly. It's easy, just time consuming. Send Ino, she'll be great."

"No." Tsunade's voice was harsher than she'd intended, but then she'd not slept since that first alert had flown in with the message bird. She rubbed her face and sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I have reasons, Inoichi. I can't spare Ino right now. Do this mission, I know it's beneath you, but it needs to be done."

Inoichi snapped to attention, though he was left feeling confused and a bit angry.

o.O.o.O.o.O

By some small miracle, the sand puppeteer had survived the night. A night he'd spent wracked in agonizingly painful seizures that the Suna medics were having a difficult time alleviating.

Chiyo did not let her cold mask slip, but inside she was railing at her inability to isolate the poison used. Kankuro would be dead soon, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

A loud clattering outside the medical ward announced the arrival of the newcomers. Chiyo snorted, like anyone from the Leaf village would be of any _true_ help.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Having just returned from his mission, Shikamaru headed for the shower, some food, and his fiancé. The first two were easy to find. The last one wasn't.

He didn't put too much effort into looking, that wasn't really his way. Instead, when he heard the rumors flying about the 'devastation' in Suna, he realized that Temari was probably at the Hokage tower. No doubt she was trying to wrangle the truth from the fiction in these rumors.

Tsuande's office was a bee hive of activity and Shikamaru knew he'd never get close. But he didn't see Temari around anywhere and he wondered if they'd put her to work somewhere to take her mind off of what was happening.

"Oi! Kotetsu!" He hailed someone he knew, "Where have they stashed Temari?"

Kotetsu shrugged and hurried off on his business. He asked several others, but no one seemed to know anything.

"Oh! Shikamaru! I'm glad you're back. I could use a hand with these reports that the Inuzuka's are sending in, going through and finding which are plausible threats and which are not. They're searching the areas around the village to see who's gone in and out, and where." A weary looking Shizune grabbed his elbow and led him into a small side office.

"What's going on? I've been hearing all sorts of nasty rumors in the village." Shikamaru grabbed the messy stack of papers and began sorting through them.

Shizune sighed, leaning heavily on the desk. "Depends. What have you heard?"

"That Suna was leveled to the ground." Shikamaru counted the rumors off on his fingers. "That Orochimaru attacked them for becoming our allies."

Shizune smiled sadly and shook her head 'no'.

"That Gaara had a battle with his council and wiped Suna out with a sandstorm." He continued, "And I've also heard that there was a freak sandstorm that wiped everyone out, including the Kazekage."

Again, another shake of her head. "Rumors." She sighed.

"That Gaara has been kidnapped and Kankuro was killed." He paused, waiting for her to shake her head. But she didn't, instead staring at him with a drawn and weary face.

"No." He whispered with a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Last I heard, Kankuro was still alive. But only barely, poisoned. Gaara saved Suna but at the expense of his own capture. We're waiting to hear from Sakura as soon as she gets there, she might be able to save Kankuro."

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "But only if she gets there in time, right?" Temari must be going out of her skull with worry.

Shizune nodded sadly.

Shikamaru suddenly jerked upright, startling the dark-haired kunoichi, grabbing the paperwork from her. "What? Shikamaru, what are you looking for?"

She stared at the young man as he found tore throught the stack, then stopping. He held the piece of paper he'd been looking for, his face going pale under his tan. "She's gone."

Shizune shook her head in confusion, "Who?"

Shikamura looked up, his dark eyes haunted. "Temari. According to this report, she met up with team Kakashi on the road outside of the village. From there they all headed at great speed. To Suna."

Shizune sucked in her breath. "Damn it."

"I have to go after her." Shikamaru went for the door. Shizune put herself in his way.

"It was her choice to go, she's not a citizen here. Not yet. And if she has her way, she'll only be half a citizen anyway."

Shikamaru growled, leaning forward. "Don't hold that against her, not now!"

"Use your jutsu on me, chuunin, and I'll have you arrested and incarcerated for the entirety of this crisis." She told him archly.

He snarled, but backed down. "She needs me."

Shizune sighed, she wasn't heartless after all. "I know you think that. But she's a capable ninja in her own right. She's with team Kakashi, which isn't shabby to say the very least. And you are needed here."

"You're not the Hokage." He told her, feeling desperate.

"Fine. Go ask her." Shizune stepped aside. "But step one foot out of the Hokage tower without permission, much less this village, and you'll find I don't make idle threats."

"Even for a friend?"

"Especially for a friend." She told him sadly. Shizune knew he was hurting, but going off half-cocked was a sure way to get him killed.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inoichi was home packing a small mission bag, his permits to leave the village in his pocket.

"Fine time for a stupid mission." He grumbled to himself. The village was on high alert and he was sent off on a genin level trip.

"Daddy?" Inoichi looked up to see his daughter staring at him sleepily. Obviously he'd woken her from a nap. He frowned, she looked pale to him.

"Tsunade-sama in her infinite wisdom is sending me on a glorified 'D' ranked mission." He told her gently. "I'll be back soon."

"Why you?" She asked softly, looking a bit forlorn.

"Ah baby, it calls for the Yamanaka 'mind touch' don't you know. The target is laughably easy though." He sighed with a dramatic flare.

"Then why not send me?" She asked, her brows furrowed in question.

Inoichi shrugged, "Seems she can't 'spare' your medical touch."

Ino frowned. "But I'm only a rank beginner, I'm not …." And she stopped, suddenly _very_ aware of why Tsunade wasn't sending her on this mission. "Oh, well, I guess she needs every possible hand."

Inoichi frowned back at her. He knew her. She was his daughter and he'd been there with her, and for her, throughout her entire life. She was lying to him.

He stared hard at his little girl, watching as his gaze made her blush and look away. She looked … odd. Less of herself, actually. As if the 'spark' that was Ino was being hidden away under a basket.

"Are you sick?" Inoichi asked bluntly, sitting down on a futon and patting the seat next to him.

Ino shook her head at him, staying in the doorway. "You need to leave on your mission, don't you?"

"Not until later tonight." He lied. He was a much better liar than Ino. But then, he was older. "Tell me what's wrong. Have you had a spat with Kiba?"

Ino pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"Tsume or Hana giving you trouble?" He asked, although he didn't think this to be the case. He was relieved when she shook her head again.

Silence filled the room as he pondered his daughter, and she hid her face from him.

"Baby..." He started, stopping because he didn't know what to ask next.

"How did you …" She stopped, having looked up at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked, then flushed as the answer hit him in the face. "I'll kill him."

"No!"

"Kiba is fucking dead!" Inoichi headed for the door with blood in his eyes.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Chiyo watched with amazement as the pink-haired kunoichi she'd dismissed as 'fluff' worked tirelessly and with great effect. She took in Temari's fear ravaged face as she helped hold down her brother as Sakura painstakingly pulled the majority of the poison from his body.

The elder was a bit taken aback by Sakura's medical skills and knowledge. She'd done more in the first few minutes she'd been here than all the Suna medics had managed overnight.

It was humbling to see. And it was awesome to watch. Chiyo wasn't sure she'd changed her mind about Leaf villagers, but now doubt pulled at her.

A long time later, Sakura leaned back. "He'll live." The Suna medics took away the final batch of the poison pulled from the puppeteer's organs. "The worst of the poison is out, but he'll be weak for a while. I still need to isolate an antidote for what I wasn't able to pull out of him."

Temari watched her brother, his breathing finally calming as fatigue drew him deep into sleep. A sleep he'd been denied by all the pain and seizures since he'd been wounded. Temari backed away, as she felt her knees weaken under her. Her back hit the wall and she slid down to the ground in a heap.

Kankuro. Visions of her brother flew through her mind at high speed. All the pranks he pulled. All the tears he'd made her shed. All the tears she'd beaten out of him. All the times they'd huddled together in fear of their father. The times they'd protected each other. He annoyed the living crap out of her. And she couldn't have borne it if he'd died.

One brother safe, her thoughts flew to the younger sibling. Gaara. She had no such memories of the red-head. Fear of her brother ruled her childhood. Yet, despite that, she'd cared. It had been a caring tempered with caution and mistrust, but she'd always cared. It wasn't until Gaara had opened up to her and Kankuro, that that caring had turned into love. A love just as fierce as the bond she shared with Kankuro.

Time to get the other brother to safety too.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inoichi reappeared in the room, eyeing his daughter. "You didn't try and stop me." He pointed out, in case she'd missed it.

Ino stared at him wide eyed. "You wouldn't really kill him."

"You're not a parent, you wouldn't know what I'd do to protect you." He replied, then watched as her face paled and her hands went to her belly. He winced, _baaaad_ choice of words!

Inoichi reached for his daughter and pulled her into his arms. "Tell me. I can't help you if you don't let me in." And mind control wouldn't work on her, he'd taught her too well for that. Not that he'd ever misuse his abilities that way, still he'd often wished he'd had the ability to understand his own child.

Ino just shook her head, and started crying against his shoulder.

He sighed and rubbed her back. "Ino. What did Kiba say that has upset you like this?"

"Nothing." She whispered.

Inoichi frowned. "You told him you're …pre…expecting and he said NOTHING?" Maybe he should reconsider killing the boy and torture him first.

"I haven't told him."

Inoichi pulled back, pulling her chin up with one finger to meet her reddened eyes. "Say that again? You haven't told him? Surely you're not scared of what he'll say are you?"

Ino's lip trembled and more tears fell as she nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again. "He's …heee's ….oh Daddy! He's going to be sooooo happy!"

The last part was wailed against his chest as she grabbed onto her father for dear life. Puzzled, he wrapped his arms around her. "And that's a BAD thing?"

"And you're happy, and mom will be ecstatic and Tsume will be happy and even Kuromaru will be happy!" She was wailing loud and clear enough for the next door neighbors to hear now.

Inoichi drew her over to the futon and sat her down, kneeling down before her so he could look into her face.

"And this doesn't make you happy?" He told her then stopped, replaying her words in his head. "And what makes you think I'm happy about this! I don't even like to think about him _kissing_ you, much less how he got you into this condition!"

"You're always talking about a grandson!" She accused mulishly, her lips pouting. "And mother is serving kazunoko at nearly every meal and it's not even New Years!" She ended on a wail.

Inoichi sighed, feeling lost. Where was his wife when he needed her? Minding the store. Ah well. "And how does your mother usually feel about kazunoko?" He asked gently.

Sniffling, Ino shrugged.

Inoichi touched his finger gently to her nose. "Your mother has an uncommon fondness for salted herring eggs. We've eaten them often over the years, and not just at New Years. Just because traditionally it's symbolic of maternal fertility doesn't mean she's aiming them at _you_."

Ino nodded, realizing she might have overreacted a tad bit.

"And none of us, no matter how much we'd like grandchildren, wanted you to get pregnant now. Another two months would have been fine."

Ino snorted then laughed through her tears. "Gee, thanks."

Inoichi kissed her on the forehead and sighed.

"I was feeling like no one was seeing ME anymore, just the means to have the next generation. A brood-mare."

"Aw baby." He hugged her tight.

"And you stopped trying to chaperone us 24 hours a day. What was I supposed to think?"

Inoichi sighed and frowned. "That it was useless to chaperone you two. You always slipped away from me and made me feel old and useless. Your mother and Tsume laughed at me and even Choza was indecently amused. Though Nara did offer to let me borrow his wife. She's apparently good at keeping Shikamaru and Temari on the straight and narrow."

Ino laughed at that and Inoichi smiled. This time her laughter sounded like the daughter he knew.

"Now go wash up. You have a young man to break some news to, and I have a mission to go on." He paused. "I promise not to kill him, but can I torture him …just a little?"

She grinned at him. "Only a little, Dad."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shikamaru had never been more angry in his life. No one was backing him up. Not his father, not his Hokage and certainly not his mother. Did they WANT to get rid of Temari?

Shit.

Now. How to go missing without going missing?

o.O.o.O.o.O

They were trying to get rid of her. Temari fumed, never having been more angry and upset in all her young life.

Kakashi and his team were going after Gaara as soon as they found the direction in which to go. Even Chiyo was going with them, and she was an old lady. Whle Temari was …ordered to stay behind and patrol the borders.

Her hands shook with fury.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro had never felt so useless in all his life. Bedridden and weak he had tried to get up to use the restroom, only to have Sakura push him back down on the bed. Easily. With a lecture. Baaah.

He was humiliated. She'd had some old servant come in to hold a bottle for him to pee into. Kankuro had snarled and snatched it out of his hands. Then he'd become appalled as he saw the tremors in his own hands, weakened as he was from the poison that had nearly killed him.

Sakura had grabbed the bottle back and lectured him again, just like a small child. He stuck his tongue out at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you want _me _to hold this for you, then let this nice man do it for you." She sneered.

Calling her bluff, he held out the sheet for her. "Be my guest." Knowing she'd back down, he smiled nastily.

She reached for the sheet and he pulled back, startled. "Hey!"

Sakura laughed and put her hands on her hips, a pose he was beginning to hate. "Well, make up your mind. Him or me?"

Kankuro lifted his chin with what little pride had left. "You just want to see me naked."

Sakura huffed and puffed, and threw the bottle down to him. "Fine, wet the bed like an infant, see if I care."

She stalked away and he called after her. "Cruel witch!"

"Ungrateful clod!"

She reached the door. "You …You …" Sakura paused and turned and stared at him.

"Me, me what?" She asked him pointedly.

"Baaah. Thank you." He mumbled, looking cranky as he stared everywhere but at her.

Sakura smiled, knowing his bad temper was a good sign in all actuality. She eyed his broad chest that she'd rewrapped in bandages earlier. At the time she hadn't taken time to look, so caught up in saving his life and all.

"You're welcome. But don't push too far too fast, or you'll make yourself worse. The antidote I gave you will neutralize the rest of the poison. But there was a lot of damage and the healing is still new."

"Yah, yah, yah." He groused, and reluctantly tossed the bottle to the servant. "You can stay and watch if you want."

"Pervert." She huffed, leaving the room and letting the door 'thud' behind her as she left.

"SAKURA!"

She opened the door again, eyes wide. "What????"

"Bring Gaara back. You and Naruto. Bring my brother home."

Sakura blinked, knowing it was killing the proud young man to entrust his brother's life to others. To ask for anything.

"As if I was doing this for you." She sneered.

"Cruel witch." He said, softly.

"Ungrateful clod." She nodded to him, assuring him she'd try her best to bring Gaara back home.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Alright now. The next line should be familiar to you all. REVIEW please!**


	27. It's Hard to be a Dad

Shikamaru had a reputation in the Leaf village. He was known as a slacker, a lazy ass, a daydreamer, and some had even called him a coward. The truth of the matter was, he was all and none of those things.

He often found things 'too troublesome' to strive towards. His marks in school had been second to the lowest. Not because he wasn't smart, but because it wasn't a challenge and he didn't see the _point_.

And that was actually the crux of the matter. When Shikamaru saw the _point_, when he committed to something, when he _cared_ …he was impossible to stop. Or nearly.

"I need your help." He told his friend and explained the outlines of his plan.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura's eyes adjusted to the sudden dimness of the cavern, and then widened in horror. Was the blond villain _sitting_ on Gaara? She called chakra to her eyes and used her medical knowledge to study the red-head, her heart sinking in despair.

She'd made a promise to bring Gaara back. She'd made this promise to an extremely weak and injured shinobi puppeteer of the sand. And she wasn't going to be able to keep that promise. Sucking in a harsh breath she realized that she now knew how Naruto had felt when he'd told her he hadn't been able to keep his promise to her. The promise to bring Sasuke back.

But Sasuke was at least still alive. Not that she was still in love with him or anything, not after so much. But at least there was hope that one day he'd come back to the Leaf village.

There was no hope for Gaara. He was dead.

And that bastard was SITTING on his body. Trembling, she clenched her fists and opened her mouth. But before she could say anything, Naruto beat her to it.

"**Give him back!" **Naruto shouted with a strange fire in his eyes.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata looked over the dinner table at her brooding fiancé. She was used to Shino and his way of pulling back from the group, as he played observer. As they'd grown closer, she'd prided herself on being able to 'read' him better than any other, and that had been before they'd become a couple!

So now, this 'blankness' was troubling her.

Beneath the table, she trailed one small foot over his shin in a soft caress. Just the other night when she'd done this he had teased her right back, trapping her foot between his knees. Then, on the pretext of fixing his napkin, he'd reached beneath the small table and tickled her foot.

Her lame excuse that a stray kikai bug had landed on her foot, making her jump three feet in the air screaming, had drawn a blank stare from Shibi and a sigh from Kameyo.

Now though, he simply pulled his leg back out of her reach.

Frowning, Hinata sat through the rest of the intimate dinner at the Aburame's in quiet despair. Her appetite lost, she'd only picked at her plate, drawing a frown from the servant who'd cleared the table.

Now though, finally, she could talk to Shino. This was the part of the evening where they all four settled into the den. Kameyo and Shibi would talk quietly by the fire, while Shino and Hinata would sit at the window seat. Enough distance to speak alone, but still within sight of the chaperones.

And yes, ever since Shino's mother had caught the two of them kissing in the hall closet, they'd begun keeping a closer eye on the young couple. It was actually funny, in an embarrassing way. Now Kameyo actually knocked on the closet doors before opening them, even with Hinata by her side and obviously not IN the closet this time.

Not that Hinata minded too much. Although she longed to be alone with Shino, her friend Ino's predicament had given her a sharp reality check. At least Ino's wedding was soon, two months. Hinata's wasn't planned for another six months!

So after entering the den, Hinata settled herself comfortably at the window seat and waited for Shino to join her. He didn't.

Both Shibi and Kameyo watched in fascination as Shino first went to tend the fire, then went to the bookshelves and took his time choosing a title. Shibi raised an eyebrow as his son then sat down on the futon in the middle of the room, away from everyone, and began to quietly read.

Shibi threw a glance at a sulking Hinata and sighed. He took his wife's hand and pulled a reluctant Kameyo from the room, muttering something under his breath about needing to ask Tsume for advice.

The doors of the den slid shut with a near silent 'click'. Both Hinata and Shino heard the retreating footsteps of his parents. Yet neither looked at the other. Hinata didn't know why he wasn't looking at her, but she wasn't looking at him because she was trying to hard not to cry.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inoichi was heading out of the village when he ran into Choji. Literally. The young Akamichi wasn't looking where he was going and it was crowded at the main gates. There were people arguing about trying to get_ in_ to Konoha and people arguing about trying to get _out_ of Konoha. None were having any success.

The guards had their hands full today, that was for damn sure, not without the proper permits. Inoichi chuckled, then bounced backwards with a his breath knocked away. He didn't fall, but took a moment to catch his breath as Choji started apologizing. Inoichi knocked the youth's hands away as Choji stammered and tried to help him.

"It's nothing." Inoichi muttered, wincing. Apparently Choji was a miniature Choza. He chuckled as he assured Choji he was fine. "You remind me more and more how the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree. At your age Choza had trouble gauging his own strength and size too."

Choji winced and Inoichi guessed that the young man was embarrassed at having nearly run down one of his father's closest friends.

The young Akimichi sighed and thanked Inoichi, then hurried off on his business.

Inoichi chuckled. It seemed only yesterday that his big friend had blubbered all over he and Nara at the birth of his son. Now that same 'baby boy' was knocking him down just like his father always had. Life had a way of coming full circle. Suddenly he felt a bit old. Shaking it off, he turned toward the main gates again.

Then Inoichi's eyes narrowed as he blessed Choji for delaying him.

He watched with extreme malice as a worn out Kiba entered through the main gates.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Finally, at long last, even Hinata's quiet patience had worn thin.

"Shino-kun?" She asked, deliberately using her most hesitant voice.

"Yes?" He sounded bored, not bothering to look up from his book. But Hinata wasn't fooled, he'd failed to turn a single page in that book for the last twenty minutes.

With a suddenness that drew out a few kikai bugs, Hinata ripped the book away with one hand and sat down in his lap. She reached up, took off his glasses crumpling them in her hand.

Shino's golden predator eyes watched as the lenses of his dark glasses gave a small 'pop' and separated from the frames, landing on the rug below.

"Was that necessary?" He asked with cool indifference.

Hinata bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Tell me what's wrong or I'll …I'll …crush you like I did your glasses!"

Shino sighed, his bugs returning to land on his collar. "That would sound more convincing if you weren't blushing and didn't look so damn adorable."

Hinata sniffled a bit to keep tears from forming. "Why are you being so mean?"

Shino reached out and traced the line of her bottom lip with his thumb. "If you keep chewing on that it'll draw blood."

"Why don't you kiss it to make it better?" Hinata said, then held her breath to see what he'd do.

His eyes widened just a bit and a smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. "I'm trying to be a gentleman here, Hinata. But you're making it hard."

With a boldness that shocked her, she watched his eyes as she reached down to his lap. "No. It's not hard, and I'm wanting to know the reason why."

Shino coughed and sputtered in shock, his body reacting almost instantly.

Hinata smiled a bit wildly, unsure of herself despite her boldness. As he filled her palm, his eyes crossing as she tightened her grip, she whispered, "Ah, _there_ you are."

With shaky hands, he reached for her hand and they played a little game of tug-of-war. His groans filled the room as he pried her hand away from his body. Finally breathing a tad easier as he held her hand captive. For good measure, he grabbed her other hand as well.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Hinata?" Shino groaned, his body now aching and desperate.

"I should be asking you that question, Shino-kun." She pouted, pulling vainly trying to free her hands from his hold.

"I was trying to give you some space." He said, his voice louder than he'd intended.

"I don't want space! Not from you!" She wiggled on his lap, trying to get free.

He threw his head back and nearly cried out as her hip nudged his erection.

Hinata leaned forward, putting her eyes up to his gaze. "Why do you want to give me space?"

Shino sighed unhappily as his bugs began humming.

"There!" She crowed. "The kikai know you want me. So why have you been backing away all night!"

"Because he's back!"

Hinata blinked at the sudden fierceness as Shino leaned into her space, inches from her face, and made her yelp in surprise.

"Who?" She asked, although she had a bad feeling she knew what he was talking about.

Shino growled, making Hinata nervous. It was easier when he'd been aloof, she _knew_ that Shino. This growly menacing Shino was new to her. Even when he fought, he was detached and thoughtful. This …this …wasn't like him.

And suddenly, her smile lit the room and he blinked in surprise. With a move so sudden he let go, she wrenched her hands free and threw her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"You're jealous!" She crowed triumphantly.

Shino sighed as his arms surrounded her, drawing her into his warmth. His bugs making him vibrate as they hummed their contentment. "You sound happy about this." His voice sounded petulant.

Hinata tightened her hold on him, making him grunt as it pressed her hip up against his erection even more. So much so that he had to shift in his seat to keep from getting painfully 'pinched'.

"Yes. He's back. No I didn't go looking for him. I even hear he's gone again. And it's your lap I'm sitting in quite happily."

"You sure?" He asked, needing to hear her say she was happy where she was.

His answer came when she sat back and grinned, reaching down for him once more. He nearly passed out as she wrapped her hand around him the best she could through his pants. "Yep. Feels like you. Wonder if those lips taste like you?"

She leaned forward to kiss him, his lips parting for her as the doors to the den slid open and his mother took one look and turned her back.

"You two have to stop making a habit out of this!" Kameyo complained as the young couple sprung apart like repelling magnets, both blushing furiously.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inoichi waited until Kiba was almost by him before stepping out right in front of him. Akamaru give a small 'yip' in greeting, butting the blond's hand for a pet.

Inoichi patted the white dog's large head as Kiba stepped back, blinking his eyes to clear them. "Inoichi."

"Inuzuka."

Kiba stopped mid-blink. Since when had Ino's father gone back to calling him that? "Sir?"

Inoichi started making hand signs and Kiba backed up in alarm. "Sir?!"

"Yes, Inuzuka?" Inoichi asked with evil intent, his eyes gleaming.

Kiba thought about running, but he was too tired. They'd been out all yesterday and all night. He was grumpy and exhausted and too tired to get scared. "Fine. Go ahead, turn me into a drooling pile of goo."

Inoichi's lips twitched into a frown. "It's no fun torturing you if you don't react properly. Why don't you run away crying? That would make me feel good."

Kiba shrugged. "If you want to know something, just take over my mind for a moment and look for yourself." Referring to the Mind Transfer jutsu of the Yamanakas.

The older shinobi reached out and boxed Kiba's ears painfully, making Akamaru snarl at him. "Back down, dog. He deserves it! Besides I don't WANT to see what's in his mind. There are things no father should 'see'."

"OW! What'd I do now?" Kiba whined, rubbing his head irritably. The he stopped and eyed the other man questioningly. "Did Ino talk to you?"

Inoichi nodded slowly. Then reached out and thumped Kiba on the top of the head for good measure. Kiba fell with a sick thud.

Akamaru growled and bared his teeth, but didn't attack, not without permission.

Kiba rolled over onto his back, stunned as he looked up at the man towering over him as he lay in the dusty road. "What the fuck?"

"Tsk. Language young man." And Inoichi stepped forward, placing his foot over Kiba's groin.

Kiba, tired of this, snarled with fangs showing and grabbed Inoichi's foot and tossed him over his head.

Ino's father twisted in the air and landed lightly in a crouch as Kiba jumped up and faced him. The two men eyed each other warily. Akamaru whined and sat down.

"Is this any way to treat your son-to-be?" Kiba asked, unsure of what was going on exactly.

"You've done your job, now you're unnecessary." Inoichi said, then nearly groaned. It wasn't his place to tell Kiba of his impending fatherhood. He just wanted to torture him a bit, that's all.

But Kiba, tired as he was, missed the insinuation.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Nara Shikaku sighed with resignation as he listened to Tsunade.

"Where'd you put him?" He finally asked as she finished her explanation.

Shizune looked at him with chagrin. "I had him placed in the holding cells next to the council judiciary building. I didn't want to put him in with the prison populace."

Tsunade snorted. "That might actually be the best place for him. Show him that my patience only stretches so far. Five attempts! Five!"

Nara scowled as Tsunade and Shizune outlined for him the five attempts of his son's that they'd thwarted. Attempts to leave the village and follow that fiancé of his to Suna.

"Why don't you just let him go?" He finally asked quietly, still slouched against the door frame. The picture of laziness.

Tsunade scowled. "The reports I've been getting back from Suna are horrific. A lot of their guards were slaughtered by an infiltrator, a man who'd been on their advisory council for four years. FOUR YEARS!"

Shizune picked up the explanation as Tsunade fell into a fit of angry curse words.

"The Akatsuki have plans in place. Long term plans it seems. None of us can go around half-assed or we will get caught unawares. As it stands, Suna was nearly wiped out. If it hadn't been for their Kazekage, they would have been destroyed. He spared the village, using his sand to block a massive explosion."

"At the expense of his own safety." Nara nodded, understanding the implications of so massive an expenditure of chakra.

Tsunade stopped cursing and sighed, leaning tiredly against her desk. "If Temari had asked, I wouldn't have allowed her to return to Suna either. But she was outside the village gates and gone before I knew about it. She, at least, is currently safe in Suna. Although safe is a relative term right now."

Nara sighed heavily. "With her safe, you feel that she should stay there until the crisis is over. And Shikamaru should stay here. You don't know what the Akatsuki have planned next and you don't want anybody in the crossfire."

"If only your son could understand this as well as you do." Tsunade sighed.

Shikaku chuckled. "Oh he does. He just doesn't care. So, if you'll permit me access outside the gates, I'll go retrieve my son before he gets too far away."

Shizune frowned, "But Shikaku-sama, he's locked up in the holding cells."

Nara laughed. "No he's not. I don't know what you'll find when you open that cell, but it won't be Shikamaru. I could hazard a guess though."

Tsunade sighed and kicked her desk. The wooden leg shattered and the desk fell to one corner, making all the scrolls roll off onto the floor.

Shizune looked at the mess and a vein in her temple started to throb painfully.

"Those five attempts where diversions, weren't they?" The Hokage asked venomously.

Nara smiled at her. "Yep. To lull you into a false sense of security. To insure that you'd eventually lock him up, which you did. Then he could act since you thought him all snug and secure."

"How did he get out of the village?" Shizune groused, stooping to pick up scroll after scroll.

Shikaku shrugged. "Don't know yet, but there are ways."

"Go get him. Bring him back. He doesn't have to be in one piece." Tsunade waved him out of her office.

Shizune sighed, looking for a new place to pile the scrolls.

"Well? Should we go see who or what we have locked up?" Tsunade finally asked her assistant.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba groaned and stood up straight, facing Inoichi head on. "So. What did Ino say to you? She's been acting all strange lately and won't tell me what's wrong."

Inoichi stopped and really looked at Kiba. Really looked hard. What he saw took him aback a bit. Instead of a young hoodlum intent on ravaging his daughter, he saw a very tired young shinobi. Instead of a callow jerk, he could read the worry in Kiba's eyes. Worry about Ino.

"It's hard to hate you when you look like that." Inoichi sighed and turned away. "Go talk to Ino. Don't let her stonewall you, she can be stubborn you know."

Kiba watched Inoichi walk away and frowned. He looked down at himself. All he could see was dirt and wrinkles and grass stains. He knew he smelled pretty ripe too. What had Inoichi meant by _'when you look like that'_?

"Come on Akamaru." He finally called, "we need baths then we need to see a certain Yamanaka."

Akamaru yipped and whined and gave two barks.

"No." Kiba grinned. "Not him, the other Yamanaka. The one who tickles your belly and gives you treats behind my back."

Akamaru gave a happy yelp and bounded forward. Kiba followed quickly, though not as happily. What the hell was going on? First Ino turned all weird and now Inoichi was back to 'torturing' him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura was in trouble. Chiyo and she had been left to fight Sasori while Kakashi and Naruto had gone after the blond guy. The one who'd had the utter gall and indecency to treat Gaara's body so …so …disrespectfully.

She'd been sure they could handle Sasori, at first. Now she knew better. But she couldn't do anything about it as she was currently being used as a living puppet being controlled by Chiyo.

Between the two of them she was getting a growing distaste of _all_ things puppet related. She just hoped they lived through this fight. Except Sasori of course.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shikamaru had a half-day's start on anyone pursuing him. And with careful planning they wouldn't discover he was gone for several more hours.

The plan had worked beautifully. He'd covered every base and made sure of each detail.

Except for one.

Shikamaru knew he was caught almost instantly. His body stopped in mid stride as his muscles stopped responding. He was paralyzed.

"Dad?" He asked, after running through several possible scenarios.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" Was the droll response behind him.

"Oh."

Shikaku grinned as he watched the back of his son's head. He'd had to really bust ass to catch up, but he'd done it.

"What didn't I count on?" Shikamaru asked, no whine in his voice, only curiousity.

"Me." His father told him. "Tsunade called me in to explain why she was holding my 'son' in a holding cell."

"Did you fall for it, even for a moment?" Shikamaru asked him.

"No."

"Why not?" Now there was a hint of a whine and Shikaku sighed.

"Well, son. I just thought about what I would do in your place, and I saw through it immediately." He chuckled lightly. "You can't even beat me at shogi yet, did you think you'd get away with this?"

"Yes. I have to go." Shikamaru said, still unable to move. "Let me go, Dad. Please."

Shikaku sighed with regret and released the jutsu, to knock his son out from behind. With sorrow in his eyes he picked up his son and heir and threw him over his shoulder.

"I understand. I really do, but she's somewhat safe where she is, and we need you safe too." He told the unconscious youth as he carried him back to the Leaf village. Knowing it would be a long time before his son would ever forgive him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shizune had the guard unlock the door, the man protesting the whole time that no one had gone in or out. The prisoner could not have gotten away.

When the door opened, Tsunade looked inside and sighed deeply. "You're right. The prisoner couldn't have gotten away, if we had the right prisoner."

"Oi." The young man waved, a bright blush on his round cheeks. "Got anything to eat?"

"Transformation jutsu's make you hungry?" Was Tsunade's droll response.

Choji nodded. "Well, pretty much everything makes me hungry."

Shizune had to walk out of the room before she started laughing. But she did wonder just how Shikamaru had gotten out of the village despite the heavy security.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"What do you mean I can't leave? I have a mission." Inoichi sputtered.

Kotetsu shrugged helplessly. "These papers are a grocery list, and a rather long one too. Not permits to leave the village."

Inoichi grabbed the papers back. Had he left the permits at home by mistake?

He never suspected the son of one of his oldest friends.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Tada! Poor Shika.**

**Well? REVIEW please!**


	28. Nara Arrives and Gaara Lives

Temari had too much time to think. Patrolling the borders of Suna while her brother was in a life or death struggle did not sit well. Also, pushed back into the recesses of her mind, was a picture of a certain Leaf chuunin. It hurt to think about him, so she tried not to do so. It wasn't working.

"Oi, Temari-chan!"

Something close to alarm and relief rolled through her all at once as she recognized Kankuro's voice calling up to her. She leapt down from her station waiting for whatever news he had.

Concern ate at her as she eyed his pale form. He was back in his Bunraku gear and make-up, except for the hood. But his face was pale and etched with discomfort, and if she wasn't mistaken, he was leaning against that rock for support rather than to look cool.

"Should you even be up? Sakura told you that it would take almost a month for your muscles and organs to completely heal." She chided him gruffly.

"Do you want to hear or not?" He ignored her question and struggled to relax. He'd walked farther than he should and his muscles were cramping up on him. Stupid pink-haired kunoichi, why did she have to be right?

"They let me sit in on the council meeting." He'd rushed here against medical advice to give her this piece of information, but now that he was here Kankuro wasn't sure how to tell her.

"And?"

The newly healed man sighed, looking off into the distance. Somewhere out there was Gaara. "They're debating on who should be the next Kazekage."

"NO!" Temari yelled, making the other guards look over at them curiously. "No! They can't give up on Gaara! He's strong!"

"Bah. That's the problem. They don't fucking _want_ him back, Temari." Kankuro sighed, kicking the dusty sand at his feet. "Said he was 'nothing but trouble' and a 'monster'."

"But …but …they made him Kazekage?" She mouthed, feeling sick to her stomach.

Kankuro growled. "According to the stupid fucking council, they did that so they could control him better."

Temari chewed her lip and stared off into the same distance that Kankuro was looking towards.

"When he comes back, we have some council ass to kick." Kankuro told her with more bravado than he felt.

Temari nodded. When. Not if.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Nara Shikaku lounged unconcerned in the chair before Tsunade's newly repaired desk.

"So. You'll help lock up your son for wanting to leave for Suna. But YOU want to go?" Shizune shook her head in disbelief as Tsunade stared calculatingly at the elder Nara.

"I don't necessarily disagree with your reasoning." He started, then paused frowning. "Actually, I do, but that's another discussion. Shikamaru left without permission and against direct orders. So I brought him back. Now I am requesting permission to go in his stead."

Tsunade held up a hand to stop Shizune from speaking. "Why you? Why not ask to take your son to Suna? Why do you want to go without him?"

Nara stared at her a moment in a look that reminded her strongly of his son. The Nara eyes, they were almost impossible to read what was going on behind them. But Tsunade knew Shikamaru's mind was sharper than most, and more calculating. She doubted that Shikaku would be much different, only with more experience and cunning that came with age.

"I don't know what I'll find there." He told her simply.

Tsunade nodded, she understood.

Shizune didn't. "But if you get there and there's a battle, wouldn't it be best to have help with you?"

Tsunade sighed wearily. "He means what he'll find in Temari. Whether she wants to come back or not. He doesn't want his son to have to see her, if she decides to stay in Suna."

Shikaku leaned forward, his expression narrowing a bit. "I like Temari. She's strong willed and a fine kunoichi. But the truth is that I am worried about this relationship."

Tsunade sat back in contemplation. "Why? You supported the betrothal in the council." She thought she knew, but wanted to hear his reasoning.

Nara waved one hand dismissively. "Yes. It's a good match. But do Temari and Shikamaru see it as such? My wife caught them in a compromising position and the children told some tale about being engaged. That put my wife over the moon, so to speak, and the betrothal was a given after that."

Shizune shook her head. "But didn't she give them a chance to talk things out, see if getting married was what they really wanted?"

Shikaku raised a single eyebrow at the Hokage's assistant. "Have you MET my wife?"

Shizune shook her head 'no' while Tsunade chuckled, because the Hokage _had _met Yoshino Nara. "A woman that can scare even me." Was all Tsunade said.

Shikaku nodded. "Exactly. So, I don't know if Temari will want to return now that she's back in Suna and has a chance to think about everything. It worried me no end that both she and Shikamaru just 'fell in' with the betrothal. They didn't fight it at all."

"So they must want to get married." Shizune spoke up again.

Nara shrugged. "My wife can be almost unstoppable at times. But, there is also the fact that she has had them chaperoned from the moment she first caught them together. Look, I have friends with children who are betrothed. Yamanaka Inoichi is forever complaining about the clever ways Kiba and Ino have snuck out together. Even Hiashi is making noises about never knowing Hinata could be so sneaky. And even Aburame Shibi looks a bit odd when the question of chaperones comes up. And Choza is complaining about all the tailor bills he's been getting."

"And?" Tsunade asked as the man paused.

"I know they want each other physically, it's not that. I've seen the looks they send each other. But is it lust or love? I just don't know." He answered. "Send me to Suna."

"I just don't think it's a good idea right now, with the Akatsuki making their …" Shizune was interrupted by her Hokage.

"Don't go alone." She told him.

Nara nodded.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inuzuka Hana was doing something completely out of character. She was hiding.

She'd cried herself out in private, not wanting to explain herself to anyone. The headache left by the crying jag was a killer too. She was a veterinarian, not a medical ninja, but some skills weren't that different. Hana knew she could have eased her headache, but chose not to do so.

He was dead. Pain was her only solace. Especially as no one would understand.

The Leaf informant's scroll had arrived earlier that afternoon. She'd gotten the information from Shizune, who hadn't realized that her words were tearing out Hana's heart.

Hana shook her head. Her heart _shouldn't_ be breaking, that was the problem. She had no business looking toward _him_ anyway. He wasn't the one chosen by her clan to be a possible 'mate'. He wasn't suitable at all.

"Why?" She whispered to herself. Why the fuck was Baki alive while Gaara was … gone? Dead.

Hana hunched her shoulders as she discovered she'd been wrong, she hadn't cried herself out, not yet.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura stared down at the dead body of the 'real' Sasori. She shuddered. There was _nothing_ real about Sasori's body. He'd turned himself into a living puppet. The only part of his real self that had been left was the piece that produced chakra. The piece currently impaled with blades.

Blades wielded by the puppets made from Sasori's dead parents.

She held Chiyo as she looked around the cavern. They'd won, but Chiyo was hurt and poisoned. But the old woman insisted that there was 'one more thing' to do before going home for help.

Sakura looked around one last time. She'd just borne witness to an epic battle, one she'd taken a strong role in as well. Chiyo-baasama versus Sasori. Puppetmasters the both of them. Even Chiyo had turned her arm into a puppet arm at one point.

Sakura shuddered again. Sasori had even made puppets from the living, a practice called hitokugutsu. Hideous. She never wanted to have anything more to do with puppets or their wielders. Not like this.

Not ever again.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"It takes three days to get to Suna." Choza said with a friendly pat on the back that nearly knocked his friend down.

Nara rolled his shoulders, used to Choza's ways. "We won't be going at normal speed."

"Two days then?"

Shikaku nodded.

"You know, your son got my son locked up." Choza said, handing his permits to the guards at the front gate.

"They released him." Nara handed his permits over as well. The guards inspected them closely, nervous about letting people out that they shouldn't. They'd gotten blasted for letting Shikamaru leave with Inoichi's permits, even if the youth had used a transformation jutsu.

"Tch. Maybe they should have kept him. It was a stupid thing to do." Choza groused, then once approved, made his way through the gates.

Nara followed. "Don't give me that. You were proud of him."

Choza grinned. "Choji fooled a lot of people before you had to point out their error. Talented people. He's getting stronger."

Shikaku sniffed. "They both are. It makes me shake in my boots to think what they'll do next."

"They're going to surpass us, you know." Choza said as the two bounded off at a very fast pace.

Shikaku nodded, even as he recalled the betrayed look on his son's face as he'd left him in Tsunade's 'tender' care. "Yep."

"It's nice when life works out the way it's supposed to." Choza said, then they were both quiet as they sped off toward Suna.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kakashi collapsed, startling them all. Deidera and his explosion had just 'poofed' away.

Sakura stared in wonder, what had happened?

"You used the sharingun?" Gai asked.

Kakashi nodded, "The mangekyo sharingun actually."

Gai whistled, impressed with his rival.

"What about Gaara?" Someone asked.

Naruto looked up from where he held the Kazekage's body. "Sakura!"

Sakura teared up. How could she tell Naruto that there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that could be done? Gaara was dead. Not even Tsunade could bring back the dead.

"Bring him here." Chiyo-baasama said quietly.

Sakura's eyes widened. The old woman wouldn't, would she? Not the tensei ninjutu? Then Sakura bit her lip. It wasn't her decision to make. And after the fight they'd shared against Sasori, she couldn't disrespect Chiyo now by trying to stop her.

It was what the old woman wanted, her 'one more thing'.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tired of waiting, Temari and Kankuro had disobeyed orders. Along with most of Suna. They all converged on the area with great trepidation. No one knew what they'd find.

Temari had had to carry Kankuro most of the way in order to get him there. But her brother had absolutely refused to stay behind. And she knew that he'd find a way to follow, and possibly hurt himself worse, if she left him behind.

What they saw when they arrived shocked them all.

Gaara looked dead, but …but Chiyo-baasama was kneeling beside him pumping ninjutsu into his body. And Naruto, that loud-mouthed blond, was quiet as he held his hands over Chiyo's, also pumping out chakra at an alarming rate.

"Gaara."

Everyone remained quiet as Naruto spoke their Kazekage's name.

"Gaara!" The blond shouted this time.

Then pale jade green eyes opened and the world changed. Temari stumbled and fell to her knees. Kankuro leaned against his puppet holder, blinking back tears.

"You gave us quite a scare." Naruto said, smiling as Gaara looked in shock upon the faces of Suna that were staring back at him.

He mattered to them.

Sakura held Chiyo's now lifeless body, blinking back tears of her own.

She watched the reunion, feeling a bit detached as her relief and joy over Gaara was tempered with sadness.

She watched as Naruto was told of Chiyo's death by Kankuro. The puppeteer's face was colorless beneath his Bunraku make-up.

Ebizo stood over her, "I keep expecting her to wake up and say 'I was only pretending to be dead'."

Sakura nodded. "It sounds just like her."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Choza arrived in Suna without incident. Or much of an incident. Those rogues in the forest that they'd dispatched had been unremarkably easy to defeat. No sign of the Akatsuki. Not this time.

They were ushered into a waiting area, unsure of their reception. They'd not received any news while traveling and didn't know anything current.

So it was with great shock that they watched Gaara enter the room in his Kazekage white robe, flanked by Baki.

"I heard you were dead." Choza spoke up first, but Shikaku nodded as well.

"I got better." Gaara told them without humor.

"You look good for a dead guy." Shikaku said. "Glad to see you."

"Thank you." The Kazekage said, then gestured for the two men to find a seat. "You have news for us?"

Choza shook his head as Nara took the verbal lead. "No. We're here to check on your sister."

Gaara nodded as Baki stood by stoic and silent. "Shikamaru didn't come?"

"He wanted to come." The boy's father told him. "He's currently incarcerated for his attempts to follow her. Several attempts."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly at that, then he nodded.

"They wedding was to be two days ago." Baki said without inflection.

At that moment, the doors flew open and one wind princess of the Sand nearly flew into the room. Temari was fairly vibrating with emotion as she looked around wide eyed. Her face fell and Shikaku leaned back with satisfaction, his questions answered.

"I was told Nara was here." Temari managed to keep calm, but only barely. No one was fooled.

Baki sighed and Gaara actually smiled.

"No. I'm sorry, it's Shikaku, not Shikamaru who is here." Baki told her gruffly, uncomfortable in the face of female emotions.

Temari shook her head. "No. I knew that the elder Nara was here, but I heard that Shikamaru was here too."

Shikaku stiffened and turned to look at Choza in question.

The big man chuckled. "No, it's really me. Not another transformation jutsu. Besides, think about how much chakra would have to be expended to keep up a transformation for the entire trip here."

Shikaku's eyes narrowed. "The name of your first crush?"

Choza grinned. "Kaoru, her father made the best barbeque in the world."

"Just checking." Nara said, shaking his head.

"Does your wife know that?" A voice asked from the shadows of the doors that Temari had left open.

Shikaku sighed as he looked up to see his son step forward. "We left you locked up."

"And Gaara was dead, which is the most impressive? Him being here or me being here?" Was the younger Nara's response.

Baki's one visible eye widened as he watched the byplay.

"You look a little worse for wear." The Kazekage noted as he eyed the chuunin his sister was currently goggling.

Shikamaru shrugged, ignoring the myriad cuts and bruises and tears in his vest. "Not an easy prison to escape from." Was all he said. "The trip was easy though."

That was all he got out before he was enveloped in a hug from Temari.

"Well, we're not needed for this." Gaara pulled a reluctant Baki from the room.

Choza rose too, "Mind if I leave too? You can just point me toward the kitchens and I'll be fine."

Shikaku leaned back comfortably. "Don't look at me, I'm not leaving you two alone. You're mother would kill me."

"She doesn't have to know." Shikamaru managed to tell his father around the kisses Temari was pressing on him.

"You're right." He stood and walked out the door. "Choza! Wait up."

A long time later, the two came up for air. Their arms wrapped around each other as they finally left the doorway and sat down in the room. Shikamaru pulled her into his lap.

"You're late you know." He told her.

"For the wedding?" She nodded, "I know. I'm sorry."

He played with one of her pony tails and blew gently into her ear. "The betrothal is broken."

Temari nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her. "I've gone 'missing', do you think Gaara would take me in as a Sand shinobi?"

Temari shook her head.

"You don't think he'd even consider it?" Shikamaru asked quietly, unalarmed. She had her arms tight around him, whatever they did it would be together.

"I won't consider it." She told him, then pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Come on."

With a startled look, he followed as she pulled him from the room and down some long corridors. She entered this room with as much fanfare as she had the last. Throwing the doors open without knocking.

Gaara looked up from his desk. Baki and Choza looked up from the map they were going over. Shikaku didn't even bother to look up from the scroll he was writing.

Kankuro looked the most startled though. He'd been standing in front of the doors and now had to pick himself up off the ground with a groan. "Watch where you're going!"

Temari took one look at Kankuro and knew he was overdoing it again. She pushed him into a near by chair. "Stay there or I'll sic Sakura on you."

Kankuro pouted, crossing his legs as he glared daggers at those around him.

"You do look rather wasted, you should be resting." Gaara told him gently.

"Bah." Kankuro fumed. "You were fucking DEAD and you're barely stiff. It's not fucking fair!"

Baki sighed. "Sakura explained it to you. Ten times. Gaara wasn't injured, only dead. The tensei ninjutsu brought him back. He has no other injuries to heal. You, on the other hand, were poisoned and you were wracked with seizures and internal damage for nearly three days. You have to take it easy. Muscles were damaged."

"Chakra can only heal so much. If she forced the healing further, it would actually shorten your life." Gaara pointed out.

Kankuro continued pouting. "Stupid Sakura."

"What was that?" The pink haired kunoichi poked her head inside the office. "I heard we had visitors from the Leaf village, and walk in to hear my name being mentioned soooo sweetly."

"Bah." Was all the sand puppeteer could manage. Grumpy, he stared at her. He hated feeling this weak, and he hated being reminded at how weak he was right now.

"You should be resting." Sakura told him sternly.

"Wait, please. I need him to hear this too." Temari broke in, her hand still wrapped tightly in Shikamaru's.

Sakura nodded, but shot a glare at her patient. Who shot her one right back.

"Before. I had asked for dual citizenship. I no longer wish that." Temari started, getting mixed reactions.

Baki frowned while Choza smiled. Gaara and Kankuro went still. Sakura wasn't sure what to make of the announcement and both Nara's held their breaths.

"The betrothal was broken when the wedding date passed." Baki told her sternly. "It's a mute point."

"Legally it was broken, but my promise to marry Shikamaru stands firm." She said, and finally she could feel the tension in her fiancé start to leave him.

"But I'm going to become a member of the Leaf village, without question or reservation. If they'll have me." Temari said firmly.

"They will." Shikaku nodded, more relieved than he cared to admit.

Kankuro's vision wavered a moment. "But …"

Temari looked at him and his eyes widened. He'd never seen his sister look like that, so soft and caring. "I'm not leaving you, not really."

"You'll be living there." Gaara pointed out. "That's leaving."

Temari turned her gaze on her younger brother, then reached to remove her Sand forehead protector. "No. That's what I've learned through all this mess."

She handed the forehead protector to Gaara, but the red-head didn't move to take it from her. So she put it down on his desk. She couldn't read his eyes and that worried her a bit.

"While you were …gone …the council said a lot of things." Temari started.

"New council meets tomorrow." Baki reminded her. "New members and new attitudes."

Temari shook her head. "Some of the same will be there. But they moved to protect the village, not a single individual. I hate them, but I …understand. Their attitudes will change as they deal with Gaara as he is now, but it's not enough."

"That doesn't mean you have to leave." Sakura pointed out, drawing an angry look from Shikamaru. "Well it doesn't. Although you'll be welcome back home."

"I obeyed Suna's orders against my own will." Temari continued. "I patrolled the silly borders while Gaara _died_. He came back, but that's not the point. I don't want to be Suna anymore. But that doesn't mean that I'm giving up my siblings, quite the opposite. Outside of Suna politics, I can now be their sister without interference."

"The Leaf Hokage might have something to say about that." Shikaku sighed, "but I get your point. I had to follow Tsunade's orders and bring Shikamaru back, and I didn't want to do that."

"You did it well enough." Shikamaru groused and rubbed his head ruefully.

"But if I was outside of Leaf politics, I could have acted more freely." Shikaku continued. "You've found out that you don't have to give up the parts of Suna you love, just because you've become a member of the Leaf."

Temari nodded.

"Good. Let's go have a wedding." Choza stood eagerly. "Here or there?"

"Here." Gaara and Kankuro said together.

"There." Everyone else said.

Temari sighed. "Much as I'd like to do it now, today. Yoshino would KILL me if I didn't have her there. It's easier if we go there."

"Tsk. Fine." Kankuro said.

Sakura shook her head at him. "You're too weak to go."

Gaara watch his brother and the pink-haired kunoichi squabble, then turned to watch his sister snuggle into Nara's embrace.

He didn't want to go back to the Leaf village. But he also didn't want to disappoint Temari. And he couldn't explain to them 'why'.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hana was hiding again. Her mother had told her of the events unfolding in Suna, making noises about going out there to 'check' on Baki.

She couldn't tell her mother that the Baki wasn't where her heart lay. No Inuzuka married without clan approval. Because no Inuzuka marriage outside of clan approval had ever worked out in any way.

Gaara was alive. How? She didn't know and was too relieved to care. But that didn't make him any more suitable as a possible 'mate'.

No matter how she longed to see him, make sure he really was alright. She couldn't. It was best just to let the matter drop.

She needed to move on with her life. Find a 'mate' that was suitable.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Events of Shippuden are over (for this story). Yes. Things have been changed. Don't flame me. **

**Next up: A wedding in Konoha. And don't think I've forgotten about Kiba and Ino or anyone else.**


	29. Feeling Uneasy

Kankuro was pacing in his room, feeling petulant and completely out of sorts. Sakura's words haunted him _'you're too weak to go'_ she'd told him earlier.

After ten minutes of pacing, his muscles were trembling and he was sweating profusely. Exhausted he flopped down on the sleeping mat and sighed. So fucking weak!

He pounded his fist into the floor beside the mat and cursed a blue streak.

"That sounds lovely."

Startled, he looked around to the door. Sakura was watching him, and she didn't look pleased. "Are you _trying_ to make things worse?"

"I thought you healed me." He whined.

Sakura sighed and stepped inside, she was carrying a pitcher of fresh water that she sat down on a low table. He frowned as she poured him a glass and held it out.

"Does this one taste as awful as …"

"Idiot. That one was the antidote to Sasori's poison. This is water. You need it. I shouldn't have to tell you the dangers of dehydration. You live in a desert for goodness sake."

Silence grew between them as her temple throbbed and she glared until he took the drink. His hand shook, but he managed to keep from spilling any as he brought the cup to his lips.

After she was satisfied she took the cup back from him, and reached out almost casually to push against his chest. Kankuro found himself settling down flat on the sleeping mat.

"Are you going to tuck me in too?" He managed a decent sneer, although he really was tired.

"No. But I will tie you down if you don't follow orders." She scolded.

"Oooh. Kinky. I think I like you after all."

Sakaru sneered back at him, then reached out to take hold of his wrist. He refrained from commenting as she checked his pulse.

After a few moments, she nodded. "Kankuro. I know it's hard, but you really do need to let yourself heal properly. I thought puppeteers were more sedentary anyway, letting their 'creations' do all the work. Why do you always have to be up and moving?"

Kankuro frowned. "Why do you have to do that? Ever since you came back all I've heard are snipes about 'puppeteers'. What did I ever do to you?"

Sakura's brow raised as she raised her hand. "One, you insulted me and my team. Two, you were quite rude and obnoxious. Three, you and your siblings were part of an attack on my village. Fo…."

"Yah, yah. Four, my brother took you hostage and said really, really mean things to you. Maybe even messed up your hair."

"He wanted to kill me." She told him in complete seriousness.

Kankuro sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes. But things have changed."

"He has. You're still rude and obnoxious as ever." She patted his hand and got up to leave.

"Are you sure you healed me right?" He whined as he watched the tremors in his hands as he held them up for her to see.

Sakura sighed and sat back down beside him. "If I hadn't healed you 'right' you'd be dead."

"Gaara's up and about."

"Kankuro!" Sakura sighed as he slid his eyes to her like a petulant child. "You were hurt worse."

"He was _dead_." He pointed out. "It doesn't get any worse than that."

"But uninjured otherwise. And you were poisoned for nearly three days, on the edge of death."

Kankuro studied her face, looking to try and understand the Leaf kunoichi. "But Chiyo cared about Gaara, and you don't even like me. And seem to hate puppeteers. So I wondered …"

Sakura's eyes widened as she finally understood. "Kankuro. Personal feelings have nothing to do with medical ninjutsu. I didn't leave you half-healed because of personal dislike."

"See! You admit you don't like me!"

Sakura scowled down at him, but didn't bother to respond.

"If you healed me for real, then why isn't the antidote working better? You were poisoned too, they tell me, but look at you! Not a tremor or a shake, you're perfect!"

A bit flustered, Sakura shook her head, her hand finding his of its own accord. "Hardly perfect. Kankuro, the antidote didn't save your life. I didn't come up with that until the poison had already been pulled from your body. Only traces remained for the antidote to nullify."

The sand shinobi didn't protest her touch, he was too busy trying to understand what she was explaining. "What do you mean 'pulled' from my body? All I remember is waking up and explaining everything that had happened, then you thrust this awful tea at me and tell me it's the antidote. But I'm not better."

Sakura's shoulders slumped as she laughed. "It was hardly that easy. You were sick for three days, Kankuro."

"I know, they told me. I don't really remember it though."

"That's a good thing, trust me. You were seizing and thrashing and in a lot of pain. When I arrived, I wasn't sure I could save you. The poison that Sasori used was created from heavy metals. Nasty stuff."

She gave his hand a squeeze as he nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"The poison attacks muscle cells. The heart is not much more than one big muscle."

She nodded as his mouth fell into an 'o'. "But…"

"No. No buts, after three days the poison was well and truly integrated into your muscles and organs. You were riddled with it and I had to act quickly. It's a harsh method, but you weren't aware, so I made do. I used bubbles of water forced into your body and drew the poison into the water, then pulled all of it back out again."

Kankuro slanted her a look that clearly showed he didn't understand.

"I pulled the poison from your muscles by force."

"Okay."

She sighed heavily. "By doing that, it left a lot of damaged tissue. Your organs and muscles were very nearly shredded. I healed what was life threatening with ninjutsu, forcing the cells to divide and heal. But the damage was too widespread. If I did that with every damaged cell I'd be shortening your life considerably."

Kankuro sighed. "Fine. I'll never understand the details, but you saved my life. So how long do I have to look forward to being this weak?"

"Being weak? Forever. Getting over this? About a month." She told him with a small, self-satisfied smile.

"Tsk. And you call ME rude and obnoxious." He groused as she got up to leave, his eyes already closing with weariness.

He missed the puzzled look Sakura sent him from the doorway, before she slipped away.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki looked over the papers with deep satisfaction. "Done." He smiled and looked at his Kazekage with satisfaction. "How are you feeling?"

Gaara looked up, eyeing his newest council advisor. "Why?"

"You've just reorganized your council, lost a kunoichi but kept a sister, played politician quite well, and …"

"I'm fine." Gaara said curtly.

"You were dead. Perhaps you still need recovery time." The sand shinobi suggested. It seemed that every night since his return and about this time, Gaara became a bit …irritable.

"I'm fine." Gaara reiterated, his voice quite short now.

"We could send for Sakura to attend you." Baki bravely tried again.

"I'm fine. Go away." Was the response this time.

Reluctantly, Baki headed for the door. "And you, Kazekage-sama are you staying up?"

There was no response, only sand flowing effortlessly up to open the door leading out of Gaara's office.

"Goodnight then, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara watched Baki leave, then used his sand to close the door behind him. The words mocked him as he sat behind his desk. 'Good' and 'night' were not words he would have put together so casually. Or at all.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inoichi's jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth. "What do you mean you haven't told him yet? Ino, I don't think this is the kind of thing that should be kept from him."

Ino's green eyes filled with moisture as her lip trembled slightly.

Inoichi sighed and forced himself to relax. "It's just that I thought you were going to tell Kiba about the baby before I got back from my mission."

Ino bit her lip and nodded. "I couldn't do it."

Inoichi rolled his eyes. "Well, I gathered that since he doesn't know yet. What I don't know is _why_ you haven't told him yet."

Ino pouted, but her father just stared at her. "Well, that first day you left, I was going to tell him. I really was. But he looked soooo tired when I got to the Inuzukas and I just couldn't tell him then."

"Fine. What about the next day?"

Ino shook her head. "I had to help with a medical emergency and then I was the one that was too tired."

"The next day?" Inoichi asked, sure there was going to be an excuse for each and every day until this one.

He was right. He listened to each and every excuse as his frown grew more and more pronounced.

"Ino." He finally interrupted. "Go tell Kiba. Now."

One tear escaped her and he groaned as it rolled down her face. "Nice job. Doesn't change a thing. Go tell him. Now."

Ino sniffled and grabbed a handkerchief before heading out the door.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was asleep when he heard his brother scream. Shocked, he was out the door and to Gaara's room before the sound even died away completely. He was the first one there, being the closest.

He threw open the door, took in the scene, and then called his puppets to him. Karasu and Sanshuou blocked the door to the Hokage's room as the servants came running. The two night guards from the floor below also came at speed.

"Sorry. My brother and I are fighting. Family squabble. No danger. Go away." Kankuro told them, then sealed the doors.

"K….kkkank…"

The sand puppeteer approached Gaara cautiously. His brother's pale jade eyes were wide and disoriented.

Suddenly aware that his knees were about to give way, Kankuro sank down beside Gaara on the sleeping mat. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Gaara told him, still looking dazed. "I saw Temari getting married, but she didn't look like herself, but it was her I know it! But she was marrying Orochimaru and you were there, but you couldn't see that it wasn't the right groom. I tried to call the sand, but it wouldn't respond. I could do nothing!"

"Nightmare." Kankuro sighed. "Gaara. You've been a vessel for Shukaku for all your life. Surely you've had nightmares before."

Gaara shook his head. "Not like this. When I slept, I could feel him pushing at me, always pushing, laughing and saying things. But this was different. Not as bad as Shukaku, but ...unsettling."

"A bad dream." Kankuro wasn't sure how to proceed. Comforting Gaara was a first for him. And it wasn't like his brother was a child, nor had he ever been allowed to be. "I know you didn't sleep hardly at all, but you've dreamed, right?"

"No. None that I can ever remember." Gaara's breathing was returning to normal. "Now it's all I do. I thought that without the sand demon, I'd get to sleep at night. But every time I try, images haunt me."

Kankuro blinked. "Every time?"

Gaara nodded. "And none of them make sense. Once I dreamed we all lived underwater and we were having a hard time since we couldn't swim. And the water kept pressing us down deeper to the bottom."

"Bottom of what?"

Gaara shrugged. "Never found that out. Woke up sweating."

"Well, maybe sleeping like a normal person just takes some getting used too." Kankuro shrugged, not sure what he could do to help.

Gaara nodded. "But that takes time. And time is what I don't have. We are leaving for Konoha tomorrow. What if I scream in my sleep there? What kind of image will that make?"

"Oh."

"Yah. I can't afford to look weak in front of our allies. Like you said, I'm without the Ichibi Shukaku now. These last few days I've had to prove a thousand times over that I'm still capable of controlling the sand. That's just here in Suna. It'll be worse where they don't know me as well."

Kankuro nodded in understanding. Gaara had lost none of his abilities with the removal of Shukaku. And although Gaara had a lot of chakra in his own right, the deep well of chakra that the demon spirit provided him with was now gone.

"We shouldn't go then." Kankuro said.

"What about Temari?" Gaara asked, his breathing now back to normal. "We have to go."

Both brothers sighed, knowing they really didn't have a choice.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino found Kiba at home, getting ready to feed Akamaru. Tsume argued with her about leaving the two of them alone, but Ino promised her that she could wait in the next room and nothing would happen.

Tsume grumbled, but left the kitchen. "I won't be able to hear what you say from the den, but I'll hear your voices. If you stop talking, I'm coming back!"

Kiba eyed his fiancé with a wink and a grin as he got some things out of cold storage. "Got a jutsu that makes it sound like we're talking when we're not?" His leer told her what he'd like to be doing.

Ino shook her head, her eyes downcast.

Kiba frowned. Ino was perched on a stool on the far side of the kitchen. Just about as far away from him as she could get. "Cold feet?"

Ino frowned and looked at her feet. "They were on sale, and so cute. And no, my feet aren't…"

"Not literally, Ino." Kiba sighed. "Are you having second thoughts about getting married? I've caught you crying over nothing three times in the last week alone."

Ino sighed. "No. The marriage is pretty much mandatory now."

Kiba, being Kiba, missed the subtlety. "I know the contracts are signed and all." He turned to her and she noticed immediately that he still held the knife he'd been using to cut up meat for Akamaru. "But if something is wrong, I want to know about it."

Ino's eyes bounced with the knife that Kiba was holding. Watching, her stomach clenching, as a drop of blood ran from the tip of the blade to about half-way, then pooled, forming a drop. Morbidly fascinated, Ino watched that drop of blood get bigger and bigger until it fell off the knife.

Kiba watched, his alarm growing as Ino clamped both of her hands over her mouth and made a dash for the bathroom.

"Ino?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsume was reading a scroll letter when she realized that Kiba and Ino were no longer talking. With an angry sigh she got up to interrupt them. They both needed to learn some manners.

She was half-way out the door of the den when she heard the unmistakable sounds of someone retching. Tsume's brow furrowed as she followed the sound to the bathroom.

Kiba was leaning against the closed door frowning.

"Is Ino sick?" Tsume asked rhetorically, the sounds coming from inside the bathroom spoke for itself. "Why are you standing here, go get her a cool rag or something."

"She threw me out. Said she didn't want my help." Kiba whined, pouting.

"And you believed her?" Tsume grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the bathroom door. "Go, be useful for a change."

Kiba muttered as he left, but his mother ignored him. She knocked on the door. "Ino?"

"Go 'way." The girl yelled out.

Tsume listened, then ignored the comment. "No." She opened the door and walked inside.

Ino ignored her the best she could, drawing what little dignity she had left, she sat back on her knees and looked around. Tsume handed her a cloth and Ino wiped her face the best she could.

"So. What kind of illness can someone trained in medical ninjutsu not heal?" Tsume said quietly as she eyed her future daughter-by-marriage.

"Just a little stomach upset. It'll pass." Ino told her blandly. "Must have been something I ate."

"If you ate much, I might believe that." Tsume told her just as blandly. Inside she was kicking herself for not noticing the signs sooner. Mood swings, touchy stomach, and a general look of panic. She'd put it down to bridal jitters.

"I eat." Ino pouted as she tried to decide if it was safe to get up yet or not.

"Not enough." Tsume pointed out. "You don't eat enough as it is, now you'll need to eat even more."

Tears filled Ino's eyes. "But then I'll get _fat._"

Tsume rolled her eyes and growled. "Yeah, that happens when you're pregnant."

There was a loud 'thud' outside the door of the bathroom and Tsume looked out casually. "Well, it seems Kiba wasn't keeping secrets from me. You hadn't told him yet."

Ino too peeked out the door, seeing her fiancé in a dead faint. "Serves him right."

Tsume clucked her tongue as she chided the blond girl. "Takes two little girl, takes two."

Ino nodded miserably as tears started flowing again. "Shouldn't we be doing something for him?"

Tsume sighed, "Nah. Leave him be. What I want to know is if your parents know."

Ino shrugged. "Dad does. Don't know if he told mom or not."

Surprised, Tsume laughed. "And Kiba's still alive? Inoichi is slipping."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba sat on the couch, a cold compress at the back of his head. His eyes were wide with panic as he stared at Ino. At least his mother had decided that 'the damage' was already done and had left them alone.

"Pregnant?"

Ino bit her lip, looking everywhere but at him. "I used chakra, but it's not foolproof you know."

"Preganant?"

Ino's eyes shut in despair. "I wanted to wait a bit, despite what my father and everyone else seems to want. I didn't want to have a baby so soon." She eyed her betrothed as he continued to stare into space. "Kiba?"

"Pregnant?"

Ino sighed and reached out and hit him on the side of the head. Kiba winced and growled, but finally seemed to focus. "What did you do that for?"

"You kept repeating yourself." Ino shrugged.

"So, you hit me?"

Ino pursed her lips and glared at him. "No. I hit you because I felt like it. Stopping you from repeating yourself was just an added bonus."

"So." Kiba paused. "How did this happen?"

Ino grimaced and shook her head.

Kiba leaned back and glared at her. "I mean I know HOW, but …how?"

"I think I liked you better when you were repeating yourself." She told him.

"Tsk. Fine. So." Kiba paused, and looked at her. Ino squirmed a bit as he continued to stare at her.

Kiba was picturing her carrying his baby and he sighed at the mental picture, a fatuous look speading over his face.

"See!" Ino yelled. "You're shocked one minute and totally happy the next! You wanted this to happen! You did this to me on purpose!"

Kiba watched Ino as she stood and glowered down at him menacingly. "Are you going to hit me again?"

"Thinking about it." She growled.

Kiba considered his options, deciding he had none. He couldn't fight back, she was pregnant. Pregnant.

"You're pregnant."

Ino raised a fist and Kiba flipped back over the futon to put space between them. "I can't help it. How can life get any better? I'm getting married to you and you're carrying my child. And no, I didn't do this on purpose."

Kiba's voice was filled with wonder and happiness and Ino's anger deflated like a balloon as she started to cry.

Clumsy, Kiba grabbed the cloth from his compress and tried to wipe away her tears. "Ino? Ino what's wrong? Sure we put the cart before the horse, but we're getting married shortly and no one will think less of you."

Ino wailed and blew her nose on the cloth. Kiba eyed her like an exploding tag. "Tell me? It's not as if the wedding was ruined or anything. And you can't be that far along, I'm sure the kimono will still fit."

Ino wailed louder and Kiba patted her shoulder as he held her, unsure of what to do next.

Tsume peeked in and rolled her eyes, leaving them to figure it out alone. Akamaru looked up at her and yipped questioningly. The Inuzuka clan leader sighed and shook her head.

Kiba was at a total loss. So he just held her as he rambled on. "So. You're worried about the dress? I'm sure it'll be fine. Choji's cousin was almost four months along before anyone could even tell she was pregnant."

Kiba winced and rubbed his ear after her piercing shriek. So, that had been the _wrong_ thing to say.

Unsure of what to do or say, he fell silent.

Ino's sobs finally wore down and she fell silent except for some hiccups. Kiba's shirt was soaked, but he didn't think it would be prudent to mention that right now.

"I'm going to get fat." She told him, her voice small against his shoulder.

Kiba shrugged. It wasn't something that bothered him. "So? You're pregnant. That happens."

To tired to yell anymore, she bit his shoulder.

"Hey!" He groused. "Okay, so I know you have a 'thing' about your weight and all. But you won't be fat, you'll be pregnant. There's a difference."

Ino sighed pitifully. "But what if you don't like me fat?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and tightened his hold. "Idiot."

Ino sat up and stared at him, her eyes swollen and red. "I know you're going to say you'll love me no matter what I look like, but what if you can't stand me fat?"

Kiba chuckled. "I do love you no matter what. And if I can love you right now with swollen red eyes, puffy cheeks, and bad breath then I think I can handle you fat."

Ino sucked in a breath and stared at him wide eyed in horror, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "I don't know whether to hug you or kill you."

Kiba leaned forward and kissed her damp forehead.

"I love you Ino. We'll get through this."

She nodded absently as she watched his face. He meant it. He meant what he was saying. A smile grew on her lips as she sighed happily before she ran back to the bathroom to find something to brush her teeth with.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The next morning in Suna was bright and cheery and seemed to mock Gaara as he watched the sun rise. After Shukaku had been torn from his body, he'd thought that at last he'd be able to get a good nights sleep.

Ha.

Gaara glanced down at the bustle of the early morning vendors heading toward the market place. He even thought he saw some of the Leaf villagers getting ready to depart for home.

Konoha. They were leaving today. It was with mixed feelings that Gaara turned from the window to continue his own packing. Part of him desperately wanted to go, and part of him wanted to stay here just as desperately.

He didn't 'suit'. She'd told him that. But Baki did 'suit'. Could he allow her and Baki to get married? Could he bear to see her everyday and not feel torn? No.

But he knew she really _wanted_ to find her mate. He'd seen the flash of pain in her eyes when she spoke of it all. Could he bear to keep her unhappy by keeping her from Baki? No.

Shit.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro made his way downstairs pretty well. He barely ached this morning. He made his way to the dining room for breakfast. With all the visitors, there wasn't room for everyone to eat in the kitchen. So Gaara had ordered buffet style meals for the duration. It kept everything informal and didn't make everyone conform to the same schedule.

Kankuro entered the dining room and smiled at Sakura before he could stop himself. She looked so cute with the morning sun shining on her pink hair. He wondered if it was her real color.

The girl in question looked up at him and scowled.

Kankuro's good mood evaporated. "What now? I'm not allowed to eat? I'm too weak to hold chopsticks?"

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry."

The sand puppeteer served himself and sat down with a mumbled greeting to Temari and Shikamaru. But the young couple only had eyes for each other and didn't even seem to notice his presence.

Sakura looked at him and sighed heavily. "You really shouldn't be making the trip to Konoha today."

Kankuro gave her a look that would have scorched just about anyone else. "I know you want to leave me behind, but I'm going."

Sakura and Kankuro both ate in silence for a few minutes. Then watched as Temari and Shikamaru left the room.

"Think they even noticed we were here?" He asked.

Sakura pursed her lips to stop the giggle, but failed. "No. They didn't even blink an eye when I came in earlier."

Kankuro nodded. "Why do you hate me?"

Sakura blinked at him, then shook her head. "You and your siblings attacked m…."

"No." Kankuro interrupted. "No, that's not it. You get on well with Temari and even seem to be getting along with Gaara. And you fought for him. You fought hard to get him back. It's me you don't like."

Sakura blew him off as she stood to clean her plate off the table. "I don't hate you. I healed you, and you're doing your best to make the recovery longer."

Kankuro eyed her suspiciously. "No. That's not it either. Before you left to track down Gaara with everyone else, you were different. Since you got back, you barely look at me and when you do you're acting all strange."

Sakura sighed, knowing he was right. "You're a puppeteer."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You knew that before."

"But I didn't know what it meant." She told him sadly. "I'm sorry, the fight between Chiyo-baasama and Sasori kind of put me off puppets for a while. A long while."

Kankuro sighed and sat back. "I can't change that."

"I know."

"I'm still going to see Temari get married." He told her after a long pause.

She nodded. "I won't stop you, but you should stay here and rest instead."

"Cruel witch." He said offhandedly.

"Ungrateful clod." A smile tugged at her lips as she left him to eat in silence.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Next stop: Konoha**


	30. Next Stop: Konoha

"No way in hell." Kankuro said with his eyes wide with horror, slowly backing away.

"IT'S TRAINING!" Lee shouted as he watched his sensei Gai hoist Kakashi on his back. The copy ninja was conscious, but only barely, after the use of the mangekyo sharingan. He was having to be carried all the way home to Konoha.

Kankuro actually whimpered, shaking his head. He'd rather die.

An amused snort escaped the pink-haired healer next to him. Kankuro turned to frown at her. "Did you put him up to this?" He asked, knowing Lee's obsession with Sakura and that Lee would do anything for her.

Sakura just shook her head, still trying not to laugh as she was biting her lip, turning nearly as pink as her hair.

He looked around, but could find no help anywhere. Temari was whistling and looking up at the sky while Shikamaru busied himself repacking a bag that didn't need any repacking. Even Gaara wouldn't look at him.

"Fine." Kankuro groused, crossing his arms dejectedly.

"So get on!" Lee shouted, turning his back and bending over.

"No! I mean I'll stay here if that's my only option. Temari, you're on your own kid." With that, he turned to head back inside.

"Whoa!" Temari reached out and snagged the back of his shirt. "You're the one who insisted you were up to this trip."

"Not riding on someone's back. Especially not _his_!" Kankuro nearly wailed as he pointed toward Lee who was looking back at him over his shoulder as he waited for the sand shinobi to 'hop on'.

Sakura lost her inner battle and fell into a fit of laughter.

He turned and pointed at her accusingly. "You devious ….argh! You did this on purpose to get me to stay behind!"

From his feet, where she'd collapsed in a choking fit of giggles and outright laughter, she tried to deny the charge.

"Probably she didn't. He's really just like that." The dry voice of Neji broke through Kankuro's embarrassment as Sakura laughed outrageously at his expense.

TenTen nodded and then shrugged helplessly at Kankuro. The sand puppeteer had been happy to see the two of them 'together', even going so far as to tell her 'I told you so'. She'd still been miffed at him for standing her up, but so happy in her new relationship with Neji that she'd not been able to stay mad.

"Lee-san, I think that'll be a LAST resort." Shikaku eyed the young man warily.

Lee's face fell in disappointment, then he offered a ride to Neji who just turned away in disgust.

With that the group headed out, Temari patting Kankuro on the back before striding out alongside her fiancé.

"You sure you're up to this?" Baki asked as he fell into step beside Kankuro.

The puppeteer nodded, despite his own misgivings. Sure he'd felt better this morning and he wasn't currently trembling, but still … "Baki, if it comes right down to it … kill me before letting him carry me."

Baki nodded, keeping his head turned enough so that the veil over the left side of his face hid his amusment.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The group had stopped for yet another rest break, for which Kankuro knew he was the reason although he'd not asked to stop.

He could feel the measuring gazes of the older shinobi in the group, but he ignored them as he tried to act as if he was perfectly fine. The pace had been easy and the day was perfect for traveling, not too hot or too cold with a nice breeze.

Kankuro could feel some fine tremors in his fingers and did his best to keep them hidden from everyone else. He wasn't talking much, trying to save what energy he had for the journey itself.

With a sigh, he headed off into the forest to relieve himself and wash up before coming back to join the others for lunch.

Once he was gone, Choza leaned over to Shikaku and whispered. "He's stubborn."

The elder Nara nodded, he'd noticed that Kankuro was quiet, not like himself at all. And the tremors hadn't escaped him either. "Proud."

Choza nodded as he pulled out the foodstuff for their cold lunch. "I was speaking with Kakashi the other day, to send that report to Tsunade. He said that while the lad was poisoned and dying, he had the state of mind necessary to nail a piece of Sasori's mask so the man could be tracked."

Shikaku nodded as he looked over at his son and Temari as they headed toward a small creek to get fresh water for the group. "I thought he was just a smart ass with Temari as the brains and Gaara as the strength in the family. I never thought he'd have that solid a core of strength in him."

Sakura sat leaning against a tree as she worked on a sandal strap that was coming loose. She pretended that she'd not overheard the two men talking about Kankuro before they'd moved off to put the food out for everyone.

She felt ashamed of herself for feeling the way she did. Despite all his bravado, Kankuro was proving to be a decent kind of guy. She remembered when Temari was showing her the wedding kimono and she'd spied the fan that matched the dress. Temari had blushed and said that she'd been really touched by her brother's gift. For Temari, that was practically gushing.

But. There was always that 'but'. When she looked at him now, all she could see was Sasori's face. Sasori's perfectly beautiful forever-young face. A complete façade. It repelled her on an elemental level. The face of a puppeteer. Confused, she sighed and slipped her sandal back on and headed to get some of the food before Naruto ate it all.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The sun wasn't yet down when they stopped for the night.

Kankuro frowned, forcing his tense muscles to relax, hoping they wouldn't knot up on him. "We're not stopping early, are we?" His voice pugnacious, and inferring that if they were stopping because of _him_ he wouldn't be happy.

Choza's hand clamped down on the sand shinobi's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Even though Kakashi is being carried, this is hard on him right now. We need to let him rest."

Ashamed, Kankuro nodded as he turned to look at the famous copy-ninja who did indeed look pale and like he might pass out. He realized he'd been so caught up in his own misery that he'd forgotten about everyone else.

"Come on." Sakura grabbed his pack from him and rummaged through to find his sleeping bag, rolling it out.

Bemused, Kankuro just stared at her.

"Well? Lay down." She huffed and told him.

Kankuro eyed her, then the sleeping bag, then her again. A thousand quips came to mind, all of them dirty and insinuating. But at the stubborn look on her face he passed them all up. "I'm not a child to be ordered to bed." He finally managed.

Sakura flashed him an annoyed look as she started digging through her own things. "Lie down, or I'll throw you down."

Kankuro groaned and gave in to his usual smart mouth mode. "If you want to have your wicked way with me, there's no need for violence. Not the first time anyway." He told her with a rough, but tired leer.

"Your muscles are knotting up and if I don't work them out now that you've stopped moving, they'll start to spasm."

He sighed and laid down on top of his sleeping bag. "No, you just want to get your hands on my body again. Admit it, you're addicted."

Sakura let a bemused smile escape her as she saw he wasn't looking. She pulled out a bottle of liniment that she'd gotten from Suna before they'd left, knowing that if he was stubborn and pushed too hard, he'd be in this kind of condition.

"Take off your shirt. And make one more comment and I'll let your muscles seize up, see how much sleep you get that way. And tomorrow, you'll look sooooo cute draped over Lee's back."

Kankuro growled, but complied, silently slipping off his shirt and laying back down on his stomach.

Knowing he couldn't see her, Sakura frowned. She wasn't looking forward to doing this, but she couldn't let him just suffer all night either. No matter how confused her feelings about puppeteers, him in particular, she was a medical ninja first.

With that, she steeled her nerves and straddled his hips. Kankuro gave a soft grunt, but didn't speak although she could see the muscles in his back and shoulders tense up.

She poured some of the liniment in her hands and warmed it between her palms. She leaned forward to start, and swallowed hard as she got a really good look at his back and shoulders.

When she'd healed him that first night in Suna, she'd been in pure medic mode and had noticed nothing except what needed to be done. Later, after she knew he'd live, she'd admired his broad chest as she re-wrapped his bandages, but still viewed him only as a patient.

Now, although he was still technically her patient, it was all somehow different. The fire that someone had started was throwing light over his bronzed skin even though the sun wasn't fully down yet. The effect was disheartening, making her stomach drop and flutter as she settled her palms just below his shoulder blades.

A groan escaped him as she pressed down. Sakura's eyes went wide as she ran her hands over his shoulders and neck and then down the line of his spine. She'd done this before, for others, but she now felt as awkward as a newborn colt. Skittish even. It didn't make her feel any more charitable toward him either.

He twitched beneath her, then settled down quietly. Sakura bit her lip, unsure she could even continue when she found the first knotted muscle under her palms. Pushing her confusion aside, Sakura attacked the muscle with fervor. Pushing chakra into him even as she kneaded the area, drawing a yip of pain from the young man beneath her.

Within minutes the muscle eased and she heard a groan of pure pleasure escape Kankuro. A groan that made her blush hot and red.

"Sakura?" She heard him whisper, but when she leaned down to look at his face she saw his eyes were closed.

"Yes?"

"If this is how you treat the guys you don't like, I'd kill to find out how you treat the ones you _do_ like."

"Pervert." She scolded lightly, her hands moving to the next knot with unerring precision.

"And proud of it." He mumbled sleepily. "It's a skill."

"I annoy them." Sakura let her thought form into words without thinking about it. Damn, she hoped he'd fallen asleep or hadn't heard her. No such luck.

"Gee, you annoy the ones you don't like too. At least you're fair." He grunted as she pressed overly hard into a particular muscle in retaliation.

After that, they both fell into silence and Sakura wasn't even sure Kankuro was still awake. She'd have to wake him later so he could eat. He needed the calories to heal the damaged tissues.

"FUCK!" Kankuro yelped suddenly, nearly jackknifing beneath her. Making Sakura slide off her perch with a small 'thud'.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes with a dark look then saw that he wasn't paying her the slightest attention. Kankuro was gripping his left shin with what looked to be agony written all over his face.

Sakura wiped her hands free of liniment, then grabbed his shin between her palms and pushed inside with her chakra, releasing the spasm. With a sigh, Kankuro fell back in relief, breathing hard.

"Spasm? Is that what you call that? Fuck me blind."

Sakura chuckled lightly and slapped his knee. "Watch your language, or I'll leave you to your own devices."

Kankuro groaned and threw one arm over his eyes as she kneaded his calf and shin, then she felt him tense. "Uhm, don't take this the wrong way, but could you move your hands up a bit?"

Sakura grimaced as she looked up his thigh and could see the muscle knotting beneath his pants leg. She reached up and pushed chakra into his thigh while she bit her lip. She'd never realized how muscled he really was beneath the loose clothing the puppeteer usually wore. His thigh was rock solid muscle.

Kankuro grinned and relaxed as the muscle gave way and didn't turn into a full blown spasm from hell. "A little higher." He whined.

Sakura's hands started moving automatically higher, then stopped and slapped the side of his leg. "Jerk."

"Worth a shot." He withdrew his arm and lifted his head to wink at her with a tired grin.

"You're too tired to try anything anyway." She said prissily.

"True," He allowed, "but a guy can dream can't he?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

A long time later, Sakura was still awake. Neji was on guard duty, but other than the two of them, everyone else was sound asleep.

Sakura looked around, sourly noting that everyone was sleeping peacefully. Except her. And she blamed it on _him._ She glared at Kankuro, who looked deceptively angelic in repose. Damn puppeteer was snoring!

Tossing and turning, she couldn't get comfortable and was growing more and more irritated by the moment.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and had to bite back a scream until she realized it was only Neji.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "you're going to wake everyone up with all that grumbling."

"If they can sleep through his snores, then my grumbles certainly won't wake anyone!" She hissed back at him.

Neji lifted one brow and looked around. "Who?"

"What do you mean 'who'?" She snarled. "Stupid jerk. Him, not you." She amended as she saw Neji's brows furrow.

Neji looked around again and shrugged. "You mean Kankuro?" It was a wild guess based on where she appeared to be looking.

"Well, duh." She huffed and turned over again.

Neji frowned as he looked down at Sakura's irritated visage. He didn't think the man was snoring at all, he could barely hear him. And no one near the sleeping man was having trouble. But Sakura, on the other side of the fire from him, was strung tighter than a trip wire.

He shrugged again. "You're the medical ninja. Fix it."

Sakura's eyes widened as she slapped her forehead. Then she got up and stomped over to the sand shinobi and called chakra to her hand, placing it over his nose and sinus areas. She easily opened the passages and the slight snore ceased altogether. He barely stirred.

Hugely satisfied with herself, she went back to curl up in her own sleeping bag.

A short time later, Neji sensed that Sakura was still having trouble sleeping. It didn't take a huge guess on his part since she plopped down grumpily beside him and offered to take over guard duty if he wanted to rest.

"What's wrong now? He's not snoring anymore." Neji said, still not convinced that the puppeteer really had been snoring.

"Now he's _too_ quiet." She grumbled.

Neji rolled his eyes and got up to head toward his own pallet, eyeing the form of TenTen curled up next to his spot. Too bad they weren't alone, he mused, dismissing the puzzle of Sakura from his mind as he laid down and reached for TenTen's hand.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The following two days saw an increasingly irate and irritable Sakura and Kankuro. Sakura was still having trouble sleeping and would snap at Kankuro almost every chance she had.

He, in turn, would snap back and get irritated that _she_ was so hard to get along with. Not to mention that he was getting increasingly tired and weak as the journey took its toll on his still healing body.

Everyone around them gave them both a wide berth, which only served to make both of them even more irate.

Yet each night, she'd rub him down with liniment to make sure the muscles wouldn't seize up painfully on him. By noon on the second day, though, they no longer had anything civil to say to each other.

So it was with relief to the whole group when they saw the gates of Konoha standing open to receive them.

Shikamaru paused when he saw the welcoming committee though. He'd conveniently forgotten that he'd gone missing nin on them.

The guards on duty were sheepish, but said they had orders to detain him until Tsunade arrived.

Temari's hand tightened in his grasp and they both waited until they saw the Hokage approaching with two members of the elder council.

"Young man. I don't want to say that I don't understand your feelings. But you disobeyed direct orders, not once but several times. Then you break out of protective custody …" One of the elder council began, his countenance clearly disapproving.

Shikamaru snorted. Protective custody? Is that what they wanted to call being locked up, with a chain around his ankle?

"Now see here, young Nara. Your name won't protect you from going missing …" The other council member started in on him too.

"He didn't go missing." Shikaku walked up, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

Tsunade raised a brow. "And how do you figure that?" She asked coolly, eager to see how he wiggled out of this one, but trying to look stern at the same time.

Shikamura waited too, holding his breath. He had gone missing after all, where was his father going with this?

"You allowed me passage to Suna." Shikaku said with diffidence.

"I remember." She told him.

"You said 'don't go alone'. But you didn't specify whom I took." Nara said, calm boredom lacing his voice.

Tsunade frowned, playing devil's advocate. "But didn't you tell me you didn't want Shikamaru along?"

"I changed my mind." Was the simple response.

Tsunade shrugged and stepped aside for Shikamaru and Temari to enter the village. The two elders sputtered, but didn't protest over much.

The Hokage eyed Temari as she entered and then gave a quick frown. "Where's your Suna forehead protector?"

"I gave it up." Temari said with dignity. Then nodded at Tsunade's shocked look. "I'll need to meet with you later about becoming a Leaf ninja. That is if you'll have me."

Both councilors relaxed at that and even smiled at Temari, one going so far as to pat her on the head, but backing off as she growled at him.

"You'll fill me in on your reasoning later?" Tsunade asked quietly and Temari nodded. "How about this afternoon, say in about an hour."

"No." Shikamaru said. "That won't work."

"Why not?" One of the councilors asked curiously.

"Because we'll be getting married then."

At that announcement, everyone started talking at once, each with their own opinions. Finally Temari broke out of the arguing group and went over to sit by Kankuro, who was leaning against the gates.

"How long do you think it'll take them to realize you've left the conversation?" He asked with a sneer.

Temari shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Either way, I'll get both things done today."

"Why the rush? Why not wait until say …tomorrow?" He quirked a look at her.

"Because I want to sleep with him tonight."

"OH shit! My ears! I don't want to hear that, I don't want to KNOW that. Don't do that to me, Temari!" Kankuro howled, and several people looked around. Tsunade noticed with a start of surprise that Temari was over by the gate, not even listening to them argue anymore.

With a sigh, she pushed away from the gate and walked back to the main group as the Hokage gestured to her. But she flashed her brother a wink and an evil grin.

Sakura stood apart from the arguing, but didn't approach Kankuro. She didn't know what to say to him now that the journey was over. Perhaps she should just go home and unpack?

But to do that she'd have to pass in front of where Kankuro was standing. Then again, she was no coward. Sakura squared her shoulders and pushed her nose into the air as she walked by him.

"Oi." He said.

She stopped, then silently cursed herself for stopping. "Yes?" She said in her coldest most distant voice.

"Are you coming by tonight?" He asked, "I can feel several knots forming already."

"There are other medics here, now that we're in Konoha." She told him, callously ignoring the weariness etched into his face.

With that, she walked away, but not before she heard his soft reply.

"But I don't want any of them."

Sakura bit her lip, but didn't stop walking until she got home and up to her room. She sat down on her bed and felt strangely empty. As if something vital was missing.

o.O.o.O.o.O


	31. Tying the Knot

Despite her outward mien of calm, Temari was a mass of nerves. She stood before the mirror and watched the reflection as she tried not to hyperventilate. There was a stranger looking back at her in the mirror.

"Beautiful." Ino told the sand kunoichi as she helped straighten the heavy silks.

Temari coughed, trying to see if she could still breathe. She couldn't. Her eyes grew huge as she stared at herself and wondered if her lips were turning blue. Temari turned awkwardly in the tight and quite heavy kimono and waved one hand desperately.

"Yes, the fan matches beautifully. I can't believe this is finally happening!" TenTen gushed, moving quickly to keep the huge folds away from the wall. "Stop moving, you don't want to catch this fabric on anything!"

Stand still? She couldn't breathe! Temari tried to pull her other arm up, but it was trapped in the yards and yards of heavily embroidered silk. Damn it, she was going to die right here! For a moment she wondered if this is what Gaara's Desert Coffin jutsu felt like.

**WHACK!**

Ino and TenTen gave a somber look to the mother-of-the-groom as she walked over to them and nearly knocked Temari down with a 'thump' to her back.

Shocked, Temari started gasping as her lungs began working once more.

Yoshino shot a look at the two girls. "Go on out front and wait for us there. We'll need you to carry the train."

Both girls shot a look toward Temari, who nodded wordlessly as she concentrated on drawing in air.

Once they were alone, Temari turned an eye toward Yoshino. "Thank you. Although I'm sure you got far more pleasure out of that than is strictly necessary."

Yoshino nodded and managed to look amused without smiling. "Anytime."

Temari turned back to the mirror. The stranger still stared back at her. Her blond hair had been tortured, blown up, run through, ironed and pinned into submission. "My head hurts."

Yoshino snorted and moved up behind Temari, only a couple of inches taller than the former sand kunoichi. "I didn't know if you were coming back."

Temari's face flushed beneath the light dusting of artful make-up that Ino had brought. "I panicked. I'd like to say _**all **_my fear was about my brothers and what was happening in Suna."

"But it wasn't." Yoshino nodded and plucked a piece of lint off the bridal kimono.

Temari sighed. "I can never be like you."

For the first time since she'd gotten the word that Temari was back, Yoshino really looked at the girl. "What do you mean by that? I'm no kunoichi, I'm a housewife. We're completely different."

Temari sighed. "And Shikamaru is just like his father."

"Not an exact copy, but close enough." Yoshino smiled. "But Shikamaru chose you. You're the one he wants and needs in his life. I've seen you together, you push him. You make him stronger. No, more than that, you make him WANT to be better."

"But what about you? You're always there when Shikaku needs you. Dinner is always perfect and on time. Your men fear you even though you're not a kunoichi. You rule them."

Yoshino laughed outright. "Oh, I have my weapons, even if they aren't tangible. You'll find your own way, believe me. And I've torched a few meals in my lifetime."

"I left him." Temari said, looking down at her hands, amazed they weren't shaking. "That's not something you'd ever have done. Good reasons or not, I left him."

"And he came for you." Yoshino straightened a fold of silk with a small pat. "And I did leave Shikaku once."

Temari's eyes shot up and met Yoshino's in the mirror. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide with shock.

Yoshino nodded. "I was pregnant with Shikamaru at the time, and there was this ice storm. Not good snow, but ice coating everything. Freak weather system. It was highly dangerous outside, and not just from the bitter cold. There were tree limbs falling down everywhere from the weight of the ice. Shikaku had just got back from a mission, nothing major, but he'd stopped in to get me some ice cream on the way home."

"Ice cream in an ice storm?" Temari remarked quietly.

Yoshino just smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? You crave what you crave. The really funny thing is I craved ice cream throughout the whole pregnancy, and yet Shikamaru detests ice cream. Won't touch it."

Temari nodded vaguely, she'd found that out actually. "He likes custards."

"Good girl." Yoshino smiled, a bit touched that the blonde was already picking up on Shikamaru's likes and dislikes. "But on that night, when Shikaku got back, he'd forgotten to get wet nuts to put on my ice cream. Such a small thing. But …"

"You crave what you crave." Temari giggled, starting to finally relax.

"Exactly." Yoshino grinned and turned Temari to look at her. "I argued bitterly with Shikaku about those darn nuts. We had dry nuts in the house, but nothing would do that he go back out in the storm to get _wet_ nuts."

"So he went out for you." Temari smiled at the story.

"No, the lazy bum refused." Yoshino frowned. "So I threw on his coat, since mine didn't close in the front anymore, and I left. I told him if he wasn't man enough to get me what I needed, he wasn't my man. So I left."

Temari's jaw went slack. "You really left him? Left him over … over nuts?"

Yoshino nodded, smiling happily at the memory.

"How long did you stay away?" Temari asked hesitantly. "How did you two get back together?"

Yoshino shrugged and turned Temari toward the doors, pushing gently. "Oh, about three minutes. That's when he came barreling out the door in time to watch me slip on the ice and slide on my rear end for about 100 feet down the hill."

"Ouch." Temari managed as she made it to the doors, she had to take very small steps in the kimono rather than her natural stride.

"No, I was too angry to feel anything. And Shikaku came running out after me. He picked me up and carried me, eight months along mind you, over the ice … up hill …all the way to the house. Then he fixed me my ice cream and put DRY nuts on top."

"What did you do?" Temari asked as she knocked on the doors.

"I ate it." Yoshino grinned.

"You gave in?" Temari felt disappointed, though she did manage to smile at Ino and TenTen as they opened the door for her.

"Yes and no." Yoshino whispered. "I may have eaten dry nuts on my ice cream that night, but he never forgot again! And besides, he was so worried about me that he rubbed my feet for over an hour that night. Trust me, I didn't come out of it all that badly."

Suddenly, seeing the shrine in front of her. Temari's nerves rose up to haunt her again. "Any last minute advice?"

Yoshino nodded. "Don't leave him again. Or I might have to hunt you down and hurt you myself."

Temari flashed a nervous grin. "Fair enough."

With that, the two stepped out as Ino and TenTen grabbed the train so the silk wouldn't touch the ground.

Her stomach turning over a hundred times each second, Temari wondered if she could do it after all. She decided to concentrate not on the walk to the shrine, but just taking the first step.

Her breathing went shallow again and she looked up, almost looking for a way out. But when she raised her eyes, she caught sight of Shikamaru in his own traditional garb. He looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. But his eyes lit up when he saw her.

Temari's breathing eased and she found that she was three steps along before she even knew it.

Shikamaru smiled as he held out his hand to her and Temari's feet guided her to his side without further thought or worry.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura and Hinata were in charge of the reception. Actually, the restaurant manager was _really_ in charge, they just commented every now and again.

The wedding was for family only and their honorary attendants, such as Ino and TenTen. The reception was for all their friends to gather and celebrate the marriage.

Hinata was so busy 'helping' the overworked staff, that Sakura was able to slip out for a moment. It wasn't that she was tired from their journey, they'd taken it pretty easily after all, what with both Kankuro and Kakashi among the walking wounded. Or 'carried' wounded in Kakashi's case.

As always, when she thought of Kakashi being carried by Gai, it made Kankuro's horror over the idea pop right into her head.

Stupid puppeteer wouldn't leave her alone, even when he wasn't there! Sakura sighed, knowing it wasn't really his fault. It was her problem. She sighed unhappily. She'd been so rude to him the last couple of days. The realization that she actually might owe him an apology didn't really sit well with her. Sakura moaned and wondered what kind of smart ass lecherous response he'd make if she apologized.

No, not 'if', but when.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Twilight had settled well and truly over the Leaf village by the time the newly married couple, now dressed much more simply, arrived at the reception.

Inuzuka Hana watched from a small street at the top of a hill. Up here was nothing but houses and yards and all was quiet. Down there, people were milling and celebrating and calling out to each other as they congratulated the newly weds.

She herself was dressed for the party, but as she'd crested the small hill, she'd stopped. _Maybe it would be better to give the reception a wide berth_, she thought to herself. She'd make some cover story about an animal in need or something of that nature. No one would wonder or guess, except maybe Tsume, but she'd worry about that later.

Having made the decision, Hana turned and stopped cold. An inch from her nose was someone else's nose. And it was upside down. She must really have been distracted to allow anyone to get so close without knowing.

Blinking, Hana's eyes widened as she looked up to see that the man was standing upside down on an overhanging tree branch. And then it dawned on her that it was the very person she'd been determined to avoid.

"You're going the wrong way." Gaara told her quietly from his upside down perch. "The reception is down the hill."

Hana's eyes ate him up, even in the dim light. "You're alive." She murmured.

Gaara nodded, his own eyes wide and unblinking as he stared at her in return. Then his eyes got huge as her hands came up on either side of his face and held him still as she kissed him.

Their mouths opened on each others by mutual and unspoken accord. Both moaned as the kiss turned carnal with need within the space of a heartbeat.

Sand flowed down from his new gourd, his old one having been destroyed during the Akatsuki attack on Suna. With the sand keeping him from falling, he turned and landed on his feet right before her, never interrupting the pressure of their lips upon one another as he turned rightside up.

The sand then wrapped around them both, and with a tug, pulled her tight against his body. She didn't object, but she did bite his bottom lip and tug. "Your sand doesn't smell like old blood anymore." She pointed out right before she dived back in for another kiss.

When they came up for air, his lips trailed across her cheek to her ear as he whispered, "New me, new sand." He didn't bother to explain that the old sand had been used up when he'd been captured and not only that, but had held the chakra of Shukaku as well. He wanted no reminders of the Sand Demon.

But as that thought occurred to him, he realized with sudden clarity, that without Shukaku within him, he was free to be with someone. With a hot groan, he pulled her tighter to him and returned his mouth to hers in a frenzied need.

"WHOA! Look, I think that's the Sand Kazekage and he's using his Desert Coffin jutsu on someone!" The young kid's voice cut through their passion like an ocean of cold water.

Gaara groaned and released Hana, but she didn't release him right away. She pressed a last lingering kiss to his lips before breaking away. "We better go before someone comes out to investigate."

He nodded, but wasn't quite sure he could walk just yet. "You go on. I don't want to look like I'm hiding anything, or running away."

She chuckled at his flimsy excuse. Hana was well aware of the effect she'd had on his body, after all, he'd been pressing it up against her hard enough.

"We can't do this again." She told him, regret most evident in her voice.

"I know." He said, his voice devoid of emotion, but his eyes showed her his pain. "Baki is down there."

"All the more reason to stay away." She managed to smile, though her heart felt like a million shards.

"Goodbye Gaara." With that she slipped away into the darkening evening.

"There's nothing 'good' about it." He whispered, then sighed as the young boy brought up a Leaf shinobi to investigate his presence there.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shikamaru was getting antsy. How long was this impromptu reception going to take? Every time he looked at Temari he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her … and there his mind skidded to a halt.

Where were they staying tonight? He couldn't take her home. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of spending his wedding night in the same house as his _mother!_

"Uh, Dad?" Shikamaru called to the elder Nara.

Shikaku didn't even pause as he downed his sake. "No, you can't leave yet. People are still arriving."

"No. Well, yes, I did want to ask that. But what I want to know is where am I staying tonight? We. Where are WE staying tonight."

Shikaku paused, but only long enough for a re-fill. "I take it you don't want to stay in your room?"

Shikamaru's scowl actually made one of his elder aunts nervous before he was able to force a smile on his face to reassure her. Then he grunted as Temari's elbow poked him sharply in the rib.

"We are NOT staying at your parent's tonight." She told him.

"Yah, well, we're not staying with your brothers in the guest apartments either." He told her in return.

"I'm sure we can get another guest apartment." Temari smiled as someone congratulated her. She had no idea who it was. She'd never smiled so much in her life. Her face hurt.

"No. I'm not taking you to bed within a mile of where your brothers _or_ my mother is, and that's final."

They both glared at each other and Shikaku sighed. "Pick your battles. This isn't one of them."

Temari had half a mind to ask him to run out for some ice cream with wet nuts, but decided now wasn't the time. She glared at her new father-by-marriage though. "Well, got any better ideas?"

"Always." He murmured and went off to find another bottle of sake, and better drinking partners.

"He just left us didn't he?" Temari asked, appalled.

"Yah, yah." Shikamaru said, then straightened up as the Hokage and her assistant walked up to the couple.

"Hokage-sama." He said and bowed politely.

Tsunade quirked a brow at him, then turned to her assistant. "Shizune? Do you recall him being that polite ever before?"

Shizune shook her head in mock wonder. "No, especially not with what he was yelling at us as we locked him up. Tsk. Such language."

"Good thing we're forgiving." Tsunade murmured evilly as she eyed Shikamaru, who stiffened nervously.

Forgiving? Tsunade? Before today he wouldn't have put money on her even KNOWING the word 'forgive'.

"When you get back, you'll have a lot of work to catch up on. Dull, boring, painstaking paperwork. So rest up." Tsunade laughed her most evil laugh.

"Get back from where?" Temari asked, puzzled.

"I have a lake house, don't you know." Tsunade said and held up a set of keys. "Stocked for about a month. Interested?"

Shikamaru was about to politely accept when Temari tore the dangling keys from the Hokage's fingers. "Uhm, I guess we do accept." Shikamaru finally managed while trying not to laugh.

"I guess you do." Tsunade chuckled and winked at Temari who grinned right back at her.

"You'll find my gift there too." Shizune said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Here are the directions." Tsunade handed him a piece of paper. Then she frowned at the two of them. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Shikamaru blushed and nodded toward his mother who was keeping an eagle eye on them and the rest of the reception.

Tsunade shuddered. "It's a good thing your mother isn't a kunoichi, Nara. She's scary enough as it is."

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru said deadpan.

Shizune smiled, "What you need is a distraction. And I see one coming."

They all turned to look where she was indicating. Then laughed as they all saw Genma looking miserable as he danced with a smug Aburame Koto. Then Tsunade shook her head, "but where is the distraction?"

No answer. They turned to look, but Shizune was gone. At the first sound of a feminine shriek, however, they turned back to watch the show with interest. Well, Tsunade did. Temari and Shikamaru took the golden opportuniy and quietly slipped away.

A surprised looking Genma was being forcibly removed from Koto's arms as Shizune stepped between the two. Tsunade laughed as the younger girl fumed as she saw her able bodied assistant blocked the younger girl's every attempt to return to her dance partner.

Genma looked so relieved as Shizune loudly lectured the young woman on 'proper' behavior and 'stalking' tendencies. Koto was shrieking with rage as Yoshino Nara bore down on them to break up the incident.

Koto was trying to kick and scratch Shizune, but having no luck as the older kunoichi easily blocked her moves.

"It's obvious you have no idea what constitutes polite behavior. Poor Genma has been the epitome of a gentleman, shocking as that might be to the rest of us, but you have been nothing but ludicrous in your pursuit."

Koto screamed and tried to rush Shizune, but was held back by Yoshino who told the girl that she was 'overwrought' and needed a cold compress. Shizune watched a master at work as Yoshino managed what no one else could, and escorted Koto from the reception.

Shizune turned to look at Genma, whose face was lit up with joy. "YES!"

Shizune tsked him and said, "You should have deterred her long ago …" The rest of her statement was lost however, as Genma swept her up in a bear hug, whooping like a man just let out of prison.

"Genma!" Shizune tried to pry his arms loose. "Watch what you're …" The rest of this statement was lost too, though, as Genma's lips came down upon hers.

What was meant as a celebratory kiss though, turned in an instant as the two broke apart and stared at each other, then each leaned forward to get another taste.

It took several minutes for the hooting and hollering of everyone they knew to penetrate the haze of sudden attraction. Shizune pulled away first, blushing hotly as she looked around to see Anko giving her the thumbs up sign.

Tsunade clapped her assistant on the back. "Nice distraction! The young couple are on their way now and no one the wiser. Wow. You know, you looked utterly convincing when you kissed him too. Never knew you had it in you!"

"Uhm, thanks." Shizune muttered as she risked a glance at Genma, who was looking anywhere but at her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura saw Kankuro several times at the reception. But each time she rationalized that he was 'busy' and did not approach him.

She almost chickened out of the whole 'apology' plan, but then she saw him trip over a flipped up edge of a rug. He caught himself, but not with the usual grace of a ninja. Her brow furrowed and she really looked at him.

He was pale. Sakura sighed, well of course he was tired! He was still not completely healed yet, and even though he'd rested before the ceremonies, it was obvious that fatigue was catching up to him. They'd only arrived in Konoha today after all!

Now, with that firmly in mind, she marched over to him and took his arm and led him out through the kitchens and out into the night.

"Sakura, Sakura …if you're that eager for me, why don't you go wait in my room? Clothing optional of course, but if you must wear something, make it something easy for me to get my hands under." He teased her.

"Pervert." She muttered.

"We already covered that." Kankuro reminded her. "If I don't practice every day at being a great letch, then I might slip up and turn into a …" He shuddered. "Nice guy."

This actually caused her to smile in spite of herself. But she forced her voice to sound cool and detached. "You're pushing yourself too far."

"Careful, you might start sounding like you care." He told her, his own voice cooling somewhat.

"I care that all my hard work will be for nothing. I didn't heal you to let you push too hard, too fast."

"I _like_ hard and fast." He said with a mischievous leer.

"I'll bet." She sounded disgusted.

"I can go slow though. Very, very …very slow." His tone sounded like candied oranges, sweet with a hint of a bite.

"Your hand is trembling." She told him as they reached the guest apartments. "And you're not even fighting me. You know you've over done it." She paused, then added. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Wanting me so desperately in your arms that you drug me from my only sister's wedding reception?" He teased her playfully.

"For being rude to you."

Kankuro's face grew solemn as he realized she was being serious. "Come upstairs."

Sakura swatted him, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Not for that." He rolled his eyes. "You can make sure I make it upstairs safely, since I'm so fucking weak, like you _love_ to remind me, constantly. And maybe we can actually talk."

"Can you talk without innuendos and crude humor?" She crossed her arms and eyed him carefully.

"Not sure. We'll find out." He took her arm and the two crossed to the stairs.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Next up: Wedding Nights and Fright Nights**

**Hey, if you've read 31 chapters … review already! For those faithful who do review, you have my heartfelt thanks. I do read them even if I don't always change the story, I do take reviews into consideration.**


	32. Screams in the Night

Baki wasn't one for parties much, and was on outskirts of the wedding reception when he saw Kankuro's near fall. He'd shaken his head and thought he'd have to forcibly remove the stubborn youth from the party until he'd seen Sakura step into the breach. He'd nodded with approval as the medical kunoichi had taken Kankuro out through the kitchens. Baki even stepped out front and nodded to himself as he saw her dragging Kankuro off back to the guest apartments.

The Sand shinobi didn't care for kunoichis, but Sakura had actually made a good impression on him. When first he'd seen her, back before the chuunin exams several years ago, he'd been less than impressed. But the girl who'd shown up in Suna and had saved Kankuro's life where a dozen Suna medics had failed, was a far cry from that first impression.

Then Sakura had fought alongside Chiyo against Sasori and Baki couldn't help but be impressed from what he'd learned. The girl was strong and talented. He would never admit it, but he actually thought pretty highly of the pink-haired medical nin. For a kunoichi, that is. Why did women feel they had to be as strong as men? Especially since they weren't.

Baki shook his head and felt his stomach growl. He'd avoided the food tables since they were so crowded. Maybe he should make another go at it.

Before he could go back inside, however, he realized that his stomach wasn't the only sound he was hearing. A soft whimper over to the side of the building caught his attention. He walked over and looked, then groaned. A girl. Crying. So not what he needed right now.

Baki turned to leave as the door to the restaurant was thrown open by two late-comers to the party. The sudden light fell intrusively over the girl, who cringed away, wiping her eyes. Baki stopped and stared, then shook his head. He had no business looking at someone so young. She had to be Gaara's age at least. Old enough legally, but too young for him to be looking at, besides he detested kunoichis.

"Are you going to laugh at me too?" The voice skated along his nerves like a silken cord even choked with tears as it was.

Baki shook his head, then realized she wasn't looking at him, so he cleared his throat. "No. Maybe you should head home little girl." Then he kicked himself mentally, he shouldn't be sending her out in the night unescorted, even if she thought she was tough, she was still a girl. "Is there anyone inside I can send out to take you home?"

A strangled laugh escaped her and she shook her head. Now that the door to the restaurant was closed, her face was sheltered again. But he could see her curvy form and he looked away, restless. His stomach growled again.

"You should go back inside." She told him, obviously wiping at her face with a handkerchief. He found it oddly endearing that she carried such an old fashioned item on her. Most kunoichi he knew scoffed at the very idea of crying, much less the need for a lacy bit of cloth. "You are obviously hungry. Don't you have anyone to take care of you?"

Baki stepped forward, letting the light fall on her face once again. Huge dark brown eyes of melted chocolate blinked up at him uncertainly. She was biting a sensuously full bottom lip and her color was high, probably from the tears. All in all he came to two very important discoveries. One, she was highly beautiful. And two, she was no kunoichi. She was far too soft and feminine to be one of those hardened women.

He felt a small stirring deep inside and ruthlessly crushed it. She was still too young for him, more the pity.

"Someone should have fed you by now." She pointed out in that soft voice, roughened by tears. Her fingers played with one of the ties on her dress.

"I can feed myself." He told her as gently as he knew how, and he was not a gentle man.

She lifted her eyes to meet his, then dropped her gaze again becomingly, a soft blush on her cheeks. "You're a ninja. You shouldn't have to take care of yourself, since you take care of everyone else. Someone should be looking out for you."

Baki nodded. It was if his own thoughts were being echoed back at him by this beautiful young woman. He felt his body tingle and took a step back. Dangerous ground.

Then, as he stepped back, he watched her face crumble and her eyes fill with fresh tears. He didn't want to get involved, on any level, but the words left him before he could stop them. "What's wrong?"

"I've offended you." She whispered, her fingers now clasped in front of her. She looked the very picture of dejection.

"Hardly." He told her the truth as he saw it. "No man could be offended by such as you."

Her head down, he was appalled to see those fresh tears fall. "Everyone is offended by me."

"You don't look that offensive." He told her gently, but made no move to get closer.

"All the men here, all they seem to have eyes for are the kunoichis. No regular girl can compete. I tried. I really, really tried. But they all run away from me." She whispered, anguish in her voice.

"Then they're fools." He stated, relieved when she looked up and smiled at him. As her shy smile spread over her pretty features, Baki had to physically deter the instinct to go to her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura waited while Kankuro opened the door for her, unsure that this was a good idea. Not that she could back out now. She had to go through with it, she just had too! An apology had to be made.

Kankuro walked across the room, distracted by the fatigue biting away at him, and the conundrum of the pink-haired girl following him inside. Just as he reached to turn on the lights, he realized that there was something else making him uneasy.

Too late, the lights came on and he was left staring at two masked ninja, one coming for him, the other heading toward Sakura.

Kankuro didn't even have time to call out a warning, so he was relieved when Sakura parried the first blow and then knocked her attacker through the wall dividing the room from the hall.

In wedding clothes neither was prepared to fight, but they were both ninja and they both knew a trick or two, or two hundred.

Kankuro connected his chakra strings to Karasu and Sanshouo, the only two puppets he'd been able to repair enough to bring on the journey to Konoha. And neither was in top condition right now, not after the fight with Sasori, he'd not had time to fix them completely. Still, they were his weapons.

Karasu came flying through the doorway and shot poisoned projectiles at their attackers. The man fighting Sakura had rushed back through the rubble of the wall and was using a mist jutsu to obscure their vision. That is, he _was_ doing so, before Sakura knocked him for a loop, this time into the ceiling.

Dust and pieces of ceiling choked his throat, but Kankuro was concentrating on his own fight. In his current state, he was running on pure adrenaline and knew he'd not last long. So he needed to end this fight quickly.

To that end, he detached Karasu's arms and sent them flying with deadly accuracy, pointed ends dripping with poison, toward his enemy. Sanshouo was his defensive puppet, but the room was a bit small for maneuvering the bulkier puppet, and he didn't have the energy or chakra to waste right now. So he reserved this last puppet for a 'last resort'.

Sakura was having a bit of trouble as the mist in the room was clouding her vision, and the chakra signature was doubling and tripling, and sending out false positives all over the place. If she could just connect with one blow, she'd have him though! It was then that a blade came toward her and she dodged easily, but the room was small and she hit the futon, allowing the blade to barely nick her. No problem, except the blade _pulled_ at her strangely. Sakura was a medical ninja, and nearly a master at chakra control, so when she felt a large chunk of her chakra being pulled out of her she leapt away immediately.

"Kankuro! This one's blade eats chakra!" She warned.

Kankuro grunted. He'd just figured that out too as his opponent sliced through his chakra strings with the ease of melting butter. Not only had he lost control of Karasu for a moment, but that brief contact between blade and chakra had drained him of precious strength.

His knees wobbled dangerously, but he wasn't a jounin for nothing. Kankuro reconnected with his favorite puppet, keeping the strings of chakra away from the man's blade, in a delicate dance of precision.

Sakura was doing a great job of destroying the apartment, by knocking her opponent into everything, shattering almost anything she came in contact with. But the man was fighting back, using his chakra eating blade to make small slices in the limited mobility of the apartment. Drawing on her chakra in an effort to drain her dry.

Kankuro groaned as the man he was fighting once more cut through his chakra strings, grabbing even more of his much needed energy. The sand shinobi was fading fast and he knew it. He needed to do something, anything, and quickly.

The assassin was putting up a decent fight, but nowhere near as strong as her more recent battles, especially against Sasori. This man wasn't as good as his blade, and slipped up, leaving an opening. Sakura didn't hesitate as she brought her fist down on his back with a sickening 'crunch' and the man screamed out in terror and pain as the blow pushed him down half-way through the floorboards.

Kankuro's opponent, before the blow even landed on his partner, leapt away from Kankuro in a strike at Sakura's now exposed back.

In that split second, Kankuro realized that he had no energy left to reattach to either of his puppets, and they were too far away anyway. So he leapt too and as the man's blade descended toward Sakura as she turned to face the new threat, he put himself between them. His thought was to block the blow, or at least divert the attacker. But he'd used up the last of his energy and couldn't stop the man as the blow fell with deadly accuracy.

The blade dug deep and with precision. Sakura gasped as she saw the silver hilt neatly inserted into Kankuro's chest, and straight into his heart.

"Well shit." He said, collapsing before her.

Her eyes narrowed and she almost casually reached out and grabbed the man's head as he leaned on the blade, forcing it deeper, and without thought broke his neck.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari was poised to pour the bubbly champagne when she got an odd feeling. She looked around frowning, but couldn't see anything wrong.

"Temari?" Shikamaru called from the other room. "What kind of music do you want?"

"Something lively." She called back, shivering and throwing off all dark thoughts. Then she shook her head as something low and soft began playing in the background. "Why did you even bother to ask?"

Her husband walked back into the room and her stomach dropped. He quirked an eyebrow at her as he settled himself beside her before the fireplace, accepting her offer of champagne.

"You're my husband." She said softly, with a touch of disbelief.

"Yah. I was at the wedding." He chuckled and clinked his glass against hers. "I haven't forgotten."

She blushed and sipped her drink. "It just sounds so strange. Husband."

"What's so strange about that …wife?" He asked with his usual lazy drawl.

"Because I'm not the wifely sort, and you're too ….lazy and shiftless to be a husband." Temari grinned around her wine flute.

"I think at this point we can make our own definitions of wife and husband." He pointed out to her, then set his own glass carefully aside.

She smiled at him and let her tongue catch the last drop of champagne, licking the rim sensually as his eyes narrowed on her. "Define me? Oh I so don't think so."

"Sure I can." He told her and reached out to pull at her hair. Shikamaru frowned as he pulled pin after pin from her blond locks. "How many of these are there?" He grumbled.

"Thousands, and they were digging into my skull all day!" She grumbled back. "And I want to know how you define me."

He snaked his fingers through her hair and pulled the pins out to form a small mountain of hairpins. She groaned with pleasure as he massaged her scalp, relieving the small pains from her wedding updo. "I define you in two ways." He said quietly as he leaned forward and blew into her ear, his fingers never stopping as he soothed her aching head.

"Perfect. And mine." With that, he closed the distance from her ear to her mouth and she waited for him to lay claim. But he didn't. He held back from her as his lips teased and taunted her own in a heady dance.

She groaned and grabbed his shoulders to pull him closer, but he didn't move except for his lips. He tasted and teased and drove her crazy as he explored not only her lips but her face.

Temari sighed as he traced the line of her cheekbones with his tongue and placed small kisses along her eyes, nuzzling her forehead as his fingers danced and made shivers run down her spine.

She tugged on him, and even went so far as to fall backwards, needing to feel his weight pressing her down. But he wouldn't be budged. Shikamaru was known for his laziness, but not for his patience. Yet on this night, he was taking it slow.

Temari growled and bit at him, digging her nails into the cloth of his shirt, pulling a grunt from him as he nibbled leisurely on her neck.

"Patience, wife." He growled back, then reached down to tickle her feet. Temari shrieked and then cried out as he gripped her foot with both hands and kneaded. Pleasure shot through her in ways she'd never known existed.

Shikamaru leaned forward and bit her insole, making her cry out again as she threw her head back. She was trembling now as he forced her nerves into overdrive. She could feel the pressure inside her building up and up, and they weren't even undressed yet!

His teeth scraped her ankles as he nibbled up one leg to the back of her knee. And there Temari nearly died. The touch of his lips behind her knee made her scream out loud and nearly come on the spot.

Shikamaru grinned against her leg and kissed her knee again, as he let his hands push up her skirt, to the over heated flesh of her thighs. Temari blushed as he hooked his fingers into her underpants and drew them down her long legs.

"Shikamaru, you're driving me crazy!" She managed to croak out.

"If you can talk, I'm not doing it right." He scolded her, and bit her thigh as his hands discarded her underpants. She moaned and then he sucked on the delicate flesh behind her knee and her entire body spasmed as her back arched.

"Much better." He told her, then slapped her hip and pushed her skirt up over her hips as he casually placed her knees up over his shoulders.

Temari turned beet red as he stared at her most intimately, then drew in a deep breath with a wide smile on his lips.

The scream that escaped her as he put his mouth on her shook the rafters.

o.O.o.O.o.O

A scream of another nature tore through the night from a different area.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She was pushing her own chakra desperately into Kankuro to save his life. But the blade embedded in his heart was eating the chakra almost as fast as she could pump it in. Yet, if she removed the blade, he'd bleed out before she could save him.

Trembling, she pushed chakra out at an alarming rate, trying to get ahead of the chakra eating blade even though her own limits were quickly approaching.

In desperation, she screamed again.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"They're so mean to me, I could just scream." Koto explained to the man sitting beside her. "I shouldn't be telling you any of this, but I feel I've known you forever."

Baki nodded, his mouth full of good food. She'd listened to his stomach growl one too many times and had gone back inside to get him a plate of food. He'd been delighted to see the plate filled with heavy meats and potatoes. No delicate little servings of trendy foods, no bite size morsels high on style and low on taste.

"It's just ... It's past time for me to get married. But I've grown up around ninja all my life, my clan is full of ninja. The local village boys are so soft in comparison."

Baki nodded as he sopped up the gravy with a thick slice of fresh bread. It was nice out here. Not too many people and a girl who understood that he didn't want to talk politics or jutsus, but just relax.

"So, when the chance came to meet the new Kazekage I jumped at the chance. Even though I'd heard such awful rumors. And then I met his brother and was trying to tell him a funny little story when he left. He just left the conversation without saying anything."

Baki nodded, thinking he needed to have a little chat with Gaara and Kankuro about how to treat a lady. They were so used to Temari's brazen ways, they failed to take into consideration how a _true_ lady needed to be treated.

"Then I was attacked." She paled as she remembered the moment. "And a ninja saved my life. I thought it was perfect. Everything just fell into place. Here was someone I could build a home for, wait on him, and make his life easy so he could go out and do all sorts of ninja things."

Baki raised an eyebrow at that. _Ninja things?_ She was just too adorable for words. _Too young. _He reminded himself coldly. Way too young.

"But he told me that he was in love with a kunoichi. I have to admit, I got angry." She blushed at this admission.

Baki chuckled. This kitten got angry? Hah.

"I'd been waiting and waiting for one of the ninjas to court me, but no one was looking."

Baki snorted and she blushed at the implied compliment.

"I thought, if he wants a kunoichi, then I'd be one. Oh, not a REAL one obviously, but to act … forward and everything. So, I pursued him."

"And that didn't work?" Baki asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

But Koto just shook her head and sighed. "He ran from me. And the harder I tried, the farther he ran. And his little kunoichi doesn't even want him! But she didn't want me to get him either. Horrible girl. Won't even let a guy she doesn't want meet anyone else."

Baki sighed. "Kunoichi's are a hard breed, trying to be men."

Koto nodded, smiling tremulously. "Thank you. You're the first one to see through them that I've ever met. My own aunt, even though she's not a kunoichi, tries to dabble in politics and my uncle seems all crazy about her. I don't understand it at all."

"Everyone has different tastes." He said, not understanding either, but being older he'd seen more than this little girl. "You'll meet someone who'll appreciate you." Baki knew that a jewel like this couldn't remain single for long.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hana had detoured on the way home, checking in on her patients staying overnight at the clinic. She'd needed the quiet time to sort through her feelings. But she'd arrived at no solutions, only more problems.

Depressed, she was heading home when she heard someone screaming for help. Startled, she looked around, but the only light she could see was coming from the apartments set aside for visiting dignitaries. Right now the only ones using them were …

"GAARA!" Hana cried out as panic drove her forward. She didn't even bother with the stairs, leaping to the next story up using the rails and the side of the building. She rushed inside to see Sakura holding a gravely injured Kankuro.

"Sakura?" She asked, approaching carefully, noting the dead man and the unconscious one shoved half-way through the floor.

"Blllade eats chak…." Sakura blinked, barely conscious herself at this point, her own chakra nearly gone as she tried to keep Kankuro from falling into death.

Checking the place with her own chakra, medical training kicked in with a vengeance once Hana knew that Gaara wasn't here, wasn't injured too. She noted the blade and its position and given what Sakura had told her, they were in a delicate situation.

"Keep it up a moment longer." She told Sakura, who bit her lip and nodded. The pink-haired girl pushed even more energy into the young man in her arms as Hana grabbed the knife and pulled.

The sucking sound as the blade came free made Sakura want to retch, but she held on and between the two of them, they worked a small miracle. Sakura pushed chakra into Kankuro's depleted body as Hana repaired the worst of the damage to the heart before he could bleed out.

"Good, now stop before you kill yourself." Hana told the younger kunoichi as she concentrated on healing Kankuro just far enough to transport him to the hospital.

Sakura nodded and stopped the flow of chakra. She swayed, suddenly dizzy, but kept her hard grip on the young man she'd fought so hard to save. Who'd put himself between her and another man's blade.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari was going crazy as she thrashed and pulled on Shikamaru's now messy pony tail, but the beast couldn't be budged. He would stab her with his tongue, and lick her until she trembled and then suck on the small bundle of nerves at the core of her being …but everytime she came anywhere close to orgasm, he'd back off.

She'd lost count after seven times, now unable to keep a coherent thought in her head as her heels beat on his back and sides to try to get him to let her reach the peak.

Finally, at long last, as she trembled, the fire coiling deep inside, he let her scream out as pleasure pushed her over the top and she fell trembling back to earth. Panting, she tried to catch her breath as he lapped at her essence making humming noises of his own pleasure.

Unable to move, Temari lay on her back and wallowed in the intensity of her feelings as Shikamaru crawled up her body and started to pull off her clothing piece by piece. She rolled her eyes, still unable to talk as he divested her of everything until she was laid out before him in all her glory.

Shikamaru groaned and leaned forward to kiss one peaked nipple. "Like I said, perfect and mine."

His hands came out to measure her breasts in his palms, flicking the hard nubbins of her nipples with his thumbs. He reached out with his tongue and circled one nipple and Temari, sure that she could experience no more pleasure this night, was proved wrong as she felt the flames start building up again.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"And this kunoichi just grabbed him away from you while you were dancing with him?" Baki asked, so caught up in her retelling that he forgot that he'd seen the whole incident himself. "Genma's a fool."

Koto blushed. "Thank you. Although you're in the minority around here. Everyone was laughing at me as I tried to get back to him. I just couldn't do it. The witch blocked me at every turn." She sniffed and looked away. "I just don't measure up to any of the kunoichis."

"You surpass them." He said with total honesty, as he saw it anyway. "And I don't see the need for you to rush into finding a husband, you have plenty of time."

"No. But thank you." She sighed, her lashes fluttering as she blinked back her tears. "I'm considered an old maid around here. Oh, I've turned down plenty of offers. But all from local boys or men, no ninjas. And I think I told you, but almost my whole family are ninja. It's all I know. Merchants? Bah."

"Old maid?" He asked, his chopsticks poised just before his mouth.

"I'm 23." She said with a hard blush. "Too old and too weak."

Baki swallowed hard. He'd thought her still a teen. He wasn't sure he liked that she now couldn't be considered too young, since he was only 30. Temptation was sitting right before him and he needed to get away, fast.

So it was providence itself, he decided, when the messenger came up to whisper in his ear.

Baki's visible eye widened and his mouth hardened. He made his pretty excuses from Koto and headed for the hospital after making sure the messenger was going to find Gaara next.

Koto sighed as he left, seeing the signs of wanting to leave and reading them correctly. But she gave no thought about running after this ninja. It hadn't worked on Lee or Genma, and she could tell that this man wouldn't put up with it anyway.

Disheartened, she picked up his plate to carry back inside.

o.O.o.O.o.O

After recovering from her second orgasm, Temari was feeling that enough was enough. She eyed her husband as he leered down at her, still completely clothed. Wouldn't Ino be jealous? The Leaf kunoichi was always griping about Kiba not knowing about foreplay. Well, too much of a good thing was still a problem.

Lazy genius liked to take his time did he? Well, he'd married the wrong woman for that. Temari was laying quietly before him one minute, and airborne the next.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he somehow ended up on his back, his new wife glaring down at him as she cupped his erection through his pants.

He tried to move, but every time he started, she tightened her grip painfully around his cock. He sucked in a breath. "Careful Temari, I need that."

"No, I need _that_." She told him, "And you're being stingy."

With that, she opened his pants, uncaring if she was rough. He grunted and lifted his hips so she could draw his pants down, it wasn't easy considering the state of his arousal.

Finally free, his cock sprang to attention and she leaned forward and kissed its tip, making him roar. "Later darling, I want the first time to be in _me_, but not my mouth."

Shikamaru was shaking, but nodded as her words made him squirm painfully.

She continued to undress him, biting and kissing each part as she revealed his tanned flesh. And the parts that weren't so tanned too, not seeing the sun much.

Temari's grasp on his cock tightened, making him suck in his breath, and she pulled. He followed. She rolled, and he settled on top of her.

Temari widened her thighs and grabbed his head, pulling him down for a rough kiss. "If you don't finish me now, I want a divorce."

He chuckled, and pressed his hips forward. The angle was wrong, so he adjusted, and then thrust inside heavily. Temari arched her back and screamed as he took possession of her body, already owning her heart.

He stopped, worried. "Did I hurt you?"

"Since you're talking, I must be doing it wrong." She huffed, then glared up at him. "And if you stop now you can forget about a divorce, I'll be a widow because I'm going to kill you."

And those were the last things they said to each other for a long, long time.

Shikamaru was just as slow about sex as he was about foreplay. Temari was raising her hips to meet his as he thrust deeply into her body, but he wouldn't speed it up. Growling with need and nearly crazed, she screamed and pushing on his ass with her hands.

He grunted, and sped up. A little bit. He thrust deep and hard, but oh so slowly, savoring each moment, and each inch of her as she hugged his cock with her body. Suddenly, her fingers went from clutching at him, to his backside.

Unknowing what she was intending, Shikamaru was surprised to find her fingers pushing into him somewhere he'd never anticipated. She hit something in him and it was all over. With a roar as intense pleasure rode over him, he couldn't help but begin thrusting as fast and as hard as he could, thundering into her at so fast she screamed with him as they came together.

Much later, he rolled to the side. "Where did that come from?" He asked, but fell asleep before she could answer.

Temari grinned and held him close, thankful for a talk she'd once had with Ino.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara thundered through the doors of the hospital ward and stopped cold.

Hana was in Baki's arms.

Rage ate at the red-headed Kazekage. "Ahem."

Hana blushed and tried to step away, but Baki's arms tightened briefly before letting go. "Gaara."

Gaara's hands trembled once, but he stilled them. Cold bit his heart as he looked at his councilor, ignoring the woman he'd been kissing not too long ago.

"Gaara." She said again, and he finally looked at her. What he saw there made his heart stop. Grief was sharp on her features and her eyes were red and tear filled. "It's bad."

"Tell me." He said quietly, although part of him was screaming to leave before he could hear what she had to tell him. If he didn't know, it hadn't happened.

Baki cleared his throat. "Sakura took Kankuro back to the apartments, but when they got there they were both attacked."

Gaara nodded. "They're both strong and able." He said, trying to convince himself.

"Kankuro is still recovering, not nearly at his full strength. We just arrived in the Leaf village today and the journey drained him badly." Baki continued, lines of pain marring his face.

"They had chakra eating blades. Weapons like that are indicative of the Village Hidden in the Mist. We have people looking into that now." Hana told him quietly.

"Kankuro apparently stepped in front of Sakura and took a direct blow to the heart." Baki finished, not wanting to draw it out too long. "His chakra was already low to begin with and the blade ate the last of it."

Gaara swayed, but remained standing although he wasn't quite sure how. "He's gone then?"

Hana looked away. Baki sighed and shook his head. "We don't know. Sakura killed the last attacker, we have one in custody, and poured her own chakra into him."

"She did all she could." Hana's voice sounded almost pleading for him to understand. But Gaara was too much in shock right now to place blame. "She couldn't pull out the blade because he'd either bleed to death as she poured chakra into him, or he'd drain of chakra as she fixed the wound. The blade was actually keeping the heart from bleeding out, so the wisest thing to do was to leave it in."

"But it was eating his chakra." Baki picked up the tale. "So she was pumping her own chakra into him, trying to keep him alive and calling for help."

Gaara's head was reeling. "So is my brother alive or dead?"

Hana's hand trembled as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. "He's breathing, I got there in time to pull out the blade and keep him from bleeding out."

"And?" Gaara knew there was more.

"He had no chakra left. None. Normally, he'd be dead. But Sakura was pouring her own chakra into him. The blade was eating it almost as fast as she was pumping it into him. So he's breathing, but until he wakes up, we don't know if _he_ is still there."

"If he wakes up." Baki stated and winced as Hana struck him.

Gaara watched the two of them argue as he turned to stare at the door leading to the intensive care areas. Had his brother's soul poured out with the last of his chakra? Had Sakura's efforts been enough? She'd kept his body alive, but what about that part of him that defined who Kankuro was?

"Where is Sakura?" He finally asked.

Baki turned away from Hana to answer. "She's in a coma, she was almost completely out of chakra too. Although they say she'll recover."

Gaara nodded absently as he walked through the doors he'd been staring at so intently, ignoring both Baki and Hana as they told him he couldn't go inside.

He needed to see his brother.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**So. I'm evil. Sue me. Review and then sue me.**


	33. Kiba has a Thought

The medical ninjas working on Kankuro stood no chance of ousting Gaara from the room. After the first few minutes of vainly trying to get him to leave, they wisely gave up and continued on about their business.

Kankuro looked pale as a ghost against the white sheets of the table he was laid out upon. Healing seals surrounded him and there was also a seal at each one of the seven chakra points on his body. One man was holding both hands directly over Kankuro's chest, his fingers flexing as he massaged formed chakra before pushing it into his patient's chest. Then, slowly, a new ball of chakra would form at his fingertips and the man would begin again.

"You shouldn't be in here." Tsunade said from behind him.

Gaara nodded, unsurprised by her entrance since he'd felt her chakra signature the moment she'd stepped inside.

"I'm not leaving." He said with quiet determination.

Tsunade's chuckle was without humor. "Didn't think you would."

Kazekage of the Sand and Hokage of the Leaf stood side by side watching the drama playing out before them, each with sad eyes. Long minutes turned into half an hour, then onward for another hour.

Gaara watched, transfixed, as the first man was replaced by another, then a woman as they continuously pushed chakra through Kankuro's system.

"It doesn't look like him." Gaara finally broke the tense silence. "Like that's not Kankuro."

Tsunade nodded and place one hand gently on the red-head's shoulder. "It's his body, but it's not him. The essence that makes him the person you know is not there, this is merely a vessel."

Gaara gave a strangled cough and turned away, letting her touch fall away unremarked. "I know something about being a vessel, and this isn't it."

Tsunade sighed, she'd put her foot in her mouth. _Big surprise,_ she mentally kicked herself. "You have to prepare yourself, Gaara-sama. We've repaired the physical damage to his body. But he was completely without chakra. More than likely, he's gone."

"His name is Kankuro." Gaara stated, turning to stare at her until she nodded.

"Would you give up here if it was your brother?" Gaara asked, knowing he was going to hit a nerve.

Tsunade sucked in a painful breath and her eyes hardened. "No. And I would be wrong."

"Tell me the facts, leave off the advice." He ordered even as he turned to watch as the medics switched places yet again.

"Sakura pushed almost all of her own remaining chakra into him in order to keep him alive. This should have worked, theoretically."

"But?" Gaara sighed, sick on his stomach. There was always a 'but'.

"Yes, well. The _fact_ is that his … that Kankuro's heart has stopped producing energy. The other six chakra points are working sluggishly and are slowing down at an alarming rate." She paused, sympathy in her eyes although he couldn't see since he was watching his brother. "He's dying, Gaara. In fact, he may already be dead but we're too stubborn to let him go."

"What happens if your medics stop pushing chakra into his system?" He asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it from her.

"Once the chakra transfusions stop, the remaining chakra will sieve out and he will pass on." Tsunade turned to watch her own team as they worked on Kankuro. "It will be peaceful and without pain, for him anyway."

"It would be kinder to let him go, wouldn't it?" Gaara asked plainly.

"Yes." Tsunade told him.

"I am not a kind man." Was his stark reply.

"So we fight on, then?" She asked, stepping in front of him to gauge his reaction.

"I am not kind, and I never give up." Gaara said, his voice dripping with determination.

"Good. That's what I'd hoped you'd say." Tsunade gave him a relieved smile.

Startled Gaara finally looked at her, really looked into her eyes. "You said it would be wrong."

Tsunade nodded. "It may be wrong, but I'd fight too. Brothers are …" Her voice trailed off.

Gaara nodded, he knew what she meant. She didn't even have to finish the thought.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Where's Tsume tonight?" Inoichi's voice cut through the silence in the Inuzuka den where he sat with Kiba and Ino.

Kiba shrugged, "She got sent off to the Village Hidden in the Mist along with Kotetsu and Gai. Strange mixture there."

"They were the only ones sober enough that weren't already on guard duty. Tsunade was having a fit. Even Shizune was more than tipsy, and Genma was flat on his ass under a table with Shikarmaru's father." Ino said, squirming a bit in her seat with a small wince.

"Yah. It was some party." Inoichi grimaced. "Too bad about the ending though. Think the lad will pull through?"

Akamaru yipped and barked three times. Kiba grimaced. "You've already eaten!"

Inoichi lifted a brow and stared between the dog and the youth.

The shaggy white dog whined and buried his nose in his paws, then wagged his tail at Ino. The blonde kunoichi smiled and reached down, patting his head. "Sorry, Hana read me the riot act about feeding you when I shouldn't."

Akamaru sniffed in disgust, but gave Ino's hand a lick to show he wasn't _that_ upset. Ino squirmed in her seat again, as if uncomfortable. Inoichi sighed, it was bad enough she was marrying Kiba, now she could understand the nin-dog?

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked her, but she blew him off.

"Indigestion. Stress. Worry. Who knows?" Ino said. "At least I'm not nauseated tonight. Morning sickness my left foot! It's not just in the mornings."

Inoichi grinned, his face a bit slack from drink. "Ah, I remember those days. You're mother had an inordinate craving for apples. TART apples."

Kiba laughed, "That's fitting somehow."

Ino kicked his foot in retaliation, then grabbed her belly and groaned. "Owww, now see what you made me do?"

Inoichi sat up slowly and stared at his daughter as she rubbed gingerly at her stomach. He didn't want to frighten either one of them, but having gone through one pregnancy and two miscarriages with his own wife, he wasn't going to play it any way but safe.

"Let's go over to the hospital and check on young Kunko." Inoichi stood with false joviality.

"Kankuro, Dad. Kankuro." Ino sighed. "We don't need to go, we'll be in the way and have you even MET him?"

Kiba nodded his agreement and sank into his chair with a groan. Ino sat back, then hissed as she arched her back in pain.

"We're going to show our respects to the Kazekage and his family, as our official allies." Inoichi told them with an air of determination that finally pulled them both from their seats. And if while they were there, Ino got checked on by a medic, then all the better.

Inoichi led the way, nearly dragging the two of them behind him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara had finally let them drag him out of the intensive care ward and was currently sitting with Tsunade as they discussed any and all courses of action.

"His mind has become separated from the seat of his chakra, it is theoretically possible for him to find his way back. But it would be best if we formed a …roadmap of sorts." She was telling him.

"How?" Gaara sipped the strong tea that Hana had forced into his hands, it was awful. She and Baki were still in the waiting area along with several others.

"We're going to cut back on the chakra transfusions, giving just enough and only to the main power points, to provide a …trail he can follow back. If we keep flooding him with chakra that isn't his own, it may only confuse him."

"Is he aware?" Gaara had to ask.

"Not as you or I may know it." She shook her head. "Basic awareness, if any at all. He may not recognize you or me or even himself. Research is spotty in this area."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama?" Both Tsunade and Gaara looked up to stare at the intruder, a combinatin to make most quake in their boots.

Ibiki stared right back. The ANBU Torture Division Leader was not an easy man to intimidate. He approached and nodded respectfully to each leader, first to Tsunade and then to Gaara.

"We've finished …questioning …the prisoner." He said simply.

"Does he live?" Gaara querried.

Ibiki shrugged. "Barely. He and the other assassin were twin brothers recently missing from the Village Hidden in the Mist. They're barely adequate chuunins whose only claim to fame was an ancestor who owned the chakra eating blades. Denied a place as jounins, they stole the blades and set themselves up as freelancers."

"They aren't in the BINGO book." Tsunade pointed out.

Ibiki shook his head in disgust. "Not good enough. They're pathetic actually. But they did know the secrets of their family's blades and how to use them. This is the only way they could be considered a threat."

"They managed well enough." Gaara pointed out dryly.

Ibiki didn't blush, he wasn't the type. "The blades were better than they were, and some have whispered that the blades guide their users. I don't know squat about that, nonsense probably, but those weapons were the true threat. Any small wound would prove deadly."

Gaara grimaced and Tsunade sighed heavily. "I've already sent a team to the Mist village. Send a fast courier bird to them with what you know. Code it to Tsume, you'll find the master codes in my office. Shizune should be sober enough to help by now." She added dryly.

Ibiki coughed lightly. Both leaders looked up at him. "As to the target, we now know their motive."

"They were hired to assassinate me." Gaara said tiredly, guilt riding his voice.

"No." Ibiki told him, and bowed his head to the younger man. "All respect Kazekage, but the two men were hired by the widow of Tanaka Saduo. A man you had executed, yes?" He waited for Gaara's nod before continuing. "This woman wanted to hurt you. And apparently the Mist duo did not think that your sister's wedding would be on the same night she returned here."

Gaara sat up straight, anger shooting through him like fire as grains of sand started to stir around him in agitation. "Temari was the target?"

Ibiki nodded. "They thought that you and your brother would be entertained by the Hokage and the council, while the weaker female – his words, not mine – would return to the apartments to rest."

"After you send the message to Tsume, I want you to send a messenger to my lake house and retrieve Temari and Shikamaru. I hate to cut their time short, but it would be easier to protect them here."

"I didn't want her to know, not yet." Gaara sighed. "Damn it!"

Ibiki nodded and left, leaving Gaara to stare after him. "Good man. Powerful man." He noted. "He was suppressing his chakra and presence when he was giving us the chuunin exam, wasn't he?"

Tsunade frowned in thought. "I wasn't here then, but probably so. It would make sense for him to lead the exams with so many teams from outlying countries. Give him a feel for everyone. Knowledge is power."

Gaara nodded with utter weariness. "Temari is going to be upset." Then he paused as a thought occurred to him. "What if someone talks to Kankuro? Someone like myself or Temari? Aloud. Would that help lead him back to himself?"

Tsunade looked startled. "I …I don't know. I don't think it's ever been tried. My answer would be to try it and see, it certainly wouldn't hurt. But I have a suggestion, let the 'talkers' be those he knows. If the voices are familiar to him, it might help."

Gaara nodded and rolled his aching shoulders. Kankuro needed all the help he could muster.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba thought it was stupid to go to the hospital. Sure, he and Kankuro were friendly now, but he felt it was intrusive to visit while things were so dicey. As they walked, though, he could feel Ino's hand in his tighten every now and again. He looked at her, and saw an occasional wince.

Kiba turned to look at Inoichi and caught the man staring grim-faced at his daughter as she let out a soft grunt of discomfort. Every nerve in Kiba's body went on high alert. This wasn't about visiting Kankuro. Inoichi was taking them to the hospital for Ino's sake.

Inoichi turned as Kiba gave a small cough and they caught each other's gaze. Wide eyes met determined ones and the older man gave a short nod of reassurance. Kiba's pace picked up.

"Slow down!" Ino huffed as Kiba fairly dragged her along. "I don't feel well."

Kiba's pace picked up even more.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari took it better than anyone expected. The messenger's eardrum didn't rupture from her screams and it didn't look like the ankle was broken from where she'd barreled past him on the way to the hospital with Shikamaru only two steps behind.

The guards outside the hospital that tried to stop her in order to check her identity were treated and released, except for one who was kept overnight merely as a precaution.

By the time she got to her brother's new room, she'd calmed down enough not to tear the doors off their hinges. Gaara hadn't even had to call up his sand armor. Shikamaru held Temari's hand tightly as the red-head explained the situation to his horrified sister.

She immediately offered to take first watch and held Kankuro's hand as she yelled at him and berated him for not being awake. The medic currently pushing chakra into Kankuro's chest rolled his eyes at the litany of curse words that she used on her brother.

"Is that what you mean by 'talking' to him to 'lead him back'?" Shikamaru whispered to his new brother-by-marriage.

Gaara shrugged. "If she talked sweetly to him, he'd never believe it was really her."

"Point taken." Nara said and sat down beside his wife.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki and Hana both sat quietly. Not together and not apart. Each was alone in their own thoughts. Others came and went, but neither took much notice.

"Thank you." Baki's voice startled Hana and she turned to look at him for the first time in hours.

"It wasn't enough." She said, referring to her part in trying to keep Kankuro alive.

They both fell back in to silence, suddenly both keenly aware that this was the first time they'd been comfortable around each other. Strange what an emergency could produce.

A light cough caught their attention and Hana looked up as Baki said, "Koto?"

The girl looked embarrassed, but gamely spoke up, her voice lovely and musical. "I don't want to intrude. But you all have been here for hours, so I had the Aburame kitchens bring over something. What they serve here is probably awful."

Hana looked behind the girl and noted servants behind her, carrying in covered dishes along with hot tea. The smell hit her and she realized just how long it had been since she'd eaten.

"It seems wrong somehow." Hana said as she accepted a plate and cup from one of the servants.

"Yes, it probably does. But none of you will be much help if you don't take care of yourselves." Koto answered Hana, but her eyes were on Baki as she herself served him a plate of food.

With that, Koto gave a small polite bow and a sweet smile, and withdrew to oversee the servants.

Hana watched Baki as he looked away from Koto. "A sweet girl."

Baki nodded noncommittally.

"That's your type, isn't it? You're not gay."

Baki shook his head, "No. That was a misunderstanding. Kankuro …." At the mention of the boy's name, he stopped and grimaced in pain.

Hana looked back over at Koto who was shooting small glances at Baki every now and again. "She likes you."

"She's too young." He said plainly. "Besides, I thought you wanted to 'mate' me."

Hana snorted. "No. You're a candidate to be mine, but I'm throwing you back. I really don't like you much."

"Feeling's mutual." He said without rancor. "Although, for a kunoichi, you're not that bad."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically and sighed, then shot him a teasing look. "Koto's a year older than I am."

Baki sighed and ate his meal.

"We'll keep Temari and send you Koto. Deal?" She purred, then added, "It'll make Genma's day."

Baki ignored her as she laughed at him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari's voice was getting hoarse and the water in the pitcher was out. So Shikamaru headed down the hall to get something for his wife's throat.

He took a wrong turn and ended up in another waiting area, slightly shocked to see Kiba and Inoichi. The two were arguing. About food.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked them. "Is Ino alright?" It was a fair question seeing how the blond kunoichi was the only link between these two.

Both men shut up, not wanting to tell everyone of Ino's pregnancy.

Shikamaru sighed. "I know, okay. Temari knows, so I know."

Kiba grinned and Inoichi scowled.

"She gave us a small scare, but what it boils down to is that she's not eating enough. Stomach acid was eating at her and her father thinks it's all my fault." Kiba huffed.

Inoichi's scowl intensified. "She's afraid that you won't want her anymore if she gets fat."

Kiba scowled back. "I've told her that isn't true. I've told her over and over again."

"Shizune's in there reading her the riot act." Inoichi leaned back and rubbed his eyes. "I'm assuming you're here with Temari?"

Shikamaru nodded and told them all he'd learned.

Inoichi sucked in a breath and shook his head. "Sounds pretty bad."

Kiba just looked …thoughtful.

It was such a strange expression on Kiba's face that both Inoichi and Shikamaru turned to stare at him. Finally, Inoichi couldn't stand it anymore. "What?"

Kiba pointed a finger at Shikamaru. "Do you remember when we were trying to sneak out of the Academy? To get out of an exam?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Which time?"

"The time where I asked if you could _become _a shadow and slip away?"

"No." Shikamaru shook his head, "sorry."

"No, no …I asked you and you said only your crazy great-uncle tried it, and it nearly killed him." Kiba was sitting up now, energy rolling off him in excited waves.

Inoichi eyed him, _what was he talking about?_

"Kichiro?" Shikamaru scratched his head. "He nearly died, he was trying to use the shadows to transport himself and accidentally separated his spirit from his body and ….." At this point the shadow-ninja's eyes went really wide.

Kiba jumped up. "Exactly! But I forget how he made it through."

Shikamaru's shoulders slumped. "He hadn't gone far and panicked, trying to reconnect with his body. He nearly died of chakra depletion before he made it back. Kankuro's not aware or awake enough to do that."

"But what if he had a guide?" Kiba asked and turned an eye on Yamanaka Inoichi, master of the mind jutsus.

All three stared at each other before Shikamaru whispered. "Is that even possible?"

Inoichi shook his head. "I don't know. I've separated people like that, used it as a killing technique. Never tried to put someone back together. It would be dangerous though."

"He's already dying, how much danger could there be?" Kiba said, grabbing Inoichi's arm in his fervor.

"Not to him, the danger would be to me."

The bubble burst and Kiba stepped back, suddenly uncertain.

"When I kill someone like that, I'm separate from them, even in their own mind. To try and bring someone back, I'd have to wrap my mind around theirs. If they died, most likely they'd pull me into death as well."

"Oh." Shikamaru said gravely. Kiba just looked crestfallen.

"Still it's an absolutely brilliant idea and I can't believe you came up with it." Inoichi slapped his knee and got up. "We need to speak with the Hokage about this."

Inoichi stopped at the door and looked back at them. "Come on Shikamaru. Kiba, you stay here and wait for Ino."

With that, he left. Shikamaru looked at Kiba and shrugged, hurrying to follow the older man.

Kiba scowled. "What did he mean he couldn't believe I came up with it?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Okay. Can I have a cookie? Pretty please?**


	34. Hospital Fare

Inoichi and Shikamaru tracked down Tsunade in her office just as she was getting ready to leave. It had been a long night last night with the wedding and the attack and all, now it was nearly mid-morning and she was whipped.

She tiredly glanced at them as they pushed their way into her office, her young assistant not able to keep them out. Where was Shizune when she needed her?

"I've got the report on your daughter, Inoichi. I haven't looked it over yet, but from what I was told it's not too bad, not yet. We may have to make out a proper diet for her, one that you and Inuzuka here may have a difficult time enforcing from what Shizune told me earlier."

Then Tsunade blinked and focused on the two of them, "Wait. You're not Kiba."

Shikamaru snorted, "No, hardly. We have something else to discuss."

Quickly Inoichi gave the broad outline of Kiba's idea to the Hokage, whose weariness disappeared into a growing interest.

Between the three of them, they roughed out a plan that would maximize Inoichi's safety during the experimental attempt. Each with a palpable excitement.

"When do we get started?" Shikamaru asked the other two, although technically he wasn't part of the actual operation.

Inoichi rolled his shoulders. "I hate to say it, but tomorrow may be best. I drank too much at the wedding reception and haven't slept since before then. This is delicate enough that I don't want to attempt anything until I'm at top form."

Shikamaru understood, but couldn't help but feel that time was not something they could easily waste.

Tsunade tapped a lone fingernail on her desk, frowning. "I've set up a rotation for chakra transfusions to continue, but ..." She sighed heavily. "But I think I need to send you upstairs to rest here, Inoichi. The young man's remaining chakra points are only producing the slightest trickle of energy now. If we wait until tomorrow, there may not be anyone left to rescue."

Inoichi nodded. "A ninja adapts to the needs of the situation, I understand. A nap will help with the tiredness, but what about the alcohol? I know it's been awhile, but I haven't slept and I don't want to be impaired in the slightest. Not for this."

"I'm going to send up one of my medics to test your alcohol levels, if she finds any she's going to burn it out of your system." Tsunade informed him as she called her assistant in to give her the orders.

"You can do that?" Shikamaru asked, surprised.

"With low levels, yes." Tsunade answered even as she hurriedly scribbled out instructions. "And its actually not an easy skill. We don't tell people we can do that so we're not inundated with drunk shinobi just so they can avoid a hangover."

Inoichi looked at her strangely. "I recall you having some doozies of a hangover yourself."

Tsunade flashed him a quick grin. "Like I said, it's not easy and not something you can perform on yourself if you've been imbibing. Besides, if you get rid of the hangover, where's the incentive to slow down the next time?"

Shikamaru shook his head in disgust as he rose to excuse himself. "I need to go back to Temari."

"Don't tell her anything." Tsunade ordered. "I need to discuss this idea with Gaara and Temari together, it will have to be their decision. Oh, and thank you Shikamaru, this is absolutely a brilliant idea."

"It was Kiba's actually." Inoichi pointed out to her. It was one thing for him to poke fun at his future son-by-marriage, and another thing entirely for someone else.

"Really? I'm impressed either way. We shinobi closely guard our family jutsus to the point that we miss opportunities such as this. I guess it would take someone on the outside to point out how to use the Nara knowledge in combination with the Yamanaka jutsu."

Inoichi yawned and apologized.

"No, we need to start as soon as you are available. Follow my assistant, she'll show you where you can rest and get ready."

The three then stood, looked at each other as they noted the new hope growing in each other's gazes.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura was exhausted, but had slipped from her own room at the first opportunity. Now she was slipping through the door to Kankuro's room, stopping when she saw Temari. The former sand kunoichi looked almost haggard with her own exhaustion, but she also looked determined as she whispered into her brother's ear.

A medical ninja that she knew only in passing gave Sakura the once over and frowned. "You shouldn't be in here."

Temari blinked up and then peered over at Sakura. "No. She can come in."

Sakura wasn't sure why she was here, but felt compelled forward. Her eyes looked everywhere except at the still form on the bed. She took a seat beside Temari and then, not being able to avoid it, looked at Kankuro.

Sakura caught her breath. He looked dead to her. As a medical ninja herself, she'd seen plenty of comas, and even then there was usually something, a spark or a twitch or something of life. But not here, not now. Horrified, she glanced up at the medical ninja currently calling more chakra to his hands, but the man refused to meet her gaze.

"Tsunade said we could talk to him, possibly guide him back to himself. Apparently the idiot has separated his mind from his body and is 'lost'. How like the jerk, he never could read a map properly." Temari's voice was rough and hoarse, apparently she'd been talking for quite a while.

Sakura sat back silently, knowing there was more to Kankuro's condition. She'd gotten an update from a fellow medic before heading down here. It didn't look good.

"I'm sorry."

Temari shook her head. "No. I can never repay you what I personally owe you."

"I failed him." Sakura shook her head, starting to choke up.

Temari's eyes were fierce, her voice cracking painfully as she turned to face down Sakura. "You saved his life in Suna, don't think I've forgotten. Then you helped save Gaara. Now you've saved Kankuro again. Sakura ..." The blond blinked hard to keep away the tears. "I have been of no use to my family lately, it was you who stepped up and helped. I was stuck guarding Suna outposts while you fought Sasori. I was out having sex while you were fighting to save my brother's worthless life."

Sakura blinked hard at that, then giggled. "Was it at least good sex?"

Temari choked, then laughed too. Some of the tension dissipated from the room. "The best."

"If you'd had a different answer I would have been crushed." Shikamaru spoke up from the open doorway.

Both girls flushed and looked away.

Shikamaru walked over to hand his bride a glass of water and then started rubbing her shoulders. "You sound like a croaking frog. Do you want me to take over?"

Temari leaned back into his touch with a sigh. "No. Gaara tried earlier, but he's not one for talking in the first place. He couldn't think of anything to say, actually I think he was embarrassed about talking in front of the medics. I sent him away."

"Temariiiiii." Shikamaru drew out her name in a chiding manner.

"No. It's the only help I can provide and I'm damn well going to do it." She pushed his hands away with a mulish look.

"Well, you have to stop for a moment anyway. Tsunade wants to have a meeting with you and Gaara."

Temari's face paled and she swayed in her seat. "No."

Shikamaru mentally kicked himself, obviously she thought the Hokage was going to tell them there was no more hope. He was under orders not to say anything, but in the face of his wife's despair he couldn't hold back. "There's a plan. I can't say more, I promised. But no one has given up yet."

Temari and Sakura stared at Shikamaru and his smile. Answering smiles were not drawn from them, but both relaxed slightly. Then Temari stiffened, still holding tight to her brother's lifeless hand. "I can't leave him by himself. What if he slips away because I wasn't here?"

"I'll stay." Sakura said softly.

Shikamaru shot her a grateful look and Temari stared baffled at the pink-haired girl. "I don't understand you at all. My family and I have caused you nothing but trouble from the very first. Gaara held you hostage and all that, not to mention the attack on your village. Why? Why go out of your way for us?"

Sakura didn't have an answer, so she forced a smile. "Aw, you're not that bad really. And I was impressed with how Gaara fought so hard to change, even before the sand demon was pulled out of him."

Temari got up and Sakura moved over to take her place. "And Kankuro?"

Sakura shrugged as she took his hand from his sister's grasp. "Oh, he's a perverted jackass. I have no idea why I help him."

Temari continued to stare a moment, then smiled tremulously. "Oh, well good. I was afraid you didn't know him well enough."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba was walking Ino back home. They had no escort though, Inoichi already resting up at the hospital and Tsume still away on her mission. It was the perfect opportunity to be together, or at least Ino thought so.

"Kiba?" She bumped him with her hip as they walked. "We're alone."

Her fiance nodded absently, then turned toward a small cafe. "I'm hungry, aren't you hungry?"

Ino grinned and ran her hand down his arm to hold his hand. "Yah. There's something on the menu that I've been wanting for a while." Her voice left no doubt to her meaning.

Kiba smiled a bit tightly and pulled her into the cafe. "Good. Er, yep ...let's see. How about some sweet buns, I could use the energy fix."

Ino was looking shocked. Kiba was passing up sex for food? Had the world ended and no one had told her? Then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I eat, Kiba. No need to force feed me."

Kiba looked up at her and she blinked and pulled back at the intensity of his gaze. "Ino. Do you want my child? Our child?"

Ino's heart fluttered as she realized that Kiba was angry. Very, very angry. "O...of course I do." She muttered and picked up the menu, pretending to read.

"No. I'm serious. Do you love me? Do you want a life with me? Raising our children and everything. I need to know now before it's too late."

Ino's stomach dropped. "What do you mean, too late?"

Kiba growled and rubbed his eyes then looked at her again. She'd never seen him look like this before. "We're not married yet, even pregnant, you still have the option of escaping. I'm not looking to hold you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ino whispered, too shocked to react.

Kiba shook his head almost violently. "No, but you're leaving me."

Ino choked, "No, no I'm not."

Kiba leaned forward, his eyes boring into hers. "Then why are you trying to kill yourself, not to mention our child?"

A groan escaped her as she stared at him, comprehension washing over her. "I'm not trying to hurt either one of us."

"Bullshit." Kiba's gaze captured hers. "You are so caught up in the way you look, that you're ignoring your health. And it's not just your health anymore. You keep insinuating that I won't love you fat. Do you think so little of me?"

"What????" Ino sputtered.

"Do you think I'm so base, so low and so shallow that when I say 'I love you' that I only mean that under certain circumstances. That I love you only while you're thin, or blond, or being good or some shit like that? If I went on a mission and got a scar from here to here." He pointed from his forehead and across his face. "Would you still love me?"

Ino nodded, mute in her shock.

"Then why think my love for you comes with conditions? Sure I like the way you look, you're sexy as hell. But I love all of you. I'm not blind to the bad parts, I love all of you."

"Oh Kiba." Ino blinked back tears and reached for his hand, which he squeezed. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I love you and I'll try to do better. I really will." Then she stopped and sat up. "Wait. What bad parts?"

Suddenly Kiba raised his menu up over his face. "Sweet buns sound good? Good. Anything else?"

"What bad parts?" She growled.

"Dorayaki? Yep, that sounds good." He said, referring to pancakes stuffed with sweet red beans.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki arrived back at the hospital, not having rested well. He wouldn't have left at all if he'd had any choice. But dispatches from Suna had to be dealt with, not to mention ordering the incarceration of a certain widow responsible for hiring the two assassins. Life continued. Baki snorted, he just hoped it continued for Kankuro.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the waiting room as that Hana was still there. She'd left at some point since she was cleaned up and wearing fresh clothing, but from her face it didn't look like she'd rested any better than he had.

Not talking, he walked over and poured two cups of fresh tea. He handed one to her.

Hana sipped and grimaced. "Not as good as the stuff Koto brought last night."

Baki nodded, but forbore answering.

"Hmmmm ...she's probably hanging around somewhere to see you. Go find her and wrangle us up some decent tea." Hana said blandly. "I'm sure she'd be thrilled and probably would smile sweetly at you."

Baki ignored her and sat down.

"She'd make an excellent wife." Hana continued, ignoring the fact that he was ignoring her.

Baki looked down into his tea, hoping she'd quit soon.

"And so cute. I remember that just the other day I was in the bath house with her. Do you know that it's not a clever tailor that makes her so ...curved? It's not fair actually." She frowned and peeked down at her more sleek curves.

Baki coughed and spit out his tea which he'd just sipped. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"That." She smirked and took a sip of her own tea.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was several hours later that Inoichi, Tsunade, Temari and Gaara entered Kankuro's room. Shizune was right behind them, carrying multiple seals and other equipment.

Tsunade frowned as she watched her assistant roll out the seals and began to inscribe them. She'd been quite annoyed this morning looking for Shizune, who was late for work. Shizune was never late. When had the two reversed roles?

Gaara had stopped and was staring at Sakura with an expression Tsunade couldn't read. The Hokage looked at her student and didn't even bother wondering why she was there. Sakura had worked so hard to save the sand shinobi's life. It was just like her to want to see things through, and feeling that if he died then she'd failed. It was the same for Tsunade. If the boy died after all of this, Tsunade would take it as a personal insult. Sakura probably felt the same.

Embarrassed, Sakura stood, but didn't release Kankuro's hand. She couldn't think of anything to say, luckily Temari came to her rescue.

"Thank you, Sakura. I wouldn't have felt right leaving him in anyone else's hands. Or voice, as the case may be." The blond girl said.

Gaara nodded, his expression unchanged, but his stance a bit less tense. He didn't want to admit that he was jealous. He'd been unable to hold vigil like his sister and Sakura, their one time enemy. Gaara felt helpless and powerless. He'd been unable to sleep well, dreams of some unknown darkness eating his brother alive kept haunting him. At least he hadn't screamed out.

"Stupid jerk." Gaara said, now standing over his brother's bed. "Following alone after an enemy that had been able to take _me_. Not taking the time to get better. Now I find out you can't even duck properly. You're an ass."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow at Tsunade who pursed her lips and shook her head. She realized that it was as close as the Kazekage would come to admitting his feelings for his brother, at least in public. She'd been a medical ninja way too long to take such statements from families at face value. You had to read between the lines. Gaara didn't want to lose his brother, it couldn't be any more clear to her if he shouted it from the mountaintop.

"Do you have everything?" Tsunade turned away asked Shizune with a snide voice. "I could send my new assistant who's not late for work to get anything you've forgotten."

Shizune bit her lip to bite back a retort and continued on with her work.

Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry, rough night and all that crap. You're not the only one struggling this morning. Half my staff is late or suffering the effects of too much sake. Genma hasn't even bothered to check in yet."

Shizune did her best to hide her blush and kept quiet, knowing just where Genma was sleeping off last night. She just hoped he locked up before leaving her apartment. And that he wasn't seen.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Told you so." Hana murmured, her her hands wrapped around a steaming bowl of nimono.

Baki turned so she couldn't see his face as he smiled down at a blushing Koto. This couldn't continue, it could never work out. She was too ...fresh for him, too innocent. He was not a gentle man. But he couldn't tell her any of that, not in front of an audience. So he simply thanked her.

She beamed at him, her color high which complemented her green dress in a becoming manner.

"Tell the cooks they're wonderful." Hana told the girl as she took her first bite.

Koto looked confused, frowning at Hana who was actually being nice to her despite being a kunoichi. And the veterinarian was always with Baki the last few times she'd been by the hospital. Yet, she'd been the one who'd overhead Hana's tearful confession to her mother about thinking Baki was gay.

But Koto eyed the older ninja and knew bone deep that he wasn't gay. Hana must be a fool. Yet, Koto knew she wasn't. The Inuzuka kunoichi had treated Koto's kitten before and she knew Hana to be smart and strong and all those things kunoichis usually were.

Confused, Koto bid them a good day and told Baki she'd offered a prayer for Kankuro at the local shrine.

Touched, Baki's voice was gruff as he thanked her again before she reluctantly left.

"She's going to make you the perfect wife." Hana mused in between bites of the delicious stewed dish.

Baki snorted. "I'm not going to marry her."

Hana laughed. "Oh, just try and live in sin and see how the Aburame's react."

Baki choked and glared at her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inoichi's fingers flew as he formed the proper hand seals. There was a familiar tearing feeling that indicated he'd left his own body behind.

Usually, it was here that he was inundated with thoughts from the mind he was entering. But Kankuro's mind was almost an empty landscape. There ...over there he could 'see' the chakra the medics kept pushing into the young man's body. The color of the chakra did not match the natural chakra of this mind. Although the natural chakra was pulsing weakly at best.

He followed the strands of the natural chakra, hoping to find ...something. Was Kankuro still here, or had he already passed on?

Shards of memories flashed by as he journeyed on through the sand shinobi's mind. He flinched at more than a few of the memories, glad that Temari had warned him. Inoichi had been a bit shocked when she'd pulled him aside and told him about their father. He may have been a good Kazekage, but as a father ...not so much.

"Can't you take it out of Gaara?" A young voice called out. "I'm older, maybe I can do better." There was no response as Inoichi turned away from the memory.

"Bah. A puppeteer, I thought my son could do better." Inoichi looked away again. It was a good thing the man was dead already. The dislike on the man's face was etched into Kankuro's memories as he'd sneered down at his young son.

Many more memories flashed by, some good and some bad as Inoichi sped up until he came to a particularly strong picture.

Inoichi paused here, stopping at the strangeness of this memory. Kankuro was sitting in a circle with his young siblings, none of them teens yet. Gaara was smiling happily as Temari brushed his hair and Kankuro teased the baby with a home made puppet while they were being watched by a set of loving parents who smiled proudly down at them all. It was a sweet scene, but something was off.

Inoichi looked around mentally and realized that Kankuro was here. Watching this scene over and over again. The boy's presence was so weak he'd almost missed it. Inoichi turned to watch the scene himself, then sighed inwardly as he realized what was happening.

The scene was false. The edges were off and the picture distorted. The memory was not real. It was pieced together out of longing, not reality.

Inoichi tentatively reached out with a tendril of his own mind and touched Kankuro's mind. The boy was not aware of himself, not even recognizing himself in the made-up memory. He was drawn here, but didn't know why.

Kankuro's mind withdrew from Inoichi, the strong presence frightening him. Inoichi maintained the contact, but only lightly. As weak as he as, if the boy fled now it might all well be over.

"You need to come home." He said, trying to keep the words and meanings simple. Overwhelming him at this time could have the opposite effect.

"I'm too tired." Was the sluggish response.

Inoichi looked back at the false memory that drew the boy so. "Your family is waiting for you."

"My family?" The response was slow and hard to pick up. Inoichi tightened his mental grip. Kankuro's mind struggled, but didn't have the power to free himself. Yet, Inoichi knew that if he tried to drag him back like this he might well fracture the mind he was trying to save.

"Gaara. Temari." Inoichi said, not mentioning the parents.

A sense of longing brushed through the other mind, but it disappeared quickly. "Who?"

"Your family."

"Mine?" The presence sounded curious, and was a bit stronger. Or was that his imagination? Inoichi couldn't be sure.

"They're waiting for you." Inoichi told him, but the presence faded alarmingly.

"Too tired."

"You can rest over there, with them." Inoichi prodded, not wanting to press too hard or too fast.

"Just let me sleep."

"No!" Inoichi softened his tone as Kankuro's mind pulled back from his more forceful reply. "That's not sleep, that's death."

"But I'm sleepy."

"There's a good place to rest over here." Inoichi said and pulled back, leading Kankuro away from the false memory and towards the seat of his chakra points.

The boy's mind followed him with weary reluctance, but balked about half-way back. "This isn't right."

Inoichi paused with him and looked around. All he could see was the chakra being pushed into the boy. Apparently Kankuro recognized that the chakra wasn't his and didn't belong here.

"That's your family trying to lead you home." Inoichi stepped backwards, drawing Kankuro with him step by step.

"I don't know." The boy's mind gave a lurch, then tried to slip through his grasp. Inoichi drew another tendril of his own mind and wrapped it around the boy's presence. He hadn't wanted to do that, now if the boy did slip into death it was possible he'd pull Inoichi in after him. But he wasn't ready to let the boy go yet, either.

"You don't want to disappoint your family, do you?"

Inoichi knew immediately it was the wrong thing to say. Kankuro's presence shriveled and started to actively fight the hold. The mind jutsu expert knew that if the boy fought too hard, he'd destroy what cohesiveness remained.

The boy's mind wailed as it struggled, "they're better off without me."

Inoichi sighed, at least he was remembering now that he had a family. "They're fighting hard to keep you around, can't you hear them?"

"N...nnoo." But Inoichi knew that and used the momentary distraction to pull Kankuro even closer to his own mind. Now he was getting glimpses of the sand shinobi's feelings. Feelings of uselessness and not wanting to be a burden, of failing those he cared about. Stripped of his brashness, only the inner child remained. The stronger parts of the boy's personality were suppressed, quiescent. Inoichi knew that to succeed he'd have to waken those parts of Kankuro's mind.

"Who's going to protect Gaara and Temari if you're not there?" Inoichi pushed and prodded, taking one step at a time as he backed toward reuniting the boy's mind with his body.

Images flashed between the two, distorted images of his siblings fighting various remembered opponents. Then the Leaf shinobi saw a flash of pink.

"Sakura needs you too."

"Who?"

But the pink image returned and the boy studied it curiously. Inoichi knew without looking that they were almost back. Even now he could feel the borrowed chakra feeding Kankuro's mind, already doing some good.

"She's mean." The boy whined.

Inoichi paused. Now that he was here, how was he supposed to reunite the two pieces of Kankuro? Always before, in combat, he'd severed this connection. He had no clue how to heal it.

"She's holding your hand." Inoichi told him absently, as he pushed the boy's mind toward the seat of his chakra.

"Really?" But that was all Kankuro got out before he 'saw' the seat of his chakra and reached out curiously to 'touch' it. Then Inoichi watched stunned as what was Kankuro was pulled inexorably back into himself.

With great satisfaction, Inoichi grinned inwardly as the two parts merged to become one without him having to do a thing. Not done yet, he waited until he saw the first tendrils of chakra build and escape to infuse the energy starved areas around them. These tendrils weren't weak and pallid like the ones he'd seen when he'd first started. No, this chakra was much stronger and was building up quickly.

Time to go.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inoichi came to himself without fanfare, startling poor Shizune as she tended his body.

Gaara and Temari were looking haggard as they stared at him and back to their brother, who hadn't moved or woken.

"Well?" Temari asked impatiently.

Tsunade hooted out loud and Sakura grinned from her seat beside Kankuro. "Inoichi, that was amazing. I don't know what you did in there, but damn!"

"It worked then?" Gaara peered at his still unmoving brother, obviously unsure.

"It worked." Inoichi assured them.

"He's still out." Temari pointed out, afraid to get her hopes up.

Tsunade grinned like a mad woman. "Oh, but this is just sleep. He's 'there' now. His own chakra is building back up and even from here I can feel that the other six chakra points are revving back up too."

"KANKURO!" Gaara leaned down and shouted in his brother's face, drawing a frown from all the medics in the room.

Dark brown eyes winced and slitted, then fell back down.

"Let him rest. It's been a long journey." Inoichi said and accepted a glass of medicinal tea from Shizune. He himself was played out, completely exhausted.

Gaara swallowed hard, but nodded, unable to speak around the lump in his throat. Temari sat down before she could collapse, relieved beyond words.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Genma woke up confused and with an aching head. Where the hell was he?

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Ok. I have cookies, now I need reviews!**


	35. Tell me why!

It was late in the afternoon when Genma finally showed up at the Hokage tower. He looked more than a little worse for wear. Tsunade eyed him and shook her head, before telling him to get 'lost'. She had no use for him like this. She did hand him a scroll, however, and told him he didn't have to leave on this particular mission until tomorrow.

Before he could read the mission orders though, his arm was snagged and he was drawn into one of the side offices. Shizune was then looking out the door to make sure no one had seen her nab him. Genma eyed her backside appreciatively for a moment, then mentally kicked himself as he looked away.

When Shizune turned to look at him, he stared back at her. Neither spoke. Then both opened their mouths to talk, and both shut them again to let the other go first. Then they did it again. Finally Genma coughed. "This is stupid, yah?"

Shizune nodded and shrugged. Now that she was face to face with him, she no longer had anything to say. "Did you lock up when you left?" She managed weakly.

"That was _your_ place?" He muttered as she narrowed her eyes on him dangerously.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hana was debating what to do next. Word had come down that Kankuro was now recovering. She'd next headed to the Hokage tower to check to see if she was needed. A flustered looking Shizune had only shaken her head and told her to 'stay on alert', but to otherwise take the time to rest up. Tsume was not expected back for a few more days. Kiba was probably off somewhere with Ino and Hana just couldn't face heading back home by herself.

She knew what her real problem was, but didn't want to admit it to herself. As much as she liked Kankuro, it wasn't for him that she'd stayed at the hospital. And it wasn't his face she'd been hoping to see. Oh, she was greatly relieved he was going to get better. But it was pale-jade eyes that haunted her, not dark brown ones.

So she sat on a bench outside the Hokage tower and ran through her options. Go home or go back to find Gaara? She knew which one she _wanted_, but she knew which one she should do.

Just as she stood up to head home, there was a crunching sound of breaking glass and as she looked up, she had to dodge as Genma fell at her feet. Hana stared up in shock to see a figure move away from the second story window. She bent down to peer at the moaning shinobi.

"What did you do to Shizune?" She muttered as she checked him for injuries.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari and Gaara were still hovering over Kankuro. They were the only ones still worried though, the medics now were actually acting cheerful as they came and went out of the room.

Shikamaru was running back and forth, bringing tea and food for the siblings as they kept their vigil. He understood that they weren't moving until their brother actually woke up. It was troublesome, but he did understand. And Temari had waited with him that time after his first mission as a chuunin, waiting until he'd heard his teammates were going to live.

Inoichi had headed back home, muttering something about old bones sleeping better in their own beds. Sakura had been sent back to her own bed by Tsunade. The pink-haired kunoichi hadn't wanted to leave, but her sensei was insistent and she'd given in with ill grace.

Every now and again, Kankuro would stir or mutter intelligibly and everyone would tense up, but then his face would smooth back out as he continued to sleep. Shikamaru wasn't sure how much longer Gaara would be able to take this waiting game. The red-head was clutching his fists over and over again and Temari would shoot him evil glances every once in a while, telling him to 'sit down and shut up'.

What amazed Shikamaru the most though, was when the Kazekage would obey her.

"You were easier to get along with when you were scared of me." Gaara muttered as she scolded him again.

She nodded. "Too true. We've both changed since then though. But I'm still not going to let you wake him up when he needs to rest! You heard the medics."

"Yah." The voice was rough and hoarse sounding. And very sweet to those waiting to hear it.

They all stopped cold and turned to stare at Kankuro who was blinking groggily at them. "Jus a few more mins, Temari." He whined, just as if it were a normal morning. Temari broke down, burying her face in her hands as she choked on her emotions.

Shikamaru rushed over to hold her as Gaara's eyes widened in alarm.

Kankuro fell back asleep.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Genma walked back to his apartment, limping and rather peeved. He'd refused treatment for the cuts and scrapes, saying he had some ointments at home that would work just as well as any medic. Hana had let him go reluctantly, he could tell. They'd knocked boots together a long time ago, but had parted amicably. He wouldn't have minded more, actually. But he didn't 'suit' as far as her mother was concerned and Hana had let the relationship fizzle into friendship.

What worried him now though, was Shizune.

How was he supposed to know it was her bed he'd woken up in? It wasn't as if she'd left a note or anything. What bothered him now was why she was so upset. Had he not been good? He'd been drunk sure, but he'd never had any complaints over his performance before. And that spark they'd had when they'd kissed at the party. That had been strange, but kind of cool actually. Surely he'd satisfied her?

Of course he had. He'd not left a woman hanging yet. No, she was mad because he hadn't remembered whose bed he'd been sleeping in. He just wished he could remember if she was any good.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino was curled up against Kiba purring in the after affects. "Are you trying to train me like a nin-dog?" She fake pouted, running her fingers down his ribs teasingly.

Kiba grunted and pulled her hand away to hold it to his lips. "What do you mean?" He asked as he kissed each finger sweetly.

"You fed me breakfast and lunch and after I eat you reward me with kisses." She giggled as he licked her wrist.

"Just kisses?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and suddenly sat up to lean over her, running that wicked tongue over one peaked nipple.

Ino moaned and arched her back toward him as her breath hissed out. "And you've finally learned foreplay." She laughed up at him, reaching out to tug at his shirt. She was nude, he was not.

Kiba rolled away suddenly, leaving an empty place as he slapped her hip sharply. "We need to get you back home. If your Dad comes home and finds out you're not there he's going to come looking for you."

Ino sat up, startled, staring at her betrothed. Kiba was passing up sex? "What's wrong?" She asked as he tossed her clothes to her, a pained expression on his face. He wanted her, she could see the evidence that bulged even now as he tried to get her to hurry up.

"Nothing." Kiba groaned and kissed her hotly. She smiled against him and tried to pull him back down to the bed, but he pulled away. "Your Dad ..."

Ino pouted as she got dressed.

"Your Dad is capable of killing me ...and don't think he doesn't want to either." Kiba explained as he turned her around to brush her hair. The first few times he'd done this for her he'd nearly yanked out her hair, but now he was getting pretty good at a basic pony tail.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Before heading home, Hana checked in at the veterinarian clinic. She was glad there were no new emergencies, but sighed as she saw the mountain of paperwork one day's absence had created. She hated the administration side of things and her aide was on maternity leave.

A knock sounded at her office door and she issued a 'come in' without looking up.

"I was going to leave you a message, thinking you'd be at home by now."

Hana looked up startled into Baki's gaze. "What message?"

"An invitation to dinner."

Hana couldn't have been more shocked than if he'd walked in completely nude. "I thought I explained. I'm not chasing you anymore."

Baki sneered at her. "And don't think I'm not grateful. This is a dinner with all of us."

Hana's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Define 'all' of us."

The sand shinobi leaned wearily against the closed door. "Temari and her husband, me and Gaara of course."

"Sounds intimate. Sure you want me there?" Hana asked, she wondered at the purpose of this invitation.

"Temari wants you there, I think she wants to thank you for your part in saving Kankuro's life."

"Your heartbeat picks up when you lie, you might want to watch that." She informed him cooly. "Now tell me the real reason."

"Gaara."

Very surprised, Hana's own heartbeat picked up and Baki smirked at her as he noticed. "You've been pursuing the wrong sand shinobi."

Hana sighed. "I only wish. You were never my choice, it's a clan thing. Gaara ...it would never work."

"How do you know? What is this thing about 'candidates' and 'possibilities'? I never thought less of Inuzuka bravery than I do right now."

"How dare you?" Hana jerked back stunned.

"How dare you give up on Gaara before even giving him a chance." He returned.

"You know nothing about it, nothing!" She shouted.

"How could I? Clan secrets and all that shit! You pursue a guy you're not interested in and ignore the one that makes your heart race!" He yelled back at her. "And don't think I didn't see Gaara's jealous reaction when he found me comforting you at the hospital."

"Fine. What time?" She gritted her teeth, giving in.

A bit stunned at her surrender, he eyed her with grave suspicion. "You'll come?"

"What time?"

"Seven. It's at the hospital I'm afraid."

"Fine."

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was about six o'clock when Shizune opened her door wearing a ratty old bathrobe and a facial mask. Genma blinked at her and started laughing so hard he almost dropped the bouquet.

Shizune rescued the flowers and hit him over the head with them, sending petals fluttering all around him before slamming the door in his face.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino tried to pull Kiba into her room. "Dad's asleep, come on in for a little while."

"I am not having sex with you while your Dad is here." Kiba said bluntly. "I don't care if he sleeps like the dead, it's not happening."

"Coward." Ino whispered.

"You bet." Kiba responded, then told Akamaru to head toward the kitchen.

Ino followed them and smiled as he stopped and greeted her mother who was making dinner. He turned to stare at her accusingly. Ino leaned in to whisper, "I wasn't inviting you in for sex you know."

Missing all of this, Ino's mother put out a plate of scraps for a happy Akamaru who waited for the 'go ahead' from Kiba before he started to eat. "You Yamanaka's are spoiling my dog." He whined even as he accepted a hug from the matronly woman.

Ino's mother had them sitting at the table with a bowl of steamed rice and some grilled fish before they could excuse themselves.

"I've already eaten today. Twice." Ino whimpered and stared down at her plate.

Kiba picked up one of the skewers and bit into the fish in appreciation. "Eat just one or you'll hurt your mother's feelings."

"Will you reward me again?" Ino asked breathlessly, squirming in her seat as she remembered his mouth on her earlier. She'd come screaming twice just that afternoon. And he'd not had any relief yet. He must really be in pain.

Beneath the table, Ino slipped one hand into his lap, making Kiba jerk upright and stare wildly at Ino's mother as she bustled around the kitchen. "Not here!" He hissed. Then bit back the moan as she wrapped her fist around hm the best she could through the confines of his pants.

She set up a rhythm of squeezes and caresses that had him nearly panting.

"Are you enjoying the fish, dear?" Ino's mother called to them. Kiba choked and nodded while Ino giggled.

"Come upstairs with me?" She asked, but he shook his head 'no'.

"Fine, take me back to your place. I need you." Ino bit his earlobe and Kiba's eyes crossed.

"N...no...not a good idea." Kiba winced and managed to slide away from her a few inches. The space giving him a chance to uncloud his eyes and take a shaky breath.

Ino didn't know what to think. Kiba had brought her to the peak of pleasure twice today, but had found excuses to stop before she could satisfy him. He was showing an interest in foreplay that was new to him. She knew that it wasn't because he didn't want her, she'd had evidence to the contrary in her hand just a moment ago. Her eyes narrowed on him as she contemplated his actions. "Why don't you want to have sex with me?"

Her voice wasn't loud, but it wasn't a whisper and Kiba nearly panicked until he realized her mother hadn't heard. "Shhhh! Behave yourself, Ino. Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Maybe." She allowed, still not lowering her voice. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Do what dear?" Ino's mother smiled at them both as she laid out some stir fried vegetables on the table.

"Noth...nothing." Kiba managed and grabbed another fish so he didn't have to talk.

"Kiba's being mean." Ino pouted, kicking her foot up and down in agitation.

Kiba felt uneasy as the two blondes stared at him, although with vastly different expressions.

"Is she asking for anything unreasonable?" Ino's mother looked puzzled. "Now Ino, don't look at me that way, but you are my only child and I have to admit I spoiled you a bit."

Ino huffed and puffed, but couldn't come up with a response as Kiba looked at her smugly from behind her mother's back.

Inoichi walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air with satisfaction. "I could eat a bear, I hope you fixed a lot! What's wrong with you all?" He asked as he took in Ino's expression.

"Kiba's refusing to have sex with me!" Ino said, doing a bit of smirking herself as Kiba's eyes got really, really big.

Kiba stopped breathing as he waited for the explosion.

Inoichi blinked hard. "Good lad."

Ino's mother paled, staring back and forth between the two. "You have to have sex after you're married, or it won't be legal."

Inoichi sighed and kissed his wife on the forehead before grabbing one of the skewers. He sat down between Kiba and Ino with a smirk of his own.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Genma came back half an hour later, this time without a gift she could beat him with. Shizune tore open the door, her face washed clean this time. "What do you want?"

"You." He said plaintively.

She slammed the door shut again.

o.O.o.O.o.O

At seven o'clock on the dot, the door to one of the hospital waiting rooms opened. Baki looked up to welcome Hana and his jaw dropped as Aburame Koto entered hesitantly. Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru all looked at her in confusion as they finished laying out the things for dinner.

"What are you doing here?" Baki growled, then felt like a monster as her lip quivered and she took a step backward.

"Inuzuka Hana couldn't make it tonight, she said she'd been 'unavoidably detained' and asked me to come by so you wouldn't have an odd number for dinner." Her voice was hesitant and shy as she peeked up at Baki uncertainly through her long dark lashes.

"You invited Hana?" Gaara's voice was without inflection, but Baki winced anyway. He knew this voice, it wasn't a good one.

"I shouldn't have come, I'm so terribly sorry." Koto whispered and took another step backward.

"You might as well stay so we won't be an odd number." Gaara said to her and the girl stopped.

Koto looked around. Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Baki and herself. "If I stay, it will be an odd number."

"No it won't, I'm not staying for dinner." Gaara told her and held out a chair for the young woman. A chair right next to Baki.

Neither Temari nor Shikamaru spoke up, both smart enough to sense the undercurrents and when to avoid them.

"Where are you going, Kazekage-sama?" Baki asked, but earned only a sharp glare from his former student.

"Gaara?" Temari spoke up finally and looked at him beseechingly.

"I'm going to sit with Kankuro. Come and relieve me when you're done eating and I'll grab something then."

Temari nodded and watched as Koto started to serve everyone with perfect manners and graceful style.

"Aren't you the girl Sakura wants to kill?" Temari asked suddenly, finally putting a name to the familiar face.

Koto frowned at the rudeness and Baki looked up sharply. Shikamaru only looked confused.

"Someone's trying to hurt you?" He asked dangerously and Koto gave him her sweetest smile.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shizune opened the door again, scowling so hard that a lesser man would have run screaming for the hills.

Genma put his foot over the threshold and she looked down at it with a frown. "Unless you want to loose the foot, I suggest you remove it and yourself."

"Answer me one question first." He asked her cooly.

She shot him a look, but waited for him to speak.

"Didn't I please you last night?"

Shizune's eyes narrowed. "No, you didn't please me at all."

"Is that why you're angry at me? Well, I'm sober now. I'm sure I could do better."

"You're over your limit, you only got one question." With that, Shizune kicked him in the shin making him hop on one foot. Her doorway now clear, she slammed the door in his face. Again.

"Maybe you didn't please me! Did you ever think about that!" He yelled.

She yanked the door back open and yanked him into the apartment. "Keep it down! I have neighbors you know."

"Aw Shizune-chan. I didn't mean to leave you hanging last night."

A vein throbbed on the side of her head and her eyes turned red with fury. Genma took a step back.

"Nothing happened last night, you idiot!" She lied through her teeth.

"Nothing? But I woke up in your bed." He pointed out in case she'd missed that fact.

"You followed me home singing like a drunken fool and passed out on my doorstep. The neighbors were complaining and I didn't feel like calling the guard out on you, they were overworked with the high alert and all." She explained, crossing her arms.

Genma didn't point out to her that she was in a dressing robe and when she crossed her arms she'd pushed up her breasts in a most enticing picture. He doubted she'd appreciate it if he told her that.

"So, why was I in your bed?"

"The couch was too small." She informed him, her eyes still shooting daggers at him.

"The floor wasn't too small." He pointed out to her.

"Idiot. I felt sorry for you, that's all. I slept on the couch."

"Oh." He paused and scratched his head, moving the senbon in his mouth from one side to the other. "Then why are you so mad?"

"Because you assumed I was just another one of your bimbos!" She yelled at him and then opened her door again. "And now that you have your answers, you can leave."

"Tsk. Fine. Whatever." Genma walked out in a huff. Women usually didn't treat him this way.

Shizune shut the door and closed her eyes, leaning against it heavily. She refused to cry. Just because they'd had mind blowing sex, it didn't mean anything. Especially when he didn't even remember it. Or her. He hadn't even known whose bed he'd been in.

The asshole.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara slipped back into Kankuro's room, dismissing one of the aides who was sitting with him. "When are you going to wake up?" He asked, but didn't receive an answer.

What if something had gone wrong? What if Kankuro had slipped back into that death coma thingy?

Gaara's gorge rose as he stared at his brother all quiet and calm. "How dare you look peaceful? Don't you know what you're putting us through out here?"

With that, he reached over and shook Kankuro's shoulder a bit strongly. Drawing a moan from his brother whose eyes blinked open as he looked around wildly. "Gggaaara? Whass wrong?" He murmured and blinked some more, having a hard time staying awake in the face of his crushing fatigue.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Gaara told him, ashamed of himself, yet still relieved that Kankuro had responded.

Finally satisfied, Gaara leaned back in his chair and fell asleep himself.


	36. Touched

Sakura didn't quite know why she was here. Tsunade had released her from the hospital late this afternoon with strict orders to 'take it easy' for a few days. So she'd gone home and had taken a shower before heading for the hot springs. It had been a pleasant evening including dinner with both Hinata and TenTen.

Although chatting with her two friends had left her feeling edgy. Maybe it was all the discussion about wedding planning and such. Goodness knows she was happy for her friends, but Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit 'off'. She wondered if she was jealous, but decided that was only part of it.

Uchiha Sasuke had been her dream man for so long that her crush had become a staple in her life. Eventually, she'd had to give up that crush under the pressures of reality although she still wanted him to come home. But if he did come back, he wouldn't recognize his two most ardent admirers. Former admirers.

Sakura and Ino had spoken at length over the years and Sakura knew that her friend would have a hard time welcoming Sasuke back with any real warmth. Not after Sasuke had turned to Orochimaru for help in gaining power. Ino's sensei had been the Third Hokage's son and the old man had almost been like a grandfather to the blond kunoichi. For Sasuke to take up with the Third's murderer, well that hadn't set well with any of them, but Asuma's team especially.

As for Sakura, well she knew Sasuke better than most and knew that the pull of gaining power was aimed at Itachi, rather than a need to get close to Orochimaru. Yet, like Ino, she too had moved on romantically speaking. She'd had a few dates over the years, but no one special. Lee was always there for her, but she only saw him as a dear friend. Naruto had been gone for a while, and although he was back now, she felt about him almost like a brother.

So she'd excused herself from dinner early on the pretext of fatigue and had headed back home. She wasn't jealous of her friend's happiness, she decided. But that they'd found someone to be happy with. Sakura had then readied herself for bed and had laid down.

But sleep wouldn't come.

Sakura tossed and turned for several hours before giving up entirely. She curled up by her window and stared out at the stars and wondered why she felt so depressed. The recent mission to save Gaara had been tough, both physically and emotionally, but the results had been good. Except ...Sakura sighed deeply, she missed Chiyo.

She'd only known the older woman a short time, but had come to admire her bravery and determination a great deal. As well as her twisted sense of humor. Then the thought of one puppeteer flowed to another puppeteer and Sakura frowned. Kankuro.

Sakura had been present when Inoichi had been able to perform the impossible and reunite his mind with the seat of his chakra. But something was missing. The pink-haired girl frowned and wondered if this was the source of her unease. Until he was awake and bitching at her, she knew she'd have a hard time accepting that he was alright.

Satisfied that she'd come to the source of her unease, she tried to sleep again. Another hour later found her up and dressed and sneaking into the sand puppeteer's hospital room.

She didn't even really know why she was there.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki wondered again why he was there. He was alone in a corner table at the bar drinking something that might once have been sake. It was awful stuff. It was late and he should be getting back to his new rooms, the old guest apartments having been destroyed in the attack on Kankuro and Sakura.

"Man shouldn't drink alone."

Baki looked up and his expression didn't change, even though he was a bit surprised to see Genma as he dropped down into a neighboring chair.

The Leaf shinobi picked up the sake bottle and poured a cup, then sniffed it and made a face. Baki watched as Genma threw the contents of the cup on the floor and called for a new bottle. His unexpected drinking partner then poured out a cup and tasted it, then nodded at the server. Baki threw out his own drink and poured a portion from the new bottle. He sipped it, and smiled appreciatively.

"Apparently they don't like you much here." Genma finally said after finishing the first cup, and pouring a second.

Baki shrugged. There were few places in this village he was liked, it didn't bother him overmuch. But he was glad to get a decent bottle of sake for a change.

"Why are you drinking?" Baki asked, still on his first cup as he watched Genma finish off his second and reach for the bottle again.

"Women." Genma groaned and downed his third cup of sake. Then he stopped and blinked foggily at Baki. "Did you know they thought you and I were gay?"

Baki scowled. "Don't remind me. Nearly turned my stomach."

"Why are you drinking, if I may ask?" Genma questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"Women." Baki answered and the two men chuckled, then saluted each other with their cups. "In fact, one of those problems I can lay at _your _feet."

"How so?" Genma asked, belching as he stretched happily.

"Aburame Koto."

"WHERE?" Genma stood, ready to flee before he realized that Baki didn't mean the girl had actually entered the bar. He sat back down with a sigh and poured himself another drink, then called for another bottle.

Baki scowled at him, shaking his finger as he pointed to the younger shinobi. "You weren't very nice to her."

"Well shit. The girl was nice enough, but too clingy." Genma shuddered. "She's too well bred to take to bed and too thick headed to take a suggestion and get lost."

"That's no way to treat a lady." Baki told him harshly, starting to get a bit angry on Koto's behalf.

"Lady? Hmph. That lady was the one who spread the rumors about you and I being gay." Genma laughed at Baki's pole-axed expression.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura poked her head into Kankuro's room and nearly squeaked out loud when she spied Gaara, until she realized that the Sand Kazekage was sound asleep.

She should leave, but ...but she didn't, instead sneaking forward to look down at Kankuro's sleeping face.

"He's still out."

Sakura jumped nearly three feet in the air, her hands to her mouth as she turned to stare wide-eyed at Gaara.

"You were asleep!" She accused him, not realizing until after she said it that it was a completely inane thing to say.

Gaara snorted and turned to look down at his brother. "I know why I'm here. But why are you here?"

Sakura shrugged, not really having an answer. "Couldn't sleep." She finally mumbled.

The red-head nodded, as if that made sense to him and pulled up a second chair beside the bed. Sakura hesitated a moment, then sat down gratefully. Silence dragged out between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was actually kind of nice to sit with someone who understood her reasons for being there, even when she didn't.

"Where's Temari?" Sakura finally asked, kind of surprised the blond kunoichi wasn't still here.

"Committing murder most likely."

Sakura's head whipped around so she could gauge his expression. "Whose?" She asked curiously.

"Shikamarus."

Sakura laughed. "What, he's made her mad already? The betting pool has the best odds for a week. I wonder who won."

Now it was Gaara's turn to stare at her. "There's a betting pool?"

Sakura shrugged. "TenTen's idea, but Chouji was the one who set it up. It's a horrid thing to do and no one should have participated."

Gaara gave a small chuckle. "So, where did you put your money?"

Sakura grinned. "Five days."

Gaara shook his head in amazement. "I wish someone had told me."

"Nah, it was decided you'd have the inside tract so to speak. And there were some who thought you might manipulate the situation in order to win."

Gaara shook his head. "Of course I would have."

Sakura grinned and then turned to look down at Kankuro again. "Has he stirred?"

"You're the medic." He pointed out.

Sakura shrugged. "Oh, I can tell that his chakra is building up. He's almost at an eighth of capacity."

Gaara winced and Sakura rushed in to defend the puppeteer. "He was starting from scratch, it takes a while."

"I have yet to thank you properly." Gaara started, unsure how to go on.

"You just did. We'll leave it at that." Sakura said quietly, and smiled. "So, why is Temari upset with Shikamaru?"

Gaara actually laughed, it was a strange sound coming from him, yet it seemed right somehow. "He'd been so focused on being here for her and for us, that he'd not made arrangements for a new place to stay."

Sakura's lips twitched with amusement. "So where are they, or do I need to ask?"

"His parents."

"Oh, I'd want to kill him too." Sakura said, and they both laughed this time.

"Oi."

All laughter stopped as both of their eyes were pulled to a blinking pair of dark brown eyes looking back at them.

Sakura reached for Kankuro's hand, then flushed and changed direction to take his wrist instead, pretending to check his pulse.

Gaara leaned over his brother and frowned down at him. "Don't you know how to duck?"

"Quack." Kankuro muttered, then smacked his lips. "I'm thirsty."

Sakura bit her lip, blinking hard to keep from tearing up. The smart ass response could only mean that he was going to be alright.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was past dawn, but still early when Baki staggered to his door to answer the summons. The knocking wasn't very loud, but it was beating painfully against his ears thanks to Genma.

Baki threw open his door and winced at the sudden light. Blinking hard, he squinted then groaned as he saw one Aburame standing on his doorstep.

"Koto? What are you doing here? It's not really appropriate that you visit me by yourself." He growled with more heat than he'd intended, then winced as pain lanced through his skull.

The brunette frowned up at him and tsked him under her tongue as she pushed past him. Baki looked around to see if anyone had seen her enter, then shrugged because there were quite a few people on the street and he had no idea if anyone had paid any attention or not.

"You shouldn't be here." He told her again as he followed her into the kitchen where she was bent over and peering into his refrigerator. "What are you doing?" He asked, trying pointedly not to stare appreciatively at her backside.

Baki watched her as she moved around the kitchen, completely baffled by what she was pulling out and mixing together. Whatever it was it looked vile.

Koto didn't bother to answer, just finished mixing her concoction and handed it to him.

"I'm not drinking that." He gagged and shoved it back at her.

"I can't make you, but it'll help." She assured him and reached out to pinch his nose closed and held the cup to his lips.

Baki considered his options, none of them appealed to him so he took the glass from her and slammed it down in two large gulps. Then coughed and hacked at the taste, glaring at her.

He watched her, her arms crossed and tapping one foot in irritation. "What are you doing in such a condition?" Her lovely voice was stern as she glared at him.

Baki shook his head, then winced as he waited for the pain, but this time it wasn't so bad. Relieved, he sighed. "You were seeing Genma, and he drinks far more than I do."

Koto shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "I expect that from a wastrel like him, but not you. I thought you were better than that."

Baki was amused to no end. She was trying her utmost to look stern and mean, and he should be mad that she was nagging him, but she looked so damned cute like that. And it flattered him a bit that she thought higher of him than she did of Genma.

Then he remembered what the other shinobi had told him last night, and his expression darkened.

Koto looked unsure for the first time and she backed up a step, not realizing that by backing into the kitchen she was cutting off her only means of escape.

"You spread those rumors about me being gay." He thundered at her, then winced as the pain returned. Her concoction was working, but he was still hung over.

Koto looked down at her feet, her fingers reaching absently for a dish towel which she used to wipe off the counter. "That's what I heard, it's not like I made it up or anything. And I only told one or two of my friends."

Baki groaned. "Look Koto, I know you're a woman and all, but you should get the facts straight before spreading false rumors."

Koto pouted and looked up at him. "But it was your friend Inuzuka Hana that I heard it from. She's not known for telling lies."

He sighed and nodded. "No, I don't suppose so. But she was mistaken."

"Yes, I know." Koto said quietly, and then bit her lip as her cheeks flushed bright red. "When I met you I realized it had to be wrong."

Slightly mollified, Baki sighed.

"I had a nice time at dinner last night." She told him in an effort to change the subject.

"So did I." He admitted before he could stop himself, then gritted his teeth. He needed to discourage her, not feed her hope that this could work out between them. He was too old and too set in his ways.

"I've come to offer an invitation to you to join us for dinner tonight."

Startled, Baki blinked. "Us?"

"The Aburame's. It'll be at the main house at seven. I trust you'll be able to come?"

Baki sighed. Politically it would be bad form to turn down an invitation from such a high placed clan. And how bad could it be with her family there along with Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari woke pleasantly enough, warm arms wrapped around her and listening to her husband' heartbeat underneath her ear. She snuggled closer in appreciation, pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

"Morning." He murmured, his embrace tightening around her.

Temari grinned against his skin as she opened her mouth around one of his flat male nipples and bit the small nub, humming under her breath. She felt Shikamaru groan and she licked the nipple as if to apologize for the bite.

She trailed kisses down his body, her hands caressing him and digging into his hip bones as she disappeared underneath the sheet. Temari nosed aside his erection, making him moan and whimper in disappointment, before taking one of the heavy sacs into her mouth with a slight suction. Suddenly his morning wood was stiffer than a metal bar and he was arching up at her, his hands reaching down to tangle in her hair.

"BREAKFAST!" There was a pounding on the door and both went still as statues as Yoshino's voice called to them both. "Hurry up or it'll get cold!"

Temari felt like crying as she sat up wide eyed, watching her husband wilt before her very eyes. "I'm getting cold too." She hissed at him. "Find us somewhere today or else!"

Shikamaru nodded in abject horror. His mother's voice had been worse than a dip in an ice covered lake.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Aburame Kameyo was heading back from the kitchens where she'd been going over the menus for tonight's dinner. This was an important meeting and she wanted everything to be just so, she didn't want the Aburame's to look bad in comparison to Suna customs.

She was hurrying on back to her own rooms to look over the choices to wear tonight, when she had a sudden thought. Kameyo knocked on her son's door and opened it peeking inside.

"We're having guests tonight for dinner. Seven. Be sure to be here and find out if Hinata can make it too." She smiled at her sleepy son.

The door shut and Shino let out a breath before leaning over the side of the bed to look down at pale lilac eyes blinking up at him. Hinata blushed, lying on the floor where she'd slid down in a hurry at the first knock on the door.

"Can you come to dinner tonight?" He asked her with deep amusement, although his own heart was racing from the close call.

Hinata nodded, her face still heated. "Do you think she knew I was here?"

Shino shook his head 'no'.

Meanwhile, Kameyo was shaking her head as she entered her rooms to find Shibi there writing her a note. "I was just leaving you a message that I've got to go to the port town briefly today, but I'll be back in plenty of time for dinner."

Kameyo nodded. "On your way out, knock on Shino's door."

"Why?" Shibi looked up.

"It's fun to torture him?" She shrugged at her husband and winked. "I thought you fixed that broken window lock last week."

Shibi sighed. "I did. I suppose they found another way to sneak her into the house. I really should have a little talk with him. This isn't right and Hiashi would have a stroke if he found out."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inoichi opened his daughter's door and poked his head inside. "Breakfast is served, come on down."

Ino sat up and groaned. She didn't want breakfast. She didn't want to get up. What she wanted wasn't here and hadn't been here all night. Kiba had left before they'd settled anything between them. Why was he avoiding being intimate with her, it made no sense. The boy was a walking hormone after all.

She got dressed and stomped downstairs obviously in a grouchy mood.

Inoichi sighed happily, Kiba was falling down on the job and as her father he couldn't be more pleased. He wondered what the problem was, then shrugged, they'd work it out eventually and in the meantime he could actually relax for a change.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari opened the door to her brother's room and caught her breath. Kankuro was sitting up against a bevy of pillows and poking at a bowl with deep suspicion.

He looked awful. Kankuro's dark hair was stringy and dirty and sticking out on one side and flat on the other. He'd lost weight, but not in a good way. His skin was pallid and he needed a bath. Temari smiled at him beatifically, he'd never looked better to her in his life.

"Oi." He said to her, his dark eyes still ringed with fatigue.

"Oi yourself, jerk. What were you doing playing at being a gentleman? Stick to what you know, jerks don't take blows for other people."

He snorted, amused then glanced to the side of the room and Temari smiled at Sakura as the pink-haired girl drew open the blinds to let a bit more light into the room.

"No offense, Sakura." Temari told her unabashed.

Sakura grinned and shook her head to show that she wasn't offended. "Gaara just left."

Temari nodded and took one of the seats beside Kankuro's bed. "What are you eating?"

Kankuro raised one brow and poked at the bowl again with one long finger. "I don't know. It defies description. I think they're trying to poison me."

"It's beef broth." Sakura frowned down at him and handed him a towel.

"What's this for?" He asked her.

"To keep food off of you." She told him matter-of-factly.

"A bib? Fuck that shit." He huffed and threw it at her, the towel hitting her in the chin.

Sakura pursed her lips. "You're right, you're so dirty right now a bit of broth couldn't make it worse. And the nastiest part of you is still your mouth, watch your language."

"Broth?" Kankuro huffed and grumbled. "Where's the real food? How is a man supposed to get better if you don't feed him?"

"If I see a man anywhere around here, I'll ask him. But for whiny children, broth does just fine." Sakura told him nastily and walked away, leaving him fuming and Temari laughing at his expense.

"Hey! Big help you are, letting her treat me that way!" Kankuro groused and swiped at his sister who dodged easily.

Temari picked up the warm bowl and handed it to him. "Eat this, prove you can handle it and I'll talk to the medics about getting you something more substantial."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" He asked, then growled as she nodded and pushed the bowl on him.

Kankuro accepted the bowl with ill grace and took a sip. "This stinks."

"You stink, that is broth." Sakura called out from the doorway as she turned away from the aide she was speaking with.

"What are you doing over there?" Kankuro called out, suspicion obviously lacing his voice. "Making plans for something nasty and intrusive I'll bet."

"You'd lose." Sakura glowered at him. "I was arranging a sponge bath for you with the prettiest nurse on the ward."

Kankuro looked deeply alarmed. He wondered how ugly this nurse was going to be, even if she was the prettiest. Then he watched as the door opened and a woman walked in carrying towels and a washcloth.

"I'll wait for you to finish eating and I'll get the hot water." The nurse told him.

Kankuro drank the rest of his broth in under a minute, a wide grin settling over his face as he watched her walk away. The blond nurse was stacked and curved and blessed with an angels face.

"Oi Sakura, you really do like me! I'm touched."

"In the head." She muttered and then shared a grin with Temari

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well? Questions? Answers? Thoughts? Recipes? REVIEWS?**


	37. Beware of Traps

Inuzuka Hana was seeing to Tsume. Not her mother, who was still away on a mission, but to the other Tsume. The mountain lion cub was bounding about his large enclosure with hardly any impediment at all.

Now came the hard part, weaning the cub from human touch. That would be easy if she could just release little Tsume back into the wild. But the young cub had not yet been taught how to hunt on its own, and with the mother dead, that left the vet with a quandary.

"That looks …intriguing." The voice behind her sent shivers down her spine and she stiffened in spite of herself.

"Every time Tsume pounces on the target, he gets a treat. We'll start making his targets harder to catch in the following few days and weeks." Hana explained in her most professional voice.

Behind her, Gaara nodded and watched her rather than the mountain lion cub. He raised a hand to touch her sleek pony tail, but stopped and clenched his fist, lowering it to his side.

"You didn't come to dinner last night." Even as a statement, she heard the inherent question.

"No." She sighed and turned to look at him, catching her breath as the late afternoon sun placed a fiery halo around his red hair. "Did you send Baki to ask me?"

Gaara shook his head. "No. But I have to admit to disappointment when a poor substitute arrived in your place."

Hana chuckled humorlessly and glanced back at the pouncing cub. "Koto isn't so bad. She has a crush on your aide though."

Gaara looked stunned. "Baki? And you sent her in your place?" He paused, then cleared his throat. "Look, Hana. I know you want to get married and you have all these clan rules and all. It's not a good idea to throw rivals at the man your clan traditions chose for you."

"Look at him." Hana lifted her chin to indicate little Tsume who was gnawing on a 'caught' treat. "I envy him a bit. He's free to hunt and pounce at will. Show him the way and he'll be a great hunter."

Left unsaid was that she wasn't free to 'hunt' a mate at her own free will.

"If you married Baki I'd be sorely tempted to kill you both."

The admission made her eyes widen as she looked at him again, his face now closed to her. But his eyes burning with things unsaid.

"If I married Baki, I'd be sore tempted to kill him too." Her words lessening the tension a bit.

"But …but I hate to think of you unhappy." The admission slipped out of him reluctantly. "I can leave him here, make him an ambassador or something?"

Inuzuka Hana caught her breath. "You'd do that for me?" Happiness glowed from her eyes and Gaara nearly died on the spot.

"Yes." The one word was torn from somewhere deep inside. He'd hate it, he'd hate them both. But for her, he'd do almost anything.

She took a step toward him, her eyes alit from within. Sand swirled up between them, a barrier. Hana stopped and looked at the sand and touched it gently, pushing her hand through the shield that he could not harden against her.

Hana's hand slowly penetrated the sand and stopped just over his heart. She could feel the heat from his body less than an inch from her fingertips.

"Don't." He whispered, but was still unable to thrust her away.

"I don't know what you make me feel, or how you do it, Gaara-kun." She whispered back to him as she boldly pressed her palm down over his heart. "But if anyone could tempt me to break from clan tradition, it would be you."

Gaara swallowed hard, feeling his heart race and not sure how he felt about her knowing how fast his pulse was beating. For her.

"What would happen exactly?" He asked, his breathing shallow.

Hana dug her finger tips into his chest wishing with all her heart that he was the one chosen for her by Kuromaru.

"Disaster." She told him simply and withdrew her hand, the sand barrier releasing her arm as it withdrew.

Gaara could breath again, but it was painful.

"What if …" He started but stopped as she shook her head and looked him in the eyes.

"I am the heir of the Inuzukas as you are the Kazekage of the Sand. Would you put your personal feelings above the good of your village? Could you?"

Gaara stared at her a long time, aching to take her in his arms as he saw his own misery reflected in her eyes. He thought about his kidnapping by the Akatsuki and how he'd deliberately shielded the village at the expense of his own safety. It was a decision he did not regret, no matter how high the personal cost.

"No." He said simply.

"Neither could I." She said. "That's why I can not hunt you down, take you as my own. It is also the reason I could never lie in Baki's bed, for I would always hate him for not being you."

"But you still need to find a mate."

"And I will. All Inuzuka marriages are brought about by our clan traditions. None have failed except those that eschewed our traditions. Those marriages ended in hate, reproach, and sometimes even bloodshed."

Gaara nodded sadly, though he raged inside. "I will be in the Leaf village for a while as Kankuro recovers."

Hana sighed and looked away again. "I've already been to the Hokage seeking missions that will take me away from here for a while."

With that, the two fell into an unhappy silence broken only by the growls of a happy mountain lion cub named Tsume.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Next door?" Temari wasn't very pleased, and it showed.

Shikamaru shrugged, it wasn't as far away from his parents as he'd like to be, but it was within their budget and available. "The neighborhood is a good one."

"I don't doubt that." Temari fumed, "but why does it have to be right next door?"

Her husband sighed and looked at her. "There's another place on the other side of the village, but it needs work and won't be available for another month. It's also a lot smaller. My parents are willing to help us buy this one."

"Because your mother wants to keep an eye on you, make sure I don't poison you with my cooking!" She hissed at him, her hands on her hips.

"Look. My father is for this too. If we buy this house and the lot next door, then we can enclose them into a small compound. We'd have our privacy, but be close enough to family if the need should arise. There's even room for guests."

Temari bit her bottom lip and turned to look at the house in question. It was very nice actually, and a lot bigger than she'd anticipated for their first home. Yet, while she and Yoshino were getting along better, Temari didn't trust that to last.

"It's safe, it's clean, it's comfortable, it's in good condition and it's affordable with a bit of help. And my mother will be available to help with the children when the need should arise."

"Children?" Temari choked and her stomach dropped a bit. Sure, they'd discussed children, but not as an immediate thing.

"Eventually." He said, reading her expression accurately. "We're both ninja, childcare will be an issue one day."

Temari nodded, knowing a losing battle when she saw one.

"Fine. But your mother has to respect our privacy."

Shikamaru bit back a groan at the thought of _that _discussion with his mother.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was clean again and despite hating the hospital's idea of food, was even full. What he wasn't, was happy.

When his door opened he looked up, then grinned to see a favorite target.

"Oh, good. I don't have to hold my nose anymore when I come in here." She told him brightly, her cheeriness grating on him.

"No one asked you to come in." Kankuro told the pink-haired girl as she slipped inside the room. He waited for her to finish peering into his eyes and checking his pulse.

He sucked in a breath as she put her hand over his heart and frowned a bit to be touching his bare skin. Although it had never bothered her before.

"What's the verdict?" He asked as she stepped away as he frowned up at her.

"You're healing well." She smiled down at him, ignoring his grouchiness. "Your chakra is about a fourth replenished."

Kankuro scowled and sat up, the sheet pooling at his waist.

Sakura looked down and sucked in a deep breath. "What happened to your hospital gown?"

"Refused it." He frowned up at her. "It itched."

"What about boxers or a t-shirt or something?" She blushed and he grinned evilly at her.

"I can't sleep wearing clothes. They bind." He smirked. "Wanna see?"

Sakura blinked and stepped away after reaching down to twitch the sheet higher on his body. "No, I've already seen the show. No need for an encore."

Now Kankuro blinked as he felt his expression go carefully blank.

"When I tended you in Suna." She explained coolly. "Trust me, it was nothing to write home about."

Kankuro looked her over carefully and then smiled as he realized she couldn't quite meet his gaze. "You shouldn't insult the boys, they're sensitive."

"The boys?" She asked, then shook her head. "Never mind. You're such a pervert."

"Not anymore." He groused and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "And don't think I don't suspect _you_."

"Suspect me?" Sakura jerked back a bit, surprised. "Of what?"

"You have a habit of only healing me part way. I think you do it to torture me. You're just plain mean."

Sakura sucked in a breath and looked down at him with the 'death glare of doom', her hands on her hips. "What do you mean by that?"

Kankuro shrank back a bit at the intensity of her glare. "You sent in a really gorgeous nurse who bathed me and petted me and even massaged my neck and back. She was sweet and curvy and perfect."

"That makes me mean, how????" She hissed, hiding the fact that she hadn't chosen that nurse like she'd told him. The nurse had been the one on duty for the day and Sakura hadn't been pleased about it either, although she couldn't really say why.

"The boys didn't like her." He whined up at her with a pitiful expression.

Sakura shook her head, confused. "What does that mean?"

"The boy's didn't LIKE her." He leaned forward, his own eyes starting to glare. "What did you do to them?"

Sakura stared back at him in a complete loss.

Kankuro's eyes suddenly went really wide and he laughed. "You're a virgin!" He crowed with glee.

Red flamed through her entire face and steam nearly came out of her ears as she contemplated finishing the job the assassins had started.

"My sex life is none of your business! And we did too heal you, you ungrateful jerk!"

Kankuro gloated and leaned back against his pillows, his hands behind his head with the sheet around his hips riding dangerously low. "That's because you don't _have_ a sex life." He told her in a sing-song voice. "And you're jealous, so you put a hex on my boys."

Sakura stared at him, then looked down at his lap despite herself and caught her breath as his meaning finally dawned on her.

"Ass! You were inches from death and you're not even at half your nominal chakra levels now. That's why your …er, that's why your body isn't reacting." She managed, her face still burning.

"Admit it, you did something to them. They would never pass up an opportunity to sit up and 'salute' nurse cutie." He pouted, only half joking. It really had worried him when his body had not reacted to the nurse's touch as she'd helped him bathe.

Sakura blustered and fumed and tried not to look back down, but couldn't help herself. Then she smiled darkly and pointed. "See? The 'boys' aren't broken."

Kankuro looked down and frowned as his body finally stirred. He picked up the sheet and looked underneath, making Sakura spin around to face away from him with an embarrassed little squeak.

"Boys? You're a little late. Nurse cutie is gone, but good to see you. Welcome back!" He sighed happily.

"Maybe they weren't interested in her." Sakura crossed her arms, still refusing to turn back around in case he was doing something perverted.

"Who else would they be …" Kankuro stopped and stared at her back with a stunned expression and then lifted the sheet again to scold his body. "Boys, we need to have a talk."

Sakura growled with disgust and left the room in a huff.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki showed up at the Aburame household a bit early. He'd not seen Temari or Shikamaru all day, but assumed they'd been looking at places to live. He and Gaara had worked together for a while, but the Kazekage had not been in a talkative mood. In fact, Gaara had seemed downright peevish this afternoon.

When he'd left, Baki had told him that he'd see him later at dinner. Gaara had grunted, but hadn't looked up from his paperwork. Looking around, Baki hoped the Kazekage wouldn't lose track of time, it would be an insult to their hosts.

A servant opened the gates for him and escorted him to the main house with a deferential air. Baki looked around appreciatively. The Aburame family compound was well kempt and prosperous looking. It had a charm that bespoke a home rather than the more austere manors of some of the other clans he'd visited with Gaara and the others.

Baki was escorted into a large receiving room and he bowed to his host as Aburame Shibi greeted him and introduced his lovely wife, Kameyo. They both were the epitome of graciousness and class. He looked around in appreciation. This was a home, comfortable without being shabby or overly fussy. If only Gaara and his siblings could take lessons, it would help when dealing with other politicians. Kankuro's idea of 'class' was to use a napkin.

Baki looked around, but didn't see either Gaara nor Temari, much less her new husband. Only the Aburame leader, his wife and a cousin introduced as Koto's father, Shuji. Koto was standing hesitantly by the far wall, studiously not meeting his gaze.

"I am pleased to accept you into our home." Shibi informed him with more warmth than Baki was used to receiving in the Leaf village.

"We are pleased to be invited into your home." Baki bowed his head with respect.

Shibi looked puzzled a moment, but his face cleared as he looked over at Koto. "We? Oh yes. I see. Please, would you care for some tea before dinner?"

"Should we not wait for the others?" Baki asked as he took the seat offered him.

Kameyo shook her head and smiled at him as she called for the servants to bring the tea service. "My son, our heir, and his fiancé will be joining us shortly. Ah, there they are." She smiled and Baki turned to watch Shino enter alongside Hyuuga Hinata. He'd heard the two were to be married. It was a fine match politically speaking, proving Shibi's sharpness as a leader.

"Now we may begin." Kameyo turned to begin the tea ceremony and Baki looked around more than a bit confused.

His gaze fell on Koto and almost passed over her, before swinging back sharply in her direction. The girl was blushing hard and was peeking out at him underneath her lashes. When she saw she had his attention, she shook her head at him as if to keep him from speaking.

Baki looked around and inwardly cringed. Like a simple genin, he'd fallen into a trap.

Gaara wasn't going to be late, he wasn't coming! His former student was probably wondering where he was right this very minute. This invitation was for him and him alone, not the Sand delegation.

Baki eyed Shuji warily and noted the man's pleased expression as he looked at his daughter. They thought he was here as a suitor for Koto.

Baki kept his mouth shut, not wanting to decry the situation lest he offend the honor of one of the Leaf's main clans.

He wasn't sure what shocked him more. That he'd fallen victim to her scheming, or that her family looked pleased with him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**I need love peoples. Review please! And if it's not love, you can still review (just let me know what you don't like and why).**


	38. Access Denied

Baki returned from the Aburame's with a new found respect for Koto. She was sneaky and manipulative and downright adorable. Too bad he couldn't give her what she wanted. Marriage. He chuckled as he entered the new apartment that he shared with Gaara, since the first guest apartments had been trashed.

"What's funny?" Gaara growled at him the moment he cleared the doorway.

Baki frowned, reading his former student with ease. The red head was in a foul, foul temper. Rather than dissemble, he hoped to lighten Gaara's mood. "I got caught like a green genin on his first mission."

Gaara, heading toward the back bedroom stopped and turned to stare at Baki. His former sensei was a harsh man and one accustomed to seeing traps and lies at every turn. He was nearly a perfect shinobi as far as Gaara was concerned, so it was with genuine surprise that he asked, "What happened?"

Baki explained about Koto setting him up for dinner with her family and how he was led to believe that Gaara and his family would be there as well.

"_**She**_ set you up?"

Baki nodded, setting his mouth in a grim line. "I underestimated her."

"She set _**you**_ up?"

"There's no need to rub it in, Kazekage-sama." Baki growled and sat down on the futon, at least relieved to see Gaara didn't appear as upset as he had at first.

Gaara's lips twitched and then a smile quirked one side of his mouth, then the other until he snorted. He didn't even bother to hide his amusement as he started to laugh outright.

Baki stared in wonder. This never would have happened when Gaara was still the vessel for Shukaku, the Sand Demon. The young man could not have allowed excessive pleasure or temper for fear of losing control. It was wonderful to see him actually enjoying himself. Or it would be wonderful if it hadn't been at _his_ expense! Baki growled. "It's not that funny!"

"Oh the hell it's not!" Gaara choked, but finally started to wind down, but still highly amused. "What was your answer, by the way?"

Baki leaned back and stretched. "Oh, I told them that their offer was quite generous and that Koto was a prize before all others, but that a marriage between Suna and the Leaf villages was not to be taken lightly."

"When can I expect her father to call on me? Or would that be Shibi? I'm not up on the protocol here." Gaara asked with interest.

Baki slitted his eyes and looked at him warily. "You sound like you might actually consider this."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I have no wish to marry. I'm too old for her, too set in my ways."

"I like the match." Gaara told him simply, enjoying the older shinobi's discomfort. "And you're hardly ancient, only thirty."

"My lifestyle does not lend itself …"

"Your lifestyle changed the moment I took you from active duty to that of an advisor on my council. You can marry and I think you should consider it carefully."

Baki nodded, but inside he was reeling. He hadn't thought about the fact that he wouldn't be sent on nearly as many missions anymore. He'd focused solely upon Gaara's changes and his role as support for the new Kazekage. Suddenly uncomfortable with the situation, he let his tongue get away from him as he changed the subject dangerously.

"What about you, Kazekage-sama? When will you be calling at the Inuzuka household?"

Baki knew immediately that he'd made a tactical error as a look so vicious it might have come from Shukaku himself settled upon Gaara's face.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Genma returned to the village hastily. His 'short and easy' mission having taken a bad turn. He stalked into the Hokage's office, only to stop short at Shizune's desk.

She glared coldly at him. "If you're here to apologize …" She started, but he interrupted her just as coldly as she'd spoken to him.

"My mission contact is dead. Assassinated."

Shizune blinked and nodded, suddenly all business as she escorted him into see the Hokage.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura paused outside of the hospital room, not even sure why she was back here. It wasn't as if she liked him, he was a puppeteer after all. It was probably because of how hard she'd work to save his worthless hide, twice. Yep. That was it. Or so she told herself as she opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Sakura yelled in surprise.

Kankuro jumped a bit and turned a bit hastily, his feet catching on the sheet he had wrapped loosely around him. He teetered, but caught his balance on the table just before she reached his side to help.

"I was fine until you startled me!" He yelled at her, irritated that he'd looked so clumsy in front of an audience.

Sakura stepped out of his sight line so he wouldn't see how flustered she felt. When she'd grabbed him, she hadn't realized how thin the sheet covering his bare body really was. She took a deep breath and composed herself, setting a scolding look on her face as she turned to look at his face.

"And what are you doing out of bed? Tsunade told you that you could get up tomorrow, do some light moving around."

"Ah Sakura, it's almost tomorrow, right?" He wheedled and leaned into her personal space, smiling as she backed away since that freed him. He took a few steps over to the chest of drawers and hummed as he opened the top drawer.

"You should be in bed!" She hissed, hands on her hips.

"Only if you join me, that'll be a good workout, help me get better faster!" He winked and sent her a cheerful leer. When she raised a fist in his direction, he mock cowered before her. "Oi, watch it there. You're a medical nin, you wouldn't want to waste all your hard work, right?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and glared at him harshly. "What are you looking for?" She blew a strand of pink hair out of her face that had escaped her forehead protector. If she could help him get what he wanted, he could go back to resting.

"This." He smiled and pulled out a set of clothes. "I want to go for a walk. I'm sick of this hospital."

Sakura huffed and puffed, tapping one foot in irritation. "Fine. We'll go out in the hallway and take a tour of the floor and then you can come back and rest."

"Outside. I need air." He dropped the sheet and shook out a pair of pants.

Sakura's reflexes were thankfully fast as she caught the sheet before it could expose him to her horrified sight.

He looked down at where she was holding the sheet, her closed fist very near his privates. He smiled and winked at her again. "I knew you couldn't resist 'the boys' for long, _virgin _curiosity and all that."

Sakura's body was trembling with suppressed rage as she dropped the sheet and grabbed his clothing. She didn't bother to watch to see if he let the sheet fall or not as she went over to the window, opened it and threw his clothing outside.

"Irksome, but I have more cl…." Kankuro stopped as she went back to the chest of drawers and gathered all the rest of his clothing and threw that out the window too.

"Tsk. Fine." With that, he pulled the sheet tighter around him, draping one end over his shoulder as he turned to head out the door.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" She yelled after him as he left the room, pausing only to look at her over his shoulder.

"I told you. Outside for a walk."

"ARGH!" She yelled and raced after him.

"Can't resist my company?" He smirked and kept walking, barefoot and wrapped in a sheet.

"If I didn't think I'd hurt you, I'd pick you up and carry you back to your room!"

"Dominant are you? That could be fun. Although I don't have experience being the submissive." His eyes twinkled as he started down the stairs.

Sakura followed, not sure of what he meant at first, but when it dawned on her she gurgled and screamed his name.

"Yep, but with a bit more of a moan. Like this … Ohhh Kannkurooooo …." He moaned the name as if deep in the throes of passion. "Practice some more and we'll move to the next lesson."

Horrified and embarrassed Sakura watched him walk down the stairs, the sheet held tightly around him, giving her a great view of his ass beneath the revealing material. She actually contemplated kicking that ass down the stairs. How she resisted that temptation she was never really sure.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inuzuka Hana had just escorted Genma out the front entrance to the family compound when she sniffed the air. From the scent, she tracked him to a large tree that marked the start of the road leading to her family home.

"I thought we'd said our goodbyes." She told him, her heart picking up.

Gaara stared after the retreating figure of the Leaf shinobi. "I don't like the way he was touching you."

The harsh sound of his voice startled her as she shook her head. "We're leaving on a mission in the morning, he simply came by to fill me in on the details."

"He touched you like he had a right to do so."

"We hugged. We're old friends and something's bothering him, he won't tell me what." She shrugged.

"He wants you."

Hana laughed bitterly. "Hardly. He's a ship who has already sailed that route. We're merely comrades and friends."

"Does he suit?" Gaara's voice rose menacingly and Hana squared her shoulders to stare him down. The thought that the two had once been a couple grated his last nerve to shreds.

"You have no right to ask. _**You **_don't suit." She told him though the words pierced her as deeply as they did him.

He was leaning against the tree one moment and staring straight into her eyes the next, his breath hot and decidedly angry on her face. "How do you know? How do you know for sure?"

"Because …because!" She stumbled over her words, as she drew in the delicious scent that was his alone.

"Baki was right, I gave up too easily." He said as his sand surrounded her and pulled her into his hot embrace, his mouth settling hard upon hers.

She groaned and opened to his questing tongue, his kiss gentled when she didn't fight him. Reeling with desire and unwilling to let him go now that he was holding her, she dragged him deeper into the woods surrounding her home.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki opened the door, this time unsurprised to see Koto standing there. "Go away." He told her.

Her bottom lip trembled and moisture gathered in her eyes as she took three steps back and started to turn.

"It's not like you to give up." He said for the second time that night, the first being to his Kazekage who'd not taken it nearly as well as Koto.

"You're not like the others." She told him tremulously. "I know you're angry at me."

"Not angry, proud."

Koto was halfway down the first step when she heard him and turned, sniffing as she looked at him in disbelief.

"You trapped me at your family's residence more effectively than I could have trapped an enemy ninja."

Koto stared at him, the very epitome of male pride and strength. She crossed back towards him much like a kitten stalking unfamiliar prey. "But you don't want me?" She whispered.

"Oh, I want you, have no doubts of that." He told her, his one visible eye showing her he meant his words as he looked at her in appreciation. "But I'm not the one for you. I'm not a kind nor soft man."

Koto looked up at him in wonder, then her gaze traced the line of his arm to his left hand. She reached out tentatively and picked up his hand between her smaller palms. He watched as she traced the large blunt fingers and calluses that lined them. She shivered and placed a kiss into the center of his palm.

He caught his breath at her gesture, and stood unable to move as she nestled her downy soft cheek into his palm before looking up at him.

"Then be glad that that is not the man I'm looking for."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro stopped just outside the hospital entrance, a little surprised he'd gotten so far without being stopped. Sakura was still fuming behind him, which made him happy in a way he didn't want to examine too closely.

He breathed in the cool night air and looked up at the moon. "I would have missed this."

Sakura nearly knocked him down before she realized he'd stopped. It took a moment for his quiet words to make sense, then she looked up at the moon as well.

Kankuro looked around and found a small bench and sat down, unwilling to tell Sakura that he was tired from the short walk from his room.

The pink-haired kunoichi didn't know what to say. Contemplative Kankuro was a much different thing than perverted Kankuro.

"What was it like, do you remember?" She said, taking a seat next to him on the bench.

He shook his head. "Not really. Just a feeling of being weightless mostly, a strange memory of a puppet I never made."

"Temari was yelling at you the whole time, saying awful things to try and lead you back to your body. She really loves you. Gaara was so angry, I don't think he liked not being able to do anything."

Kankuro didn't answer, Sakura wondered if he was embarrassed. "And you?"

Sakura chuckled and looked away herself. "Well, I guess I don't like to see all my hard work go down the drain."

He snorted. "Temari said you held my hand."

Sakura thought she needed to have a chat with Temari soon. "I checked your pulse and was trying to gauge your chakra levels. I was just doing my job."

He laughed outright at her. "Face it, you want my body and didn't want me to die before you could get your hands on me."

Furious now, she scowled at him, their faces an inch away from each other. "You must be delusional, I think I need to call Tsunade to check you out. You're having hallucinations."

"Delusional? When you keep coming by to 'check' on my and taking my vital signs?"

"SO?" She yelled, but he grinned back at her completely unabashed. "It's my job!"

"So, you're not on duty and won't be for another week! You're coming by on your own time just to see me. And using work as an excuse to touch me."

Sakura opened and closed her mouth several times as he nodded fiendishly at her.

He was dangerously close to the truth, one she didn't even want to face. Panic turned to rage as he held open the sheet to frame his chest right in front of her.

"Go ahead, check my chakra points. All of them." He suggested wickedly, most likely referring to the ones near his 'boys'.

"I will!" She said as panic turned to rage and she grabbed the sheet and yanked.

Kankuro fell gracelessly off the bench nude as the day he was born, blinking up at her like a startled owl.

Sakura pointedly ignored his nudity and wrapped the sheet up in a wad and turned with a snort, her nose in the air as she headed back toward the hospital entrance.

"Oi, Sakura!" He called out as he laughed at her. "Come back with that!"

She ignored him and stalked into the hospital, slamming the door with a vengeance. His laughter faded as he heard her slide the door lock into place.

She wouldn't, would she?

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Get lost." Hana growled at her three nin-dogs who were whining in confusion as she dragged someone into the house with her. They'd scented him before, but weren't real sure of him yet.

His hands had slipped under the band at the waist as his finger tips dug into her hips even before they left the entry way. He rubbed himself against her firm backside and bit her neck.

Bothered and burning alive, she turned and put her mouth on his as he groaned. Their tongues dueled for dominance as their hands roamed freely and at will over each other. Hana knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this was wrong, but she no longer cared.

She'd had sex before, but only as a release, never with an involved heart.

He'd had sex before, but only out of a desperate need to be wanted and it had always ended disastrously as Shukaku had taken over.

Both knew this time was different.

Hana had his chest bared for her mouth as he suckled the flesh between her neck and shoulder when the door was thrown open.

"Get lost Kiba." She growled low at her brother.

"Uhm, Hana, you might …oh that is so wrong." He muttered as he tried to warn her. "Hana?"

"GET LOST BRAT!" She pitched her shirt at him.

Kiba winced and pulled his sister's shirt off his face, looking everywhere but at the couple. "Use your nose." He huffed.

"What?" Hana glanced up and froze as she stared into her mother's stony gaze.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Genma knocked on Shizune's door, unsure of his reception.

She opened the door and blinked at him for a moment. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. "I know you didn't sleep on the couch."

Shizune only glared at him, but she wasn't hitting him, throwing him out a window or kicking him in the shins. So he continued.

"I'm an ass and I don't remember everything. But I know we slept together."

She sneered at him. "Only one part of that is true."

"That I'm an ass?" He guessed.

"Smarter than you look."

Genma sighed heavily and moved the senbon in his mouth to the other side. "Look, can we start over? I won the betting pool on Temari and Shikamaru, let me take you out to eat. I leave in the morning."

"I've already eaten."

He groaned. "A drink then."

"You drink too much."

He nodded. "So it's a no?"

"I didn't say that."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura was having second thoughts. Third or fifth thoughts maybe. She paced Kankuro's room and waited for him to show up. But he wasn't here yet. What if he couldn't find a way inside? What if he fell down and hurt himself? What if ….

"Thanks again, I enjoyed your company."

Sakura's eyes bulged as Nurse Saika, the one the stupid puppeteer had deemed 'Nurse Cutie', walked in holding onto Kankuro's arm. Sakura saw that she was laughing up at him, her eyes glowing.

"No problem. Although you really shouldn't be out like that yet." Saika said as she smiled so sweetly at him that Sakura wanted to throw up.

"I'll take it from here." Sakura ground out through a clenched jaw. Saika gave her a puzzled look, but nodded, used to following the orders of the medical ninjas. She threw Sakura a frown as she left though.

"Aw. Spoilsport." Kankuro groused and watched the pretty nurse leave with a wistful sigh.

"Where did you find the pants?" She asked, indicating the loose fitting trousers that he wore. They were black and a bit big on him, sitting low on his hip bones.

"They're mine." He grinned. "You threw them out the window, remember?"

Sakura's lips twitched then she sighed as she shook her head. "You're impossible."

He grinned and walked back toward his bed and sat with a sigh of relief. With a frown, Sakura finally took notice of the lines of fatigue around his mouth.

"You overdid it."

He nodded. "I hate to admit it, but coming back up those stairs was a bitch."

"At least 'the boys' were happy with the company." She murmured, nodding toward the door leading to the nurses station.

Kankuro frowned. "Now that you mention it, not really."

Sakura blinked in confusion. He nodded ruefully. "Seems she has an annoying laugh. The boys were right and I was wrong. I shouldn't have scolded them."

"Do you always let 'the boys' do your thinking for you?" She asked, then regretted it immediately. "This is a stupid conversation."

"You started it." He groused as she came to fluff his pillow for him. He watched her for a moment as if a bit perplexed.

"Well end it." She told him as she spread a new sheet out on the bed for him.

"Yes." He said and she turned to find him standing again, this time very, very close. Her eyes widened as his lips settled on hers.

The kiss was warm and unexpected, lazy and with only a hint of something deeper. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she shook her head, backing up, but there was no where to go since her back was to the bed.

"What was that about?" She whispered against his mouth as he leaned in again.

The second kiss was longer and served to confuse her thoughts even more. She felt one arm settle around the small of her back, but he didn't pull her toward him. Instead, he leaned forward and she found herself on her back laying across his bed, his arm guiding her down.

His weight settled on her making her hiss with pleasure as her legs automatically moved to cradle his hips. Heat flushed up her face as she realized that she was feeling 'the boys' up close and personal. And they were 'happy' to be where they were apparently.

Kankuro leaned down and whispered into her ear, his breath making her squirm against him deliciously.

"I almost always listen to 'the boys'. They didn't want Nurse Cutie, though I didn't know why until later. But they seem to like you just fine." He rolled his hips against her and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

He was nibbling on her collar bone as Sakura floated on a sea of feelings unfamiliar to her. She was finding it hard to breath when one questing hand found her breast and gave her a squeeze.

"Wait …wait!" She pushed at his shoulders, trying to focus through the passionate haze. "You're saying you want me?"

He nodded and licked her ear.

She pushed him away again. "And how do you feel about me?"

This time Kankuro looked bewildered, then shrugged. "I like you fine."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as she called chakra to her palm and slapped him so hard he saw stars. She scrambled out from beneath him, furious.

"Liar. You don't care about me at all, you're just looking to get laid!"

Kankuro cautiously moved his jaw and wondered if she'd loosened any of his teeth. Then he frowned and stared at the door she'd slammed shut even as he wondered why the hell he felt so bad right now.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sand Brothers: DENIED!**

**Ok. The story will be wrapping up pretty soon. It's actually much, much, MUCH longer than I'd originally planned. But then …plans change! (Pun bad, but intended).**

**REVIEW please!**


	39. Walls all around

Tsume growled low and menacing. "Take down the damn sand wall, now!"

"Throw me my shirt." Hana's voice carried over the barrier of sand that Gaara had thrown up hastily between them.

Kiba wadded up the shirt and threw it over the sand wall, then winced as his mother swiped the back of his head. "OW! What was that for? I don't want to see her chest! Once was one time too many!" He whined as Tsume glared at him.

"I could kill them." Gaara's voice was husky as he made his offer to Hana.

They didn't hear Hana's response, instead they both stood ready for anything as they watched the sand wall recede back into Gaara's gourd.

The couple were both dressed again, although quite rumpled and Kiba decided to forbear pointing out that Gaara's chest protector was still unclasped and loose.

Mother and daughter eyed each other and the already high tension in the air ratcheted up even further. Akamaru whined and Kiba jerked his head to tell the nin-dog to leave the house. His dog hunkered down next to him, refusing the order in case of a battle.

"What the fuck are you thinking about?" Tsume's voice was rough as gravel as she flexed her hands, her nails looking like talons.

Gaara opened his mouth, but Hana stepped in front of him. The Sand ninja felt stunned. For the first time in his life he knew what it felt like to be protected. It melted something deep inside that he didn't even know was there. What made it sweet, however, was that he didn't need protecting and she knew it, but her instinct was to fight for him anyway.

"I think I love you." He whispered and Hana jerked upright, her face flushing as she nodded though her eyes never left her mother.

Tsume rolled her eyes in disgust. "Young man, I could forgive a little 'fun' and all, but love is out of the question."

"Kazekage. Godaime Kazekage." Hana told Tsume coldly.

"What happened to Gaara-kun?" He teased her. She frowned and shook her head at his blithe responses.

"You can't keep him." Tsume fumed, knowing that if she attacked it would be a political nightmare. But her blood was boiling as she fought to hold back as she glared at the red-headed young man.

Quick as lightening, Hana found herself saying something she'd not even considered. "I _**am**_ keeping him. I'm done with Inuzuka mating ways."

Kiba's face went pale as he watched Tsume blink then fall into a fighting stance, her fangs showing. "Impossible! You know the consequences; there is no happy ending anywhere in this for you, or for him! If you love him, you'll let him go home!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Go home, Genma." Shizune told him and started to shut her apartment door. But he had hope since this time she wasn't slamming it in his face.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to come out?" He teased her, bobbing the senbon in his mouth with his tongue. "I did win quite a bit off the Nara betting pool. Or maybe we can stay in, together?"

Shizune sighed, but she did smile at him. "Save your money. Goodnight, Genma."

"It could have been." He whined playfully, his eyes teasing a smile from her. Progress!

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hana, this isn't just about you ruining your life. What about his?" Tsume pointed one dagger-like finger at the red-head in question. "It's equally disastrous for him!"

Gaara spoke up, for one time in his life the voice of reason. "That's for me to answer, actually."

"You don't know what could happen! You're in lust and have no clue about what looms ahead!" Tsume roared.

Gaara was now getting angry. "Let's see. Disaster, bloodshed, tears, death and regrets, did I cover it all? Yah, I'm clear on unacknowledged Inuzuka pairings. And it's not mere lust, have NO doubt about that. Not to mention that I've lived as the vessel for a demon until just recently, trust me when I say I KNOW what 'disaster' means!"

Akamaru whined and yelped, indicating someone was approaching. Gaara was puzzled when all the Inuzukas looked toward the doorway. He didn't sense anyones presence. But instead of a person, a large nin-dog with an eyepatch over one eye entered and sat down wearily at Tsume's feet.

Gaara didn't understand why Hana stiffened more in the dog's presence than she had in her mothers. "Kuromaru." She greeted the dog who nodded at her.

"She's leaving. Marrying someone outside our ways." Tsume growled, but Kuromaru just cocked his head to one side as he looked over the Inuzuka heir.

"Doesn't smell that way to me." The dog said, and yawned.

Gaara's eyes went big as saucer platters. "The dog can talk?????"

The dog in question got up lazily and stretched, walking calmly up to Gaara and sniffing him. Then the dog reared up on two legs, planting both forepaws on Gaara's shoulders. The Sand ninja stiffened as he stared into Kuromaru's one eye.

"The dog can talk. Got a problem with that?" The nin-dog spoke quietly as Gaara shook his head. He wasn't afraid of the dog, but he had certainly been startled. And somehow he knew that to insult the dog would be far worse than insulting Tsume.

"I thought only summoned nin-dogs had that ability for speech." He managed, finally.

Kuromaru laughed in his face. "Where do you think those nin-dogs come from? If you watch, you'll notice that those that can summon nin-dogs don't do so around Inuzukas."

"What would happen?" Gaara asked, intrigued in spite of himself.

Kuromaru sniffed Gaara's face a moment, then huffed and dropped back down to all fours. "Last time, the summoner lost all control over his pack. The whole pack followed Tsume around for a few days instead, just wanting to be 'near' her. Most ninja don't even try it anymore."

Tsume was watching the byplay with angry eyes. "Kuromaru? Don't you realize she's leaving? With him!"

"It's about damn time, what took you so long, Baki?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

To keep Koto from inviting herself inside, Baki decided to escort her back to the Aburame compound.

The night was balmy with just enough breeze to make everything pleasant. Koto was walking beside him, peeking up at him beneath her lashes every now and again.

"Are you going to kiss me goodnight?" She mused as she twitched her long skirt flirtatiously, and tossing her dark hair behind her. She certainly made a pretty picture, he had to admit.

"No." He told her, looking away from temptation. "It's not proper, and you shouldn't be asking for such anyway."

They walked in silence for a few more streets, but he could sense that her buoyancy was not deflated. She had some scheme in mind, he was sure. Unlike when she'd invited him to dinner, though, this time he was prepared. If she threw herself at him, she'd find herself on the ground as he stepped back. He almost chuckled at the thought.

Koto was humming happily when her hand went out in a sudden move as she squealed. Baki side-stepped easily, a bit baffled why she'd try that here when they weren't even halfway to her family home. And they were still in public, though not many were about. Poor planning, he thought, amused.

Baki stood over her as she looked up at him from the road and he gaped a bit. Koto was clutching her foot and blinking back tears as they rolled down her soft cheeks.

Baki's heart gave a lurch as he stooped down quickly. "What's wrong?" Moonlight glinted off her tears, giving her an ethereal visage.

"I …I twisted my foot. Must have stepped wrong, oh I'm so silly and clumsy." She pouted and worried at her bottom lip as she pulled up her skirt a bit.

Suddenly suspicious, Baki shot her a piercing look and her eyes widened as her lips trembled. He looked down and then groaned. He was a fool. Her ankle was already swollen and turning a bit red. She'd really hurt herself.

"I'm sorry. I thought ….never mind. Can you stand?" Baki asked her with concern.

She nodded. "I …I …think I can stand." Koto held up one small hand and he helped her up, his larger hand swallowing her smaller one with ease.

Nervous and unsure, he pulled harder than he'd intended and she squeaked as she came up and fell into him. He caught her, small as she was, and set her on her feet.

She moaned and pulled up her left foot immediately, shaking her head as fresh tears formed. "I'm so sorry! You must think I'm awful and planned this!"

Baki looked around for help, but didn't see hardly anyone, and most were pretty far down the street. "You couldn't have planned this, I'm sorry for thinking you had." He looked her over and considered his options. "There's no help for it." He said before swinging her up into his arms.

o.O.o.O.o.O

All three Inuzukas blinked. Tsume grabbed her mouth in horror and Hana swayed dangerously as Gaara caught her and held her close. Kiba just stared wide eyed at each of them in turn, before looking back down at his mother's nin-dog companion.

"Er …Kuromaru? That's not Baki." He said slowly.

"Sure it is." Kuromaru was now looking confused himself. "Isn't he Baki? The Sand shinobi?"

Tsume shook her head feeling like the moment had just turned surreal. "He's Sabaku no Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage from Suna."

Kuromaru sat back on his haunches and scratched his ear with a hind leg as he thought about it for a moment. "When the former Kazekage visited, during the chuunin, exams I accepted him as the real thing because I'd never scented him before. But he was an impostor. Is this one an impostor too?"

Gaara was looking a bit shell shocked as he held Hana close to him. He peeked down at her and whispered almost angrily, "You choose a mate based on their SCENT?"

She nodded against him. Gaara looked at Kiba who gave a weak smile and a shrug as if to say 'don't ask me'. Tsume was too busy staring at Kuromaru to meet Gaara's look. "No, he's no impostor."

"You turned me down because of the way I _smell_?" Gaara's voice rose as his temper ignited. "You picked Baki over me because of his smell? Trust me, after a work out he's not that nice to be close too!"

Hana chuckled against him, her arms tightening around him. "You're missing the point. He chose 'Baki' for my mate. Except it's really you, not him."

"Oh, so it's okay now that I bathed????" Gaara roared. "You were willing to pat me on the head and send me home because I don't wear cologne?" Sand tendrils whipped up small storms at his feet as his voice rose.

Kiba's face twitched and he called Akamaru and the two left the room seconds before they could hear his laughter coming from the kitchen.

"You forget, Godaime Kazekage. She was willing to throw out Inuzuka 'ways' and go with you even when she thought you to be the wrong suitor. And your basic scent doesn't change with colognes, it can mask a scent, but not change it."

Gaara's mouth opened and closed as he felt the need to vent his rage, but was faced with the bare truth. His sand rose up in one long tendril and wrapped around himself and Hana, pulling her even closer as he glared angrily at Tsume.

"So how did you get the wrong scent?" Hana finally piped up from where she was snuggling into Gaara's heat, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

Kuromaru shrugged. "I didn't. _I'm _never wrong about a scent. Tsume and I were called to search the Sand delegation's apartments after the attacks. I scented Baki's room, and it was _this one's _scent. It's not like I ever actually met the man or anything."

Gaara groaned and shut his eyes in disbelief. "Baki did have his own room, but he slept with Temari and Kankuro. I didn't sleep, so I took over his room for privacy." He didn't add that it was because his siblings had been scared of him.

"You don't sleep?" Tsume asked, her tension fading away as she watched her daughter with both feelings of happiness and sorrow.

"I was the vessel for the sand demon, Shukaku. If I slept, he ate away at my personality. If I slept too long, he took over." Gaara shrugged. It was no longer a secret ever since the Akatsuki attack.

"Ah." Kuromaru sighed. "That explains the change in your scent. Before, you were a strong candidate for Hana's mate, but still not quite right. Now your scent melds with hers perfectly."

They all stood there and stared at each other, except for Hana who was trailing kisses along Gaara's collarbone.

"Mother?" She whispered between nibbles. "Go away."

Tsume chuckled mirthlessly. "It's still my entrance way. _You_ go away."

Hana sighed and pulled away to find Gaara's hand. "Come on." She said as she led him out of the house.

Gaara didn't have to be asked twice.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki smiled, liking the feeling of Koto snuggling into his arms as he carried her home. She nestled her head in the space between his shoulder and neck, her breath tickling him as he breathed in the light scent in her hair. He told himself that he wasn't hurrying so as not to jostle her over much, but even he knew it to be a lie.

"Did you plan this?" He asked, the amusement in his voice letting her know he was not angry.

She shook her head, her hair teasing him lightly as she whispered, "No."

"Really?"

Koto gave a small laugh. "I was trying to decide _what _to do in order to get you closer. Then I really did twist my ankle, it was like providence!"

"Except that you got hurt." He reminded her as they neared her family compound. Baki eyed the gates with a sense of regret, she felt so _right_ where she was.

"I'm in your arms, so I have no regrets." She told him, her voice smooth as cream, making him shiver lightly despite the balmy night.

Baki rang for the servants, who exclaimed and fussed over Koto as he sat her down on a bench.

"I'm leaving now." He told her, then watched her look up at him in sudden panic.

"For Suna?"

Baki chucked her lightly underneath the chin. "No. And I'll be back tomorrow."

"To see me?" She smiled up at him hopefully.

"No." He watched her face fall a bit before adding, "To see your father."

He bent and kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

Koto watched him walk away with a smile so bright it would have rivaled the sun.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Where are we?" Gaara gasped as she pulled him in through the dark doorway, not really caring if she answered though. He was too busy loosening her shirt again to care.

"Guest house. Empty." She mumbled as she slapped his hands away since they were in the way of her divesting him of his shirt and chest armor.

"Bed?" He asked a long minute later as he came up for air, panting before taking her lips again in a hard kiss that rocked them both.

"Upstairs." She answered several minutes later as she tugged on his trousers, growling when they didn't just magically disappear.

They never made it upstairs.

She was whimpering in frustration at the unfamiliar Suna clasps and finally just bent down and tore the fabric with her teeth and ripped with her strong hands. His pants fell around his knees, but didn't go any further as she pushed him hard against the wall with another growl and nipped at his impressive erection.

Freed, his cock sprang to hard attention and she sniffed appreciatively. Gaara moaned and grabbed her head as she dove in like a puppy after a long-denied treat. She took him whole into her mouth and suckled with delight as her fingernails drove furrows down his thighs.

When his length hit the back of her throat, she swallowed and took him even farther until her lips circled his girth. She choked and slid back a bit so she could breathe, then sucked him down again. Gaara nearly died right then and there, spots circled his eyes even though they were closed. Hot and panting, he bucked his hips to meet her rhythm as she worked his cock in and out of her mouth. Her fingers came up to hold his balls and he stiffened, those were the same hands that had helped rip his pants, and draw blood along his thighs.

But her touch was gentle and stroking and he gave a whimper as the heavy sacs tightened in warning.

"Not yet." She murmured around his cock and gripped the base of him with both hands, circling the testicles as well, then pressing hard to restrict the blood flow.

Gaara stilled, unsure of what she was doing, but losing himself as he felt the need to release. The moment came and passed as he bucked against her hard, thrusting down so powerfully that she choked on him for a moment.

Breathing hard she slip him from her mouth and kissed his quivering belly button.

"I didn't come." He panted, still hard and aching, shaking all over. Somehow she'd prevented him from fully releasing.

"I know." She said smugly and wiggled her fingers in front of him. "I want you inside me." Hana told him, laughing up at him.

Suddenly seeing red, he growled and grabbed her turning so she was facing the wall that had been holding him up. Her hands came up automatically to keep her face from hitting the wall when he pinned her there with his body.

"I'm not feeling particularly gentle right now." He hissed into her ear.

"Good."

With a grunt, he ripped open her remaining clothes and tore them down her long legs. He stood back up and slipped a hand in between her thighs, happy to find her more than prepared for him.

Hana looked over her shoulder at him and grinned wildly as he held himself at her entrance and then thrust forward to possess her fully. Gaara slid home in a heated rush that drew a scream of pure pleasure from Hana, but his own shout nearly drowned her out.

Feeling desperate, he didn't wait to savor the hot tight feeling surrounding him before he began thrusting powerfully. She was screaming as he thundered into her body, stretching her wonderfully tight.

The delayed orgasm built back up with a vengeance and it wasn't long before Gaara shuddered and exploded deep in her body. He panted as he rested against the length of her back, pinning her there.

Suddenly he realized that he hadn't even kicked off his pants, nor had they made it to the bed upstairs. He hadn't even been able to wait for her. Flushed, he pulled out and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time, I promise."

Hana grinned up at him, still lost in her own pleasure, having orgasmed just as he had. "If it gets any better, I'm not sure I can survive."

Gaara blinked at her, taking in her slack features and full-on grin. He sighed happily and held her close.

"Let's go try out the bed." He said as she groaned, not willing to move. "I want to take you in the bed next time."

Gaara wasn't able to keep his word though, as the next time happened on the stairs landing, and the next in the shower they both took before heading to the bedroom.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**For those who want more, rest assured that I still have to deal with GenmaxShizune and BakixKoto and KankuroxSakura. But it won't be long now. Not to mention a few loose threads (cough, cough Ino).**

**REVIEWS please, pretty, pretty puhleeeeese?**


	40. Nothing is Certain

Gaara woke up with the strangest sensation, and one unknown to him. Peace.

He blinked up at the unfamiliar ceiling in a kind of bemused puzzlement. A warm hand was lying limp on his chest and a sweet weight was pressed up against his side. It wasn't quite dawn yet, but not fully night either.

Gaara breathed in deeply, savoring the mixture of scents. Hers, his, and a lot of sex. He'd not had a bad dream. For the first time in his life, he felt rested even though he'd not slept long. Gaara's arms tightened around her and she shifted, grumbling before blinking open her dark eyes. A smile warmed her face as she gazed up at him.

"I think I love you too." She whispered, referring to his confession last night.

Gaara went in to kiss her and she pulled back, laughing. "Morning breath!" She explained as he chased her lips with his.

"Don't care." He muttered.

Then all of a sudden he jumped nearly three feet off the bed as her fingers found his side in a ruthless maneuver.

"WOMAN!" Gaara puffed, now standing staring at her wild eyed by the side of the bed. "That is no way to treat a Kazekage!"

She licked her lips and waggled her fingers at him, the sheet pooling down around her waist leaving her chest bare before his eyes. Gaara's eyes were drawn to her and his body reacted accordingly. "I can't help it if the Kazekage is ticklish."

Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking wood and then both looked up in alarm as a chakra signature closed on them fast. Both sighed, they knew this person.

Genma burst through the door, took one look and dropped his mouth open, the senbon falling to the floor with a 'thunk'.

No one moved. Gaara's eyes narrowed on the older ninja who was currently staring at Hana who had not bothered to cover herself.

"Uhm. Sorry, heard a scream. Coming over to get you for our mission." Genma stuttered. "You remember we have a mission, right?"

Gaara growled and Genma turned to look at him, keeping his gaze carefully on his face since the red-head hadn't bothered to cover up either.

"A sand wall right now would be good." Hana observed lightly.

"I'm calling the sand now, I left the gourd somewhere downstairs." Gaara told her, blushing the tiniest bit.

Hana laughed. "Oh yeah." She grinned as a river of sand came flowing up the stairs to circle menacingly at Genma's feet. Much like a snake.

"You're keeping exalted company these days." Genma regained his composure, and his weapon, shaking the sand clinging to his senbon.

"I'm marrying him." She said, reaching for her clothing. Hana quirked an eyebrow at Genma, who shrugged and turned around.

"Really? He meets with Inuzuka clan approval?" Genma chuckled.

Gaara reached for his own clothing, keenly aware that he couldn't just kill the man for having known Hana longer. Jealousy wasn't new to him, but jealousy over a person was a new experience.

"I need to go pack, come on to the kitchens. I won't be long. Gaara? You need to meet with Tsume today, go over some things before talking with the Hokage."

Genma whipped around, his mouth dropping open again and the senbon starting to fall. The man caught the weapon before it hit the ground this time though. "You mean it? _He _is your 'mate'? You're going to marry outside the Leaf village?"

"Yes. Yes. And yes." She smiled and winked at Gaara, whose uneasiness melted at her calm demeanor.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade was in her office early, humming under her breath. She didn't know why she was in so great a mood, it was just one of those days where you knew nothing could go wrong. She sighed happily, and sipped her tea.

Shizune opened the door and frowned to see Tsunade already at her desk. "Did I miss something?" She asked.

Tsunade grinned. "No, just felt like getting a head start on the day. I have a theory. Since I woke up feeling wonderful I have decided that today will be a nice day. And since I've decided that, then it WILL be a nice day and nothing can change that."

Shizune's good spirits plummeted. This was not a good sign.

There was a 'tap, tap' on the door and they both looked up to see Ino peering in through the open doorway looking anxious.

"Come in Ino!" Tsunade called, "Did you finish looking over those scrolls on nutrition that I had sent over to your house? Or are you here early to go over the procedures on healing muscle atrophy?"

"Uhm. Actually, I just wanted a chance to speak with you, Hokage-sama." Ino looked down, looking hesitant.

Shizune and Tsunade shot each other looks, then both shrugged. Neither knew what this was about.

"I was wondering if you had finished taking applications for medical nin's? The position to help establish a new hospital in Suna?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, there's no deadline until I make a decision. But you're not nearly ready to take on such a responsibility. You're coming along nicely, yes, but there's still a lot to learn."

Shizune studied the top of Ino's head, because the girl was looking down instead of at them. "Ino? What's wrong, you're not acting yourself. Besides, can you imagine Kiba in Suna? No trees to bounce along the tops of? He and Akamaru would be pitiful."

Tsunade chuckled, then stopped as two tears plopped down onto Ino's thigh. The girl looked up, her face a picture of abject sadness. "It would just be me going to Suna." She said. "Please, please …even if you don't pick me, surely the medic will need an assistant?"

The Hokage leaned back in her chair, absolutely stunned. "What about your wedding?"

"There's not going to be one!" Ino wailed, and buried her face in her hands.

"So much for my nice day theory." Tsunade muttered grimly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari didn't bother to tap on her brother's door, she just waltzed right in carrying a covered tray.

Kankuro looked up, and then smiled, relieved for the company. He was getting restless with convalescing.

Temari watched as he cleared off a small bedside table for her to put the tray down on, taking note of the wood shavings and sharp blades.

"What in the world are you doing?" She asked, picking up a half finished carving of a desert hawk about as big as her fist.

Kankuro grimaced, "They won't let me work on my puppets here. Said they were 'creeping' out the nursing staff. But Baki did manage to bring me something to pass the time with. Since _no_ one is coming by to see me."

Temari ruffled her brother's hair with a soft smile. "I'm on my honeymoon. It would be strange if I wanted to spend more time here than home in bed with Shikam..."

"Oi woman!" Kankuro huffed pettily. "Don't mention _**you**_ and _**bed**_ in the same sentence! No, make that the same DAY!"

"How can a man with as perverted a sense of humor as yourself be so touchy about my sex life." She groused and sat down beside the bed.

"You don't HAVE a sex life." He glowered at her. "In my reality, there is no sex for you! You're my sister!"

"Good thing I live in Shikamaru's reality then, isn't it?" She smiled with false sweetness. "Don't you want to hear about my night? How he made me scream in pleasure?" She drew out the last word with a wicked, dark grin.

"NO!" Kankuro roared and covered his ears like a small child as Temari laughed at him.

"I brought you something." She graciously changed the subject, nudging the table closer to him. "I made kayu for you."

Kankuro glanced at her warily, then reached out with extreme caution to uncover the dish on the tray she'd brought.

"Rice gruel? He sneered, but then stopped as he saw her hurt expression which she hid once she saw him looking. "Looks …delicious."

"I've never made it before, but it's supposed to be really good for sick people."

Kankuro fought back a groan as he eyed the watery mixture, not wanting to offend her, but not really wanting to eat the lumpy mess either.

"Ossu, Temari, I didn't know you were visiting." Sakura blinked at them both from the doorway. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I know 'grumpy' over there has been getting restless and thought I might bring something by to help."

Kankuro's face lit up as she came through the door carrying a tray with something that smelled utterly delicious. Then he peeked out at Temari from the corner of his eyes and shrugged. "Temari brought me something too. Kayu." He managed to say without a sneer, but only barely.

Sakura paused, unsure. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just take this away then."

Temari sighed as she saw the pitiful longing on Kankuro's face as he sniffed the air in appreciation. "No, just add it together and we'll all have a bite."

"It's nothing much." Sakura shrugged helplessly, giving Temari an apologetic look. "Gyoza dumplings with minced vegetables and ground meat, easy to digest. Oh and just a bit of chawaanmushi."

Kankuro nearly cried with delight as he grabbed the steamed egg custard from her. "Which kind?"

"Chicken or shrimp, you choose. There's both."

"Congratulations, my brother is now in love with you." Temari shook her head, deeply amused, then turned to move some things from the second chair. Missing the startled reactions from both her brother and the pink-haired kunoichi.

Flustered, they both dug into the food without remarking on Temari's comment.

Temari complimented Sakura several times during the meal, even going so far as to ask about recipes though she had no intention of trying them out. After Sakura described the first three steps in making chawaanmushi, Temari had lost interest. If it wasn't easy, it wasn't on her menu.

Although the wind kunoichi did wonder briefly why Sakura and Kankuro kept talking to her, and ignored each other.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Where'd you stash her?" Tsunade asked as Shizune slipped back into the office.

"I put her in the lounge with a large cup of tea and a stack of hankies."

"Did you call the others?" Tsunade nodded as she looked back down at a scroll she was reading.

"Inoichi, Kiba and Tsume." Shizune answered. "What do you think this is all about?"

Tsunade shrugged, neither woman could get another word out of the weepy mother-to-be and so had given up, calling in outside help. "It seems a bit much for hormones. Maybe someone made a comment about her gaining weight?"

Shizune glowered a bit. "If they did, I'll have to have a bit of a word with them."

The Hokage nodded then held up the scroll. "Have you read this?" She asked, then continued when Shizune nodded. "What do you think?"

Shizune shrugged. "Not sure. Baki is a strange choice for the Aburame's to look towards. But apparently this girl is 23 and hasn't found anyone yet. It appears she's enamored of him and he's even spoken with her family. They seem amenable."

"Not merely a political move then?" Tsunade shrugged and tossed the scroll aside. "I'm not opposed really, but I'll need to speak with Shibi and Gaara first."

"What about the council?" Shizune asked hesitantly, then held her ground as Tsunade scowled at the very mention of the Leaf 'advisory' council.

"Old crows! No, this girl's name is high I'll admit, but she's not of the main family. This shouldn't concern the council." The Hokage said with a hint of venom.

Shizune forbore to mention that Tsunade avoided the council at all costs. She hoped no one would bring anything in today that forced the Hokage to meet with the 'old crows'.

"Hello?"

Shizune headed toward the door and looked out into the outer offices. "Oh, Tsume! Wonderful. And Kazekage-sama, greetings. We've been expecting you Tsume, but we can wait for the others to arrive. Kazekage-sama, please come in. Would you care for tea?"

Gaara and Tsume looked at each other, then walked into the Hokage's office without expression.

Shizune stopped and looked, but didn't say anything as both Tsume and Gaara took seats in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked confused as she looked between one and the other. "Tsume? I asked you here to discuss the wedding, but …I didn't expect Gaara to be here."

Gaara started a bit, then stared at Tsunade with his pale-jade eyes. "You already know about the wedding? That was fast."

"The bride-to-be was already in my office bright and early, and weeping I might add."

Gaara's breathing stopped. "Weeping?"

Tsume glowered and shook her head. "That doesn't sound right. She was all hot for this marriage."

Shizune sighed. "You're telling us? We have to work with her day in and out. All we hear is 'Kiba this' and 'Kiba that'."

Gaara's breath let out in a soft whoosh, ashamed he'd doubted Hana even for a second.

"Ino? This is about Ino?" Tsume rolled her eyes. "We're not here about THAT wedding."

"No, then whose? Baki's?" Shizune guessed, at a loss.

"Mine." Gaara spoke up, shocking both Shizune and Tsunade no end.

"To whom? Not to Tsume surely?" Tsunade was looking a bit green in the face as she looked from one to the other.

"NO! I mean … oh, shit." Gaara glanced at Hana's mother and grimaced.

"Hell no." Tsume growled, showing a hint of fang. "Marriage to Inuzuka Hana, my daughter and heir."

Tsunade sucked in a breath and leaned back, saying nothing at first. "I should never have gotten up this morning."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was leaning back with deep contentment, stretching like a lazy cat. Sakura was at least glad to notice he was wearing loose trousers now that he was allowed to get up and walk around the hospital. Although, he still refused a shirt.

Temari had left just a few moments ago, saying she needed to get back home. Sakura had thought about leaving with her, but hadn't been able to bring herself to leave just yet.

"I'm sorry." The words slipped out of her in a soft rush.

Mid-stretch, Kankuro stopped and looked at her. "You didn't loosen any of my teeth, so no worries. And maybe the apology shouldn't all be on you." He admitted ruefully.

"No, I mean yes, thank you. I mean that's not what I was apologizing for." Sakura blushed, a bit flustered.

Curious now, Kankuro waited for her to continue.

"That night we were attacked, I wanted to talk to you." She said, her voice hesitant.

"I remember." He nodded. "We were interrupted. Since they had weapons I felt they took priority, sorry about that."

Sakura grinned weakly. "I was going to apologize to you for the way I was treating you on the journey here."

"All I remember is your hands keeping my muscles from hurting like hell." He told her, though it was a lie. He remembered every snippy comment and every huffy look she'd sent his way. "Except you did keep saying things about 'puppeteers'."

She nodded and bit her lip gently. "I know it's a fine talent."

"Bloodline."

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised. "But no one else in your family has …"

"It's not a direct lineage thing. But it is in the bloodline. Chiyo was my aunt, or great-great aunt or something." He told her with quiet pride.

"But I thought there was a 'Suna Puppet Corps'? Surely you're not all related? And your siblings?"

"Like I said, it's not direct. It skips about in the family and there's never many of us. The 'corps' was made up with some shinobi with a talent for chakra string control, but only those of us with the bloodline are considered 'masters'."

Sakura sighed heavily. "Is that why the 'corps' aren't around anymore?"

Kankuro nodded and Sakura was surprised to see a fleeting look of hurt in his eyes. "My …my father wanted the puppet corps, and when they didn't move beyond mediocre success, he lost interest."

Reading between the lines, Sakura could tell that the puppet corps was not all the former Kazekage had 'lost interest' in.

"Your not the only one with a low opinion of puppeteers. My father considered us all weak and redundant."

Sakura caught his hand in hers, unaware as she did so. "I don't think puppeteers are weak. I'm frightened of them."

Kankuro drew back and shook his head. "But I thought you liked Chiyo?"

"I do! I did, I mean I cared for her a lot at the end." Sakura looked down and was surprised to see the two of them holding hands. She blushed and pulled away, setting her hands back in her lap. "But puppeteers are …different than all the other ninjas I've met."

At a loss, Kankuro shook his head as if to ask 'in what way'?

"You fought Sasori, just as Chiyo and I did. That wasn't him, that body was a protective puppet."

"Yes. And a damn fine one, from what I remember before he dismantled me." Kankuro winced at the memory.

"Sorry." She whispered, her eyes soft on him. "But I saw the 'real' Sasori. But he wasn't real anymore. He'd replaced every part of himself with puppet parts, except for the main seat of his chakra. It was …the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. To dispose of your human body like that. To give up …touch."

Kankuro sighed and reached out to stroke her cheek gently. "I'm real and I can touch, but I'm still a puppeteer. Don't judge us all by Sasori's madness. I heard he took living people and created chakra-using puppets from them. He was a true monster."

"Chiyo wasn't a monster." Sakura whispered, her eyes sliding away from his.

"Huh?" Kankuro used his hand on her cheek to turn her back to meet his gaze. "Of course she wasn't."

"But she had a puppet arm too." Sakura sighed and met his gaze.

"Tch, Sakura." He sighed. "I didn't know about her arm, but she was as real as you or I. Sasori was a flat out monster. I don't even want to _think_ about the things he had to do to make puppets of the dead, much less the living. And seriously, can you imagine me giving up _any_ of my flesh to be a puppet?"

Sakura choked on a giggle then let it out as she smiled. "I'm sorry, Kankuro. But I kept having these dreams about you turning into him and it creeped me out."

"Creeps me out too." He laughed and leaned back. "But it's interesting that you dream about …me." He waggled his eyebrows at her lasciviously.

Sakura groaned and looked to the heavens for help. "You would try the patience of a monk! And it wasn't so much a dream as a nightmare! And don't get me started on the dreams where you were using chakra strings on me like Chiyo did."

Intrigued, Kankuro eyed her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't have the experience with traps or puppets to effectively fight Sasori, so she used her chakra to help me."

"Go on." He urged. "I never even thought to ask how you battled Sasori so well, I just thought you'd improved a lot since the chuunin exams."

Sakura slapped him lightly on the arm. "Idiot. Chiyo attached her chakra strings to me and kept me from being struck by any of the poisonous weapons Sasori threw at us. I couldn't have gotten close to him without her."

"What did it feel like?" Kankuro asked excitedly. "When she controlled your movements?"

"Don't you know?"

Kankuro shook his head. "I can 'attach' to lots of things, but people? Hah! Where was the connection made? With the muscles or the nerves? People are a lot more complex than any puppet, to think she moved you with that much precision, she was a master!"

Sakura grinned and watched as he started talking to himself, trying to work out Chiyo's technique. She looked around the room as he mumbled and thought things through. Something caught her eye and she got up to walk around to the chest of drawers.

On top of the small chest, there was some carving tools and wood. She realized that he used these tools on puppets usually, but she'd not known that he could carve like this. Bemused, she picked up a small carving no bigger than her thumb. Sakura grinned at the beauty of the fish, then gawked nonplussed as it moved in her hands.

She thought she'd broken the lovely carving until she realized it was meant to move. The small wooden 'hinge' was cleverly disguised and she was thrilled to see that when it moved, the fish actually looked like it was swimming.

Astonished, she glanced back over at Kankuro who was using his chakra strings to move objects around him and still mumbling indistinctly to himself. She'd always thought of him as something of a thug. A perverted one at that. She glanced back down at the complex work of art in her hands and marveled at how wrong she'd been.

He was far more complex a person than she'd given him credit for.

Letting a small smile escape her, she put the fish down and was about to take her leave when she noticed something. Behind the unfinished carving of a hawk, there was a …flower. A sakura cherry blossom. Her breath caught painfully for a moment.

Suddenly Sakura found herself falling, and cried out as she caught herself against a chair. Shocked, she looked up to watch as Kankuro stammered out an apology as he wiggled his fingers.

With each movement of her fingers, nerves and muscles twitched with a decided lack of coordination. "Let me go!" She hissed, and used her own chakra to sever his 'connection'.

"Ah Sakura, how am I supposed to get better if I don't practice!" He whined.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"The council is going to kill me." Tsunade whimpered as she stared at both Tsume and Gaara. It had been over an hour since they'd first dropped their bombshell on her.

"How?" Gaara asked, looking up at her the very picture of innocence.

_Stupid brat. Stupid Kazekage brat_. "I'm losing the Inuzuka clan, one of the Leaf's founding families, to Suna!" Tsunade thundered, bringing her palm down on her desk. It wobbled but didn't fall, much to Shizune's relief.

"That's hardly your fault." Tsume pointed out candidly.

"No, but they'll blame me! Just you watch 'em!" Tsunade grumbled. "Never should have gotten up today."

"Tsume is still clan leader, and she's staying here." Shizune added, then winced as that murderous look was turned on her.

"But Hana is the heir! When she's clan leader, the Inuzuka main family will be in Suna!"

TonTon oinked and hid her snout at the angry shout and Shizune nodded in sympathy at the small pig. She wished she hadn't gotten up today either.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." Kotetsu stood at the door, obviously nervous because he looked the epitome of a perfect aide. Suspicious, Tsunade eyed him dangerously. When he acted like this, the news was never good.

She accepted the scroll from him with ill grace and broke the seal. Scanning quickly, she stopped cold. Tsunade calmly started back at the top and read it through three times before sighing.

Shizune waited with baited breath, knowing this wasn't good news.

"We can go and return later." Tsume offered, Gaara nodding his agreement.

"No, this concerns you. Both of you." Tsunade groaned, suddenly wishing that she was only dealing with wedding contracts this morning. The day had just turned bleak.

"Genma and Hana were on a mission, I just got word." Tsunade sighed. "There was a problem."

"What?" Gaara asked, his blood suddenly ice cold.

"Nothing's certain. But according to this, one may be dead and the other captured. My source is shaky though, at best. I wouldn't put too much stock in it, except ...except there were witnesses."

Tsunade was watching Gaara for his reaction, ready to intervene if he turned violent. But it was Shizune who reacted first, fainting dead at her feet.

"No." Gaara shook his head, the ice in his veins turning red hot as sand whipped out from his gourd.

The Hokage looked up from Shizune's still form as sand exploded everywhere in a sudden storm.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Nothing is certain except death and taxes. LOL**

**Told ya, not done yet. But soon. Soon!**

**And I already ate all the cookies.**


	41. Move to Suna?

"St…" Tsunade couldn't talk through all the coughing as sand whipped around her office in a torrent fury.

Coughing and sputtering, Tsunade picked up her chair and broke one of the windows behind her desk. She picked up Shizune's limp form and grabbed TonTon and put them outside on the ledge to make sure they'd be able to breathe.

Gulping air, she turned to face an angry Kazekage. "This isn't helping!"

She wasn't sure if he'd heard, barely able to see him through the torrents of sand, but it did seem as if the storm was calming a bit. The sand hitting her wasn't stinging as much as it had been just a moment ago.

"Where is she?" He demanded harshly, only just audible over the sand particles striking every surface in the office.

"She's not dead." Tsume was holding her hands over her eyes, but otherwise had not moved at all.

Tsunade, stared at Tsume and shook her head, not sure she'd heard correctly.

Tsume's hand fisted and punched Gaara in the side, or would have if the sand armor hadn't taken the blow. Although, the punch did draw his attention. Wild eyed, he looked down at her calm face and … _calm_ face … The sand died down to a mere agitated river flowing, hissing around his knees.

"Repeat that." Tsunade ordered.

"Hana is not dead. I would know." Tsume told them both, although without the distraction of the sand storm she didn't look as calm as she had before. The Inuzuka clan leader was still seated, but tension was in every muscle.

"Mother's intuition?" Tsunade shook her head. "It …."

"Clan leader secret." Tsume interrupted. "Through the nin-dogs."

Gaara looked at her, hope blooming in his pale-jade gaze. "Can you speak to her nin-dogs? Even at this distance?"

Tsume gave a bark of humorless laughter. "Young man, it doesn't work like that. I have a 'connection' not only to Kuromaru, but to every nin-dog in the Inuzuka clan. It's something only the clan leader can feel. We don't send mental messages or crap like that, but I do have a 'sense' of them."

"And this tells you, what exactly?" Tsunade huffed, and shook out her robes irritably, sand everywhere.

"It tells me that the Haimaru Sankyodai, her three nin-dogs, are not only alive and unhurt, they're not overly distressed. Which I think means that neither Hana nor Genma are dead or caught. Most likely the report is false, or it's a ploy, or that Hana and Genma are attempting a ploy of their own."

"But you're not sure." Gaara's hand trembled, so he fisted it at his side.

"I'm sure of the Haimaru triplets, and if Hana were injured, dead, or captured, rest assured those dogs would be injured, dead or captured." Tsume growled, more worried than she was letting on to the others.

"I'm going." Gaara said before turning to stare beligerantly at Tsunade. The Hokage shrugged, she had no intention of standing in his way.

"She won't appreciate that, not at all. Hana will be furious." Tsume glanced up at him stonily.

"Are you going to _try_ and stop me?" Gaara stared back with a stony expression of his own.

"No." Tsume told him quietly. "I'm going with you."

Gaara looked surprised, then gave a short nod. They both got up and turned to look at Tsunade. "Where are they?"

Tsunade handed over the scroll with a sigh. "Before you leave, clean up the sand will you? You've buried my desk."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was walking along the hospital grounds with his sister and her husband, Shikamaru.

"They say I can leave this afternoon." The sand puppeteer was smiling happily.

Temari frowned. "Are you ready? You nearly died! What do they mean letting you out so soon?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and didn't bother to say anything.

"Aw, Temari. I'm fine! The wound itself is healed and they say my heart is fine. My chakra is building back up as we speak, nearly at normal levels right now."

"Then why do you look like death warmed over?" She demanded, stopping in the middle of the pathway.

"Gee sis, thanks." Kankuro groused a bit. "You always know just how to make a guy feel good. Right Shikamaru?"

"Leave me out of it." The chuunin replied lazily.

"Anyway, it's just fatigue. They tell me that all that time I was 'resting' …"

"Resting? Bah! Dying … and in a coma is more accurate." She interjected, tapping one foot in agitation.

"Nch, whatever. Drained all my energy. It's just a matter of building my endurance back up again, that's all. And I don't have to do that here!" He gestured back toward the hospital. "In fact, I can't do that here!"

"Exactly so, young man. And I must say it's good to see you out and about." An older man behind them interrupted, they all turned to eye the interloper. Then paused as they recognized him.

"Ah, Elder Takao, greetings this fine day." Temari said with solemn manners. This had been one of the council members so opposed to her dual citizenship. His harsh words still grated on her, even though she herself had nixed the citizenship question eventually.

The other two greeted the elder formally, bowing their heads just as they heard some shouting. Following the direction everyone was pointing, they saw …something like a cloud escaping the Hokage tower.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked. The council elder shook his head and shrugged.

Neither sand sibling answered. Temari and Kankuro where already running toward the tower as fast as they could, for they both knew what 'that' was … _sand_, and a lot of it. They sprung into action without question, knowing something was terribly wrong.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara and Tsume left the Hokage tower only to be met by a sea of people, staring at them both. Kotetsu, escorting them out, chuckled. "All's well. Go on about your business."

"Go pack for several days, meet me in one hour at the west gate." She said, and Gaara nodded even though he technically outranked her. She knew the area better than he, and was the far more astute tracker. He'd be a fool to argue about who was in charge. He knew he was, of course, but a good leader didn't need to belabor the point.

"Gaara?" Temari stared at him, unsure. "Gaara?" She repeated, a world of questions in that one utterance.

"Gg….ggg…a…" Kankuro puffed, out of breath with his hands on his knees.

Shikamaru and the council elder were close behind, having followed after catching wind of the sand sibling's distress.

"Hana's mission is …may be in trouble. Tsume and I are going to assist."

"A Suna Kazekage assisting on a Leaf mission? Bah! Nonsense. Tsunade better not have asked you to help out." Elder Takao griped.

"No. Not Leaf and Suna, just a man going to rescue his betrothed." Gaara spoke coolly and evenly, so no one would mistake his words.

Temari sucked in a breath with wide startled eyes.

Kankuro let out a whoop of joy, then fell into a coughing fit. Shikamaru just stared.

"Inuzuka Tsume, is this true?" Elder Takao stood up straight and stared boldly at the clan leader, as if challenging her.

"Yah. And I know the law, and I hold the contracts." She said, drawing a confused look from everyone else.

Elder Takao sucked in his cheeks and contemplated her for a moment, then nodded reluctantly. "Then it looks like you should hurry."

Tsume nodded back, bowed respectfully and took off, motioning to Gaara.

"I'll go with you." Kankuro offered. "I can help."

Temari and Gaara exchanged a telling look and then Temari wrapped one arm around the brunette as the red-head took off.

"I'll physically tie you down and break every bone in your body if you don't stop and pay attention to your own well being. You've just recovered!" She scolded him hotly.

"That's right. RECOVERED!" Kankuro yelled back, although he knew it to be pointless. "I just need to build my endurance back up, I'm still a fucking jounin and can hold my own, damn it!"

Shikamaru coughed and the two looked at him, then followed his gaze to Elder Takao who was staring at the siblings with a weird expression. When he saw they were looking at him, his face cleared and he smiled sagely.

"That's right. You're one of Suna's puppeteers, if I'm not mistaken."

Kankuro nodded, Temari's arm tightening around her brother. What did the old man want now? She didn't trust him.

"And young Temari is one of the ones in charge of the upcoming chuunin exams along with Nara here, yes?"

"Yah." Shikamaru nodded, now looking a bit puzzled himself.

"Well, I have a way for you to prove you're up to the challenge, as a _fully _recovered jounin. And it would be a big help to the Leaf village, I assure you." The council elder smiled smoothly at him.

Kankuro thought about it, suddenly unsure if this man was friend or foe.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inoichi approached the Hokage tower, mildly disturbed by the rumors flying around the village. He saw one of the council elders speaking with Kankuro and nodded a greeting as he passed. Ever since his foray into the sand puppeteers mind, he'd had a bit of a soft spot for the younger shinobi.

After all Kankuro was the first person Inoichi had ever healed with his jutsus, rather than kill.

"Ossu, Kiba." He said, as he entered the Hokage's outer office.

Kiba looked up and smiled, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. Inoichi knew that something was amiss between Ino and Kiba, but didn't think it too terribly serious. Anything that kept their hands off each other until after the marriage was fine with him. Choza and Shikaku had it easy, having sons instead of a daughter.

Tsunade came bustling out of her office, and was ransacking Shizune's desk. She looked up and spied the two of them waiting for her and slapped her forehead. "INO! I forgot about Ino!"

With much swearing and running around, it took a few minutes before everyone was finally ushered into the Hokage's office.

Ino was still sniffling into a handkerchief and refusing to meet Kiba's eyes. Kiba looked miserable beyond words and kept trying to catch Ino's gaze. Inoichi leaned back in his chair looking pleased as punch, then paused as he stared at Tsunade's broken window.

"Tsunade-sama? Why is Shizune sitting outside on your window ledge?" Inoichi asked, even drawing curious stares from the estranged couple.

Shizune was sitting on the ledge, her back to the office, her arms crossed and watching the village below.

"She's to stay out there until she tells me the truth about why she fainted." Tsunade huffed. "TonTon's keeping her company."

"I told you. I skipped breakfast this morning and …"

"Save it, liar!" Tsunade interrupted. "Ignore her. Now. Ino has approached me about breaking the betrothal and moving to Suna. You two have any problems with that?"

It looked like they did have a problem with that, indeed. Shouting and wailing ensued as Inoichi and Kiba yelled at Ino who wailed and cried back at them.

Tsunade tuned them all out and wrote out replies to two letters as she waited for them to wind down.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Tell me again why this is necessary." Temari asked, deeply appalled as she watched her brother get ready.

"So you and Gaara will stop treating me like I'm fragile and will break if you looked cross ways at me." Kankuro grumbled, although that was only part of the reason. If he felt he needed to see for himself if he was up to the task, that was just for him to know.

Temari didn't look happy in the slightest. "Fine. But you're on your own for this. I won't be party to your getting hurt …again!"

"Oi, Temari. They're just genins, what's the big deal?"

"There are twelve of them, and they're not just genins! They're each getting ready to take the chuunin exams!" Temari turned and stared at her husband, who looked asleep in his chair. "Tell him!"

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, earning a kick in the shin from his angry wife and a chuckle from his brother-by-marriage.

"It's only from now 'til sun up anyway. No big deal." Kankuro shrugged, heading out the door with a casual wave.

"If the genin don't kill him, I will." Temari swore and aimed another kick at her husband, who dodged this time. "Tsk. So NOW you can move?!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara and Tsume set off on their mission without a word. Neither needed to say anything to express their concerns. Silently they made their way toward where Genma and Hana were last seen.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade roared, looking pleased as all three stopped in stunned silence. "You've yelled at each other for a good half-hour and nothing has been accomplished except for some paperwork."

Shizune snorted, Tsunade shot her an evil glare where her assistant was still sitting out on the window ledge.

"Now. Inoichi. Do you want your daughter to marry Kiba?" She waited for him to nod, although he was a bit slow about it. "Kiba, do you want to marry Ino?"

"Yes!" Kiba growled at her, then turned to stare daggers at an unimpressed blond kunoichi.

"Couldn't prove it by me!" She huffed, swinging one leg in deep agitation, arms crossed and looking away from everyone else.

"Ino? What has Kiba done wrong that deserves _me_ kicking him in the balls and locking him in prison for the next twenty years?"

The blond girl turned horrified eyes on the Hokage while Kiba tried to keep his hands from covering his groin. Inoichi just winced.

"No…Nothing." Ino finally managed, her tears stopping as she gaped at Tsunade.

"Then what he's done isn't unforgivable?" Tsunade's voice gentled as she looked at her young medical student.

Ino bit her lip as Kiba coughed. "I haven't done anything."

"And that's the problem." Ino griped at him. "You won't …" There she trailed off as Inoichi covered his daughter's mouth.

"For the love of heaven, girl. Leave a father some peace of mind!" Inoichi said a bit desperately.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she finally clued in. "Kiba won't have sex with you."

Inoichi groaned and turned away. "Will _no one_ respect a father's wish not to know certain things?"

"She's pregnant. I think you may have already figured out what she's been up too." Tsunade grinned evilly at her shinobi's back.

"Not lately." Ino groused, then pointed accusingly at Kiba.

"So, Kiba." Tsunade steepled her fingers. "You're not touching your fiancé anymore."

Kiba blushed and looked down at his feet. "Sure I do. I make sure she's …" He risked a glance at Inoichi's back, and finished in a whisper. "She always reaches the end, I promise you."

Silence fell over the room, except for the sound of Inoichi banging his head against a wall.

"Wait. If that's true, then you ARE having sex?" Shizune said, peering through the broken window.

"Go back to your side of the window." Tsunade scolded her assistant, then turned back to Ino. "Are you having sex? I'm confused."

"You're confused?" Ino wailed. "He touches me and makes me scream and drives me crazy, but he won't …he won't …finish it for himself."

Tsunade wasn't sure, but it sounded like Inoichi whimpered.

"Kiba? I'm sure there are sensitive lovers out there who do these kinds of things for their women, but I'm also quite sure you're not one of them. What gives?"

"Don't answer!" Inoichi howled, turning back around. "Leave them fighting until the wedding day. Then fix it! I can't take much more!"

"Get over it. She's pregnant and the wedding is at the end of next month." Tsunade told him heartlessly. "Kiba?"

Kiba was staring at his feet.

"He doesn't want me because I'm gaining weight!" Ino's voice sounded pitiful.

Kiba growled. "Idiot woman. I'm the one feeding you! I like you with a bit more weight on you!"

"Then why, Kiba? Why won't you be with me anymore?"

"Don't answer that!" Inoichi begged. But no one paid him any attention.

"whatifihurtthebaby???" Kiba mumbled and shifted his weight, embarrassed.

"What?" All three women called out, Tsunade even forgetting to shoo Shizune back to the window ledge.

"What if …Ino's always complaining that I don't take my time and do foreplay and all that."

Inoichi punched a fist through the Hokage's wall. "So not what I need to know!"

Kiba continued his face burning beet red. "She calls me 'rough and tumble', and I worried that I might hurt the baby."

"Rough and …" Inoichi sputtered looking miserable. "Kill me now."

"Awwww." Tsunade and Shizune said and both sighed. The Hokage patted Kiba on the back. "It's alright for a woman to have sex while pregnant. As long as she feels like having sex, then it's not going to hurt her."

"Really?" Kiba looked embarrassed. "I heard that if you do it too hard …"

Inoichi dropped to the floor and put his head in his hands, covering his ears like a child.

"No." Tsunade assured him. "I would only advise that Ino not be flat on her back, it might constrict the uterus against the veins. If she's uncomfortable, stop. Just listen to her."

Ino was staring at Kiba with a stunned and awed expression. "You didn't want to hurt me? Why didn't you just say so?"

Kiba shook his head. "You'd just had all those pains and …and …I didn't want to worry you."

"That was acid, dolt, an upset stomach. You never hurt me!" Ino flew into his arms and Kiba sighed happily as he kissed his betrothed.

Inoichi whimpered from the floor. "You hurt _me_ though. You're both killing me!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

**SO? Review please! More tomorrow, I hope!**


	42. Takao's Move

Tsunade smiled beatifically at the young couple in her office. Kiba and Ino seemed lost in each other's arms as they kissed and reconciled. Inoichi was still on the floor, hands over his ears and with his eyes squinched shut.

The Hokage was happy and pleased with the outcome of this little get together, and causing distress to Inoichi had been fun. But there were other events intruding on the day, and ones that concerned Kiba directly.

Tsunade reached out and rapped Inoichi on the head, making the man look up and wince, rubbing his head. But since her plan was for him to listen, this worked for her.

"Now. I have some not so good news." Tsunade warned them. "Kiba, your sister's mission has run into some …possible trouble. Your mother and Gaara have gone to …well, to assess the situation."

"Why Gaara?" Ino asked as Kiba stood watching with an alert stillness, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Tsunade ignored Ino's question, focusing instead on the young Inuzuka. "I don't want you to hear about this from others, which due to Gaara's little sand temper tantrum, the news is going around the village like lightening."

"Sand tantrum?" Ino looked confused.

"Define 'possible' trouble that has my mother worried enough to go after Hana of all people. Much less taking the Kazekage with her." Kiba finally said, his voice calmer than he felt inside.

Tsunade explained the situation quickly, outlining both the message and Tsume's feelings on the subject. "She thinks that Hana is alive, and possibly Genma as well. But she and Gaara are going to find out more for us."

Ino could feel the fine tremors in Kiba's body, and the effort it took for him to take a breath. "She's fine, Kiba. Your mother said so."

"I've never heard about her having a connection with our nin-dogs before." Kiba said, his eyes pleading as he stared at the Hokage.

"You never heard of Kuromaru choosing 'mates' for Inuzukas either." Ino pointed out archly. "There are some things the head of the clan knows, that the rest of us don't."

"She's right, Kiba." Inoichi looked up at them from his seat on the floor. "I seriously doubt that Tsume has shared every clan secret with either you or your sister." Inoichi still wasn't happy with Kiba getting Ino pregnant, but the boy would soon be part of his family. Hell, he already was in fact, with the wedding contracts already signed. And the only one who should be making Kiba look that miserable, should be Inoichi himself.

"And as for Gaara going with her." Tsunade paused, unsure how this was going to go over. "It seems that he and Hana are getting betrothed."

Ino looked stunned as Kiba gaped at the Hokage. "Betrothed? You mean …to each other????" His voice rose several octaves, obviously dumbfounded by the news.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Introductions to the youngsters over, Kankuro was now on the run. He had full run of the village, but the genins had the advantage of territorial knowledge. While he barely knew his way around the main streets.

Twelve would-be chuunins chasing one sand puppeteer down, their only goal to 'capture' him by taking his flag, one imprinted with the Sand village symbol. Apparently Elder Takao had read the reports on Kakashi's training methods and adapted it for his own use.

Kankuro still didn't know what the elder council member was hoping to get out of this, but he was game. The genins were hoping to catch the 'prize' for honor and glory. Kankuro was trying to prove to himself that he was fully healed.

It was to that end, that he actually took this little exercise seriously right from the first. Which was a good thing since some punk with a long scarf had actually managed to surprise him with some quick moves. The kid, Konohamaru, was pretty bright actually, but overly excitable. Kankuro had performed a replacement jutsu just in time and had used ninja speed to lead the boy and his teammates deeper into the village proper.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Elder Takao, Elder Ishiyo, and Elder Masato didn't even bother to knock before entering the Hokage's office. If they were surprised by the broken window and Shizune sitting outside on the window ledge, it didn't show.

Tsunade glanced up and threw down her pen in disgust. "I guess you've already heard."

Elder Ishiyo looked around the office coolly and took a seat, settling her old bones comfortably before answering. "If you mean the news of Inuzuka Hana's betrothal to the Godaime Kazekage of Suna, then yes. We've heard the news."

"It's not my fault!" Tsunade yelled, drawing an amused glance from all three council elders.

"We know, dear. We know."

"I'm NOT your dear! And I told you it's not ….wait, what do you mean 'we know'?" Tsunade sputtered to a stop in surprise.

"Oh, but as Hokage I am sure that you are already aware." Elder Takao scolded her.

Elder Masato held up one hand. "Patience Takao. She's only been Hokage for a few _years_. That's hardly enough time to do her _basic _homework."

Tsunade scowled and settled back into her seat, sighing in frustration. The old crows better watch out. Elders or not, she'd pluck them like dinner fowl if they didn't watch out.

"To the point then." Elder Takao nodded stiffly. "The Inuzukas are a strictly matriarchal clan. They helped found the Hidden Leaf village, but only because their heir at the time married a man close to the First Hokage."

"If there was a point in there, you missed making it." Tsunade told him rudely as he paused to take a breath.

The older man sniffed in disdain and elder Masato continued for him. "The point is that before joining the Hidden Leaf village, contracts were signed. It is law that the Inuzukas may stay or leave the village as their 'mating' rituals take precedence. It has always been known to those you love this village …" He scowled at Tsunade here, who scowled back.

"It has always been known that the Inuzuka heir could leave for another village. We had all hoped that Hana would find a 'mate' here in this village, just as Inuzukas have done since the Leaf village was first founded. But when she reached eighteen with no mate in sight, it was almost a forgone conclusion that she'd marry outside our borders."

Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk in agitation. "Since that is the case, why are you here in my office bugging me now?"

"We merely wish to express our delight that Hana will be marrying not only the leader of a village, but one who is currently our ally."

Tsunade looked disbelieving, but sat up to peer at them all closely. "And that's all you're here for? Good. I believe you've studied enough history to know where the exit to this office is."

Elder Takao coughed, and none of the council members moved toward the exit. Tsunade growled and leaned back again. "Didn't think it would be that easy." She muttered under her breath.

"Just because we have to let the main family of the Inuzuka clan move to Suna, it doesn't mean that we have to give up any form of recompense." Elder Ishiyo said smooth as silk over glass.

Tsunade just raised her eyebrow and waited. She was sure this wouldn't be good. Well good for the Leaf village maybe, but to borrow Shikamaru's pet phrase: Troublesome.

"We want assurances, in writing that young Kiba and his bride will remain in the Leaf village." Ishiyo continued, her eyes narrowed on Tsunade. "You will get that for us, yes?"

Tsunade thought it over a moment, then nodded. "I don't think there was actually any danger of their moving to Suna." She didn't tell them of Ino's earlier request, sure that the girl was happier now that she and Kiba were reconciled with each other.

"The next Inuzuka heir may not be Hana's." The elder woman said quietly. "If she fails to have a daughter, then any daughter of Kiba's would be next in line to inherit. Thus returning the head of the clan to the Leaf."

Elder Takao spoke up. "And with Kiba betrothed to the last of the Yamanaka main line, it is imperative that the couple remain here. If they move to Suna, and have a son that actually inherits the Yamanaka mind jutsus, that would be **_two_** bloodlines we lose and Suna gains."

Tsunade nodded. If this was all the council wanted, it wouldn't be so bad after all. She even risked a small smile. "I dare say that neither Kiba nor Ino will be moving to Suna. I will have the contracts drawn up and signed as soon as possible."

"Good." Elder Masato smiled back, looking predatory, making Tsunade flinch. They weren't done with her. Shit. "There is also the issue of disputed land usage, mainly the narrow strip called Iako."

Tsunade groaned. "Iako ownership was granted to Suna at the end of the original Great War, since it was originally their land to begin with. I don't think we can even bring this matter up to the Kazekage, it was part of the peace treaties."

"No, we don't want the land." Elder Ishiyo said, her voice still quiet but also with more than a hint of 'command presence'. "We want a share in harvest rights. That land is poor farm land, true. But there are special herbs that grow only in that region that are quite valuable."

Tsunade nodded, a gleam to match the elder's entering her eyes. She had to admit, the old crows were sharp. If there was a way to get a percentage, no matter how small, of the verigan crops it would prove an invaluable resource. The rare herb was pricy and had many medicinal uses. As a medical nin herself, the Hokage was unsurprised to find unadulterated greed in her own heart for this item.

"I will bring this up to the Kazekage. No promises, Suna is very protective of their rights in this area. But I will push hard." Tsunade assured them. _And I'll get it too!_ She promised herself.

All three council members nodded, but didn't move.

Tsunade looked at them and exhaled slowly and unhappily. "What else do you want?"

"A bloodline." Elder Takao said, walking forward to lean over her desk with both hands planted in front of Tsunade. "They are taking one of our founding families, a highly honored bloodline from us. We want one of theirs."

Tsunade swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit sick. "I don't think Gaara will blithely turn over a whole bloodline. Especially with Kiba staying here, we're not giving up the Inuzuka bloodline altogether."

"No. And nor do we expect them to do so. We just want one person of that bloodline." Takao smiled darkly. "During the Great War we faced off against Suna in many, many battles."

"I remember." Tsunade growled, refusing to be intimidated, but unsure of his point.

"Do you remember what most of our shinobi feared to face the most?"

Tsunade groaned and shook her head. "He won't do it. Gaara will never agree to this."

"It was only by sheer good luck and better battle strategy that we defeated their puppet corps, and it was a close thing at that. I hear their Kazekage was so disgusted, he dismantled the entire group. He was a fool."

The other two elders nodded in agreement.

"Puppeteers are a bloodline we have never had here." Takao stood back up, staring down at the Hokage. "We want that bloodline for the Leaf village."

Tsuande rubbed her face wearily. "You want me to ask the Kazekage of Suna to simply give us his brother? This is never going to work."

Elder Takao sniffed haughtily. "The council is unanimous. You are a shinobi of this village, and our Hokage. We are giving _you_ a mission for the good of the village."

"He will never agree to this!" Tsunade stood, roaring back at them.

"It is your _mission_. Find a way."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro glanced at the sun, pleased beyond words that it was finally setting. His dark puppeteer clothing wouldn't stand out as badly at night. Since that first ambush by the kid with the long scarf, he hadn't been close to being 'captured' again. In fact, he'd not yet even had to pull out any of his puppets yet, which was good since he was tiring quickly.

He paused, sitting on the rooftop of a local merchant, watching one team of genins accost a young man simply for wearing a hood with a black jacket. Hmph. Breathing hard, Kankuro rubbed his side and wondered if he was going to last through until sun-up.

A small rumble escaped him as his stomach protested. Kankuro saw the genins react to the small noise and look up, but he was already gone. Maybe he just needed to find something to eat. Sure, _that would take care of some of the fatigue_, he thought.

Now. How to get a meal without being attacked? His mind raced as he flew over the rooftops.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shizune waited until the elders left before poking her head into Tsunade's office.

"Hokage-sama?" She asked hesitantly. "From what I know of the puppeteer bloodline, it skips about quite a bit. There's no guarantee that any child of Kankuro's would necessarily inherit his abilities."

Tsunade climbed onto her desk and reached over one dark beam. Shizune sighed as the Hokage pulled out a bottle of sake. "Thought you'd confiscated them all? I can still out smart you!" The blond crowed.

Shizune waited in silence as Tsunade grabbed a small cup and started to pour out a drink, but the bottle was empty.

"I just wanted to leave you a bit of hope." Shizune said quietly. "I left the bottle so you'd think you still had some stashed away. I was hoping you wouldn't need it anytime soon."

Tsunade growled and walked over to the wall beside her door. Shizune watched in amazement, as Tsunade put her hand inside the wall where Inoichi had put his fist through. In the space between the wall studs, she pulled out another bottle of sake.

Shizune groaned. Apparently, she had missed part of the stash.

Tsunade poured herself a drink. "Thought I might have to hurt Inoichi, but he missed this little baby right here." She poured herself a second cup.

Shizune just shook her head. "So, what are you going to do about the Inuzuka wedding?"

Tsunade gave a 'hurumph'. "Which one? The one with the bumbling, naïve groom who is cute as a button or the one with the sand demon?"

"You know as well as all of us that the demon, Shukaku, is gone from Gaara." Shizune told her baldly.

"Yah? Well, the Kazekage's going to TURN into a demon when I tell him that we want to keep his brother. For good." Tsunade grumbled. "And I can't say I'd blame him either."

"But what about the bloodline?" Shizune persisted. "Can't you explain to the council that it's an unpredictable inheritance? For all we know, Temari's children could be puppeteers. And she's already a member of the Leaf village. Then maybe they'd rescind the demand for Kankuro."

"Shizune, don't be an idiot." Tsunade slammed down her cup in disgust. "They KNOW all that already. That's why they want Kankuro too. With both Temari and Kankuro as Leaf shinobi, they're doubling their chances of gaining access to the puppeteer bloodline."

Shizune let the silence drag out between them. It was a tough situation. And neither wanted to mention that the problem could be moot, if Hana were already dead. Shizune flinched back from that thought, as it led to similar thoughts of Genma. She should have been nicer to him, that last night before his mission. She just prayed he was still alive.

"I'm going to have to wait and speak with Gaara when he returns. With Hana." Tsunade said as if defying fate to take the kunoichi quite yet. "But, I like Kankuro. Did I tell you what a young rascal he is?"

Shizune shook her head 'no'.

"Yesterday, I looked him over myself. To make sure all was as it should be. It's really been a fast recovery. He said he had a 'concern'. About Sakura."

"Oh?" Shizune blinked at the strange direction of the conversation. "Sakura? She's shaping up extremely well."

"I agree." Tsunade chuckled. "But Kankuro had a 'concern' that she doesn't like him and might have healed him wrong."

"Wrong?" Shizune sputtered, appalled. "He's only alive, TWICE – because of her!"

Tsunade waved a hand at her assistant and grinned. "What's the first question any seriously injured shinobi asks while recovering?"

Shizune scrunched up her face. "About their groin and if it will work properly again, doesn't even matter where the wound is, they always ask _that _question! Don't tell me, he was worried because his body wasn't 'reacting'? Did you tell him that he'll be fine?"

"Oh sure. But he interrupted me. Seems he's already working 'fine'. It's just that he's not reacting to the women he'd normally react too, and was just 'wondering' if Sakura could have 'hexed' him."

Shizune's eyes grew wider and she burst out laughing, Tsunade joining her. It took several minutes for the laughter to fade out, both giggling a few more times before shaking their heads. "Males."

"So what women is the boy 'reacting' to, if not his normal type?" Shizune said, trying to catch her breath.

"Pink haired women." Tsunade raised her cup to Shizune and winked. "Just the pink haired ones."

"Oh my." Shizune chortled. "That's just priceless! And since we only know ONE pink haired kunoichi ….Oh! Wouldn't it solve the problem with the council if they got married?"

"Don't think it's not crossing my mind." Tsunade agreed. "In fact, I think it's only fair to warn Kankuro of the council's intentions. I need you to find Sakura and have her go get him and escort him to my office."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Shizune put her head through the window and Tsunade frowned.

"No. Not until you tell me why you fainted."

Shizune frowned. "It was a sudden feeling of weakness brought about by lack of breakfast."

"No. It was because of Genma." Tsunade shook her finger at her assistant. "I can see you blushing you know."

"I am not!" Shizune said shocked, putting her hands on her face to feel for any telltale heat.

"AHA! I guessed right! That's why I'm Hokage after all! Now just admit it and I'll let you back in."

"It. Was. Lack. Of. BREAKFAST." Shizune said evenly and with determination.

"Tsk. Fine. Stay out there all night for all I care. I'll go get Kotetsu to find Sakura." Tsunade turned toward her outer office. "You know pride will get you in trouble one day."

"You're a fine one to talk!" Yelled Shizune, but the Hokage never turned around.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was hurting, though he refused to admit it, even to himself. Sheer exhaustion dogged him as he fled yet another ambush, this time from two pretty young genins and their sneaky teammate. The kid had been an inch from his flag before Kankuro kicked him away with a hard grunt, the two girls then actually had their fingers on the flag when he'd shoved their heads together. They'd been so eager, they'd forgotten to stay out of each other's way.

Still, he was free and eluding them. He'd even managed to snag a bowl of instant ramen at a street corner. He'd eaten in too much of a hurry though, and now his stomach was not happy with him. Visions of the shrimp chawaanmushi that Sakura had brought him the other day haunted him, not to mention the dumplings. He wondered if she'd made it herself, or if her mother had done the cooking?

From the left, he sensed the approach of two chakra signatures that he was getting tired of feeling. What had they called each other? Udon and Moegi? He briefly wondered which was which, but it didn't really matter. What did concern him was where the other kid was, Konohamaru. He reminded Kankuro strongly of Naruto with his quick temper and brawling style of fighting.

He took a step to the right, and felt a hand around his ankle. "Nice try kid." Kankuro muttered, kicked himself loose and attached chakra strings to the kid's butt and pulled him to hang upside down in front of him, with his hands on the ground scrambling for purchase.

While he didn't have the strength or the control to use the kid like a puppet, he could use him like a ball. A bouncy ball. Kankuro bounced the kid off the side of the wall a couple of times, though not hard enough to cause any _real_ harm, and dropped him. "Maybe next time."

With that, Kankuro took off again, easily slipping by the second team of genins climbing up the side of the building. He used one of their heads to push off with, making it to the next roof with a small wave to the protesting young genin. Apparently she was more concerned he'd messed up her hair than with the fact that he'd gotten away.

"Ah, genins." He said, and fled into the night.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura was heading home after her first full day back at work when Kotetsu found her. If she was puzzled over the instructions to find Kankuro and bring him to see the Hokage, she didn't even bat an eye.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shizune was stubbornly kicking her feet as she glared down at the pretty sight of Konoha at night. The balmy night was nice, but the breeze was getting a bit nippy from her seat perched out on the Hokage's window ledge.

TonTon had left her, abandoned her to her fate. The pig had wanted dinner. But then, so did Shizune. She'd missed not only lunch, but she hadn't been lying about not having eaten anything for breakfast.

She couldn't believe she'd actually fainted. Over Genma. _How stupid was that?_ She wondered, appalled at herself. But when she heard he might be dead or captured, she hadn't thought, she'd just ….dropped. It was the silliest damn thing ever. And something Shizune was determined never to own up to, not to him and certainly not to Tsunade.

"Oi."

Shizune looked up, quite startled, to see Kankuro hanging off the side of the Hokage tower using chakra he'd called to his feet.

"What are you doing up here?" They both said at the same time, then grinned at each other.

"You're back in your make-up?" Shizune asked, nodding at his Bunraku puppeteer facial markings.

"Do you like pointing out the obvious?" He grinned cheekily. "I'm on a training mission, stupid as it may be. As a favor to your elder council." He went on to explain the game of 'catch the flag' to her.

Shizune nodded, her mind reeling although her facial expression didn't change. The council was testing him. See what he was made of at this, his lowest point physically. Could he, as a jounin, outpace 12 fresh young genin all while being dangerously low on endurance from his recent brush with death?

She eyed him speculatively, using her medical knowledge. He was tired. She could see the obvious signs of fatigue lining his face. And while she could detect no tremors, she could see that he was having to catch his breath. It was going to be a long night for him.

"The Hokage wants to see you." Shizune told him, indicating the open window.

"Tomorrow." He told her, frowning. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm not ready to call it a night."

"Not an offer, just a short respite while you meet with the Hokage." She told him plainly. "She really has asked to meet with you. No one would think poorly of you for that."

"I would." He sighed and winked at her. "Tell her that unless it's urgent, I'll see her tomorrow."

Kankuro waited for her to nod in agreement, before taking off again.

"Males." She muttered.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara and Tsume were forced to stop for the night. It chaffed at both of them, but necessity demanded a short break to eat and rest. They'd be no good to Hana if they arrived weak and run down.

Neither was much of a talker and it was a quiet camp, and a cold one. They'd elected not to build a fire, feeling that going undetected was worth the lack of light and hot food.

Tsume looked up and sniffed the air. Gaara didn't change his position one iota, but went on full alert. Searching with his senses for that which didn't belong.

Sand hissed from his gourd until Tsume shook her head, and pulled out some extra water and poured it into a shallow dish.

The three dogs entered quietly, very quietly. Gaara was surprised that he hadn't heard them approaching. They lapped up the water and whined as Tsume greeted each one in turn.

"Where's Hana?" She said and they snuffled and turned, each looking toward the east.

Gaara was already packed back up before Tsume could even turn to look at him.

She nodded in approval.

It was a short break.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**It's been a busy day. Hope this chapter meets with your approval! If it does, please review. If it doesn't ….please review too!**


	43. Throw Down

Baki moved his head slowly side-to-side as he peered at the pink-haired kunoichi at the door. "No. Kankuro is still at the hospital until tomorrow." He said it like a statement, but his gaze was questioning.

Sakura let out a deep breath, "He got himself released today, apparently with the help of one of our council elders. I'm supposed to find him and take him to see the Hokage."

"He's probably with Temari then, or out with Gaara." Baki shrugged, he'd been at the Aburame compound for the entirety of the day. He'd been a bit surprised to find the apartment empty this evening, but now he figured he knew why. "They're probably out eating together. More than likely squabbling."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I checked with Temari. She said Gaara had gone after Inuzuka Hana and then she cursed Kankuro's name up one side and down the other. Said he was doing something 'stupid'."

The older sand shinobi sighed and spied a curious on-looker passing the apartment, eyeing the two of them speculatively. "Might as well come in and explain everything. Kankuro doing something stupid. What a surprise." He said, completely deadpan.

"Many thanks." Sakura gave him a grateful smile as she entered. She paused on the threshold and looked around carefully. At Baki's puzzled look she merely shrugged. "Last time I entered an apartment with a sand shinobi, we were attacked."

"Caution is always a good trait in a ninja." He nodded in faint approval and offered her a seat on the futon, taking a chair opposite her. "Now. Gaara has gone after Hana? And what is Kankuro doing that has Temari all riled up about?"

Sakura shrugged. "Hana and Genma are on a mission, I don't know any details other than something has gone 'wrong' and Gaara went after her." Sakura saw Baki's angry expression and read it correctly. "He's not alone, he's got Hana's mother with him."

"Tsume?" Baki let out a low growl, then sighed. "I wouldn't even know where to start looking." He was angry, but also a bit pleased. Gaara was finally going after what he wanted, namely a striking brunette veterinarian. At least he knew his former student, and current Kazekage could take care of himself. And Tsume was no one's fool. He didn't approve of kunoichi in general, but he wasn't blind to their strengths either.

"Kankuro is doing a favor of some sort for the elder council. He's acting as 'the prize' in a training mission for a group of genins getting ready for their chuunin exams. Apparently, they have to capture him before sun-up." Sakura bit her bottom lip, obviously more worried about the puppeteer than she was about the Kazekage. "There's twelve of them."

Baki eyed her a moment, then pushed his wild thought to the back of his mind, she wasn't interested in Kankuro other than as a former patient. "I don't know why he'd agree to that, even going so far to check himself out of the hospital a day early. But that young man has a lot of pride, and I know it stung having to be saved by others. Twice."

"You mean by a woman, right?" Sakura clenched her teeth and snarled a bit. "Who is he trying to prove something too, our elder council? Me? You? He's an idiot!"

Baki snorted, amused. "To himself obviously. I'd probably do the same in his position."

Now it was Sakura's turn to snort. "Why? Why is this so important? Can't you shinobi wait to be completely well before trying to get yourselves killed again?"

Baki shrugged, not able to answer the unanswerable, men were men. He heard the tap at the door, answering Sakura over his shoulder as he went to answer the knock. "Genins won't kill Kankuro, and I sincerely doubt they'll even come close to 'capturing' him. I trained him after all."

Koto stood at the door, beaming up at Baki who gave her an answering smile as she walked by him into the apartment.

"But he's injured!" Sakura yelled out as she stood to face him. "What if he hurts himse..."

Koto and Sakura both stopped cold and silent at the sight of each other. "BITCH!" They both hollered at each other at the same time and before Baki could react, they both flew across the room to attack.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro grinned, hidden in the shadows of the darkened street as he counted genins flying across the rooftops. They'd finally caught on that he was overhead, so while they went after him up there, he'd came down to street level.

He leaned against a wall, carefully shielding his chakra as another group of genins passed within a foot of him, totally unaware.

Calling chakra to his feet once they'd passed, he scaled the wall to an open window and snuck inside. He grinned as he spied some fruit in a bowl on the table and helped himself to an apple, then grabbed another just for good measure. Man could not live on instant ramen alone, no matter what Naruto thought!

Kankuro slipped out the front door and locked it back behind him, moving covertly and in complete silence. He held his chakra signature down as he slipped through the building to find a quiet spot in the basement to eat his purloined goods. That is, after checking to make sure he had at least four options of retreat should the need arise. He needed the rest break, he was moving slower than he should.

Iruka stepped out of his bathroom and yawned, stretching. It had been a long day. Three students were in danger of failing the Academy, and he'd stayed after today to coach them.

Suddenly he stopped, looked at his open window and then at his kitchen and then to his front door. Something wasn't ….right. He looked again and then froze, staring at the bowl of fruit on his table. He wasn't sure, but something was different.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki blinked, then snapped into action as he saw Koto on the floor trying desperately to scratch Sakura who was poised above the young brunette with an open palm cocked back, and ready to strike.

Swiftly, he moved to intervene, catching the slap before it landed, relieved to feel that the kunoichi had NOT called chakra to her hands. She did use her chakra then though, when she pushed _him_ out of the way. Baki was highly surprised to suddenly be pushed against the futon, which fell over backwards with him on top of it.

Koto used the distraction to grab a hank of Sakura's candy pink hair and give it a hard yank. The kunoichi yelled in fury, ignoring the pain as she reached for Koto's throat.

A hard wind, so dense it was almost solid, cut through them, keeping Sakura's hands from connecting with Koto's exposed neck.

"What the HELL are you two doing?" Baki barked and used his lesser wind techniques to keep the two girls separated. Sakura was leaning against the wind, and actually making forward progress. Koto's eyes widened and she scrambled backwards until her back hit the wall.

"She's trying to kill me! You saw it, she's nothing but a bitch!" Koto wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks as her lips trembled.

"You're the bitch, BITCH!" Sakura screamed back, picking up a lamp and throwing it at the girl.

Baki sighed. He easily deflected the lamp with a small gust of wind, although he noted that the trajectory was wrong. Sakura was aiming for the wall above Koto's head, not at her. At least the kunoichi was aware enough of herself to pull her punches, although the blood lust in her eyes showed that her anger was very, very real.

"STOP! Both of you!" He roared, getting more than a little irritated by now.

"But why are _**you**_ here?" Koto sniffled, wiping her nose with a handkerchief. "With HER? Alone!"

Baki shook his head. "She came here to …"

"She came here?????" Koto's eyes got huge and then her gaze fell back on the pink-haired kunoichi with a vengeance. "Weren't you satisfied to take Lee from me, even when you don't want him? Now you've come after my Baki? You slut!"

And they were at it again, yelling and screaming at each other for all they were worth while Baki kept them apart with his wind techniques. He wasn't pleased by the back-handed compliment though.

"Enough." He barked harshly and both girls fell silent, but still glaring death stares at each other. "Koto. As of today we're betrothed. Do you think me so weak that I would entertain even the thought of another woman?"

Koto's face went slack in shock and if he thought she'd been weepy before, she now proved him wrong. The young Aburame dropped her face into her hands and sobbed pitifully.

Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust.

"And you. Why are you attacking a girl so obviously weaker than yourself?" Baki snarled.

Sakura's back was up as she sneered at him. "Your little fiancé was spreading rumors about me being a slut and pregnant by at least three different men!"

Koto wailed louder. "You are a slut! You work at the hospital and see naked men all the time, that's hardly proper behavior! And you keep Lee dangling on a string and won't let him date other girls, but you won't keep him for yourself. Hussy!"

Stung, Sakura stepped back. Had she been stringing Lee along? Sure, she'd told him she had no interest in dating him, but he persisted in trying to gain her attention. "It's not my fault he won't give up!"

"Maybe not." Koto huffed and wiped at her teary face, hoping she didn't turn blotchy in front of Baki. She gathered herself together and managed to climb to her feet, although her back was still pressed against the wall for safety. "But here you are, pining after the Uchiha, keeping Lee on a lead, and now you're after Baki!"

"I don't want any of them!" Sakura sputtered, appalled and embarrassed. "You know nothing about me! I don't want them!"

"Who DO you want then?" Koto screamed, sure the kunoichi had to be lying. Who wouldn't want Baki?

"I want Ka …." Sakura voice fell away as her body went stiff. "I don't want anyone right now. Get that! No one!"

Koto missed the moment altogether and went on calling insult after insult, which Sakura returned in kind.

Baki though, hadn't missed a thing. Had the pink-haired medic actually started to say Kankuro's name? Come to think of it, whenever he'd visited his former student in the hospital, she'd been there or was just leaving. And on the journey here the two of them had been reacting off each other the whole way. Was it possible?

"Gossiping ninny!

"Man stealing whore!"

Baki kept a weather eye on the two, as long as they were only yelling it wasn't too bad. In the meantime, his mind was racing. If Kankuro actually married Sakura, then that would mean that Suna would have access to a very fine medical ninja. What an asset she'd be to the Sand village. He needed to find Kankuro and have a small chat with him, see where the boy's interest lay.

"Brazen hussy!"

"Who's the whore? I wasn't the one who managed to get Lee out his clothes in an effort to seduce him!"

Baki's thoughts screeched to a burning halt. "What?"

Both girls turned to stare at him, having forgotten his presence in their heated verbal battle.

"What's this about seducing Lee?" Baki thundered and Koto whimpered while Sakura crossed her arms and smirked. "Who the fuck is Lee?" His voice dropped menacingly, and both girls winced.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inoichi entered his house and greeted his wife, who was sitting in the living room with Ino and Kiba. Akamaru looked up and yipped a greeting. Inoichi patted the dog and turned to look at his daughter and her young beau, who were sitting far too close together for his peace of mind. They smiled at him, and he smiled back.

At Inoichi's smile, both Ino and Kiba blinked, suddenly looking worried.

"Dear?" Inoichi said as his wife looked up from her book. "We have a guest."

"Oh?" Ino watched her mother frown and look toward the entrance way. "I didn't know we were expecting anyone. Inoichi, you shouldn't invite people over without letting me know, I have nothing prepared."

The voice that answered from the doorway to the living room sent chills down the spines of the betrothed couple.

"You don't have to prepare anything for me, we're old friends. No need for such things." The dark haired woman entered with another man tagging along behind her, slouching uncomfortably as he gave them all a slight nod.

"Nara Yoshino!" Ino's mother smiled brightly. "It's been too long since we've visited, what with all your son's wedding preparations and all."

"Yah." Shikamaru's mother answered. "It has been too long."

Kiba and Ino gave each other terrified looks. They both hoped this wasn't what it looked like.

"Ino, I have a favor to ask of you." Yoshino said, though her voice didn't make it a request.

Kiba tapped Ino's arm lightly and the girl realized she'd been addressed. "Yes, Nara-sama?"

"Oh my dear, please call me Yoshino. In another month we'll be nothing but two married ladies. Look at you, all grown up!"

Ino swallowed. Whatever this was, it wasn't going to be good. Her father looked too smug for one thing.

"What favor, Yoshino?" Ino's mother asked, looking curious.

"Oh, it's been a trying time for me, what the wedding being called off, Temari's disappearance and then coming back. Not to mention that she insisted that the two of them marry the same day they returned! Well, it's all left me with a mess. There's so much to catch up on, and only one of me."

"Oh, poor dear." Ino's mother commiserated while Ino herself rolled her eyes. Like Shikamaru's mother was ever behind on anything!

"I was wondering if Ino could come and stay with me, just until her wedding. Maybe help me out a bit around the house?"

Ino gulped and wanted to scream 'no', but one look at her father's face and she knew that wouldn't help.

Kiba's stomach dropped.

He'd been looking forward to some alone time with Ino, now that they'd gotten everything straightened out. But Yoshino was an expert at keeping couples apart, just ask Shikamaru and Temari.

With her as a chaperone, they were doomed!

"Why Ino would be glad to help, wouldn't you dear?" Ino's mother asked brightly, turning to her suddenly pale daughter. "Go on upstairs and pack dear."

Trembling a bit, Ino stood and smiled weakly before heading upstairs. "But what about my wedding? Shouldn't I stay here and help you?"

"Now dear, you know your grandmother is coming and between the two of us we can handle everything. The bridal kimono is all ready and all the decisions made. I think this is just the thing to settle your bridal jitters." Ino's mother chided her daughter gently. "And Yoshino has been such a good friend to me, it would be rude ignore her when she needs help."

"Yes, mother." Ino managed to choke out behind a false smile.

Inoichi cackled with glee and he leaned back on the futon, putting his feet on the low table in front of him.

Yoshino coughed and looked pointedly at his feet and Inoichi blushed a bit, sitting back upright. Then he grinned. So what if Yoshino was bossing him around in his own house? He'd won. He'd beaten Kiba and Ino.

Kiba stared in horror at the elder Yamanaka who winked back at him, obviously extremely happy with himself.

_Oh, victory is sweet indeed_, Inoichi mused.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Thrown physically from the Suna guest apartments, Sakura took a little happiness from the fact that Koto looked so terribly miserable in the face of Baki's anger.

She made it home though, grumbling the whole way. She ate the left-overs that her mother had left for her and headed for the shower. She was still angry when she brushed through her hair and cleaned her teeth, getting ready for bed.

Muttering about gossiping lunatics, she applied a soft smelling lotion all over and slipped into a soft gown. She laid down in her bed, still mentally cursing the Aburame girl.

"Image, thinking I was leading Lee on? Who does she think she is?"

Sakura growled and punched her pillow with a bit more force than she'd intended, a bit shocked to see the flock of feathers fly up. Laughing without humor, she grabbed her other pillow and fluffed it far more gently before settling down.

As she lay there, fuming, all of Koto's harsh words echoed through her mind. Maybe she _did _need to spell it out more clearly for Lee. Sure she'd told him there was no hope for a relationship between them, but she did value his friendship. Was he reading far more into that than she'd intended?

And Sasuke? How wrong was Koto about that little snippet? Oh sure, she'd had a crush on him forever, but it had died out with his perfidy. Orochimaru's little puppet.

Puppet.

A vision of a winking Kankuro as he teased her flashed across her mind, where she instantly banished it. But it was followed by a memory of his bare body as he went flying when she'd torn that sheet from him. "He deserved it!" She muttered darkly.

All of a sudden, Sakura sat up, giving a small shriek. She'd forgotten about Kankuro! He was still out there being chased by genin teams. What if he got hurt? What if he pushed himself too hard?

"Oh shit." Sakura murmured and jumped up, throwing on her clothes without bothering with the undergarment bindings.

She'd forgotten to find him for the Hokage! Burning with embarrassment, she threw open her window and jumped to a nearby tree limb. How could she have forgotten her duty?

She needed to find that damned puppeteer, and fast!

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki slammed the door shut after tossing Sakura out the door. He turned to frown at his young fiancé who was trying her hardest to smile at him, but failing utterly.

He took in her pale face and trembling hands and sighed. He felt her eyes follow him as he went to the kitchen and poured a glass of some cold water. Baki grabbed a small towel as he headed back to the living room. Koto hadn't moved except to follow him with her wide eyes.

She squeaked as he came at her, but he was pleased to see she didn't flee or back away from him. He scooped her up in his arms and sat on the futon after righting it.

Koto watched, puzzled, as he dipped an end of the towel in the water and then gently wiped away her tears. She smiled fuzzily at him and teared up again over his gentleness.

Baki watched the fresh tears form and sighed. Women. Giving it up as a lost cause, he handed her the towel and downed the glass of water.

Then he glared at her with his one visible eye. "Now. Who's Lee?"

Koto's back stiffened and she blushed, knowing he could feel her unease since he was holding her in his lap. She'd wanted to be in this position with him, and had even entertained some plans for how to get here. The fight with Sakura had NOT been one of those scenarios.

"R..roc..k Leeee." She drew out his name in a whisper, unsure of Baki's temper. "He's Gai's student."

Baki considered it a moment and nodded. "I know of Gai, and his students. The Lee Sakura mentioned is the same Lee that looks like a miniature Gai?"

Koto nodded reluctantly.

Baki sighed unhappily. "And why was he undressed?" He asked with deceptive calm.

Koto bit her lip and considered lying. He saw and she gave him a weak smile before telling the truth. "I told you. I was tired of waiting for ninja to seek me out, and so I pursued them. I thought if I acted like a kunoichi, then they might want me."

Baki growled, closing his eyes. "Kunoichi don't go around stalking men." He stopped and then shook his head. "Not all of them, and not all the time."

She merely looked at him.

"Okay fine. Some do. But you're not a kunoichi." He told her. "And I for one am glad."

Koto didn't like being interrogated, even by Baki, and decided to do something about it. "I'm not a kunoichi, and this whole night has given me a headache." She gave a small whimper and poked out her bottom lip, just a bit. "You don't know how terrible it has been trying to get a ninja's attention with _those_ women always around. But _you're_ different."

With that last said, she sort of melted into his arms, laying her head down on his shoulder. With a deep sigh, she stayed there, wondering if it would be overkill to put her hand on his chest, maybe sigh heavily? Figuring Baki to be no one's fool, she decided not to try.

Her cheek moved as Baki sighed deeply, his hand patting her on the back. "You think you've got me wrapped around your little finger, don't you?"

She didn't answer, just snuggled deeper.

"Did Lee touch you?"

Koto frowned at the very idea. "No. He wouldn't even pay me any mind at all." She sat up, showing him her frown and her consternation over the whole thing. "He ignored me at every turn, only talking about how wonderful and beautiful Sakura was! The evil witch."

Baki chuckled, knowing at last he was getting the truth from her.

"I spilt something on him and sent him to change, even took his clothes so he'd get the idea! But noooo ….he escaped, it was humiliating!"

Baki grinned and pulled her back against his chest. "Well, don't be trying that on me. I'm not getting undressed for you, not yet anyway."

"Thank goodness." She muttered almost inaudibly against his chest, and Baki stiffened.

"Koto?" He pushed her up to look into her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"By what?" She asked, genuinely puzzled, not knowing she'd spoken aloud.

"You try and undress and seduce Lee, but not me?" He paused, then turned a bit gray. "Are you marrying me just to get married to someone, anyone?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura was having trouble tracking down Kankuro. She was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. And the harder she looked, the more upset she became.

He was a jounin, sure. But he was also weak and still recovering. He shouldn't be so hard to find! She knew his chakra signature inside and out. Sakura refused to be embarrassed by that, she'd had to heal him twice, it was no wonder she was so familiar with his chakra. _And his body_. She shook off that last thought with a grimace.

Inner Sakura pouted. _It's a fine body_.

Three youngsters flashed past her, looking grimly determined. Sakura watched Konohamaru and his teammates split up and head toward a quiet residential neighborhood.

Raising one brow, she decided to follow them. They'd been tracking Kankuro down, maybe she could do the same by tracking them!

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki stared at Koto's wide eyes, then relief washed through him as he saw her denial shining bright and clear through her expression. He was learning her little 'games' and knew when she was being genuine.

"It's okay." He comforted her, patting her back as he kissed her forehead. "Just tell me what's bothering you about me that doesn't bother you about Lee."

"Nooottthing." She stammered a bit wildly. "Lee, well, he's different."

"Different how?" Baki asked her, more amused than he should be at her discomfort with the subject.

"He's a guy." She shrugged, as if that answered anything.

"I'm a guy." He pointed out with a small grin.

"No. No you're not." She whispered. "You're a …well, you're a …"

"What?"

"Man." Koto told him, her voice barely audible and unable to meet his eyes.

"Genma's a man." He said, just to see how she'd answer.

Koto shook her head silently. "He's just Genma. He plays the most awful jokes on people and can be really, really rude."

"You wanted him, though." Baki frowned down at her.

Koto shook her head again. "I thought I did, but now I think I just wanted him to want me. I wanted someone to notice me." She looked up at him earnestly. "I thought I wanted him because he's a ninja, and a good one too. But …he didn't want me. And I couldn't let him reject me, I just couldn't."

Baki sighed. "Come on, I'm going to walk you home. It's late and it isn't proper for you to be alone with me right now."

"I'm scared of you." She whispered, and he stopped cold.

"Why me? Lee and Genma are ninja too." He held his breath as she considered her answer.

"That's different. When they rejected me it hurt my pride. But if you turned away from me, I think I'd die. I knew that I could 'handle' them, but you're so strong …and you know so much. What if I disappoint you?"

"Aw Koto." He drawled and leaned in to kiss her gently. "You couldn't disappoint me if you tried."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hope you're enjoying! As always the familiar refrain: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LOL**


	44. To the Rescue

It was really late as Hinata swung one long leg over the window sill. There were no convenient tree branches for her to use to escape with, but she was a ninja and didn't need help. Using chakra was tricky though, she didn't want to use so much that it got noticed by the guards.

So instead of walking down the wall, she jumped, springing from the sill to a porch roof, then swinging over the side and shimmying down a post. No tell-tale chakra usage and no noise.

"Hinata?"

The kunoichi's hands flew to cover her mouth to suppress the squeal as she turned in shock. "But I used Byakugan before leaving my window!"

Neji shushed her, even though Hinata had whispered. "So did I, we came down at the same time." He told her sternly, glaring down at his younger cousin. "Where are you sneaking off to in the middle of the night?"

Hinata hurumphed and straightened her jacket. "You first."

Neji frowned. "You're going to meet Shino, aren't you? Hinata! You know your father would have a fit if he knew."

"Hai." She agreed. "But he doesn't know. Besides, Shino and I are getting married. Just like you and TenTen, and don't think I haven't realized who you're sneaking out to see!"

Neji growled. "If we're both gone, Hiashi will figure out something is up! He's no fool. He knows I meet TenTen and just tells me not to let her parents catch us." He patted her on the head like a child. "So be a good girl and head on back upstairs."

Hinata's eyes got huge. "That's so not fair!" She scowled at his smirking face and noticed how his eyes didn't quite meet hers. Suddenly furious, she took a deep breath.

"Neji-kun?" Hinata drew out his name, swinging side to side slightly as she grinned wickedly at him. "If you have Hiashi's approval, why are you _sneaking_ out?

"I told you, Hiashi said that …"

"Not to let HER parents catch you, yah. But her parents won't know if you leave the Hyuuga estate openly or sneak out the back way. So …" Here she winked slyly at him. "You're lying. My father doesn't know about you sneaking out to meet your fiancé!"

"Shhhhhh!" Neji put his finger in front of his lips, his eyes begging her to keep her voice down. "Fine. I'm sneaking out. What do you want to keep silent?"

Hinata gave him a calculated look, still angry with him for trying to manipulate her. "For you to keep silent, too." She waved 'goodbye' at him and headed for the back gate.

Neji scowled, but having little choice, followed her. Once outside the gate, they looked at each other in silence and then fled in opposite directions.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura followed Konohamaru and his teammates onto an empty side street in one of the villages many residential neighborhoods. She waited as they conferred with each other, then split up. With a decision to make, she followed the one on the left, Udon. He was the one closest to her.

Udon climbed a tree and pulled out a small sack. Sakura followed him silently, settling on a branch above his perch without alerting him to her presence. The boy was so busy trying to track Kankuro that he wasn't looking behind him. Bad form.

The genin was fiddling with some trap seals, attaching them to some throwing stars and kunai. Sakura raised a brow at that. Some of those trap seals looked a bit advanced for a genin. She wasn't sure if she was more disturbed by his obliviousness to her presence, or impressed by his seal knowledge.

There was a slight pressure, devoid of chakra, somewhere to her left. Sakura stood on her tree branch and watched as Kankuro landed on the roof eave just over her head. He winked at her and nodded down at the boy on the lower branch.

Sakura shrugged and Kankuro rolled his eyes. As the jounin watched the young genin work on his trap seals, the medical ninja eyed her own prey. He was doing better than she'd imagined, although he did look tired. Sakura felt a bit miffed that he wasn't hurt and in need of her help, then felt ashamed for feeling that way.

She gestured for him to follow her, but he shook his head slightly, using his eyes to indicate not only Udon's position, but that of they boy's teammates as well.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, trying to let him know without speaking that she had a message for him. He blew her a silent kiss and wiggled his fingers. Expecting to feel his chakra strings attach themselves to her again, she tensed, but nothing happened.

Then the pink-haired kunoichi felt the sudden tension in young Udon's body. She looked down the street, a bit startled to see Kankuro walking down the middle of the street as if he owned the entire village.

She looked up at the real Kankuro, and crossed her arms, not amused. He was _playing_ with the genins! Sakura glared at him, then stopped, and used her own abilities to look deeper. Damn him. She jumped away just in time.

Ignoring the obvious trap, Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru all jumped on Kankuro. Not the one in the street, like they were going to fall for that …again! No, this time they attacked the man on the roof of the house.

Crowing with delight they sealed him up tight in nets laced with seals.

Sakura landed on the street, next to Kankuro. "How long do you think it'll take them to figure it out?"

"That you replaced 'yourself' with your puppet?" Sakura asked, then paused as Konohamaru let out a screech of anger. "About now."

Kankuro gave a small grimace. "They're getting faster." With that, he smacked her rear end with the palm of his hand, leered at her and took off again.

So stunned was she by the lecherous touch, Sakura stood frozen for a second or two before giving chase, her cheeks burning – both sets!

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara ignored the dead body of the sentry as he lay flat on the hilltop overlooking the enemy fortress.

Without the Haimaru Sankyodai leading the way, he didn't think even Tsume could have found this place.

The fortress was actually a cave, the entrance small and hidden behind a natural rock formation in an area riddled with such caves. Only the canine insistence from Hana's nin-dogs convinced him that this was the cavern. That is, until they'd stumbled upon the unlucky sentry now dead beside him.

He glanced down at the man whose throat had been torn out mercilessly. 'The Claw of Konoha' was appropriately named, it seemed. Gaara admitted to himself that he was suitably impressed, Tsume's kill had been swift and silent. The older kunoichi moved with a grace that reminded him of her daughter.

With a pang in his heart, he banished the thoughts of Hana and focused on the task ahead.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Show off." Sakura scolded the sand shinobi as she finally caught up to him as he rested by a closed store front in the main marketplace.

Kankuro smirked at her. "A move that slick deserves a kiss, don't ya think?"

"Not impressive enough." She glared at him. "You're just playing with them! That's not teaching!"

"I'm _**not**_ their teacher, I'm their prey." Kankuro told her blithely. "And while I can't hurt them, I can show them where they're going wrong."

"But can't you see that it's humiliating for them?" She shook her head disapprovingly.

"That's the point, Sakura-blossom." He coughed, then coughed again, holding his left side. After a moment, he took a breath and looked back to her. "Isn't it kinder for them to learn now that they're not as good as they think? This isn't the kind of lesson that should be learned on a 'real' mission. And their prey then will be a lot less kind to them than I ever will be."

Sakura so wanted to yell at him, but knew he was actually right. "Tsk, fine." She groused, putting her fists on her hips and leaning toward him. "I came to find you because the Hokage wants to see you."

Kankuro didn't answer, and wasn't meeting her eyes. Instead he was looking at her chest. Sakura grabbed the top of his messy dark hair and gave a tug to bring his eyes back up to meet hers.

"OW!" He closed one eye and winced before she let him go. "Ah, Sakura-blossom, that's no way to treat a recovering patient."

"Stop that!" She hissed. "And what's with all the sakura-blossom crap?"

"You're named for a flower, ya know?" He mused while she seethed. "Besides, you've …blossomed." His mouth quirked into a wide grin as his eyes fell again.

Sakura looked down and heat bloomed in her cheeks as she realized that in her haste to get dressed she'd not only forgotten to put back on the breast bindings, but her vest was not fully zipped up. A nice 'V' of creamy skin, showing more curves than she was comfortable with, was plainly evident to the hot blooded shinobi before her.

She grabbed the zipper and yanked it up to her neck, making Kankuro groan and whine in disappointment. "Where have you been hiding _those_?" He whispered, "More importantly, WHY have you been hiding those?"

"Didn't you hear me? Or did your ears stop working? The Hokage is looking for you."

Kankuro shrugged and shifted slightly deeper into the shadows. "Actually, I knew that. Told her assistant that I'd see her tomorrow, er …today. Later though. I have until sun-up to elude those brats and then maybe grab a shower and a bed for a few hours."

"Oh." Sakura felt let down. Here she'd jumped out of bed to hunt him down in order to deliver a message he already had. Life wasn't fair. A bit embarrassed, Sakura took a deep breath and heard a slight moan from the puppeteer.

She looked at him closely and saw that he looked …happy. Discouraged she was about to bid him a good night when she noticed the odd angle he was holding one hand. Looking closely with her trained eyes, she noted that he had one chakra string activated. Curious, she followed it with her senses as it …led …back …to …her.

Sakura looked down, appalled to see the lone chakra string slowly pulling down her zipper one tooth at a time so as to make as little noise as possible. Her deep breath had caused her cleavage to 'plump' up, pushing at the edges of her vest.

"YOU ASS!" Sakura screamed and severed the chakra string as she yanked the zipper back up, then leaping at him with murderous intent. Kankuro ducked as her fist connected to the brick wall behind her, then winced as the shards of brick rained down heavily upon him.

"Shhh …You're drawing attention!" He hissed at her and flitted around swiftly in an effort to stay out of her furious reach.

"There he is!" Shouted one young voice and Sakura frowned as Kankuro sighed.

"He just yelled out your position like that?" She sounded absolutely appalled.

Kankuro nodded. "He's on a team with a set of twins. They're decent actually, but he's …a bit of a hothead."

Sakura, forgetting her anger for the moment, glared at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take off. You're the prey, remember?"

Kankuro shook his head. "Waiting."

"For what?" She asked bluntly, tapping one foot in agitation.

"That." He said, pointing toward Konohamaru's team as they bounded after the loudmouth's team. With that, his chakra signature bloomed as Kankuro dropped his suppression and openly attached his controlling strings onto Karasu.

The puppet, responding to the master's touch, cut through the nets holding him to Udon's back and sprung away. Karasu first landed on Moegi's head with that peculiar chattering sound it made, causing the girl scream in surprise as Konohamaru threw a set of kunai's at the puppet.

Karasu then leapt from Moegi's head, flying through the night air back to the puppet shinobi. "Needed to get this back first."

Kankuro grinned at her and leaned in for a hard kiss, taking Sakura completely by surprise as she stopped thinking, she even stopped breathing as she opened her mouth for his pluder. "Later, Sakura-blossom." He breathed against her lips, and with that, he was gone again.

Sakura sighed, a bit stunned, shaking her head in disgust at how easily he'd pulled a response from her.

The medical nin then watched silently as genin after genin chased after the sand puppeteer.

"Hey Sakura!" Konohamaru waved at her as he sped past with a determined look on his face.

"Hi!" Moegi waved cheerfully at her as she too sped past, following Konohamaru.

"Er, why is your vest undone?" Udon's eyes looked huge, his nose running as he paused to look at her, then hurried to catch up with his teammates.

"Undone?" But she distinctly remembered yanking the damn thing back up! Sakura scowled and closed her eyes, dropping her head. When she finally looked she gritted her teeth to see that the zipper was indeed down again. All the way down within half an inch from the bottom.

With vivid clarity, she remembered Kankuro's kiss right before he'd left. She hadn't even felt it when he'd pulled the zipper down. Stupid, sneaky, perverted, jounin ass!

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara signaled Tsume by sending a sand tendril across her field of vision. She turned to look at him with a hard expression as he formed the sand into a silent question, the sand spelling out the words 'how many?'

She held up one hand with the palm towards her, then turned it back towards him. She did this twice, then wiggled three fingers.

Twenty three. Against two of them. Gaara was fine with the odds. He nodded.

Tsume pointed in one direction and held up three fingers, then touched his sand tendril. Gaara nodded, moving off silently to take care of the three guards.

They were good as dead.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata snuggled into Shino's embrace as the kikai bugs hummed their approval. The Aburame heir was currently nibbling on her ear as he settled his hips in between hers, his entire body fairly virbrating sensually. She cradled him to her body, arching her back in needy approval.

Shino was hard as a rock and hurting as he slipped inside Hinata's hot, tight body with a groan of pure pleasure.

A lone kikai bug settled on his back. Shino, lost in the throes of passion, didn't immediately hear the warning. Especially as the bug had to speed away in order to avoid Hinata's hands as she wrapped them around her lover to scratch his back as he own passions overwhelmed her.

Mid-thrust, his balls tightening, Shino became aware that several of his bugs were now trying to get his attention. He paused, then sank into Hinata's body with a groan, unable to resist the tight heat that drew him into her embrace.

Still, the bugs were insistent and tugging at him through their connection with him as their host.

Shino groaned and held still, making Hinata undulate under him. His eyes crossed a moment in sheer pleasure before reality sunk in.

"SHIT!" Shino growled and sat up, looking about wildly for their clothes.

Hinata, clouded with interrupted passion, pouted until she caught wind of her lover's true distress. She quickly activated her Byakugan and gasped, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on over her nudity.

Shino was wearing his pants, but unable to close them due to his now semi-erection. Panicked, he grabbed his jacket and held it over his lap as the intruders neared.

The couple had no time to hide or to run away as one sand puppeteer skidded by them with a set of younger shinobi hot on his heels.

Kankuro laughed as he spied the two blushing ninja who were sitting on a comforter in the middle of the empty storage building. He winked at Shino, patted Hinata on the head and rushed off.

The first genins followed suit, missing the couple in their eagerness, though one did step on Hinata's breast bindings and slide into a wooden post with a solid 'thunk'.

Shino winced, and gathering his wits and belatedly formed a henge, transforming Hinata into the image of Ino. With a wild glance, she grinned, and performed a similar henge on Shino so that he looked like Neji.

One young genin halted in front of them, staring wildly, mouth agape. 'Ino' laughed while 'Neji' looked irritated.

After they'd all left, they dropped the transformation jutsus. Hinata was still laughing hard.

"Why Neji? Making me look like Kiba would have been the more logical thing to do." Shino asked her baldly.

"Why not Neji?" She crowed happily. Silently adding that she 'owed' her cousin for trying to curb her activities, not to mention lying to her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was nearly three in the morning when Tsume and Gaara got to the main entrance of the cavern, having quietly disposed of the sentries, one by one. But who knew how many were now within the cavern system?

Kuromaru and Hana's three nin-dogs trotted alongside them as they entered the cavern.

The dogs all stopped at an intersection, the cavern splitting into two directions. Kuromaru indicated the one on the right.

In a few moments, they came to a narrowing of the passageway and slowed down their progress as they proceeded one at a time. Kuromaru in front, followed by Gaara, the triplets, and Tsume guarding their flanks.

Kuromaru sniffed, while Gaara concentrated on chakra signatures. There were two. Then strangely, one faded out, and there was only one. He knew immediately what that meant, having killed more than a few people himself. Suddenly feeling agitated, Gaara was having a hard time keeping to the agonizingly slow pace.

The nin-dog stopped right before the passageway turned, each passageway was lit by smokeless lanterns, but here several had gone out and it was quite dark.

"Genma." The dog said quietly, startling Gaara.

Gaara wasn't the only one startled. The movement beyond the corner stopped suddenly. "In the forest, where does one find rest?" A voice said quietly, but to Gaara it didn't sound like Genma at all, the accent was all wrong.

Tsume relaxed behind him as she called back softly. "Wherever one can be hidden by the leaves." She then passed Gaara and walked into the cavern bold as brass.

"Where's my daughter?" She growled at the man, who released the transformation jutsu that had him looking like one of the guards.

"Completing the mission." Genma said, eyeing them all warily.

"Don't tell me that's a code phrase, it's stupid and easily imitated." Gaara spat, looking around desperately, but seeing no sign of his betrothed.

"Nch. It's an old nursery tale, that's all." Genma told him. "Why are you here? We've almost completed the mission and should be heading back tonight."

Tsume had the grace to look a bit shamed. Gaara didn't. He glared at the special jounin. "There was a witness saying the mission had failed, one of you was dead and the other captured."

Genma rolled his eyes. "We needed some way inside. I killed a guard and took his place, then made him look like me with a simple transformation jutsu."

"You 'captured' Hana?" Tsume said it like a question, but she was nodding in understanding.

"She's not dead?" Gaara asked point blank, needing to hear the answer even though Genma had already indicated she was fine.

"Nope, not hardly." Genma told him, eye to eye. "I captured Hana and escorted her into their cavern, while toting 'Genma's' dead body."

"It wasn't hard to break in here." Gaara pointed out rudely. "You hardly needed to go to the trouble."

Genma sighed. "The mission was to leave the stronghold and its occupants intact for the most part, but to steal a certain scroll and replace it with a forgery with none the wiser. If one guard goes missing, it's not that big a mystery. But a full out assault would bring questions and the scroll may be scrutinized more carefully."

Gaara and Tsume shot each other telling glances. They'd blown this mission to hell and gone.

Genma smiled wickedly. "Don't worry about it if you just killed everyone on your way inside. The mission is already a mess. The scroll isn't here. They moved it before we ever arrived. So, I'm taking care of these guys here." He waved a hand at the three dead men around the room.

"And Hana is taking care of their leader, then we were going to take out everyone we found on our way out."

Tsume frowned. "That's rough, and a bit bloodthirsty just because a scroll wasn't here."

Genma shook his head at her. "These men were running drugs, but watering them down to the point they were ineffective. Several people, mostly the elderly and children, have been dying. With the mission already blown, we had Tsunade's permission to 'take care' of this group should the primary mission fail. She takes medical issues quite seriously, does our Hokage."

Gaara scowled at the dead men, kicking one over with a foot in order to look down into the stranger's face. "You took it too easy on them."

Kuromaru's ears perked up and he looked down the passageway they'd come. "Hana's coming."

Genma winced and stepped away from the sand Kazekage, who eyed him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"You came to rescue, Hana?"

Gaara nodded.

"She's gonna be pissed."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**The appearance of Shino and Hinata in this chapter, however brief, is for Kiba's Bro who REVIEWED and asked for them. See? I listen!**

**Actually, I planned to be farther along in this chapter. But it's okay, I'll save what I had planned for the next chapter.**

**Who's madder? Hana or Sakura? **

**LOL**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	45. In the Pink

Hana sniffed out all of the newcomers before even getting near to the passageway where they were waiting for her.

The Inuzuka heir speeded up, puzzled at why Tsume and Gaara were here.

When she made the last turn and saw them, she didn't even glance at Gaara. Hana was on an assignment and was afraid that if she looked at him, she'd lose focus.

"What's the news?" She asked, flicking a brief peek at her lover despite her better judgment.

Gaara, former demon vessel and current Kazekage of Suna, didn't know what to do. So he did what he usually did when faced with the unknown. He got still and quiet, waiting.

Tsume spared a glance for him, taking in his stony countenance, before turning to greet Hana. "The Hokage received a message that this mission had been compromised."

Hana nodded dejectedly. "The scroll wasn't here. This mission has been seriously cracked since it started. Genma was on a different mission when his contact was murdered. When he investigated, he uncovered a lead into this 'underground' …" she snorted derisively at her own pun. "group who dilutes needed medicinal supplies to the area."

Genma scowled darkly. "They didn't care who they hurt, as long as the profits were big."

Agreeing, Hana continued. "So we found out about a scroll detailing all the delivery times and places, and the Hokage sent us to replace the scroll with one of our own. This way we not only catch these fuckers, but the ones diverting the original medicines to them."

Tsume growled. "Somehow they must have found out you were on their trail."

"Yah." Hana bent down to greet her Haimaru triplets, the nin-dogs wagging their tails happily to be back in her presence. "The leaders absconded with the money and the scroll, leaving these peons to dance in the wind." She then glanced over at Gaara and Tsume. "So, we hit a dead end. Our orders excluded pursuit, since this is technically not our land and we've not been given a mission from the villagers affected."

"No. We pursue." Gaara said, making both Hana's and Genma's faces light up in excitement.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura had no idea why she was even bothering. After watching Kankuro all night as he deftly avoided traps and snares all over the place, _she_ was exhausted. And she had no reason to be there. None.

She'd already informed the sand shinobi of the Hokage's wish to see him. He wasn't injured, although Sakura could tell he was getting more and more exhausted as time wore down. His movements were slower and a set of genin twins had almost managed to surprise him just an hour ago.

Sakura snorted, unsure if she was angry or not. One twin had lain in wait, while the other performed a transformation henge and turned herself into …Sakura.

The real pink-haired kunoichi had been a bit surprised, but thought the henge was pretty good actually. What had shocked her was that Kankuro had actually landed next to the transformed genin, smiled and said something she couldn't hear.

Sakura had thought about shouting a warning, but felt it would be unfair to the genins who'd worked so hard to chase Kankuro all night. So she waited in suspense.

She watched, supremely interested, as the two chatted a moment before the fake Sakura struck at the same time as her sister, while the third member of their team dropped down from the rooftop. At least this time the boy hadn't 'announced' his presence beforehand.

Sakura only wished she could have seen Kankuro's face at that moment, but his back had been to her. Yet, she _**had**_ seen the genin's expressions as they found they were holding nothing but an old burlap bag. Kankuro had managed a replacement jutsu, and judging from the youngsters green and gagging faces, it had held something vile.

Now it was almost time for the sun to rise. Sakura watched from a distance as the genin teams seemed to go into 'panic' mode. Thinking that a now exhausted jounin would be easier prey, they all attacked in one huge mass. Twelve to one.

Sakura found herself biting her bottom lip as she watched, rooting for the prey despite her earlier anger at him. No matter how she wanted to hold a grudge against him, he always somehow found a way to slip past her defenses and make her laugh. She could never stay angry with him for long.

More worried than she could admit to herself, she watched as Kankuro finally broke out both Karasu and Sanshouo. Having fought beside Chiyo against Sasori, Sakura knew more about puppeteer battle techniques than most Leaf ninja.

She tsked the genins under her breath as they ignored small openings, falling instead for the feints that Kankuro teased them with. Then she went still as Udon and Moegi diverted the puppeteer, allowing Konohamaru to slip past Kankuro's line of sight.

Tense, Sakura could only watch as Kankuro noticed the change in the chakra levels around him. Konohamaru performed a clone technique and attacked from both sides while all the other genin, sensing their moment, pressed their way forward as well.

No longer breathing, Sakura watched as battle technique and reflex kicked in and Kankuro had his puppets release the poisonous smoke bombs.

Horrified, Sakura leapt forward, only to slow to a stop a few feet away as she noticed that while coughing and gagging, none of the genins were dying. She grabbed one young man and ignored his stuttering protests as she checked him out.

The first thing that was obvious was that he was bright green. Sakura swiped one finger down his cheek and stared at the paint in disgust. Kankuro had replaced his usual poisons with training paints. She sighed, realizing that until that moment she hadn't been sure that Kankuro would pull his punches around the youngsters, not completely.

"Oi." Kankuro appeared beside her, leaning heavily against a wall and breathing hard.

The genins all turned toward him and glared, a few taking a few steps forward.

"You lose." The sand shinobi told them quietly, pointing up to the sun rising at that very moment. "I need to rest, but your sensei's will be getting my reports on you before the day is out."

Groans of humiliation and disgust greeted his words as the genin started to disperse.

Sakura eyed him carefully. "You used paint?"

He winked at her. "Even I'm not cruel enough to expose them to real poisons on a training exercise like this. They got the point. And if not, their sensei's will know who got caught in the 'poison' cloud and who didn't. The paint won't come off for a few days."

Sakura pursed her lips to keep from laughing as the last of the genins left the area. She looked around, they were all alone.

"I'm glad you're here." He told her softly.

Inner Sakura melted at his caressing tone, but outwardly she merely sniffed. "Why's that?"

"Because I don't think I can make it back to the guest apartments on my own. I made it to sun rise, but I'm done in." He admitted ruefully to her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Finally away from the cavern, they were now tracking the leaders of the smuggling group. But neither Tsume nor Gaara had slept since yesterday, and despite their protests, Hana called a halt for a few hours.

"I can go days without sleep!" He huffed, only giving in when Hana had pointedly reminded him that not all of them could do that.

"It will give the group leaders some breathing space, make them think they lost us. And we can track them easier once they're no longer being so careful." Hana told them, Genma nodding as he pulled out a blanket and laid down to catch a quick nap.

Gaara agreed in ill grace, while Tsume shrugged and fell asleep almost immediately.

Finally at rest, Hana felt free to move over beside Gaara and smile happily at him. He was a bit embarrassed at her mother's presence, but hoped Genma could see them together. Gaara still wasn't sure he could forgive Genma for once having dated Hana.

He relaxed a bit as she kissed him lightly, nipping at his lips until he opened for her. One hot taste later, she groaned, glanced at the others and pulled back a bit. Gaara purred and pulled her into his arms as he leaned his head back against a tree.

"I'm so glad you're here. But you haven't told me the Hokage's message. I know you need to rest, but tell me exactly what she said." Hana whisperd to him, snuggling close, savoring his scent.

"She didn't say much. There was a message that one of you had been killed and the other captured." Gaara told her as he started to drift off a bit.

Hana quirked a half-smile. "Yah. That was my idea. But what did she say when she gave permission for us to pursue these jerks? How far can we go? What borders are taboo and which ones can we cross? Specifics please, darling."

Darling? Gaara smiled lazily, completely missing the point. "She didn't send a message like that. We're pursuing under my authority as Kazekage. This land we're in now belongs to the Feudal Lords that hold Suna on their property. I have full discretion when dealing with criminals while on these lands even though we're not technically in my domain."

Hana stared at him, looking a bit unsure. "Wait. That's good and all, but what message did you come all the way out here to deliver? What did Tsunade say?"

"I told her that I was coming for you and she wisely didn't try to stop us." Gaara told her blithely, completely unprepared for her sudden anger.

"You came on a RESCUE mission?" She snarled. Gaara blinked his eyes open and stared at her fuming face a mere inch from his, her fangs showing.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura helped Kankuro through the doorway, letting him lean against the wall as she closed the door. When she turned back around, his back had slid down the wall and he looked nearly asleep sitting there on the floor.

"C'mon." She grunted, calling chakra to help her pull his heavier frame up, putting her arm around him as she urged him down the hallway.

They left the entrance way and headed to a bedroom. Kankuro groaned, completely played out, but still putting more of his weight on her than was strictly necessary. He pushed any guilt over this aside as he breathed in her soft scent.

"You smell nice." He muttered, dropping his forehead down to almost rest on hers.

"You don't." She told him tartly. "Before you sleep, you get a shower."

"Will you wash my back?" He teased, his breath tickling her ear. He smiled as he felt her body tremble just the slightest bit.

Kankuro felt himself wobble a bit, and pulled back up as she threw open the bathroom door and literally pushed him inside.

"Throw your clothes out while I get you some towels." She looked so cute as she tried to keep from looking at him. Kankuro grinned. Sniffing himself, he grimaced. She was right though, he stunk.

"Here." She said and thrust some towels at him. Kankuro smiled as she rushed back out the door, shutting it firmly before he could even manage to get his shirt off.

"Sakura? Can you help me with this?" He called out wickedly. "The boys promise to behave."

"NO!" She hollered back.

Grinning like a fool, he finished undressing and then picked up the towels to hang …them…where he ... could ….reach … "Sakura?"

"What now?"

"Why are the towels pink?"

"Because I like pink." She snapped at him. "And it's my bathroom."

Kankuro blinked at that and looked around. "Well, how did I miss that?" He muttered, then called out to her again. "Why am I in your bathroom?"

"You're heavy, and my house was closer. You can have the guest room for a few hours."

Kankuro sighed happily and stepped into the shower. "Good thing I'm not intimidated wearing pink."

But despite his bravado, Kankuro knew he was about done for. He needed to rest. Everything hurt, even his eyes. He hung his head in the shower and let the hot water flow down him, rinsing the soap off the lazy way.

The hot water, though, revived him enough that he had no more trouble standing. He grimaced only a little at the fluffy pink towels, though he did admit they were comfortable as he wrapped one around his waist.

"I think I really like the pink, Sakura-blossom." He called out with his hand on the door. "But what I've got to know is if the curtains match the rug?" Kankuro smiled with evil humor as he stepped out of the bathroom to stare at the woman currently blinking owlishly at him, holding a stack of folded laundry.

He blinked back at her, horrified.

"Who are you?" The woman asked him, narrowing her eyes dangerously on his bare chest. "And why are you in my daughter's room at the crack of dawn?"

"Uhhhh." Kankuro managed, his throat constricting.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The Haimaru triplets all growled at him, but his eyes were on his fiancé. Hana looked like she wanted to tear him to small pieces and feed them to her nin-dogs one piece at a time.

"Of course I came to find you!" He yelled as he leapt back out of her immediate reach. But it was soon clear he didn't know her immediate reach as she landed a punch to his ribs before he even saw her move.

"OOhfffff!" Gaara struggled to pull in a breath after she knocked the wind out of him. Not wanting to strike back, he called his sand armor. Her second punch didn't register physically, thanks to the sand, but it did manage to knock him into a nearby tree.

No pain or injury got through the armor of sand, but he was being thrown around like …like a dog's toy. "Hana!"

She ignored him, her hands going for his throat.

"Inuzuka Hana!" Startled, Hana stopped and shook her head to clear it. "Is that any way to treat a mate who had heard about your possible death?" Tsume growled menacingly.

"He's treating me like a genin who can't be trusted on a mission!" Hana yelled and Gaara's eyes got big as he realized just where the problem lay.

"I came too." Tsume pointed out reasonably.

Genma just rolled over, turning his back to them while still keeping an ear out in case the fighting came his way. He had no interest in being collateral damage.

"You're my mother!" Hissed Hana, as if that explained everything. "But he's not treating me as an equal, he's come to RESCUE me like ... like a child!"

"That's not true!" Gaara spoke up, trying to come up with a better description for his actions. A description that would get him off the hook, but his mind was blank. He'd really rushed to rescue her without thought, and he couldn't say that to her!

Kuromaru yawned widely, showing an impressive set of teeth. "He's your mate, girl. Think on what that means."

Hana was breathing hard in her fury, and she was still stalking Gaara, although slower now. The red-head let her come up to him, knowing the sand armor would protect him from her uncertain temper. Yet still taking comfort in her nearness. He still felt a bit shaky from where he wondered if she was alive or dead.

"You're not his equal. He's only a Kazekage, you're the Inuzuka heir." Kuromaru told her.

"ONLY the Kazekage?" Gaara sputtered, shocked more than a little. As Hana grinned just a bit, her eyes finally starting to calm.

Tsume grinned widely at Gaara. "He's a nin-dog, different set of priorities and authority and all that."

"He's new to being a mate to an Inuzuka. He heard you might be injured or dead and came without thought to his own safety, leaving his men behind. Your mate trusted his well being to Tsume and to me."

"Only the Kazekage?" Gaara repeated himself, feeling a bit dazed. Trying to wrap his head around the nin-dog's reasoning.

Tsume grinned at her daughter. "He put his faith in the Inuzukas, but also loves you too much to sit and wait to find out your fate. Have some mercy, Hana. He's new to this."

Hana grimaced and looked away for a long minute, then sighed and looked back at her mother. "Can't you let me be angry with him for a few more minutes? That sand armor is intriguing and I'd like to test its limits."

Genma snorted, still pretending to ignore them all.

"Later, Hana." Tsume nodded her head at Gaara. "Right now, I think you need to soothe some ruffled feathers."

Hana turned to follow her mother's gaze. Gaara was still staring at Kuromaru with the strangest expression.

"Only the Kazekage?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura hurried back home with a small bundle of clothing for Kankuro. No way was she letting him sleep in the buff in her guest room. And there was absolutely no way she was letting him put back on those dirty clothes he'd worn all night either. So she'd hollered at him while he was in the shower, letting him know she was going to pick up some of his things.

Baki had been hard to read, but didn't seem upset when she'd shown up bright and early. He was already awake and going over reports when she'd arrived. He'd even helped her put together a care package for the sand puppeteer.

Sakura hadn't been sure what to make of this 'nice' side of Baki. And, what was even odder, he'd not asked her a single question about why Kankuro needed clothing or why she was here to find some for him. She'd explained of course, but Baki had only nodded at her, his expression telling her nothing.

A bit unsettled about Baki, she rushed into her house and through to her room without stopping. Then she stared at the bathroom door, which was open, and empty. Where was Kanku….

A slight breathy noise, not quite a snore, startled her and she clutched the bundle of clothing to her chest as she turned.

He was sleeping in her bed.

Sakura's eyes narrowed on his bare shoulders. And he was nude!

A slight cough drew her now wide green eyes to her bedroom door, her mother looking at her pointedly and motioning for her to be quiet.

Sakura dropped the puppeteer's things on a nearby chair and followed her mother to the kitchen.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like." Sakura started sheepishly, and blushing a bit.

Her mother tsked her and handed her a cup of hot tea, waiting for Sakura to taste the brew before continuing. "I know. More's the pity."

Haruno Kikumi smiled sadly at her daughter as Sakura spit out her tea in shock. "Wha… what do you mean?"

"Oh Sakura, you know I worry about you."

The pink-haired girl squirmed a bit under her mother's scrutiny.

"All your friends are getting engaged and married. And I know, though you try to hide it, that you still feel betrayed by that young man you were crazy about."

"I'm not pining over Sasuke, not anymore." Sakura told her mother firmly.

"I know." Her mother's soft smile eased a bit of Sakura's tension. "But you're always striving so hard to be 'better' to be 'perfect' that I was afraid you'd lost sight of men altogether. I … well, your young friend explained that you were only being kind after his ordeal last night and that you weren't being inappropriate."

Sakura breathed a little easier at that. She was never sure what would come out of Kankuro's mouth, and had been more than a little worried that he'd said something perverted to her mother.

"But he's so cute, you know. It's a shame." Her mother winked and Sakura fought to keep her expression neutral. "Maybe you can get your head out of those medical scrolls and take a look around you for a change?"

Sakura bit her tongue and nodded, keeping her eyes down.

"Now. I have to go, your aunt and I are taking a day spa trip and I won't be back until late. I'd worry about the young man in your bed, except I know you have to work today." Kikumi smiled sadly.

"Er …mom? Why is he in MY bed, exactly? I was going to let him use the guest room." Sakura looked confused.

"Actually, that's because the guest room bed is covered in boxes. I was doing some clearing and cleaning. He was so exhausted, poor thing. I just put him in your room. He'll be gone by the time you get back from your hospital shift. Such a polite young man."

Polite? Kankuro? Sakura's felt as if the rug had been yanked out from under her. "But aren't you afraid something might happen, between the two of us? Ino's father is always chaperoning her."

Kikumi laughed. "I would love to chaperone you, I just want you to find a nice young man and settle down. But I don't think this one is for you, I think he's not much into girls."

Sakura was taking another sip of tea and spit it out at that little gem of an observation. "W… what makes you think that?"

"Well, he was mentioning how much he liked pink. Then he asked if the curtains matched the rug. No man interested in women takes such notice of decorating schemes, right?"

Sakura nodded slowly and carefully, so very glad her mother had missed the sexual innuendo completely. At least she'd been right about Kankuro not being a 'polite young man'.

After a few minutes her mother finally left, making sure Sakura promised to eat a good breakfast before going in to the hospital.

Sakura, not being one of those girls who lied to her mother, wasn't sure exactly why she didn't tell her mother she'd switched shifts at the hospital and wasn't due in until later this evening.

Instead, she wandered down the hall, pretending to herself that she wasn't going to look in on …him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**If you're thinking lemons for the next chapter ….you must be reading my mind!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	46. Unexpected Turns

Sakura paused at the doorway to her room. Taking a very deep breath, she leaned forward and peered inside. Kankuro was a 'big' sleeper, meaning that he sprawled across the entirety of the bed. Her bed.

Green eyes widened, but not in shock. Sakura's mouth went a bit dry and she swallowed twice and nibbled on her upper lip. Inner Sakura was urging her forward, while 'sane' Sakura told her to run away.

Usually she listened to the saner side of herself. But at that moment Kankuro, still asleep, twitched and moved his left leg a little. This caused the sheet to slide down a bit to reveal the upper swell of his broad chest …and a scar.

Sakura frowned, three steps into the room before her 'sane' side could object. She knew that scar. Timidly, ready to bolt at the least sign of wakefulness on his part, she pulled the sheet down his chest to his ribs. With a tenderness she felt bone deep, Sakura lightly traced the new scar, which was still pink and shiny from the healing process.

This was where he'd taken a blow meant for her. Not that she'd needed the help, she frowned, _stupid dolt_. Yet …yet, he'd been recovering from his near death bout with Sasori's poisons …and yet he'd stepped deliberately in front of a chakra eating blade. For her.

"Did you think about it?" She whispered, her thumb running back and forth over the spot as she felt the steady 'thump' of his heart beneath her touch. It was hard to reconcile the Kankuro whose smart ass comments drove her crazy, to the other Kankuro. The one who chased a much stronger opponent all alone in order to rescue his brother. Also the one who stepped in front of a death blow to protect someone who wasn't part of his family.

"Who are you?" Sakura whispered, turning her melting gaze from his chest to his sleeping face. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

The fact that he didn't make some perverted reply to her questions proved he was sleeping deeply. She chuckled to herself, thinking she should go now.

Instead, almost independent of thought, she used a foot to push off one sandal, then the other. Her forehead protector was in her hands before she even registered that that was what she was going to do. She pushed her pink hair back and eyed Kankuro a moment.

There were a thousand reasons to leave this room, and only one reason to stay. Him.

She knew he would leave her. He lived in Suna and she had a life here. This could never work in the long term. Sakura would have put money on the fact that he was a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of shinobi. It hurt to know that he didn't want her on the same level that she wanted him. But was she willing to pass up on him just because it wasn't going to be permanent?

She'd known it was going to come to this, although she'd denied it for as long as she'd been able, ever since the news of Hana and Genma and their possible deaths. It was simple. A shinobi's life was hard, and not always a long lived one. She had proof of that right before her, in the scar decorating his chest, right over his heart.

If he couldn't give her what she needed, she'd take what he could give. And cherish it forever.

Decision made, inner Sakura and 'sane' Sakura both fell silent. She stood up slowly, picked up the corner of the sheet, and slid into bed beside him.

It was at this point she ran into trouble. Sakura had never slept with a man before and felt awkward trying to find a comfortable position. He had the only pillow, she'd destroyed the other one last night. So she laid her head on the swell of his upper chest, but then what to do with her arms?

She was trying to be careful not to wake him, but no matter where she put her arms, it wasn't right. Biting her lip in frustration, she finally turned away from him, her hands tucked up under her cheek. She needed to rethink this.

Kankuro, still out to the world, gave a small grunt and followed her by sheer male instinct. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her to him as he turned to cradle her smaller frame with his own larger one, spooning her from behind.

Sakura bit back her startled squeal, and then her breathing finally slowed a bit as she realized he wasn't awake. Fire bloomed in her cheeks as she realized the 'boys' were au natural and snuggled up against her bottom with his hand resting against her belly.

His warm breath tickled the back of her neck as the heat of his body slowly relaxed her in spite of herself. This was good, okay. Now what?

Sakura drifted off asleep listening to Kankuro's even breathing as she tried to think of ways to explain her presence to him when he woke up.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino was having a difficult morning. Although she was a decent cook, Yoshino had looked disappointed in the fare the blond had made for breakfast. Shikarmaru's mother then gave Ino a quick lesson on how to build a 'proper' rolled omelet.

Ino only half-way listened, yawning after her late night. Not a late night with Kiba, oh no, but with Yoshino. They'd gone over lists of people and matched them to wedding gifts that were coming in for Temari and Shikamaru.

Ino had tried to point out that it was a bride's duty to write the thank you notes. Yoshino had nodded, but then explained that it was indeed Temari's job to write the notes. But that the two of them would compile the itemized lists, double check them, and then make _another_ list of current addresses all to help Shikarmu's new wife.

"Think of how happy Temari will be when she sees that the most tedious part of the job has already been done for her? It's just a small way to help make a bride happy." Nara Yoshino had told her, while handing her four sets of engraved chopsticks with matching rice bowls.

Ino remembered scowling down at the nearly indecipherable lettering, and making a notation on her list. "I'm a bride too, shouldn't someone be making me happy?" She'd muttered.

Yoshino had ignored her and handed her a set of wind chimes in a most hideous color.

Now, Ino was beat. At first, when she'd found out she was pregnant, she'd felt scared but energized. Now she was starting to feel tired all the time. And list making late into the night didn't help!

"Where are you going?" Yoshino stopped in her lecture about proper cooking ware and how to care for cast iron.

"I need a nap." Ino told her, looking miserable. "We were up so late last night."

"Yah. That's why I let you sleep in this morning." Yoshino clucked her tongue. "There's a lot to do today, we can rest later."

Ino groaned on the inside, careful not to let Yoshino see. THIS was sleeping late? It wasn't even quite eight yet!

The knock on the back door startled Ino, but before anyone could answer the door it was swinging open.

Itou Hayaka came through the door in a rush, carrying a small parcel marked with the fish monger's stamp.

"Morning Yoshino. I've brought some yellowfish this morning, and I got an earful let me tell you." Hayaka said, then stopped as she noted Ino staring at her from the other side of the kitchen. "Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino bowed lightly and smiled at the elderly woman. "Morning Hayaka-sama."

"Nch. Now Ino, this is a good lesson for you." Yoshino beckoned the young blond closer. "Gossip is dirty business, but you must stay atop of what is going on in the village. It is good for the family never to be caught wrong-footed on the losing side of any argument, simply for not knowing what is going on. But one must also keep an open mind, gossip is not a reliable source of information."

"Indeed not." Hayaka said, still eyeing the young kunoichi. "Yoshino, might I inquire what Ino is doing here today, so early?"

Yoshino smiled as she set a cup of tea before her elderly guest and neighbor. "Ino's mother has been good enough to lend me her daughter for the next month, in order to catch up on things since my son's sudden wedding."

Ino smiled, but inwardly seethed. What should have been said was: _I'm making Ino's life miserable by keeping her and Kiba apart for the amusement of Inoichi._

"Ah." Hayaka tasted the tea and smiled approvingly at Yoshino. "Very nice, very nice. Might I assume she was here last night?"

"Up late and early rising." Ino said and then thanked Yoshino for the tea that she'd just been handed.

"How late?" Hayaka asked pointedly.

Yoshino's eyebrows rose curiously. "This 'news' deals with Ino?" At Hayaka's look though, Yoshino added. "We were up until nearly one and up again this morning around seven."

"Time enough then." Hakaya mused, then shook her head looking at Ino. "But I doubt my news just the same. What with you being here with Yoshino."

"What news?" Yoshino and Ino asked together.

"That young Ino here had a late night tryst." Hakaya's hazel eyes twinkled as she sipped her tea.

"I did not meet Kiba last night!" Ino said, looking a bit wildly at Yoshino.

"I know you didn't dear." Yoshino said, but her eyes looked a bit questioning.

"I never said the tryst was with young Inuzuka, though." Hakaya chuckled as she watched Ino's jaw drop in shock.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Around eleven, Kankuro stirred a bit sleepily. He wasn't a morning person, but he was a ninja. Therefore it took a moment to realize something wasn't quite right, and then another moment to quickly assess and inventory what was different.

Female. Bed. Scent. Pink. Erection.

Okay, so morning wood was nothing new. But the sweet bottom nestling his 'boys' was definitely out of the ordinary.

The scent was clearly Sakura, so was the pink hair right in front of his eyes. The bed though? He took a deep breath and remembered that Sakura's mother had told him he could sleep here while her daughter was working at the hospital.

But …Sakura _wasn't_ working at the hospital. She was asleep in his arms.

If there was a brief thought to _not_ take advantage of the situation, it never registered.

His hips rocked forward gently and he closed his eyes in pleasure as he made contact with her warm body. A warm body that was still asleep, and more frustrating, still clothed.

Kankuro propped his head up on one arm, letting Sakura settle down into the mattress. He watched as she rolled onto her back, still mostly asleep, but starting to stir a bit. Before she woke up completely and the moment was gone, Kankuro bent forward and kissed her.

The kiss was languid and slow and oh so sexy as she responded without thought or boundaries. She opened her mouth at the slightest touch of his tongue and he dipped inside for a taste as his hand unerringly found the zipper of her vest.

The two kissed for long minutes, changing direction every time they came up to breath. His hand slipped inside her vest and he groaned as the delicious weight of one breast filled his large hand perfectly. Sakura gave a matching groan and stirred restlessly, turning her head from him as she closed her eyes and arched up into his touch.

When she settled back down and looked at him with those green, green eyes, he figured the moment was lost. She'd slap him now and say something really mean. He'd say something perverted and life would go on as normal.

It was then she tore his 'normal' life to shreds. She looked down at the open vest, with his hand inside fondling her breast and gave a small 'mew'. Then reached up with one hand and instead of slapping him, tugged him back down for a long drawn out kiss.

Shocked, it took Kankuro a few seconds to respond, but when he did he bit down on her bottom lip and delved inside with heated passion as his thumb flicked the captured nipple, drawing it to a stiff peak.

Still expecting her to call a halt at any moment, Kankuro left her mouth to settle his lips at the base of her throat. Distracted by her pulse and sweet scent, he spent no little time there nipping her delicate skin, then soothing it with his tongue.

The hand on her breast pushed aside the sides of her vest, baring her to his view as he looked down at her. Sakura held her breath as he looked his fill, then he groaned in sheer delight.

"Even your nipples are pink!" He crowed and dove down to suck one pink nubbin deep into his mouth. Sakura gave a small shriek as heat enveloped her breast and his teeth scraped around the tender flesh as he sucked hard on her. Her fist grabbed his hair again, not to drag him away, but to pull him closer and keep him there.

His mouth worried at her nipples, going back and forth between them, drawing raspy cries from her throat. Distracted by his breast play, Sakura didn't notice that he'd dragged her shorts down her legs and dispensed with them until she felt he warm weight of his palm cupping her most intimately.

Kankuro let go of her breast and looked down in triumph at her bare body, his thumb finding a spot on her body that made her quiver and shake at every tender pass. Sakura was quiet as Kankuro looked down her body, his gaze carressing and hot.

"You do match." He said, and she'd have been angry at his crude meaning if there hadn't been such tender wonder in his voice.

Kankuro flicked his thumb over the small bundle of nerves at the center of her heat. But he made no other movement, his eyes glued to where he was touching her. Sakura grew uneasy as he made no further comment. She was wet and soaking his hand, a blush bit her as she waited for him to say something about how much she wanted him.

"Sakura?"

"Uhmmm?" She managed, her throat constricted with passion and embarrassment.

"This is where you stop me." Kankuro said, but not to her face. His eyes were still glued to where he slowly inserted a finger into her hot, tight channel.

"Yah." Sakura moaned, still watching him watch her. A second blunt finger joined the first and she felt her knees widen of their own accord.

"Is that a 'no'?" He asked plaintively.

Sakura blew out a hissed breath as he slowly pumped his fingers and flicked his thumb at the same time. "Nooooo."

"Is that a yes?" He asked, this time glancing up at her face, wonder clearly written all over his. "I'm no gentleman, from here, I won't stop."

"I want you." She managed, barely, throwing one arm over her mouth to muffle her scream as he added a third finger. The stretch down there was uncomfortable, but if he stopped she'd have to kill him. She'd known he had talented fingers, he _was_ a puppeteer after all, but geez!

Kankuro looked back down at where his fingers disappeared into her body. He pulled them out and tasted them one at a time. "I can't believe I'm going to do this. I've NEVER done this before."

Shocked, Sakura leaned up on her elbows. "You're a virgin?"

Scoffing, he shook his head and picked up her leg and placed it on one shoulder, then took the other and put it on his other shoulder. "Hell no."

Sakura turned beet red as she realized what kind of view he had from there. "Then what did you mean?"

"I've never wanted to do THIS before." He sighed and breathed in her scent, closing his eyes happily.

"Do what?" She asked just seconds before she screamed and tried to close her legs to him as he put his mouth on the most intimate part of her body. His head blocked her attempt and her head hit the pillow as her body arched up to meet him as he took command and she was washed away in a sea of sensuality.

Sakura had no idea how much time passed, she was lost in the sensations he was forging for her. His mouth drove her utterly mad. He'd suckle, and lick and nibble and then thrust inside with his tongue. Kankuro continued to torture her like that for a while, smiling as she came closer and closer to the edge, then backing away. Her heels were striking his back and trying to hold him in place now, not keep him from her treasure anymore. He smiled against her and marvelled at how causing her pleasure was having such an effect on his own body. He loved making her moan and squirm. But he was getting uncomfortable in his own aching need. So he bit gently down on that small piece of flesh and sucked it into his mouth, lashing it with the tip of his tongue. She simply exploded for him, and her pleasure nearly caused him to lose it himself.

A long while later, her harsh breathing slowed and she became aware of herself again. Kankuro was humming as he cleaned her thighs and _that_ part of herself with his tongue.

Boneless, she let him move her about and gave him a satiated smile as he moved up to look her in the eyes. Sakura felt a bit odd smelling herself on his lips, and he had to chase her mouth a bit before he could kiss her.

She knew she should feel horrified, but her body was still purring. It didn't even register as he spread her knees with his legs and sat back up, looking down at her from between her thighs. She watched, almost as if she were detached from herself, as he positioned his erection at her entrance.

She felt the nudge of something very wide and large and felt a small chill of alarm go through her. But that small chill disappeared as he leaned over her, supported on one strong arm and thrust inside in one huge lunge. She started to tell him to stop, but wasn't in time.

Sakura screamed in pain as he stretched her body impossibly, her hands found his chest as she tried to push him away, but she had little leverage. Slowly she came back to herself as the pain receded a bit and she realized he wasn't moving. He was seated completely in her tight sheath, she could feel every agonizing inch as he throbbed deep inside her body.

Kankuro tried to soothe her, whispering about how beautiful and amazing she was as he struggled to give her time to adjust.

Finally the pain was leaving her. Now she just felt sore, and ...restless? As if something was missing. Sakura frowned and rolled her hips, groaning at the sensation and loving the hoarse growl she'd torn from him.

"That's it." He muttered and started to pull out. Sakura nearly cried out as she felt him leave her and just knew she'd die once he was gone. But at her entrance, only the tip of his cock still inside her, he began to push back into her again.

Sakura groaned and widened her legs to accommodate him, accepting him into her body, and into her self. The pace was slow and even, but only at first. It felt like forever, but finally the speed began to pick up as his breathing got shorter.

As the speed built, so did the power behind the thrusts. In the end, Sakura was making noises at every time he slammed into her. And he was growling low and raspy as his own end neared.

Feeling his balls tighten, Kankuro reached between them and found that special place on her body and teased it ruthlessly until she screamed and came apart for him again. As she shattered, she tightened hotly around his cock and he gave a shout of his own and thrust three more times before exploding inside her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino was completely beside herself. She'd wanted to climb back into bed when she'd heard the rumors. Rumors about her and …Hyuuga Neji of all people. How did these things start?

But Yoshino was ruthless and had dragged the young blond out 'shopping'. But Ino knew the real purpose of this trip was for damage control.

Ino kept her cool under all the avidly curious glances and pointed little questions. But inwardly she was appalled and upset. She felt weepy, but couldn't indulge. Not out where everyone could see.

Then she felt her heart give a lurch as she spied an angry looking Kiba yelling at an even angrier looking Neji.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura came to herself with a sudden burst. Nearly asleep one minute, and near panic mode the next. She sat up and stared down at a very sleepy and sand ninja.

Kankuro gave her a weak smile. Here was the part he hated. He needed to get out of there fast, and yet this wasn't some nameless girl. Sakura was like a friend. Okay, maybe an _actual_ friend. What the hell had he been thinking?

Sakura, reading none of this, simply smiled back at him and then got up and grabbed her clothing before running into the bathroom.

Surprised, Kankuro stared after her. This was the part where she asked him for whatever it was she wanted, or if she didn't want anything, then this was the part where she expected a pledge of undying love from him. This was NOT the part where she ran from him. Right?

"Uh, Sakura?" He sat up and waited, then nodded as he heard the shower run. Oh yeah, she'd been a virgin. She was probably just embarrassed. She'd come out all dressed and then sit down to 'talk' with him. To explain why they were now in love and all that stuff. He sighed. He couldn't just pick up and leave. Oh sure, he'd done that before. But most of the women he'd been with had only been with him in order to win favor with the Kazekage. First his father and then his brother. But Sakura was different. He decided that instead of leaving, he'd wait for her and then try to let her down gently.

Sakura, now clean, stared at herself in the mirror. She looked the same. How could she look the same? So much had now changed forever. Sighing, she steeled herself before going back out into her bedroom. She could sense him, and knew he was still there. She had to do this right.

She knew he wasn't the staying type. And she had no intention of looking like a clinging idiot. Straightening her vest and checking her hair, she turned to face her nemesis.

Once she opened the door, the two just stared at each other a moment. Then he smiled, and she returned his smile. Both looked a bit wary.

"I have to go now." Sakura said, pointing at the door. "I have to be at the hospital by three."

"That's hours from now." He told her, a bit stunned. This hadn't started the way he'd been expecting.

"Uhm, but I have things to do." She told him, looking down and not at him.

"Maybe we could do them together." He said, then stopped. Had _he_ said that?

"No. I don't think that'll be a good idea." Sakura said with a false calm. Then she looked up at him. "Kankuro, you were great. Really. But you're going home to Suna soon and I just don't think anything could work out between us. Please don't take it personally."

Kankuro felt as if he'd been hit by a water dragon jutsu. A very cold one.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro fumed the way back toward his guest apartments. It was lucky that no one attacked him or even approached him right then, he might have torn them apart.

"How dare she?!" He muttered. "She stole my lines!"

Then he stopped in the middle of the street as he realized that he'd gotten exactly what he wanted. So what if she'd been the one to say it? It had been said. He was free.

So why did he feel like the world had crumbled beneath him?

o.O.o.O.o.O

"There he is!" Neji pointed and Kiba, Ino, and Yoshino along with several 'interested' parties turned to look at the sand puppeteer as he stood in the middle of the street.

"Is he talking to himself?" Yoshino asked, puzzled.

"He's from Suna." Ino said, as if that nonsensical reply had any meaning.

"Oh." They all nodded sagely as if that explained everything.

"Oi, Kankuro!" Kiba yelled out and beckoned the sand puppeteer over to them.

"Not in the mood." Kankuro said as he stalked up to their little group. A little group with a lot of people listening in on what was being discussed.

"Did you see me last night?" Ino asked, impatient and tapping one foot in dire agitation.

"Er …I was busy eluding twelve genin. Sorry." Kankuro shrugged and tried to turn away, he really was in no mood for this.

"Several of them reported seeing a young couple in an empty store house, in a rather delicate position." Yoshino told him pointedly.

Kankuro frowned and stepped back. Ever since a wooden spoon incident on the back of his head, he was a bit wary of Temari's mother-by-marriage.

"You were there!" Neji yelled. "You had to see! There's rumors everywhere that I was with Ino that night. Clearly it's a lie."

"You sly dog." Kankuro teased, then backed away at Neji's sudden furious look. "Okay, okay. I never saw you, nor Ino. I did see …"

"Well I did hear one kid say it was Shino he saw …" An anonymous voice whispered.

And here Kankuro paused. Did he really want to cause trouble for bug-ninja? Hell yes. But did he want to cause trouble for Hinata? Uhm, yes, but to a lesser degree.

Still, he felt the lie slip out unchecked. "I did see a middle aged couple that I didn't recognize. They performed a henge just as I got there. First of Hinata and then of someone else. They kept changing it. Nerves most likely, at being caught."

"Can you describe them?" One man asked, looking suspiciously at his wife who just looked annoyed. "At least the woman?

"No. There was no woman. Two men. I guess that's why they thought they needed the henge." Kankuro lied smoothly, winging it, and let the shock sink into the crowd.

"But can you describe …"

"No. Sorry. It was dark, and late, and I was exhautsted, not to mention being chased. And I'm not familiar with your village." Kankuro waved them off, even though Neji and Kiba looked suspicious. They knew that as a ninja he'd have noticed _something_ about those he'd seen. But with them and their fiancés off the hook, they let it slide.

"Besides. I've got an appointment with the Hokage. Gotta run!" Kankuro supplied, happy for a reason to rush off.

As he headed toward the Hokage's office though, he saw something that made his stomach drop.

Sakura was eating at an outdoor café. With a guy.

Fury rose up deep within him as he clinched his fists. Red mist shrouded his vision as he changed direction toward the small café.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**SQUEEE …. Lemons! I hope you enjoyed! I hope you REVIEW!**

**Okay, I would have posted late last night, but my internet was down. Sorry!**


	47. Playing with Dolls

Tsunade glanced up at the tap on her door, seeing her assistant, she waved her inside.

Shizune sighed and placed the new sake bottle on the desk as she eyed the oh-so-happy Hokage. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Yah!" Crowed Tsunade. "A bottle of sake a day …from you, until you tell me why you fainted. Hey, at least I let you off my window ledge."

"Only because the craftsmen repairing the window complained they couldn't work around me!" Shizune muttered.

"Minor details." Tsunade waved her away. "Has Kankuro come by yet?"

Shizune shook her head. "Neither has Sakura, although she's not due in yet. I did hear some of the genins saw her several times last night, or is that this morning? Whatever, Sakura was with him at sun-rise."

Tsunade grinned cheekily. "I love playing matchmaker!"

Shizune groaned and turned away. "This has 'disaster' spelled out all over it."

"Why?" Tsunade shook her head. "It makes perfect sense. He's attracted to her, he even admitted it in a round about way. She was always visiting him. We want him to become a Leaf shinobi. What could be better?"

"It does sound perfect. That's why it's all going to go horribly wrong." Shizune said as she headed back to her own desk.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro stalked up to the small table for two at the outdoor café and grabbed a nearby seat, dragging it over to face backwards. He placed it very close to Sakura's chair and straddled it, putting his hands over the back of the chair and his head on his hands.

"Sakura-blossom! I'm sorry I'm running late, I had a hard time getting out of bed for some reason this morning." He said with a soft smile, his eyes gleaming.

Startled, Sakura tried to scoot her chair further from him. But the chair didn't budge. Embarrassed, she glanced up at the young man she'd been speaking with and gave a weak smile.

"Oi, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Kankuro looked over the young man with open interest. "Who are you?"

"Dolt!" Sakura murmured and tried to scoot her chair again, Kankuro's nearness driving her a bit nuts. The chair still didn't move. Sakura took a deep breath in frustration, but quickly regretted doing so. His scent was teasing her with memories of what it had been like wrapped up tightly in his arms. "Those aren't manners! That's not the way to introduce yourself."

Kankuro winked at her and reached over to her plate to snitch a dumpling of prawn and chives. "MMmm, my favorite. You're always thinking of me." He glanced at the young man staring at him in horrific fascination. "She's very thoughtful, or did you know that already?"

The young man shook his head slightly, as if shocked to be questioned. "Uhm, no, I mean Haruno-sama is of course thoughtful. She's helping me go over some medical procedures."

"Sato Masaru is a senior medical student at the hospital. This is Kankuro of Suna, he …"

"Masaru? Ouch, must be hard to be so misnamed." Kankuro clucked his tongue in false sympathy.

Sakura drew in a shocked breath as she looked back and forth between the two men. Masuru was looking a bit nonplussed and uncomfortable. He was a nice looking but ordinary kind of man. Taller than Kankuro, but without the puppeteer's 'presence'. He looked overshadowed in comparison to the Sand shinobi.

"Kankuro, don't be rude. 'Masaru' means intelligent and victorious." She finally managed to say after a long uneasy pause.

Masaru looked at her in relief, smiling gently. Then his eyes widened a bit, and he blushed, staring at her in a strange way. No not at HER, but at ….

Sakura followed his gaze and found that her hand was on Kankuro's thigh, her thumb gently rubbing against his pants leg.

Her eyes shot up to Kankuro's dark eyes, but he was looking oh-so-casual as he ate her food. Only someone familiar with puppeteers would take notice of the slightly odd angle of two of his fingers as he bit into the dumpling. And she'd bet a lot that she knew where those chakra strings were attached!

Sakura's face blossomed with heat as she severed the delicate touch of his chakra and yanked her hand back. She tried to scoot her chair away again, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Oi, but he's neither." Kankuro said, ignoring her retrieval of her hand. He'd gotten the reaction he'd been looking for, and he smiled in false geniality. "He's a SENIOR medical student and yet he's looking for assistance from someone technically his junior. Not that I blame you for that, she is quite brilliant you know. But that doesn't exactly scream 'intelligent'." He gave the other man a sympathetic look.

Masaru blustered a moment, but didn't really have a come back.

Sakura huffed up on his behalf. "I'll have you know that he's one of the tops in his field. He's an absolutely brilliant surgical ninja!"

Kankuro looked confused and scratched his chin a moment, then scrunched up his face. "Then why does he need help? Or is that merely an excuse to get near a pretty girl?"

"And what do you do?" Masaru puffed up his chest, his temper held in check by Sakura's pleasant defense of him. "I hear you play with dolls."

Sakura groaned and sank lower in her seat. This was not going to be pretty.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shizune escorted a satisfied Shibi out of the Hokage's office, but Tsunade asked Baki to remain for a moment.

"I trust there are no more issues to discuss?" Baki asked, feeling a bit off balance by the finalization of his betrothal to young Aburame Koto. "I know Gaara isn't here to officially sign everything yet, but …" He trailed off, unsure.

"Your position as the Yui-no for Temari's wedding served you well in discussions over these contracts." Tsunade mused carefully, uneasy about the subject she was about to broach. "I don't foresee any problems with gaining the Kazekage's okay for these."

"Good." Baki nodded.

Tsunade sighed and decided to be blunt. "Gaara is now betrothed to Inuzuka Hana, did you know?"

Baki held his breath a moment, and forced himself not to smile. "No. But I knew of his …shall we say, interest?"

"The Inuzuka clan is matriarchal and Hana is the heir. This gives Suna an entirely new bloodline. And ancient and well respected bloodline."

"I agreed to allow Koto's bloodline to be sealed away, even though she's not a kunoichi." Baki pointed out, waiting to see where she was going with this.

"With Koto's complete agreement and I thank you for that. The Aburame's were very pleased with the outcomes of the wedding contracts." Tsunade smiled slightly.

"Yah. But I'm pleased too. They were quite generous with the dowry. Far more than I would have expected." Baki had been pleasantly taken aback by the Aburame generosity, while Koto had no interest in whether or not she passed on her clan's abilities with the kikai. She'd been more interested in having children with _**his**_ jutsus, which had pleased Baki no end.

"Our Elder Council is a bit …perturbed though, at losing the main family of the Inuzukas to Suna." Tsunade continued, standing to turn and look out her newly repaired window.

Baki was silent as he worked through the unsaid portions of her statement. She'd mentioned that the council was upset, not that she personally shared their upset. "What do they want?"

Tsunade sighed deeply, taking a long moment before turning to look at him. This made Baki nervous, though no one watching would have known from his calm demeanor.

"A bloodline for a bloodline."

Baki held his breath a moment, thinking hard. "Do they have a bloodline in mind?"

Tsunade nodded.

"My wind jutsus are not a bloodline, not really. More an affinity within my family. So, you're not looking at me." Baki said, thinking it through.

"The Elders remember the Great War in minute details." Tsunade told him, giving him a nudge in the right direction.

Baki thought about it from every angle, but came up with only one response that made any sense to him. "Gaara will never agree to hand over his own brother. Besides, you have Temari and her bloodline is the same. Her affinities lie elsewhere, but her children have the possibility of being puppet masters."

"But if Kankuro were agreeable to immigrating?" Tsunade asked pointedly, while letting him know he'd guessed correctly. "Would Gaara force the issue?"

Baki shook his head. "I don't know. For a long time, Gaara felt no familial bonds with his siblings. But after his battle with Naruto, that all changed. He and Kankuro are closer now, and I don't know how either brother will react."

"I see." Tsunade intoned slowly, thinking hard. "But I believe that Temari is close to Kankuro as well? And he objected to her living so far away, even though it's only a three day journey?"

Baki nodded, it was public knowledge and he wasn't giving away information. "I don't really understand this course of action. It's against my Kazekage, but I have to ask why the council just doesn't forbid the betrothal? Keep the Inuzuka heir?"

Tsunade shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough. The Inuzuka Clan is one of the Leaf Village's founding families. That's because the heir at the time married a man with close ties to our First Hokage. When the heir of their clan marries into a new village, they do so with clear written laws that they can leave if the new heir marries outside the borders."

"What if the village in question refuses to let the heir go?" Baki asked, hoping it would not come to that. Another war against the Leaf village would be disastrous. But he couldn't envision Gaara letting Hana go now that they were together.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "It won't come to that. The village the Inuzukas were seated in before us, well they tried to keep the clan from marrying outside their borders."

"What happened to them?" Baki asked, curious despite himself.

"That village no longer exists." Tsunade told him evenly, though with a direct stare. "What was left standing after the Inuzukas took their leave, with the help of many Leaf shinobi, slowly fell apart after that. Soon, many more of their remaining ninja left for other villages."

There was a long pause as each thought through the issues involved.

"So. There's no incentive for giving the Leaf village a puppeteer bloodline, especially since you already hold Temari. But your council is pressing the issue anyway." Baki stopped and looked at the Hokage closely. "You know, you didn't have to tell me that the Inuzukas had the legal right to leave. You could have pressed the issue much harder by hiding that information."

Tsunade shook her head with a grimace. "The Inuzukas know, and that ploy would have backfired."

Baki nodded, he thought the same. "So why bring it up to me?"

"I want to know more about Kankuro, things that might influence him to relocate from Suna."

"Why should I tell you?" Baki asked, perplexed a bit. "And you didn't even hold _**my**_ wedding contract hostage to your questions. You could have tried to extort the information from me."

"Huh." Tsunade huffed and shook her head at him. "From what I know of you, that wouldn't have worked."

Baki nodded again. No it wouldn't have. "So, why should I help you take my former student?"

Tsunade sat down at her desk and looked at him earnestly. "I'm not looking to be a heavy player here. What I have in mind would help both Suna and the Leaf villages."

Baki considered her a moment. She'd been playing fair with him, or so it appeared. He was hesitant as he said, "I'm listening."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro's blood was burning, but only Sakura seemed to notice the tension in his casual stance.

"I'm a puppeteer jounin." She heard him say clearly, looking for all the world as if he was in the middle of a jovial conversation rather than a stupid pissing contest.

"Dolls." Masaru said smugly, nodding.

"Sakura has a doll collection, did you know?" Kankuro asked offhandedly as things started moving around the table.

The salt and pepper shaker slid together noiselessly, with the salt container 'jumping' atop the pepper shaker. Masaru's chopsticks left his plate and flew to become the 'legs' for the body, and one of his dumplings became the 'head'. Sakura's chopsticks then became the two arms.

"There are quite a few dolls, on her shelves …in her bedroom." Kankuro continued.

Heat swamped Sakura's face at Kankuro's insinuation, even though it was true. She tried to deny it, but couldn't seem to get the words out.

Masaru glared at the younger shinobi and watched as the impromptu puppet danced a little jig upon the table.

"She must have TOLD you about the collection then." Masaru said coldly, implying that there was no way Kankuro could have seen them there himself.

"Dolls are all so pretty and cute." Kankuro's puppet danced and appeared to almost come alive, so smooth were the movements. "But they can be deadly."

With that last word, all four chopsticks flew at Masaru's throat.

Sakura gasped and leaned forward, but the surgeon was also a medical ninja. He caught the chopsticks with ease and broke them into small pieces with a hard glare. "Hardly deadly."

The small pieces of chopsticks then flew back to the 'body' of the puppet, forming multi-jointed limbs. The dance continued, but now the puppet looked even more 'alive'. And every time Masaru looked away, the puppet would make rude gestures at him.

Sakura choked, trying not to laugh even though she was quite angry. She looked back at Kankuro who gave her a sly wink and looked down at his lap. Sakura followed his gaze down and sighed, pulling her hand away from his thigh once more. Stupid chakra string-pulling pervert!

Masaru turned to look at Sakura and caught the puppet in mid-gesture, then sighed as he noted the amusement she was trying to hide. It only took a few more moments for the man to give up, knowing a lost cause when he saw it. He paid the bill, thanked Sakura, and ignored Kankuro as the puppet 'mooned' him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Both Kankuro and Sakura said together, the moment they were alone.

Glaring at each other, all amusement dimmed, they were both startled when someone slid into Masaru's empty chair.

"Ossu!" Naruto grinned at both of them. "Eh, Sakura? You on escort duty for Suna now?"

"Naruto." Kankuro and Sakura said at the same time, again.

"No. We're on a date." Kankuro looked hard at the blond shinobi and saw his eyes widen in shock.

Sakura squeaked and sat up tall, too horrified to say anything.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You make a good argument." Baki told the Leaf Hokage. "There are a lot of good reasons that Kankuro might be happy here."

"But?" Tsunade asked, since this is why she'd asked him to stay. She needed insight.

"I don't just want to list all the things about Suna the boy loves."

Tsunade nodded, "As we all love our homes. I'm not saying it would be easy for him. What I want to know is if you will help me form a plan that might entice him to stay here."

Baki sat back and considered all the arguments. Tsunade sat back and waited. She knew better than to try and rush his decision. It took a long while before Baki sighed and spoke up.

"I won't betray Suna or my Kazekage in such a way."

Tsunade nodded reluctantly. It had been a gamble after all.

"But I will say, that you already know of the things that mean the most to Kankuro."

Looking up, Tsunade steepled her hands as she thought about his words. "He's a puppeteer. He's someone who likes being close to his family. He's …. " She trailed off, not sure where to go next. "He likes pink-haired kunoichis."

Baki nodded, a bit surprised that the Hokage already knew about Sakura. He had to admit, just to himself, that he'd been quite pleased when the girl had shown up this morning looking for a change of clothing for his former student. He'd wanted it to mean that Suna would soon be getting a fine medical ninja. But if he played this right, he and Tsunade both could come away happy.

"I'm uncomfortable with this conversation." He announced. "Instead, let's discuss the improvements to be made at the Suna hospital."

Tsunade blinked hard, scowling. Then caught his eye looking at her most directly. "Alright."

"You know. Even with an influx of Leaf medical ninja, there will need to be a liaison between the two hospitals. Someone would need to visit Suna a lot, and stay quite a while. Yet, they'd remain Leaf ninja."

The Hokage leaned back thoughtfully. "I suppose that's true."

"And any such liaison would require Leaf escort." He said, hoping she was as sharp as he thought her.

"Leaf escort?" She asked with a raised brow, catching his meaning.

"Leaf." He nodded.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Whatja mean you're on a DATE?" Naruto yelled, making everyone turn to stare in their direction. "Sakura can't be dating YOU!"

The girl in question slunk down farther in her chair and tried to hide her face.

"Why wouldn't she want to date a jounin, over say …a genin?" Kankuro returned with a scowl of his own.

Naruto sucked in a breath and hand seals were about to fly.

"OH! Sakura! My most beautiful lotus blossom!" Lee's voice was followed by Lee's appearance as he threw himself down in front of Sakura. His face was tearful as a river of tears flowed down his cheeks. His obvious suffering giving pause to both Sand and Leaf ninja.

"I thought about what you told me this morning when I asked to escort you to wherever you wanted to go." Lee looked absolutely miserable. "If I promise to train longer and harder, would it change your mind? I have the power of youth at my back, and I know I can get stronger and stronger if that's what you want!"

Kankuro and Naruto both turned to look at Sakura who looked like she wanted to disappear.

"Oi, mate. What's wrong with you? Sakura is always telling you 'no'." Naruto said quietly. "You never get _this_ bent out of shape over it."

"Oh Naruto, it is the worst of news! The loveliest blossom in the fields of Konoha, or anywhere in the world, is in _**love**_ with someone else!" Lee burst into tears once more, making Kankuro stand up and back away lest he be soaked.

Naruto watched as Kankuro pulled Sakura to her feet and kept a possessive arm around her waist, and how the pink-haired girl was slow to tug her hand out of his grip.

"In love?" Naruto said, "On a date?" He looked crushed. Lee was still crying. Sakura felt ill to her stomach.

"In love?" Kankuro whispered into her ear.

Sighing, Sakura started to explain. "Naruto, Lee …I …see, recently I've become … uh, well that is …I've met someone ….and, Lee …I never promised you ….actually, I've always told you it wouldn't ….ARGH!"

It was impossible! Sakura gritted her teeth as neither Lee nor Naruto were even bothering to listen to her. Naruto was starting to whine and say crazy things, and Lee had sunk into Kankuro's abandoned chair and was going on and on about lotus blossoms and how he'd work even harder.

"Oi." The salt and pepper shakers flew in two different directions. One beaned Lee on the back of the head, while Naruto ducked in time to miss the salt shaker. But got nailed when it made a return pass.

"She's with me." Kankuro told them coldly. "Of her own free will and until SHE decides otherwise, fuck off." With that, he grabbed her hand and drug her away from the café, leaving two stunned young men behind.

Once well away though, Sakura started to try and pull her hand from his grasp. She had the strength to do it, but didn't call the chakra to force the situation.

Sakura was prying at his fingers when he suddenly swerved and pulled her into a small alley, away from prying eyes.

"What did you think you were …." Was all she got out before his mouth took possession of hers.

Anger melted into heat and passion ignited as he plundered her mouth and ran his hands over her curves. Every touch he made screamed 'mine'.

Finally, needing to breathe, he pulled back. Kankuro stared down at her. "How could you?"

"I only told Lee that so he wouldn't …I don't want to string him along." Sakura blushed over the memory of Lee announcing she'd said she was 'in love'.

"No. Dating that creep from the hospital. He didn't need your 'help', he wanted to help himself to you." His eyes narrowed on hers, and with a start, she realized he was really upset about this.

"You told Naruto and Lee I could date whomever I wanted, and if I decide not to date you, it's up to me."

"I lied." He growled and pulled her closer, taking her mouth again in a hard kiss that softened when she offered no resistance.

Once more, now breathing hard, they stopped to stare at each other.

"You told him you were in love?" Kankuro asked, feeling a strange sensation at even mentioning the word 'love'.

"I lied." She said, and yanked his head back down to hers for another long kiss.

A long while later, with loosened clothing and with the knowledge that they were pretty much still in public, they finally pulled back again.

"You're still going back to Suna. And this still won't work." She panted, biting his collar bone and then nuzzling his neck.

"No. But as long as I'm in the Leaf village, you can't date anyone else." He managed, gulping for air as his hands massaged her ass, pulling her tight against him so she could feel just how much he wanted her.

"Fine. Only while you're here though." She told him.

"What time will your mother come home?" He asked pointedly and rolled his hips against her pelvis.

"Late. And I have to be at the hospital by three." She said, even as she was dragging him out of the alley and heading back towards her house, and her bed.

They got there in minutes, but both were so anxious for the other it had felt like hours. The made it to her bedroom but barely, tearing each others clothing off in their haste. Just before he took possession of her body again, he stared deep into her eyes.

"Remember, only me." He thrust deep and Sakura screamed, muffling the sound against his shoulder as she bit down. She was still tender and it hurt quite a bit. But with the pain there was bone deep pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him and urged him to go faster, harder.

"Only you." She whispered, a tear leaking from her closed eyes. "Until you leave."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hmmmmm …. :P**

**REVIEWS would be a nice present. Really, it's my un-birthday today you know. (If you don't know what an un-birthday is, read ALICE IN WONDERLAND).**


	48. Questionable Gifts

A long time later, Sakura snuggled deeper into Kankuro's arms. But the puppeteer wasn't sleepy. He ran one hand absently over her creamy skin and tried not to panic. Okay. He'd forced the issue, not she. He looked down at her pink hair, her face hidden from him as she slept curled into his embrace.

This was a first for him. Cuddling and all. None of the other women he'd ever been with had been interested in this part of a relationship. That is, unless they were trying to wheedle a favor out of the Kazekage through him.

Kankuro snorted. Sakura had no need to use him. After what she'd done to save not only himself, but his brother, she could request a meeting with the Kazekage almost anytime or anywhere. So, there was no reason she should be here. Now. With him. Naked.

Except, that maybe she _wanted _to be here.

Kankuro's nerves jumped and he fought to remain still. He should let her go. Apologize. Definitely they needed to go their separate ways.

Except …

Except she'd be dating someone else before the end of the day. He knew she wasn't the type to sleep around. He had been her very first after all. But even the thought of her dating someone who would _think_ about her in an intimate manner drove him crazy.

So, he'd made her promise to see no one but him until he left for Suna. Good. That bought him a little time to think things through. His arms tightened around her and she mumbled against him, pressing a kiss to his chest before settling down again.

There was nothing for it. When he left Suna, she was coming with him.

Decision made, Kankuro finally started to relax.

He was interrupted by someone knocking on the front door of the house. Sakura stirred, but didn't waken. Kankuro tensed, was this that dweeb from the hospital? Or some other low life looking to date _his_ girl?

The knocking continued, but now someone called through the door. "Sakura? Oi girl, are you there?"

Kankuro yanked the sheet up over himself, despite the fact that his sister couldn't see through doors.

"Te…emari?" Sakura asked drowsily. She blinked open her green eyes and stared at him a moment, then gasped, sitting up while dragging the sheet over herself. Which only pulled it off Kankuro's body. He grabbed the sheet back and there was a slight tug-of-war, which Sakura won. But when she finally yanked the sheet free from his grasp, the force of her pull sent her tumbling backwards onto her floor with a solid 'thunk'.

"It's your sister!" She hissed at him, shaking nervously as she ran one hand through her rumpled pink hair.

Kankuro grinned at her and grabbed a pillow to cover his lower body as he stood. "What does she want?" He whispered back.

Sakura shrugged, wide eyed.

"Well, ask her!" He mouthed to her.

Sakura ran to the front door, sheet flapping behind her. She leaned against the door and called out, "Temari?"

"Oi, girl. Thought you weren't home for a moment." There was a long pause. "Aren't you going to open the door?"

"NO!" Sakura called out, but not so much in response to Temari's question as because Kankuro had just yanked the sheet out of her grasp. Nude and angry and embarrassed, she glared at him. "I'm not dressed!"

"I'll say." Kankuro said quietly, eyeing her appreciatively as he waved the sheet at her like a battle trophy.

Sakura tried to cover herself, but didn't have enough hands.

"It's almost two in the afternoon." Temari's voice carried through the door, distracting the pink haired girl.

"Late night." Sakura choked out as Kankuro silently laughed at her expense.

"I got a note, on my honeymoon no less! I need to find a certain jerk and go to meet with the Hokage as soon as possible." Temari sounded clearly annoyed. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Up close and personal, and in all his glory!" Kankuro winked at her as he whispered.

Sakura tried to shush him, only making him shake harder as he tried not to laugh out loud.

"Which brother? The handsome one or the jerk?" Sakura, now incensed, stopped trying to hide her nudity. She gave him an arch look, and thrust out her chest and wiggled a bit as she answered his sister.

Kankuro's breath stopped in sudden lust, his eyes sparkling as he advanced on her.

"The jerk." Temari called back, "When I lay my hands on him he'll be sorry! I've been looking everywhere!"

"That's not nice." He chided Sakura and nibbled her ear as she tried to avoid him, his hands unerringly finding her breasts as she turned her back on him.

"What?" Temari called to her as Kankuro bent Sakura forward, putting her hands against the door as he fondled her backside.

Sakura lost the train of the conversation as one of Kankuro's large hands cupped her from behind, fingertips brushing against the small bundle of nerves at her center. "w…W…wh..wh….at?"

"Oi, Sakura? You feeling alright, you sound …odd." Temari called out to her.

"I'm fine." Sakura assured her as Kankuro leaned forward to whisper naughty things into her ear. She shuddered, burning up in both lust and embarrassment.

"Is Sakura not home?" The shy voice caught her attention, but didn't hold it as Kankuro took that moment to penetrate her from behind. Sinking in to her already over sensitized flesh

A long drawn out moan escaped her as Hinata called out through the door, "Sakura? Are you sick?"

"That's silly, she's a medical ninja, how can she get sick?" Came Temari's puzzled voice as Kankuro set up a smooth, fluid rhythm that had her panting.

"No, I'm n…OT …S ..ick." She muttered, then had to say it again, louder so they could hear.

"No, you're being thoroughly …" Kankuro's voice was husky and low and more than a little wicked.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Sakura yelled, then bit her tongue as she listened, horrified, for the other girl's responses.

"Say what? Sick?" Hinata called out in her gentle manner. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I just wanted to know if you'd seen Kankuro?"

Seen? Seen? He was sliding in and out of her body, torturing her with pleasure as her knees threatened to give way beneath her. But technically she couldn't 'see' him, so … "Noooo." She responded.

There was a long pause out front, but Kankuro didn't pause as his thrusts picked up speed and power. She took a step forward to steady herself, and it changed the angle slightly causing Kankuro to strike something deep inside her that she'd never felt before.

A shriek escaped her before she could cover her mouth and she quivered around him, making him pound into her faster. Running himself over and over that spot inside her, driving her crazy.

"Let me go Hinata, something's wrong!" Temari shouted, but Sakura wasn't paying much attention as she grew closer and closer to the precipice.

"No! Don't open the door!" Hinata called out, desperately. "She's fine. She saw a mouse. Yeah, a mouse! And she wouldn't want us to see her undressed. She's fine." Hinata tugged desperately at Temari's arm as she deactivated her Byakugan, blushing hard.

"Yah?? You sure?" Temari was clearly reluctant to leave.

Sakura's lungs were burning as she held back her screams, biting her lip as she pushed against the door with all her might as Kankuro slammed into her from behind.

"I'm sure. Trust me." Hinata assured the former Sand kunoichi. "Oh, and Sakura? Tell Kankuro …if you see him, that we're even now."

Sakura nodded, unable to speak and hardly caring that no one could see her nod. She was just grateful they were leaving.

"Breathe." Kankuro ordered her, his voice raspy as he pumped himself into her over and over again in slick thrusts. Possessing her utterly.

Sakura let out her pent up breath and gasped as she began breathing again, little 'mews' escaping her every time he hit that spot deep inside her.

Finally, she could handle no more and threw back her head and screamed as she exploded, nearly blacking out. Kankuro, not much better off, felt her tighten around his cock and fell over the edge himself, adding a loud shout of his own as he came.

Sweaty, he held her to him as he slipped from her body. The two clung together, out of breath and not able to stand without the aid of the door.

Panting, Sakura turned and glared at him and punched him in the arm. But lacking any energy, it didn't do much.

"You jerk." She didn't even have the energy to frown at him.

"You loved it." He puffed, trying to catch his own breath.

"What did Hinata mean 'we're even now'?" Sakura pulled her pink hair out of her face, grimacing at the sweaty feel.

"Oi, I covered for her earlier. She probably activated that bloodline of hers and is covering for me …us." He shrugged.

Sakura's eyes got huge as she stared at him. "Bloodline? You mean the Byakugan? SHE SAW US?????"

Kankuro shrugged again. "She'll keep our secret, since I'm keeping hers. I guess it does pay to do a good deed once in a while." He was glad now that he hadn't busted Shino and his fiancé.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari was in the street arguing with Hinata when they heard Sakura's scream, followed by a hoarse shout. A male shout.

Temari's eyebrows rose in sudden understanding, her face flaming. "Well, will wonders never cease. Wonder who it is? Naruto or Lee?"

Hinata, blushing hard, merely shrugged and hurried off.

Bemused, Temari gave one last hard look at Sakura's house and sighed. "I'm on my honeymoon and I'm called away for some boring ass meeting while someone else is having wild sex? So not fair."

She decided to head back toward the guest apartments set aside for her brothers while here. Maybe Kankuro had returned while she'd been looking elsewhere.

On the way there she passed a ramen shop, there she saw a weeping Lee being consoled by Naruto who didn't look much better than his friend. She nodded in their direction and kept walking, then nearly tripped as she realized that if both of them were _here_, then who was _there_?

Maybe it was that sexy silver-haired sensei of hers? Nah. Pink-haired Sakura was too goody-goody for that. Perhaps one of the chuunins from Tsunade's office? Whomever it was, the kunoichi sounded like she enjoyed the company.

Now, if she could just find Kankuro. Suddenly, Temari stopped cold, dead in the street. Kankuro. Sakura? Nah! She started walking again, but slowed as she remembered all the squabbling the two had done during the trip from Suna. And how Sakura had always been visiting Kankuro while he'd been recovering.

She stopped, scowling so hard, several people stepped to the other side of the road to pass by. She'd never even considered this, but what had Sakura been doing alone with Kankuro in the apartment when they were attacked anyway? Had anyone thought to ask that?

With a clenched fist, and a clenched jaw, she turned and headed back toward Sakura's house. There she found a place to wait, and she watched.

o.O.o.O.o.O

After a quick shower, in which she'd had to bar the door physically to keep Kankuro from joining her, Sakura left for her shift at the hospital.

She hurried, wincing every once in a while although she'd healed herself some. She was still tender. Sakura missed Temari's presence across the street as she hurried to make it to the hospital by three.

Fifteen minutes later, Temari was surprised and yet not surprised to see her brother slip out Sakura's bedroom window.

"Oi." She said to him, making him spin around and give her a quick grin. A grin that she knew all too well. This was the look he always flashed her when he was caught doing something he shouldn't. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kankuro gave her an innocent look and she rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I was just coming to find you. I hear the Hokage wants to see us. Any idea why?"

"Maybe to throw you out of the Leaf village for screwing around with her student?"

"Nah." His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. "I'm not screwing around with Sakura."

"Liar." She chided him, then grabbed his ear and pulled it as she headed toward the Hokage Tower.

"Ow! Leggo!" He hollered, and pulled away when he distracted her with his chakra strings as he tried to trip her up.

"Don't lie to me, I know you've been sleeping with Sakura!" She hissed, careful to keep her voice low.

He matched her volume. "Yah. But I'm not 'screwing' around like you put it. I'm keeping her." Until he said it aloud, it hadn't been real to him. All of a sudden, everything felt right. "I'm keeping her." He repeated more firmly.

Temari stopped and stared at him, her eyes a bit wide. "What does that mean?"

Kankuro, looked directly into his sister's angry glare, "I'm bringing her back to Suna with me."

"You're getting married?" She breathed, her face lighting up as her anger dissipated.

"Married?" He strangled on the word, his eyes going very wide and very huge. "Who said anything about marriage?"

Temari sighed, tapping one foot on the ground in agitation. "You can't keep her without marrying her. She's not only the Hokage's personal student, but she's a friend of Naruto's. Naruto, one of Gaara's few friends. Neither one will look kindly on you taking advantage of the girl. That's not even considering her sensei or other friends here."

"Married?" Kankuro repeated, having missed every word she'd just spoken after the 'm' word. "Married." He said, testing the word out. "Nah."

"Then how do you propose to 'keep' her? Lock her in your room like a whore?"

Temari, as used to both her brother's tempers as she was, still registered his sudden fury with a kind of shock. She wouldn't have been surprised if Kankuro's eyes could have set her on fire from sheer anger. "Don't EVER call her that again!"

Satisfied that this wasn't one of his usual one-night stands, she risked everything. "That's what you usually call the women you tumble."

"Temari, I swear, if you say one more word I'll …." His voice was low and threatening, his face hard as he gave her the death glare.

"If she means that much to you, then you know you can't simply 'keep' her. Marry her, or let her be." Temari looked at him like a worm, and turned to stalk away in dignity.

Kankuro fumed all the way to the Hokage's office.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, relieved yet a bit anxious, as the sand duo arrived at her office.

Temari was looking smug while Kankuro looked like he could happily tear the heads off cute bunny rabbits and spit in the eye of anyone unlucky enough to cross him. _Great_, she thought sarcastically to herself.

"Hokage-sama?" Temari queried with her usual confidence. "I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon."

"You still are, I won't keep you long." Tsunade assured the newest kunoichi of the Leaf village. "And no, you can't get an extension on Shikamaru's leave of absence just because I wanted to speak with you."

Temari's lips fell into a slight pout, but she nodded.

"What? No arguments? No pushing me around trying to get your way?" Tsunade teased the blond girl.

Temari shrugged. "If we pushed the Kazekage like that, he'd have cut the leave even shorter just to prove his point."

"Gaara?" Tsunade asked, not reconciling what she knew of the man with that description.

"Nah. The Fourth." Kankuro said, his voice grumpy as he slumped in his chair.

Tsunade nodded as if she understood, but she didn't really. The Fourth Kazekage had been the father of these two after all. She'd heard he'd been a hard man, and not a doting parent, but still ….

"So? Can I have an extra day of leave for Shikamaru?" Temari now asked.

"No." Tsunade told her gruffly. "But I may have something for you just as good, if you'll give me a chance."

"Better than sex with Shikamaru?" Temari frowned. "Not possible."

"Oi! Temari, don't DO that to a guy!" Kankuro frowned, ready to cover his ears if she insisted on giving them any details. "Don't mention sex and yourself in the same sentence to me!"

"Or to your Hokage." Tsunade agreed. "That falls under the 'too much information' category."

Temari wrinkled her nose at them, but did change the subject. "So, what do you have for me that I'll like so very much?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro looked around the house with interest, most of his earlier angry dissipating while the Hokage showed the two of them around. It was a nice house with clean lines and lots of room, even though it wasn't a large house.

He wondered why the Leaf Hokage was showing them around the property, nice as it was. Shikamaru and Temari had already made a bid on the house next door to his parents. They'd even been allowed to begin moving in before all the paperwork was done.

"What do you think, Kankuro?" Tsunade asked as they all checked out the view from the master bedroom window.

Kankuro, shot a glance toward his sister, but her expression looked just as puzzled as his own. "Uhm …it's a nice view?" He said, almost like a question.

"You don't like the mountains?" The Hokage asked, amused by the sand siblings confusion.

"They're pretty enough." He allowed, shrugging.

"How does it compare to Suna?" She asked, sounding off hand in the question. Yet she listened for his answer with baited breath.

Kankuro shrugged. "One place is as good as another." He told her, not really paying much attention.

"Come on, one more room to show you." Tsunade called and headed downstairs. She opened a sliding screen door and followed a covered pathway a short distance to a sort of large building. Kankuro wondered if it was a separate apartment for guests or something.

Tsunade opened the door and stepped aside, letting Kankuro and Temari look inside. When she caught the wonder on the young man's face though, she silently thanked Baki for his advice, even though technically he'd never given her any.

"Woah." Temari breathed, peering inside uncertainly.

Kankuro was looking around like a child on his birthday. Wonder lined every inch of his face as he drank in room like an empty sponge soaking up water.

Tsunade looked around herself, happy to see that Kotetsu hadn't let her down. The woodshop and carpentry tools lined every available wall space and there were huge work benches and tables. Every tool gleamed and every surface shined.

He walked forward almost timidly and ran one hand over a recent delivery of woods. "Tembusu." He named the wood as he touched it almost reverently. "Hardwood, and that's Merbau."

Temari was watching him, something soft showing on her face as she watched her brother in his idea of a treasure trove.

"Gerutu and Medang." He moaned softly. "Light hardwoods." He continued to look around, as Tsunade smiled watching him run his fingers over each type of wood, naming them all from the hardwoods to the softwoods.

"What's the difference between them all." She asked, her voice soft.

Kankuro turned shining eyes on her and Tsunade caught her breath. If she was only thirty years younger!

"The difference is based on a botanical convention. It's a classification based on the moisture contents of the different categories of woods. Except for heavy hardwoods, that actually puts the priority on natural durability over density."

Tsunade glanced at Temari. "Did you catch that?"

Temari shook her head. "He lost me at 'botanical'."

Kankuro looked around and sighed happily as he saw the spools of different gauge wires and metal plates stacked high. Tsunade watched as he shivered a bit and shook himself before turning back to them.

Temari turned away to blink away the moisture threatening her eyes. Wood was an expensive commodity in the desert. And their father had considered puppetry to be a 'lesser' bloodline. Therefore, after he'd disbanded the Suna Puppet Corps, he'd limited the budget spent on puppetry 'frivolities'.

She'd known Kankuro to rage and yell, and plead and beg, all to no avail. No matter how detailed, or how masterful his sketches were, he'd not been allowed the luxury of building his own creations. He'd made do with the same puppets that had been passed down to him from previous puppeteers.

Gaara had promised to find some leeway in the budget this time, now that he was the new Kazekage. But it couldn't touch the largesse found in this one workroom. She worried her bottom lip a bit, as she watched her brother in his element. Was it cruel to show him his own version of paradise? Temari didn't think the Hokage was being deliberately cruel, she just doubted anyone from the Leaf village could even understand what a room like this meant to her brother.

"Temari, if you move in here, I'm using this as my guest room. And if you or your stupid husband touch one thing in here, I'll skin you alive." Kankuro told her severely, yet he was still looking around, craning his neck to catch every little detail.

"Oh, this house isn't for Temari." Tsunade said, knowing that the next few minutes would be crucial. "It's for you."

"What do you mean?" Temari asked, suddenly suspicious.

"If you move to Konoha. This will be your house, free and clear."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Yeah! Coming close to the Endgame. Gaara and Hana are returning soon. **

**And I'm very sleepy, it's very late. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it's 2:30 in the morning and I didn't feel up to reading it over again. :P**


	49. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Gaara was washing up, stripped to the waist as he rinsed off beside the small creek. The mission was over, and even had been laughably easy for the four of them, not to mention the nin-dogs.

Yet, he wasn't a happy Kazekage. Hana had left off hitting him, but she still wasn't speaking to him. Every time he caught her eye, she just gave him an evil glare and turned away. With every sympathetic look from Genma, he just felt worse and worse. Tsume, on the other hand, openly laughed at him.

Gaara sighed, hopefully with the mission now over things would ease up. He stood there, contemplating his options when he felt the unmistakable chakra signature of Hana as she walked up slowly behind him.

Gaara kept washing off, not turning around to acknowledge her presence. He wasn't going to beg her forgiveness. He'd done what he'd had to do and offered no apologies for his actions. And if Hana kept to her current course, she'd only ignore him anyway.

So, it was great shock that he felt her stop just behind him, her fingertips tracing the line of his spine. Hana flattened her palm against the base of his back, right above the waistband of his pants, but didn't say a word. Gaara briefly wondered if she was going to attack him again, and whether he should call for his sand armor. His gourd was on the ground next to him and he gave it a quick peek.

He didn't though. Hana's touch was feeding something inside him, her caress easing the knots inside him as his tension flowed out. Her thumb slid back and forth on his skin, her touch gentle and yet sensual.

"I'm glad you're here." She said, her voice unreadable. "I'm still angry with you for thinking I needed to be rescued, but I'm glad you're here."

Gaara nodded, leaning back into her touch like a starving man. He turned his head slightly, but she was too far behind him for him to see without moving. And he didn't want to break the magic of her touch, so he stayed where he was.

"I was worried about you." He told her, glad she was speaking with him again, but unsure just how angry she remained. "It was not my intention to offer you insult."

"Now that the mission is over, mother had a few things to tell me. Things I knew already, but hadn't put into context." Hana's hand left his lower back, and Gaara grieved the loss until he felt her touch tracing the line of his spine from the base to the nape of his neck. He didn't answer though, nor did he question her. He just waited to see what she wanted to tell him.

"You've never been in a loving relationship before." Hana remarked, not unkindly.

"My siblings." He pointed out the flaw in her reasoning.

Gaara knew she shook her head from the movement of her shadow in front of him. "Did you always love them?" She asked him, her voice still that unreadable even tone.

"No." He admitted reluctantly. "Before I came to the Leaf village, that first time. I could have cared less for either of them. But there was a …comfort in the known. They were, oh …familiar to me, if that makes any sense. And I think sometimes that I wanted them to care for me, even as I rejected them."

"Yah." Her hand was joined by her other hand and she stepped completely behind him, her touch moving out to his shoulders. Gaara closed his eyes and reveled in her caress.

"I threatened them." He told her. "I was a cruel bastard and I've said many awful things to them. I've hit them, and even come close to killing them a time or two."

"Shukaku." She whispered the demon's name, although the sand Ichibi was long gone.

"Pretty to think so." Gaara turned and captured her hands in his, holding them between them as he sought out her dark gaze with his jade-pale one. "I've wondered. Was it just him? Sure he pushed me over the edge far too many times to count. And lack of sleep made me …cranky."

She snorted and he gave her a rueful look. "Cranky?"

"Cranky." He asserted with a cheesy grin. "But I have no idea what I'd have been like without Shukaku. I'll never know."

"So introspective." Hana mocked gently, and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. "Get over it."

Gaara snorted this time, giving her an odd look. "Just get over it? Just like that? You don't know …"

"No, I don't. And I'm damned glad. But Gaara, who you were has helped to shape who you are now. And the past is important, but it's also over. Gone. Unchangeable and all that crap. We go on from here."

Gaara gave a hoarse chuckle and breathed in her scent. "How'd you get to be so smart?"

"I chose you, didn't I?" She teased him, pulling her hands from his grasp and putting them on either side of his face, looking straight into his eyes.

"Actually, I think that was Kuromaru." He teased back, but leaned in to steal a kiss. But it turned out he didn't have to steal one, since she leaned into him as well and gifted him with a long drawn out kiss.

Long moments later, Hana pulled back pleased to see his eyes were glazing over a bit. It was always good to know that someone you loved was just as affected by you as you were by them. "I'll forgive you for being a worrywart, and rushing to 'save' me even though I'm highly competent in my own right."

"And I'm _only_ the Kazekage." He mimicked Kuromaru with a sniff. "I do love you."

Hana nodded. "And that's the basis of our problem."

Gaara pulled back, a bit stunned. "Problem?"

"The only ones you've ever loved are your siblings. Now me. That's an awfully short list, Kazekage."

Gaara shrugged, it was what it was.

"You don't trust love yet. It's too new to you. Have you noticed that you've talked with Kankuro a lot, but rarely Temari?"

Feeling blindsided, Gaara stared at her a moment. "Where did that come from?"

"I just get the feeling that since love is so new to you, that you don't quite know what to do with it yet. Temari fell in love and got married. But that doesn't mean she cares for you any less." Hana told him baldly.

Gaara shook his head in denial, but somewhere deep inside he recognized a kernel of truth. Had he started cutting himself off from his sister when she'd decided to return to the Leaf village with Shikamaru? Kankuro had been the one to fuss and fume, but _**he**_ had merely accepted her decision. Yet their relationship had been cooler after that.

"That's why you felt the need to race after me. You don't trust it yet. Love. No matter where I am, or what I'm doing, or how far away I might be …I'll still love you."

Gaara sighed deeply and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you too. But I'll still make mistakes."

"Me too." She whispered and wrapped her arms around him as they drew each other in close. "Me too."

This time their kiss was not only long, but it turned hot and needy as their repressed emotions of the last few days gave way.

Gaara was so hard he hurt, as he pulled her in tight to him, growling. "Where are the others?"

Hana came up for air, her hands slipping inside the waistband of his pants. "Camp is about a half-mile away. Plenty of space."

Gaara didn't answer with words, instead he stripped her of her clothing and savored every last inch of her.

Hana broke away from him, making Gaara snarl until he saw her grab some of their clothing and make a sort-of pallet on the ground. Seeing her bend over like that, nude, Gaara lost his composure and simply pounced.

The couple fell in a hard rush to the ground and lost themselves in each others arms as they became reacquainted with the most sensitive parts of each other's anatomy.

Gaara's hand slipped between her thighs and Hana gave a small scream of pleasure as he parted her folds and sank one of his fingers deep inside.

Her hot tight channel nearly drove him insane as he nibbled along her torso, tracing each of her ribs with his hot mouth. Hana's thighs parted for him as he teased her with his touch, pulling arching moans from her with each pass of his thumb and each pump of his fingers as he stretched her.

Gaara, having been on the edge with her angry at him, now felt the overwhelming need to take her, sink into her body and claim her as his own forever. He picked one of her legs up and placed it on his shoulder as he positioned his aching erection at her wet entrance. Hana's back arched up and she screamed in frustration as he entered her far too slowly for her needs.

Suddenly, Gaara screamed in sudden pain and was jerked forcibly away from her. Instinct had him calling for his sand as he was still unused to feeling pain.

"No don't!" Hana cried out as Gaara's vision cleared. He was left looking at her horrified, yet strangely laughing face, unable to see his attacker.

Several answering growls came from behind him and Gaara turned his head in shock, his sand stilling as he looked into the furious eyes of one the Haimaru triplets which currently had its teeth sunk into his left ankle. The nin-dog growled again as Hana was now laughing too hard to command him to let go of her lover.

Carefully, Gaara sent his sand to fill the dog's mouths, for he figured the other two dogs were the ones causing the pain in his right thigh and his ass. The sand filled their mouths, forcing their jaws to open wider and release him, all the while holding them back.

Hana watched her dog's confusion and chagrin as they realized that the sand was going no where, no matter how hard they tried to bite down. Each of them was trying to swipe the sand away from their muzzles, but to no avail.

Gaara, stood bleeding and trying to look at his own backside. No longer fully erect, he was in pain in more ways than the dog bites. "This isn't FUNNY!" He shouted, his eyes widening as he touched his own bleeding and torn flesh.

"Like hell it's not." Tsume said sarcastically, one eyebrow raised as she stared at the two of them from the edge of the woods.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro's hands pulled back from petting the coveted work tools at Tsunade's strange announcement. He stared at her, completely nonplussed. "Move to Konoha?"

Temari caught her breath and remained silent, a furtive hope dawning in her heart of hearts.

Tsunade calmly explained the Elder Council's desire for the puppeteer bloodline, and their reasoning for wanting Kankuro to immigrate from Suna. Even outlining why they wanted both Temari and Kankuro in order to increase their odds of a new generation of the puppetry bloodline.

Tsunade fell silent as she stared at Kankuro in order to judge his initial reaction. Temari stayed out of it, just looking back and forth between the two with her mouth slightly open.

Kankuro's eyes were wide and he, for once, seemed speechless.

Tsunade watched as he reluctantly pulled away from the work stations, regret and more than a little envy in his gaze as he turned to stare at the workroom and all it's myriad supplies. She saw not only his pulling back, but his lust for what this room represented.

"That's not for me to decide." Kankuro cleared his throat three times before responding.

"An official inquiry will be made to the Kazekage upon his return." Tsunade informed him. "I just wanted to see what your response would be to the idea though."

"I could have these things in Suna." He told her, but the way his eyes kept caressing the work areas, she knew he was stretching the truth. "Gaara's promised to arrange a new budget for me. I can't believe how you could offer me all this. The expense!"

Tsunade shrugged carefully, trying not to overplay her hand. "The expense isn't as bad here as it would be in Suna. I believe that Gaara would find you a decent budget for your needs. But the prices in Suna are much higher due to the transport costs over land, while here we have it shipped in by water. We control the nearby port town and that way the costs of all this are drastically lower for us here."

Kankuro's shoulders where hunched a bit as he turned his back on the stacks of lumber and metals. He walked right by Tsunade and Temari, pausing at the door. "I love Suna." He told them.

"I thought one place was as good as another?" Tsunade quoted him.

Kankuro sighed. "Throwing my words back at me? Meh."

"I'd be here." Temari felt the words slip out of her mouth despite her best efforts. She knew she needed to stay out of this decision, but she couldn't help herself.

"You were the one who kept telling me it's only a three day journey, Temari." He pointed out, still unable to turn and look at them. Instead he stared back at the main house almost desperately. "I think you said you could visit Suna easily and often, if I remember right."

Tsunade pushed a bit more. "That's right. A mere three day journey to Suna, and you'd have a lot of opportunities to visit, if you moved here. It goes both ways you know."

Kankuro snorted, leaning against the door frame as he finally looked back at the two women. "I was fifteen before I ever visited here. And at the time we were allies."

Tsunade nodded. "But now we have much closer ties between our two villages. Temari married Nara, and now Koto is moving to Suna with Baki."

Both siblings stopped and shot shocked glances at each other. "Really?"

"Really." The Hokage told them. "The contracts merely wait your brother's approval. And let's not forget that Gaara is taking the Inuzuka heir back with him as his wife."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hold still!" Hana snapped at Gaara as she attempted to clean his wounds, her eyes still alit with mirth.

She was now fully clothed, but he was still nude so she could treat the bites. Gaara's face was a bit red as he held his clothing over his privates while Hana tended to his rather embarrassing wounds.

Tsume grunted, seated a few feet away as she petted the nin-dogs lying at her feet. She wasn't embarrassed by his nudity, and didn't bother to look away. "We heard your screams, Hana. And the triplets were gone before I could even turn around."

Gaara scowled at the nin-dogs who just whined and tucked their tails between their legs. "Did you even try?" He muttered darkly. "Maybe tried to explain that Hana was fine?"

"Gaara, they don't understand context. They thought I was in trouble." Hana grinned cheekily at him and smacked his bottom on the unbitten side.

The Suna Kazekage glared at the dogs, when an odd thought occurred to him. "So, it's okay for your dogs to come to your 'rescue' when you don't need it?"

Tsume gave a barking laugh and flashed him an approving grin as Hana's laughter faded into a hard frown. "It's hardly the same thing."

"Realllly?" He drew out the word languidly.

Hana puffed out her cheeks and blew an errant strand of hair away from her face. "They just need to train a bit more, now that I have a mate."

"Think you're up to training me as well?" He looked down into her face, his lips curved up in a teasing smile. "I respond well to …treats."

Hana blushed and shot a glance towards her mother, who was reassuring the Haimaru triplets that no one was mad at them.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari followed Kankuro back to the guest apartments in silence.

Tsunade had let them go, but only after drawing a promise from the Sand shinobi to 'think things through carefully' before making any decisions.

"I thought you were in a hurry to get back to your husband." Kankuro shot an almost angry look at his sister as he let himself inside the apartment.

Temari ignored his ill humor and stalked in after him. "I'll have sex tonight, no worries." She announced blithely, drawing an appalled look from Baki as he looked up from his desk.

But Kankuro _didn't_ protest her remark, letting her know just how disturbed he was by the whole offer.

Both Baki and Temari watched the puppeteer stalk through the apartment to the kitchen and start making some tea.

"You spoke with the Hokage?" Baki initiated the conversation.

Kankuro shot his former sensei an appraising glance. "You knew of the offer?"

Baki shrugged, "I was approached." He hedged his response.

"Oh sure, couldn't warn me huh? And I hear you're getting married? What the fuck? Aren't you a bit old for that? By the time you have children you'll be old enough to be their grandfather!" Kankuro shouted and threw the tea pot against the wall, where it cracked into three pieces.

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted, horrified by his behavior. Her charming scapegrace of a brother disappearing in his sudden anger. She shot a glance at Baki, but their former sensei's expression hadn't changed one bit during the outburst.

"Nevermind." The puppeteer huffed and stormed out the door without a backward glance.

Temari started to race after him, but a solid gust of wind slammed the door shut in her face. She turned wide, frightened eyes on her former sensei.

"Let him go, Temari. He needs to cool off a bit."

"But why is so angry? It was a good offer, no, a GREAT offer! And to attack you like that, I don't understand!" Temari huffed, not knowing what to think.

"He's scared."

Temari stopped cold, staring at Baki strangely. "He doesn't get scared, not like that. Remember, he's the one who ran off after the Akatsuki _alone_ to rescue Gaara."

Baki snorted. "That was actually stupid, not brave. But that's beside the point. Kankuro's not afraid of fighting, or dying or even getting physically hurt. He's scared of losing the only family he's ever cared for."

"But that makes no sense. We're all still here." She pounded the top of the kitchen counter to emphasize her words. "And he was so rude to you! I don't understand why you're not angry with him, you'd never have tolerated that behavior before."

Baki nodded. "No, you're right. But it's different now. And before you ask the obvious, I'll tell you. It's because your father, the asshole, is dead."

Temari caught her breath in utter shock, she'd never heard an ill word ever leave Baki's mouth about the Fourth Kazekage before.

"Your father was a decent Kazekage, and a strong fighter. But that's all."

Temari managed a short nod, letting him know she was listening.

"No one knows why the Fourth turned against the puppeteer bloodline, especially since it was part of his own family. The point is that the Fourth was never part of your family. It was you, Kankuro, Gaara, and even myself to some extent."

Baki watched Temari as she considered his words. The kunoichi then turned to walk into the kitchen and retrieve the broken pieces of the tea pot, putting them in the garbage. "If only it were so easy to dispose of our past hurts." She remarked slowly. "So that's why Kankuro was so upset about my marriage, and moving away."

The wind master nodded sagely. "Now Gaara is getting married and so am I. Oh don't look so damned maudlin. The boy isn't jealous or even mad at us, not really. He just feels that everything in his life is changing all at once. Kankuro doesn't deal well with change, that's all."

"It's safer when things are the same. You know where you stand." Temari sighed. "I felt the same way myself, it's one of the reasons I panicked and ran out on Shikamaru."

"You got over it, so will he."

"So what should he do? Go back to Suna or stay here?" Temari asked, not knowing how to 'fix' things.

"Whatever he wants." Baki shrugged. "Once he calms down and looks at it, he can't lose either way. And then, when he's made up his mind and is back on even ground? THEN I'll pound his hide for what he said to me." He gave her a quick grin and then opened the door for her.

"Now. Head back to your honeymoon before Nara comes looking for you. Don't want him to break out of the village again, a shinobi can only go 'missing' so many times before they get upset."

Temari rolled her eyes at him as she left, still worried, but feeling a tiny bit better.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro stared down at the empty sake cup despondently.

"Oi, youngster. You have to actually pour sake into the cup before you can look so sad that it's empty." The voice interrupted his sulking, Kankuro shot the man an angry glare.

"Do I know you?" He asked snidely, intimating that the man better get lost.

The blond man slid easily into the other chair at the table, and picked up the still full sake bottle. "You ordered it. Paid for it too. Gonna drink it?"

Kankuro shrugged and slid his empty cup over to the strange man, although come to think of it, he did look oddly familiar.

The man put his hand down over the puppeteer's arm. "Whoa. No need to rush off, I can buy my own drinks. But even for me, it's a bit early."

"Why are you here?" Kankuro asked, suddenly a bit suspicious. Was the man here to press the Leaf's offer?

The blond sighed. "I can't help it. You may not know me. But I know you probably better than you know yourself."

Kankuro reared back and was about to bite off a surly retort when he finally recognized the man. Well, not really. But the long blond hair and facial features reminded him of Kiba's girl, Ino, yeah that was it. "You're the Yamanaka. The one who helped heal me."

Inoichi nodded, his eyes searching the younger man's face. "You're not a drinker."

Kankuro shrugged and looked back down at the bottle on the table. "I've had sake before, a lot of sake."

Inoichi blew off his response. "The perils of youth, sure. But you're no hardcore drinker. Remember, I've been inside your mind."

Kankuro squirmed a bit at the reminder. "I'm not sure how comfortable I feel knowing that."

"Think about how uncomfortable it makes me! You're not all roses and sunshine, are you?" Inoichi shook his head and plucked the cup up off the table. "Go home. Whatever's wrong you'll face sober, yah?"

Kankuro's expression froze a moment. "Which home?" He asked solemnly. "Whichever way I choose, I lose someone."

The blond shinobi shrugged, clearly not understanding the question. "So, if you lose someone whichever way you go. Then that means that no matter which way you go, you gain someone?" He scratched his head. "Or am I completely off base here?"

The puppeteer looked startled for a moment as his thoughts raced. If he left Suna, he gained Temari. If he left the Leaf, he kept Gaara. "Maybe I should put them in a room together and they can fight it out between them." He laughed at the idea, the images this thought provoked making him feel a bit better.

Kankuro looked at the older shinobi. "Want the bottle? Seems I don't need it after all. Though I don't know why you're here so early. From the grumbling I hear, you got your way. Sakura says that Ino isn't very happy with you right now."

Inoichi sighed. "That's why I thought I'd stop by for a drink. She's so angry, she's threatening to bar me from the wedding ceremony."

Without another word, Kankuro slid the bottle over toward Inoichi who accepted it with a grimace.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**This chapter would have been up last night, but for the problems with the site. Sorry! Except, you might be happy. This afternoon I reread this chapter and changed a LARGE portion of it all. I think it's a bit better. Hope you do! (though how you'd know I haven't a clue, since you don't have the original version to compare it with). shrugs**

**REVIEW please! Pretty please with cherries on top!**


	50. It's Not Inoichi's Night

Baki thanked the Aburame's for a delightful evening meal, and made his polite exit. Koto walked beside him to the front gates of the family compound, her Uncle Shibi and his wife a comfortable distance behind them.

Koto's arm was linked through his, proper now that the wedding contracts had been signed.

"Are you sure you don't mind having the wedding here?" She asked him for the umpteenth time. "I don't mind moving the ceremonies to Suna."

Baki's gaze softened, as it often did, when he looked down at her. Wavy brunette hair framed her heart-shaped face with her beautiful dark eyes blinking up at him uncertainly. "It's traditional to have the ceremonies in the bride's village. And you have far more family that wish to attend than I do." He assured her gruffly.

They walked along a bit in silence, Koto very casually sneaking a peek behind them to make sure her aunt and uncle didn't overhear them. "Will I like Suna?" She asked in a small voice.

Surprised his gaze hardened a bit. "It's a little late for asking that, little girl. I can not possibly move here."

"No, no, of course not." She hurried to assure him she understood perfectly. "I …I've just never traveled beyond our village borders, except to the port town to shop. I know so little of Suna, I was …just wondering …"

Baki sighed, annoyed with himself for jumping to conclusions. Of course she was nervous! She was hardly a kunoichi who learned of all the surrounding areas in minute detail. He patted her hand where it rested on his arm. "Suna is very different from the Leaf village, but a lot alike in most ways."

"How so?" She asked, her voice quivering just slightly as she looked up at him, utterly trusting.

Baki's heart turned over a bit as he looked down at her. What had he ever done to deserve such a treasure as this? He cleared his throat and noted that they were approaching the main gates. "I'll fill you in on everything later. But for now, remember that while people's accents might change, they're still just people. We don't have all your trees, but we do have beauty in the deserts of Suna."

"I know, I'm going to be one of them." She smiled a bit coyly, and ignoring their chaperones, she stood up on her tip toes expectantly.

Baki looked down at her uplifted face, her pretty eyes shut and her mouth pursed delightfully. "That's not how to kiss." He said gruffly.

He too ignored Shibi and Kameyo. Instead of the chaste kiss she was expecting, she felt his hard lips settle roughly on hers, his hands framing her face so she couldn't turn away.

Koto's lips fell open as his thumb pulled gently down on her chin, letting his tongue lance in with a heated charge. Unrelenting, his mouth devoured hers, and then just as she started to respond, he pulled back. Smiling into her owlishly wide gaze, her hand rising to her lips in wonder, he ran one finger down her pert nose. "You'll like Suna," He promised with a quick wink. "Trust me."

Koto barely managed a small nod as he took his leave. Long after he'd gone, she just stood there, utterly bemused much to the amusement of both Kameyo and Shibi.

Finally, Kameyo came up behind her and wrapped one arm around the abnormally quiet girl and physically cued her to turn and start walking back to her own house. Even so, the girl's head turned to stare back longingly at where Baki had disappeared.

"Good choice, Koto." Kameyo whispered and the girl nodded absently, lost in her own heated thoughts.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was sitting at a small desk in his room in the guest apartments the Leaf village had set aside for visitors when he heard Baki return. The puppeteer steeled himself for some hard questions, or a lecture, or maybe even a bit of a fight. But Baki stayed in the living room, and didn't call out or anything.

Kankuro knew that Baki could sense his presence, it wasn't like he was suppressing his chakra or anything. But he wasn't eager to face his former sensei again, so he too remained quiet as he looked back down at the papers he was working on.

About an hour passed that way, when Kankuro became aware of Baki's presence at his bedroom door. He didn't look up though, until the older shinobi placed a hot cup of tea at his elbow.

"Thanks." Kankuro muttered, but not looking up from his work.

Baki grunted a response, but didn't leave. Kankuro waited for the man to say something, anything, but he remained quiet.

"How long are you going to stand there?" The puppeteer finally asked, leaning back in his chair with a sigh before turning around.

"Until you got tired of playing this child's game and faced me like a man. That is, if you are one." Baki said quietly and evenly.

Kankuro winced. "Always go straight for the jugular, just like you taught us."

"Taught. Past tense. I'm no longer your sensei. You're a jounin now. We're equals now." Baki's voice was hard, yet still without anger.

Kankuro snorted this time. "Yah, right."

"You've passed the test to become a jounin. But you've got to stop looking down on yourself like you have anything left to prove. Your father is dead."

"You're not qualified to teach a puppeteer." Kankuro said a bit harshly as he looked up at his former instructor.

Baki blinked once, but gave no other response.

"He gave us a sensei with Temari's wind affinities, and one that could handle Gaara. But you had no business teaching a puppet shinobi." Kankuro continued.

Baki nodded, with a slight frown. "I know. Don't think I didn't argue against it, either. But your father is dead now, and you exceeded not only his expectations but you also overcame all the obstacles he put in your path as well." He paused a moment, before continuing. "I met secretly with some of the older puppeteers to lay out your training regimens."

"He was never my father." Came the bitter reply, even though they both knew that Kankuro was nearly a mirror image of his sire. "If the Fourth knew you'd been meeting with the puppeteers he'd have been furious."

The younger shinobi picked up his tea, and took a sip now that it had cooled slightly. "I never regretted being taught by you."

Baki nodded, knowing that to Kankuro, that was an apology for his earlier outburst.

Left unsaid, but understood by both, was that Baki had been far more of a father to the young man than the Fourth Kazekage ever had.

Yet both were males, and ninjas, and uncomfortable with such sentiments. So they moved on by mutual, if silent, accord.

"What are you working on?" Baki asked, moving away from the door to peer down at the papers strewn over Kankuro's small desk.

The puppeteer looked a bit abashed as he answered. "It was supposed to be a list of the reasons to stay in Suna, or to stay here."

Baki chuckled lightly. "It looks more like a mechanical drawing of a moveable joint. A puppet joint to be precise."

Kankuro nodded, losing his embarrassment as he pulled out the papers on the bottom. "See? It's in the shape of a spider! I got the idea from that battle that Kiba and I had with Shino. Not that there were any actual spiders, just their webs. Still, it got me thinking. The body is suspended, see? And there are eight articulate legs and at each joint there could be …"

Baki smiled at the animation lighting up his former student's face as he explained his ideas. "But Kankuro, spiders don't have wings."

"They're not wings!" Came the heated reply. "See, they can pop up as additional protection and act as holders for projectiles too! And they are completely retractable so as not to slow the speed of the puppet …."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inoichi came home singing. Off-key. He bid goodnight to Choza whose baritone was much more pleasing than his own tenor attempts at singing. The two old friends had been commiserating with each other. Seemed young Choji was on the cusp of getting engaged himself, to one of the local tailor's daughters.

Choza had become a bit unnerved by all the women in the Akimichi clan suddenly descending upon his household to 'plan'. Feeling outnumbered, he'd abandoned his son to his fate and fled, meeting up with Inoichi along the way.

Inoichi finished his song as he approached his front door, but stopped when he tried to open the door and found it locked. The blond shinobi frowned, surprised. The Yamanakas never locked the front door until they were all ready to go to sleep. And he knew it wasn't time for the door to be locked yet, because he wasn't_** in**_ his home yet.

With that thought, he patted his pockets, but knew he didn't have his key on him. His wife usually left the door unlocked for him, she must have forgotten.

He knew his neighbor had a spare key, but didn't want to wake the fellow. So he knocked, calling out to his wife. "Oi, woman. You forgot to leave the door open."

"No I didn't." The voice called back to him. Confused, he looked around him, spinning in a circle but not seeing his wife. Finally, he backed away from the door and looked up.

"Oh, THERE you are!" He cried out happily as he spied his wife leaning out of an upstairs window. "The door's locked." Inoichi told her, and in case she'd missed that fact, he pointed toward the door.

He watched as she pulled her head back into the house, satisfied that she was coming down to let him inside. Instead, he was hit on the head by a pillow. It was followed by an old quilt.

"Whaaaa …?" Inoichi asked, utterly confused. "Woman? Come let me in."

"No." His wife said sternly. "Yoshino brought Ino by tonight. She's not eating."

"Well, feed her." He pointed out logically.

Her answer was to throw and old vase at him, which he narrowly missed being hit with before it shattered around his feet.

"I can't get her to eat, Yoshino can't get her to eat, not even my _mother_ can get her to eat."

"Your mother's here?" Inoichi pouted, "Why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

"I did!" She sputtered. "Fix this, Inoichi. Fix it tonight."

"How?" He muttered.

"Get Kiba. Kiba can get Ino to eat." She demanded, leaning farther out the window shaking her finger at him.

"I don't want Kiba here!" Inoichi hissed up at her.

She snarled back down at him. "You've made your wishes abundantly clear. Now let me tell you mine. You are not stepping foot in this house until you bring my son home."

"Your son? Woman, have you lost it? He's not your son yet!" Inoichi sneered at her, then dodged a second vase as it crashed around his feet.

"Send Kiba here. He's welcome in this house. You're not. Go find somewhere else to sleep." With that, Inoichi watched in shock as his usually compliant wife slammed down the window and closed the curtains.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba was sound asleep when he heard the banging on his front door. Akamaru whined and rolled over, hiding his face.

"Lazy." Kiba muttered, swinging his feet to the ground and stumbling down to the front entry way, scratching his ear and yawning. If he was surprised to see Inoichi on his front step, it didn't show.

"What do you want?" The young man snarled, his eyes narrowing.

Inoichi shrugged and walked past him, into the house, dropping his pillow and quilt on the entry way floor. "My daughter isn't speaking with me and is threatening to bar me from the wedding ceremony."

Kiba yawned, stretched and turned to look at Akamaru who had followed him to the door. "Mark it." He said, pointing to Inoichi's pillow.

"What does that mean?" Inoichi started to ask, then leapt out of the way as the large dog lifted one hind leg and peed on his pillow. "Oh now, that's just wrong."

"Go away. I'm not talking to you either." Kiba told him and held open the door for him.

"What's so wrong with wanting a little propriety for my daughter? It's what, three weeks before the wedding? You can hold off 'til then." Inoichi said, his voice only slightly slurred.

"Sure I can." Kiba frowned. "But Shikamaru's mother won't let us near each other. She's forever coming up with things for me to do, or Ino to do and it's never for US to do together."

Inoichi shrugged. "So, that's what chaperones do."

Kiba scowled. "No, it's not. Chaperones make sure we remain chaste. What that woman is doing is not letting us speak or see each other! I haven't laid eyes on Ino for more than a minute at a time since you stuck her with Nara-sama. And she won't let us talk either."

Inoichi frowned. "Well, that's what I told her to do." He said, though it sounded worse coming from Kiba than it had felt when he'd first told Yoshino what he wanted. He remembered that Nara's wife hadn't liked the idea much, but was willing to humor an old friend of the family.

Kiba's gaze narrowed on his future father-by-marriage and he turned to Akamaru. "Tear it up." He said, pointing toward the quilt.

"No!" Inoichi sputtered and jumped forward, but was too late to stop the dog from stepping on his quilt and ripping into it with his rather large teeth.

"So, why are you here?" Kiba asked coldly. "Just to torture me some more?"

Inoichi flushed a bit, but shook his head. "Ino's stopped eating again."

Concern flashed in Kiba's eyes before the young man could look away. Inoichi nodded. "Seems her mother thinks you're the only one who can get her to eat."

"Where is she?"

"At home with her mother." Inoichi sighed. "Where I should be."

"I'll meet you there." Kiba said with soft menace. "But I need to be allowed to at least see her, talk to her. No more of this keeping us apart. Okay?"

Inoichi nodded reluctantly. Maybe he had gone a bit far. "You go on ahead. I'll take one of your guest rooms."

Surprised, Kiba turned to stare quizzically at Inoichi.

"Seems, you're welcome in my home, but I'm not." The blond man grumbled. "And your dog just ate my bed, so I'll need to borrow one of yours."

Kiba smiled for the first time that day.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino watched as her grandmother Kimura set the plate of sweet mitarashi dango on the table, the sticky syrup glistening prettily. "Yum!" She crowed.

"Guests first, young lady." Ino's mother told her, slapping Ino's hand away. "Yoshino?"

"They look delicious!" Nara Yoshino declared and chose a skewer with obvious delight.

Ino grabbed a skewer as well, savoring the sweet treat happily.

Grandmother Kimura smiled, pleased that she still had that 'touch' in the kitchen. "Now then, how long does it take that husband of yours to find one young man?"

Ino's mother merely shrugged. "I just can't believe that Inoichi let it go on this long, I thought he'd have given it up after three or four days."

Yoshino smiled and shook her head. "He is one determined father. It was all I could do not to laugh in his face when he approached me."

Ino sighed, swallowing her food before talking. "I just don't understand why you let me think you weren't going to let me see Kiba ever again? At least not until the wedding itself."

Grandmother Kimura patted the young blond affectionately as she took her own seat at the table. "We thought that the more miserable you seemed, the quicker Inoichi would cave."

"And this isn't to get you two alone together." Yoshino clucked her tongue at Ino. "It's just to let you and Kiba court normally. You still need to act circumspectly."

"The damage is already done." Ino pouted, thinking about the pregnancy. She'd already gained almost two pounds!

"Shhhh, dear. No need to spread that around." Ino's mother told her sternly. "And that's why you and Kiba need to act more ….decently. Luckily you're not that far along, only a month and a half. Your waist won't start to really thicken up until around the third month."

Yoshino then piped up. "The baby will be born about a month 'early' as far as everyone will know, not an uncommon occurrence. Some gossips will wonder and speculate though, especially with you training to be a medical ninja. They'll wonder how you couldn't manage to keep the baby until full term with all you know of healing."

"Oh, so if it looks like Kiba and I are being really, really good and not seeing much of each other, then …"

"Then the gossips will have nothing to hang their hats on." Ino's grandmother spoke up with a broad smile.

"Is that what you did, mother?" Ino asked slyly, earning a slap on the back of her wrist.

"No. I'll have you know I waited until my marriage night."

Grandmother Kimura laughed out loud at that, shaking her head. "Liar."

"Now mother." Ino's own mother looked embarrassed now. "Let's not rehash old history."

"Shikamaru was early." Yoshino said quietly, earning a shocked glance from Ino.

"Early? Or _Early_?" Ino couldn't help but ask.

Yoshino didn't answer, just turned to pick up another skewer of mitarashi dango. "You know, I need to beg you for this recipe." She told Ino's grandmother, who was grinning from ear to ear.

At that moment, they all heard the knock on the door followed by the sound of Kiba's voice. "Oi! Ino? Let me in! What's with you not eating, huh? And do you know there's broken glass out here?"

All the women smiled at each other as Ino raced toward the door with a happy squeal.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Across town, another door was answered. The kunoichi's face lit up when she saw who it was standing on her front steps.

Before the shinobi could say anything, he'd been dragged inside.

Lips met, parted, then met again.

Hands roamed and teased and not a word was spoken.

Clothing hit the floor and breathing grew raspy while moans filled the apartment as she led him back to her bedroom.

The couple fell on the bed and came together in a heated rush of passion that left them both breathless.

Much later, he finally propped his head up on one hand and looked down at her flushed face. "Glad to see me?" Genma asked.

Shizune just smiled, tracing his face with her eyes. "Maybe." She allowed with as much dignity as she could muster while nude and sweaty.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsume, Hana and Gaara stared down at the tattered remains of a quilt in the front entry. Hana sniffed. "I thought Kuramaru told Akamura not to mark the house. It is his territory after all."

Tsume shook her head. "He didn't mark the _house_, just the pillow there. Don't ask me why."

Kuromaru trotted over to them. "Did you know that Yamanaka Inoichi is sleeping in Kiba's bed?"

The three looked at each other and shrugged.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**That's it for tonight. Let's see. It should be one or two chapters more at the most to finish the story (I hope). Then an epilogue.**

**After that, I HAVE to work on "Gaara's 12 Step Program to Serenity" …I'm behind.**

**But several story ideas have been percolating at the back of my demented mind. What do you think?**

**One: Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi are desperate to find Hiashi a new wife so he'd stop mucking around in their lives.**

**Two: Gaara x Hinata set in Suna, although she's technically engaged to someone else.**

**Three: A Uzuki Yugao story set a few years after Hayate Gekko's death. A new man in her life? Her friends think its time she moved on.**

**As always: REVIEW please!**


	51. Staying Out of It

Temari was enjoying her dessert with delicious abandon. Shikamaru's stomach quivered as she licked the crème caramel off his skin. It had started accidentally, believe it or not, when Shikamaru had brought home some purin for a small treat.

Not being familiar with the 'proper' way to eat purin, Temari had spilled some of the sticky stuff down the front of her robe. Shikamaru had grinned and deliberately held out his dessert and poured the rest of it down her cleavage.

Temari had huffed and started to get angry until she realized that Shikamaru fully intended to clean her up. He pulled the ties of her robe lose, letting the sides fall down to frame her well-toned curves. He'd winked and leaned forward, "I've never had purin _this_ way before, you are so clever to think of it, Temari."

She'd grinned at his foolishness, then the grin faded as she sighed with pleasure. His tongue swept over her rapidly heating skin, making occasional forays down to the tips of her breasts. What had followed had been both delightful and fun.

All too soon, she was clean. But she was still wanting, and judging by the tenting in his pants, he was wanting too. So she'd returned the favor, taking the last two purin cups, pouring them over his abdomen.

It was as she was enjoying him, that the message came.

Shikamaru's mouth was slack, his eyes closed as his wife tended him so lovingly. Her tongue had traced a small trail of sticky crème caramel down to the waistband of his pants, when he became aware of the sound of a messenger bird, calling out loudly.

He frowned and looked to the open window to see the bird staring at him, then calling again. Temari, lost in what she was doing, took a moment before realizing something was up.

The blond kunoichi looked irritated as she looked at the window. "Tsunade better not be calling you in for anything now!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "That's not her signal." He told her, his eyes shining with denied lust and confusion.

Temari was about to throw some wind and knock the bird out of the window when she remembered the 'deal' she'd made with the front gate guards. "SHIT!" She hollered and sat up, looking a bit wild eyed.

"Temari?" Shikamaru queried his new wife. "Is Tsunade calling _you_ in, again?"

"No!" But the blond was hurrying around the room, grabbing clothing and throwing things on as fast as she could. "That's the signal I got the guards to send me when Gaara returned from his rescue mission."

"Oh." Satisfied, Shikamaru relaxed until he realized that Temari wasn't relaxing. She looked so tense she almost seemed brittle. "What's wrong?"

"Get dressed!" She threw a net shirt at him. "We have to hurry!"

Shikamaru tossed the shirt to the floor. "Why? You said that Gaara is going to marry Kiba's sister, Hana. And Baki is getting married to that Aburame girl. Your brother will be in the Leaf Village for a while at least. We have plenty off time." He paused a moment as he watched her scurry around getting dressed. She even tossed him another net shirt, which he promptly dumped on the floor next to the first one.

"We don't have time! I have to see Gaara before he goes back to his apartment!" She turned a baleful look on him. "You're not dressed!" She yelled and went to his closet and pulled out a shirt for him, throwing it to him. "This is important!"

Shikamaru held up the third net shirt and casually dropped it on top of the first two, all while she watched. "This is our honeymoon. The only one we will ever get. Come back to bed, we'll visit your troublesome family in the morning."

Temari's face turned red in her anger as she went to his closet and pulled out all of his shirts, net and otherwise. She turned and threw them on top of him. "Find one. Put it on. And make sure you like it because you'll be buried in it if you're not ready by the time I get my sandals on."

"You won't kill me." Shikamaru stated with easy confidence, shoving most of the shirts off of him, and onto the floor.

Temari eyed him with cold disdain. "No, but I will cut you off."

Shikamura stopped in the middle of dropping yet another shirt and stared at her unbelieving, but something in her eyes let him know she wasn't kidding around. He swallowed, the tent in his pants subsiding just a bit at the very thought. "This is a nice shirt." He said of the one he was holding, not even bothering to look at it.

Temari looked smug as she put on her sandals.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"The man's passed out." Tsume told both Gaara and Hana as they fed the nin-dogs a late meal. "I don't know why Inoichi is here, or where Kiba is though."

Hana nodded. "Probably with Ino."

Both mother and daughter gave each other an amused glance and went about their business. "Want to sit down, Gaara? Join us at the table for a quick snack?" Tsume asked lazily.

Gaara scowled with deep menace. He hadn't been able to sit comfortably ever since his bout with the Haimaru triplets the other night. The Kazekage gathered his dignity about himself like a cloak, and ignored her completely.

This only served to delight Tsume, who cackled with humor and handed him a cup of sake. "Here. Here's to you and Hana and a strong, fruitful marriage."

Gaara's dark mood lightened as he sensed the sincerity in the older kunoichi's words. He took the cup and drank to such a toast.

He was about to thank her when they all heard the knock on the door. "It's getting a bit late, who's calling now?"

Tsume and Hana both answered without looking up. "Your sister and her husband."

He quirked an odd look at them, wondering when he'd get used to their strong sense of smell. It irritated him a bit to know they knew who was at the door before he could recognize his own sister's chakra signature.

Temari and Shikamaru entered the kitchen, looking a bit stunned. The young man pointed behind him, "I knew your nin-dog could speak, Inuzuka-sama. But he just opened the door for us."

Tsume nodded. "Be honored, he doesn't do that for just anyone."

"She's Gaara's family." Kuromaru sniffed and wandered over to sit beside Tsume.

"Oh." Temari's mouth fell open a bit, before she remembered herself and offered more formalized greetings, even including the dogs.

"Temari?" Gaara sighed wearily. "It's late, and shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

"Yes." Shikamaru said, then grunted as Temari's sharp elbow found his ribs.

"I have to speak with you Gaara, family stuff." She said, with an apologetic smile to the Inuzukas.

Gaara rubbed his eyes and thought about the conversation he'd had with Hana about how he'd been treating his sister. He'd promised himself that he would take the time to talk with her some more, let her know he cared. But right now, he was hurting and tired.

"Can it wait?" Gaara mumbled. "I can meet with you for breakfast, spend the whole day or whatever. Whatever you need."

Temari paused, her eyes widening a bit. "Oh, well, that's fine Gaara. But …wait, you're standing a bit oddly."

Hana bit back a small laugh. "He had a small …incident."

Shikamaru looked back and forth between Hana's amusement and Gaara's flushed face. He sensed a story here.

"Never mind. Tell me what you need." Gaara said, desperate to turn the subject, shifting a bit to ease the soreness.

"If this is private family stuff, we can go into the other room." Hana offered, even though Tsume looked like she wasn't going to budge.

"You are family." Gaara told her simply, then widened his gaze to include Tsume who looked surprised, but also a bit pleased. "Now, what is it?"

Everyone stared at Temari, even Shikamaru, as they waited for her to explain her strange behavior.

Temari went a bit red as she struggled with where to begin.

"Oh, just spit it out girl. Gaara got himself bit on the ass, it can't be any worse than that." Tsume said evilly.

Sand wrapped around Tsume's foot and gave her a yank, making her stumble but she didn't fall. Gaara's look though, promised stronger retribution at a later time. Tsume just winked at him, strangely she was learning to like this young man. She hadn't expected that.

"Bitten?" Temari mused, then looked at all the nin-dogs in the room, noting that three of them dropped down a bit as their tails sank an inch or two toward the ground.

"Wait, stop. I don't want to know."

"I do." Shikamaru said, grinning from ear to ear.

Temari whacked him on the back of the head, causing him to grimace and frown up at her.

"The Leaf Elder Council is sore about losing the Inuzuka bloodline."

Temari's words caused different reactions. Gaara shrugged, while Hana looked saddened. Tsume actually growled. Shikamaru waited, he knew this wasn't all of it, not with the way his wife had been acting lately. He just wished she'd felt she could share her worries with him.

"They have no choice." The Inuzuka clan leader informed them. "As I explained to Gaara while we were away, our clan has the legal right to relocate as our mating rituals dictate."

"They know. But they've put pressure on the Hokage to get some promises from you all. Like that Tsume won't move to Suna, and that they have Kiba's word in writing that he won't move to Suna either." Temari continued, noting that Gaara merely looked thoughtful.

Tsume stopped and considered the matter. Hana nodded. "It makes sense, that keeps some Inuzukas here in the Leaf village. And if I don't have a daughter, while Kiba does, the main line could revert back here eventually."

Kuromaru gave a doggy sigh. "It's not out of the question, Tsume. You've not been considering moving and neither has Kiba."

Tsume sighed, reluctant to be reasonable. "Yah, yah. But I hate being told what to do."

"What else?" But it wasn't Gaara or the Inuzukas who asked, it was Shikamaru. "You've been edgy lately. And that's not enough for what I've been feeling from you. So, what else?"

Temari gave him a dirty look. "They want access to a bloodline, just like Suna is getting the Inuzuka bloodline. The elders want the puppet ninja trait."

Shikamaru caught his breath, but he was the only one who got it right away.

Gaara shrugged. "I've already signed your wedding contracts. You're married too. I can't seal away your bloodline gifts now."

Hana was the next to catch on, her eyes going wide as she turned to look warily at her mother, and then to Gaara.

"It's not Temari they want to keep, is it?" Tsume mused coldly, seeing the alarmed look in her daughter's gaze.

Gaara looked at them all, taking a moment for the unfathomable to register. "No. They've already got one member of my family, they can't have both."

Temari sighed and grabbed one of Gaara's hands. He looked down at the casual touch in surprise. Before he'd changed, she never would have done such. "The Hokage-sama guessed your answer and she decided to go straight to Kankuro. She felt that if she convinced him to stay, you might permit it."

Gaara shook his head, the very idea appalling.

"He said it wasn't his decision to make."

Gaara grunted in satisfaction, something tight inside him starting to loosen. "Thank you for telling me. Warning me of the council's intentions. I'll take care of it, I promise."

Temari tightened her grip, pulling his eyes back to hers. "Taking care of it, that's exactly what I **_don't_** want you to do."

The red-headed shinobi stared at his sister in disbelief, as did everyone else. "You want me to convince him to stay here just so I can get married in peace? Trade my own brother?"

"No!" Temari gasped. "No. Gaara, that's not what I mean. I want you to stay out of it. I want you to let Kankuro make up his own mind whether to stay here or not."

"Take family out of the equation." Shikamaru breathed and sighed, not sure how this was going to go over.

Hana looked at the blond, reading her distress easily. "Do you want Kankuro to stay here? With you?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Temari said, shaking her head. "Yes, for me I'd say yes. For Gaara, I'd say no. But what's best for Kankuro?"

Hana shook her head. "I want him at Suna. I'll admit, I like him."

Tsume shook her head. "I'll admit, as a Leaf shinobi, the thought of gaining access to the puppet ninja line is intriguing."

"He'll say no." Gaara said, feeling more uncertain than he sounded.

"Yes, he will say no." Temari agreed. "For you, he'd say no. But they've made him an offer here. Tsunade is offering him a house free and clear. Gaara? It was a workshop in the back, a huge one. It's filled with a puppet master's wet dreams. Woods and tools and metals and gadgets and all that stuff he's always wanted."

"I can give him that." Gaara said gruffly, Hana nodded her agreement.

Temari nodded. "I know. I know you would. That's not what I'm asking."

"She wants you to step out of the equation." Shikamaru spoke up slowly. "She wants both you and she to not be a part of his decision. That whatever Kankuro decides is going to be alright with both of you."

"What he said." Temari sighed, her shoulders slumping a bit to hear it spelled out like that.

"Why?" Tsume asked curiously, but not unkindly.

Temari thought her words over very carefully before she continued. "You didn't see him after you were taken, Gaara. He chased after you all on his own and nearly died. While you were gone, he ...it tore him up. And when I got betrothed to Shikamaru he threw one hellacious tantrum. It took him over six months to forgive me."

Tsume nodded in understanding, though Gaara still looked perplexed. "Kankuro cares deeply for you both. To ask him to choose between you two would be like tearing him apart."

"What she said." Temari nodded. "I want both of us to assure him that we're still a family no matter where he chooses to live. Suna or Leaf, it's only a three day journey either way. Neither of us will really 'lose' him. So I want a truce and a pact."

"Not to influence his decision, yah I got that." Gaara looked away for a moment. "I don't know if I can do it. I don't want him to leave."

"Do you care for him?" Temari asked pointedly. After he gave a brief nod, she looked her youngest brother in the eye. "Then you'll do this."

Gaara swallowed his desire to tell her off, because he knew she was right. He glanced over at Hana who shrugged at him, telling him that she'd back his call either way. "Fine. It's his decision. But I will let him know he can have a workspace in Suna as well."

Temari grinned, relief making her dizzy.

"Besides, why should I have an opinion on any of this? I'm _only_ the Kazekage after all, hardly important at all."

Shikamaru and Temari watched, puzzled, as Hana and Tsume dissolved into laughter.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was very late when Gaara finally returned to his guest apartment. No one was awake, and that suited him fine. He got ready for bed, and climbed in between the sheets. He was having a hard time falling asleep though, tired as he was.

His nightmares had eased a lot since he'd first arrived at Konoha, that wasn't the problem. Gaara was a back sleeper, but his ass hurt too much. He groaned as he lay on his stomach trying to court sleep.

Baki turned over and went back to sleep, ignoring the fact that the Kazekage had returned. He didn't want to speak with him just yet. Gaara wasn't going to be happy once he outlined what the Leaf village wanted from him.

Kankuro wasn't there. He'd slipped out a bit earlier and had been wandering the streets of the Leaf village almost at random. Thinking.

He'd 'just happened' to be near the hospital when Sakura's shift ended. The puppeteer had watched her from the rooftops as she'd made her way home, but hadn't joined her. He wasn't even sure why.

It wasn't until the light flicked out in her bedroom that he'd turned away, heading back to his own bed. Still thinking.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki was up early as usual. What wasn't usual was having to wait for Gaara, before the Akatsuki, the red-head hadn't slept much. Consequently, Baki had usually found Gaara already awake. Not since the removal of Shukaku though, and that was a good thing.

"Morning." Gaara said, yawning as he slid into a chair at the table, wincing a bit at his soreness. He poked through the contents of the take-out boxes Baki had picked up for them all.

Baki grunted and drank his tea. "Depends."

"On what?" His Kazekage giving him a shuttered look. "On the fact that you've gone and gotten engaged? Or that someone's trying to steal Kankuro from us?"

The older shinobi sighed and sat down. "Someone beat me to it, I see. Although, you look calmer than I would have anticipated."

"Not on the inside, I assure you."

Baki nodded in understanding. "He was out later than you, I don't know when he'll be getting up."

"Right about …now." Gaara said, a wicked gleam in his pale-jade eyes as a 'thunk' and a muffled shout came from Kankuro's bedroom.

"Damn it, Gaara!" Came the roar from the puppeteer, followed by the stomping of his feet as he made his way to the kitchen.

Gaara watched his brother as he grumpily poured himself some tea and slumped into a chair beside him. "There's sand in my bed from where you yanked me out of a great dream. And I hit my head on the floor, too."

"Poor readiness." Baki intoned without sympathy. "Losing your touch, Kankuro?"

"Bah." The puppet shinobi sneered and drank his tea.

"Gaara knows." Baki said after a few moments.

Kankuro put down his tea cup and looked at his brother. "So? What are you going to tell them?"

"That depends." Gaara said, his stomach knotting up a bit although it didn't show in his expression.

"On what? Don't tell me you'd seriously consider leaving me in this backwater town." Kankuro sneered, but worry still lit his dark eyes.

"It's your decision. They asked you to stay, not me."

"You're the Kazekage, it's your decision." Kankuro frowned, reaching for a couple of the pancakes. Apparently his appetite was fine, Gaara mused wondering just what it would take to affect the brunette's ability to eat.

"Glad someone remembers a Kazekage is important." The red-head muttered, drawing looks from the other two. "No. I've decided to let you decide. But don't let that workshop they're offering you be part of it, I'll build you one in Suna if you want."

Kankuro grinned widely. "I told them that too!"

Gaara answered his grin with a small smile of his own. Kankuro wouldn't leave him.

"I decided to put you and Temari in a room and let you fight it out between you. Winner gets to keep me." He said before biting into his pancake.

Gaara snorted and Baki choked on his breakfast at that announcement.

"Wouldn't that be the _loser_ is forced to keep you?" Baki told him with a sneer.

Gaara though just looked at Kankuro and sighed. "Temari's right. You have to make this decision based on what you want. You won't lose either of us no matter where you live."

"What are you saying?" Kankuro put his food down, suddenly very serious. "You don't want me to stay in Suna?"

"No! I mean yes. I want to keep you with me, that's a given." Gaara reassured him. "But I want you to erase both Temari and myself from this decision. Look it over very carefully, but don't factor either of us into it. Then tell me what you want, and I'll make it happen."

Kankuro stared at him, unable to speak.

Gaara got up and eyed Baki, who got up to join him. They left quietly, leaving a stunned and very unsure puppeteer to his own thoughts.

As they left though, something shook Kankuro out of himself. "Wait. Are you limping?"

Gaara blushed, ignored him and stalked out of the apartment the best he could.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was much later in the day, early evening actually, when Kankuro again approached Gaara who was working at his desk.

"You had a chance to look over Baki's wedding contracts?" He said, avoiding the larger question.

Gaara nodded as Kankuro leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "They're all in order, signed them earlier. Can't believe the old goat is getting married though."

"Heh." Kankuro agreed, still not meeting his brother's eyes. "I'm staying."

Gaara licked his suddenly dry lips. "Here? Or in Suna."

Kankuro held his breath a moment, then looked at Gaara. "Here."

Gaara's hand trembled a bit, but he pulled back so his brother wouldn't notice. "Why? Is it Sakura?"

The puppeteer gave a wicked smile, "No. Though I see you're well informed. I could continue seeing her even if I went back to Suna, no matter what she thinks. I might even be able to convince her to take a position in the hospital there. Although, I don't know that she'd agree."

"Not sex. Not family. What else is there?" Gaara probed, wondering if it was him somehow. Had he pushed his brother away?

"Respect." Came the surprising response.

"The hell?" Gaara sputtered. "I respect you!" _Now_, he added to himself. It hadn't always been that way he remembered regretfully.

"Not you." Kankuro flashed him a quick, but humorless grin. "Suna."

"No one in Suna would _dare_ disrespect you." Gaara growled low.

Kankuro frowned and sighed. "Exactly. They wouldn't dare form a negative opinion of the Kazekage's brother. I don't want people to look up to me only because of you. See, when I was the Fourth's son no one respected me or my abilities."

"He's no longer the Kazekage."

"I know." Kankuro said quietly. "Now, it's almost worse. The same people who put me down before are singing my praises now that you're in power. The same people, Gaara."

"Sycophants." Gaara sneered disdainfully.

The older brother nodded sadly. "It's not just them, though. Every woman I've ever dated in Suna wanted something. Not from me, but from the Kazekage. Father or you, it doesn't matter. Everyone who wanted to be my 'friend' I've had to treat with the same suspicions. I'll always be in the shadow of the Kazekage's office if I stay there."

"And here?"

"I'm just me." Kankuro's eyes gleamed a bit as he made his point. One it had taken him all day to realize why things were so different here. Why people _looked_ at him differently. "Here they want me because of what I can do. Here the women don't see me as a path to someone else. Here, they still remember the power of a true ninja puppeteer."

Gaara nodded, a lump in his throat that he didn't dare acknowledge.

"I'll tell you what you told me while I was angry with Temari. It's only a three day journey from here to Suna."

"I won't even miss you." Gaara said, lying.

Kankuro nodded. "I'll be back in Suna visiting and driving you nuts before you know it."

Unwilling to continue the maudlin conversation, Gaara coughed and looked back down at his paperwork although it was a sham. "Now that you're staying here, you going to be seeing more of a certain pink-haired kunoichi?"

Kankuro thought about her promise not to date anyone else while he was still in the Leaf village. He laughed outright. "All I want to see is the look on her face when I tell her I'm not leaving."

Gaara's look was curious. "Really?"

"But what I really want to know …" Kankuro voice trailed off with a sly grin.

"Yes?" Gaara asked, suddenly feeling edgy.

"Is why you were limping."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Okay, wrapping up very quickly. One more chapter and the epilogue to go. I think I'm depressed it's almost over.**

**I need love. REVIEW please.**


	52. Taking Things Slowly to the End

Hana breezed past Baki with a quick greeting, leaving the wind shinobi shaking his head. "A bit late for a visit." He said pointedly.

The Inuzuka just grinned back at him. "Just remember, I'm joining Suna when I marry your Kazekage. You're stuck with me."

Baki nodded grimly. "I know."

"Complaints?" Asked Gaara as he entered the main room to greet his betrothed with a big kiss. He shifted out of her grasp as her hands headed south, his ass was still sore from where one of the Haimaru triplets had bitten him.

Baki just sighed and shook his head. "I guess I need to find someplace else to sleep?" His tone showing his abject disapproval of their manners. He was by no means a prude, but this had 'awkward' beat all to hell. Somehow Baki doubted that either Hana nor Gaara would be happy just snuggling on the futon, and he just felt uncomfortable.

Hana grinned and Gaara just shrugged. "See, a good council advisor knows what a Kazekage needs without having to be asked."

With an unintelligible mutter, Baki left the apartment while shaking his head. "No decorum in this generation, none. The art of courtship is dead."

Baki wasn't sure where he was heading as he passed one of the drinking establishments just as Yamanaka Inoichi was leaving, stone sober. The blond kunoichi was holding up Genma as the man staggered against him.

"Jus bec..cause a man leaves the toilet seat up? I mean, c'mon! Is that a real reason to get so mad?" Genma was complaining loudly as Inoichi handed him off to a grinning Kotetsu.

"Make sure he gets home safe. No fair to survive the mission just to die because he's inconsiderate." Inoichi grinned as Kotetsu nodded, trying hard not to laugh at his friend's misery.

"Ohayo Baki-san." The blond greeted the Sand shinobi.

Baki greeted the mind shinobi warmly, recalling how hard the man had worked to save young Kankuro. "Are you going back in?" He asked after the two had exchanged general pleasantries.

"No." Inoichi looked a bit abashed. "I'm going home." He paused, then added, "I hope." He grimaced, not explaining that last remark as he turned toward his house with a small, albiet almost friendly wave.

Baki shrugged, but decided a small drink would fit the bill nicely, and went inside. He nodded greetings to Nara Shikaku and his friend as they toasted each other.

The Sand shinobi joined them for a drink or two as they toasted him and his new fiancé, Koto. He got the impression that any excuse for a toast would do, but the company was cheerful and he stayed for an hour or so.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Oi." Kankuro dropped down beside Sakura as she left the hospital, matching his pace to hers. He strode along beside her, his shoulder rubbing lightly against hers as he leaned in to appreciatively sniff her hair.

Sakura couldn't help but grin at his antics even as she scolded him. "What are you doing? You're acting like Akamaru."

Kankuro stiffened slightly, his gaze sharpening. "Who's Akamaru? I thought we discussed the fact that you can't date anyone else. But now I find out you're letting other guys smell you?"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes in disgust, pushing against him with her own shoulder. "Kiba's nin-dog. Akamaru is a dog, you dumb ass."

"I knew that." Kankuro huffed, slumping his shoulders a bit as he whistled a tuneless air.

Sakura walked along beside the broad-shouldered young man in silence for a moment, then leaned forward and sniffed him.

"Oi, girl!" Kankuro mimicked in a bad impersonation of a girly-girl, complete with falsetto. "You can't just go around sniffing guys like that, they might get the wrong impression! I'm not easy you know."

Laughter erupted between them and somehow, in that moment their hands collided together, melded, and when they started walking again they were holding hands.

Sakura bumped him gently with her hip and smiled coquettishly at him. "So. I'm not supposed to date any other guys while you're here. What about you? Does that hold true for you as well?"

Kankuro put his hand over his heart and in deadly earnestness turned to face her. "Of course!"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, then pulled back as she realized with a hard blush that they were in the middle of the street! Sakura tugged on her hand to get it back, but he wouldn't let go.

"Of course it means that I won't be dating …" The puppeteer waggled his eyebrows at her. "Any other _guys _while I'm here."

It took Sakura a moment, before her eyes widened in shock, then melt into peals of laughter as she tried to hit him. He blocked her and backed away, still holding her other hand captive as he led her down a side street.

He kept up the teasing, and by the time he stopped, her sides were hurting although he still hadn't answered her question. Which she pointed out to him in no uncertain terms. "Are you going to date anyone else while you're here?"

Kankuro, sensing she'd reached her limit, flashed her a grin. "Well, that depends on you now doesn't it?"

Sakura's good humor faded as she remembered all the very smart reasons not to get involved with Kankuro. He liked women. He liked a LOT of women. He didn't stay with the women after he was done liking them. She'd picked up quite a bit of gossip while she'd been in Suna. Some of it even Kankuro had admitted to as well.

"You're not good for me." She whispered, but instead pulling on her hand again, she tightened her grasp within his.

"No, I'm not." Kankuro agreed, solemnly. "But you just may be one of the best things that ever happened to me."

Sakura goggled at him a moment, her mouth hanging open. "Who did you steal that line from?"

Kankuro, a bit taken aback by his own words just shook his head mutely. "I have something to show you."

The pink-haired medical nin groaned and threw back her head. "Enough with the smart ass comments. I've seen what you've got and the 'boys' are impressive, I've already told you that!"

"Not that, something else. It's NEARLY as impressive as the 'boys', but try not to be disappointed." He cackled as he pulled her further down the street.

Sakura then stopped, forcing him to stop too. "I …I applied for the medical ninja position in Suna." She held her breath as she watched his face fall. She admitted to herself she'd hoped he'd be happy to hear what she'd done. But he wasn't.

Horribly embarrassed, she rushed on. "Tsunade turned me down, of course. I don't have enough experience yet, really."

"That's good."

Sakura watched as the good cheer once more filled the sand shinobi's face and felt her own face turn beet red. She'd just told him that she'd wanted to move to Suna, just to be near him and he'd acted upset! Now he admitted he was happy she was staying here!

"Asshole!" Sakura told him, jerking on her hand.

Kankuro grinned widely at that, but tugged her forward to stand in front of a neat little house. He threw his free hand out in a gesture to show her where to look.

Sakura, angry, embarrassed and confused, looked at the house and then back to him. Angry, and unsure of what he was doing, she just shook her head, hoping she didn't' start crying. "I thought you said Temari and Shikamaru bought the house next to his parents?"

He nodded, still grinning at her but saying nothing.

She looked again, but the house didn't look any more familiar. "I don't know this house. It's a nice neighborhood though." Sakura looked around as if unsure he wasn't about to spring some horrid practical joke on her.

"It's mine." Kankuro said simply, as he watched her eyes carefully.

The green orbs widened in shock as she stared back at him. "What do you mean, it's yours? As in you? You bought a house?"

Kankuro shook his head and explained the 'bribe' that the Leaf village had offered him, "though they called it a gift of appreciation."

Sakura looked uncertain. "But what about Suna? And Gaara?"

The puppeteer just looked at her, and used the hand he was still holding to pull her close to him. He dipped his head and kissed her gently on the lips. She was in such a stupor that she didn't even respond, just stood staring at him.

"I still care deeply for Suna, and Gaara and I have talked. I'm moving here."

Sakura's mind reeled. "So when you said you were glad I wasn't moving to Suna …"

Kankuro grinned and reached down to give her ass a squeeze. "Come in, let me show you around."

Feeling lightheaded and as if she might float away, Sakura nodded and followed him mutely inside the pretty little house.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hana nuzzled Gaara's neck as he lay replete on top of her, running her fingers lightly over his sweaty back.

Her future husband murmured something she couldn't hear as he pressed lazy kisses along her own neck.

"What was that?" She asked, her eyes getting heavier by the moment.

Gaara turned his head so she could hear him. "I said, that I thought I couldn't sleep on my stomach. But it turns out that I _can, _as long as I'm sleeping on you."

Hana grinned, yawning. "What does that mean?"

A slight snore was her only response.

Feeling more than a little sleepy herself, Hana felt her own eyes closing in empathy as well as post coital bliss.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Inoichi and Kiba stared hard at each other. One man arriving home, one man just leaving.

They offered formal words of parting and the wishes for a 'good' night.

Kiba, Akamaru panting after him, left as Inoichi turned to look at his door. With no small trepidations, the blond shinobi reached out slowly and closed his hand around the door knob.

He started breathing again when it turned beneath his hand.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Genma knocked on the door, leaning against the wall for support.

Shizune opened the door and peered out at her drunk lover giving her a big sheepish smile and puppy dog eyes. She sighed and stepped back, holding the door open for him.

"You can have the couch." Shizune told him, stalking back toward her bedroom.

"Only if you join me there." Genma said, following her. He caught her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

She reached out and extracted the senbon from his mouth and threw it where it stuck in the door with a solid 'thunk'.

"Did you drink enough to satisfy yourself?" She asked, with a haughty air.

He nodded.

"Did you drink too much so that you can't satisfy _**me**_?"

He shook his head.

"Prove it." She whispered.

And he did.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura looked around the workshop in awe. But what she appreciated the most was the bone deep love shining out of Kankuro's eyes …as he stared at the tools around him.

Wryly, she grimaced. Her main competition might not be other women after all, but _this_ instead.

"I left the blueprints for my new puppets at the apartment. I'll have to show them to you later." The newest Leaf shinobi turned to look at her. "What do you think?"

Sakura shook her head and pursed her lips to keep from laughing. "Of what? The house, the workshop, the fact that you're moving here …" She paused. "Or you?"

Kankuro shrugged, looking less than sure of himself all of a sudden. "You did promise not to date anyone else."

"Oh now, you can't hold me to that now that you're moving here!" She teased with more lightness in her voice than she felt.

He didn't smile. "Yes I can."

Sakura tried to smile, but it felt like her whole body had that 'pins and needles' feeling. "What are you asking me, Kankuro?"

He shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"Are you asking to define our relationship?" Sakura held her breath.

Kankuro swallowed …then looked at her almost beseechingly. "Will you …that is …could you …" He trailed off.

Sakura couldn't breath. Was he going to ask her to marry him?

"Will you …date me?" He asked with a pained look.

"D..d..date?" Sakura sputtered, feeling deflated. "I'm already seeing you."

Kankuro ran one hand through his messy hair in agitation. "That's between you and me. Dating is different. Public. I told Naruto we were dating, and I ….I want to make that real."

Sakura wasn't sure if she should be pleased or horrified. "You want to date me so you won't be seen as a liar?"

"I just want to date you!" He yelled, frustration clearly in his voice. "I don't want you dating anyone else. I don't want to date anyone else." He looked so earnest that she had to believe him.

"Okay." She whispered.

"You don't have to make this more diff…..wait? Did you say 'okay'?" His angry voice ground to a halt as he stared at her, hope dawning inside him.

Sakura nodded.

"I didn't move here because of you." He pointed out, just so she'd know he wasn't a romantic wuss or anything.

Sakura grinned, but nodded again.

"I've never dated before." He said, then ground his teeth together. "I mean, I've never dated just one person before." He paused, then tried again. "What I mean to say …"

"I understand." Sakura told him, letting him know it was alright.

Kankuro sighed happily, finally relaxing. "I just mean that it would be a good idea to go slow. Not to rush into anything."

Sakura raised one eyebrow at him. By that she took it too mean that he wanted to date, and have sex, and yet not have to 'get serious' anytime soon. Stupid puppeteer, always trying to pull the strings.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki stood outside the apartment door and mentally cursed a young Kazekage and a certain veterinarian. They were still there. He could sense their chakra easily. Shit.

Inwardly he ran through his options. Wake a Leaf official and ask for other quarters. Hmph. No.

He could go knock on Temari's door, she'd put him up for the night. He didn't mind if she was sleeping with Shikamaru, they were at least already married now. But he didn't like the idea of going over there since technically they were still on their honeymoon.

The thought of the Inuzuka household didn't appeal. Tsume still didn't care for him much. Besides, it would seem too awkward.

Then he had a bright idea. Kankuro's new house. The puppeteer was probably hard at work in his new workshop and wouldn't mind if Baki bunked out on the floor in one of the bedrooms. It would be spartan, sure, but doable.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro reached for Sakura's hand, his dark eyes gleaming hotly. He frowned as she pulled back from him. He looked closely, but she didn't look upset. She was smiling at him. Kankuro was instantly wary.

"What's wrong?" He groused, reaching for her hand again.

"Slow." She said lightly, looking far to innocent for his peace of mind. "Remember we're taking things slow."

"Aw Sakura, 'slow' doesn't mean 'no sex'." He whined, then his eyes widened. "It doesn't, does it????"

Sakura nodded and turned to leave the workshop, wiggling her ass for him as she winked at him over her shoulder. She left the room to the sound of his agonized groan.

"Can we renegotiate the meaning of 'slow'?" He begged, following her back toward the main part of the house.

"I'm happy with slow." Sakura said, cooing at him like she imagined a girl like Koto would. "I'm only giving you what _you _want."

Kankuro blinked hard and wrapped one hard arm around her, drawing her close. "Stop teasing, it's not funny."

"No, it's not." She affirmed, and tore loose of his grasp. He watched as she opened the door to the house and almost ran into Baki.

Kankuro suddenly felt like killing someone, his temperature rising.

Baki looked startled, but then smiled ruefully at the two. "I was kicked out of the apartments for the night, it appears. Any chance of catching some sleep here?" If he was reading the body language right, Kankuro would be sleeping alone this night.

Sakura smiled up at him. "Of course you can! I was just on my way out. Kankuro was being so nice in showing me his workshop. Have a good night!" She called out, waving at the two as she took her leave.

"Did I interrupt something?" Baki asked, giving his former student a stern look.

"No." Kankuro said firmly. "No, and more's the pity."

Baki just grinned shaking his head.

Kankuro just headed back to the workshop, his mind racing. She wasn't going to win. No matter what Sakura thought, she was not going to bring _him_ to his knees.

o.O.o.O.o.O

A month later and it was all over but the crying.

Gaara and Hana had just been married at the Shrine, and were packing up to go back to Suna to hold a duplicate ceremony there. The Sand Village council wasn't satisfied without being able to witness the nuptials themselves.

Koto was in her realm as she organized the packing of all the gifts and household goods she was taking back to Suna with her. Baki was seen frequently shaking his head and asking about how many sets of good linens a person really needed to own.

Kankuro's 'slow' had dissolved quickly, as Sakura brought him to his knees. Now he was getting deliberately belligerent to anyone who marveled at how quickly he'd organized his marriage to Sakura. The pink haired girl just smiled at everyone, looking decidedly smug.

Kiba had moved into the Yamanaka household as their son, for a year and a day as per the wedding contracts once the wedding was over. Inoichi still wasn't used to having to share his home with another male. Kiba took particular delight in 'crowding' his new father-by-marriage any chance he got. Ino still hadn't gained more than five pounds, and bemoaned each and every one of them.

TenTen had joined the Hyuuga family with great fanfare, and the clan watched her almost daily for any signs that she might soon be expecting. Neji just looked smug as hell.

Hinata and Shino had moved into a small house on the Aburame family land given to them by Shibi and Kameyo. The older couple said they needed their closet space back.

Genma was still getting tossed out of Shizune's apartment almost daily. And getting taken back almost nightly.

Tsunade still was getting a bottle of sake a day from her closed-mouth assistant and couldn't be happier.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Next: Epilogue. Catch up with everyone ten years later.**

**sigh ...I'm sorry it's over. Cheer me up, please. You know how.**


	53. Epilogue

**Okay. I have to admit that the final chapter ended abruptly, even for me. There was a reason, though. Basically I needed to rip the damned band-aid off so I didn't end up with a LORD OF THE RINGS type of ending ...that is to say: never-ending! LOL**

**The summation at the end, if I'd written it all out would have taken a few more chapters at the very least. So, sorry for the abruptness. Hope the Epilogue helps ... :)**

**o.O.o.O.o.O**

**EPILOGUE**

Gaara grumbled more than a little at the chaos around him. "Every thing's quiet right now, so there shouldn't be a problem. Which actually worries me in a way."

Baki shrugged, looking up from his copious notes. "Kazekage-dono, we've been all over everything three times."

The red-head's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to say I'm being overly cautious?"

"No, sir." Baki said, hiding his inner smile behind a ninja facade. "But in point of fact, not _everything_ is quiet."

Gaara stared at his councilor and waited. But Baki did not elaborate. "Do tell."

A ghost of a smile did escape the wind shinobi's lips as he spoke. "Your house, Kazekage-dono, is not quiet. It may require some ...personal attention?"

The Kazekage of Suna snarled at his closest advisor and former sensei. "Apparently even I am not capable of quieting that crowd. Perhaps I should assign it to another shinobi, you perhaps?"

Baki shuddered and shut the hell up.

They were interrupted, though, by the door being shoved open without warning. Two red headed blurs flew through the room before launching themselves at their father. At his feet, two nin-dog puppies barked and yipped and jumped up around his legs. The cacophony was mind-boggling.

Gaara tried to quiet the two, or would that be four? But he was having little success. Baki smothered his laughter and bent down over his paperwork.

"QUIET!" He roared, jade-pale eyes looking back and forth between Akinoame and Hanano. The two little girls fell silent, but their eyes were uncowed as they looked back at him mutinously.

Six year old Akinoame's hazel gaze was stubborn as she crossed her little arms and scowled. "Tsuyu pulled Hanano's hair!"

At this announcement, Baki finally looked up in deadly seriousness. "He did what?"

Four year old Hanano bit her bottom lip and her soft gray eyes filled with tears right before she hid her face in her father's white robes. Sniffling pitifully, she blew her nose on him as he rolled his eyes.

Gaara sighed as he knew he'd have to change before he left now. Baki was still scowling.

"Tsuyu!" The wind master yelled out, knowing his young son wouldn't be too far away.

Dark brown eyes peered around the corner of the door, but didn't look repentant at all. "Aki-chan started it!" The six year old told them in his quiet voice. "She said I wasn't fast enough to catch her or her sisters."

Baki sighed and looked apologetically at his Kazekage.

"Before you apologize, just remember the time my daughters painted Tsuyu blue." Gaara pointed out calmly, patting Hanano's back gently.

Giggles met that announcement as both little girls remembered the time they'd ganged up on the hapless male in retaliation for something they could no longer recall.

"Oh heaven's, they haven't gotten into the paint again, have they?" The young voice sounded years beyond her actual age as Gaara's eldest daughter Inazuma entered the office. The small eight year old blew an errant strand of red hair out of her face as she held baby Suzumushi.

Baki and Gaara both grinned at the oh-so-old young lady, who only a few months ago had been acting just the same as her younger sisters. But she'd started at the Academy this year, and thought all pranks were now beneath her.

"Suzu!" Inazuma scolded as the two-year old squirmed to get down, making grabby-fingers at the puppies still clamoring at the Kazekage's feet.

"Doggies!" Suzumushi yelled and dove head-first from her sister's grip.

Sand met the baby's fall and she rolled down the miniature dune right at her father's feet. Suzu squealed with delight and promptly pulled the tail of one of the nin-dog puppies, who mock growled at the child.

"SIT!" The command echoed through the office and everyone but Gaara and Baki sat down. Baki was glad he'd already been sitting because it would have been embarrassing to follow the shouted command.

Hana waddled into the office, one hand on her back to balance the large mound of her pregnant belly. Gaara's chest swelled a little as he watched his glowing wife of ten years, she was more beautiful to him with every passing year.

"Is every one packed and ready to go?" Hana's voice carried the aura of authority as four little red-headed girls all fell silent and nodded, except the two-year old who was still yanking on the nin-dog's tail.

"Mommy, Suzu's hurting my dog!" Akinoame's bottom lip trembled.

Inazuma picked up the baby, who cried in protest, giving her own puppy a pat on the head as she did so.

"I wanna puppy!" Hanano whimpered as she snuggled into Gaara's hold on her.

The Kazekage kissed the top of her red hair and grinned. "As soon as you're packed and ready, we're leaving for the Leaf village and you can get your puppy."

"YEAH!" The little girls jumped from their father's grasp and the whole entourage swept out of the office, all yelling and squealing as they made their grand exit. Hana laughed as she watched her four daughters, plus two nin-dog puppies, her hand absently rubbing her stomach as baby number five did a somersault inside her.

Tsuyu tried to slip away with them, but found his shirt collar to be held by his father. Baki gave his only child a stern look. "Did you finish your chores?" The boy just looked down at his feet. "Go find your mother and apologize, then do your chores and after that you will _volunteer_ to help out with her shopping."

The six year old looked horrified at the thought of carrying his mother's bags, it was so ...unmanly! But he nodded, knowing better than to argue.

Gaara took off his snot-soiled Kazekage robe and shook his head as Tsuyu slowly made his sulking way out the door. "He'll be starting at the Academy soon."

Baki shrugged, "He has some more growing up to do. His mother babies him."

"She babies you too." Hana said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "And I seem to recall that your son would _not_ be as undisciplined as Inazuma was at the time?"

Baki gave her a baleful look, "Your eldest is trying to act grown up, but I still caught her putting glue in her sister's sandals just last week."

"Kankuro did that to Temari once." Gaara grinned. "Once." He smiled as he remembered his brother's myriad of bruises following that incident too.

"Are you ready?" Hana asked, making her husband frown over at her.

Gaara's jade-pale eyes dropped down to her bulging stomach. "I still don't think this is a good idea. We should wait another two months."

Hana's gaze narrowed on her worrywart of a husband, who still hadn't grown out of the need to 'rescue' her even after so long. "My babies never come early, you know that. And there are no new nin-dog litters in Suna that are appropriate. Akamaru's new litter is perfect, and it's time for Hanano to be selected by a nin-dog companion." She paused evilly. "Remember, I'm the Inuzuka heir and your merely the Kazekage."

"_Only _the Kazekage, woman, get it right." Gaara teased her, remembering Kuromaru's words well even after so many years.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shino poked his head into his son's room, nodding at the fact that he'd cleaned up as ordered. "Are you ready?"

Keichitsu nodded at his father, the seven year old slipping dark glasses over his gold eyes and straightening his high collar.

"I'm ready too." Mijikayo pulled on her father's coat with her small hand, her wild hair tamed into two long braids.

Shino scooped up his four year old daughter, blowing into her ear to make the girl giggle and squirm. "You don't look ready."

"I am! I am ready!" She said, her bottom lip poking out slightly.

"No, it's your job to bring your mother, and I don't see her." Shino looked at her over the tops of his own glasses.

Mijikayo giggled and jumped down to go and hurry up her mother.

"Do you have the gifts?" Hinata asked a few moments later, as her daughter almost literally dragged her down the hallway.

"Yes, mama." Keichitsu said, "they're over he..." The seven year old boy stopped and turned to glare at his younger sister. "They've been opened."

Mijikayo poked her tongue out at her tattletale brother. "You helped."

"I did not!" He said with upright indignation.

Shino sighed. "Keichitsu?"

The boy squirmed and fell silent as he studied his feet a moment. "I didn't touch the boxes." He said slowly. "But, I didn't stop her."

Mijikayo grinned widely. "He told me where they were!"

"Go downstairs, both of you and wait for us." Hinata said, trying not to smile.

Both children raced to obey her as Shino shook his head, putting his arm around his wife. "Planning and manipulation. Maybe we need to enroll him in the Academy early."

Hinata smiled and gave him a long kiss, "Just let me re-wrap the gifts and we'll be on our way."

Shino's hands pulled reluctantly from her as he leaned in for one more kiss. "Do we have to go?"

Hinata just laughed.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The Hyuuga family compound was a whirl with activity, organized and orderly, it was still a celebration. That is, most of it was organized.

Neji was welcoming the Aburames with a warm smile when they all heard the sound rumbling down the stairs right at them.

Hinata flashed her cousin a bright grin and teased him. "I hear the sound of thunder."

Neji shook his head and sighed. "They're impossible, they won't listen and they won't slow down."

Two blurs rushed past them, their feet pounding as the three year old twins ran from their nanny, with their mother close behind holding their shirts.

"Oh heavens." Neji groused. "They're not dressed."

Shino's mouth quirked in sympathy. "They're wearing pants at least."

"Small comfort." TenTen groused as she stopped beside them to offer a rushed greeting and then hurried off behind their over-worked nanny.

The two Hyuuga boys were known throughout the village as 'The Thunder Twins'. No one ever had to ask why they were so named, not after meeting the terrible twosome even once.

"Is Hanabi here yet?" Hinata asked, her voice no longer as shy is it used to be. Motherhood could do that to you.

"Not yet." Neji told her with a telling glance. "Hiashi still doesn't know she'll be here."

They all contemplated that thought a moment, before turning to greet the next arriving guests.

It had all started just over three years ago, with Uchiha Sasuke's return to the Leaf village after the death of Itachi. He'd been accepted back, but only warily. Sasuke's quest for revenge finally over, his next task was to revitalize the Uchiha clan. His eyes had fallen upon Hanabi, who'd been flattered.

Unfortunately Hanabi already had a suitor, Uzumaki Naruto.

The fights between the two men were legendary.

Hanabi though, had not been pleased. Throughout the battles, she'd realized she wasn't important to either man except as a win over each other. So she'd turned to a long time friend of the family and that friendship had blossomed into love.

Hiashi disapproved, of course. But he, and the entire clan, had been distracted by the long awaited birth of Neji's twin sons. It had taken a long time for the couple to conceive, despite all the medical attention they'd sought. Then, the pregnancy had been a difficult one, and TenTen had nearly died delivering the duo.

So, while everyone was watching the twins and their mother to make sure every one was healthy, Hanabi had eloped.

The uproar had lasted nearly a year. The entire village had been split down the middle on the subject.

In the end though, the marriage stood with the backing of Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Genma, Shizune, and many more, including Tsunade herself.

Still, it would have been torn apart if Neji had not stepped in front of his clan elders and told them that they'd been wrong about Kameyo, they'd been proven wrong about TenTen, and that he stood behind Hanabi's decision.

Still, relations were strained between father and daughter and the two haven't spoken since. Hiashi, faced with the loss of his youngest, had become devoted to his two young grandsons. To the extent that he'd retired as head of the clan, allowing Neji to step in.

Neji's reflections were interrupted as Shunrai and Kaminari raced by him once more, screeching at the top of their lungs. One had a shirt hanging half-way off while the other was now wearing his shirt, but somewhere had lost the pants, leaving only the diaper.

Hiashi walked down the stairs smiling as the two hellions changed directions and headed right for him. The elder Hyuuga bent down and scooped the two boys into his arms just as the nanny and TenTen caught up with them.

"I'm so sorry, Hiashi-sama." TenTen huffed, and shook her finger at her unrepentant sons. "You boys are in soooo much trouble!"

"No they're not." Hiashi said indulgently. "They've done nothing wrong. And it's only once you get to turn three." He sniffed at them all and waltzed by everyone else as he headed toward the food. "Are you two scamps hungry?"

The two boys babbled happily, even waving at their parents with angelic smiles that fooled no one.

On the way there though, Hiashi stopped and stared as Hanabi and her husband arrived.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, everyone holding their breaths. Finally, the older shinobi nodded at her, and she nodded back.

"I want more of these." Hiashi told her, bouncing the boys a bit as they squealed in delight. "You working on it?"

Hanabi smiled and nodded.

"Well then, you might as well walk with me to get some food. You look thin."

With that, the rift ended.

Hanabi sighed with relief as smiles blossomed all around them. Her husband took her hand, having to bite his tongue to stay quiet. Quiet wasn't something Rock Lee excelled at, after all.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Shigeri!" The girl's mother yelled sternly, her hands on her hips. "You can't clean a room by wind ninjutsu, it only redistributes the dust and doesn't clean a thing!"

The eight year old girl pouted, pushing her long auburn hair behind one ear. "But I'm late!" She said, her dark emerald eyes melting expressively. "Kanoko will get to sit beside him and she'll gloat! She's so evil!"

"Stop talking as if everything is a crisis." Sakura told her eldest child. "And who's 'him'?"

"Seikirei takes a break from his Academy classes every day about now! He's sooooo handsome, and he's the best at everything! Simply everything!"

Sakura sighed. Was history doomed to repeat itself?

Kankuro looked up from his blueprints with a fierce frown. "Since when are you interested in boys?"

Shigeri rolled her eyes dramatically. "Dad's don't understand about boys!" With that announcement she stomped out of the room. Or tried to do so.

"DAD!" She shrieked as his chakra strings pulled her inevitably back to where he was sitting at the table.

"No boys. There will be no boys." Kankuro announced. "Dad does understand about boys, he IS a boy."

"In more ways than one." Sakura muttered affectionately, as she carried the dirty laundry out to be washed. When would the man learn to put his dirty clothes in the hamper?

"You don't understand!" Shigeri howled. "Seikirei is the utmost! He's so beautiful, and his hair is always perfect and he's the tops in all the Academy classes."

"I hate him already." Kankuro sighed as his daughter wailed. "And keep your voice down, I don't want you waking your brother from his nap. Wait, isn't that Kiba's oldest boy you're talking about? You can't see him, you're cousins."

Sakura returned to the room as he said this and she winked at her daughter. "No, they're not. Seikirei is cousins with Gaara's brood through Hana, but no actual blood relation through you and Gaara."

Shigeri grinned triumphantly, as she tried to form the hand seals for a replacement jutsu. Her father reached out and straightened a finger here and flattened the palm there. Grinning as she got it.

"But then, neither is Kanoko." Sakura teased as her daughter's face fell. "And she's a delightful child, not evil at all." Refering to the girl that actually was her daughter's cousin.

"She's not even a REAL ninja!" Shigeri yelled again.

Kankuro's good humor faded as he brought his palm down sharply on the table. "Enough of that young lady. Kanoko has no interest in being a ninja, true. But she was accepted into the Academy at seven, a full year before you. She's studying to be a veterinarian and has the top grades in her class. She will make an excellent support ninja."

"Aunt Hana's a veterinarian, and she's a full ninja." Shigeri said, almost quietly.

"Different people, different focus." Sakura said calmly. "You're just angry because you two are interested in the same boy. You've been best friends forever, you shouldn't let something like a boy come between you two."

"You just don't understand!" The girl wailed, making Sakura roll her eyes and Kankuro laugh.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Why do I have to help clean the house?" Kanoko whined, her dark hair pulled into four pony tails.

Temari laughed and handed her daughter another plate to dry. "Because I said so."

"But I need to beat Shigeri to the Academy training ground. She'll gloat and everything!"

The blond kunoichi considered the matter a moment. "While I don't want anyone to beat you in anything, neither do I think you're old enough to be chasing after boys. You're only seven. Sorry kid, prudence wins over pride. You're staying here."

"When's Dad getting home?" The young girl whined piteously.

"Your father knows better than to say 'yes' to anything I've already said 'no' to. Besides, he's on a long mission. He should be home by the end of the week though. Just in time to be here for Gaara and Hana's visit." Temari sighed. It had been two months since she'd seen Shikamaru, though Tsunade kindly let her read the mission missives as they came in.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yamanaka Seikirei ate his lunch in relative quiet, his two biggest annoyances no where to be seen. It was going to be a good day. His grandfather smiled at him as the two blonds went over the finer points of mind possession hand seals while they ate.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba grabbed his five year old blond son as he tore through the house on Akamaru's back. "Whoa there. You're mother's taking a nap. Cool down."

Five year old Shirauo grinned, bouncing up and down on his nin-dog seat. "Can I have one of the puppies, daddy?"

Kiba knelt down beside his son thoughtfully. "You can play with all the puppies, Shirauo. But you're a Yamanaka, not an Inuzuka."

"Hanano's coming and SHE gets one of the puppies!" Shirauo pouted. "I live here, why can't I get a puppy? Tell him it's okay, Akamaru." But the dog just dipped his head.

Kiba sighed, having difficulties explaining about how his son had inherited his mothers mind ninjutsu and not his father's bloodline. Neither of his children were Inuzukas. And although only Seikirei had been born during his year and a day as a Yamanaka, he'd petitioned for the right to name his second child Yamanaka as well.

"You can have a puppy." Kiba said quietly, ruffling his son's hair.

"One of Akamaru's puppies?" Shirauo asked suspiciously.

Kiba sighed. "I'm sorry son, but nin-dogs choose their companions, not the other way around. You are destined to be a great mind ninjutsu user, like your grandfather, and even your brother."

"What about me? I'm a great mind ninjutsu user too." Ino said sleepily, looking a bit haggard.

Kiba frowned and walked over to her, his hand going to her extended belly. "Do you need me to send for Tsunade, or maybe Sakura?"

She slapped his hand away. "I'm not only a mind ninjutsu user, but I'm also a full fledged medical ninja. And I'm still not talking to you."

Her husband grinned, though still worried. Ino could read his concern easily as he watched her. "I'm fine. And I thought you told me that I wouldn't have a litter."

Kiba grinned ruefully, running one hand absently through his hair. "Multiple births don't run in my family, or yours. We're just ...blessed."

"Three, Kiba." Ino whined, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped one strong arm around her. "I'm bigger than a HOUSE! There are three of them in here!"

Kiba rubbed her belly sympathetically. "I distinctly remember telling you, when YOU asked, that I thought three would be a great number for children. I meant in _total_, not three more at once!"

She hit him in the arm and winced, rubbing her back. "When does your sister get in? The house isn't near ready."

Kiba frowned, "You don't have to clean up for them. I've already cleaned the house. Besides, I think they're staying at Kankuro and Sakura's house."

Ino snorted and laughed outright. "Like you can clean anything without making it worse."

Akamaru whined in agreement, earning a glare from Kiba. The dog just laughed, then winced as Shrauo pulled too hard on his ears.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Three days later, Gaara and his brood arrived in the Leaf village. Kankuro and his wife put up his brother and Hana, along with the two smallest girls. Inazuma and Akinoame went to stay with their Aunt Temari, much to the delight of Kanoko and her younger brother, Kajiko. Shikamaru still wasn't back yet, and Temari was glad for the company. Not that she was worried or anything, but the latest mission missive was late arriving and she was glad for the distraction.

Ino and Kiba watched as proud papa, Akamaru sniffed the latest Inuzuka to present herself for the nin-dog's inspection. Then the child went to Kuromaru, who sat stiffly next to Tsume. The eldest Inuzuka was still clan leader, but had retired from active missions ever since a lucky strike had left her with a permanent limp.

"So what have I missed since our last visit?" Hana asked her mother as they set up for the puppies to meet Hanano.

"Genma's been kicked out again." Tsume told her with a grin. "But I don't think it's too serious, Shizune didn't put his things outside this time."

Hana laughed as Kiba rolled his eyes, watching as both Akamaru and Kuromaru approved Hanano, much to child's relief. The puppies had then been let out to sniff her, to see if any found her suitable to become their companion.

Each of the puppies sniffed the four year old, who was watching them all with her big gray eyes. Hana and Kiba shared an affectionate look as they remembered the moments they too had gone through this.

"Go on, Hanano." Tsume called roughly, her own eyes alight with remembering cherished moments. Kuromaru wagged his tail and whined a bit, waiting for the 'moment'.

One of the puppies, a large white one walked over to the girl and sniffed her toes, which wiggled as the puppy licked them. "Now?" She whispered.

Kiba shook his head. "Not yet, you'll know."

The puppy swatted at her toes then walked back to his litter mates, making the little girl frown, tears forming in her eyes.

Hana grinned, sending a reassuring smile to her husband in the next room. Gaara couldn't watch. He wasn't ALLOWED to watch these moments anymore. Not because of clan secrets, but he couldn't stand the tension or the waiting. And when Inazuma had teared up when she'd gotten her puppy, Gaara had nearly gone to pieces. So he wasn't allowed to watch anymore.

The large white puppy growled at one of his brothers, who was also white but with gray markings. The second puppy bowled over the white puppy in his excitement. This puppy went airborne, right at Hanano, toppling the laughing child onto the floor as he tried to lick her face.

"See, told you that you'd know it when it happened." Hana chuckled.

"You were covered in fur." Tsume clucked her tongue. "Three of them on you at once, it was pandemonium."

Hana laughed as Gaara rushed in to look, relieved to see Hanano so happy, the puppy washing his new companion's face.

"Speaking of threes." Ino said, pulling everyone's attention toward where she was sitting. Kiba watched as his wife's stomach tightened, held, and released.

A new form of pandemonium hit the room as Kiba rushed to her side. "We need to get you to the hospital. They're early!"

"Not that early." Tsume groused, getting up stiffly. "Only about a month. Her first was about a month _early_ too, remember?"

Kiba growled as Hana laughed, shaking her head.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino screamed. Kiba's name. Along with several words that made even Tsume's eyes widen.

Everyone was out in the waiting room. Even Kiba, though he'd fought it, but Tsunade had shoved him out with a snarl.

"Stop pacing, son." Inoichi said, having been called in when they'd rushed Ino over here earlier in the afternoon.

The blond shinobi had charge of his grandsons. Seikirei on one side, and Shirauo on the other.

Gaara and Hana had sent their brood over to Temari's for the interim. Sakura was in with Ino and Tsunade while Kankuro waited with the rest of them.

"I don't think that's how to babysit." Gaara pointed out to his brother.

Kankuro shrugged, absently going over the blueprint of his newest puppet. His three year old son, Ryokuin, was running around in circles trying to grab anything he could. Except he couldn't quite reach because of the chakra strings attached to his back.

"It works." The puppet shinobi said, glancing up at his son who was currently trying to grab a potted plant.

Gaara looked at his nephew too. "Is his hair ..."

"Auburn." Kankuro said firmly. "It's definitely auburn."

"It looks a bit more ..." Gaara frowned as Kankuro shot him a dirty look. "Tsk. Fine, it's auburn."

"Damned straight."

"Uh oh!" Shirauo giggled. "That's a bad word!"

Seikirei rolled his eyes at his younger brother, reaching over to hit him. Inoichi intercepted the blow, and it's retaliatory strike as well.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the potted plant flew off the table and crashed onto the floor.

Everyone stared, then Kankuro started grinning. "That's my boy!"

"What just happened?" Tsume asked, watching curiously.

"Chakra strings." Gaara said, chuckling softly. "Although at Ryokuin's age it's more of a blunt instrument to get what he wants."

"He's going to be a puppeteer?" Inoichi asked, also curious.

"Damned straight." Kankuro crowed, drawing a frown from Kiba.

"It's hard enough to keep them from using bad language." The Inuzuka stopped pacing long enough to throw the puppeteer a hard frown.

"Sorry." Kankuro said, but clearly didn't mean it from the wide grin on his face. "Do it again, Ryokuin!"

"Life just went down the toilet." Gaara prophesied.

Inoichi glanced over at the grinning puppet master. "I think he looks pretty d... darn happy, myself."

The Kazekage shook his head. "I mean for Sakura. Can you imagine a baby trying to pull everything he wants towards him. All the time?"

Inoichi winced and Tsume laughed outright, easing some of the tension until they all heard Ino scream again. Her words carrying clearly over them all. Inoichi put his hands over his grandson's ears and pulled them into his body.

Kankuro waited a moment before looking at Kiba. "And you're worried about _my _language?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Much later that night, Temari grinned as she heard her bedroom door open.

"Don't attack. It's me."

Shikamaru sounded tired as she listened to him getting undressed and head for the shower.

Temari listened to him wash up and get ready for bed, wondering how long it would take the genius to figure it out.

"Kids good?" Shikamaru yawned as he stumbled toward the bed, not bothering to put on any clothing.

"Kanoko's grades are top notch, of course. Kajiko's in trouble, he hid rather than help with his chores. And he stole Kanoko's book and colored the pictures."

"So?" Shikamaru slid in beside her with a satisfied grunt, wrapping himself around his wife like a spoon. "He's only three."

"So, it was a medical book and she's very upset. Oh, and Ino had her babies today." Temari told him quietly, just waiting.

Shikamaru groaned. "So many children." He shuddered against her, letting her warmth seep into him. "They alright?"

Temari bit her lip, and nodded as Shikamaru's hand trailed possessively over her, his hand passing her stomach to her thigh. Then she felt as his hand paused, trembled, and went back.

The blond held still as her husband's hand settled over her slightly distended stomach, tracing the outline gently. "Uhm, Temari?"

"Go to sleep, Shikamaru." She told him, playing with him a bit.

"Did you know about this before I left?" He asked, leaning up over her now.

Temari blinked as he turned on one of the bedside lamps. She didn't fight him as he pulled down the sheet to look at her.

She nodded, unrepentant as she met his gaze.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months. It's another boy."

Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not something I wanted to let you know the night before you go on an S-class mission." She said with a bit of injured dignity. "I wanted you to focus on the mission, not obsess over this."

He shook his head, as if to deny the obvious. "But Temari, what about our plan? You know, a girl and then a boy. Nothing was mentioned about another child."

"Get over it." Temari leaned up and kissed him, drawing a groan from her husband who responded eagerly.

He pulled back a long moment later and looked at her. "Fine. But this is it, we're not having anymore after this. It's not in the plan."

Temari winked at him wickedly, grabbing his hair to pull him over to her. "Sex first, talk later."

"But what about the plan?" He asked desperately, even as his body responded eagerly to her closeness.

"Plan's change." She said smugly.

The End

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well, well, well. I'm sad now.**

**Oh, and if anyone was confused (I know I would be) over names and ages and the such:**

**Gaara and Hana have five children, four red headed girls and the new one will be a boy. He'll inherit his father's abilities.**

**Kankuro and Sakura have two, girl (wind) and a boy (puppeteer). His hair is pinkish. His father is in denial. He's ordering a Bunraku hat for his son even as I type this.**

**Shikamaru and Temari have three (so far). A girl who becomes a veterinarian and a boy who is nearly an exact copy of his father (and grandfather). The new baby is a little hellion like his mother, and will become a puppeteer like his uncle.**

**Kiba and Ino stop at five. Two boys with the mind ninjutsu talents, and three little blond girls – all Inuzukas, complete with nin-dogs.**

**Shino and Hinata are quite happy with two little Aburame's running around, a boy and a girl. They each have the Aburame clan jutsus.**

**Neji and TenTen have the 'Thunder Twins' and have their hands full. Neji doesn't want anymore. TenTen does.**

**Baki and Koto have one son, Tsuyu. He has his father's jutsus and his mother's manipulation skills. He'll make a fine shinobi.**

**Genma and Shizune are still living together, when she doesn't kick him out.**

**Hanabi and Lee are expecting their first child (a girl). She is going to be quiet, but quite strong. When asked why she doesn't talk much, she just says her father never lets her get a word in.**

**Sasuke and Naruto are still bachelors, but Sasuke has his eye on a kunoichi from the Village hidden in the Snow. Naruto is dating too much to settle down. They're both happy, but they're even happier when they're fighting ...each other.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O**

**And it comes to the end. This hurts. It's been a long journey, thank you for taking it with me and reading all these durn chapters! LOL**

**Hope to see you again soon. REVIEW please ...yes, I must know what you thought.**

**Am going off to eat lunch and contemplate the next chapter in GAARA'S 12 STEP PROGRAM TO SERENITY.**


End file.
